College Life : New to McKinley Part III
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are back in part three. We will get to meet baby Dylan soon! Our boys are starting college and getting a view of the real world. What kind of hardships will they go through now? After all, the first year is the hardest...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear readers! :) We are back with part three! This chapter starts with the end of summer. We hope you all like! lessthanthree

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Kurt decided to go Job hunting. He had been helping Blaine plan Marissa's baby shower and now that they were home with bills and rent to worry about, the boys decided it was time for both of them to find a job. Blaine sat at the table, eating his breakfast Kurt made for him, Eva begging silently for a piece of the food by his chair.<p>

"I'll be back in a couple hours.." Kurt said, pouring some coffee in a travel cup.

Blaine nodded. "Good luck baby! If you need anything call."

"I will." Kurt smiled before giving Blaine a soft kiss. "I love you.."

"I love you too, beautiful," Blaine smiled as he got up to do the dishes.

Kurt hurried out the door and Eva was at Blaine's heels, panting happily as she looked up at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully as he got a dog treat from the cabinet and tossing it to her.

She jumped up, catching the treat in her mouth and eating it. Blaine smiled at the dog before looking around the house. He had it to himself for a few hours.

He thought about the things he didn't do any more since he lived with Kurt. Just all the little private things he kept to himself. He remembered one in particular and smiled to himself. It was part of his 'exercising'. Blaine went back to the bedroom, in front of the mirror and stripped. He looked at his body for a moment before starting to do naked jumping jacks. There was just something about it that made him feel free.

Kurt was driving down the road when he reached for his bag, but he didn't feel it. He looked around and it wasn't there. He realized the he forgot to grab it before he left.  
>"Shit.." he cursed under his breath, pulling a quick U-turn and heading back to the house.<p>

Blaine smiled to himself. Though it was a bit childish, he had missed this.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and opened the door, not even bothering to close it as he rushed inside.

He didn't see Blaine but shrugged it off. He was probably just getting ready for work.

He started back to the room to grab his bag and opened the door, his hand flying over his mouth at the sight.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he quickly covered himself. "Kurt! I thought you left!"

"I um..I forgot my bag.." Kurt said, his smile covered by his hand as he tried not to laugh. "Um..May I ask what you were doing?"

"Umm...exercising...?" Blaine said, a blush covering his face.

"Naked?"

Blaine nodded, completely embarrassed.

Kurt giggled slightly, going to grab his bag. "It's bad that I find this adorable.."

Blaine smiled awkwardly. "Well...I'll see you after work..."

Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed Blaine.."

"You just saw me doing naked jumping jacks..." Blaine groaned.

"And I'm your husband.." Kurt laughed. "We're going to walk in on each other doing weird things. I do my share of things when I'm alone."

"Like what?" Blaine asked.

"Like...talking to myself in mirror when I get out of the shower, or pretending I'm Madonna." He sighed, blushing.

Blaine smiled. "That's adorable."

"And yes, I would be completely mortified if you saw me doing either of those things, but..I love you..And just be prepared because now that we're living together we're gonna have our equal share of weird."

Blaine nodded. "True. I'm really hoping I get to run into Madonna though," he giggled.

Kurt blushed, shoving Blaine playfully. "Get back to your jumping jacks.." he laughed before kissing him. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine giggled. "Good luck!"

"Bye baby.." Kurt said, walking out of the room.

"Bye," Blaine called back before hopping in the shower.

Kurt drove around for a bit, grabbing applications for different stores and restaurants, even though he really would rather not work in food, but hey, money is money.

Blaine finished getting ready for work. On his way he saw a 'now hiring' sign on the window of one of Kurt's favorite stores. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt said happily.

"Hey babe! You know that store you used to go to when you'd come see me?"

"Vrazel's?" Kurt asked. It was one of his favorite stores, despite their lack of high fashion designer labels. They had amazing clothes.

"Yeah!" Blaine smiled. "They're hiring. You should go!"

"They are?" Kurt gasped. "I've been trying to apply there for months and they've never been hiring.."

"Well they are now. Go apply and ask to speak to the manager. There's no way they wouldn't want you."

"I will! Oh my god!" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine smiled as he pulled into Friday's. "I gotta go baby. Good luck. I love you.."

"I love you too Blaine. Thank you!" Kurt said happily.

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly. "Bye beautiful."

"Goodbye my fabulous husband.." Kurt smiled as he started to go towards Vrazel's.

Blaine giggled before hanging up and heading inside.

Kurt did as Blaine told him and got an application from the store, introduced himself to the manager and left feeling optimistic.

He went to a few more places before stopping to check on Marissa and let her know not to make plans for the following weekend.

"Why? What's going on?" She asked.

"We're throwing you a baby shower at our house. We invited the girls from your work, glee club, and Carole," Kurt smiled.

"You boys didn't have to do that for me," Marissa said but smiled happily.

"You deserve it.." Kurt said sweetly.

"Can I at least help with anything?" She asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I think you already know the answer to that question." He chuckled.

Marissa sighed. "You boys are too good to me."

"Because we love you." Kurt said smiling. "Now I think you and I should have a girls day."

Marissa's eyes lit up. "Oh my God! That sounds amazing. What did you have in mind?"

"We could go shopping for some new clothes for after you have Dylan, and then I can treat you to lunch." Kurt said.

"Really?" Marissa said happily. "Kurt, that sounds so fun!"

Kurt nodded, "I've been wanting to have a day with you for a while."

"If I could get up, I'd hug you," the pregnant woman giggled.

Kurt leaned down, hugging her tightly.

Kurt helped her up and they were on their way out.

Kurt took her to a few good stores downtown and Kurt helped her pick out some beautiful outfits.

She sighed happily. "Like I said, you're too good to me."

"Nope..But that dress is going to look amazing on you. John won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Kurt giggled.

Marissa smiled. "It'll be a while before I can actually wear it though."

"Still, when you can, it will be amazing."

"Thanks Kurt," she said softly.

Kurt linked arms with her. "So where do you want to go to lunch?" He asked as they walked to the car.

"Want to go see Blaine?" She asked.

Kurt grinned. "I think he could use a pleasant surprise."

They got in the car and Kurt drove them to Friday's.

Kurt saw Blaine and requested to be seated in his section.

They were seated and Blaine lit up when he saw them.  
>"Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you two."<p>

"We were in the neighborhood.." Kurt giggled, smiling at how cute Blaine looked in his uniform.

"Did you go to that store?" Blaine asked.

"I did.." Kurt said happily.

"And?" Blaine said excitedly.

"I applied and introduced myself to the manager. She seemed to like me." Kurt smiled.

"I hope you get it," Blaine said. "What can I get for you?"

They told Blaine what they wanted to drink and he smiled, walking off.

"I'm so proud of him," Marissa sighed.

"So am I..I just don't want him to work himself too hard." Kurt sighed.

Marissa grabbed Kurt's hand. "Has he been? What's going on with him?"

"He usually does..He always tries to put all the responsibility on his shoulders." Kurt said quietly.

"But he has you," Marissa sighed. "He needs to relax."

"I know..But you know how he is.." He said, flipping through his menu.

"I know. He tried doing things for me when he moved in with me. He means well..."

"Yeah..I just worry.." Kurt sighed.

Marissa nodded. "I know. So do I. Maybe once you get a job, you two can sit down Ans figure out who pays what to make it even."

"Hopefully." Kurt said as Blaine returned with their drinks.

"Do you know what you want?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ordered a salad, smiling at his husband.

Blaine rolled his eyes but wrote it down anyways. "And for you momma?"

She ordered grilled chicken and Kurt laughed. "Don't roll your eyes at me young man.."

"You always get the salad!" Blaine giggled. "But anyways. I asked to take my break so I could sit with you so I'll be out when your food is ready."

"Alright sweetheart." Marissa smiled.

Blaine walked back to the kitchen to take their order in.

"He always gets so mad when I eat salad." Kurt laughed.

"He gets worried that you might worry about your weight too much. He had a friend before we moved here that had an eating problem. He's just looking out for you," Marissa said softly.

"What happened with his friend?" Kurt asked concernedly.

"She got picked on a lot. She wasn't even big. But that's how she dealt with the pain. It started with only eating salads and jogging excessively. It just got worse. It was like no matter how skinny she got, it wasn't good enough."

"Oh my god.." Kurt said quietly.

Marissa nodded. "So as long as he knows you're doing it to maintain your weight and because you like it, it's okay," Marissa said softly.

I hope he knows.." Kurt sighed.

"I'm sure he does. You eat other things right?"

"Of course..I only get salads when we go out." Kurt explained.

"I'm sure he knows then." Marissa smiled as Blaine came back with their plates.

"Hey baby.." Kurt smiled.

"Hey," Blaine said, setting their plates down. He set his own down next to Kurt's and sat next to him.

Kurt smiled, "I like your buttons.." he giggled, fiddling with the pins on Blaine's vest.

Blaine shook his head. "I definitely didn't miss the uniform."

"I think it's cute.." Kurt giggled.

"You say that as you laugh," Blaine said, taking a bite of his steak.

"Because you're silly." Kurt said, starting to eat his salad.

"So Kurt tells me you boys are throwing me a baby shower?" Marissa smiled.

Blaine's face lit up. "Yes! We have it all planned out!"

"I don't know how to thank you Blaine..I appreciate it so much.." She said happily.

"Not a problem," Blaine smiled. "I just can't wait to make the cakes! And show you your gifts."

Marissa grinned. "Truth be told, I can't wait to push this one out.." She said, patting her stomach.

"You will be soon," Blaine smiled.

"And..Blaine and I are thinking about..That when we're ready..we're going to have a surrogate mother for our baby.." Kurt smiled. "It's not final yet. But like I said, we're thinking about it."

Blaine smiled proudly.

Marissa looked up, smiling from ear to ear as tears gathered in her eyes. "Really? That's so amazing boys!"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "We just thought it might be better if one of us was actually the father.."

"That way it's a little more personal. And we want to be there through the whole experience." Blaine added.

Marissa nodded, looking between the two of them. "You two are going to be amazing parents..."

"Thanks momma," Blaine said softly. "Of course, we're going to wait until we're financially ready and have the time. We want to do it right."

"That's the responsible thing to do.." Marissa nodded.

"So what are you two up to today?" Blaine asked.

"Shopping." Kurt smiled.

"Find anything good?"

"Kurt picked out a few things for me.." Marissa said happily.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I know we haven't been letting you do much..." Blaine said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. I understand. " she chuckled.

"And if you ever news a night off, we'd be happy to watch Dylan for you," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you honey." Marissa smiled as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Blaine said. "What kind of drinks and snacks do you want at the shower? I don't know what your friends like."

Marissa smiled, answering all of Blaine's questions he had about the baby shower.

Blaine sighed as his break was up. "Thanks for coming in. It was great to see you mom."

"Bye Blaine." she smiled.

"Bye baby.." Kurt said kissing his cheek. "Can we get the bill?"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Love you!" Blaine said, smiling as he walked away before Kurt could protest.

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "Your son drives me crazy.."

Marissa giggled. "Me too."

They got up and Kurt drove Marissa back to the apartment, helping her up the stairs and to her door. "I had fun today.." he said, hugging her tightly.

"Me too," she smiled. "Thank you so much Kurt. I needed that."

"Glad I could help." He chuckled. "We need to do it again soon."

"Definitely!" She agreed. "Good luck with the job hunt!"

"Thanks." He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Bye!" He chimed.

"Bye Hun!" Marissa said as Kurt went back down the stairs.

Kurt made his way back to the house, humming softly to himself. When he got back, he changed into some comfortable clothes and decided to watch Gypsy.

A little after the movie was over, Blaine came back home. "Hey baby."

"Hey.." Kurt smiled, stretching out on the couch. "How was work?"

Blaine shrugged. "It was okay."

Kurt got up pulling Blaine into his arms and kissing him softly. "Long day?" He said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired."

"Why don't we take a hot bath and then I'll make you something to eat...I'll even let you sleep in tomorrow.." Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek in his hand.

Blaine sighed. "You're so amazing..."

Kurt giggled lightly. "Come on, let's go take that bath.."

They went to the bathroom and drew a nice hot bath before slipping in.

Blaine lied back against Kurt's chest, sighing softly as Kurt pet his curls.

"Thank you baby," Blaine said softly.

"You'd do the same for me." Kurt said, leaning down to plant a kiss on his head.

Blaine smiled. "True. Still, you're so amazing."

Kurt smiled. "What do you want for dinner love?"

"Can we have chicken strips?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt just nodded. "I'll just make myself a salad.." but he saw Blaine's face fall and spoke back up. "But on second thought..Chicken does sound really good right now.."

Blaine smiled, turning over and cuddling against Kurt. "Thank you."

"For what baby?" Kurt asked.

"Chicken," Blaine said tiredly.

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said, smiling fondly at his husband.

Blaine gave a soft sigh. "If I don't move, I'm gonna fall asleep..."

"You can sleep if you want baby.." Kurt said, running his hand up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded. "I might take a nap on the couch. I don't want to shrivel up."

Kurt giggled. "Alright, but at least let me wash your hair, you smell like mozzarella sticks.." he said jokingly.

Blaine laughed. "I love when you wash my hair."

Kurt smiled, washing his husbands curls before they got out, dressed in some comfortable clothes and Blaine curled up under a blanket on the couch, promptly passing out.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, kissing his forehead before going to start dinner.

A bit later after he finished, he leaned down, kissing Blaine softly. "Baby..Dinner's ready."

Blaine groaned, getting up and stretching. "It smells so good."

"Mhmm.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine made their plates and set them at the table before sitting down to eat.

Kurt smiled at his sleepy husband. "So how often are you going to be working?" Kurt asked.

"As much as I can for now. But I'll cut back once I know my classes," Blaine said, taking another bite.

Kurt bit his lip. "Baby..I don't want you to work yourself too hard.."

"I won't," Blaine said softly. "I just want to make sure we're okay."

"We will Blaine..I should hopefully have a job within the next few weeks.." Kurt said, taking a bite of his chicken.

"You'll get one no problem. Then it'll be even easier," Blaine smiled.

"Hopefully." Kurt said again.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It will baby."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, nodding lightly.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up.  
>"Do you wanna watch RENT?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I thought you were tired.." Kurt giggled.

"I am. But I wanna watch it," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly as he set up the movie and cuddled up to Blaine on the couch.

They sang along with all the songs and enjoyed each other's company.

About three-quarters of the way though the movie, Blaine started to fall asleep against Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled down at his adorable husband.

He decided not to disturb him,, turning off the movie before shifting a bit and wrapping his arms around him as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning confused. He must've fallen asleep during the movie. He carefully got up and made coffee and breakfast.

Kurt grumbled in his sleep as the scent of food drifted through the air. He made a mumbling noise, wanting to get up, but feeling too tired to.

Blaine heard Kurt groan and brought him a cup of coffee.  
>"Good morning baby."<p>

Kurt took a sip of it before setting it on the coffee table, holding both of his arms out to Blaine and making a small noise.

Blaine giggled, laying down with Kurt. "Want to go out for breakfast? I tried but failed miserably..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"I tried being sweet and making crepes.."

"Aaaweee..." Kurt smiled.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw the kitchen..." Blaine said carefully.

"What's wrong with the kitchen?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looked down. "It's a big mess..."

Kurt got up, padding over to the kitchen and gasping.

Blaine stayed on the couch, not wanting to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt looked around the kitchen. Dishes were piled in the sink and flour was all over the counters along with egg shells among other things that littered the counters and floor. Kurt looked up and saw a burnt crepe actually stuck to the ceiling.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. "Please don't laugh..."

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a laugh as the crepe plopped down onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine frowned. "I fail."

"Awee..Baby..You don't fail.." Kurt said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"You must be blind," Blaine said, laughing lightly.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "Well, what I see is a sweet gesture from my amazing husband..." he smiled.

"Thanks baby," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "I'll clean up after we get something to eat. I'm so hungry."

"I'll help you.." Kurt said softly.

"You're the best."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "Where do you want to go eat?"

"Perkins?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds good.." Kurt smiled.

They showered and got dressed. Blaine let Eva out before they headed out for breakfast.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as they sat down. "You are so cute."

Blaine blushed. "Why do you say that?"

"You just are..Your hair's getting long..You haven't shaved..All scruffy.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine's blush deepened. "You're silly."

"And you're cute.." Kurt said again.

Blaine looked down, smiling as he got butterflies in his stomach. "Thank you.."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's, squeezing lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," he said, smiling.

They had a simple breakfast, laughing and talking happily before they went back to the house to clean up the kitchen.

Blaine sighed when he looked at the mess.  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

"It's okay baby..Remember the food fight we had a Britt's? That was way worse." Kurt said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh God. So true," Blaine giggled.

"Well then..Let's get to it." Kurt said, going to get some cleaning supplies out of the closet.

Blaine grabbed the rags and they started cleaning the counters first.

Kurt scurried off to the room and got his iHome, putting on his favorite playlist as they danced and cleaned.

They made it a fun time until they finished. Then Blaine looked up.  
>"How do we reach that?"<p>

Kurt sighed, looking up at the creamy residue the crepe left. He grabbed the mop and turned it upside down, reaching up to clean it off.

"You're smart," Blaine giggled. "I was scared I'd have to lift you up and clean it that way."

Kurt laughed as he scrubbed at the stuff. "I have no objections to you lifting me up.." he winked.

Blaine chuckled. "Just wait til you're done..."

Kurt giggled as he finished, setting the mop down and examining the now clean roof.

Blaine stood behind Kurt, swooping him up in his arms. "Where to, my love?"

Kurt squealed, laughing loudly. "Blaine!" He grinned.

"You said you wanted to be lifted up," Blaine smiled.

"You're silly.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine's stubbly jaw.

"What is this silly nonsense you speak of?" Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly as Blaine sat him on the counter. "Kiss me.." Kurt said quietly, pulling Blaine closer by the hem of his shirt.

Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed softly, running his hands under Blaine's shirt and up his abs.

Blaine gasped. He loved when Kurt touched his abs.

Kurt reached down, pulling Blaine's shirt off before crashing their lips together, a bit more desperate than before.

Blaine lightly bit Kurt's bottom lip before eagerly pulling Kurt's shirt off.

Kurt moaned, clutching to Blaine and wrapping his legs around him as he kissed down to his neck.

Blaine gasped. "Oh Kurt..."

Kurt leaned back, starting to undo Blaine's belt when the phone rang.

Blaine groaned as he answered.  
>"Hello?"<p>

Kurt pouted, hopping off of the counter to kiss Blaine's neck and reaching around to palm at his crotch.  
>"Hello." A young woman's voice said happily. "This is Bianca from Vrazel's. I was just calling to maybe set up an interview with Kurt Hummel?"<p>

Blaine gasped as Kurt touched him.  
>"Umm yeah...let me find him.." he set his palm over the speaker. "You're evil! But it's for you." He said, handing the phone to Kurt.<p>

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and took the phone from Blaine. "Hello?" He said pleasantly.

"Kurt? Hi. My name is Bianca. I understand you put in an application at Vrazel's?"

"Yes, I did." Kurt said, his smile growing.

"I see this would be your second job...But on your resume you seemed to have an extensive knowledge of fashion. Could you come in for an interview? Say today about two?" She asked.

"Of course, that's perfect." Kurt said happily.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Kurt." She said before hanging up.

Kurt jumped up and down, "oh my god!" He squealed.

Blaine smiled. "What did she say?"

"I have an interview today!" Kurt said ecstatically.

"Oh my God! When?"

"At two!" Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine tightly.

Blaine kissed Kurt. "You better go get ready! Oh my God! Can I go? I'll wait in the car and we'll call mom and your family so we can celebrate after!"

"Of course!" Kurt grinned. "We'll just have to continue this later.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine again before skipping off to the room.

"Oh trust me, we will," Blaine said in a deeper tone. He called everyone to tell them to meet them at Breadstix at five while Kurt got dressed.

Kurt picked out a white button up with a black tie and his favorite Alexander McQueen cardigan. He also slipped on a pair of dark denim skinnies and some black boots. He coiffed his hair perfectly and even shaped up his eyebrows. He was so nervous.

Blaine came in, smiling as he saw Kurt. "You look perfect."

"Really? It's not too much? Not enough?" Kurt asked quickly.

"It's perfect. You're going to get it. I bet you know more than they do about clothes."

Kurt blushed. "I just hope she likes me..."

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "She will love you."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you baby..."

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

When it was time, Blaine drove Kurt to the store. Kurt was smiling ear to ear, clearly exited, yet nervous.

"You're gonna get it baby," Blaine said happily.

Kurt nodded, leaning over to kiss Blaine before walking into the store.

Kurt walked up to the register and the young lady went to get the manager. She came out and shook Kurt's hand.  
>"I'm Bianca. You must be Kurt. And don't you look handsome! Come on to my office and I'll ask you a few questions."<p>

Kurt smiled, thanking her for the compliment as he followed her to a back room with a desk and a couple of chairs. Bianca was very pretty. Tall, long platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and very skinny. She has a superior air about her, but it was underlying her kind, approachability.

"So just to review your resume...you worked at Chuck E Cheese before? What made you leave?" Bianca asked.

"Well, it was more of just a job to get through high school..Now that I have more responsibility since I moved out of my parent's house, I feel like I should get a job working with something I'm more passionate about." Kurt said coolly.

"Why do you think you'd be good for this job?"

"Well, I've always been very into fashion and everything about it." Kurt said smiling. "Ever since I was little, my mother would take me shopping with her, and I would help her find clothes and pick out things for her. I really enjoy doing that for people and I would love doing it for the customers."

Bianca nodded. "How old are you and what is your schedule like?"

"I turn nineteen next month, and I do plan on starting college in the fall. It really depends on what my options look like whether it will be full time or not." He said thoughtfully.

"What would you prefer?" Bianca asked, smiling. "And do you have reliable transportation?"

"Truthfully, I'd prefer not to have full time, just for scheduling purposes..And yes I do. I have my own car, very reliable." Kurt smiled.

"Are there any days or times, AM or PM, that you can't work?"

"Well, until I start school, I'm available all hours of the day." He said happily.

"And can you handle being on your feet for long periods of time?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said smiling.

She continued to question Kurt and he answered honestly and pretty much perfectly.  
>"Well, Kurt...I think you'd be great. Can you be here Monday at nine? We can start your training."<p>

Kurt raised his eyebrows and his smile grew. "Of course." He said happily. They both stood and he shook her hand before walking out to the car, trying not to squeal.

Blaine could tell it went well as Kurt walked out and jumped in the car.  
>"So when do you start?"<p>

"Monday at nine!" He said happily, throwing his arms around Blaine and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I knew you'd get it."

"I love you.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine lightly.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. "Well we have almost three hours before dinner. What would you like to do?"

"Maybe we could go back to the house...Finish what we started?.." Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes a bit and giving that coy smile.

Blaine bit his lip. "Sounds good." He said, hurrying off to the house.

Kurt let out a high giggle as they walked in and Blaine picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen.

He set Kurt on the counter, pulling his shirt off before taking his own off.  
>"So where were we?"<p>

Kurt smiled, working Blaine's belt open and pushing them down as much as he could before pushing them down the rest of the way with his feet.

Blaine did the same with Kurt, throwing them to the side. "What do you want baby?" Blaine asked in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered at Blaine's voice. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of how Blaine spoke. Especially when it was like this, low and rough and wanting..It was so sexy. "I want you inside of me.." Kurt whispered.

"What do you want inside you?" Blaine whispered hotly, licking up the shell.

Kurt whimpered, wrapping his long legs around Blaine's slim waist in an attempt to get him even closer. "Your cock.." he panted running his hands down Blaine's broad chest and through the light smattering of dark hair.

Blaine bit Kurt's ear lobe, "Oh, you're gonna get it baby. But not yet..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with an almost pouting look. "Why not?"

"Be patient," Blaine smiled crookedly, dropping down and kissing up Kurt's thighs before leaving teasingly hot breaths over Kurt's length.

Kurt braced his arms on the counter behind him, looking down at Blaine with lust filled eyes. He let out a sharp breath as Blaine breathed out over his growing member. "Mmm...Baby.." he moaned.

Blaine grazed his teeth from the base to tip, looking up into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt's eyebrows knit together at the sensation. He bit his lip, staring at his amazingly sexy husband. He couldn't believe that he found someone like Blaine. Someone who was kind and loving and understanding, but also a god in the bedroom. Or kitchen in this case.

Blaine smiled, getting back up and kissing Kurt deeply as he reached for the spare bottle of lube in the end drawer.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Blaine again.

Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt's briefs off and slicking himself up.

Kurt watched Blaine intently, biting his lip. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, at least not again, but his husband did have a beautiful cock.

Blaine pulled back, just an inch away from Kurt's lips. "Are you ready for me?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.  
>"Yes.."<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, slowly pressing in as he growled in his husband's ear.

Kurt's eyes screwed shut, moaning softly as the sound sent small shock waves of pleasure through his body.

Blaine stopped to give Kurt a chance to get used to him. "How do you want me baby?"

"Fast..B-But not too fast.." Kurt said, kissing him before laying back to give Blaine a better angle.

Blaine started working his hips, sliding in and out of Kurt as he worked up to the speed Kurt wanted. "You're so sexy, Kurt..."

Kurt's breathing started becoming labored, gasping as he felt the hot drag of his husband's thick member inside of him, filling him and stretching him. Making him feel like no one ever could.

Blaine sucked the skin over Kurt's collarbone into his mouth, thrusting a little harder.

"Unh! Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, placing his hands on the back of his husband's neck. "Oh god..Yes baby..Yes!"

Blaine angled himself to hit Kurt's prostate. "Shit! You're so tight!"

Kurt's hips bucked up at the sudden jolt of pleasure, causing him to cry out Blaine's name.

"Fuck...say my name again..." Blaine gasped, digging his nails into Kurt's hips.

Kurt gasped at the slight pain. "Blaine!..Mmm..Blaine.." he panted, looking up at him.

Blaine wondered why Kurt had asked if Blaine regretted only being with him. This was the most amazing feeling he could ever imagine. No one else could make him feel this.

Kurt arched his back, clenching around Blaine, the impossibly tight heat around Blaine's length making him cry out as Kurt keened softly.

"Fuck! Baby! I'm not gonna last...so fucking good!" Blaine breathed out.

"Come inside me.." Kurt breathed out, looking up at Blaine, his eyes loaded with lust before letting out a high whimper every time Blaine's hips pressed against him. He was so close and so full. He didn't know how much more he could take either.

Blaine gave a few more thrusts to Kurt's prostate, cumming deep inside Kurt as he cried out.

Kurt all but purred as he felt Blaine fill him, looking up at his husband's beautiful face as the wet heat spread. Kurt bit his lip, his body rocking with the unpredictable thrusts Blaine was making. He made a sharp sound before he starting coming in streaks up his own stomach.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, panting harshly.

Kurt stayed like that as long as he could, his legs tight around his lover and his back arched. Then he relaxed, spread and splayed under a sweaty Blaine, his chest still rising and falling fast beneath him as they both sucked in breath.  
>"I love you..." Kurt panted.<p>

Blaine breathed out heavily. "I love you so much baby...holy shit..."

Kurt laughed softly, placing his hand on Blaine's red cheek. "You're amazing.."

"So are you baby," Blaine smiled. "Shower?"

"Shower.." Kurt sighed in agreement.

Later, they all met up with the family at Breadstix, greeting each other with warm hugs and hellos.

They sat down and ordered their drinks.  
>"So what's all this about?" Carole asked.<p>

"Well..I had a job interview at Vrazel's today..." Kurt said smiling.

"Did you get it?" Burt asked, smiling.

"I start Monday." He said grinning.

Everyone congratulated Kurt, causing him to blush.

"Well it pays a helluva lot better than Chuck E Cheese's." He laughed, his cheeks pink.

Everyone laughed and giggled.  
>"I'm proud of you son," Burt said.<p>

Kurt smiled up at his father. "Thanks dad..I wouldn't have even applied if it wasn't for Blaine.." he said, squeezing his husband's hand.

Blaine shrugged. "Just happened to look up at the right time."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Well, thank you.."

"I love you," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, turning to glare at Finn as he made a gagging noise.

Blaine giggled. "You two never fail to amuse me."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy my pain.." Kurt sighed as Finn laughed.

"At least you don't live with each other anymore," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"I do kind of miss having you around Kurt.." Finn sighed, looking across the table at his brother.

Blaine smiled. "Come on. You know you miss him."

Kurt sighed, a light smile gracing his lips. "I miss you too.."

Carole smiled, happy to see them getting along.

The dinner went well, everyone congratulating Kurt again before they all went home, our happy couple falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Awee our Kurtie got a job! :D So proud of him! And haha omg naked jumping jacks. And for those who don't know, yes I know people that actually do that XD Have any suggestions? Let us know! Comments please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Definitely a fun filled chapter! Baby shower! Dylan arrives! Another surprise! A little scene for Kitalene ; ) And if you'd like to listen to the song near the end, it's Boyce Avenue's cover of What Makes You Beautiful. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day of the baby shower was hectic to say the least as they rushed to get everything ready. Marissa walked in and gasped as she saw all the decorations. Streamers hung all around the living room and kitchen. There was a small table with all kinds of snacks and drinks. There was a table set up with a mommy-to-be table cover on it with matching plates, cups, and napkins. There were "It's A Boy" helium balloons everywhere and cute banner for everyone to sign. They had hung a carriage pinata and a few games set up. Of course the famous how big is mommy's tummy game and another one that had about twelve ice cubes with little babies in them. Whoever melted theirs first would win. She walked closer to the table and saw two beautifully decorated cakes. One was designed for her. It was shaped like her baby bump and was dressed in what looked like a wedding gown inspired teddy with a bow on the center of the breast. The other was a two tier cake designed for Dylan. The bottom layer was white with baby blue and brown icing ribbons and little balls of icing around the bottom to match. The top had the same baby blue icing with white and brown polka dots. Setting at the top was a little baby carriage with a tiny boy in it. And a banner on top of the bottom tier reading 'Congratulations Marissa and John." Marissa turned to the boys with a tear falling to her cheek. "Oh boys you've done such a wonderful job! This is...more than I could've asked for. It's beautiful..."<p>

They each hugged the pregnant woman. Kurt put a 'Mother-To-Be' tiara and sash on her. "It's no problem. We love you," Blaine said softly. "But before everyone gets here, we want to go ahead and give you our gifts."  
>They took Marissa to the spare room, revealing a beautiful red stroller.<br>"It's really easy to use. The handles are adjustable. There's four positions and a reclining backrest. And a cup holder for you and Dylan and a raincover." Blaine said smiling. "We also got you a Weeblock. It's to put over him while changing him so he doesn't pee in your face," her son said, giggling. "The whole thing is washable. I thought it would be a good thing to have. And we have one more thing to show you...Well...not really /one/...But anyways...Kurt do you want to show her?"

Kurt nodded. "We've been preparing since we found out you were pregnant," He said, walking to the closet. He opened the door and revealed dozens of bags of diapers. "We figured you'd go through a lot of them so we just wanted to be prepared. What do you think?"

Marissa had tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled them both in for tight hugs. "You boys are too much. You didn't have to do all this for me. Thank you so much...I just...I don't even know how to thank you...This means so much to me..."

The boys both hugged her close, smiling as she pulled away, wiping her tears. "We love you.." Blaine said smiling.

"I love you two so much...Dylan is one lucky baby," she said softly.

They both smiled, each giving her a small kiss before people started to arrive.

Brittany hugged Blaine close. "This is so pretty! It makes me want a baby. I really thought that stork was bringing one to me..."

Blaine chuckled, "Maybe one day.."

Rachel hugged both of them. "I might have to hire you two for my baby shower whenever Finn and I decide to have a daughter or gay son!" She said smiling pleasantly.

Blaine held back a laughed. "I'd love to. You should tell Kurt that!"

She did just that, hugging Kurt and repeating what she told Blaine.

Kurt's eyes went wide as the memory of walking in on her and Finn. "Oh my God..."

"You wouldn't want to do that for me Kurt? After all, I will be, your famous sister-in-law one day." She said matter of factly.

"Yes. Yes I would. Just no more mentioning you being with my brother..." Kurt said quickly.

Rachel blushed, nodding before walking off.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine watching them, almost falling over with laughter.

Kurt rolled his eyes, walking off to greet the other guests.

The shower went well. Everyone spending time with Marissa, eating, drinking, and playing games.

They all left, Marissa thanking the boys before she left. The next week was nothing but pure anticipation. Kurt started his job and he was completely in love with it. Even though they both came home exhausted every night. It was about one in the morning one night when Blaine's phone rang.

Blaine reached for his phone and answered, not even looking to see who it was.  
>"Hello?'<p>

"Blaine!" John said frantically. "It's time."

Blaine jumped out of bed.  
>"Do you need anything? We're on our way!"<p>

"No, just come to the hospital." John said.

Kurt looked up. "Mmph..Baby..What's wrong?"

"Be there as soon as possible!" Blaine said quickly before hanging up.

"Mom's going into labor...oh my God...we have to get dressed...oh my God..." Blaine said frantically, running around the room.

Kurt quickly got up, slipping on a hoodie and jeans, nearly tripping over them as he struggled to put them on. "Oh my god!"

Blaine got dressed. "Can you drive? I'm freaking out..."

"Yeah..Yeah.." Kurt said, panicking a bit himself as he ran to grab the keys.

They ran outside and got in Kurt's car, rushing to the hospital.

They ran into the emergency room and they saw Marissa sitting in a wheelchair while John signed papers at the nurse's station.

Blaine rushed to her side.  
>"Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Are you craving anything?"<p>

"Blaine, I'm fine baby.." She said, trying to control her breathing.

"Are you sure? I'll do anything. Oh God..." Blaine sighed, trying to calm down. "I need coffee. Yeah coffee. Coffee sounds good. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Blaine..Look at me sweetie.." Marissa said.

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at his mother.

"I'm going to be okay..I've done this before.." She said laughing breathily before wincing and grabbing Blaine's hand, squeezing tightly as she groaned.

"I haven't!" Blaine practically squealed. "Oh God. Are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain...oh my God...can we just get him out please!"

Marissa rode out the pain before looking up. "I'm okay..Kurt looks like he's about to pass out.." She said, looking over to Kurt who was paler than usual.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Oh my God. Are you okay? Do you want coffee? I want coffee. Mom, we'll be back. We're going to get coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No sweetheart I'm fine.." She said as some nurses came out to wheel her to the delivery room.

"I'll be right back!" Blaine called as she went down the hall. Blaine turned back to Kurt.  
>"Are you okay? I'm freaking out. Please say something..."<p>

"I'm just..Really..I don't know.." Kurt finally breathed out.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly.

"It's just a lot to take in.." Kurt swallowed.

"I know...I don't know if I can handle this..." Blaine said quietly.

"Okay we can't both be freaking out.." Kurt said shakily, pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Kurt...I'm not ready..."

"It's gonna be okay.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl...I couldn't do it...that's just...it's crazy..." Blaine said, shaking his head.

"I don't see how she's so calm.." Kurt said.

"She's not. She's trying to hide it from me," Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed. "Come on, let's go get coffee."

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt's hand as they walked down the hall.

They went to go get coffee from the machine down the hall and walked down to sit in the waiting room.

Blaine leaned against Kurt for a while before deciding to check on his mom.

Blaine looked inside the room, and Marissa was lying in the bed, John standing next to her. "Hey sweetie.." Marissa said breathily. Blaine assumed she hadn't started pushing yet.

He walked in a little further. "How's everything going?"

"Good.." she sighed, letting her head fall back and wincing as she squeezed John's hand. "You're doing great baby.." He said softly.

"How much longer do you have?" Blaine masked carefully.

"I don't know yet..." She said as she relaxed again. "I hope it's soon.."

Blaine walked over, kissing her cheek. "I'll be right outside with Kurt. Just have john come get me if you need me."

"Alright sweetheart..." She breathed out.

"I love you..." Blaine said softly.

"I love you too Blaine.." She smiled weakly.

Blaine smiled back before walking back out to Kurt.

He saw Kurt was asleep in his chair and sat next to him, sighing softly. He fell asleep at one point, waking up later that morning. He looked at his watch. It was about eight am.

Blaine got up and went to see his mom. She was asleep as well. John smiled when Blaine walked in.  
>"Hey. I'm gonna go get breakfast for everyone. Will you tell Kurt if he wakes up?"<p>

John nodded. "Yeah.." He yawned.

Blaine smiled before heading out. He went to Subway and got three bacon, egg, and cheese flatbread subs and a veggie delight for Kurt. He stopped and got orange juice and coffee for everyone as well before going back to the hospital.

When he got back, Kurt was awake. "I think she started pushing.." he said as Blaine walked in.

Blaine's eyes went wide and he handed Kurt the drinks. "Will you help me bring these?" He said, quickly walking to her room.  
>"Hey mom, I brought breakfast..." he said as he opened the door.<p>

"Not right now sweetie.." The nurse said. "Were about to start pushing.."

"Thank you so much Blaine.." Marissa said before he face contorted in pain.

Blaine stood completely still. This was it. He felt like he might feint.

The nurse asked him to go sit in the waiting room and he did for what felt like forever. About an hour later is when they started to hear the screaming and Blaine looked pale, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I have to check on her...something sounds wrong..." Blaine got up before Kurt could protest.

He opened the door with shaking hands and poked his head inside to see Marissa, letting out a loud groan that turned into a scream. Her face was red and her hair soaked with sweat as she pushed, turning to John.  
>"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"<br>Blaine quickly closed the door, hurrying back to the waiting room.

"Holy shit! Oh my God! She looks possessed!" Blaine said, eyes still wide.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked as another resounding scream ripped through the area, making them both flinch.

Blaine had tears burning his eyes. "I don't know..."

Kurt motioned for Blaine to come sit down with him and pulled him close. "It's okay baby..She's probably just crowning.."

"Ahhghhh! Noooo! I don't want to think of my mother's you know what..."

"Shh.. it's okay, it'll be over soon.." Kurt tried to soothe.

Blaine covered his ears as she screamed again. "I wish he'd just come out already..."

Kurt nodded, "Me too.." he said. The screams continued for quite some time until there was one more, louder than the rest and then silence as a weird sort of calm settled over the hospital.

Blaine sat up, staring at her room as he waited for someone to make a noise.

They heard a faint crying and tears quickly gathered in Blaine and Kurt's eyes. "Oh my god.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "He's here..."

They waited for a bit until John came out in his scrubs, tears in his eyes. "He's perfect..Do you two want to come see him?"

Blaine nodded, holding Kurt's hand as they walked in. Blaine's heart melted as soon as he saw the healthy, beautiful little boy.  
>"Oh my God...he's...he's perfect...I have a baby brother..."<p>

Marissa was holding him, smiling up at Blaine as the baby boy in her arms made a small whining noise. She smoothed over the beautiful brown curls on his head. "Dylan...There's your big brother..." She said softly.

Blaine walked closer, tears streaming down his face.  
>"C...can I hold him?"<p>

Marissa nodded, carefully holding him up to Blaine.

Blaine took his brother in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off Dylan as his big grin spread across his face.  
>"Hey there Dylan...he's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen..." Blaine smiled as he placed his finger in his brother's tiny palm and he wrapped his little fingers around the digit. Blaine shook his head in amazement. "He is so perfect...I just wanna hold him forever."<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He looked so happy holding Dylan. It really was a beautiful sight.

Blaine didn't want to give him up but he passed Dylan to Kurt, smiling at his husband.

Kurt looked down at Dylan, smiling wide as he held him carefully. "Hi.." he said sweetly.

Blaine teared up at the sight. It was beautiful.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before returning Dylan to his mother. She looked exhausted, but so happy as she held her baby boy.

A few minutes later, the nurse had to take Dylan to the nursery. Blaine day on the edge of the bed, taking his mother's hand.  
>"You did amazing..."<p>

Marissa smiled tiredly at her son, kissing his forehead softly. "Thank you sweetheart..."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything?" Blaine asked.

She smiled weakly, squeezing his hand slightly. "I'm okay..John has been taking good care of me, I promise.." She said, looking over at her boyfriend who was asleep in the chair by the windows.

Blaine nodded. "I'm gonna go ahead and throw out the breakfast. Let me know if you want something later...you need to get some rest."

"Thank you for being here..." She said softly.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I'll be outside.."

She nodded, closing her eyes as Blaine got up and walked back into the waiting room where Kurt was lying across chairs, asleep. He walked to the nursery window, looking at his beautiful baby brother. He couldn't believe he was actually here. It was a surreal feeling to see Dylan lying there after so long. He was the most precious thing Blaine had ever seen. Dylan hadn't opened his eyes yet. But he had gorgeous brown hair and when he held Blaine's finger, he got this overwhelming feeling. It was the first time he held him but he already loved him so much. He knew he would always be here for him. Even when he and Kurt moved to New York. He would drive to Ohio every day to see him if he wanted him to. He was going to be there for his little brother.

A nurse came out and asked Blaine of he'd like to see Dylan. He went inside and carefully picked up the crying baby. Blaine held him close as he started to sing.

_"Close your eyes  
>Have no fear<br>The monsters gone  
>He's on the run and your [brother's] here<em>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<p>

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better..."<p>

Dylan slowly started to calm down as Blaine sang to him.

_"Out on the ocean sailing away  
>I can hardly wait<br>To see you come of age  
>But I guess we'll both just have to be patient<br>'Cause it's a long way to go  
>A hard row to hoe<br>Yes it's a long way to go  
>But in the meantime<em>

Before you cross the street  
>Take my hand<br>Life is what happens to you  
>While you're busy making other plans<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<p>

Before you go to sleep  
>Say a little prayer<br>Every day in every way  
>It's getting better and better<p>

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
>Beautiful boy<br>Darling, darling, darling  
>Darling [Dylan]"<p>

Dylan's breathing evened out as he fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Blaine smiled, kissing his tiny cheeks. He turned and saw john watching. Blaine smiled and motioned for him to come in.

John walked in, smiling down at Blaine and his son. "How's he doing?"

"He was crying. But he's better now," Blaine said softly. "He looks like you."

John smiled tearing up a bit as Blaine handed Dylan to him. "I..I wanted to ask you something Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "What is it?"

"I love your mom...More than anything in this world...And I know how close the both of you are...And I wouldn't feel right about doing this without asking you first.." John said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine had a feeling he knew what john was about to ask. He stood there, waiting for the actual question.

"I want to ask your mom to marry me.." John said softly, searching Blaine's face for any sign of emotion.

Blaine gave a soft smile.  
>"John, you're a great guy. You treat my mom better than any other guy. And somehow you got her to trust again. And Dylan's going to need a father...I'm sorry for how I acted when I first found out about you. It was immature. But I think it would make her so happy if you asked her. Just...promise me one thing...?" Blaine said, trying to hold back tears.<p>

"Anything.." John said smiling wide.

"You two have a baby now...you're a family..."Blaine said, looking down. "Just...please don't forget about me..."

John set Dylan down into the bed and slowly pulled Blaine into a hug. "Blaine..we could never forget about you..You're an amazing boy and you make your mother so happy..I'm so happy to have met you.." John said sincerely.

Blaine hugged him back, letting the tears come.  
>"Thank you...it means a lot to me..."<p>

"And no matter how far away you live, I will always consider you and Kurt part of my family.." John said.

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, John."

John released him and smiled. "I'm..Gonna go talk to your mom..Wish me luck.." He said happily, before starting back to her room.

Blaine wished him luck and went to go sit by Kurt.

John gently woke Marissa, anxiety settling itself in his stomach.

She slowly sat up. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with Dylan?"

"He's perfect.." he smiled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "I..I wanted to ask you something.."

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

John got down on one knee next to the bed. "Marissa.. I love you..So much..I couldn't imagine life without you, or that beautiful baby boy in the nursery.." he started.

Marissa got tears in her eyes. "Oh my God..."

"You are my world..And I want to spend the rest of my life with you..you've brought me more happiness than I could ever ask for..And I don't want that happiness to end.." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "And I would be honored..If you would be my wife..Marissa..Will you marry me?"

The tears came more freely now. "Oh my God! Yes! Yes!" She squealed.

John's smile was a mile wide as he stood and kissed her deeply before pulling away to slip the ring on her finger with shaking hands.

"I love you...I love you so much, john..." Marissa said, smiling.

"I love you too.." He said softly, kissing her again.

"Can you get Blaine? Oh my God! I'm so happy!" She said excitedly, kissing him again.

John chuckled, kissing her one more time before walking out into the waiting room and telling Kurt and Blaine Marissa wanted them.

She covered the ring with her other hand as they walked in.

"Yes?" Blaine asked. Judging by John's smile, he has a feeling he already knew what this was about.

She waited for them to get closer and held her hand out.  
>"JOHN PROPOSED!"<p>

Kurt squealed loudly running to look at the ring. "Oh my god!" He gasped.

Blaine smiled. "He came to talk to me before he did. I'm happy for you momma."

Marissa smiled over at John. "You asked Blaine?"

John nodded, smiling. "Needed his approval."

The woman smiled, tears gathering in her eyes.

Blaine took her hand. "I want you to be happy. You're gonna make a great little family."

Marissa grabbed Blaine's hand. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too mom," Blaine smiled.

Kurt giggled giddily. "Oh it's so gorgeous.." he sighed, still gazing at her ring.

"I know!" Marissa squeaked. "It's perfect!"

"You have to let me help with the wedding!"

"Who else would I ask? Look what you did with yours!" Marissa said happily.

Kurt smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I can't wait! We need to celebrate!" She said, staring at her ring.

"We will when you've had time to rest.." John said.

Marissa sighed. "More resting."

"Yes, more resting.." John chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Can I eat first at least?" She asked.

"Of course..What would you like?" He asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Something I wasn't allowed to have when I was pregnant..."

"Well, I know Kurt made you eat healthy, So why don't I go get you a big burger?" John said smiling.

Marissa's eyes lit up. "Yes! And fries and a Pepsi! Sorry Kurt..." she giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and sighed. "It's fine..."

"Thank you hunny!" Marissa said as john headed out.

"So...Is it easier the second time around?" Kurt asked, sitting.

"So, it it easier the second time around?" Kurt asked Marissa as he sat down.

"Much! I knew what to expect and Dylan was a bit smaller than that butter ball was," Marissa chuckled, pointing to Blaine.

"It didn't sound easy.." Blaine said seriously.

"It's easier but still hurts like hell. You should've seen me with you. I wasn't prepared. I thought I was going to attack your father. He wouldn't get his camera away from me. But this time I knew what to do. And I had john help me with some...things to make it easier. You don't need to know about that. But it was definitely easier."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow curiously. "I want to know.." he giggled.

Marissa looked up and Blaine left the room.  
>"Well. We went to a birthing class and they suggested rubbing olive oil down there to prepare for the stretch. And well him being a guy, well he made it fun," she giggled. "I can't wait until I can wear heels again though. I'm gonna be so self-conscious until then."<p>

"Why would you be self-conscious? You're gorgeous." Kurt said.

Marissa blushed lightly. "I just pushed out a baby...I'm not exactly...small right now..."

"You always look amazing." Kurt smiled.

Marissa giggled. "You won't really understand what I'm talking about..."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head as he called Blaine in, letting him know it was okay to come in.

"So how long do you have to stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Until I'm rested enough to leave.." She said smiling.

"You should get some rest then," Blaine smiled.

"I want my burger first.." She giggled.

Blaine laughed. "Alright."

John brought Marissa her food later and she smiled wide as he handed her the bag.

She bit into the burger, moaning at the taste.  
>"Oh my God...thank you so much hunny!"<p>

John smiled. "You're welcome baby.." he said as his fiancé enjoyed the food.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good baby. But do you?" Kurt said softly, walking over to his husband and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"No. I'll eat at home. I don't wanna spend any more money on food today."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine lightly. They spent a couple more hours at the hospital until Marissa felt well enough for them all to leave with Dylan.

They went back to Marissa's apartment to make sure she was okay and had everything she needed.

Blaine was holding Dylan on the couch when he looked up at Blaine, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Blaine smiled wide.  
>"Hey Dylan. How do you like your new home? Hmm?"<p>

The baby looked around before looking back to Blaine, his little hands grasping at the air.

Blaine lifted him up, kissing his cheek before Dylan pulled at his curls.  
>"Oww! You like pulling hair?" Blaine giggled.<p>

Kurt and Marissa smiled fondly at Blaine as he gently removed Dylan's hand from his hair.

"He's so adorable," Blaine sighed happily.

"Well it's time to feed him.." Marissa smiled, getting up to go make his bottle.

Blaine handed him over when she finished making it.  
>"How does it feel to be able to get up and do things?"<p>

"Amazing.." she giggled as she started to feed Dylan.

"What are you doing about work?" Blaine asked concernedly.

"Well..when my maternity leave is up..I might have to fund someone to watch him during the day, unless I choose to quit and stay home with him.." She said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Well I can help when I'm not working or at school."

"Thank you sweetheart.." She smiled up at him.

"Just please don't hesitate to call. We'd be more than happy to take him."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "It won't be any trouble."

"I will boys. Thank you," Marissa said softly.

The boys smiled at Marissa. "He's beautiful Marissa.." Kurt said sweetly.

"He has the same eyes as Blaine," Marissa said, looking at Dylan.

"Really?" Blaine said softly.

"Kurt, come look. Blaine can't say anything since he thinks they're just brown," she said, shaking her head.

Kurt leaned over, looking into Dylan's eyes. There were tinted blue slightly, but there was a hint of the beautiful hazel that would come out in the next few weeks. "Oh wow.." Kurt smiled.

"See?" Marissa said excitedly, making Blaine blush.

"They're beautiful..." Kurt said sweetly.

Marissa smiled. "I know..."

"Just like yours.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine looked down and blushed.  
>"Can I make dinner for everyone? To celebrate? Or do you want to go out?"<p>

"I think we should stay in tonight.." Marissa said, starting to burp Dylan.

"What would you like?" Blaine asked. "And Kurt, stop giving me that look... I'm not gonna make a mess."

"You always make good stir-fry..And..When did he make a mess?" Marissa asked.

Blaine sighed. "In France, I woke up to Kurt making crepes. Well when we got back, I tried being sweet and making them...I made a mess and one even wound up on the ceiling..."

Marissa laughed lightly. "Well it's the thought that counts.."

"It was horrible," Blaine groaned as Kurt giggled. "But I'm gonna get started on dinner..."

Kurt smiled. "I love you baby.." he called as John walked in, sitting next to Marissa.

"I love you too!" Blaine called back as he started the rice and got the vegetables ready.

They had a lovely dinner as a family before Kurt and Blaine returned home, immediately going to lie on the bed, sighing deeply.

"Oh my God," Blaine groaned. "I'm so tired."

"You're not **too** tired are you?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked. "I could probably be on my deathbed and all you'd have to do is start biting my neck or ear and I'd be up for it."

Kurt laughed, rolling over on top of his husband. "You're silly.."

"And you're sexy," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned down pressing his lips to Blaine's as he pressed the lines of their bodies together.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Kurt's hair.

Kurt let out a gentle moan, rolling his body slightly as his hands slid down to Blaine's waist.

Blaine gasped, rocking his hips up against Kurt's.

"Mmm...Baby.." Kurt gasped, kissing down to Blaine's neck.

Blaine made a loud whimper, causing Eva to bark.

Kurt ignored it, biting down on Blaine's neck roughly.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Blaine cried out, thrusting up against Kurt.

Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine's shirt off and kissing down his chest.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Oh baby..."

Kurt kissed down the trail of hair on Blaine's stomach to the waistband of his jeans.

Blaine's hands gripped the edges of the bed. "Oh God Kurt...I need you..."

"Mmm..I want to taste you baby.." Kurt said quietly, unbuttoning Blaine's jeans and pulling out his long, thick member.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...I want you to...please..."

Kurt took Blaine in his hand, looking up at him with innocent eyes as he lapped at the head.

Blaine let out a strangled moan. Eva popped up, barking at Kurt.

Kurt gasped, jumping. "Eva! No!"

Blaine leaned over as she barked louder.  
>"Eva, it's okay. Lay down."<p>

She did as she was told and Kurt sighs before taking Blaine into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Blaine let out another loud moan, causing Eva to jump up and bark loudly again.

"Eva!" Blaine yelled. "Lay!"

Eva's ears laid back as she timidly lay down again, whining a bit.

Kurt started his work on Blaine again, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Blaine whimpered, his hands flying to Kurt's hair.  
>Eva jumped up again, growling at Kurt. Blaine sighed. "Eva! God!"<p>

Kurt pulled off sighing.  
>"Ugh, I'm sorry baby. I can't do this."<p>

"It's okay baby..." Blaine groaned, turning to Eva. "Go lay down!"

Eva tucked her tail between her legs, walking over to her bed and lying down.  
>"Ugh..Your dog just gave us both blue balls..." Kurt sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry," Blaine grumbled. "Ugh this is gonna hurt in a bit."

"I know..." Kurt grunted, scooting up to lay by Blaine and pulled the covers over them. "Why do they even call it blue balls?...Balls are really weird looking when you think about it...They're not even that attractive looking.." Kurt said, his mind wandering as it usually did when he was tired.

Blaine giggled at his husband. "Well you could always come up with a different way to look at them...hmm...like Kurt Hummel's bulging pink fun sack!"

Kurt let out a loud laugh. "So you think my balls are fun?"

"Honestly, I have the same view on them as you do..." Blaine said, looking away from Kurt. "But there is this one spot that makes you make the sexiest noises..."

"What spot?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd show you but what about Eva?"

"Just..Put her in her kennel for a bit..She'll be okay.." Kurt said.

"Okay...But there's something I want to try...While I do that and wash my hands, go get a glass of ice water...No questions." Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again, going to do as he was told and returning to the bedroom.

Blaine came back, stripping before doing the same to Kurt and getting on the bed. "Lay back and just relax baby. I'm gonna take care of you..." Blaine said as he lifted two fingers to Kurt's lips. "Suck." Kurt did as he was told and Blaine pulled out, positioning himself between Kurt's thighs. He used his now wet fingers to lightly trace up and down the seam in the middle, all the way to the base of Kurt's hard cock. He leaned down, doing the same with his tongue. "How does that feel?"

"O-oh god..." Kurt gasped. "I..Unh...Good..."

Blaine slowly started pumping Kurt as he pressed his lips to the right side of his husband's sack, sucking the skin into his mouth until he had taken both in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Kurt's balls and moaned his husband's name, sending shocks of pleasure through Kurt as Blaine added more pressure with his hand.

Kurt cried out, his breathing erratic as he pulled Blaine's hair roughly. "Fuck! Oh shit! Blaine! I'm gonna cum!"

Blaine sucked harder as he worked his hand faster, causing Kurt to cum all over his stomach. He pulled off and licked up all of Kurt's sweet cum, moaning at the taste. He knew from experience that after climaxing, his testicles were overheated and sometimes a little sore. Blaine grabbed the water and downed the drink so his mouth was nice and cold. He immediately enveloped Kurt's entire sack, one ball at a time, the cool feeling soothing Kurt like an ice pack.

"Ahh..Mmm..Baby..." Kurt panted. '"That feels so good..."

Blaine pulled back, letting them slowly slip out of his mouth. He smiled as he straddled Kurt. "Feel better?"

"Much..." Kurt smiled. "That was amazing baby..How did you know how to do that?"

Blaine blushed lightly. "Cosmo..."

Kurt giggled. "Well, I love Cosmo.." he said smiling.

"Me too..." Blaine said, smiling. "Listening to you...My god that was fucking hot..." he breathed out, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed softly, letting his head fall back. "Mmm...Really?"

Blaine moved to Kurt's ear. "Yeah..I swear...If you just moaned and breathed in my ear, that's all it would take for me..."

Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck. "Do you want to test that theory?" He asked, his voice low and seductive.

Blaine's eyelashes fluttered as he nodded. "Do...Do you want to...?"

Kurt nodded back, pulling Blaine up a bit and kissing his ear.

Blaine gasped. "I've wanted to do this for a while...It's like being teased until you just can't take it and explode..."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear. "You're so sexy..." he purred.

Blaine made a small noise. "So are you baby..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear before running his own hand down his torso and giving off a breathy moan.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Oh god..."

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, placing one hand in the black curls and the other running across Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine's breathing hitched, Kurt's moans sending chills through his body.

"Fuck...Blaine..Ahhh..." Kurt growled right against Blaine's ear.

The muscles in Blaine's stomach tensed as he clutched to the back of Kurt's neck. "Oh my god...baby..."

"Mmm...You're so fucking hot Blaine..I wanna make you cum baby..Unh..." Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine rocked his hips, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder as he bit back a whimper.

"Look at you...Falling apart from just my voice..Fuck! So hot..." Kurt breathed out, panting lightly.

A sharp whine escaped Blaine's lips. "Oh my god...Don't stop baby..."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear. "Mmm..Blaine..Such a sexy little slut...Gahh...Aren't you my dirty little whore?" Kurt moaned quietly.

"Oh yes! Yes! I'm your whore..." Blaine gasped, already feeling that tightening in his stomach.

Kurt let out a long deep moan, tightening his fingers in Blaine's curls. "So fucking hot...I want you to cum for me Blaine...Please..I need to hear you baby.." Kurt whined.

"Fuck!" Blaine whimpered. "I'm so close baby...so fucking close..."

Kurt let out a loud breathy moan in Blaine's ear, pulling his hair a bit harder and it sent Blaine flying over the edge.

Blaine cried out, cumming on both their chests. He panted heavily. "Oh my god..."

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, tangling their tongues together as Blaine came down.

Blaine pulled back, completely sated. "See how much you affect me?" he giggled.

"It's so sexy..." Kurt giggled.

"Really?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Really...If I hadn't have just cum, I would've been hard again..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine tightened his hold on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him close and kissing him passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before reaching for a tissue and cleaning them up. "I'm gonna get more water. Do you want some?"

"Please..." Kurt said softly.

Blaine got up and grabbed the glass. He got himself one and drank it quickly before refilling it and bringing it to Kurt.

Kurt thanked him, quickly chugging the icy beverage. "Mmm..Thank you baby.." he said smiling before setting the glass on the nightstand and laying back.

Blaine crawled into bed and cuddled up to Kurt, resting his head on his chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. "Good night baby."

"Goodnight Blaine..." Kurt said as they both quickly fell asleep.

The next day, Blaine woke up and made a simple breakfast, pancakes with fruit and coffee before waking Kurt up. It was Kurt's first day of work and he knew he'd take forever to find the perfect first day outfit.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine as his eyes flickered open, sparkling in the pale morning sun that filtered through the curtains.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine said softly. "I made breakfast."

Kurt blushed. "Is the kitchen a disaster area?" Kurt giggled playfully.

"No," Blaine giggled.

"Good.." Kurt smiled, yawning.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Come on. You have a big day today."

"I know..I'm excited!" He smiled as he got up.

"Let's eat then you can start getting ready."

"Mmkay.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine walked back to the kitchen, pouring their coffee and making Kurt's plate.

Kurt slipped on some boxer briefs, smiling as he walked into the kitchen. "Mmm..Smells good.."

"Thanks," Blaine said softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, sighing happily. "What are you doing today?" He asked, kissing his jaw sweetly.

"Not sure. I work in the afternoon though."

"Do you work long today?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine again before sitting down in front of his breakfast.

Blaine shook his head, biting into a pancake. "Two to six."

"Good." Kurt smiled.

"Did you have plans or something?" Blaine asked.

"No.." Kurt shrugged. "I just like being home with you."

Blaine gave a sweet smile. "Me too. When do you get off?"

"About one.." Kurt said, reaching over to hold Blaine's hand.

"I hope you like it," Blaine said softly.

"I will baby..I've always wanted to work there." Kurt grinned.

"Good," Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine before finishing his breakfast and thanking his husband. He got dressed and kissed Blaine again, telling him he'd see him that night before walking out.

Blaine wished Kurt luck again and looked around, deciding to clean until he went to work.

Eva chased Blaine around the house as he cleaned, wagging her tail happily as she trailed behind him.

Blaine stopped to play with her for a bit. He had felt bad for yelling at her the previous night so he decided to give her some extra attention today.

She basked in the welcome attention, licking Blaine's cheeks happily.

He took her on a walk around the neighborhood before Blaine got back to cleaning. Once he was done, he showered and headed off to work.

Kurt got home a little after Blaine left, smiling when he saw the clean house. He let Eva out of her kennel and decided to laze about until Blaine got home, watching movies and such.

A couple hours later, Blaine came home, smiling when he saw Kurt.  
>"Hey baby. How was your first day?"<p>

"Tiring..But good!" He said, smiling up at his husband.

Blaine went to sit by Kurt. "But you like it right?"

"I love it.." Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's lap.

"Good," Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes, nuzzling into Blaine's hand.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine said dreamily.

Kurt blushed, looking up at his husband. "You must be blind.."

"Nope. My eyesight is pretty perfect actually," Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed softly. "How was your day?" He asked, kissing Blaine's palm.

"It was alright. Better now that I'm home."

Blaine said softly. "What was your ACT score again?"

"Thirty-four.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Have you checked the mail today? I'm waiting to see if we got scholarships or not."

"Not yet.." Kurt said, sitting up.

"I'm gonna go do that..." Blaine said nervously. They only had a couple more weeks and they hadn't gotten their letters yet. Blaine came back holding a couple of junk letters and an envelope from the college. He came in smiling.  
>"This one is for you."<p>

Kurt gasped, grabbing the envelope from Blaine and clutching it close.  
>"Oh my god..I probably screwed up my audition and they hated me and this is them telling me they don't want me because I'm awful and I blew that note when I was singing.." Kurt breathed out in a rush.<p>

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Baby, I'm sure you did fine. Now open it! It's going to kill you until you know."

Kurt let out a slow breath. "Okay.." he opened the envelope and read it quickly. "Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked quickly

"I got..I got a Presidential scholarship..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh my God!" He yelled excitedly, pulling Kurt in for a hug.

Kurt hugged Blaine back, smiling wide. "I can't believe it.."

"I'm so proud of you baby," Blaine said softly.

"Thank you Blaine.." Kurt smiled. "Wait..Where's your letter?"

Blaine looked down. "I...I don't know..."

"It'll come baby.." Kurt said softly, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I hope so."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Just...what if I don't get it?"

"We still have a few weeks." Kurt said quietly.

"True..." Blaine sighed. "I'm really happy for you baby."

Kurt smiled weakly. "Thank you baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Why do you look sad?"

"Because I know you're worried.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine shook his head, bringing Kurt into his arms. "I'll be okay. Let's just be happy for you."

Kurt looked up, kissing Blaine softly when the house phone rang.

Blaine smiled sincerely at Kurt before answering the phone.  
>"Hello?"<p>

""Hey sweetheart!" Marissa chimed. "I have something for you. I guess your mail is still getting sent here..."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"It's from Ohio Northern University.." She said in a sing song voice.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I'll be right over!"

Kurt looked up confused as Blaine got off the phone. "What's wrong?"

"My letter went to the apartment. You coming?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh! Yes! Come on!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine giggled, grabbing the keys and not even bothering to change out of his uniform as they headed to the car.

They quickly drove to the apartment and up to the door, smiling wide.

They went inside and saw Marissa on the couch feeding Dylan.  
>"Hey mom! Where's the letter?"<p>

"On the counter.." She said softly, smiling up at Blaine.

Blaine walked over, picking up the letter and staring at it.  
>"I can't open it..."<p>

"You can do it baby.." Kurt said as Marissa walked over along with John.

Blaine opened it, taking a deep breath as he unfolded it and slowly read over it. He reread it a few times to make sure he was reading it right.  
>"Oh my God..."<p>

"What is it?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I...I got it..." Blaine said, looking up and smiling.

Everyone started talking at once, hugging Blaine tightly, Kurt kissing him happily.

Blaine kissed Kurt back and thanked everyone. "That means with this and my financial aid, if I do some work at the college, I shouldn't have to pay much out of pocket..."

"This is perfect!" Kurt said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine.." Marissa sighed happily.

"Thanks," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I love you.."

"I love you too baby."

They stayed over for a bit before going back to the house.

They got back and though he had gotten the scholarship, Blaine was stressed out. He laid on the couch, trying to hide it from Kurt.

Kurt lay on top of Blaine smiling lightly. "Are you okay baby?" He asked softly. Nothing got past him.

Blaine nodded. "Just nervous."

"What about?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on Blaine's chest and looking up at him.

Blaine shrugged. "College. Work. Plus having to work at the college to pay my way through. Helping with Dylan when I can. Trying not to be too tired when I come home..."

"Remember I'm here to help Blaine.." Kurt said, looking down as he picked at a thread on Blaine's shirt.

"But there's also paying for the rest of yours too..."

"Which you don't have to worry about.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "And is getting a degree in music even something I should do? It's going to take five years to get my BA. We've always talked about New York. I just...I don't know what to do..."

"We can always transfer...And baby..If you're passionate about this then I know you have the spirit and heart to make it through it..Remember when you told me you wanted to teach music?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't remember..."

"Well it was one of our late night chats that you have in tour sleep.." he giggled.

"What did I say?" Blaine asked confused.

"You talk in you sleep sometimes..It's cute..But you told me you wanted to teach kids.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled softly. "I do..."

"Well ..If you went and made it through college..You would make a difference in those kids' lives..My first music teacher...She's the one who got me passionate about music..I wouldn't be who I am today without her.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine got tears in his eyes. Everything Kurt was saying was what he wanted. But he just didn't know if he could do it. "I'm just wondering if I should start my generals then study music in New York. Or do I start here and transfer? I don't know what's best for us."

"Well...When did you want to go to New York?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. When were you thinking?"

"Maybe..After a year or two?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I figured. But I just don't know what to do about classes." Blaine sighed.

"We'll figure it out baby..." Kurt said quietly.

"We start so soon though..."

"I know..." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"I don't know..." Blaine sighed. "Can we just take a bath?"

"Of course baby.." Kurt said smiling.

They got up and headed to the bathroom. Blaine sat on the counter, watching his husband draw up a nice bubble bath.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, nuzzling under his jaw. "I love you.."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too baby."

"You need to relax.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I know. I just don't know how to relax."

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Kurt asked, giggling a bit.

"I don't know. I just stress. I can't make it go away."

"Is there any way I can help?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Blaine shrugged. "Just being here helps."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine lightly. "Come on…let's get in the bath.."

Blaine climbed in after Kurt, resting against his chest.

Kurt rubbed up and down Blaine's back, trying to relax him if only for now.

Blaine sighed softly. "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome love..." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine smiled, leaning back and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly before starting to sing. _  
>" You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough..."_

Blaine blushed, closing his eyes as he listened.

_" Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see.."_

Blaine carefully turned over, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso.

_" You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful..."_  
>Kurt finished, kissing Blaine's forehead as he finished his slowed-down version of the song.<p>

Blaine sniffled, tears filling his eyes. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said quietly.

"I don't know how I got so lucky..."

"We're both lucky to have each other.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded wiping his tears. "You're so perfect."

"So are you beautiful.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine smiled. "Are you ready to get out? I wanna lay with you."

Kurt nodded. They got out and dried off before climbing into the bed, Kurt holding Blaine to his chest.

"Thank you Kurt..." Blaine whispered.

"For what baby?" Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine's slightly damp curls.

"Choosing me...marrying me...singing that song...I can't explain what it means to me..."

"You're my everything Blaine..." Kurt said quietly.

"You mean the world to me baby..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt teared up bit, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt back. "Good night baby."

"Good night Blaine.." Kurt smiled lightly, pulling Blaine closer.

* * *

><p>AN: So much emotion in this chapter! So fun writing it! We hope you all enjoyed. Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one has a little something for Canadian-23 ;) Hope you all enjoy! I know I did xD

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were hectic. Blaine decided to start with his music classes and the day school started hit them both like a train.<p>

Kurt woke up to the alarm and clutched to Blaine, who undoubtedly was going to make him get up.

"Baby we **have** to get up," Blaine said, trying to get out of Kurt's grip.

"But you're all warm..." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's skin.

"We have class though, Kurt," Blaine sighed. He knew he couldn't get out of Kurt's legs death grip.

Kurt groaned. "Fine.." He said, letting Blaine go.

Blaine got up and took a quick shower before starting breakfast for the two of them.

Kurt slumped out of bed, took a shower and dressed himself, carefully coiffuring his hair before walking out into the kitchen.  
>"I feel like death.." Kurt sighed.<p>

"Why?" Blaine asked, handing his husband some coffee.

"Because there's no coffee in my body...Thank you baby, you're amazing.." Kurt said softly, taking a high gulp of the caffeinated beverage, ignoring the burn.

Blaine smiled. "You're so adorable."

Kurt giggled. "I love you.." He said, inhaling the sweet scent of the coffee.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine smiled. "When do you're classes get out?"

"About one..You?" Kurt asked, looking up at his husband.

"Same. But I'm working at the college until five and closing at Friday's..."

Kurt looked up, his smile fading. "So..What time will you get home?"

"I don't know," Blaine sighed. "When everything is clean..."

Kurt nodded, looking back down as he started to push his eggs around his plate with his fork.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah." Kurt lied, putting on a smile. "What classes to you have today?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"A couple generals. Math and science. Music history and music theory. You?"

"Musical Theatre I, Ballet For Musical Theatre, Fundamentals of Music: Piano, and Makeup.." Kurt said, starting to eat again.

Blaine nodded. "I hope you like your classes."

"Me too.." Kurt said, finishing his food. He stood up, walking over to where Blaine was sitting and wrapped his arms around his neck from behind. "I hope you do too..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand. "Thanks baby."

"Come on, were gonna be late slow-poke.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine quickly finished before grabbing his bag.

Kurt stopped Blaine, by the door. Since they were both taking different cars to different parts of campus, they wouldn't see each other until tonight. He pulled Blaine close, kissing him deeply. "I love you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed, eyes still closed as Kurt pulled back. "You still take my breath away."

Kurt blushed, looking down before kissing him again.

Blaine pulled back. "If we don't stop, we'll be late..."

"Well it's not my fault you're so irresistible.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine groaned. "I want you..."

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine grasped his waist. "But...School.."

"Fine..." Blaine sighed.

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Blaine said softly. "Let's go..."

"Just remember..You'll have me tonight." Kurt winked giving Blaine one more chaste kiss before walking out to the car.

Blaine let out a sharp whine as he watched Kurt sway his hips before going to his car and heading to school.

School was interesting and Kurt was absolutely head over heels with all of his classes. Especially Makeup, which is something he never thought he would be interested in. He got out of his last class of the day and he had about an hour to kill until he had to go to work. He text Blaine. _  
>"Hey baby <em>_ how was your day?"_

Blaine was walking to the science building. To help pay for tuition, he was helping some of the teachers grade papers. He smiled when he read the text._  
>"Hey beautiful. Classes are okay. Going to be a bit of a challenge. How's yours?"<em>

_"Amazing. Do you have a spare minute? I want to see you."_

_"Meet outside the science wing?"_

_"Be there in a minute." _Kurt sent.

Blaine was already there. He sat one the stairs waiting for Kurt.

Kurt walked up a few minutes later, smiling at his husband. "Hey baby.."

Blaine smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and kissed his cheek. "How are you?" He asked, grabbing his hand.

"Good," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled softly, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"I won't be home until around three..." Blaine said quietly, looking down.

Kurt pulled back. "W-why so late?"

"We close at two..."

"Oh..." Kurt said, looking down.

Blaine sighed. "I'll try to get off early. We're usually dead at that time anyways. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry baby...It's okay...It's your job...I understand." Kurt said, putting on a smile for Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I'll be home as soon as I can..."

"Okay baby.." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine gave a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sighed, standing up. "I have to go baby. Have a good day at work."

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a small wave as he walked off.

Blaine went inside and worked with a couple teachers until five before walking to his car and sending a text to Kurt._  
>"Oh my God, that was boring! On my way to work. Wish I was coming home to you."<em>

_"So do I baby...Try to have a good night though."_ Kurt responded.

_"I'll try. I'll see you later, beautiful."_

_"I love you."_

Blaine smiled. _"I love you too baby."_

Kurt sighed as he lay back on the couch. He could tell Blaine was going to work himself to hard like he always said he wouldn't. He looked over at Eva who perked up at the look. "Well it's just you and me tonight.." Kurt said softly. Eva tilted her head before walking over and sitting at Kurt's feet. Kurt reached down, scratching the big white dog between her ears. He hoped this wasn't an every night thing with Blaine. He already missed him and they saw each other five hours ago. One thing was for sure, this was going to be a long night.

It was a very long night. When Blaine got to work, he found out someone had been fired so there was no way he was going home early. He worked hard, earning some very good tips, but by the time he had to close, he felt dead on his feet. He finished the dishes and cleaning the dining room before he was finally able to leave. He pulled up to the house and walked inside to the dark living room, sighing. Fuck, he was tired. He walked over to the bedroom and took off his uniform, leaving in on the middle of the floor, before climbing into the bed where Kurt was sleeping. He groaned as he felt the relief of pressure off of his throbbing feet. Blaine looked at the clock. It was just before three in the morning and he had to be up in a few hours. He sighed, curling up on his side and wrapping an arm around his husband.

Kurt stirred slightly. "Baby..?" He mumbled.

"I'm here, beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt turned around, nuzzling into Blaine's chest. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too baby," Blaine said softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, sighing as he relaxed against Blaine.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head before letting his eyes close.

It was like that for a few days. Blaine would go to school, stay after, helping teachers with odd jobs, and then off to work until midnight or later. He even started taking people's shifts on the weekends. One day, after school as Kurt sat on the steps with Blaine, which became a daily ritual, Kurt spoke up. "Baby...Do you think you could ask to get off early today?...I have a surprise for you tonight..."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well that's the point of a surprise.." Kurt smiled.

"I can't promise anything," Blaine said, "But I will definitely try."

Kurt smiled, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you baby!"

Blaine smiled. "No problem."

"Call me if you can okay?" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Kurt smiled excitedly, kissing Blaine.

Blaine giggled. "I'll call you later baby."

Kurt nodded, ginning. "Bye baby.." he said standing.

Blaine said bye before walking inside and starting his work.

After he got done with that, he went to Friday's and went to talk to Jessica, his manager.

"Hey Jessica! I was wondering if I could get off early tonight. My husband has something planned for us..."

"Oh, of course! I'll have Beth close tonight." She smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Blaine said excitedly, leaving to call Kurt.

Kurt heard the phone ringing and answered "Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey! I only have to work for a couple hours! I can be home around 7:30. Is that alright?"

"Oh, that's perfect!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Okay! I'll see you then. Love you!" Blaine said, smiling.

"I love you too baby. I have to go start getting ready!" He said. Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

Blaine giggled. "Bye beautiful."

Kurt hung up and immediately started cooking. He made some steak stir fry and put a bottle of red wine he got from Carole on the table. He kept the food warm and started to go get dressed. He put on his black skinnies and a red dress shirt with a black tie. He fixed his hair and it was about 7:30 when he started to set the table, lighting a few candles. Tonight was going to be perfect.

Blaine was at work. A co-worker, Evan, asked Blaine to stay for him. He had a family emergency. Blaine sighed. He promised Kurt but Evan said it was really serious so Blaine agreed. He grabbed his phone and called Kurt again.

"Hello my beautiful husband.." Kurt said happily. "On your way home?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He hated disappointing Kurt.  
>"Baby...Evan had to leave. There was some kind of emergency...They're making me stay..."<p>

Kurt's smile dropped. "O-oh…Okay..."

"I am so sorry baby," Blaine said sincerely. He could imagine Kurt's face. It killed him to make him sad. "I really tried...I promise..."

"I know…It's okay…Thank you for trying baby…" Kurt said, biting his lip to keep his voice from breaking.

"I'll be home late. I'm so sorry..." Blaine said, hearing the sadness in his husband's voice. "I have to go. I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt said before hanging up. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears as he walked over to sit at the table. He stared at the plate. He didn't blame Blaine. But it just hurt to eat alone. He looked across the table at the place he set for Blaine and slowly started to eat.

Blaine let his head fall back against the wall as he tried to push his feelings aside. He hated this feeling. He hated leaving Kurt alone. But he couldn't say no. He could lose his job. Blaine sighed, going back to work. When he was finally done, it was around two. They closed the restaurant and Blaine headed home. When he entered, he saw a soft light in the kitchen. He walked in to see two candles on the table with wine and a plate made for him. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe he missed this. Kurt worked so hard. He even made his favorite supper. Blaine sneaked into their room, changing and heading to the couch as he cried. He didn't want Kurt to see him like this. He felt like an ass for letting Kurt down. He set the alarm on his phone and cried himself to sleep.

When Blaine woke up, it was about an hour before Kurt would be awake. He felt dead. He had barely gotten any sleep and he still felt horrible for the previous night. Blaine went to the bathroom and washed up before getting dressed. He made a pot of coffee and breakfast, leaving it out for Kurt. He left a note next to the coffee mug saying how sorry he was before going ahead and heading to school.

Kurt woke up, rolling over to hold Blaine but his eyes opening when he didn't feel him there. He sat up, looking around. "Blaine?" He called, looking around. He didn't reply so Kurt got up and walked around the house until he saw the coffee and read the note. He bit his lip before pulling out his phone and calling his husband.

Blaine was still holding back tears as his phone rang. He felt guiltier when he saw Kurt's face pop up on his phone.  
>"H-Hello...?"<p>

"Baby?...Where are you?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "On my way to school..."

"Oh.." Kurt said softly. "I..must've missed when you came in last night.."

"I...I slept on the couch..." Blaine whispered.

"Why?" Kurt asked, hugging himself.

Blaine let the tears fall. "I feel terrible...like the worst husband ever. I couldn't take one night off. You worked so hard on dinner and making it perfect...You deserve better..."

"Blaine..It's okay baby..You had to work..I understand.." Kurt said, walking over to sit on the couch.

"It's not okay. I let you down..."

"Baby...It's okay..It's not your fault.." Kurt said, running a hand through his hair.

"I shouldn't have left...I just didn't want you to see me cry..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt sighed softly. "I'm sorry baby...It's just..I wanted to have a night with you..But I'll just have to get used to our new schedule..."

"No. Look, I'm not working tonight. Let's sit down and try to figure this out." Blaine suggested.

"Blaine..It's okay..You have work..I understand..You shouldn't have to give that up.." Kurt said softly.

"I shouldn't have to put work ahead of you. I haven't been fair."

"It's fine Blaine..I understand.." Kurt said. "I'm gonna stay home today. I'll see you when you get home.."

"Do you want me to come back?" Blaine asked.

"You don't have to..You have class.." Kurt said with finality. "Bye baby.." he said before hanging up.

Blaine had already arrived at school. He sat in his car, staring at his phone. Kurt didn't want him to come home. He felt terrible.

Kurt lay in bed most of the day. It wasn't that he didn't want Blaine home, he just didn't want Blaine to have to give up a day of classes. He was working so hard to pay tuition, skipping a day would just make his hard work go to waste. It was about ten when he got up, the silence in the house was deafening. He picked up his phone, turning it over in his hands as he felt the loneliness settle in. He called Marissa, hoping maybe she was free.

Marissa was playing with Dylan when she got the call.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey Marissa...Are you busy?" Kurt asked timidly.

"Nope! What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing..Just need someone to talk to.." He sighed, "Do you mind if I come over?"

"No, come on over. You're always welcome." Marissa said, smiling.

"Thanks, I'll be over in a bit."  
>They said goodbye and Kurt got dressed before driving to his mother-in-law's house.<p>

She welcomed him into the apartment.  
>"How are you sweetie?"<p>

"I don't mean to complain..But..I just wanted to talk to you about Blaine.." Kurt sighed, smiling lightly as he picked up a fussy Dylan from his pen.

"Kurt, I'm always here. What's wrong with him?" Marissa asked, concerned.

Kurt sat on the couch, cradling Dylan in his arms and letting him play with his finger before taking a deep breath and explaining everything that happened the past couple of weeks to Marissa.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Not yet..." Kurt said quietly.

"You should try. When will he be home next?" Marissa asked. She worried about her son. He worked too hard.

"He gets out of class at one, and he stays after, helping teachers until five.." Kurt said, looking down at Dylan, whose big eyes had gotten even brighter.

"Does he work tonight?"

"Not tonight.." He said, looking back up at her.

"Well, do you think you two can settle this?" Marissa asked, watching how easy it was for Dylan to be around Kurt.

"I'll try..I just hope it doesn't end in a fight.." Kurt said as Dylan played with a shiny button on his cardigan.

"Just try to be calm. It should be alright. Just explain to him how you feel." Marissa said. "I just don't see why he slept on the couch. That's never the good thing to do...I don't understand him sometimes."

"Neither do I..." Kurt said quietly. "Thank you for letting me come over Marissa..I just really needed some time out of the house.."

"You can come over whenever, honey. Just try talking to Blaine...I know he can be hardheaded. But try..."

"Thank you Marissa..I will.." He said softly.  
>Dylan made a whining noise and Kurt chuckled. "Oh yes, I stop playing with you for a second and you get offended.." he said smiling wide.<p>

Marissa giggled. "You're so good with him."

Kurt laughed lightly. "He's just too cute.."

"Do you want to take him for a while? Blaine can't stay upset or mad around him." Marissa asked.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want him to have any reason to hold back if he really wants to say something." Kurt said thankfully.

Marissa looked down. "Alright. I hope it works out, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, handing Dylan back to his mother. He whined at the shift and then immediately relaxed again in her arms. "Thank you..So do I."

Marissa nodded. "If I can do anything, just call."

He nodded smiling. He spent a while with Marissa until he felt like it was time to go and hugged her goodbye. He drove back to the house, waiting for Blaine to get home.

After working with the teachers, Blaine decided to turn his phone off just in case he got called in. He needed to go home and talk to Kurt. About half an hour later, he pulled into the driveway and nervously walked into their home.

Kurt looked up from the couch and couldn't help but smile as he saw his husband walk in. "Hey baby.."

"Hey..." Blaine said carefully, going to sit next to Kurt.

The air was thick with tension as they each waited for the other to talk. "So..." Kurt said quietly. "What did you..Want to talk about exactly?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "We...well I...need to come up with some kind of schedule for us. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm trying to get as many hours as I can...But I just want to make sure we don't get behind on any bills or rent. I want to make it easy for you..."

"Blaine...Why?..You know how I feel about you overworking yourself...I have a job..And I know tuition is steep, but you were making good money when you were working normal hours.." Kurt said.

"I know. But that was in high school when we didn't have bills. Now we have all kinds of things to pay for. And then there's tuition. I just don't want to fall behind. I'd rather be ahead and have the things we need than be in debt." Blaine explained.

Kurt looked down. "Well...I just hate to see you running yourself into the ground every day..."

"I just...I don't think about right now. I think more about the future. I want to always be able to give you everything you want and more...and since mom had Dylan...I want to make sure we're financially ready when we start a family. And why not start saving now? I know it probably sound ridiculous. But it's how I think...I want to take care of my family..."

"Blaine..." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hands. "I love that you're thinking ahead like that..But...Me only seeing you for an hour in the morning and a couple of minutes after school..." Kurt trailed off, feeling tears fill his eyes at the start of the subject.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Tell me what to do...I don't know how to fix this. In order to be home and be here, I'd have to pretty much quit my job then we couldn't keep up with bills...Tell me what to do...please..."

"I don't know...I don't know Blaine..." Kurt whispered, looking down.

Blaine sighed. "Look. I don't have classes on Tuesdays or Thursdays...What if I do morning shifts while you're in class. Then those can be our days for us. And...I can try to talk to my manager. Maybe we can get by with me only working three or four hours after school..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and wiped the tears that leaked out. "You would?"

"If it made you feel better..." Blaine said softly. "I'm just scared we won't be able to get by..."

"Blaine...Our rent isn't that much...I just..Sometimes I get the feeling..Maybe..You don't seem to miss me as much as I miss you..It's just..Get the money no matter what.." Kurt said weakly. "I know it sounds bad how I'm saying it...But it's how I feel..."

"Baby, I **hate** not being here with you. I'm just trying to take care of you..." Blaine said, resting his head in his hands as the tears came. "How could you think I don't miss you. It's killing me, Kurt. But I would hate myself if there was something we need and I couldn't get it because I didn't take that extra shift or I had to pay the school..."

"You keep forgetting I'm here too Blaine.." Kurt sighed, getting a bit frustrated. "I'm here to help pay bills, I can help with your tuition. I can help buy things we need. That's part of a marriage. Shared responsibility. You can't keep putting all the responsibility on your shoulders alone.."

"I understand that. We can share bills and whatnot. But my tuition shouldn't fall on you..." Blaine said, not looking up. "We're eighteen, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing. Marrying you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. But I don't know how this works. And I just don't want you to stress..."

"I don't know what I'm doing either..But I don't want us to feel like we're in over our heads so early in this.." Kurt said quietly.

Tears slowly fell from Blaine's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. "Don't be sorry baby.." Kurt said softly.

"I made you feel like I didn't want to be here..."

"Baby..No..I know you do..I was just being oversensitive.." Kurt soothed.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with tear stained cheeks. "I just love you so much...I don't want you to think I don't want you..."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheeks softly. "I know baby..I know you love me and want me.."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Are we okay?"

Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to Blaine's. "We're more than okay.."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Can we retry having a lovely dinner?"

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, trailing his fingers down his cheek lovingly.  
>"Of ccourse...What would you like baby?"<p>

"Anything. I just want to be with you." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine. "Alright.."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned in, capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate, slow, amazing kiss.

Blaine inhaled sharply. He missed this...being close to Kurt...kissing him...

They hadn't had time to do this.. It was only quick pecks goodbye before off to the next thing on their agenda. But this..This felt amazing.

Blaine deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Kurt's mouth as his hands tangled in his hair.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine slowly eased him back so they were laying on the couch. Blaine rest on top of Kurt and the pale boy clutched to Blaine, shivering with the pleasure of such a simple action.

Blaine kissed to Kurt's ear. "I've missed you...missed this so much..."

"So have I Blaine...I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too..more than anything.."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine.  
>"I should probably start on dinner.."<p>

Blaine giggled. Kurt missed that sound. "Do you need help?"

"No..Leave it all up to me..You just relax.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "You're so amazing baby..."

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "How does chicken Alfredo sound?"

"Good," Blaine smiled.

Kurt got up and immediately started dinner, humming softly to himself as he cooked.

Blaine got up, giggling as he started wrestling with Eva.

"You're gonna get hair all over yourself!" Kurt giggled, looking over at his husband.

"Tell me when it's like ten minutes til dinner and I'll shower just for you," Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he went back to cooking. His husband was so adorable.

Eva barked at Blaine for stopping and he playfully pushed her across the room, making her wag her tail and run back to him.

Kurt cooked to the sound of Eva's harmless growls and Blaine's laughter. A bit later he turned to them. "Okay children, dinner's almost ready.." he smiled.

Blaine chuckled, getting up and taking a quick shower. He put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt that clung to his abs as he walked into the kitchen.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and inhaled sharply. Blaine looked...Practically edible.

Blaine smiled, walking up behind Kurt and pressing his body to his. "Mmmm, it smells great..."

Kurt bit his lip, trying concentrate on cooking. "Th-Thank you baby.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Can I do anything for you?"

Kurt swallowed as he felt Blaine's hands snake around his waist. "Almost done..." He got out stupidly.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck. "It feels good to be home. Holding you while you cook."

Kurt smiled. "It does..." he said softly. He really did miss this.

"I love you," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly, turning his head to kiss Blaine lightly.

Blaine smiled before going to sit at the table, watching as Kurt finished dinner.

Kurt fixed their plates and grabbed the bottle of wine and sat across the table from Blaine, smiling wide.

"You're so perfect," Blaine said as Kurt poured the wine.

Kurt giggled, clinking glasses with Blaine before taking a sip and smiling at his husband.

Blaine took a bite of his pasta. "This is delicious, baby."

Kurt's smile grew wider as he thanked Blaine. He really missed this.. They hadn't sat down for a meal together in a long time.

They ate in a comfortable silence. It was nice to finally have a meal together. Blaine got up and took Kurt's plate, taking it to the sink and starting on the dishes.

Kurt poured them each another glass of wine and they cuddled up on the couch. He had to remember to thank Carole for the bottle.

Blaine smiled over at Kurt. "Thank you Kurt..."

"For what baby?" Kurt asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Not yelling. Making dinner. Just everything..."

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. "You're welcome baby.."

Blaine made a small noise of approval as he nuzzled against Kurt's chest.

Kurt downed the rest of his glass and set it on the coffee table, holding Blaine close.

"Mmm, I love you Kurt," Blaine said, a little tipsy as he traced random patterns on Kurt's side.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, feeling a bit tipsy himself.

Blaine bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. "Kiss me..."

Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips to Blaine's softly.

Blaine scooted up, resting his hands on the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned softly, running his hands down Blaine's back as an Idea worked itself in his mind.

Blaine sighed softly, playing with the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away. "Baby.."

Blaine whined at the loss. He missed Kurt. Why was Kurt stopping?  
>"You...you don't want to?"<p>

"No, baby..Of course I want to..You know I do..I just want to do something for you.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's eyebrows narrowed. "What is it?"

Kurt bit his lip, looking down. "S-Striptease?"

Blaine's breathing hitched. "Really? I-I'd love that..."

"Really?" Kurt said, looking up.

"Those shoulders...your chest...fuck...your hips..." Blaine said hotly, tracing down Kurt's body. "It would be so sexy..."

Kurt smiled. "I'll be right back.." He said softly, slipping out from under Blaine and going to the room.

Blaine looked confused. "Did you want to do it in the room?" He called.

"No, I'm just not wearing enough layers." Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head, laughing lightly as he got comfortable on the couch.

Kurt let out a deep breath, pressing play on his iHome to a song that was slow and sexy. He opened the bedroom door and leaned back against the frame, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine shivered lightly. He couldn't wait for this.

Kurt prayed that he wouldn't make a fool of himself as he sauntered over to Blaine and slowly started rolling his body to the music.

Blaine smiled, relaxing on the couch as he watched his amazing husband.

Kurt slowly started unbuttoning his vest, giving Blaine his best bedroom eyes as he swayed his hips to the beat.

Blaine watched with eager eyes as Kurt moved those amazing hips.

Kurt let the vest fall before running his hands up his chest to his hair. He thread his fingers through the chestnut tresses as he rolled his body.

Blaine took a deep breath. Fuck, Kurt was so hot.

Kurt slowly started loosening his tie, licking his pearl pink lips.

Blaine swallowed hard. This was definitely not the night to wear these tight jeans...

Kurt pulled off the tie, dropping it to the ground before starting to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine watched intently. No matter how much he tried to tell him, Kurt would never fully know just how sexy he was.

Kurt slowly let the shirt slip off of his shoulders, exposing his beautiful, pale chest.

Blaine gave a small whine. He loved that gorgeous pale skin.

Kurt ran a hand down his chest and stomach, tracing the very light trail of hair that led to under his too tight to be legal jeans as he rocked his hips, causing the feather tattoos to reveal themselves.

Blaine clutched his thighs. "Oh my god...Kurt..."

Kurt smiled closing his eyes as he turned around, slowly lowering himself into a split.

A loud moan escaped from Blaine's lips as Kurt bounced a little in that position.

Kurt let out a small whimper as he rolled over and started crawling towards him on his hands and knees. He placed his hands on Blaine's thighs before leaning in to just barely brush his lips over the bulge in Blaine's jeans as he rolled his hips in time with the music.

Blaine whined. "Kurt...baby you're so sexy..." he breathed out, reaching out for Kurt but he swatted his hand away.

"No touching.." he said firmly before standing up slowly, running his hands up his body. He moaned softly as his palm slid over his crotch. He turned around again, slowly going lower as he grinded his hips.

Blaine growled deep in his throat. This was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. He was so happy to have Kurt.

Kurt ran his hands down his thighs before slowly raising up, bending over as he did and putting his ass on full display for his husband.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Kurt's beautiful, firm ass.

Kurt stood up straight, turning around and slowly unzipping his jeans.

Blaine's breathing hitched. He had seen Kurt plenty of times. But something about this just felt new and exciting.

Kurt's movements seemed to flow with the music as he slowly pulled his jeans off, revealing the black boxer briefs underneath as he tossed the clothing aside.

The way the black fabric contrasted with his pale skin, drove Blaine crazy. Kurt was so beautiful.. so angelic...but so damn hot!

Kurt walked closer to Blaine, turning around and leaning back against him, pressing his ass to his crotch and his back to his chest as he rolled his body.

Blaine gasped as small moans escaped his lips, panting with need.

Kurt let his head fall back against Blaine's shoulder. "Do you like this baby?" he whispered.

Blaine whimpered. "Fuck...yes..."

Kurt turned around, straddling Blaine's lap and dipping down so their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Kurrt...I need you..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck. "Do you really?.." He said, his voice deep.

Blaine nodded, barely able to form a sentence. "Y..yes..."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply, moaning loudly against his lips.

Blaine gasped, reaching out to Kurt's hips and gripping hard.

Kurt gasped, whimpering as Blaine's fingers pressed against the sensitive skin.

"Please.." Blaine groaned thrusting up against Kurt.

"Fuck me..." Kurt breathed out, digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine ripped his shift off before moving to his jeans, struggling to get them off.

Kurt chuckled, standing and helping Blaine pull of his jeans.

Blaine groaned, cursing his jeans for being so tight. He pulled off his briefs before doing the same to Kurt.

Kurt climbed back on top of Blaine, both of their senses of desperation growing stronger as Kurt crashed their lips together.

Blaine pulled back for a second. "We need the lube..."

"Fuck..." Kurt groaned, getting. Up and rushing to the room.

"Do you want my fingers?" Blaine asked as Kurt climbed back on top of him.

"No..Just fuck me..Please.." Kurt panted as he handed him the lube. He hadn't had Blaine in so long. He wanted to feel him now.

Blaine quickly slicked himself up, pressing himself into his husband slowly.

Kurt moaned, slowly lifting himself up and dropping back down. "Baby...Oh god.."

Blaine gasped. He had definitely missed this feeling. "Fuck...Kurt..."

"Fuck me Blaine..." Kurt rasped.

Blaine held onto Kurt's hips as he rolled his own up to meet Kurt's movements.

Kurt cried out. "Ohmygod..."

"So tight..." Blaine moaned, quickening his thrusts.

Kurt clawed down Blaine's chest, bouncing himself faster.

Blaine growled deep in his throat, aiming to slam into Kurt's prostate.

Kurt let out a choked moan. "Holy- ah!" He screamed.

Blaine bit his lip, doing it again. "Tell me how I feel baby..."

"So good..Ah! So thick and long..Fuck.."

Blaine moaned at the words. "Mmm baby...you're my little slut aren't you? Tell me how much you love my cock..."

"Y-yes Blaine..I'm your slut..I love your cock...So much baby..Ah!" Kurt whined.

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. "You're such a good little slut...that strip tease...one of the hottest things you've ever done..."

Kurt moaned, rolling his hips faster. "Oh shit..Blaine..W-what did you like about it?..Unh.."

"Watching you slowly reveal yourself...the anticipation.." Blaine said, slowing his thrusts. "The way you roll your body..." Kurt whimpered as Blaine slowed down. "The wait and not knowing...is agonizing but makes it so much better...like right now...you don't know when I'll speed up...or if I'll just stop..." Blaine said smiling against Kurt's neck. His husband whined and Blaine thrust up hard against that sweet bundle of nerves before slowing again.

"Ah! Blaine..Oh..Baby..Please.." Kurt whined.

Blaine barely brushed against the spot Kurt was begging to be touched. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me harder..."

Blaine bit down, thrusting faster again. "Is this what you want? Unnghh!"

"Yes! Yes! Blaine!" Kurt cried out loudly.

Blaine thrust harder. "Fuck Kurt! You feel so fucking good!"

"Blaine...I-I'mgonnacum..." Kurt gasped, his body trembling.

"Cum with me baby...I want to cum together.. " Blaine breathed out, thrusting a few more time before cumming hard.

Kurt reached his peak with Blaine, tossing his head back as he let out a high pitched noise as his thin frame trembled with pleasure.

Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's sides, hips, and chest as they rode out their orgasms together.

Kurt gasped softly, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands to either side of his husband's face.

Kurt sighed happily as he pulled away. "I love you so much..."

blaine smiled. "I love you too baby."

Kurt sighed softly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You are so amazing..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "I missed you..."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Me too baby. I'm here now."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck and when Blaine went to pull out Kurt stopped him. "Can..Can we sleep like this?" He asked. He didn't want the feeling of Blaine inside of him to go away yet.

Blaine nodded. "Can we at least go to the bed? I'll carry you."

Kurt nodded lightly, wrapping himself around Blaine.

Blaine carried Kurt to the bedroom and carefully laid down with him.

Kurt sighed softly, kissing Blaine's neck. "I love you baby.."

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "Promise me something?"

"Anything.." Kurt whispered.

"If you see me starting to do this again, stop me. I don't care how. Just...I want to be here with you..." Blaine said quietly.

"I promise..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine sweetly.

"Thank you..." Blaine said, smiling lightly.

Kurt hummed softly. "Goodnight baby..."

"Good night beautiful.."

* * *

><p>AN: Yayyy! Blaine's back home! What did you all think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So…Don't have much to say. Here's chapter four. Most people aren't going to like this chapter. But please don't hate us…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke up to Kurt shifting, making his, already hard, member slide deeper inside of him.<p>

"Kurrrt," Blaine moaned, his hands sliding to Kurt's hips.

Kurt sighed softly, still asleep.

Blaine couldn't help himself from bucking his own hips, moaning at the feel.

Kurt inhaled softly, making a small noise.

Blaine whimpered. "Baby...Please wake up..."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open as a moan escaped his lips. "Blaine...Oh god..."

"Baby...Please...ride me...I need to feel you move..." Blaine groaned.

Kurt nodded, groggily climbing on top of Blaine and starting to bounce on his cock.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck...Kurrrt..."

"Gahh...Oh my god Blaine..." Kurt panted.

"Kurt...Don't stop...you feel so damn good...fuck!"

Kurt leaned down, burying his face in Blaine's neck as he worked himself faster.

Blaine breathed heavily against Kurt's ear. "Oh fuck...baby..."

"Blaine..Unh..I'm not gonna last..fuck!" Kurt whimpered, resting on his elbows.

"God! Unnghh! Me neither baby...Shit!" Blaine groaned.

"Fuck me! Ahh!" Kurt practically screamed.

Blaine whimpered, gripping Kurt's hips as he thrust as hard as he could.

"Blaine!..Ah! Blaine!" He cried out, suddenly cumming across Blaine's stomach.

The sounds of Kurt's cries send Blaine over the edge, cumming deep inside Kurt as he yelled his husband's name.

They both lay there, panting harshly before Kurt pulled off, hissing lightly.

Blaine breathed heavily, turning to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Good morning.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "Morning beautiful."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, sighing happily against his warm skin.

Blaine smiled. He missed this. "What day is it?"

"Saturday.." Kurt said softly.

"I have to work this afternoon. But I promise to talk to my manager about my hours." Blaine said.

"Thank you baby..I appreciate it.." Kurt said sincerely.

"It's no problem baby. I need to do it for us. I need to let you help. It'll bring us closer."

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek. "You're amazing.."

"I just love you, baby," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too..." Kurt said.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"That sounds amazing baby.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled. "What would you like?"

"Anything you make.."

"Alright," Blaine smiled, getting out of bed and seeing what they had. He was feeling pretty great. Being home made him feel so much better. Though Kurt wouldn't eat much of it, Blaine made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a side of fruit for his husband.

Kurt got up, slipping on some pajama pants and walking out to the kitchen. "Thank you so much baby, this looks amazing."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "You're welcome."

Kurt sat at the table as Blaine handed him his plate. "You're the best.." he smiled.

"I try," Blaine giggled, making his own plate.

Kurt took a bite of his food and moaned at the taste. "You succeed.." They hadn't had an actual breakfast in forever.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks baby."

Eva waked up to the table, laying down at Blaine's feet, sighing contentedly.

Blaine grabbed a piece of bacon and slid it under the table for Eva.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as the dog happily accepted the food.  
>"You spoil her.."<p>

"That's because I love her," Blaine said in a sing song voice.

Kurt giggled. "You're so cute.."

Blaine shook his head, taking Kurt's hand. "I'm just happy."

"So am I.." Kurt blushed.

"That's all that matters," Blaine smiled.

"You're perfect..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's knuckles.

"You make me want to never leave again. Just stay with you.."

"I wish you could..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine hated that he had to go to work. "Hey, I'll only be gone until six. How about I come home and shower then take you on a date?"

"That sounds amazing.." Kurt smiled, sipping his coffee.

Blaine smiled. "Well you think about what you want to do while I'm working. But for now, I need to shower so I don't go to work smelling like sex and bacon," he said, giggling.

"Mmm..Both of those things smell amazing though.." Kurt laughed, winking at Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "I never said they didn't. I love both actually. But I'm sure my manager won't. Would you care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask.." Kurt said, smiling as he stood and followed Blaine to the bathroom, where they both got in the shower.

"You should know by now that 'I'm going to shower' is an invitation," Blaine chuckled as Kurt washed his curls.

"True..." Kurt giggled, smiling as Blaine let his eyes slip closed. Kurt bit his lip as he took the opportunity to admire Blaine's body. He bit his lip. He knew he had to be good because Blaine had work soon, but he could still look couldn't he?

Blaine sighed happily. "What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed. "You're silly."

"And you're gorgeous.." Kurt said as he started to wash Blaine's body.

Blaine shivered lightly. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, admiring the way the warm water ran down his husband's beautiful body.

Kurt got to Blaine's lower back, which to this day Blaine hadn't admitted was one of his most sensitive parts. A small noise escaped his lips. "Kurt...?"

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Will...will you...finger me...?"

Kurt held back a moan. "Yes baby..Just turn around and put your hands on the wall.." he said quietly.

Blaine bit his lip, pushing his ass out as he did what he was told.

Kurt placed one of his hands on Blaine's hips before slowly bringing it to Blaine's ass, rubbing it softly.

Blaine reached back placing Kurt's other hand on the small of his back. "I love when you touch me there..."

Kurt smiled. "Really?" He said softly, lightly grazing his nails over the wet skin.

Blaine gasped. "Y-yes..."

Kurt slowly started running his hands over Blaine's lower back as he eased a finger into his husband.

Blaine sucked in a shaky breath, his knees already starting to feel weak. "Oohhh..."

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt asked, starting to work his finger in and out of Blaine.

Blaine rested his head against the shower wall as his breathing increased. "Yes...so good..."

Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck as he sped up a bit.

"A-another...please," Blaine breathed out, pushing his ass back towards Kurt.

Kurt slowly pushed another finger into his husband, moaning as he watched him tremble.

"Baby..." Blaine gasped. "Ohmygod..."

Kurt sped up a bit. "Damn..You're so fucking sexy Blaine.."

Blaine whimpered, arching his back. "Fuck baby..."

Kurt added a third finger, crooking them to brush over his prostate.

Blaine bucked his hips. "Fuck!"

"Mmm...That's right baby...Take my fingers deep.." Kurt rasped.

Blaine's legs were shaking uncontrollably. "Kurt...I'm so close..."

Kurt pressed the line of his body against Blaine's back, kissing his neck as he sped up his fingers. "Cum for me baby..." Kurt whispered, running his free hand around to pump Blaine's length quickly.

Blaine gasped, crying out Kurt's name as he came.

Kurt stroked Blaine languidly as he slowed the movement of his fingers.

Blaine breathed out harshly, wincing a little as Kurt pulled out.

The older kissed Blaine's neck softly as he pulled him close, Blaine gasping as he felt Kurt's erection pressing against his ass.

He loved that feeling of Kurt's thick cock pressing against him. "Mmm, you like watching me, don't you?"

Kurt nodded. "So fucking sexy.." he whispered, his hands running up and down the front of Blaine's torso.

Blaine turned around, kissing Kurt deeply before dropping down and licking up the slit, moaning at the taste of his husband's precum. "Oh God, you taste so good..."

Kurt practically growled at the sentence. "How good baby? Do you love sucking me?"

Blaine nodded, giving Kurt that innocent look. "It's so good..." he said, acting shy before sucking the head into hid talented mouth.

Kurt gasped, fuck Blaine was so sexy..Especially when he played innocent for Kurt. It drove him crazy. Kurt reached down, running his hand through Blaine's curls. "Fuck..That's right baby..Ngh.."

Blaine pulled off for a second, looking up at Kurt with those eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Ooh..Yes baby..You're doing amazing.." Kurt panted.

Blaine stared up at Kurt as he took him deeper, moaning at the feel of his heavy cock on his tongue.

"Ohmygod..You're so sexy.." Kurt moaned, tugging on Blaine's curls a bit.

Blaine's eyes slipped closed at the feel, bobbing his head faster.

"Fuck...Blaine..I..I'm close.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine moaned, letting Kurt know he was ready. He brought his hand up and traced down the seam in the middle of Kurt's balls as he massaged them in his palm.

Okay, so that felt amazing. Kurt was pretty sure now that Blaine knew what touching him there did to Kurt, he would do it more often. "Oh! Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, cumming hard down Blaine's throat.

Blaine moaned, swallowing around Kurt's member as he reveled in the taste.

Kurt slowly came down, cupping Blaine's cheek as he pulled off.

Blaine stood up, embracing Kurt in a long passionate kiss. "You are so hot..."

"Mmm...That was amazing baby..." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled. "I know."

Kurt kissed Blaine again before they got out and dried off. They went to the bedroom and Blaine started to get ready for work and Kurt watched him from the bed, smiling to himself. "Blaine?"

"Yeah babe?" Blaine asked.

" want to do something for me?.." He asked, his voice going a bit lower.

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "What is it?"

Kurt chuckled lightly, gesturing for Blaine to come closer with a thin, pale finger.

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused but walked over to the bed anyways.

Kurt placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear. "I want to put the plug in you, and make you keep it in all day..Then when you get home, you'll take it out and let me fuck you..."

Blaine whimpered, trying to control himself. "O-okay..."

"Really?" Kurt asked, already reaching into the drawer.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..."

Kurt smiled, pulling out the lube and the plug and slicking it up as Blaine pulled down his work pants.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm so going to regret this later."

"Hmm..Most likely.." Kurt said in that superior tone of voice he had when he got his way. He pulled down Blaine's underwear and slowly bent him over the bed before standing and walking behind him.

Blaine gave a small sigh. "You kill me."

"Never.." Kurt chuckled, spreading Blaine and tracing the tip of the toy around his hole.

Blaine gasped. "Ohh fuck.."

Kurt slowly started to press the toy into his husband, admiring the way it stretched him.

Blaine's back arched, his hands finding his curls and pulling lightly. "Oh god, Kurt..."

Kurt bit his lip as he pressed it in all the way to the base. He rubbed over one of Blaine's ass cheeks for a second before giving it a small smack, smiling at Blaine's whimper before laying back down on the bed. "Have a good day at work sweetie.." he chuckled.

Blaine whined. "You're so evil."

"Me? Never.." Kurt smiled, chuckling.

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt softly. "I'll see you when I get off."

"I love you.." Kurt said sincerely.

"I love you too baby!" Blaine smiled, jumping a little as he walked out.

Kurt held back a laugh. Today was going to be good.

Blaine groaned when he climbed into his car. It was definitely going to be a long day.

He shifted a few times as he drove, gasping sharply as he derive over a pothole.

Blaine sighed as he pulled into his work. He carefully got out and walked inside to start his shift.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, except for one incident where he nearly dropped two trays of food because he moved his hips a bit, walking around a table, causing the plug to move and him to jump.

It was about four when he went on break and went to talk to his manager. She smiled and told him to sit down. When he did, the plug turned on. It was on low but it was enough to make Blaine's body jerk forward, his arm going to the tightening in his stomach.  
>"Ohmygod! I'll be right back!" Blaine said, quickly rushing to the bathroom.<p>

Blaine tried desperately not to moan as he went to switch the thing off, accidentally turning it the wrong way and making it go up a setting.

Blaine rested against the bathroom stall. It felt so good. But he couldn't do this here. Not at work. He'd get caught. He reached around, turning it the right way, whining as it turned off.

He panted a bit, fixing his now half hard member back into his pants before walking back out.

He walked back to his manager's office. "I...I'm sorry about that..."

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing Blaine as he sat down carefully.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just not really feeling well...I wanted to talk to you about something though..."

"Of course.." She said, her smile slowly returning.

"I was wondering if I could cut down on my hours..." Blaine said carefully.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I haven't been home much lately. It's really messing with my marriage.." Blaine said, looking down. "I was going to see if I could try to get off around eight or nine. Just to give me some time with my husband..."

"I could have you get off about eight thirty? I just hired a couple of new waiters, so that shouldn't be any problem." She said, typing something into her computer.

Blaine looked relieved. He didn't expect it to be this easy. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." she smiled. Blaine bounced in his chair a bit, gasping as the previously forgotten toy pressed against his prostate. He jerked forward again, holding his stomach. This was going to kill him.

"Blaine..Do you want to take the rest of the day off?" She asked, looking concerned.

Blaine looked up at his manager. "Please..."

Jessica nodded as he stood. "I hope you feel better.."

"Thank you," Blaine said, smiling weakly before walking out. He got in his car, once again forgetting and jumping as the toy moved inside him. He raced home, practically running through the door and finding Kurt on the couch. "You're really evil, you know? It turned ON when I was talking to my manager!"

Kurt's hand flew over his mouth as he held back a laugh. "Really?"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "My whole body jerked forward and I had to rush to the bathroom to turn it off. Oh but guess what? I turned it the wrong freaking way because since it was in me, the controls were backwards for me so it went on high! I probably looked like a complete mental case!"

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you agreed to it.." Kurt said, smiling slyly and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine groaned. "Just fuck me."

"Be patient..I wasn't expecting you home so early.." Kurt said as he went back to what he was going before Blaine barged in, which just so happened to be painting Eva's nails a bubblegum pink color.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I'm gonna go take this out."

"No you're not." Kurt said. "I told you I was going to take it out."

Blaine huffed. "Fine. I'll be in bed."

"Good boy.." Kurt giggled, blowing over Eva's nails.

Blaine shook his head. "Whatever."

Kurt laughed under his breath. Blaine was so cute when he was sexually frustrated. "Your Daddy's cranky.." Kurt said to Eva. She looked up at Kurt and licked his face, causing Blaine to roll his eyes and walk to the bedroom. He took off his uniform and laid down as he waited.

Kurt finished Eva's nails before walking into the bedroom.  
>"Are you ready?" He asked, smirking.<p>

"I think you know the answer to that," Blaine said, not moving.

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, smiling as he straddled him. "So how does it feel?"

"Started good. But now just kind of annoying..." Blaine sighed.

"So would you rather have my cock?" Kurt asked leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head to give Kurt more access. "More than anything."

Kurt smiled, sucking at Blaine's pulse point lightly.

Blaine's body rolled as a moan escaped his lips.

Kurt reached down between Blaine's legs, gripping the base of the plug.

Blaine whimpered. "Please..."

Kurt slowly pulled the toy out, watching Blaine's face.

Blaine shivered. "Ooohh fuck..."

"Better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Y-yes...Kiss me please..."

Kurt set the plug on the nightstand and leaned down, kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him deeply.

"Fuck..I've been thinking about this all day.." Kurt gasped.

"Tell me about it.." Blaine said, his voice full of need.

"I've been thinking about you..Being filled..Walking around and feeling it move inside of you.." Kurt shuddered, licking across the line of Blaine's jaw.

"I want you so bad..." Blaine whimpered.

"Oh god..So do I baby.." Kurt growled, pulling off his own shirt.

Blaine watched with excited eyes. "You're so sexy..."

Kurt blushed as he pulled off his pants and underwear, kissing Blaine's neck again as he thrust his hips down.

Blaine gasped. "Shit! Kurt please..."

Kurt quickly grabbed the lube. "Hands and knees."

Blaine moaned at the command, doing as he was told.

Kurt quickly pushed into Blaine gasping as Blaine hissed.

"FUCK! KURT!" Blaine screamed, panting harshly.

"Oh..Baby.." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips slowly.

Blaine arched his back, moaning at the feel of Kurt. He had been waiting for this all day.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly. "So hot.."

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...that feels...Ahh! so good..."

"You're so fucking sexy Blaine..God..I love you.." Kurt moaned.

"I...Ohhh...I love you so much..." Blaine breathed out.

"Talk to me Blaine.." Kurt panted, speeding up.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Fuck...I've been wanting this all day...Every time the plug moved slightly and...ahh! brushed over me...oh god...I wanted you so bad...I wished you were there...at my work fucking my brains out...making me scream...oh fuck!"

"Mmm...Baby..You love it when I fuck you hard don't you?" Kurt groaned.

Blaine lowered his upper body onto the mattress, pushing his ass back. "God yes! I...ohhh! I love it..."

"Damn..Baby..." Kurt practically growled, pounding into his husband.

Blaine breathed out heavily, panting as small moans and gasped escaped his lips. "Kurrt...I'm so close..."

"Me..me too...ah..Ah! Blaine!" Kurt cried out, cumming deep inside Blaine.

Blaine's body arched in the most beautiful way as he came hard onto their sheets, panting harshly.

Kurt's breathing slowed with his thrusts. "God..Blaine..I love you.."

Blaine collapsed against the bed. "I love you too baby."

Kurt slowly pulled out, lying next to Blaine and kissing his temple.

"You're such an ass..." Blaine giggled, breathing heavily.

"How so?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"You knew I wouldn't say no this morning."

"Was it really that bad?" Kurt asked.

"Just when it came on in front of my manager. It was hard to work. I just kept thinking about wanting you..." Blaine explained.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "I couldn't stop thinking about it either."

"I don't think I'd do it again...but it was worth it."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead. I'm glad you enjoyed it baby.."

"Did you decide what you wanted to do tonight?" Blaine asked softly.

"Something simple..Maybe a movie?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Sounds good."

"What do you want to see?" Kurt asked, brushing a couple of curls off of Blaine's forehead.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't even know what's playing..."

"Well I'm guessing something scary.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled. "It doesn't matter."

Kurt laughed lightly. "God I love you.." he said, sighing dreamily.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too."

They got up and showered before changing and heading to the movie theater.

Blaine let Kurt pick the movie and got them snacks and drinks before finding their seats.

They cuddled up together, watching a random romantic comedy Kurt had heard good things about. It was a perfect date night, especially after going so long without one.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as they walked out. "Can I buy you dinner?" he asked sweetly.

Kurt blushed. "That sounds nice.."

Blaine took Kurt to a nice restaurant, treating him to a lovely dinner. It was perfect. They spent the dinner having pleasant conversation, just loving being around each other. Blaine drove them back home. They had a nice warm bath together before crawling into bed.

"I like this schedule much better.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "Me too. Tonight was amazing, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "I love you Blaine..." he whispered, nuzzling against his chest.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"Goodnight baby.."

"Good night beautiful."

That Monday, Blaine sat on a bench in the courtyard at school during his free period. He was reading a book when he saw someone sit next to him. He looked up and saw a girl with short red hair. It wasn't a natural red, it was fire engine red. She had her septum pierced and her blue eyes were heavily outlined in black. She wore a black off the shoulder band t shirt and some plaid, tight pants with black combat boots. "Hi." She smiled.

Blaine looked surprised. "Hi," he said, smiling at the girl.

"You're in my music history class...Right?" She asked, tilting her head and revealing her gauged ears.

Blaine thought for a second. He knew she looked familiar. "Yeah! I'm Blaine. What's your name?"

"Jenna.." she nodded. "I've seen you around..You're really quiet." She said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Blaine nodded. "I've always kind of been this way..."

"Really?" She asked, exhaling smoke smoothly. "Why is that?"

Blaine looked up at her. "I don't know..."

Jenna scooted closer to Blaine, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that. I used to be quiet too."

"You? Really?" Blaine asked. "You don't seem like you'd be shy."

"I used to be..Until I got to my sophomore year of high-school." She said taking a puff of her cigarette, "But if people push you enough you'll eventually change.." she sighed. "Anywaaaayy." She sighed, seemingly eager to change the subject. "You have a girlfriend Blaine?"

Blaine was caught off guard. He hadn't heard that one in a long time. "No…A husband actually.." he said, carefully watching for her reaction.

"Really? You're **married**?" She asked in disbelief, seemingly unfazed at the fact that he was gay. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Blaine said. "Kurt is about to be nineteen."

"Damn.." She said, her bright blue eyes wide. "I couldn't do it.."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't be with just one person for the rest of my life..I mean..Just **one** person for more than sixty years?" She scoffed, raising an eyebrow as she took a drag.

Blaine blushed. "I guess it's just easier for us. We've only been with each other."

"Wait..Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" She asked, a shocked look on her face.

"That I've been with one guy?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"So you've never had sex with anyone else?"

Blaine nodded.

"Ever?"

Blaine nodded again.

"**Never** ever?"

"Right. I mean, I've had opportunities. But I love Kurt. He's all I need."

Jenna brought her feet up and sat Indian style on the bench. "You remind me of myself in high-school..." She said, looking at him intently

"What made you change?" Blaine asked softly.

"Well..I was dating this guy. We were in love, we were eachother's firsts, we were gonna be together forever blah blah blah..." She said dismissively. "But he eventually cheated on me..And when I asked him why, he said because he wanted to know what it was like with someone else.." She said, looking down.

Blaine rested his hand on her leg. "I'm so sorry, Jenna. You didn't deserve that."

Jenna shrugged. "It doesn't matter now." She said, regaining her composure. "But still..It's just human nature to want to explore. Want different things."

Blaine looked down. "But we're married...you think he wants more?"

"I don't know him so I couldn't tell you." Jeanna said, taking in a breath of smoke. "Do you?"

"I don't think so...but I'm not in his head..."

"Well, have you ever thought about it?..Being with another guy?" Jenna asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Just the normal celebrity crushes. But I don't know..."

Jenna nodded when she looked down at her watch. "Damn. I gotta get to class. "Well it was nice to finally talk to you Blaine." She said, stomping on her cigarette. "See you later." She said walking off.

Blaine just nodded, thinking about everything she said.

He spent the next couple of days talking to Jenna in their regular spot on the bench. The subject didn't come up again, but every time he saw the redhead, it plagued the back of his mind.

Blaine had the night off and went home to Kurt, sighing as he dropped down on the couch.

Kurt walked into the living room and saw Blaine, frowning slightly as he sat next to him and kissed him softly. "Long day?.."

"Something like that.." Blaine said, smiling lightly.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked softly, seeing his husband looked troubled.

Blaine sighed. "There's this girl in one of my classes. She just said something that's been bugging me..."

"Do I need to slap someone?" Kurt chuckled.

"No," Blaine giggled. "It wasn't like that."

"What is it baby?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"She was talking about how I remind her of herself in high school. And how she had this boyfriend and they were supposedly in love but he left her because they were each other's first and he wanted more..." Blaine looked down. "I know we've talked about it...But do you ever regret it? Like...do you ever wish you could know what it would be like?"

"Well...I don't know..I've never really had any dwelling thoughts about it..But I love you..More than anything.." Kurt said softly. "Have you thought about it?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Not until she mentioned it. And I don't know. It just kind of scared me."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I just don't want you to regret only being with me.."

"Well what would make you feel better?" Kurt asked softly.

"I...I don't know..." Blaine said quietly.

"I just don't want you to doubt how much I love you...Tell me what to do baby.." Kurt said looking up at him. "I'll do anything.."

Blaine didn't want to say what he was about to. But he felt he needed to. "Is there anyone...anyone since we've been together...that you've even thought about in that way?"

"I..I've maybe thought some guys are cute but..I haven't ever thought about that..." Kurt said, looking down.

Blaine looked up. "There's nothing wrong with thinking someone else is cute baby. I don't know how Jenna and her boyfriend were. I really think we're stronger than they were. But I guess it just scares me that maybe one day one of us will regret it and do something to ruin what we have..."

"Well..What do you think we should do?" Kurt asked. "What would make you feel better?"

"I really don't know..." Blaine sighed. "Is there anyone you would want to be with, if you weren't with me?"

Kurt thought hard even though he didn't really feel comfortable answering the question. There weren't that many gay guys in Ohio in the first place.

Blaine turned, facing Kurt. "No matter what your answer is, I don't want a fight. It's just something I've been wondering about..."

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked, looking up at him.

"I told you...I don't want you to regret just being with me.." Blaine said, avoiding eye contact.

"Blaine.. Are you suggesting...That I sleep with someone else?" Kurt asked carefully.

Blaine looked down. He didn't want Kurt to but he needed to know they would be enough for each other. He didn't want to end up like Jenna's relationship. "If...if you wanted to...If you had any wonders about wanting someone else..."

"Blaine...I..I.." Kurt couldn't speak. Too many thoughts were racing through his head.

"What?" Blaine asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I just.." Kurt said quietly. He was silent for what seemed like a long time. "If..If it would help you.."

"I'm not saying you have to...sleep with someone..." Blaine said, still not looking at Kurt. "But...I don't know...Just spend time with another guy and see how you feel...and if you liked it and wanted to take it to that level, it won't come between us because I just...I need to know you won't regret it and wind up resenting me for it..."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. "If that's what you need.."

"Okay.." Blaine whispered.

"I'll only do it if you do.." Kurt said. "We both have to be sure.."

Blaine looked up in shock. He hadn't thought of that part. But he just nodded in agreement.

"So..How..How are we going to do this?" Kurt asked, threading his fingers with Blaine's.

"That depends...Is there someone you know that you want to try with or not?" Blaine asked.

"I can't think of anyone off the top of my head.." Kurt said quietly.

"Well, there is that one gay bar...Scandals..." Blaine suggested.

"We could go there.." Kurt said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kurt sighed, standing and opening it to see Finn and Puck.

"Hey Kurt." Finn said cheerily.

Puck couldn't help but look Kurt up and down, trying to not make it obvious. Thank god Finn was oblivious but nothing got passed Kurt.  
>"What's up?" Kurt asked Finn.<p>

"Mom told me and Puck to get out of the house and..We're hungry and broke.." Finn said sighing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting them in.  
>"Hey Kurt, Blaine." Puck smiled before they both headed to the kitchen. They found leftover chicken and pasta and warmed it up. Puck moaned at the taste. "Oh my god! Who made this?"<p>

"I did.." Kurt said, sitting back down by Blaine.

"Blaine, you're lucky, dude!" Puck said with a mouthful of food. "He's an amazing cook and if the same rule about hips goes for guys too, he must be amazing in bed!"

Kurt almost choked on air as he looked to the table.  
>"Dude! My brother!" Finn protested.<p>

"What? He swings his hips more than Santana and Brittany put together." Puck pointed out.

"Puck..Just eat.." Kurt groaned, getting up. "Do you want anything baby?" Kurt asked, bending over and resting his hands on Blaine's thighs as he gave him a small kiss.

Blaine smiled. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked when Kurt showed affection to him in front of Puck. Blaine knew Puck was just being Puck, but still. "If there's anything left," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt giggled, "I'll find you something." He said, kissing Blaine again before walking into the kitchen.

Puck watched at Kurt bent over, looking in the fridge. "So is it true, Hummel?"

"Is what true Noah?" Kurt asked, standing up.

"That you're amazing in bed. Well, I guess I should be asking Blaine." Puck said.

"Well it's not like you'll ever find out.." Kurt said dully as Puck turned to Blaine.

Blaine decided to give in and just go with it. "Why do you think I married him?" he said, giggling.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him Blaine.." he said, heating up some leftovers for his husband.

Puck licked his lips. "Oh come on. You know you want some of the Puckzilla."

"You're sophomoric.." Kurt grumbled, bringing Blaine his food.

Puck and Finn looked up at Kurt. "What's that?"

"Exactly..." Kurt sighed, sitting next to Blaine and kissing his cheek.

Blaine shook his head, laughing. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome.." Kurt said happily, cuddling up close to Blaine.

"So how are things back at the house?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Quiet.." Finn said truthfully. "Burt's still sticking to the diet Kurt has for him." He added causing Kurt to smile.  
>"Good." He said.<p>

"How's Rachel?" Blaine asked. They hadn't heard from her in a while.

"Really good.." Finn smiled.

"They finally fucked." Puck said simply.

"PUCK!" Kurt and Finn said at the same time. Blaine just laughed, knowing what Kurt was thinking.

"What?" Puck asked as if he'd said nothing wrong.

"I don't want to hear about that part of Kurt's life and I'm sure he doesn't want to know about mine," Finn said, looking down at his food as a blush crept to his face.

Puck just laughed taking a big gulp of his drink.  
>"Why do you hang out with him?" Kurt sighed, looking to his brother.<p>

"I was just asking myself the same thing," Finn chuckled.

"Kurt. Seriously? You know you love it. Well maybe not the Finn stuff. But you know you love it." Puck said smugly.

"Eat so you can leave Puckerman.." Kurt said.

Puck laughed. "So when are we having another party?"

"Not any time soon.." Kurt said, stealing a piece of chicken off of Blaine's plate.

"Why not?" Puck asked, watching Kurt slide the chicken in his mouth.

"How much do you remember?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much. Why?" Puck asked, confused.

"We'll just leave it at that.." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Did I fall or something that night?" He asked. "My face kind of hurt the next day.."

"Yeah." Finn said quickly. "You knocked your face on the table.."

Kurt and Blaine shot Finn a thankful look.  
>"Oh, okay. Well I still think we should have another one. Who doesn't love getting drunk and dancing?" Puck said looking back up at Kurt.<p>

"Well, our schedules are pretty tight.." Kurt said, looking to Blaine who nodded.

Puck shrugged. "Alright."

Kurt sighed, cuddling up to Blaine again as the two football players finished their food.

"What are you two doing now?" Blaine asked.

"I'm about to go drop Puck off. I have a date with Rachel." Finn said.

"That sounds fun," Blaine said before Puck could make some comment.

"See you two later.." Kurt smiled as they thanked them for the food and left.

Blaine sat back down on the couch, sighing.

Kurt lay down, setting his head on Blaine's lap.

Blaine looked down at his husband. "You're so beautiful.."

Kurt smiled softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Kurt.."

"So..What we were talking about earlier.." Kurt said timidly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Going to Scandal's...But I have a question..."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, playing with the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"What do you think of Puck...?" Blaine asked quietly.

"For what we were talking about?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Yeah.." Blaine said. "It's not like you have to. Just thinking out loud. I mean, it's obvious he wants it.."

"True...H-how would I..You know..Ask him?" Kurt asked, looking down.

Blaine swallowed loudly. He didn't think Kurt would be so quick to going for Puck. He stared off at the door. "Just...text him I guess. See if he wants to hang out just you and him or something..."

Kurt looked down. "Yeah..maybe..." He said quietly. He grabbed Blaine's hand, placing it on his cheek. "This is only going to make us stronger.."

Blaine fought back the tears that were stinging his eyes. "I know..."

"What are you going to do?.." Kurt asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I mean..Are you just going to Scandal's and...seeing what happens?" Kurt asked.

"I guess...I don't really know any other way...But then again, maybe no one would be interested in me and nothing will happen. I don't know..."

"I'm sure you'll have to fight them off.." Kurt said. Anyone would be crazy not to be interested in Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "You're crazy."

"And you're gorgeous.."

Blaine smiled lightly. "Are we insane for doing this?"

"Maybe a little..But whatever helps us realize we're the only ones for each other.." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, I know this is awkward to hear..." Blaine said carefully. "But...if things do happen...Please umm...use a condom?"

Kurt nodded, looking down again. "You..You too?"

"Of course..." Blaine whispered.

They sat there for a while, neither wanting to move as Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's stomach, sighing heavily.

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking again. "So...When...did you want to...?"

"I just want to get it over with.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. "Me too.."

"I guess we should start getting ready then.. "

"And you should text Puck..."

Kurt nodded, reluctant to grab his phone.

Blaine let out a long breath. "I'm gonna shower..."

Kurt watched as Blaine got up and walked off to the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and creating a text to send to Puck._  
>"Hey. Are you busy tonight?"<em>

* * *

><p>AN: I know. That was unexpected and right after they got closer. But just trust us and stick with us please. The next chapter will be what happens to each of them. Just stay with us. We know what we're doing. Also, if you have tumblr and want to keep up with what's going on with our story, follow me, part-of-her-world


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter five. I hope you all go with it and understand why we did it.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine got up and walked off to the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before pulling out his phone and creating a text to send to Puck.<p>

_"Hey. Are you busy tonight?"_

Puck got the text a little after he had gotten home. This was random. He definitely wasn't expecting it._  
>"Nope. You change your mind about having a party?"<em>

_"Nope. Blaine's going out and I just figured I could use some company."  
><em>Kurt felt like he was going to be sick.

_"And your first thought was me?"_ Puck sent back, smiling cockily.

_"Well since you just left you were the last thing on my mind."  
><em>Yup, he was definitely gonna puke. It's not that Puck wasn't attractive. He was just puck. He was nothing like sensitive, romantic, amazing Blaine..

_"My place or yours? ; )"_

Kurt rolled his eyes. _"Mine."_

Puck smiled. _"Just tell me when."_

_"I'll text you when Blaine leaves."_

_"See ya tonight."_

_"See you."_

A few minutes later, Blaine got out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bed, sighing to himself.

Kurt walked back to the bedroom, sitting next to Blaine and kissing him softly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "You know I love you more than anything, right? I'm not doing this to hurt you..."

"I know..I love you too.." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine leaned back, laying down on the bed. "I don't even want to pick out an outfit."

Kurt lay back with him. "Neither do I.."

Blaine sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be baby..We'll get through this."

Blaine nodded. "I know...It's just...This is all my fault..."

"Shh.." Kurt said, hushing him with a kiss. "It's okay.."

"I love you..." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too.."

"Will you help me pick an outfit? I just..I don't know what to pick for this..."

Kurt gave a small smile and nodded. Even though the idea of picking out an outfit for Blaine to possibly sleep someone else was a bit strange, he still loved dressing Blaine up.

Blaine took a deep breath, sitting up as he watched Kurt.

Kurt picked out Blaine's black skinnies, black and white Oxfords, along with a white v neck and a grey cardigan, instructing him to leave it open.

Blaine stood, getting dressed and doing as he was told, not even bothering to do his hair.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you."

Blaine placed his hands at Kurt's hips. "You mean the world to me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing softly. "Thank you.."

"For what?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Just..Saying that.." Kurt said closing his eyes.

"I mean it, baby," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "So...Is he coming here?"

"Yeah..Unless you think I should go over there." Kurt said, sitting up and looking up at Blaine.

"It's up to you. I was just wondering how I'll know when it's okay to come home..."

Kurt was quiet. "I..I'll text you." He said.

Blaine nodded. "Okay...Can I ask one more thing?"

"Of course baby.."

Blaine paused. "Just...not in our bed?"

"I would never.." Kurt said truthfully.

Blaine let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you..."

Kurt leaned down kissing Blaine softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine said, giving a small smile. "What time is it?"

"About seven thirty.." Kurt answered.

"Did you want to have dinner before I go?" Blaine asked, not ready to leave.

Kurt nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower..How about you make us something amazing?" He smiled.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing him deeply. "I'd love to."

Kurt smiled kissing Blaine again before walking off to go shower.

Blaine went to the kitchen and looked around. He made a carbonara pasta with bacon, chives, and tomatoes. A few minutes before he was done, he made a bowl fresh garden salad for each of them and placed them at the table with their pasta.

Kurt came out in his red skinny jeans and a white button up with a black tie and cardigan. "Oh Blaine..This looks amazing.."

Blaine smiled, holding the chair out for Kurt. "You look amazing."

Kurt blushed as he sat down. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby," Blaine said softly as he sat across from Kurt.

Kurt smiled as they ate. "Oh my god.. This is amazing Blaine.."

"Thank you," Blaine said, blushing.

They slowly ate, neither of them wanting it to end before it eventually did.

Blaine cleaned up. It was about nine when he was done. "I...I guess I should go...?"

"Yeah..I'll see you tonight..." Kurt said, wringing his hands.

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered as Blaine walked out. He sat on the couch, resting his head in his hands before texting Puck again._  
>"Blaine just left."<em>

Puck smiled at the text, quickly replying. _  
>"Just got out of the shower. I'll be over soon."<em>

_"Alright."_

About a half an hour later, Puck knocked on Kurt's door wearing his slightly tight pair of faded jeans and a nice button up shirt, of course with the first few undone.

Kurt opened the door, putting on a smile. "Hi.."

Puck returned the smile. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much..come inside.." Kurt said, trying to hide how nervous he was.

Puck walked in and sat on the couch. "So why didn't you go with Blaine?"

"He went to go meet up with a few of his friends.." Kurt said, closing the door.

Puck motioned for Kurt to come sit next to him and he did. "I'm glad you asked me to come over. We've never really been alone before."

"You're glad?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs.

"Should I not be?" Puck asked, scooting a little closer.

Kurt's breath sped up slightly. "Well I never said you shouldn't be.."

Puck smiled, licking his lips. "You look hot by the way."

Kurt's blushed. "T-thank you..."

"Do you want to dance? We can have our own little party," Puck suggested.

Kurt smiled nervously, but nodded, getting up to put on some music.

Puck stood up too, walking up and dancing behind Kurt.

Kurt danced against Puck, feeling him snake his hands around his waist.

Puck was lightly grinding against Kurt, his lips moving close to Kurt's ear. "Is this okay?"

"This.." Kurt swallowed. "This is perfect.." he had to remember he was doing this for Blaine..

Puck moved closer, "It's about time you changed your mind about me. What did that anyway?"

"Not sure...Something just..Clicked.." Kurt lied.

Pucks hands tightened on Kurt's hips. "You're such a tease...the way you swing your hips..."

Kurt closed his eyes. "R-Really?" He asked, his body moving naturally in pucks hands.

"It's sexy," Puck breathed out, lightly grazing his teeth over Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasped. "Unh..."

"Tell me how it feels.." Puck practically growled.

As much as Kurt hated to admit it, it felt kind of good. Mostly because it was so different than when he was with Blaine.  
>"I..G-good..."<p>

Puck turned Kurt around, his hand sliding under the smaller boy's shirt to the small of his back as he leaned in. "Kiss me."

Kurt looked up into Puck's eyes. Their breath lingering between them as the tension grew.

"This is what you want, right?" Puck asked, smiling.

"I just want it to..B-be established that this is a-a one time..thing.." Kurt breathed out shakily.

Puck nodded. "I understand.."

"Okay.." Kurt said, closing his eyes. This is for Blaine.. he leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Puck's.

Puck deepened the kiss, moaning softly as his hands snaked around to Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped, jumping a bit as Puck's large hands squeezed roughly.

"Do you like that?" Puck asked, his voice deep with lust.

"Couch.." Kurt said, ignoring his question and pulling him to the sofa.

Puck moaned, following Kurt and crashing their lips together again.

Kurt lay down, pulling Puck on top of him as they kissed. This was all so different. Puck kissed, tasted, and touched him differently.

He ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, kissing down to Kurt's neck.

Kurt whimpered, unable to stop his hands from clawing down Puck's back.

Puck kissed and bit up to Kurt's ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth. He pressed his hips down to the slender boy's, breathing heavily into Kurt's ear. "Fuck...You're so hot, Kurt.."

Kurt let a small moan slip out. This was wrong. He didn't love Puck, but he had to be sure..For Blaine.

Puck quickly took off Kurt's cardigan and shirt, taking a moment to look at Kurt's beautifully pale chest.

Kurt looked away as Puck admired him, unable to take the guilt. "D-do you have..Um..Condom?"

Puck nodded. "Always..." He bent down, kissing down Kurt's chest. "How do you want it?"

"It doesn't matter.." Kurt said quietly.

"I kind of...have this fantasy about you..." Puck said, kissing back up to Kurt's lips as his hands worked on his pants.

"W-what is it?" Kurt asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Puck moved his hands to either side of Kurt's chest, grinding down on him as he spoke in his ear. "Looking down, seeing you as I slide into your mouth, and watching your lips surround me. I lay you down...kissing your neck as I press into you..." He paused, biting and sucking at Kurt's pulse point. "Your legs on my shoulders as I slowly speed up my thrusts...Gasping at how tight you are..."

Kurt let out a small sound, naturally rolling his hips up against Puck's.

Puck ran a finger down Kurt's chest to the front of his jeans, pressing down and feeling Kurt. He looked up, smiling. "Damn, Hummel..."

"Don't act surprised.." Kurt sighed, keeping his eyes toward the couch.

Puck chuckled, adding more friction over Kurt's jeans.

Kurt took a breath in as Puck started to undo his own jeans. He looked up at the football player before closing his eyes again and wondering what his husband was doing right now.

Blaine walked into Scandal's with wary eyes, his eyes darting around the bar. He wasn't really sure how to go about this. Blaine sighed, walking up to the bar and getting a drink.

He sat there for a bit, trying not to think about what Kurt was doing as he sipped his beer when he heard a voice. "Blaine Anderson...Fancy seeing you here.."

Blaine turned around and saw where the voice came from. He was definitely cute. "Do I know you?"

"No..But I definitely know you..." He said, his flashing green eyes traveling up and down Blaine's body.

Blaine blushed. His eyes were beautiful. "Umm..How?"

"I went to Dalton..I transfered the year after you left..I was actually the new capitan of the Warblers..That's how I heard about you...I saw pictures..But..Apparently they don't do justice to the real thing..." He winked, sitting next to Blaine and giving a crooked smile.

Blaine smiled shyly. "Thanks...That's sweet. What's your name?"

"Sebastian Smythe..." He said sticking his hand out.

Blaine shook his hand. "Do you come here often, Sebastian Smythe?"

"Only when I need a little pick-me-up...You look like you'll do just fine.." Sebastian said smoothly.

"Confident," Blaine smiled, looking up at him from under his eyelashes.

"Well don't most people find that sexy?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine bit his lip. "Let's dance..."

Sebastian stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand before they walked out to the dance floor.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and saw Kurt. He felt guilty already. But Sebastian quickly pushed that away when he spun Blaine around and danced behind him.

Sebastian ran his hands over Blaine's hips, and pressed his lips against the back of his neck as he grinded against him.

Blaine gasped, leaning back and resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder as they danced.

"So it's true.." Sebastian said slyly.

"What is?" Blaine asked, confused.

"They said you were the sexiest thing to ever grace the halls of Dalton academy.."

Blaine rolled his eyes, blushing. "I don't believe that."

"I do.." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered. "I-I think I need another drink..."

"What are you drinking?" Sebastian asked, keeping his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked back to the bar.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Surprise me!"

"Two Screaming Orgasms please.." he smiled at the bartender.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he heard Sebastian, not realizing it was a drink. "What's that?"

"What I plan on giving you later.." Sebastian said smiling.

Blaine's breathing caught in his throat, his face as red as it could be. Did he really just say that?

Sebastian chuckled. "This blushing schoolboy thing you have going on is..Really a turn on.."

Blaine looked up at him shyly. "Are you always like this?"

"Only around people as beautiful as you.." Sebastian said, leaning down so his face was level with Blaine's.

Blaine bit his lip. "You're eyes are so gorgeous..." he whispered, instantly hating himself for saying it out loud.

Sebastian smiled wide, "I'm glad you think so.." he whispered, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips.

Blaine whimpered, trying not to lean in and kiss him right then when the bartender interrupted with their drinks.

Sebastian sat up, completely composed as he paid the bartender and handed Blaine his drink.

Blaine smiled, thanking him before taking the drink and drinking it as fast as he could.

Sebastian took a sip, watching Blaine as he set his glass back down.

"Ohmygod!" Blaine gasped. "That was delicious!"

Sebastian chuckled, running his hand up and down Blaine's arm. "It's one of my favorites.."

Blaine smiled, "Come on. I want to dance!"

Sebastian smiled. He already had Blaine, he just had to reel him in. "Alright.."

Blaine sighed as Sebastian's hands found his hips again. He rested his head on his shoulder again, grinding his ass back onto the taller boy.

Sebastian shivered slightly, gripping Blaine's hips tighter as they danced.

Blaine turned around, smiling at Sebastian before attaching his lips to the taller's neck.

Sebastian moaned, his hands running down to Blaine's ass and squeezing lightly.

Blaine gasped, pressing his body to Sebastian's. "Kiss me..."

Sebastian leaned in, kissing Blaine fiercely. Forcing his tongue into his mouth as he squeezed Blaine's ass harder.

Blaine moaned, his hands resting at the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Let's get out of here..." Sebastian whispered.

Blaine nodded as they headed outside.

They walked out to Sebastian's car and he opened the back door, folding down the backseat before smiling at Blaine.  
>"After you..."<p>

Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt was doing the same thing at their house. He looked back at an awaiting Sebastian and climbed in.

Sebastian climbed in after Blaine, climbing on top of him as he lay back and kissing him deeply.

Blaine's body rolled up to Sebastian's body, his hands sliding under his shirt and scratching down his back.

"Mmm...Fuck..." Sebastian groaned. "Tell me you want me.."

"Bite me...Please..." Blaine whimpered.

Sebastian kissed down to Blaine's neck, biting roughly on his pulse point, leaving a dark bruise.

"Ahh! Oh God!" Blaine panted, his hips bucking up in response.

Sebastian sucked harder, before breaking away and pulling Blaine's shirt off.

Blaine gasped. "Talk to me.."

"Blaine...Youre just as sexy as I thought you would be...I can't wait to make you scream my name.." Sebastian breathed out before nipping at Blaine's nipple.

Blaine moaned, about to protest until Sebastian grinded down against him. "Oh shit!"

Sebastian kissed back up to Blaine's lips as he pulled his own shirt.

Blaine gasped. He had pale skin. It reminded him of Kurt. Not as beautiful though. "I...I don't know...if I can do this..."

"Shhh...It's okay.." Sebastian whispered, palming at Blaine's crotch.

"I...I...Oooohhh...Oh my God..." Blaine moaned, leaning back as his back arched.

Sebastian unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, reaching his hand inside, under Blaine's boxers and wrapping his fingers around his member. "Mmm...You're so big Blaine..." Sebastian panted, kissing Blaine's jaw.

Blaine whimpered at his words. It felt so good. But it wasn't what he wanted. "Wait...No...I can't..."

"It's okay..." Sebastian said, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

"No...Really..." Blaine gasped as Sebastian started working his hand. "I...I love him...Please..."

"I don't care if you have a boyfriend.." Sebastian chuckled, "Just fuck me.."

"I...I have a husband..." Blaine said, trying to stop Sebastian.

Sebastian stopped, slowly retracting his hand. "What?"

"I have a...husband..." Blaine said, looking anywhere but at Sebastian. "I mean...he knows I'm here...We talked about it...But...I just..."

"If he knows you're doing it..Just do it gorgeous..Let me fuck you..You fuck me..Either way I'm happy." Sebastian said, sitting back on his haunches. "Maybe this will change your mind?" He asked, unzipping his jeans.

Blaine whimpered, licking his lips. He definitely had a reason to be cocky, no pun intended. "Oh my God...Fuck...I have to go home..."

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's wrist. "Blaine..Come on..Just give it a little taste.." Sebastian said, his tone growing a bit pleading.

Blaine shook his head. "I won't be able to stop..."

"Blaine..Tell me..What is your husband doing right now?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine reached for his phone. Kurt hadn't texted him. "If he loves me...nothing..."

Sebastian climbed back on top of Blaine. "Come on beautiful..."

"Please...stop using that voice...I can't...Just...Please..." Blaine said quietly.

"Come on..At least suck me.." He whispered in that voice again.

Fuck...that sultry voice..."Sebastian..." Blaine whined. "I don't know...What if he didn't do anything?"

Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his, placing it on his throbbing length. "And what if he did?" He breathed out.

Blaine couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. He wanted Kurt. But what if Sebastian was right?

Sebastian gasped, "You like that?" He smiled cockily.

Blaine shut his eyes as he slowly moved his hand. He groaned, making the sexiest noise Sebastian had ever heard as his hand slipped into Blaine's untamed hair. He pulled lightly, moaning in Blaine's ear. "Fuck..That's right.."

Sebastian moved closer, grinding down against him. If he was being honest with himself, if he didn't love Kurt, he'd probably be into Sebastian. But it didn't matter. Though he was sure he could have a good time if he let go, Blaine didn't want to. He wanted it to be Kurt in his hand grinding his porcelain skin down onto him. Blaine's mind raced with thoughts of Kurt and what he was doing with Puck when something clicked. It didn't matter. He loved Kurt. He'd go back to him tonight and no matter what Kurt had done with Puck, it didn't matter. All that mattered was if Kurt still wanted Blaine.

Blaine stopped moving and Sebastian noticed. "What's wrong babe?"

"I have to go home," Blaine said simply, the alcohol already wearing off. He got up on his knees as he looked at Sebastian. "I'm sorry...if I wasn't married...if I wasn't in love with Kurt, I would so be into this...but I do..."

Sebastian looked at him incredulously. "What? No..Blaine, it's just sex, it doesn't mean anything.."

"Don't get me wrong. You're gorgeous and that voice...you could no doubt make me feel good in that way. If I weren't with him..." Blaine shook his head. "Giving myself to someone means something to me. And if I wind up only having sex with Kurt, so be it."

Sebastian stared at Blaine in shock. No one rejected him. Ever.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said, grabbing his shirt and cardigan. He got out of the car And started back to his own when Sebastian called after him. "You're missing out Anderson! I could've made you feel like no one ever will!"

Blaine turned around, suddenly a little pissed. "Maybe you're right. But I don't need to know. And it's Hummel now!"

Sebastian huffed, pulling his shirt on and slamming the car door before storming back to the bar, mumbling under his breath.

Blaine rolled his eyes and got in his car before sending Kurt a text._  
>"I'm really sorry if I'm interrupting...well not really but you know what I mean...I just wanted to know if it was okay to come home..."<em>

_"You can come home now. I'm alone."_ Kurt responded.

Blaine hurried home. He sat in the drive way for a couple minutes before taking a deep breath and walking in.

Kurt wasn't in the living room so he walked back to the bedroom. He felt a wave of humidity as he walked past the bathroom. indicating Kurt must've just gotten out of the shower. He walked into the room and saw Kurt's form lying on the bed, under the blankets.

Blaine sat down carefully. "Hey..."

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine and looked up at him. "Hey.." He said back.

"So...how was your night?" Blaine asked carefully. "Do you want to talk now or after I shower?"

"It was...Alright..And it's up to you.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm gonna shower real quick. I want to hold you after...while we talk if that's okay..." Blaine said, trying to hide his emotions.

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to hide his as well.

Blaine took a shower, just long enough to get Sebastian's cologne off and feel clean. He dried off quickly before climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I'm sorry for making you do this..."

"You didn't make me Blaine.." Kurt said, feeling all of the tension and negative feelings rush out of his body as Blaine held him.

"So, how do you want to do this? Just say what happened? Ask questions?" Blaine asked nervously. "And promise to be completely honest..."

"Questions...And yes..One hundred percent honesty.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Who asks first?" Blaine asked, looking back at Kurt.

"You can if you'd like.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Did you...go all the way?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "I couldn't.." he said.

Blaine couldn't stop from sighing happily. "Just so you don't drive yourself crazy...neither could I. How far did he get?"

"When..He was starting to undress himself that's when I realized I couldn't do it.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine felt really guilty now. "Did anything happen?"

"We kissed and..Just..Grinded..He touched me..and..Told me what he wanted to do to me..But that's all.."

Blaine nodded, trying not to cry. He felt like a complete idiot. "How...how did it feel when he...touched you?"

"It felt...Good..But that's just natural I suppose..It just..It didn't feel right." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded. "So it's not something you'd want to do again?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm positive I only want you..Forever.."

Blaine gave a small smile. "Thank you.."

Kurt smiled back. "So..Did you...meet anyone?"

"Yeah. It was weird. He knew me.." Blaine said, actually thinking about how weird it was. "He went to Dalton after I transferred and apparently he heard all about me."

"Really.." Kurt said. "What happened?"

"He was really flirty...That's putting it mildly. It was even obvious for me. I couldn't believe how forward he was...So confident like he just knew he could get me...I don't know. There was something about him...Looking at it now, I can only think of calling it predatory..But we danced and he bought me a drink.." Blaine said quietly.

"That's all?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. It was getting harder to hold back the tears. "He kissed me and took me to his car...Our shirts were off and he touched me...Like you said, naturally it felt good. But I tried stopping him by telling him I love you and he said he didn't care if I had a boyfriend. I told him I had a husband and he stopped. I should've just ran right then..."

Kurt stayed quiet. "Then..Then what happened?"

"I had had a couple of drinks and you know how I ramble...I told him you knew where I was and we had talked about it but I just didn't think I could do it...But he just took control again and told me since you knew, it was okay. But it wasn't. I told him I couldn't and he thought he could change my mind by...showing me his..." Blaine said, cursing a tear that escaped.

Kurt wiped Blaine's tear, "It's okay..It's okay baby.."

Blaine shook his head. "He kept asking me what you were doing...I checked my phone and you hadn't texted me so I was scared. He practically begged me to suck him..." he said, burying his face in Kurt's neck. "I'm not going to lie. I did think about it...But I didn't do it. He just grabbed my hand and put it on him and...started moving it..."

Kurt listened, closing his eyes as he felt a small pang of anger. Not at Blaine, but at the asshole that tried to take advantage of him.

"I felt terrible. I wanted to pull away but his hand was on mine and the other in my hair. So I just shut my eyes. I saw you and that's when I knew that I wasn't going to do this. I had to stop it somehow. And I didn't care if I stopped but you didn't. That I love you and that's all that mattered. I told him to stop but he just kept talking about how sex is just sex and it doesn't mean anything." Blaine said, getting angry again. "But I told him it does mean something to me. And if I only sleep with you the rest of my life, I'm fine with that. He got pissed. I don't think he had been rejected before. He was determined. I told him I was sorry even though I wasn't really and I grabbed my clothes and walked off. He yelled and called me Anderson, telling me I didn't know what I was missing or something. But I told him it didn't matter and it's Hummel now...I want it to always be Hummel..."

Tears sprung into Kurt's eyes. "Oh my god..I love you so much Blaine..." He whispered before kissing him deeply.

Blaine was shocked at first but returned the kiss, melting into Kurt. "I love you Kurt...More than anything...I am so sorry about all of this..."

"Don't be..You're here..And neither of us did anything we'll regret..I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine again.

Blaine let his tears out as they pulled away. He lifted his hand, cupping Kurt's face. "You are my everything."

A dry sob escaped Kurt's lips as he buried his face in Blaine's neck. "Just stay with me..Forever..It will always only be you..."

"I swear," Blaine whispered, playing with Kurt's wedding band. "I'll never leave."

"I love you Blaine..I love you.."

"I love you so much Kurt..." Blaine said softly. "I have one more question.."

Kurt pulled back slightly, nodding as he wiped his eyes.

"How did Puck take it when you didn't want to?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He..He got kind of pissed off and then he..Tried to keep going, but I pushed him off and explained to him why I couldn't..He understood and I made and he left.."

Blaine nodded. "So everything's okay?"

"He said there was no hard feelings..So yeah..We're good.." Kurt explained.

"Just wanted to make sure he didn't need to be punched again," Blaine giggled lightly.

Kurt laughed, cuddling up to Blaine. "You're amazing.."

"No more than you are," Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt leaned up, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, resting his arms at the small of his back.

Kurt sighed softly, hitching his leg over Blaine's hip as he pulled him closer.

Blaine traced down to Kurt's thigh, rubbing the skin lovingly.

Kurt moaned softly, rolling onto his back and pulling Blaine on top of him as he wrapped his legs around the younger.

Blaine's breathing hitched, his hands sliding up Kurt's soft frame to either side of his face.

Kurt sighed happily. He knew he would never want this with anyone else.. No one could make him feel like Blaine did.

Blaine kissed to Kurt's ear. "Can I make love to you?" Even though they were married, he loved times like this when he could be romantic and ask Kurt.

"Yes...Please.." Kurt said, his heart swelling.

Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, slowly rolling his hips onto Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped running his hands down to Blaine's lower back.

Blaine moaned. "I love you so much baby.."

"I love you too Blaine..I'm so happy that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together.." Kurt said sincerely.

A tear fall down Blaine's cheek. "Me too, Kurt...I could never tell you enough how much I love you."

Kurt lifted his head, pressing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt with all the love he had. He knew they would make it.

Kurt moaned deeply. "Blaine..I need you.."

Blaine pulled their briefs off before reaching for the lube and slicking himself up.

Kurt sat them up so Blaine was sitting on his haunches and Kurt straddled his lap. "I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you more than anything," Blaine said softly, slowly pushing into Kurt.

Kurt let out a small gasp, arching his back. "Oh..Blaine.."

Blaine slid in all the way, admiring Kurt's body as he got used to the stretch. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen..."

Kurt chuckled breathily. "No.."

"Then who is? And don't say me because I don't check myself out," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine rested his hands at Kurt's hips, slowly starting to move his own. "Kiss me.."

"Ngh.." Kurt gasped, before leaning down to kiss his husband.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, his hands pressed against Kurt's back as he rocked into his husband.

Kurt let his head fall back, moaning softly as he rolled his body to meet Blaine's movements.

Blaine reveled in the sight of Kurt working his body with his before leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine. "Ooh..Baby...Unh.."

Blaine whimpered, "You feel so good, Kurt...:"

"So do you Blaine..Ahh.." Kurt panted, gripping to the back of his neck.

"Ohhh my God..." Blaine moaned, moving his hips a little faster.

"B-Blaine..Yes..I-I love you..Fuck!" Kurt whined.

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles flutter lightly, causing his breathing to grow more rapid. "I love you...Ohh God...I love you so much..."

Kurt rested his lips against Blaine's sweat laced forehead, panting harshly as his body quivered with the pleasure only Blaine could give him.

Blaine sped up, brushing against the bundle of nerves inside Kurt and causing him to make the most delicious moan. Blaine's breaking hitched. "You're so sexy baby.."

"Oh Blaine..Blaine.." Kurt whimpered, leaning down to breathe heavily in Blaine's ear.

Blaine let out a choked moan. "Fuck! Say it again...Unnghhh!"

"Blaine...Blaine..Fuck me Blaine.." Kurt moaned deeply, scratching over Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine shivered, thrusting harder. "Baby...Ohh Kurt...I'm not gonna...Ahh...last much longer..."

"Cum with me Blaine..ngh..Please..Ah!" Kurt gasped.

"I...I...Fuck!" Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, whimpering as he came deep inside his lover.

Kurt tumbled over the edge with Blaine, his thin frame trembling as he clenched to him.

Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could, panting as they rode out their orgasm together.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine's neck softly. "I love you so much.."

Blaine sighed happily. "I love you more than anything..."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing happily.

"I cannot tell you how happy and proud I am to be a Hummel..." Blaine said softly.

"I'm so happy you feel that way Blaine.."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "You're so beautiful."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Thank you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheeks. "I love that you still blush from that."

Kurt blushed more. "You just have that effect on me.."

Blaine smiled. "It's adorable."

Kurt carefully got off of Blaine's lap, laying on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

Blaine laid next to his husband, pulling him close.

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly. "Let's never try anything like that again.."

Blaine nodded. "Trust me...You have no idea how stupid I feel about that..."

"Don't feel stupid Blaine.."

"It was stupid though. Kurt, you proposed to me. And I let some girl from one of my classes get to me..."

"You can't help but have doubts..It's human nature." Kurt said quietly.

"Well now I only have one. Well it's more of a theory," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

"What is that?" Kurt asked.

"There has to be something wrong with your eyes or some part of your brain," Blaine said trying not to giggle. "Seeing how you think you're not the most gorgeous thing to ever walk on Earth. Aaannnddd you think too much of me."

Kurt giggled, "**You're** the most gorgeous thing to walk this earth.."

Blaine shook his head. "Not possible. Because you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, are the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Kurt blushed, burying his face in the pillow.

"Nu uh," Blaine said, turning Kurt's face so he could look at him. "No hiding that beautiful face."

Kurt giggled, "Stop.." he smiled.

"Stop what gorgeous?" Blaine asked, smiling wide.

"That.." Kurt said, blushing harder.

"I don't know what my amazingly beautiful angel is talking about."

"I love you..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed his husband softly. "I love you more than anything."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"Good night baby.."

"Goodnight Blaine.."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo, what did you all think? We're dying to know! Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A little Finchel for Violethillbeautiful. Sorry it's taken so long. We were working on other stories then the site keeps going down and not letting me log in. But here is chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning and smiled at Blaine. He looked so peaceful when he kept. He kissed he cheek softly, watching as his husband stirred slightly.<p>

Blaine made a small 'hmm' noise before his eyes fluttered open. "Mmm...Good morning gorgeous..."

"Good morning baby..." Kurt said quietly, nuzzling against his jaw.

Blaine inhaled deeply. "You smell good.."

"I haven't showered yet.." Kurt giggled.

"But you smell like you and I love that smell," Blaine said sleepily.

"You're just a silly, sleepy boy.." Kurt smiled.

"Nu uh!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt closer and kissing his neck. "I just love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed his cheek. "What's going on today?"

"Hmmm...Nothing I can think of.." Kurt said, giving Blaine another chaste kiss.

Blaine smiled. "Good.."

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine again. "I love you..."

"I love you too beautiful," Blaine said softly.

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest before cuddling up to him and sighing happily.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. He wished everyday could be like this.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today my beautiful husband?"

Blaine blushed. "Anything with you baby.."

"Well I think I may have an idea of something.." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's chest.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt grinned, flicking his tongue over Blaine's nipple. "Hmm..I can't remember.." He said smiling devilishly.

Blaine shivered. "Really now? You're just mean," he giggled.

"Maybe you should remind me.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine turned onto his side, leaning down and attaching his lips to Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt made a soft purring sound. "Mmm..Blaine.."

Blaine kissed up to his ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth.

Kurt whined, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling his husband on top of him.

"Remember now?" Blaine whispered darkly in his ear.

"Not sure yet.." Kurt laughed breathlessly.

Blaine shook his head, his lips traveling down to Kurt's chest.

Kurt arched his back, moaning softly as he felt the stubble on Blaine's chin scratching his skin.

Blaine continued down, sucking one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth.

Kurt's hands rose up to tangle in Blaine's hair, pulling softly as Blaine nibbled at the hardening nub. "Blaine...Unh..."

Blaine moaned lightly, moving up to Kurt's lips. "Remember anything?"

"I think it might be coming back to me now..." Kurt smiled.

"Good," Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, pulling Blaine's hair a bit harder.

Blaine whimpered. "Baby...Oh my God..."

"Mmm...You like that?" Kurt said, smiling lustfully.

"I love it..." Blaine breathed out, rolling over so Kurt was on top of him.

Kurt kissed Blaine roughly, biting his bottom lip and pulling back until it slipped out from between his teeth.

Blaine groaned, rolling his body against Kurt.

"Fuck Blaine...So eager.." Kurt giggled darkly.

Blaine whimpered at Kurt's tone. "Ohhh...your voice..."

"Mmm...You like my voice?" Kurt smiled. "I want you to do something for me Blaine.."

"What is it?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt reached over to the drawer and pulled out the vibrator. "I want to watch you..."

Blaine bit his lip. "How do you want to watch me?"

Kurt traced the tip of the toy across his lips. "You on top of me..."

Blaine nodded, flipping them over again and grinding down onto Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned, gasping loudly.

"You're so hot Kurt..." Blaine breathed out, taking the toy and placing it at Kurt's mouth. "Suck.."

Kurt moaned, opening his mouth and allowing Blaine to push it in, sighing softly as he closed his eyes.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...so sexy..."

Kurt hummed around the toy as Blaine pushed it further into his mouth, rolling his hips up a bit.

They had been together for so long...and they were married...But Kurt always found some way to surprise Blaine. He moved the toy in and out of Kurt's mouth until it was wet enough and straddled his husband.

Kurt whined a bit as Blaine pulled the toy out but smiled as he knew what was coming next.

Blaine carefully placed the tip at his entrance, slowly pressing it in and giving a strangled moan.

Kurt bit his lip, watching as inch after inch of the vibrator disappeared inside of his husband.

Blaine breathed out heavily as he pushed it in all the way, getting used to the stretch. He kissed Kurt deeply before pulling back and turning the vibrator on.

Kurt watched as Blaine let out a sharp whine, the dull humming filling the room.

Blaine slowly started moving his hips. "Ohhh...Kurt..."

"God damn..." Kurt panted, running his hands up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine shivered, pulling, pushing, and twisting the toy inside him as he grinded his hips over Kurt.

"Talk to me Blaine..." Kurt whispered, reaching down to pump himself slowly.

"Kurrtt, oh fuck..." Blaine moaned. "It feels...ah! so good..."

"Turn it up...Go a bit faster..." Kurt directed, licking his lips.

Blaine did as Kurt said, his back arching as he hit his prostate. "Oh shit! Kurt!"

"Fuck..That's right baby..Just like that.." Kurt moaned, tightening his grip on himself as he sped up his hand.

Blaine worked the vibrator faster, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves every time. "Fuck! Kurt! Fuck me, Kurt!"

God, his husband was sexy. Kurt stroked himself even faster, moaning harshly.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, looking down at Kurt with hungry eyes. He lifted Kurt's free hand, placing it on his throbbing member as he let out a sharp whine.

Kurt pumped Blaine in time with his other hand, rubbing his thumb over the head occasionally and using the precum as lube, making it easier.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck baby! OhgodI'mgonnacum!"

"Cum for me baby...Fuck..You're so sexy..Cum.." Kurt moaned, tightening his grip as he felt himself on edge.

Blaine cried out, screaming Kurt's name as he came in long, thick lines across Kurt's chest.

Kurt moaned loudly, cumming into his hand as he pumped Blaine through his orgasm.

Blaine collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

Kurt rubbed up and down Blaine's back as he turned off the vibrator. "You're so amazing..."

"You're so hot..." Blaine moaned.

"I should be the one saying that..." Kurt giggled.

Blaine chuckled, cuddling up to Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before nuzzling against it.

Kurt was so happy. He was positive he wanted the rest of his life to be spent with Blaine. They lay like that for a bit until the house phone rang. Kurt groaned, slipping out from under Blaine to go pick it up.  
>"Hello?" He answered, a bit annoyed.<p>

"Hey Kurt? It's Finn..Can I cone over?"

"Is Carole kicking you out again?" Kurt asked.

"No, I just need someone to talk to.. You're good at relationship stuff..." Finn said timidly.

"Alright. Come over.." Kurt sighed.

"Okay, cool, because I'm already here." Finn said happily.

Kurt groaned. "Come in. We'll be out as soon as we're dressed."

"Oh..Umm..Okay.." Finn said as Eva perked up at the sound of Finn's truck's door closing.

Kurt hung up and sighed, telling Blaine to get up as well. They got dressed and headed out to see Finn who was going through the fridge.

"Finn..This is our house you know..You still have to ask." Kurt said frustrated.

Finn looked up. "Sorry...Can I get something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine..But we don't have much so don't eat us out of house and home..." Kurt said, sitting on the sofa.

Finn fixed himself something to eat and joined the couple.  
>"So, Finn...What's going on?" Blaine asked.<p>

Finn set his plate on the coffee table, earning a glare from Kurt as he didn't use a coaster for his glass of water.  
>"It's just...Rachel.." He sighed.<p>

"What happened?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"We've been hanging out a lot more lately and that's cool because I love her..But..She's been looking at me like she's expecting something and I didn't know what it was until this morning..We were watching one of those KAY commercials and she just..Looked at me and went off, asking when I was going to propose.."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh my God...Is...Is that something you want?"

"I-I don't know..I mean, we're only eighteen..." Finn said quietly and Kurt's mouth hung open in shock.

Blaine looked at his husband. "Kurt? Baby? Are you okay?"

"You can't propose! You and Rachel's relationship is about as stable as a jenga tower for Christ's sake!" Kurt blurted out.

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

"It's true! Finn...I love her with all my heart and you as well but..You can't handle that..Not right now at least..Proposing right now would be throwing your life away! You still have college and football and- " Kurt ranted, but Blaine cut him off.

Blaine turned to Finn. "Kurt could calm down a bit. I do agree though. We have a different relationship. And even we go through some...crazy...times. But we're sure we know what we want and we have it all planned out. You and Rachel...You're still in Ohio...She wants to go to New York. Will you go with her? If you want kids, will you wait until she's at a place in her career where she's ready? You have so much to figure out first."

"Exactly!" Kurt breathed out exasperatedly, looking at his step-brother.

"But what do I do? She wants it now.." Finn said quietly.

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Rachel is the type of person who thinks she has her whole life mapped out ahead of her..She knows exactly what she wants and when something doesn't work out her way, she's gonna throw a fit...The best advice I can give you is to talk to her about it.." He said calmly.

"Kurt, she won't listen to me. You know she'll just do anything she can to get her way." Finn said seriously.

"Kurt, why don't you have a girls day with her and talk to her? Me and Finn can go do something. Maybe you can talk some sense into her.." Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked to his husband and nodded. "I'll get this worked out.." he said, grabbing the phone and calling Rachel.

Rachel answered on the first ring.  
>"Kurt! Thank God! I need your help with Finn!"<p>

"Really? Well why don't we talk about it over lunch?" Kurt said before Rachel could get another word in.

"Where should I meet you?" Rachel asked.

"Meet me at that little vegan cafe you're so fond of." Kurt giggled. "In about an hour."

"See you then. Bye Kurt!" Rachel said happily before hanging up.

Kurt sighed as he put the phone on the receiver and looked to his brother. "Don't worry Finn, I'll talk some sense into her."

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn smiled softly.

"So how does the batting cages sound?" Blaine asked. "I haven't been in a long time.."

"Cool." Finn grinned.

"You play baseball?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Just for fun," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. "You should show me how to play sometime..I've always wanted to learn.." Kurt said, in his best coy voice. Anything that involved Blaine and physical activity was a good thing.

"Kurt, what are you talking about? You hate baseball..." Finn said. "I tried to get you to come play with me and Sam and you refused.."

Blaine saw Kurt glare at Finn for a second before looking back at Blaine with those eyes. Blaine smiled. "I'd love to teach you.." He said, leaning in to whisper the last part. "But just so you know...you'll be getting...**dirty**."

Kurt shivered, biting his lip. "Fine by me.."

Blaine chuckled. "I can't wait to see this."

"What? You think I can't do it?" Kurt giggled.

"Blaine, if you can do this, you're a miracle worker.." Finn chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "I didn't say you couldn't. I just meant it will be...interesting.."

Kurt smiled, looking down. "I agree.."

Finn looked back and forth, confused.

"Well, let me change and we can get going," Blaine smiled.

Finn nodded as Kurt got up and followed him into the room so he could change as well.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you serious about learning or do you just want to watch?"

"I'm serious..I want to prove Finn wrong." Kurt said smiling as he walked to the closet.

"Just let me know when," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded, a determined look on his face as he got changed.

Blaine changed and kissed Kurt softly. "I'll see you later, baby."

Kurt gave a small wave as Blaine left and went to fix his hair before going off to meet Rachel.

Rachel was waiting impatiently for Kurt at the cafe. She sighed when Kurt finally sat down. "You need to talk to your brother.."

"And why is that?" Kurt asked before ordering a tea from the waitress.

"He hasn't proposed! I've been trying to hint at him and I...may have...gotten a little...crazy this morning...But Kurt...I want to marry Finn. We're ready..." Rachel said quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Rachel..May I be blunt?"

"Yes.."

"You may be ready..But have you ever thought that Finn might not be?" Kurt asked.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Rachel..He's an eighteen year old boy...Well..So am I but that's not the point...He hasn't even gotten his college stuff together..He can barely commit to a brand of deodorant.." Kurt said seriously.

"But...It's me...We've been dating through high school and...Why wouldn't he want to marry me...?"

"Rachel..Don't jump to those conclusions...I'm sure he does want to marry you..You have your life planned, fantastic..But he's still trying to figure his out.." Kurt said softly.

Rachel nodded. "I don't want to push him...I just...I guess I just know what I want.."

"With Blaine and I, we both knew what we wanted..But we also talked about it.." Kurt said.

"But Finn isn't always the best at knowing what he wants to say...So he kinda gives in to whatever. I want him to be on bored...I guess I just get a little jealous...When I see you and Blaine and how happy you two are..." Rachel sighed. "I want that.."

"And I don't have any doubts that you will..You will have it Rachel. Finn loves you so much.." Kurt said, grabbing her hand.

Rachel smiled softly. "I'll try to..back off a bit...Thanks Kurt.."

"You're welcome Rachel.." he smiled. Now let's get some food.

Finn watcher in amazement as Blaine hit the ball, sending it flying to the other side of the cages. "Dude!" He grinned. "Why didn't you play in high school? We could've used you."

Blaine shrugged. "Didn't think about it."

"Did you play at your old school?" Finn asked as the pitching machine shot out another ball and Blaine hit it again.

"For fun. But not on a team or anything," Blaine said, focusing on the ball. He missed this. This and swimming were always his stress relievers.

Finn got in the cage next to him as the machine whirred to life. "Do you really think you're gonna be able to teach Kurt?"

Blaine let out a loud grunt as he hit another ball. "I think it will take some time but yes."

"Dude, it's impossible to watch sports with him, let alone play them.." Finn chuckled, swinging and hitting the ball.

"I'm up for the challenge. He listens to me more anyways," Blaine laughed.

"True.." Finn chuckled. "Well.." He said before swinging and hitting another ball. "What if I struck you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Blaine asked.

"If you can teach Kurt to play, and play well, I'll buy you both lunch." Finn said smiling. "You and Kurt against me and Sam."

"That's actually not very fair. But I accept this challenge," Blaine said smiling.

"Hey, that's how it goes..Sam's not that great at baseball anyway, so depending on how good Kurt is, it should be pretty equal." Finn said shrugging.

Blaine chuckled. "Alright. I'm up for it. But let me talk to Kurt."

"Okay." Finn said grinning. "Just be sure you're ready to feed me and Sam.."

We'll see about that," Blaine said, hitting the next ball perfectly.

A while later, he and Finn bid each other goodbye before Blaine started on his way home.

He couldn't wait to get home and shower. He thought about how he would convince Kurt to Finn's deal.

When he walked inside, Kurt was already there, laying back on the couch and playing with Eva. "Hey baby.." Kurt said happily.

"Hey," Blaine smiled. "How was lunch?"

"Good..I convinced Rachel to stop with her crazy." Kurt giggled, turning so he was hanging upside down off of the couch while Eva tried to lick his face.

"Good. Finn just can't handle that right now.." Blaine said. "Speaking of Finn..."

Kurt grinned as he pushed the fluffy white dog away playfully, only to have her come bounding back. "What about him?" Kurt asked, looking up at his husband.

"He has challenged me. If I can teach you to play baseball and play well...If we beat him and Sam, he'll take us to lunch," Blaine said, searching Kurt's face for a reaction.

"Sounds fun!" Kurt said cheerfully.

Blaine smiled happily. "Really? You'll actually let me teach you the game?"

"I told you I was serious earlier." Kurt said smiling.

"Well yeah. But I didn't know if you'd be up for learning the rules and all," Blaine smiled.

"It doesn't look too hard. Swing a bat, catch a ball.." Kurt said shrugging as he stood.

Blaine giggled. "Yeah. Sure."

"Why do you say it like that?" Kurt asked.

"There's more to it than that baby," Blaine said seriously.

"Well I guess you have all day tomorrow to teach me...Coach." Kurt said, laughing lightly.

"We need to get you some clothes," Blaine said, trying not to think about how hot it could be with Kurt calling him coach.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, walking back to the room.

"Like clothes people who play baseball wear," Blaine laughed.

"Well I don't know!" Kurt giggled.

"That's why you have me. Come on, let's got to Academy Sports and we'll pick something out. And I can explain the game on the way."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, let's go!" He said, happily bouncing over to Blaine.

Blaine kissed him softly before walking out to the car. As he drove he started describing the game. "Okay, I'm sure you know there are two teams. They alternate between offense and defense. There are nine players on each side. The person in the middle of the mound is the pitcher, the one that throws the ball. The catcher catches the ball if it's not hit. The infielders are the first baseman, second baseman, shortstop, between second and third base, and the third baseman. There are three outfielders...The left fielder, center fielder and right fielder. Do you understand so far?"

Kurt just stared at Blaine, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Blaine giggled before continuing. "Now to offense. Each team has nine players in its batting order and they stick to that order through the entire game. We won't really have to worry about that. It will be you and me switching. You have three chances to hit the ball before you are out. If you hit the ball, you run to the first base, then to second if Finn or Sam isn't there to get you out. If you get to the base before they get there, you're safe. If you hit the ball over the outfield fence, between the foul lines, it's called a home run and you run all the bases until you're back home."

"Okay.." Kurt said nodding.

"And those are just the basic rules. There's plenty more. But we'll stick with this. It will make more sense once I can show you what everything means," Blaine said smiling as they pulled into a parking space.

"Sounds good.." Kurt said as they got out.

They went inside and got the right uniforms, gloves, and everything they needed for each of them before heading to the bats. "Okay, so here's when you kind of have to choose for yourself. You don't want one that's too heavy or too light. You need one that fits you. Pick one and pretend like you're going to swing to see how it feels."

"This one." Kurt said as if he'd completely ignored what Blaine said. It was a light bluish color, and there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that that's why he picked it.

"Now act like you're going to use it. I want to see your stance..." Blaine said softly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow before just raising the bat and resting it on his shoulder.

Blaine couldn't hold back. He laughed as he watched Kurt. "No..Baby, come here..." Blaine said, walking up so he was behind Kurt. He pressed his body to his husband's, pulling his hips back and getting him to lower his body slightly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's arms, showing him how to hold the bat. "It also helps if you swing your hips a little," Blaine said softly, showing Kurt what he meant.

Kurt blushed as Blaine moved them together. "You're a good teacher." He smiled.

Blaine giggled, sliding his hands down to Kurt's waist as he glided their hips together. "You think so?"

Kurt nodded. "Mhmm..."

Blaine stood up straight, smacking Kurt's ass. "Now we just have to see if you're a good student."

Kurt's blush grew. "Blaine!" He giggled, looking around the empty aisle.

"What?" Blaine giggled.

"You're so bad." Kurt said twirling the bat a bit.

Blaine leaned in, kissing the spot under Kurt's ear. "Maybe you'll have to teach me a lesson then..."

"I thought you were teaching me..." Kurt smirked.

"In baseball," Blaine said simply.

"True.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly. "So, is this one good?" He asked, gripping the bat like Blaine showed him.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked.

"How is it supposed to feel?"

"Like I said, not heavy but not light. It has to feel comfortable."

Kurt smiled holding the bat out and weighing it in his hands. "I think this is good.."

"Alright," Blaine smiled, taking the bat and going to pay before they walked out to the car.

Kurt bounced along behind Blaine, smiling wide as they got into the car.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Do we have a cooler?"

"Ummm..A little one at the house."

"Alright. In the morning we can stop to get some Gatorade and water to fill it up. It's gonna be a long day," Blaine warned him.

"Ominous.." Kurt smiled as they started back to the house.

Blaine laughed. Kurt really had no idea that it would be a long, hard day for him.

The next day, Blaine woke up before Kurt, smiling down at him. Blaine would never get tired of this...Waking up to the sun light on Kurt's face. He was beautiful. He bent down, kissing Kurt's forehead lightly.

Kurt made a soft sound, his eyes opening to see Blaine. "Good morning.." He said softly, his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine smiled. "Are you well rested?"

"Mhmmm..." Kurt said stretching.

Blaine giggled. "I'll make breakfast. You're gonna need it."

Kurt nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Blaine kissed him softly before getting up and making breakfast for them.

Kurt got up and took a shower before slipping on some boxer briefs and walking into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Blaine smiled, making Kurt's plate.

Kurt grinned, walking over to Blaine and kissing him softly. "Thank you baby.."

"You're welcome," Blaine said, sitting down with him as they ate.

They ate their food and went back to the bedroom to get changed.

Blaine smiled. "You look good in that.."

Kurt chuckled, "As do you.."

Blaine giggled, "Come on babe."

Kurt smiled as Blaine grabbed their things and the cooler as they went out to the car.

They went and got drinks and ice to put them on before heading to the community's baseball field.

They pulled up and got out together, bringing their things to the field.

Blaine sighed trying to figure out what to start with. He showed Kurt all the positions and what each of them do before leading him to the home plate and showing him how to stand. "Alright. I'm gonna go to the pitcher's mound and throw the ball to you. Just keep your eye on the ball and try to hit it.."

Kurt nodded, standing the way Blaine showed him.

Blaine walked over to the mound and carefully threw the ball to Kurt.

Kurt panicked, squeaking and quickly backing away from the plate as the ball flew past him.

Blaine walked over to his husband. "Don't be afraid of the ball. It's me. I won't hurt you."

"I know.." Kurt breathed out. "Okay..I've got it this time.."

Blaine nodded, getting the ball and walking back to the mound before softly throwing it to his husband.

Kurt swung and missed, groaning to himself.

"Baby, it's okay. No one gets it at first. It takes practice." Blaine said softly.

Kurt picked the ball up, tossing it back to Blaine and nodding. He exhaled slowly, getting back into his stance. Blaine threw it a few more times, Kurt missing each time, growling in frustration each time.  
>"Okay..This time.." He said, for the thousandth time. Looking determined.<p>

Blaine smiled at him. "You can do this baby. Imagine someone you don't like...Imagine it's them..." He said before tossing the ball.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, imagining the ball was that creep who tried to sleep with Blaine, whoever it was. He reared back swinging as hard as he could as the ball connected with the bat with a loud crack.

Blaine looked at Kurt with shocked and amazed eyes, running over to him, picking him up and twirling him around. "Baby! That was amazing!"

"I did it? I did it! Ah! I did it!" Kurt squealed, wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "Yes you did! Oh my God! That was amazing!"

"Where'd the ball go?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"Far. We probably won't find it. That's why there are extras." Blaine stopped looking at Kurt for a moment. "Who were you thinking of?"

Kurt didn't want to bring this up, but Blaine wanted to know. "Whoever you met at Scandal's the other night.." he said as Blaine set him down.

Blaine didn't know what to say at first. He just kept his arms around his husband. "Well you have nothing to worry about. And that was pretty damn impressive. I can't wait to tell Finn!"

Kurt giggled, bouncing a bit. "Let's do more!"

Blaine smiled happily. "I'm proud of you baby."

Kurt grinned kissing Blaine softly. "What's next coach?" He giggled.

"Catching," Blaine smiled. "I'll hit the balls and you have to run around and catch them."

"With my hands?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "No. With the glove. It would hurt that way."

"Makes sense.." Kurt said, watching as Blaine rolled up his sleeves and grabbing his bat.

Blaine pointed to second base and told Kurt to stand out there and try to catch the balls.

Kurt watched Blaine's arm as he pointed, admiring the way the muscles stretched out.

Blaine got in his all too familiar stance, ass sticking out perfectly, arms flexed as he held the bat. "You ready babe?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked looking back to his husband's face as he stood where Blaine told him.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt shook his head. "Umm..Yeah." He said, simply standing and holding his gloved hand up in the air.

Blaine giggled, throwing the ball in the air and hitting the ball in Kurt's direction.

Kurt squeaked again, dodging the ball as it landed where he was previously standing.

"Baby, if you don't watch the ball, it could hit you. Keep your eyes on the ball," Blaine instructed, hitting another ball.

Kurt tried to do as Blaine told him, but he just couldn't stop staring at Blaine. He jumped as it got to close to ignore, swinging his glove at it as he jumped to the side.  
>"Sorry!"<p>

Blaine tried not to laugh. "Come on, Kurt. You can do this," he said, completely oblivious to why Kurt was distracted.

Kurt sighed, throwing the ball back to Blaine before standing with his legs apart.

"Looks like you're a better pitcher than catcher," Blaine said, doubling over with laughter at the pun.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "Hush.."

Blaine giggled, hitting another ball to Kurt.

Kurt missed again, the ball flying over his head as he jumped up. "Ugh!"

"It's okay baby. Just keep watching the ball. You'll get it," Blaine smiled, getting back into his stance.

"How am I supposed to watch the ball when you're so damn distracting?" Kurt called.

Blaine stood up normally. "What are you talking about?"

"Y-your arms and the way you poke your ass out! You expect me not to look?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What? Kurt, I'm seriously not trying to do anything but teach you baseball..." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sighed "I know.." He walked over to his husband, "You just don't know how sexy you are..."

Blaine shook his head. "You're delusional."

"You know you're going to lose that argument already.." Kurt giggled, rubbing up and down Blaine's arms.

Blaine shivered. "Doesn't mean I won't try," he chuckled.

Kurt smiled. "You know what your arms do to me.."

"They're just arms, Kurt. Arms you see every day," Blaine said simply.

"Arms that are incredibly sexy..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled. "You're ridiculous.."

"No, because that's just like me saying," he started swaying his hips slowly. "They're just hips Blaine. Hips you see every day.."

"But **those** are sexy..." Blaine whimpered.

"And so are these.." Kurt said, running his fingertips over Blaine's biceps.

"Fine," Blaine sighed, biting his lip as he kept looking at Kurt's hips.

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hands and placing them on his hips as he ran his up Blaine's arms. "Exactly.."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a deep kiss, panting as he pulled back.

Kurt whined as Blaine pulled away, grabbing his shoulders and crashing their lips together again.

Blaine lifted Kurt, wrapping his legs around his waist. He settled his hands on Kurt's ass, carrying him back to the car.

Kurt groaned as Blaine pressed him against the car door, digging his nails into his back.

Blaine sucked on Kurt's pulse point. "Fuck...Kurt!"

"W-what happened to practicing?" Kurt said, giving a mix between a laugh and a moan.

"You distracted me," Blaine said, kissing up to Kurt's ear. "We'll practice after..."

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck me Blaine.."

Blaine set Kurt down for a second, letting the back seats down and climbing in after Kurt.

Kurt lay back, pulling Blaine on top of him. "Blaine...Unh!"

Blaine grinded down onto Kurt. "Will your ride me...?"

Kurt nodded, climbing on top of Blaine and pulling his shirt off.

Blaine held onto Kurt's hips. "Fuck you're so sexy..."

Kurt leaned down, biting and sucking on husband's neck.

"Unnnghh!" Blaine moaned, thrusting his hips up.

"You're so hot Blaine..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine sat up to take his shirt off, throwing it to the side. "Kurt...I want to watch you work your hips on me...please..."

Kurt nodded, pulling his pants off and allowing Blaine to do the same.

Blaine shivered as he watched Kurt lower his body. "God, you're beautiful..."

Kurt reached into the glove box and grabbed the lube, returning to his husband and slicking up his stiffening member.

Blaine gasped. "Baby..."

Kurt quickly climbed on top of Blaine, placing his husband's length at his entrance.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, gripping his hips as Kurt lowered himself.

Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine fill him. "Blaine..." He moaned.

Blaine's muscles tensed as the tight heat surrounded him, his upper body arching up as he groaned loudly.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine as slowly started rolling his hips. The position was a bit awkward because Kurt had to crane his neck because of the roof, but Blaine still felt amazing.

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's hips, reaching up to roam up and down his husband's torso.

Kurt moaned deeply as he grinded down onto Blaine, rolling his body and gyrating his hips.

Watching Kurt sent chills through Blaine. "Kuurttt...You're so amazing baby.."

Kurt gave a small gasp as Blaine reached down, tracing his tattoos.

He loved watching the way the beautiful way the feathers danced on Kurt's hips. Blaine didn't understand why he got so upset about them in the first place. They fit Kurt perfectly..

"Blaine...I-I love you..." Kurt moaned, rotating his hips slowly.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt. "I love you so much, Kurt..."

Kurt moved his hips faster, his moans becoming louder and higher. "Baby..Oh fuck!"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting his own to meet his husband's movements.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest as he panted. "Oh fuck!...Blaine, I'm gonna cum..."

"Me too, baby...Cum for me," Blaine breathed out.

"Shit...Blaine..Blaine!" Kurt cried, shooting himself onto Blaine's chest.

Blaine came as he watched Kurt come undone. "Oh my God..." Blaine panted.

Kurt leaned down, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "Thank god no one's out here..."

Blaine giggled. "Yeah, definitely don't feel like getting arrested for indecent exposure at a community baseball park."

"Then we should get dressed.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before finding something to clean himself up with and getting dressed. "I brought some sandwiches. Want to eat then practice some more?"

"Sounds good.." Kurt smiled.

They finished getting dressed and sat in the dugout as they ate and hydrated. "Do you want to work on catching some more? Batting? Or try pitching?"

"I think I'd like to try my hand at pitching." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Alright. You ready?"

"Always." Kurt said grinning.

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before handing him a glove and sending him to the pitcher's mound.

Blaine tossed Kurt the ball and Kurt tossed it up in the air and catching it. "So what do I just throw it?"

Blaine giggled. "Throw it to me and I'll show you.."

Kurt nodded, tossing Blaine the ball.

Blaine demonstrated to Kurt how to throw underhanded and overhanded. "Most people step forward with their right leg then their left as they throw overhanded. Like this.." he said, throwing the ball to Kurt.

Kurt caught the ball, smiling at the fact that he caught it before winding up and throwing the ball with surprising speed, right down the middle.

Blaine hit the ball with just enough force to send it right back to Kurt, not wanting to hit too hard and make Kurt feel bad.

Kurt's reflexes kicked in and he lifted his glove, catching the ball.

Blaine looked up, smiling that huge, goofy grin. "Good job, baby!"

Kurt raised his hands in triumph. "I like pitching!"

Blaine giggled. "You're adorable."

Kurt grabbed the ball, "You ready?"

Blaine nodded, getting back into his stance that he now knew Kurt loved.

Kurt bit his lip and smile before winding up again and sending the ball shooting from his hand and whizzing past Blaine as he swung and missed, the ball hitting the fence with a clatter.  
>"That's a strike right?" Kurt smiled.<p>

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Want me to stop going easy on you?"

"Bring it on.." Kurt said grinning cockily.

Blaine smirked, throwing the ball back to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, rearing back before throwing the ball, a bit harder than before.

Blaine concentrated, swinging the bat and sending the ball flying over Kurt's reach.

Kurt watched as the ball flew over the fence before looking back at his husband.  
>"Okay.." He smiled, grabbing another ball from the bucket.<p>

Blaine grinned, grabbing another and tossing it to his husband. "I think we need to practice with batting and catching before we leave. Though you definitely are a damn good pitcher."

Kurt smiled, tossing the ball up and catching it. "Why thank you.."

Blaine shook his head. "You're just dying to rub this in Finn's face, aren't you?"

"Just wait until I'm better at catching and batting.." Kurt giggled.

"What have I done?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled. "Shut up and show me how to bat..Coach.." He giggled, walking over to Blaine.

Blaine blushed lightly. He showed Kurt where the strike zone is and what it means. He explained the rules for balls and strikes. Kurt seemed to catch on quickly. Blaine got behind Kurt, holding him close and placing his hands on his husband's hips. "It helps some people to bounce a couple times before the ball is pitched. Also remember to swing your hips."

Kurt smiled, bouncing a bit, like Blaine said, and pushing his hips back as he swung them. "Like this?"

Blaine had to hold back a moan. "Perfect...Now step inside the box. This is where you stand when you're ready.." Blaine's hands fell down to Kurt's thighs, "Bend your knees and keep your back straight. This helps keep your balance.."

Kurt smiled as Blaine touched his thighs. "Now what's the right way to swing?"

Blaine traveled back up to his hips. "Move your hips toward the pitcher and back a couple times. This relaxes you..Move your weight backwards, keeping the back around armpit level not at the back of your head. That's a common mistake. As you're about to swing, shift your weight forward, never taking your eye off the ball.."

Kurt smiled as Blaine moved with him, looking back at his husband.

Blaine bit his lip. "And don't forget to imagine you're squishing a bug...or whatever does it for you when you hit the ball...That seemed to help earlier.."

Kurt nodded. "So..Like this?" He said, turning his body and extending his arms as he slowly swung the bat.

Blaine shook his head. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Positive.." Kurt giggled.

"Well you learn quickly, Mr. Hummel," Blaine laughed.

"I've been told.." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine kissed him back. "So you think you're ready?"

Kurt gave Blaine one more chaste kiss. "I think so.."

Blaine walked over to the pitching mound and watched at Kurt did his own stance. He paused for a moment. Watching Kurt like this was kinda hot... Blaine shook his thoughts away before pitching a fast ball.

Kurt bent his knees a bit more, narrowing his eyes and rearing back before swinging. He hit the ball, sending it a good distance.

Blaine tried to jump up but it was useless. His lips turned up into a smile. He didn't want to bring it up again. But it felt good that Kurt wanted to pretend the ball was Sebastian.

"Finn won't know what hit him.." Kurt grinned.

"That's for sure!" Blaine smiled as Kurt tossed him another ball.

Kurt took his stance, waving the bat a bit as he watched the ball.

Blaine threw a curve ball this time but Kurt does as Blaine told him and watched, hitting the ball and sending it flying across the field.

Kurt grins as he watches the ball. "I think I'm getting good at this." He giggled.

Blaine smiled widely. "You're doing amazing."

They kept batting for a bit until Blaine decided that Kurt still needed to work on catching. He sent him to the outfield and started hitting balls to him, which he would either run from or miss.  
>"Blaine, I'm really not good at this!" Kurt called.<p>

"You can do it, baby," Blaine called back. "It just takes practice.."

It was starting to get hot and Kurt was getting tired of running back and forth as Blaine hit the balls to him. "Blaaaiine.." he whined.

"What?" Blaine called, hitting another ball to him.

Kurt ran after it but missed again. "This isn't as sexy as I pictured it in my head!" He panted.

Blaine laughed. "I told you it would be a long day. **You** just didn't believe me."

"No. I knew it would be long..I just thought I would be panting from a different type of exhaustion." Kurt groaned, resting his hands on his knees.

Blaine blushed. "Wanna make a deal?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Catch one ball. Just one. And I'll make sure to have you panting in any way you want," Blaine said, grinning.

Kurt stood up, still breathing heavily. "Just one?"

"Just one," Blaine smiled. "You in?"

Kurt nodded, a smile spreading across his features as he stood with his legs parted a bit.

Blaine licked his lips, taking a second to look at his husband before throwing the ball up and hitting it towards Kurt.

Kurt concentrated, running a few feet to the left and reached out, the ball landing in his glove with a thump.

Blaine smiled. "See? You just needed something to motivate you!"

Kurt smiled. "Well you are very good motivation.."

Blaine blushed. "Come on. Let's get everything back in the car and we can go home..."

Kurt nodded, tossing the ball to Blaine as he started walking towards him.

They packed up all their equipment and got in the car so Blaine could drive them home. "Shower first?"

"Oh dear god please yes.." Kurt breathed out. "I smell like the boys locker room.."

Blaine giggled, leading them to the bathroom. "Just wait until the actual game. It will be way worse."

Kurt made a face. "I feel so gross.." He grumbled, as they walked in and he pulled off his shirt.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, running his hands up and down his sides. "You were pretty hot out there..."

Kurt shivered. "R-really?"

Blaine licked his lips. "Very.." he whispered hotly, attaching his lips to Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked at his neck. "Blaine..I'm all sweaty.."

"You want me to stop?" Blaine asked, kissing up to his husband's ear.

"Unh...No.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's skin. "Come on, let's shower."

Kurt nodded as Blaine turned on the water and they got undressed.

Blaine stepped in after Kurt, reaching for the body wash and starting to wash his husband. "So do you know what you want?"

Kurt sighed softly, moaning as Blaine's hands roamed his body. "Hmm...I know I want to be inside of you..." He said.

Blaine continued washing Kurt, his tongue flicking over his nipple. "Mmm...I want you so bad..."

Kurt's head fell back, gasping. "Baby.."

Blaine moved down to Kurt's hips, nipping and licking over the sensitive skin. "Kurt...I want you to fuck me...make it last as...long as you can...fuck baby..."

Kurt's body rolled as he moaned at Blaine's words. "Stand up..." he said softly.

Blaine did as Kurt said, looking up at him with lustful honey eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful..." Kurt whispered, pressing Blaine against the cool tile.

Blaine sighed as he was pressed against the wall. "Baby..."

Kurt delved down, attaching their lips in a passionate kiss.

Blaine whimpered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt lifted Blaine up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Blaine gasped. "You're so sexy.."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to suck and lick at Blaine's neck.

Blaine bit his lip, moaning loudly as he rolled his hips.

Kurt moaned, gripping his husband's hips and grinding into him.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck baby..."

"You want me?" Kurt whispered hotly.

Blaine whined at Kurt's voice. "I want you so bad.."

Kurt bit Blaine's neck roughly, moaning as he lined himself up with his entrance.

Blaine gasped. "Please Kurrrt..."

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine groaning under his breath.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "You're so big baby.."

Kurt pressed all the way into Blaine, gasping as he reached the hilt.

"Shit...Kurt, oh God..." Blaine moaned.

Kurt held himself there, kissing Blaine's jaw and neck.

Blaine shivered. "Please...I need to feel you move..."

Kurt nodded, slowly starting to roll his hips into his husband. "Fuck...Blaine.."

Blaine shook with need, breathing heavily. "Kurt..."

Kurt watched Blaine's face, his breathing getting heavier as he went a little slower.

Blaine rested his head on his husband's shoulder as he held onto him tightly. "Fuck..."

"Blaine...You were so hot out there today.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine let out a long whine. "T-tell me about it..."

Kurt turned his head so his lips were against Blaine's ear. "Just watching you..The way you stood while you held the bat..How your muscles looked..And fuck, the way you poked your ass out.." He sighed, nibbling at the lobe.

Blaine whimpered, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair. "What were you thinking when I was standing like that?"

"How I just wanted to get behind you and feel you..Fuck you.." Kurt growled, reaching down to squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck, Kurt...You're so fucking hot..."

Kurt sped up a bit, leaning down to bite Blaine's neck lightly.

"Ahh! Kurt!" Blaine moaned, rolling his hips with Kurt's.

"Talk to me baby..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "God..You're so big Kurt...I love the way you stretch me and fill me..."

Kurt practically growled in Blaine's ear as he rocked his hips in just the right way, gliding over his prostate.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes baby!" Blaine cried out, clutching to Kurt.

Kurt panted harshly as he angled himself to continue hitting that spot, slowing down again to where it was almost torturously slow.

"Kurrrtt..." Blaine whined. "Please...Fuck me..."

"You told me to make it last as long as I could." Kurt smiled .

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck. "C-can we at least get out of the shower?" he asked quietly. "It's gonna get cold..."

Kurt gasped before nodding and reaching over to turn of the water and carefully carried Blaine to the bedroom. He pushed Blaine against the wall again, slowly pulling all the way out before pushing in again.

Blaine let out a long groan, pulling Kurt's hair. "Fuck...So..so damn big..."

Kurt moaned as Blaine tugged on his hair. "Unh..Shit.."

Blaine leaned in, biting Kurt's ear lobe. "Please...faster..."

"Hmm..I think you'll have to convince me.." Kurt said, grinning mischievously.

Blaine whined in Kurt's ear. "Baby...I need you..I need to feel you...I want you to fuck me so hard Kurt..."

Kurt bit his lip but didn't speed up. "Well you'll have to do a little better than that.." he chuckled darkly.

"I've been thinking about this since you put that uniform on. You looked so fucking good. It was such a turn on...seeing you hit the ball...pitching...fuck..every move you made..."

"What you like about it?" Kurt asked going a bit faster.

Blaine moaned loudly. "The way the clothes hug your body...how you move...you're not the athletic type. Your body is more...lithe...seeing the way you move and picked up the game so quick...it was so sexy..."

Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck as he quickly started to pound into him.

Blaine cried out. "Oh fuck! Kurt! So...AHH! So fucking good..!"

Kurt groaned deeply, fucking Blaine hard as he pushed him harder against the wall.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hair, bending his head back so he could attach his lips to Kurt's pale skin.

Kurt panted harshly, he loved when Blaine did that to him. "Fuck! Baby.."

Blaine kissed and bit up to Kurt's ear. "You're so fucking sexy Kurt...that beautiful face..soft skin...those gorgeous hips...everything about you..." Blaine breathed out, licking up the shell of Kurt's ear. "So sexy.."

Kurt whimpered. "God..I love you so much Blaine..Fuck..You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen..Your jaw..Your broad shoulders..And god baby, all of your muscles..I can barely stand how fucking edible you look all the time.." Kurt panted.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "I love you too Kurt...No one could ever make me feel as good as you do...in any way..."

Kurt leaned down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, returning the kiss with nothing but love and passion.

Kurt slowed down some as he felt his orgasm building too quickly. He wanted this to last just as badly as Blaine did.

Blaine whimpered as he slowed but understood why so he didn't protest. He kept his lips moving with Kurt's as played with the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck.

Kurt sucked lightly on Blaine's tongue before biting his bottom lip and pulling back slightly.

Blaine moaned, pressing his lips back to Kurt's.

No matter what they did, kissing Blaine would always be one of Kurt's favorite things. Just the simplicity and intimacy of the simple action was astounding.

Blaine pulled back, taking a second just to look at his husband. "I have never seen anything as beautiful as you.."

Kurt blushed, looking down.

Blaine tilted Kurt's head up. "That...that blush makes you even more beautiful."

Kurt smiled as a breathless moan escaped his lips. "I love you so much.."

"I love you more than anything baby," Blaine said softly.

Kurt gasped loudly as he sped up a bit. "Blaine..."

A low whimper escaped Blaine's lips. "Ohmygod.."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw, rocking his hips even faster.

Blaine clutched to Kurt, dragging his nails down his husband's back as he writhed.

"Blaine..Oh my god..." Kurt groaned, a he thrusted harder.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine breathed out heavily.

Kurt gripped to Blaine tighter as he bit his ear. "Fuck, you're so sexy baby..."

Blaine bit down on Kurt's shoulder, moaning loudly. "Baby...Fuck...I'm close.."

"Me too..Ungh..Blaine..." Kurt panted, beginning to thrust into his whimpering husband as hard as he could.

Blaine tightened himself around Kurt. "Fuck! Oh God...Kurt!" he practically screamed, cumming between himself and his husband.

Kurt followed, groaning as came hard, slowly sliding in and out of his lover as he kissed him softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, trembling as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed there like that, just basking in the amazing feeling of being so close to each other as their lips moved together slowly.

Blaine smiled softly as they pulled back. "I love you more than anything, Kurt.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said as he carried him to the bed and lay him down before going to get some tissues to clean them up. Afterwards they lay together, Blaine's back to Kurt's chest.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, cuddling close. "Thanks for today."

"Thank you baby.. I had no idea I would be remotely good at baseball.." Kurt giggled softly.

"Me neither," Blaine smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Mhmm.. I like pitching." Kurt grinned.

"You're good at it...in both meanings.." Blaine said giggling.

Kurt blushed, tightening his arms around Blaine. "Hush you.."

Blaine chuckled. "Good night baby.."

"Good night.." Kurt smiled.

The day of the game came and as Kurt and Blaine pulled into the park, they saw Sam and Finn sitting on the bleachers, talking. They walked up to them, smiling cockily.  
>"You ready to lose?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Dude, there is no way you taught Kurt to play.." Finn scoffed as they stood.

"Shut up Finn. And don't get mad when we kick your ass." Kurt said curtly.

Blaine grinned. "You'd be surprised at what Kurt can do."

Sam smiled. "I don't know dude. You've seen what Kurt can do on a football field." he said, looking at Finn.

"All he had to do was kick. And he had dancing to help him. There's no way they'll beat us," Finn said. This was Kurt. Blaine couldn't have taught him this quickly.

"When no one else on the team could kick.." Kurt snapped. "Come on ladies, I'm ready to play." he said, strutting over to the field.

Blaine bit his lip. He loved seeing Kurt like this.

They all walked out to the field and stood at home plate.  
>"Who's batting first?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Since you're so sure of yourself, why don't you?" Finn asked.

"Fine by me." Kurt said smiling as he grabbed his bat.

Sam squatted behind Kurt, ready to catch the ball if Kurt missed. Blaine leaned against the fence, waiting for Finn to pitch.

Kurt smiled as he took his stance, watching as Finn rolled the ball in his fingers before rearing back and letting loose with a fast ball. Kurt's reflexes immediately kicked in as he swung the bat, connecting with the ball and sending it flying across the field. He dropped the bat and immediately began running for first base.

Finn's jaw dropped as he followed the ball. "How...?"

Blaine grinned. "That's right baby!"

Sam had the same look of shock on his face as Finn ran for the ball, and by the time he got to it, Kurt was rounding second base. Sam ran to third and Finn threw the ball to him as Kurt ran back to second, smiling as he stopped on it.

Blaine smiled at his husband, taking his spot as getting ready for the pitch.

Finn just shook his head, returning to the mound and looking back at Kurt who smiled and waved daintily before turning back to Blaine. Sam decided to stay at short stop, deciding that catching would not be an issue here.

Blaine watched Finn carefully, not taking his eyes off the ball. Finn tried throwing him off with a curve ball but Blaine hit it, sending it flying over Sam's head.

Kurt and Blaine dashed off as Finn ran for the ball and Sam ran home. Kurt sped up trying to make it before Finn threw it to Sam. Finn picked up the ball throwing it as Kurt slid home, reaching the plate less than a second before Sam caught the ball.

Sam was distracted with Kurt so Blaine made it to third base, smiling at his husband as Finn looked on in shock.

Kurt smiled back at Blaine as he stood, brushing the red dirt off of himself. "So..What were you saying earlier?" Kurt asked his brother.

Finn mumbled, kicking the dirt. "Just take your place Kurt. Sam are you ready?"

Sam nodded as he walked back behind Finn. "Dude, he's awesome..And so is Blaine.." he said, looking to his friend.

"We just have to try harder," Finn said, throwing the ball to Kurt.

Again, Kurt hit it and Finn ran for it, Kurt ran for first, and Blaine took home. Finn was quick and caught the ball before it landed. "You're out dude!" Finn called smiling.

Blaine groaned, kicking the base before picking up his bat. It went on like that for a bit into they eventually got three outs and it was time to switch.  
>"Ooh! Blaine! Baby! Can I pitch?" Kurt asked bouncing a bit.<p>

"Of course babe," Blaine said sweetly, taking a spot behind him to catch the balls.

Kurt grinned, almost skipping up to the mound and smiling as Finn stepped up to the plate.

Finn smirked as he watched the way Kurt moved to the mound. "Let's see what you got Hummel.."

"More than you know Hudson." Kurt shot back before winding up and sending the ball flying from his hand.

Finn hit the ball right towards Blaine, who jumped up and just barely caught it. "Out!" Blaine called, smiling smugly.

Kurt crossed his arms and turned back to Finn, giving a little wave.

Finn mumbled something under his breath, walking away as Sam came up to bat.

Kurt smiled as Blaine threw him the ball and he turned to the blond. "You ready Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Bring it," Sam smiled.

Kurt pitched, Sam swinging and missing as the ball flew past him, clattering against the fence.

Blaine laughed when he saw the look on Finn's face. "Strike one!"

"What's the matter Finn?" Kurt chuckled.

"Just pitch," Finn sighed. "We'll come back..."

Kurt smiled as Sam threw the ball back, and pitched again.  
>"Strike two!"<br>And again.  
>"Strike three!" Blaine smiled. "You're out Sam!"<p>

Sam didn't have as much as an attitude as Finn. He leaned against the fence, letting Finn step up to the plate. "Come on, Kurt..."

"I'm not gonna hold back with these Finn.." Kurt warned.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay.." Kurt smiled, rearing back before throwing the ball as hard as he could.

Finn got ready to swing but as he swung it, the ball went straight for him, hitting him in the eye. Finn fell to the ground, groaning loudly. "Damn it, Kurt!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped running over to his brother and kneeling. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hands out to Finn, but way too afraid to touch him.

"No!" Finn yelled back, attempting to get up. He stumbled back down as his head swam.

Sam and Blaine rushed over as Finn clutched to his eye. "Here move your hand.." Sam said, grabbing Finn's wrist. "Let me look."

Finn reluctantly took his hand off his eye, hissing at the sting. "How bad is it?"

"Oh yeah..That's gonna be a shiner..." Sam hissed as Kurt's hands flew over his mouth at the sight of Finn's rapidly swelling eye. "Finn! Oh my god.. I'm so sorry.."

Finn groaned. "Do we have any ice?"

"Shit! We forgot the cooler at home.." Kurt gasped.

"There's dirt around his eye.." Sam said. "Does it feel like any got in it?" he asked Finn.

"A little," Finn said. "Will you just take me home so I can clean it?"

"I think we should go get it looked at man...It's pretty bad..." Sam said seriously.

"Ohmygod.." Kurt groaned. "I really didn't mean to Finn..I'm sosososo sorry.."

"It's fine, Kurt," Finn said sighing. "Oh God...My mom is going to freak out..."

"Come on Finn." Sam said as he and Blaine helped him up and started to the car.

Kurt and Blaine followed Sam as he headed to the hospital, Finn protesting the entire time.

They got to the ER and found out that his cornea was lightly scratched and he just had to wear an eye patch for a while along with some meds. Carole showed up, raising hell at the sight of Finn's black eye, but in the end, everyone was fine, sort of, as Kurt and Blaine made their way home.

Blaine tried to console Kurt but he wouldn't listen. "Baby, it wasn't like you meant to.."

"Blaine, I feel awful about this! He could've lost his eye! And then he would be half blind and couldn't play football in college and it would be all my fault!" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine sighed. "But it didn't happen. He'll be better soon. It's gonna be okay.."

"I'm overreacting aren't I?..."

"Yes. I understand that you're upset. But it could've been way worse. Plus...I have an idea to cheer him up.." Blaine said, smiling.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. Otherwise, you'll talk me out of it," Blaine giggled.

Kurt chuckled rolling his eyes playfully. "Alright.."

Blaine smiled as they pulled up into their driveway.

"Come on..I need a nap..." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine nodded, leading Kurt inside and laying on the couch.

Kurt lie with Blaine, sighing happily. "I'm sorry if I smell bad.."

Blaine shrugged. "I smell bad too.."

"No you don't." Kurt said simply.

Blaine looked at his husband. "You're crazy. I've been sweating and I'm nasty."

"Call me crazy, but I like the way you smell when you sweat." Kurt admitted, blushing.

"Oh really?" Blaine smirked, leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck.

"I-I think it's really sexy.." Kurt said, tilting his head a bit.

Blaine bit down lightly. "Mmm that's hot...Imagine going to the batting cages with me..."

Kurt gasped. "I-I would love to.."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "Next time, baby.."

Kurt giggled. "You're mean..." He said, kissing his forehead.

"Nu uh," Blaine chuckled. "Just sleepy. I'll make it up to you later.."

"Mmkay.." Kurt said giving a small yawn as he shifted to lay on top of Blaine, resting his head on his chest.

Blaine kissed him softly. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So we hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took so long. Also, heads up. We are finally going back to We've Got Five Years. I know it's been forever. But we lost the chapter. And we decided to just rewrite it. So we will be going from that one, to this one, to It Started As A Negotiation. So bare with us on timing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's been a crazy week. But here's chapter seven!

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine went to a costume shop and got a few things to make Finn feel better. He headed over to the Hummel-Hudson house and knocked on the door, wearing an eye patch and carrying two light sabers.<p>

Carole opened the door, her eyes opening wide as she saw her son-in-law.

"Hey Carole!" Blaine smiled. "How's Finn?"

"Umm..He's in his room sweetie." She said, stepping aside to let Blaine in.

Blaine thanked her before heading upstairs and knocking on Finn's door.

"Come in." Finn called, pausing the movie that he was watching.

Blaine walked in. "How you feeling?"

A smile spread across Finn's face as he saw Blaine. "Good. What's with the stuff?"

Blaine shrugged. "Thought you might enjoy it."

Finned grinned. "You're the best.."

Blaine smiled wide. "What color do you want?"

"Green!" Finn said happily.

Blaine giggled, handing Finn his before turning his on and imitating its noise.

Finn got out of the bed and turned his on as well, eyeing Blaine playfully.

Blaine stared back before swinging, Finn instantly blocking it.

Finn swag at Blaine, and they began their light saber battle, making the whooshing noises as they dodged each other's blows. They giggled and chased each other for a while. Blaine finally got a hit on Finns leg and laughed menacingly.

"It's not over yet!" Finn said, lifting his leg up and swinging at Blaine before Rachel walked in.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" she said shrilly.

Blaine turned around, eyes wide.  
>"I was trying to cheer him up.."<p>

"Lighten up Rachel.." Finn sighed.

"Lighten up? You're supposed to be in bed but you're running around your room with these...these plastic glow stick things. You're gonna get hurt again!" Rachel retorted.

"Oh yes, these are so dangerous.." Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"May I recall you hitting me in the nose from just dancing?" Rachel huffed.

"That was forever ago!"

"Still. And why would you even play baseball with Kurt? Kurt! He doesn't even play!" Rachel practically yelled.

"Hey now. He was the kicker on your football team. And he was doing great up until that particular pitch," Blaine said, defending his husband.

"He was pretty good Rachel, you should've seen it." Finn smiled, proud of his brother.

"That's not the point," Rachel sighed.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with this.• Finn sighed, gesturing between them with the light saber.

Blaine looked at Rachel. "It was just for fun. I mean, look at him. Have you seen him smile like he was when you walked in? Since the incident I mean."

"No..Still..You need your rest.." Rachel said stubbornly.

"Bed is so boring though!" Finn protested.

Rachel gave Finn her signature glare and he sighed, climbing into bed.

Blaine shook his head. "I guess I should go."

"I'll call you later dude." Finn said, sighing.

"Alright," Blaine nodded before a huge smile spread across his face. "I'm gonna go home and attack Kurt!"

"Good luck with that.." Rachel laughed.

"Don't need it. Unlike you two, we have a healthy...intimate life," Blaine laughed before walking out.

As Blaine closed the door, he heard Finn call, "Dude! My brother!"

Blaine just continued to laugh as he headed downstairs, saying bye to Burt and Carole. He drove home, quietly sneaking inside and looking around for Kurt. He peaked around the corner to look in the kitchen and saw Kurt. He jumped out, swinging the light saber towards his husband.

Kurt shrieked, dropping the dish he was holding into the sink. "Blaine!"

Blaine a humming noise as he stalked over to Kurt, that playful and goofy grin on his face.

"Blaine...What are you doing?" Kurt asked, eyeing his husband.

Blaine responded by lightly hitting Kurt with the light saber, going from his thighs to back to his chest before smacking it against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, smacking at the plastic toy.

Blaine jumped around, continuing to hit Kurt. "What you gonna do? Huh?" he said, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt scowled. "I'm married to a child.." He said, drying his hands on a rag.

"Kurrrtt.." Blaine whined. "Play with me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes before spinning the rag in his hands and whipping it at Blaine, hitting his thigh with a loud snap.

Blaine grinned, smacking Kurt's ass again.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled, unable to hide his smile.

"You love it!" Blaine laughed before running to the living room.

Kurt chased after Blaine, whipping the rag at him and hitting his ass.

"Ahh!" Blaine gasped, turning to see Kurt smirking at him.

Kurt giggled, snapping the towel at him again.

Blaine jumped out of the way, finding his way behind Kurt and grabbing his wrists, pulling them so they were locked behind Kurt's back.

Kurt struggled, unable to free himself as Blaine bent him over the arm of the couch. "Blaine Hummel!" Kurt scolded.

"Yes dear?" Blaine asked sweetly, not letting Kurt go.

"Let me go!"

"Hmm..I don't think so," Blaine giggled, pressing his hips to Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped, making a small noise.

Blaine smiled, grinding onto his husband.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned, looking back at him.

Blaine bit his lip, finally letting go. "Yes?"

"Don't stop.."

"Don't stop what?" Blaine asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Blaaaainnee..." Kurt whined, pushing his ass back.

Blaine gripped Kurt's ass roughly. "Is that what you want?"

"Aahh...Yes.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine backed away. "Come on.." he said, walking to their room.

Kurt quickly stood, following Blaine back to the bedroom.

Blaine shut the door, pushing Kurt up against it, his lips barely an inch from Kurt's. "Tell me what you want.."

"I want you to dominate me baby..Tie me up..Do whatever you want to me..Make me your whore.." Kurt said desperately, clutching to Blaine.

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear. "Strip."

Kurt moaned at the sound, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine went to their closet and pulled out a blindfold and their handcuffs as he watched Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he saw Blaine pull out the items, quickly removing the rest of his clothes.

Blaine laid Kurt on the bed and put the blindfold on him before cuffing his wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

Kurt's chest was heaving and his back arched just from the excitement of being chained up by his husband.

Blaine settled between Kurt's thighs, raking his nails down his husband's chest.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's, biting down the beautiful pale skin.

Kurt whimpered, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get some kind of friction.

Blaine held Kurt's hips down. "Did I give you permission?"

"N-No.."Kurt panted.

"Excuse me?" Blaine growled. "No what?"

"No sir.." Kurt gasped, biting back a moan.

"That's right baby," Blaine groaned, slipping off the bed and taking his clothes off.

Kurt felt Blaine climb off of him and whined at the loss of contact.

Blaine lightly traced down Kurt's sides. "So beautiful..."

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped, rolling his body.

Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips, his fingertips gliding up his husband's thick shaft.

"Oh..Fuck.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine smiled, reaching for the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers up and gingerly stroked over Kurt's waiting hole.

"S-Sir..." Kurt whined.

Blaine bit his lip, fighting a moan as he pushed in slowly.

"A-Ah!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine brought his lips back to Kurt's, pushing in deeper.

Kurt whimpered against Blaine's lips, rolling his hips and trying to get Blaine's finger deeper.

Blaine pulled back, pulling out. "I didn't say you could move."

"I-I'm sorry sir..."

"Not yet," Blaine growled in Kurt's ear before heading back to the closet.

Kurt inhaled sharply, "Oh god.."

Blaine returned with what he needed, setting it aside for now. He rubbed teasingly at Kurt's entrance, watching as he struggled to stay still.

"Please...Sir.." Kurt panted.

Blaine pressed in, working his finger before adding another.

Kurt moaned loudly, his legs trembling as he bit on his lip.

Blaine got dangerously close to Kurt's prostate but not nearly close enough.

"Blaine.." Kurt groaned.

"You asked for this," Blaine chuckled.

"Fuck..." Kurt got out in frustration.

Blaine smiled, quickly brushing against that spot before pulling away.

Kurt growled, arching his back.

Blaine pulled out, slicking up the plug and very slowly pressing it to Kurt.

"S-Sir!" Kurt gasped.

"Yes?" Blaine said hotly, pushing it in more.

"Don't stop.." Kurt whispered, pushing his hips down.

Blaine pushed in all the way, leaning down to nip at Kurt's hips.

Kurt panted, trying to stand still as Blaine kissed over his tattoos.

Blaine bit down as he turned the toy on low.

The older boy whimpered, unable to stop his hips from jumping up.

"You're so hot baby.." Blaine whispered, twisting the plug.

"Oh my fucking g-gah!" Kurt cried out, panting harshly.

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's neck, sucking at his pulse point.

"S-Sir..Please fuck me.." Kurt moaned.

"Not yet," Blaine said roughly.

Kurt whined again, rolling his hips.

Blaine turned the toy on high, pressing against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt's moans turned into screams, writhing under Blaine.

Blaine let Kurt enjoy the pleasure that shot through him for a minute before turning it off and slowly pulling it out.

"Sir.." Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled, straddling Kurt and grinding down.

"Oh my god.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine settled himself between Kurt's legs, licking a firm line up his leaking cock.

"Blaaaaiinnneee..."

Blaine sunk down around Kurt's throbbing member, taking all of him as he sucked hard.

The bound boy gasped, groaning as he rolled his hips up into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, pulling off and positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Oh god..Please..Please.." Kurt whined desperately.

Blaine let the tip of his aching cock ease into Kurt, moaning loudly.

"Fuck me." Kurt groaned, pulling on the handcuffs.

Blaine couldn't hold back any longer, he pressed into Kurt, taking a second before thrusting his hips.

Kurt rolled his hips with Blaine's, panting and moaning as he arched his back.

"Oh fuck!" Blaine growled, thrusting faster.

"More..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine gasped, speeding up and thrusting as hard as he could.

Kurt screamed, grabbing the chains of the handcuffs and pulling roughly as Blaine fucked him.

Blaine kissed Kurt fiercely. "Talk to me.."

"Blaine! Oh my god..So fucking good..I love your cock..So long and thick..Fuck me baby!"

Blaine growled at Kurt's words, breathing heavily in his ear. "Oh god! Kurt!"

"Blaine...Fuck..I love you..."

"I love you so much, Kurt.." Blaine breathed out.

"Talk to me baby..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine let out a choked groan. "You're so good, Kurt..It was...Ahh..so hard not to fuck you when I handcuffed you. You're so..fucking hot.."

"Ungh!" Kurt groaned.

"Watching you beg for me...beg for me to fuck you...it's do damn sexy.." Blaine moaned, angling himself to hit that sweet spot inside Kurt with every thrust.

"Oh baby...I-I want to see you..." Kurt gasped, crying out.

Blaine wasted no time, quickly taking the blindfold off and kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine and gasping loudly. "So sexy.."

Blaine shivered. "So are you babe.."

"Oh fuck...Blaine..Baby.." Kurt growled, rocking his hips.

Blaine groaned. "Kurrrt..Im so close.."

"Fill me Baby...Please..Cum inside of me.." Kurt whimpered, on edge as well.

Blaine cried out, screaming Kurt's name as he came hard and deep inside his lover.

Kurt reached his peak with Blaine, groaning as he arched his back, straining against the handcuffs.

Blaine panted, pulling out slowly to let Kurt's arms and legs out of their restraints before his body went limp against Kurt's.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, sighing softly.

"I love you so much..." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's chest, holding him close.

"So...Light sabers lead to kinky sex?" Kurt giggled lightly.

"Only when I get to smack your ass and get you to play along," Blaine laughed.

"Mhmmm.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shrugged. "You have an amazing ass. Can't help myself."

"Shut up, I do not.." Kurt chuckled.

"Are you going to make me describe it?" Blaine asked.

"I'll humor you.." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed. "It's shaped so perfectly..Smooth. Firm but not too much. The way you sway when you walk. Well you know what that does to me. It's perfect.."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I barely have an ass.."

"Trust me babe. You have an ass." Blaine smiled. "I would know."

"Hush.." Kurt laughed.

"And if I don't?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt from under his lashes.

"Then I would tell you to sleep on the couch, but you're too cute for that."

Blaine thought for a moment. "If I do hush do I get a reward?"

"What kind?" Kurt smiled.

"Anything I would enjoy.."

"Well you think about that and let me know.." Kurt said smiling.

"I want you to ravishing me..." Blaine said, blushing.

"Well there are several ways I could do that.." Kurt said, tracing the tips of his fingers down Blaine's spine.

Blaine shivered. "Surprise me.."

Kurt giggled, nodding.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I'm thinking of ways to surprise you..."

"Oh god.." Blaine groaned.

Kurt smiled. "Do you work tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Only until six thirty though."

"Alright.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

"It's going to be here right...?"

"Who knows." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh my god.."

"Hmmm?" Kurt hummed, looking down at his husband.

"I'm gonna go crazy trying to figure it out," Blaine laughed.

"You won't." Kurt said simply.

Blaine shook his head, kissing Kurt's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful.." Kurt smiled.

"I think you need glasses."

"Nope..I have perfect vision." Kurt giggled.

"You're ridiculous.."

"You are my beautiful, perfect husband."

Blaine blushed, hiding his face on Kurt's chest. "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me for telling the truth…"

Blaine scooted up, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's lips. This would be fun. That night, after work, Blaine Saw Wes and David leaning against his car.

Blaine's face lit up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're taking you out! We just realized we never had a bachelor party." David grinned.

"But I'm already married..And I have to let Kurt know. We umm kinda had plans.."

"Nonsense, Kurt will be okay for one night." Wes said as they each grabbed an arm .

"But he doesn't know where I'll be. He'll freak out if I don't call him," Blaine tried reasoning.

"I'll take care it, I'll call him, now come on!" David said, pulling him into his car.

Blaine sighed. "Alright. But where are you taking me?"

"Aha, but that's all part of the surprise." Wes grinned slyly.

Blaine huffed. "Fine.."

The two boys in the front seat laughed to themselves as they started driving.

"How'd you know I was working?" Blaine asked.

"We have our ways.." David smiled.

"Stalkers.."

They both laughed again, shooting each other a knowing look and chuckling more. They drove Blaine out of Lima and pulled into a building with no sign. They got out, and dragged Blaine inside, his eyes opening wide as he realized where they were. There was a gorgeous, half-naked man everywhere as the club music hummed through the dimly lit building. There was a couple dancing onstage, giving lap dances, and sliding down poles.

"W-what are we d-doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We told you."

Blaine shook his head. "I-I not getting a dance from one of those guys.."

"Why not?" Wes frowned.

Blaine blushed, looking down. "They're not Kurt.."

"Look, I already bought you a private dance. Wes already talked to Kurt about it." David encouraged.

Blaine sighed, glaring at them. "I need a drink."

"That's more like it." David grinned, patting Blaine on the back as they walked over to the bar. Blaine was glad he'd changed at work. He would feel like an idiot being here in his uniform.

They all got a beer and Blaine looked around.  
>"I really can't believe I'm here..about to get a lap dance..."<p>

"Embrace it!" Wes grinned.

"It's really not as bad as you think." David added.

"So you know all about gay lap dances?" Blaine teased, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Well not gay lap dances, but the guys made me get one on my birthday last year." David said, taking a sip of his beer as he shoved Blaine playfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had to be forced," Blaine laughed.

"Shut up." David laughed.

Blaine finished his beer and looked up at his friends. "So how long have you had this planned?"

"Not that long actually." Wes said, ordering another beer for the ex-warbler.

Blaine nodded, thanking him as he took the beer.

"But you will enjoy it." David smiled. "We know you will."

Blaine glared at them. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Wes laughed. "Why don't you just go back in that room over there, and enjoy your lap dance from one of these guys?"

Blaine shook his head. "Oh lord...Do I just walk in?"

The Warblers nodded. "And we paid extra, so you can touch if you want!" Wes added.

"Oh my god.." Blaine sighed, walking to the room. He walked into the dim room. There was a long black sofa, and in the middle of the room was a pole. Blaine sat down on the soda, sipping his beer as he started to get nervous again. He felt wrong. He didn't want a lap dance from some random guy. He wanted Kurt. Blaine tensed up as he saw the doorknob turn and gasped at the sight of who walked in. He was tall, pale, and absolutely gorgeous. His hair was done up in a messy sort of coif, and black eye liner around his ice blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black tank top that looked painted on, and a pair of white leather pants. A black studded belt hung loosely around his waist and black boots with a slight heel came up to mid shin. "Hello Mr. Hummel.." Kurt said in a deep, sultry voice.

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "K-Kurt...Holy shit.."

Kurt gave a crooked smile. "So your friends tell me you're nervous.." he said, strutting over to his husband.

Blaine nodded. "Y-yes.."

Kurt straddled Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Well, I'm here to help you..Relax.." He said, rolling his hips a bit.

Blaine gasped. "You're so...so sexy..."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad you think so.." He said, leaning down and ghosting his lips over Blaine's.

Blaine whimpered, his eyes roaming Kurt's body.

Kurt darted his tongue out, licking over his lover's bottom lip. "Are you relaxed yet?..."

Blaine moaned. "Y-yes..."

Kurt smiled, pulling back and standing as he strutted over to the pole, swaying his hips.

Blaine shivered, eyes glued to Kurt's ass.

Kurt placed one hand on the pole and pulled himself close to it, letting the line of this body rest against the metal.

Blaine licked his lips. Damn, Kurt looked so hot.

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine with those bedroom eyes. He let go of the pole and walked over to a small stereo, making sure to bend over as he turned it on, making music start to hum through the room. It was a slow beat, but not too slow.

A small whine escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt bent over. That ass did wonders to him.

Kurt grinned as he walked back over to the pole, keeping his eyes glued to Blaine as he reached above his head, grabbing the pole and pressing his back to it as he slowly lowered himself, squatting as his free hand roamed over his leather covered thighs.

Blaine's breath came out ragged. "Kurrt..."

Kurt's eyes seemed to glow, highlighted by the eyeliner. As he bent over, raising back up and turning around, slowly rolling his body against the pole, grinding his hips into it as he slowly leaned back, keeping one hand around it as the other thread through his hair.

"Oh my god.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt stood back up straight, grabbing the pole with both hands and lifting his self-up, wrapping his legs around it. He did a couple of spins before dropping to his feet and strutting over to Blaine.

Blaine swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off Kurt, not that he wanted to.

Kurt turned around, running his hands down his body and over his ass as he swayed his hips.

Blaine whimpered. "Kurt...please..."

"Please what baby?" Kurt asked, turning around and rolling his body.

"Come here...?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, walking over to his husband sans straddling his lap. Rolling his hips as he pulled off the black tank top slowly.

Blaine gasped, his hands roaming over Kurt's chest. "Baby.."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, pressing them onto the back of the sofa. "No touching..."

Blaine whined. "Kurrrt.."

"Nope.." Kurt chuckled, standing on the sofa and placing one booted foot on the back of the sofa by Blaine's head, slowly rolling and working his hips.

Blaine tried his best to keep from moving but fuck...Kurt was just so sexy.

Kurt ran his hands over his chest and down to palm at his crotch as he swayed his hips. He turned around, resting so his knees were on either side of Blaine's thighs and placing his hands on the floor so his ass was on display for Blaine as he worked his hips expertly.

Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck..."

"You like that baby?" Kurt purred.

"So much..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled, sitting up so his ass was in Blaine's lap, pushing back into his cock.

Blaine couldn't help but thrust up. "Kurt, please touch me.."

"Be patient..." Kurt said, leaning back so his head was on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine whined in Kurt's ear. "You're so amazing.."

Kurt tilted his head, breathing heavily against Blaine's jaw as he started to unbutton his own pants.

Blaine squeezed the cushion, moaning as he watched his husband.

Kurt slowly pushed the unexplainably tight pants down to mid-thigh, revealing that he had forgone underwear for this as he stood, pulling them off and somehow managing to keep the boots on.

Blaine watched with wide eyes. "So perfect..."

Kurt strutted back over to Blaine, placing his hands on either side of the dazed boy's head and grazing his lips over his own.

Blaine tried to kiss Kurt but whined when he pulled back.

Kurt sighed, swinging his hips a bit. "So eager.."

"Well look at you.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled. "Flattery will get you everywhere.." He said, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned loudly, kissing Kurt back.

Kurt climbed onto Blaine's lap, rocking his hips as he held his face in his hands.

Blaine moaned. "Oh baby.."

"Touch me.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest and sides, feeling his ass before resting at his hips. "Sexiest man alive..."

Kurt chuckled. "Far from it, but thank you.."

"Don't disagree. It's true.."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, gripping his ass.

"Mmm...Baby.." Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, I need you..."

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you inside me...please..."

Kurt smiled, climbing off of Blaine and standing. "Now it's your turn to strip.."

"I-I can't do what you did..." Blaine blushed.

"You don't have to baby..Just you taking your clothes off is enough for me.."

Blaine bit his lip, standing and slowly lifting his shirt.

Kurt sat back on the sofa, watching Blaine with hungry eyes.

Blaine started working on his jeans, looking up at Kurt with lust filled eyes

"You're so sexy Blaine..." Kurt said, unable to resist reaching down and stroking himself slowly.

Blaine bit his lip, "So are you.."

Kurt watched as Blaine removed each article of clothing, moaning softly as he touched himself.

When he finished, Blaine straddled Kurt, kissing him fiercely.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine gasped. "Fuck...do that again..."

Kurt growled against Blaine's ear, digging his nails into his back again and dragging them down the tan skin.

Blaine whimpered. "Ohmygod..."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kurt whispered hotly.

"Yes! Please...Kurt.."

"Get my cock wet.." Kurt demanded.

Blaine moaned, getting on his knees and sinking down around Kurt.

Kurt threaded his fingers into Blaine's curls, his head falling back as he moaned softly. "Fuck..That's right baby.."

Blaine sucked eagerly, keeping his tongue pressed underneath.

Kurt groaned, pulling on Blaine's curls as he slowly thrust up into his mouth.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, taking him deeper.

Kurt let Blaine suck him a bit longer before pulling him off with a pop. "C'mere.."

Blaine sat up, kissing Kurt with need.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap, positioning himself at his lover's waiting entrance.

Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips. "Please.."

"Go...I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine, his blue eyes flashing.

Blaine lowered himself, inhaling sharply as Kurt stretched him.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides, breathing heavily as he watched the younger tremble.

Blaine sank down all the away, getting used to the feel before moving his hips.

"Talk to me.." Kurt said breathily.

Blaine gasped. "So fucking big...thick...fuck you...Ahh...you feel amazing.."

Kurt leaned back, watching Blaine bounce on his cock.

Blaine moved faster, his head falling back as a long moan escaped his lips.

"So fucking hot.." Kurt growled, reaching around to grip Blaine's ass.

"Ahh! Oh god!" Blaine cried out, grinding down harder.

"Fuck..Did you like my dance baby?" Kurt moaned smiling.

"Totally not what I was expecting. It was...by far...one of the sexiest things I have ever seen..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt grinned against Blaine's chest, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Loved it...Unnghh!"

Kurt growled, biting Blaine's nipple and thrusting up into him.

"Oh! Fuck! Ohmygod!" Blaine practically screamed, bouncing faster.

"Shit..That's right baby..Take me..Fuck!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair. "Oh Kurt...You feel Unnghh! So good!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, panting harshly. "Tell me you love my cock.."

"Oh god baby...I do...I love your thick cock so much..."

Kurt shivered, practically growling as he thrust up into Blaine harder.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, bouncing faster. "Ahh! Oh Kurt! Oohh!"

"Blaine! Shit!" Kurt grunted, bringing his hand down on Blaine's perfect ass.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Baby...I'm so close!" Blaine moaned, arching his back.

"No..Wait for my permission to cum.." Kurt demanded, digging his nails into Blaine's lower back.

Blaine let out a loud whine but nodded, clutching to Kurt as he tried to control himself.

Kurt slammed up into Blaine, angling himself to graze over his prostate.

Blaine cried out, tightening his hold on Kurt. "Ohmygodkurt!"

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked, slowing down a bit.

Blaine swallowed hard. "P-please..."

Kurt sped back up, rocking Blaine's body with the force of his thrusts as a long moan escaped his lips. "Cum.."

Blaine cried out, screaming as he let go, cumming hard between them.

Kurt came with his lover, filling him deep as his thrusts slowed to a stop.

Blaine rode out his orgasm, still clutching to Kurt as he panted harshly.

"Holy...Shit" Kurt gasped.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, thinking he did something wrong.

"That was amazing...I love you.." Kurt smiled, looking up at his husband.

"I love you so much Kurt...How did you do all this?" Blaine asked, sliding off of Kurt and collapsing on the couch.

Kurt lay on top of Blaine, resting his chin on his chest. "A friend of mine I met in dance works here and is pretty much dating the owner. I called them while you were at work and asked them if I could reserve a room for myself, and then told Wes and David to bring you.."

"I married the most amazing man ever..." Blaine sighed softly before chuckling. "I tried to get them to not make me come in here. I was so relieved to see you.."

"I saw you..I think it was cute how nervous you looked."

Blaine blushed. "I didn't want some guy dancing on me. And when they said they paid extra so I could touch...I just really didn't have any idea what was going to happen.."

"You know..I wouldn't mind if you went out to a strip club with them every once and a while..Straight or gay.." Kurt said, looking up at his husband.

"I know. I kind of find it boring though. Watching someone who isn't you. Sure, they might be hot but they just don't compare to you."

Kurt blushed, tilting his head and smiling. "So..I didn't make a complete fool out of myself?"

Blaine looked at his husband in disbelief. "You think you made a fool of yourself? Not even close. That was so fucking sexy!"

Kurt blushed more. "I guess I'm just not very confident in my sex appeal.."

"Well you should be. You do the most amazing things to me.."

Kurt smiled again. "You're sweet.."

"Honest, babe," Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine lightly. "We should probably get out of here.."

Blaine giggled. "Probably.."

They got up and got dressed, Kurt following Blaine out of the room, smiling as they saw Wes and David at the bar.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "I told you you were up to something.."

The boys chuckled, smiling knowingly at each other. All of a sudden a guy pulled Kurt close by his hips. "Hey sweetie..How about you and I get a room?..I'd love to see what you can do.."

Blaine pulled Kurt back. "Sorry, he's all mine." he said, grinning proudly.

The man looked disappointed, but nodded in understanding as Kurt held up his left hand, displaying his ring. He apologized, walking off.

"We should probably leave before someone else mistakes me for a stripper.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "You're **my** stripper."

Kurt blushed, kissing Blaine softly.

They all walked out and said bye to each other and went home.

"Well, that was fun.." Kurt smiled as they lay down that night.

Blaine grinned. "Very.."

"Just the way you looked at me...I was so terrified of looking stupid.."

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Well you didn't look stupid for a second. It was all beautiful and sexy."

"You're sweet..." Kurt smiled.

"Just honest," Blaine said softly.

"And perfect.." Kurt said, nuzzling under Blaine's neck.

"Only for you," Blaine smiled.

"And beautiful..And amazing..And wonderful.." Kurt said, planting small kisses on Blaine's jaw.

Blaine blushed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..More than anything in this world..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's heart swelled, smiling wide. He bent down to kiss Kurt. "Good night baby."

"Good night Blaine.."

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, sorry for the wait. Had so much fun with this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. Let us know :)


	8. Chapter 8

A couple weeks went by with Kurt and Blaine focusing on school and work. They had a little break and were laying on the couch watching a movie. Blaine looked down at his beautiful husband and smiled.  
>"We should go out.."<p>

"Where?" Kurt asked, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I don't know. Anywhere. I want to dance with you.." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "You wanna go to Scandal's?"

"Sure," Blaine grinned.

"Well I have to get ready..I look gross.." Kurt said, sitting up and groaning as he stood. Eva promptly replaced Kurt, resting her head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled at her, scratching behind her ears.  
>"Kurt, you're always gorgeous," he called as Kurt walked to their room.<p>

"You've been saying that for more than two years and I still don't believe you." Kurt called back, laughing lightly.

"And I'll keep saying it until you do." Blaine smiled happily.

"Dork.." Kurt chuckled to himself as he picked out his outfit.

Blaine played with Eva for a while. He looked down and groaned when he saw all the dog hair. He walked back their room.  
>"I'm gonna shower baby."<p>

"Alright." Kurt smiled, blissfully unaware of all the dog hair that covered his husband, and most likely his couch, as he looked through the closet.

Blaine took a quick shower and got out, drying off before heading back to the room and starting on his hair.

"You're gelling your hair tonight?" Kurt asked, lacing up his boots.

"I was actually going to put mouse in it and keep the curls.."

"Good.." The taller man smiled, pulling the laces tight on his black, calf length boots.

"God, you're sexy.." Blaine said, his voice low as he watched Kurt.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked.

"Everything about you. Then the way you wear your clothes...I love it.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked down at his outfit. He was wearing his boots, red skinny jeans, a white v neck and a black sleeveless cardigan with a red tie draped loosely around his neck. He blushed.  
>"Thank you Blaine.."<p>

"You're welcome," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt. "I love thatch can still make you blush.."

"You'll always be able to make me blush.." Kurt smiled. "Will you help me lace up my other boot?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip. "Yeah.." he smiled, leaning down to lace it.

Kurt finished up his right boot before watching Blaine work on the left. "Don't be afraid to do it really tight." Kurt said as the tucked the right boot's laces in,

Blaine got chills and shivered as he pulled tighter.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, sticking his leg out more to make it easier for his husband.

Blaine nodded, licking his lips as he finished.

Kurt flexed his foot, smiling as he stood up.  
>"Thank you baby." Kurt said, strutting off to work on his hair.<p>

Blaine shook his head before going to get dressed. Kurt really had no idea what effect he had on him b

Kurt his hair up in an intentionally messy-like style before walking out to Blaine and smiled.

Blaine finished getting dressed and pulled Kurt close, kissing him deeply.

Kurt gasped, kissing Blaine back before pulling away. "Whoa tiger.." He chuckled.

"You just...so hot.." Blaine breathed out.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Hummel..." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine blushed. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

Kurt laughed lightly, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's neck.  
>"Are you ready?"<p>

"Sure am!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked out to the car. Tonight was going to be amazing.

They drove to Scandals and Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

Scandals had grown a bit more popular so it wasn't completely dead like it was in high school. Kurt smiled as they showed the bouncer their ID's and walked inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blaine asked.

"I'll drive tonight.." Kurt said as they walked up to the bar.

Blaine ordered a beer and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

Kurt smiled as Blaine spun him around before pulling him close, their bodies moving together.

Blaine rested his hands at the small of Kurt's back, slowly grinding against him.

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and looking into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled softly. "You're sweet."

"Honest and in love," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine pulled back when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me..Can I cut in?" Sebastian said from behind Blaine, grinning.

Blaine's eyes went wide.  
>"S-Sebastian.."<p>

"Hey Blaine.." He smiled.

"Excuse me..Who are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Umm..This is Sebastian..The one from...that night.."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he pulled Blaine closer protectively.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian asked, leaning closer to Blaine. "It's just a dance. And you seemed to love it last time."

"Yeah, we'll he's here with his **husband** now.." Kurt spat, pulling Blaine back a bit.

Sebastian smirked. "You could join if you'd like."

"Okay, listen asshole.." Kurt started before Blaine cut in.  
>"Kurt, please don't."<p>

Sebastian grinned, leaning in to whisper in Blaine's ear.  
>"Call me when you're ready for a real man to take care of you and that perfect ass," he purred, slipping his number into Blaine's jeans.<p>

Kurt's blood boiled as he saw Sebastian lean against Blaine. He walked over, pushing him away.  
>"Do you not understand get the fuck away from my husband when you hear it?"<p>

Sebastian chuckled. "Keep that in mind, Blaine," he smirked at Kurt before walking away.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Keep what in mind?" he huffed.

"Nothing. He's nothing to me, Kurt," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sighed, trying to calm down.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Don't let him get to you. He's an ass."

"I know..It's just..Knowing what happened between you two and..Seeing him flirting with you.."

"I know baby. I'm fine. Remember, you're all I want and need," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Okay baby.."

"You know..You're in the perfect position to make him jealous.." Blaine smiled.

"True.." Kurt said, looking over his shoulder to see Sebastian sitting at the bar.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.  
>"I love you, Kurt Hummel.."<p>

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt smiled, placing his hands on Blaine's waist.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together, looking into Kurt's eyes with passion and love.

Kurt tilted his head up, kissing Blaine deeply and pulling him closer.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing happily into the kiss.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides, moaning lightly.

Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and biting lightly.

Kurt smiled lightly, running his hands around to the small of Blaine's back as they swayed to the music.

"I love dancing with you.."

"Mmm..And I love dancing with you too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled. "Kiss me.."

Kurt leaned back in, kissing Blaine hungrily.

Blaine gasped, returning the kiss eagerly.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as he slid his hands down to grip his ass.

Blaine moaned loudly, pressing his body to his husband's.

Kurt squeezed harder, continuing to kiss Blaine as he opened his eyes, glaring over at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed, turning back to the bar to talk to some random guy.

Kurt pulled away, kissing down Blaine's neck.

Blaine tilted his head, giving Kurt more room to mark him.

Kurt grazed his teeth over Blaine's pulse point, smiling as he looked up at Blaine.

Blaine groaned. "Please bite me.."

"You want me to bite you?" Kurt whispered, nipping at the skin.

Blaine gasped. "Yes..Yes please.."

Kurt grinned before biting down hard on Blaine's neck, moaning softly.

Blaine whimpered, clutching to Kurt. "Fuck.."

Kurt sucked hard, making sure to make a bruise before pulling off and admiring his work.

Blaine breathed out heavily. "Kurt..."

"Yes baby?" Kurt smiled.

"I want you so bad.."

"I know.." Kurt said, turning around and grinding his ass back into Blaine.

Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips. "Mmm, so perfect.."

Kurt let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder, moaning softly against his neck.

Blaine got chills through his entire body. "S-say my name..."

"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered. "Mmmm..Blaine baby..."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "Oh god yes..."

"God..You make me so hot Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine licked up the shell of Kurt's ear. "Tell me what you want to do.."

Kurt shivered, moaning softly. "Touch me..Talk to me.."

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's chest and sides.  
>"I want you so bad, Kurt. You're so sexy.."<p>

"Fuck...Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, rolling his body slowly.

Blaine snaked his hands between them, reaching down to grip Kurt's ass.  
>"I love your ass.."<p>

"Mmm..What about it?" Kurt asked, grinning a bit.

"So soft and firm..It's perfect. I love watching it when I fuck you.." Blaine growled.

"Oh god.." Kurt gasped, pushing his hips back into Blaine's strong hands.

Blaine moaned. "Tell me what you want.."

"I want you to fuck me.." Kurt whined.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's neck.  
>"You ready to go?"<p>

"God yes.." Kurt breathed out.

"Good. Let's go," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Blaine practically dragged Kurt out of the bar and to the car.

He pushed Kurt against the car and sucked roughly at his neck.

"Aah..Blaine!" Kurt got out.

"Take me home.." Blaine purred.

"Well..You have to let me go.." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine backed off, smiling wide as he got into the car.

Kurt jumped in the car, speeding home.

Blaine pulled Kurt to their bedroom and immediately threw his shirt to the floor before starting on Kurt's outfit.

Kurt smiled as Blaine took his time, peeling off each layer of clothing.

"So many layers," Blaine chuckled.

"You love it.." Kurt smiled.

"I do," Blaine smiled as he moved to Kurt's pants.

Kurt smiled. "You have to get my boots first silly.."

"I know," Blaine said, unzipping Kurt's pants and sliding his hands down to grip Kurt's ass. "I wanted to feel.."

Kurt moaned softly. "Ooh..Fuck.."

Blaine picked Kurt up and set him on the bed before unlacing his boots.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Sorry they're so long.."

"Don't be sorry. I love these boots on you," Blaine said as he finished the first one.

"Really?" Kurt asked as he pulled it off.

Blaine moved to the next one. "Yeah. Most guys wouldn't wear them. But your style is so unique and beautiful. And the way they fit your legs..just..damn.."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "You're crazy.."

"Crazy for you," Blaine giggled.

"Oh that was adorably cheesy.."

"That's me and you love it," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's boot off.

"I do..Now come here and ravish me.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt's jeans off before doing the same with his own. He straddled Kurt and bent down to nip at Kurt's neck.

"God..I love you..." Kurt moaned.

"I love you too baby.." Blaine said, biting harder. "Tell me exactly what you want.."

"I want you..To..Unh..Take control of me..Make me your whore baby.." Kurt said panting.

Blaine moaned. "Mmm, sit on the edge of the bed.."

Kurt smiled, doing as he was told.

Blaine got up and stood in front of Kurt, making him watch as he touched himself.

Kurt bit his lip, keeping his eyes trained on Blaine's hands.

Blaine let a small moan out. "You want me?" he purred.

"Yes.." Kurt said, licking his lips.

"How much?"

"More than anything.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine stepped forward, sliding the head along Kurt's lips.

Kurt stuck his tongue out, trying to taste his husband.

"Open.." Blaine said hotly.

Kurt opened his mouth, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine eased forward, letting Kurt sink down around him.  
>"Fuck, I love how innocent you look.."<p>

Kurt hummed softly, widening his blue eyes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hair and slowly started to thrust into his mouth.

Kurt whined, hollowing out his cheeks.

Blaine moved faster. "Oh god..Take me like a little slut...fuck.."

Kurt relaxed his throat, closing his eyes and moaning happily.

Blaine tilted his head back, moaning loudly.

Kurt loved when Blaine was like this. It turned him on to no end. He liked when Blaine was slow and sweet, but when he just took control and dominated him, it drove him crazy.

Blaine pulled Kurt off with a loud pop, leaning down to kiss him deeply.  
>"Hands and knees..."<p>

Kurt whined at the loss of Blaine in his mouth.  
>"But-" Blaine cut him off.<p>

Blaine grinned. "You'll get it again if you're a good whore.."

Kurt nodded, getting on his hands and knees on the bed.

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's back and dragged his nails back down.

"Ahh...Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, arching his back downwards.

Blaine licked his lips, bringing his hand down hard against Kurt's ass.

Kurt cried out, rolling his body at the sting.

Blaine moaned. "You like that?"

"Yes.."

Blaine spread Kurt, admiring his perfect ass before leaning down and running his tongue around the muscle.

"Blaine!" He gasped, falling forward on his elbows.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, pushing past the tight ring.

"So good...Fuck.." Kurt whined.

Blaine moaned, sending vibrations through Kurt.

"Baby..Baby..Oh god.." Kurt panted.

Blaine stroked Kurt's inner thighs, pressing in deeper.

"Blaaaaaiiinnnneee.."

Blaine sped up his tongue, curling it a little to get that spot Kurt loved.

Kurt practically screamed as Blaine Licked over his prostate. "Holy shit! Yes!"

Blaine licked over that spot a few more times before pulling back.

Kurt groaned in protest, pushing his hips back.

"Patience baby," Blaine purred.

Kurt nodded, resting his head on the mattress.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist, pulling him back to the edge of the bed and lining himself up with Kurt's entrance.

"Oh god..Please Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine barely pushed in. "I want to hear you beg..."

"Please..Please fuck me baby...I want you inside of me.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine pushed in a little more. "Keep going..."

"Blaine..Fuck..Please fill me..Stretch me..Make me scream..I want you do badly Blaine.." Kurt said desperately.

Blaine moaned, thrusting in to the hilt.

"Ahh!" Kurt groaned.

"So fucking tight.." Blaine growled, gripping Kurt's hips and thrusting fast.

Kurt moaned loudly, tightening his hands in the sheets as he cried out.

"Who do you belong to?" Blaine asked darkly, snapping his hips forward.

"Aah! You Blaine! Fuck.." Kurt squeaked.

"Mmm, that's right baby. You're my little whore, aren't you?" he growled.

"Yes Blaine..God..Yes.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine moaned loudly. "Scream for me baby..."

Kurt did just that, screaming loudly as Blaine slammed into him.

Blaine pulled Kurt up so his back was to Blaine's chest as he sped up.  
>"Fuck..listen to you..Screaming like a little cock slut.."<p>

"Oh fuck yes! I'm your cock slut! Aah!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine sank his teeth onto the back of Kurt's neck as he reached around to pump him.

"Blaine!" Kurt panted. "Blaine! Oh god!"

Blaine stroked him in time with his thrusts. "So hot..."

"Unh! Blaine..I'm close! So fucking close!" Kurt screamed.

"Me too baby..Keep screaming my name.."

"Blaine! Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine clutched to Kurt's hip with one hand as he pumped and thrust harder.  
>"Shit..Cum for me.."<p>

Kurt's moans grew closer together before he came, screaming loudly as he pulled his own hair.

Blaine gave a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside Kurt and panting harshly.

Kurt moaned softly as they both came down from their high, Blaine's movements slowing to a stop.

Blaine carefully pulled out and collapsed on the bed. "Oh. My. God..."

Kurt lay next to him whimpering softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Blaine breathed out. "Bath?"

"Bath sounds amazing.." Kurt sighed.

They finished school in Ohio and saved up before moving to New York. It was a difficult move but yet made it. They were both finishing up college on New York City. Blaine was going to be a music teacher for elementary kids. Kurt was going to pursue his Broadway dreams. They each had had a couple random jobs making as much as they could. Kurt was working as an assistant for a song writer for plays. And Blaine was a teacher's assistant as he finished his degree and gave at home piano lessons. They were both super busy with graduation coming up. One night after graduation, Blaine had drawn a bath for them with candles and soft music. He was rubbing Kurt's shoulders when he spoke up.  
>"Hey babe..I've been wanting to talk to you about something.."<p>

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, his eyes drifting closed at the relaxing touch.

"Well..I don't want you to freak out..I start my teaching job next week. And I'm sure you'll find a play or something to be in..And I've just been thinking...I think we're ready to try having a baby.." Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. It was true..He and Blaine had been married for about four years now..Maybe they were ready..  
>"Well..How would you..Want to do it? Adoption?..Surrogate?" Kurt asked.<p>

"A long time ago..You mentioned Jessica, your cousin. Do you really think she would help us?" Blaine asked.

"I could talk to her..We still keep in touch.." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Y-You really want to do this?"

"Of course I do Blaine.." Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, pulling him closer. "I love you so much. This is going to be perfect. He or she will look just like you...So angelic and beautiful..."

"And you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you so much, Kurt.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled, tilting his head back to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"You're the most amazing husband..I can't wait to start a family with you..." Kurt said quietly.

A tear fell down Blaine's cheek. "I feel the same way baby.."

Kurt wiped the tear, smiling.

"You're perfect," Blaine said softly.

"I just love you Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled. "I love you so much baby.."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "How about I call Jessica tomorrow?"

"That sounds great," Blaine grinned.

Kurt kissed Blaine again. "And hopefully..We'll have a little boy or girl soon.."

Blaine's eyes seemed to sparkle. "I can't wait.."

"You're so beautiful.." Kurt said.

"Not as beautiful as you.."

"Lies.." Kurt smiled.

"Never." Blaine said simply.

"Shush.." Kurt laughed.

"Nope," Blaine giggled .

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, blowing some bubbles at him.

Blaine chuckled. "You're adorable."

"As are you, my amazing husband."

Blaine smiled wide, watching as Kurt played with the bubbles.

"I really do think I'm ready to be a dad.." Kurt said quietly.

"You'll be the perfect father," Blaine said softly.

"So will you..But..Do you think we're too young? I know most people wait longer..But..I feel like I'm ready now.." Kurt said, looking over his shoulder.

Blaine shook his head. "We're out of college and starting our careers. I think as long as we can get a head start on getting diapers and stuff, I think we will be great."

Kurt nodded, smiling as the phone next to the tub rang. He picked it up, smiling at the number.  
>"Hello?" He said in a sing song voice.<p>

"Uncle Kurt!" Dylan's voice rang out. "Mommy said I could call you and Bayne!"

Blaine saw Kurt light up. "Who is it babe?"

"Dylan.." Kurt grinned, putting the phone on speaker. "Say hi to Blaine buddy."  
>"Bayne!" He squealed.<p>

Blaine smiled wide. "Hey Dyl. What are you doing?"

"I missed you so mommy said I could call on her phone. She never lets me use the phone. But she said I could today 'cuzz I miss you." Dylan said matter of factly.

Blaine giggled. "I miss you too. You should tell mommy to bring you to see me."

"Mommy! Bayne said to take me to go see him!" Dylan said excitedly.

Blaine could hear her voice but couldn't hear what she said.  
>"What did she say?"<p>

"She said 'Tell Bayne to pay for tree plane tickets' then laughed." Dylan said, sounding confused.

Blaine chuckled. "Maybe I can do that for Christmas. You want to come see me and Kurt?"

"Yeah! I miss you and Kurt this much!" Dylan said seriously. "You can't see it but my arms are open **real** wide."

"We miss you too, Dylan," Blaine smiled. "Can I talk to mommy?"

"Okay. I love you big brudder." Dylan said softly.

"I love you too, little brother," Blaine said quietly. He missed his brother so much.

"Here's mommy." He said before there was some shuffling.

"Hey sweetheart." Marissa said happily.

"Hey mom," Blaine said softly.

"So Kurt tells me you start teaching next week."

"I do," Blaine grinned. "I'm so excited. We actually have some news though.."

"And what would that- Dylan get that out of your mouth!- what would that be?" Marissa asked.

Blaine laughed. "We...We're going to try to start a family soon.."

"What? Oh my god..Really? Oh my god..My baby is going to have a baby?" Marissa shrieked.

Blaine had to hold the phone away for a minute, laughing with Kurt.  
>"I'm guessing you're happy.."<p>

"Blaine, that's amazing!" Marissa enthused.

"I know. I-I'm so happy mom.."

"I'm so proud of you boys.."

"Thank you momma..It means a lot to us.." Blaine said softly.

"I love you two.."  
>"We love you too Marissa.." Kurt smiled.<p>

Blaine smiled. "I gotta go for now, mom. We'll let you know anything when we know. Tell John we said hey and tell Dylan we love him please.."

"I will sweetie..Dylan, say goodbye to Blaine and Kurt."  
>"Bye Bayne and Kurt!" a small voice said.<p>

Blaine smiled softly. "Bye mom.."

"Bye hon.." She said sweetly before they hung up.

"You miss him.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine was quiet for a minute.  
>"I do.."<p>

Kurt leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder and kissed his jaw softly. "You'll see him soon..."

Blaine nodded, swallowing hard. "I hope so.."

"What's on your mind?"

"All the little things he'll do that I won't see.." Blaine said quietly.

"Baby.." Kurt said softly. "He's crazy about you..He'll undoubtedly call you and give you a play by play of his day.."

Blaine laughed lightly. "That's true.."

"You two are just not used to being away from each other."

"I know. I just don't want to lose our relationship because I'm not there.."

"It'll be okay Blaine..We can go see him or bring him up here every chance we get.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "I love you too.."

They lay in the tub for a little while before getting out and getting ready for bed. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt, resting his head against his husband's chest. "Goodnight baby.."

"Goodnight beautiful.." Kurt said quietly.

The next morning Kurt got up and went straight to his desk in the spare bedroom to do some work, not wanting to wake his husband.

A little while later Blaine groaned, stretching before turning over to an empty bed. He got up and went to find kurt, wrapping his arms around him.  
>"Morning gorgeous.."<p>

"Morning.." Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine over his glasses.

"You working today babe?"

"From home.." Kurt said, his finger's flying over the keyboard of his laptop.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not that hungry..But thank you baby.." Kurt said, tilting his head up to give Blaine a soft kiss.

"Let me know if you need anything," Blaine said before walking out.

Kurt nodded when Blaine went to sit in the living room of their small, but nicely decorated, apartment. Kurt said he would call Jessica today, but Blaine was so anxious to find out if she would be their surrogate..He hoped Kurt didn't get too distracted with his work.

Blaine tried not to think about it for now. He'd let Kurt work for a bit before bringing it up.

Blaine decided to focus on putting together a lesson plan for the next week. He was so excited about being a teacher, and he'd always wanted to work with kids.

He had the week planned out. He sat back and closed his eyes. Blaine pictured he and Kurt decorating the spare room for a baby. He thought of Kurt holding their child and how perfect it would be.

He was so happy that Kurt agreed to this..He was so ridiculously happy.

He was so lucky. He couldn't believe how far they had made it this far and were ready to start a family.

He let Kurt work for a few more hours until the countertenor came out of his room, taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Taking a break?" Blaine asked softly.

"Mhmm.." Kurt hummed, sitting on the couch next to his husband and resting his head in his lap.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You're so beautiful.."

"You're silly.." Kurt said, putting his glasses back on and looking up at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "You really have no idea how gorgeous you are,"

"Well you need a pair of these." Kurt chuckled, pointing to his glasses.

Blaine giggled. "My eye sight is perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Then you must be delusional.."

"You're crazy," Blaine sighed.

"You've put up with it for more than four years.." Kurt smiled.

"Because I love you," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said.

"So..Are you sure you're ready? To..To talk to Jessica, I mean.."

"Of course..I was going to ask you if you were sure you wanted me to call.." Kurt said softly.

"I am," Blaine said.

"Good.." Kurt smiled. "Hand me the phone?"

Blaine handed the phone to Kurt, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt dialed his cousin's number, smiling nervously at Blaine.

"Hello?" Jessica answered.

"Hey Jess..It's Kurt." He said smiling.

"Hey!" she said happily. "How are you and the gorgeous husband?"

"The gorgeous husband and myself are fine.." Kurt chuckled, smiling up at Blaine. "Look.." He said slowly. "I have a **really** big favor to ask.."

"What is it Hun?"

"I would really rather talk to you about this in person, but..Blaine and I are thinking about..Starting a family. And we were wondering if maybe..You could help us?.."

Jessica squealed. "Oh my god! You're going to have a baby? How could I help?"

"We're thinking about it." Kurt smiled. "And we were thinking..Since you and I are practically twins..If you could be our... surrogate?"

Jessica was quiet for a moment. "R-Really?"

"We understand if you wouldn't Jess.." Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine who was biting his lip.

"Kurt, don't be silly. I'm speechless because you thought of me. Let me talk to Jeremy. If he doesn't mind, I'd be happy to help."

"Really?" Kurt grinned sitting up quickly. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah. And it's my body so it's not like he can tell me no," Jessica giggled. "How do we do it though?"

"Well we would probably have to fly you up here for the IUI..But then you can go back to Ohio while we wait." Kurt said, unable to stop smiling.

"Alright. Umm..I feel weird asking..But do you need me to chip in for doctors' appointments, ultrasounds, and whatnot?"

"No. You let Blaine and I take care of that. You're doing this for us. That's enough." Kurt smiled wide.

"Okay. Well, let me talk to Jeremy and get him on board. Then we can figure out dates," she said happily.

"Thank you so much Jessica..You have no idea how much this means to us.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm glad to help. I actually miss being pregnant. But two is plenty for me," Jessica giggled.

Kurt giggled lightly. "Thank you again Jess..I'll let you go so you can talk to Jeremy.."

"No problem honey. Talk to you in a bit," she said before hanging up.

Kurt looked to Blaine, squealing and wrapping his arms around his neck. "We're gonna be parents!"

Blaine had tears streaming down his cheeks.  
>"I'm so happy Kurt..."<p>

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him deeply.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too Kurt.."

"I couldn't be happier right now Blaine..." Kurt smiled.

"Me either," Blaine grinned. "We should tell your dad.."

"Yes!" Kurt said, quickly dialing his father's number.

Burt answered after a few rings.  
>"Hey kid."<p>

"Dad! Blaine and I have amazing news!"

Burt chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. "What's going on?"

"Blaine and I..Are going to start a family!" Kurt said happily.

"Oh wow. That's amazing Kurt!"

"I know! Jessica is gonna be our surrogate.."

"Like..Your cousin Jessica?" Burt asked.

"Mhmm." Kurt smiled.

Burt groaned. This would be awkward. "Please just tell me Blaine will be the one..Well you know.."

"Oh my god! Dad! Yes of course!"

"I'm sorry! I just..I had to make sure.."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Well now you're sure I won't be impregnating my cousin.."

Blaine doubled over with laugher as he imagined what Burt was thinking.

"Good. I'm happy for you two," Burt said softly.

"Thanks dad..And I'll let you break the news to Carole.." Kurt giggled.

"She's going to be so happy," Burt said, smiling.

Kurt sighed as he silently wished his mother was here for this. "Yeah, she will.."

Burt could hear the change in Kurt's voice. He knew that voice too well.  
>"She'd be proud of you, kid.."<p>

Kurt tried desperately to hold back his tears. He sometimes hated that his father could see through him so easily. "Thanks Dad.."

"I love you, Kurt.." Burt said softly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

"Hey, Carole just walked in. I'm gonna go so I can tell her the news. Call if you need to talk, alright?"

"Alright. I love you.." Kurt said quietly before hanging up. He wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes. "I'm sorry.." Kurt sniffed.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine said, pulling him close. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Just..I wish my mom was here.."

"I know baby.." Blaine said quietly. "She would be happy for you.."

Kurt nodded. "I miss her so much.." He whispered.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "She misses you too. What if, for Christmas, we go to Ohio instead? We can see all of our family and go to see your mom. We can talk to her and tell her what's going on..Like we used to.."

"I'd like that.." Kurt said softly.

"We can get her some beautiful flowers and have a day with her. I think it would be good.."

"Thank you so much baby.." Kurt said, nuzzling under his jaw.

"Not a problem at all. I like going with you," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw softly. "You're so amazing..."

"Because of you," Blaine grinned, tilting his head down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine pulled back, smiling sweetly.  
>"I love you.."<p>

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said, laying his head on his husband's chest.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off.."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I want to take you to dinner.."

"Really?" Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "To celebrate."

"That sounds so amazing baby.." Kurt said happily.

"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Anywhere is fine with me.." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's chest again.

"Alright," Blaine said softly. They lay like that until They both fell asleep.

~~~  
>"Daddy, Daddy!" Blaine heard a small voice call as a little boy and girl ran into the living room and hugged his legs.<p>

Blaine smiled down at them. "Hey Aria and Toby. What're you doing?"

"We missed you daddy!" The gorgeous little girl, who was a spitting image of Kurt grinned.

"Daddy Kurt yelled at me for coloring on the wall.." Toby, who looked like a four year old Blaine pouted.

"You're not supposed to color on the walls, baby," Blaine said softly.

"I know.." He said poking out his bottom lip.

"Come here," Blaine said, picking them up and setting them on his knees. "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Yeah!" They both squealed happily.

"Oh no. They've had enough sweets today." Kurt called as he walked into the room.

"Shhh, we won't tell Kurt," Blaine giggled.

"I heard that.." Kurt chuckled as he sat next to Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"Come with us." Blaine smiled. "We can go to Dairy Queen. I want a Reese's Blizzard!"

"Hmmm..I don't know.." Kurt sighed dramatically as Aria climbed in his lap.

"Please daddy.." aria said, batting her eyelashes.

Kurt bit his lip, before leaning in to kiss her rosy cheek.  
>"Okay beautiful girl...,We can go."<p>

Aria squealed happily. "Thank you daddy!"

Kurt hugged their daughter close, smiling as Toby wrapped himself around Blaine. "Let's go Daddy!" He said smiling as his dark curls hung over his forehead.

Blaine chuckled, looking at Kurt. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled as they stood, looking into each other's eyes lovingly before they walked out of the door.

~~~  
>Blaine awoke later that day to the smell of food wafting from the small kitchen where Kurt was cooking as he sang to himself.<p>

Blaine stretched before walking to the kitchen.  
>"What're you making?"<p>

"Poulet et Épinard.." Kurt smiled. "Or chicken and spinach wraps." He added, laughing lightly.

"Smells good.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed contentedly as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
>"How was your nap?"<p>

Blaine hummed happily. "Great. I had a dream that we had two kids. Aria and Toby. She looked just like you and Toby looked like me. You yelled at him for drawing on the walls. And then we took them for ice cream.."

"So we will reward our children for their devious art with ice cream?" Kurt chuckled.

"You should've seen the way he looked at me Kurt. He was a little me and I just had to." Blaine said. "I'm so going to spoil our baby.."

"I know you are.." Kurt giggled, recalling how he spoiled Eva, who was now residing with Finn and Rachel back in Ohio.

"And I can't wait," Blaine chuckled.

"Neither can I.." Kurt said softly, removing the chicken from the pan and sliding it onto the plate before turning around to face Blaine, kissing him softly.

Blaine smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you.."

"I feel the same way about you Blaine.." Kurt said quietly, completely enthralled with the idea of having a baby with Blaine. He couldn't wait to start their little family. They went out to dinner that night and had an amazing time. They went to one of the nicest restaurants in their area. They had dinner and danced to the music the band played. It was a magical evening. They came home and made love, and nothing felt more perfect than in that moment when they fell over the edge together. They were young and in love and were about to start a family. Neither of them could imagine a more amazing life than this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is a little short. But had to split it up so we could have all of Christmas break in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>The next week they sat at the airport, anxiously awaiting Jessica's arrival.<p>

"Are you sure she's a hundred percent sure she wants to do this?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"I've been talking to her..Jeremy's on board..She's sure..I asked her five times within half an hour once.." Kurt said, taking a calming breath as flight 207 from Ohio was announced.

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand.

They waited at the terminal, a nervous coiling in each of their stomachs as the passengers came out of the double doors. They heard a squeal and saw Jessica running towards them, wrapping her arms around Kurt and hugging him tightly.

"Hey! Oh god. Look at you! You look so great!" she said excitedly.

Kurt pulled away, looking at his cousin. "So do you! Oh god! You're getting so tall!" he grinned, despite the fact that he still had to look down at her.

Jessica giggled, pulling Blaine in for a hug.  
>"Thank you so much for this, Jessica. It means so much.."<p>

"It's not a problem. I'm really flattered you guys would ask." She said, looking between them. Blaine examined the girl who looked far more mature than when he'd last seen her, but it was amazing how much she and Kurt looked alike. They could pass off as twins if she were taller.

"Let's get you home," Blaine smiled. "We put a bed in the spare room. We haven't decorated yet. Though we'd wait to find out the sex," Blaine said as they started walking.

"Your first appointment at the clinic is tomorrow morning. They want to see if you're healthy enough for a baby, and they're just going to make sure you're emotionally able to let us adopt it." Kurt said as they went to the car.

"Sounds great!" Jessica smiled as Blaine put her bags in the back.

"Jess..I know I've asked you hundreds of times but...Are you sure?" Kurt asked, grabbing her hands.

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm positive, hon."

"Okay..Just making sure.." He smiled, hugging her close.

She giggled. "Don't worry about anything."

Kurt nodded, kissing her forehead before they all got into the car.

"Is there anything you wanted to do while you're here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god..I don't know..Being back in Ohio has been great, but it feels amazing to be in a city again. There's so much to do." She smiled, looking out of the window.

"Well if anything comes to mind, let us know," Blaine said.

"I will.." She said, staring up at the buildings. She reminded Blaine of Kurt the first time he came to the city.

Blaine reached over, taking Kurt's hand and smiling.

That night they sat at home and watched movies, drinking the wine Kurt had been saving.  
>"Since I won't be allowed to for nine months.." Jessica giggled, finishing her second glass.<p>

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. "One every now and then doesn't hurt."

"I don't want to take any chances with my little niece or nephew." She smiled. Kurt was really touched at the fact that she was already considering the baby theirs.

"Are..Are you sure you'll be able to give the baby to us?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Of course..I already have two of my own..I'm not saying it's going to be completely easy but..I'm happy that I can do this for you guys.." Jessica smiled.

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome.." She said squeezing his hand.

Blaine smiled at the two of them. "I can't believe how much you look alike."

"When we were younger people always asked if we were twins." Jessica laughed, looking over at Kurt.

"I can see why. It's amazing," Blaine smiled.

"Well its really because her mom and my mom look so much alike." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, laying and resting his head in Kurt's lap.

Kurt smiled, petting Blaine's hair.  
>"So Blaine..You ready to be my baby daddy?" Jessica giggled.<p>

Blaine laughed. "I was born ready."

They all chuckled watching their movie before they all went to bed. The appointment the next day was a success and they set up a date for the appointment according to when Jessica's body was more likely to become pregnant. They did the procedure and about a little more than a month later, Blaine was at work and Jessica was at the apartment with Kurt when he heard screaming coming from the bathroom.  
>"Kurt! Kurt! Come here hurry!"<p>

Kurt jumped up, afraid something was wrong. "What? What happened?"

Jessica ran out, waving a pregnancy test above her head. "Looklooklook!" She grinned, holding it up for him to see.

Kurt held her hand still and saw the clear word on the strip. 'PREGNANT.' Kurt jumped up and down before hugging her tight.  
>"Oh my god!"<p>

They both squealed and bounced around for a good five minutes before Jessica stopped.  
>"We have to tell Blaine!"<p>

Blaine was sitting in a circle with his class. He was holding a guitar and singing with the kids when the phone rang. He got up and smiled when he saw the number.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey Blaine.." Kurt said calmly. "Guess what?"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"We're having a baby.."

"Oh my god!" Blaine practically screamed. "A-Are you sure? Oh my god! We have to celebrate!"

"I am looking at the test right now. It says clear as day 'Pregnant'..God..Blaine..I'm so happy.." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

"Me too..I can't believe this..I love you so much.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Will you make reservations for dinner? I'll come home and change. Then we can go celebrate," Blaine said, unable to stop smiling.

"Sounds good!" Kurt grinned.

"Hi Blaine!" Jessica chimed in. "Your baby is inside of me!"

Blaine giggled. "I really can't thank you enough for this.."

"I'm happy to help Blaine. I love you guys." She said happily.

"We love you too," Blaine smiled. "I gotta get back to class. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

"Bye baby." Kurt smiled.

"Bye," Blaine said before hanging up and getting back to class.

"Mr. Hummel?" A little girl asked, "Who was that?"

Blaine had his kindergarten classes today. They were his favorite.  
>"That was my husband. We're going to have a baby," Blaine said happily.<p>

"A baby!" Another chimed. "My mommy's having a baby!"

"It's an amazing thing," Blaine said.

"How is your husband going to have a baby? I thought only mommies could have babies.." A boy said.

Blaine nodded. "That's true. His cousin is helping us."

"So she's having your baby?" The first little girl asked.

"Yes. She will have it then my husband and I will adopt the baby." Blaine explained.

The children collectively nodded in understanding.  
>"You should name your baby something cool like..Monster truck!"<p>

Blaine laughed. "I don't think Kurt would like that."

"Will you bring your baby so we can see it?"

"After he or she is born," Blaine said.

The class made sound of excitement and they all proceeded to beg their teacher to name the baby things from "Princess" to "Spiderman" and some even asked to name the baby after them. Blaine simply laughed, ensuring them that the baby would have a good name. He finally got them to settle down and went back to work and playing. At the end of the day, he couldn't get home fast enough. He called Kurt's name as he walked into their apartment.

Kurt ran to Blaine , pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him back with love and passion.

Kurt pulled away, smiling wide. "We're going to have a baby.." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you so much, Kurt.." Blaine said just as quietly.

"Jessica went out to the Laundromat for a bit..We have a little while before she comes back.." Kurt said, planting soft kisses down Blaine's neck,

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried them to their room. He leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply. "I love you more than anything baby.."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said as they lay down on the bed, kissing more as they removed each other's clothes.

Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube.

Kurt let his head fall back, moaning softly as Blaine's mouth traveled across his skin. They hadn't had much alone time since Jessica came, so each precious second was not wasted.

Blaine slicked himself up before lining himself up with his husband.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, placing his feet at the base of his spine and pulling him close, causing him to slowly ease in.

Blaine gasped, leaning down to kiss Kurt as he slowly rolled his hips.

Kurt immediately started gasping and moaning as he clung to Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kurt's face changed. "You're so beautiful.."

"Fuck..I-I love you.." Kurt panted, placing his hands on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine sped up a little. "I love you too..So much..."

"Blaine..Unh.." Kurt whined. "H-Harder.."

Blaine moaned, thrusting harder. "Fuck...Baby.."

"Oh god..Blaine.." Kurt groaned, rolling his hips with Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine gasped, speeding up. "Kurt.."

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply before flipping them over and starting to bounce on his husband's length.

Blaine threw his head back, gripping Kurt's hips. "Fuck! Oh god!"

Kurt moaned loudly, speeding up as he rolled his body.

"S-so hot..." Blaine breathed out, reaching around to squeeze Kurt's ass.

"Aah! Blaine!..Fuck..Yes baby..Unh.." Kurt growled.

Blaine whimpered. "Oh shit...Kurrrt!"

"Talk to me..Ungh..Blaine.." Kurt panted, leaning down to kiss Blaine's jaw.

"You..you're so...Ahh! So tight baby..." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt whimpered loudly, grazing his teeth over Blaine's neck.

"Ahh! Kurt!" Blaine moaned, thrusting up hard.

Kurt bit down, groaning as his body jumped with the force of Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine kept up his speed up. "Baby! Oh fuck!"

"B-Blaine..I'm close..Fuck me..Aah!" Kurt whined, kissing across Blaine's face to his lips.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, ramming into him as he inched closer.

Kurt cried out, arching his back and pressing their sweat slick bodies together as his orgasm hit him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer as he screamed Kurt's name.

Kurt collapsed, moaning quietly against Blaine's neck.

Blaine breathed out heavily, panting in Kurt's ear. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled. "I miss this.."

"So do I..." Kurt said, grinning as he pulled himself off of his husband, laying down next to him and holding him from behind.

"I don't want to move.."

"Neither do I.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine groaned, scooting back to Kurt.

"I know baby.." Kurt said, kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine giggled. "The kids gave me name suggestions today.."

"Really? What'd they say?" Kurt asked.

"Monster truck..Spiderman..Princess.."

"Oh my god.." Kurt giggled.

"I know," Blaine laughed.

"Your kids are so cute.." Kurt giggled.

"They are..They want to meet our baby too.."

"I'll bring them in one day.." Kurt smiled.

"That would be great," Blaine said softly.

They lay there for a bit, until they decided to get dressed and heard Jessica come inside.  
>"Hey!" she said when she saw them. "Do I have time to shower?"<p>

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"So where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Blue Palms." Kurt smiled.

"Sounds good.." Blaine said.

They all got ready and got in the car to go to the restaurant.  
>Jessica gasped. "Oh my god. You sure this place is okay?"<p>

"Of course." Kurt smiled, "Let us treat you tonight."

Jessica bounced as they got out and walked inside. They all sat down and ordered their drinks, smiling at each other happily.  
>"So have you thought of any names?" Jessica asked.<p>

"Not yet..But Blaine's class has.." Kurt giggled.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Spiderman, Princess, and Monster Truck." Blaine laughed.

"I like it. I think you should go with something like..Banjo or Wingspan," Jessica joked.

"We'll add it to the list." Kurt said, chuckling.

"I can't wait to decorate," Blaine smiled.

"Neither can I.." Kurt sighed dreamily.

"You are just too cute together," Jessica said softly.

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly as Blaine grabbed his hand.

Their waiter came out with their drinks and took their order before heading back to the kitchen.

"Jessica..We could never thank you enough for this...I just..What you're doing is amazing." Kurt said, unable to stop smiling at his cousin.

Jessica beamed. "I'm happy to help. I couldn't believe you even thought of me. And this way, you can have your baby in nine months instead of waiting years through adoption agencies."

Blaine smiled, grabbing Jessica's hand. "You are giving us the greatest gift we could ever receive from anyone.."

"I'm so glad I can do this," Jessica smiled.

"You're making us the happiest people in the world." Kurt said softly.

"Like I said, I'm really happy to do this for you two.."

They had an amazing dinner, and went back to the apartment to relax on Jessica's last night.

"I don't want to go back. You've been spoiling me," Jessica giggled.

"Don't act like Jeremy isn't going to spoil you back home.." Kurt laughed.

"Only because I'm pregnant," she chuckled.

"He doesn't just because?" Blaine asked.

"We've been married so long and have two kids. We love each other. But it just isn't the same.." Jessica shrugged.

Kurt bit his lip, looking over at Blaine.

Jessica saw the look. "Don't worry. You two have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"I have a theory that most gay couples are happier than straight couples. You two know what the other wants and all. And I know you. You two are perfect for each other."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Jess.."

"You're welcome honey. I mean, look at you. You've been married for a few years and still look at each other like you did in high school." she said softly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and blushed, smiling.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you.."

I love you too.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, sighing happily.

"See? You two are just adorable.." Jessica laughed lightly.

"Thanks," Blaine said, blushing.

Kurt reached over resting his hand on Jessica's stomach. "God..I just can't believe it.."

"I know," Jessica smiled. "It's so beautiful.."

Kurt leaned over, kissing her cheek softly. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome.." she said smiling.

Blaine smiled over at the two. He couldn't believe it..In a few months, they were going to have a baby..He couldn't wait to find out the gender and decorate...pick out a name...welcome home their baby girl or boy..It was going to be perfect. He couldn't wait to raise their child. They'd go visit in Ohio and let their parents spoil him or her. They'd watch their child play with Dylan. Their lives were going to be amazing. And Blaine couldn't wait.

~Four months later~

"So Jessica's going to find out the sex today." Kurt told Blaine as he made breakfast.

Blaine's face lit up. "Oh my god.."

"Mhmm..She said she's going to call us during it so we find out as soon as she does." Kurt smiled.

Blaine got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "What do you want?"

"Either way, I'm happy.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw softly.

Blaine smiled. "Me too..I'm nervous.."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I just want everything to be perfect.."

"It will be baby..Everything's going to be perfect and amazing.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. "Everything starts today.."

"It does..Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Not really. There's do many to choose from.."

"There's none that you like?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well there's been a few I've thought of.." Kurt said, turning around to fix their plates.

"What are they?" Blaine asked.

"Well..For boys I've thought of Liam, Ethan, Elliot, or Gavin.. For Girls, I like Charlotte, Evangeline, or Mia..But like I said, they're just thoughts." Kurt said.

"Those are nice," Blaine said softly.

"What about you?" Kurt asked.

"I like those. I like Elliot and Mia.."

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Mhmm.."

"Those two are my favorite.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek and handing him a plate.

"Mmm, thank you baby.."

"You're welcome beautiful.." Kurt said as Blaine sat down at the table.

"What time is her appointment?"

"In a couple of hours." Kurt said, sighing as the anticipation started to settle in.

"Did you have any decorating ideas?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't thought of anything yet.." Kurt sighed. "But I do have color swatches in the spare room in my desk if you want to look at those with me later." Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to," Blaine smiled. They sat in the living room later that day. The TV was on, but neither of them was watching it as they waited for the phone to ring.

"So..Since we leave in a few days...I was thinking we could tell our families together. Maybe over Christmas dinner?"

"That sounds perfect.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Marissa told me Dylan's so excited for you to come..He's been drawing pictures for you all week."

Blaine smiled wide. "I can't wait to see him. I miss him so much."

"Me too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw before the phone rang.

Blaine looked over to Kurt.  
>"This is it.."<p>

Kurt swallowed before answering the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Guys! We're about to start and I had to call you- ooh! That's cold! Anyway, do you guys want a DVD of the ultrasound?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Please!" Blaine said smiling.

"Okay! I'm putting you guys on speaker so you can hear." She said before setting the phone down.

Blaine gave a nervous breath as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

They heard the doctor saying some things under her breath before she spoke. "There they are.." And Jessica gasped.

"You guys..I-I wish you could see this..It's so amazing...C-Can you tell the sex?" She asked.

"Yes. Just have to find the right angle.." She said, moving around a little.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "They?"

"Oh no, it's not twins." The doctor said, laughing lightly. "I just meant there the baby is..And..It's a boy.."

Blaine threw his arms around Kurt. "We're having a boy!"

Kurt couldn't speak as he gasped, holding Blaine tightly. "Ohmygod.." He breathed out.

"Jessica...Oh my God...We're so grateful for this...I just...I can't even explain.." Blaine said, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so glad I can do this for you two..I-I just can't believe it.." She said happily.

"I can't wait to see your stomach," Kurt added.

"You will in a few days!" She grinned.

"I know!" Kurt squealed.

"Well, I'm gonna get this crud off of my stomach, I'll see you guys then?"

"Thanks again," Blaine said happily. "See you next week."

Kurt hung up and pulled Blaine close. "We're having a beautiful baby boy!"

Blaine grinned. "I love you so much, Kurt. I couldn't imagine a better life.."

Kurt smiled, tears gathering in his eyes as he pulled back to look at Blaine. "I love you..."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. "You're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen.."

Kurt blushed, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine deepened the kiss. "Make love to me..?"

Kurt nodded as he smiled against Blaine's lips before kissing him again.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, rolling his body onto Kurt's.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, reaching down to pull Blaine's shirt up.

Blaine lifted up so Kurt could pull his shirt off.

Kurt leaned down to kiss across Blaine's collarbones softly.

"God...I love you.." Blaine breathed out.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing the place above Blaine's heart. "Forever.."

Blaine's heart swelled. "You're so amazing..."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, kissing up his chest to his neck. "I'll be right back..I have to get the lube.."

Blaine nodded, laying back on the couch.

Kurt came back without his shirt and with the lube before laying back on top of Blaine. He leaned down, kissing his husband again with more passion.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips, kissing his husband back fiercely.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips, thrusting his hips down against Blaine. "I am so in love with you.." He whispered.

Blaine whined softly. "Baby..I love you more than anything.."

Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, reaching between them and undoing Blaine's jeans.

Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulled Blaine's jeans off, along with his underwear, reaching down to stroke him softly.

Blaine gasped, his mouth falling open at the feeling.

Kurt kissed along Blaine's jaw, nipping at skin as He pumped his lover.

Blaine arched his back. "Baby..ohmygod.."

"Yes Blaine?..." Kurt whispered, reaching down to unbutton his own jeans.

"You feel..so good.."

Kurt brushed his nose over Blaine's as he pulled out his own length.

Blaine licked his lips. "You're so sexy.."

Kurt smiled, biting Blaine's bottom lip lightly as he slicked himself up.

Blaine closed his eyes, tracing a finger down his chest and slowly pumping himself.

Kurt watched Blaine with lust filled eyes. "Fuck..I love when you do that.."

Blaine moaned. "Yeah? What do you like about it?"

"Just so sexy...Watching you stroke your long cock..Fuck Blaine..It's the hottest thing I've ever seen.." Kurt said, nipping at Blaine's neck.

"Ohhh..Kurrt..." Blaine whimpered. "Please fuck me.."

Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's hips and lifting them so he had easier access to his husband's entrance.

Blaine gasped. "Baby.."

Kurt slowly pushed into Blaine gasping at the tightness of his lover. "Fuck..Blaine.."

"Ahhh...so big!" Blaine gasped.

Kurt leans over Blaine, their lips inches apart as Kurt pushes in to the hilt.

Blaine let out a broken whine. "Fuck.."

"So hot.." Kurt whispers, looking down at husband's face.

Blaine licked his lips. "Kiss me.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine lovingly as he started to thrust into him slowly.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, parting his own to give Kurt entrance.

Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tasting him, exploring him, claiming him.

Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt, rolling his body with Kurt's.

Kurt sped up a bit, giving long, powerful strokes into his husband.

Blaine whimpered, breaking the kiss. "Shit! Ahhh!"

Kurt watched Blaine with hooded eyes, licking his lips as he ran his hands down Blaine's sides.

Blaine writhed under Kurt. "Kuurrrt..God yes.."

"Mmm..God..That's right baby..Say my name.." Kurt panted, thrusting faster and harder.

"KURT! Fuck! Yes!.Kurt!" Blaine cried out.

"Ungh! Blaine..I love you..I love you so much.." Kurt moaned loudly.

"I love you too Kurt...Fuck me...ahhh!"

Kurt groaned, slamming into Blaine repeatedly and angling himself to hit his prostate with each thrust.

"FUCK! KURT! Right there baby! YES!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt sped up, moaning loudly in Blaine's ear as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Blaine gripped the sides of the couch. He loved when Kurt was that close to his ear.

"Fuck..Blaine..I-I'm close baby.." Kurt growled before biting Blaine's ear.

Blaine let out a sharp whine. "M-me too...shit.."

"Cum for me baby..Cum with me.."

Blaine threw his head back, screaming Kurt's name as he let go.

Kurt cried out against Blaine's neck, filling his husband deep.

Blaine clutched to Kurt, panting harshly as they rode out their orgasms.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply as they came down.

Blaine gave a small moan. "Fuck..I love you.."

"I love you so much Blaine..."

Blaine smiled tiredly. "Will you take a bath with me?"

"Of course baby.." Kurt said, pulling out before carrying Blaine to the bathroom.

"You're the most amazing husband ever.."

"I just love you.."

* * *

><p>AN: OUR BABIES ARE HAVING A BOY! :D Up next is Christmas break. We get the entire Hummel/Hudson/Anderson clan and a few more together. Kurt and Blaine get to tell them that they're having a boy. And what happens when Dylan asks where babies come from? xD Follow us on tumblr if you have one! part-of-her-world I can answer any questions on there about any of our stories. If you have suggestions you can let us know on here or there. Or if you just want to know the status on the next chapter. Write us :D Thank you all for keeping with us!


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later as they sat on the plane to Lima, Kurt was looking through a catalogue filled with baby furniture.

"Oh! Look at that crib!" Blaine said, pointing to a beautiful cherry colored crib.

"Oh! That's so cute!" Kurt smiled.

"What if we got one of those fancy glass mobiles? You know what I'm talking about?" Blaine asked. "They're colorful. I was watching The L Word last time I saw Brittany. This couple got one. It was beautiful.."

"That sounds beautiful.." Kurt smiled, turning the page.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "We have so much to do.."

"Well We just need to make sure Elliot will be happy in his well decorated nursery.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. "I love that name. Did you narrow down the colors you like for his room?"

"I've been thinking about green or blue..Not sure what shade yet, but, still." Kurt sighed, turning back to the page and circling the cherry red crib with his pen.

"What about a soft green? Blue is overdone. Unless we do a theme. Like the ocean. But not like sailboats." Blaine suggested. "We could make the mobile different blues and greens. They'll shine in the sunlight.."

"What if we did..A soft green and pastel blue stripes?" Kurt asked.

"Up and down or across?" Blaine asked.

"Either or." Kurt said, pulling the swatches out of his carry on.

"I like up and down.."

Kurt smiled. "I like it." he said, handing Blaine the ring of green swatches while he looked through the blue.

"How aboouuutt...dewmist delight and crystal clear?" Blaine asked.

"Gorgeous.." Kurt said as they held the colors next to each other.

Blaine grinned. "I'm really glad we can do this together.."

"Me too.." Kurt smiled happily, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"I can't wait to see you paint," Blaine giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, writing down the names of the colors in the back of the catalogue.

"I like seeing you messy," Blaine said simply.

Kurt blushed, nudging Blaine playfully.

"It's cute," Blaine said softly.

"You're silly." Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "How big do you think Jess is?"

"She's four months now so, she's probably god a good little belly goin on." Kurt giggled.

"Is she big enough to feel kicking yet?"

"It was about four or five months with Marissa." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded. "I hope we get to feel it."

"Me too.." Kurt said as they announced that they would be landing soon.

Blaine could barely contain his excitement. "I can't wait to see Dylan.."

"He's probably gotten so big.." Kurt sighed, smiling.

"I know..I can't wait to see his face when he sees me.."

Kurt grinned.  
>They landed, grabbing their carry-ons and got off of the plane, grinning as they saw Carole, Burt, Marissa, John and Dylan waiting for them.<br>"Bayne!" The four-year-old squealed, his dark curls bouncing as he ran to his brother.

Blaine picked him up and held him close. "Hey Dylan! I missed you soooo much!"

Dylan hugged Blaine tightly, laughing as Blaine spun him around.

They walked over, hugging everyone. Blaine held Dylan the entire way home. He had missed his brother so much.

Dylan went on and on about all the things he had to show Blaine when they got home. Marissa apparently got him a hamster which he named Lightning, and he insisted on showing Blaine all of his new toys.

"I can't wait to see!" Blaine said happily.

"Will you read me one of my books when it's my bedtime Blaine? You do the voices good." He asked, smiling.

"Of course," Blaine said softly.

Dylan giggled, smiling. He was so happy to have his big brother back again.  
>"So Dylan, what did you ask Santa for this year?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Everything Cars!" Dylan said excitedly. "And transformers!"

"Really?" Kurt grinned, smiling at the little boy. "Have you been good?"

"Mhm! I've been very good!" Dylan said happily. "Uncle Kurt?"

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"Will you watch Disney mobies with me and Bayne?" Dylan asked. "Pweeaaasse?"

"Of course hon." Kurt giggled, ruffling the child's curls.

Dylan bounced excitedly. "Yayyyy!"

Kurt laughed a bit as Blaine kissed the top of Dylan's head.

"Jessica is waiting for you guys at the house." Carole said happily.

"How's she doing?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect. The baby is doing well too." Marissa grinned.

"Are you excited, Dylan? You're going to have a cousin!" Blaine asked.

"I know! Mommy told me. You and Kurt are going to be daddies!" Dylan smiled.

"We are!" Blaine smiled. "Have you seen Jessica? Our baby is in her tummy!"

Dylan cocked his head to the side. "Did she eat it?"

The adults in the car laughed for a minute, and Dylan looked confused.  
>"No sweetie.." Kurt said. "Jessica is just carrying our baby for us."<p>

Blaine bit his lip before speaking. "See...Women have..eggs in their stomach. And when they want to have a baby they get...seeds. The seeds go inside the eggs and it makes a baby. Does that make sense?"

Dylan nodded. "But how does she get the seeds? Does she swallow them?"

Kurt snorted. "Sometimes.."

"Kurt!" Marissa scolded, laughing.

"Marissa, don't act like you haven't tried," Kurt giggled.

"Kurt!" Blaine said loudly. "That's my mom!"

"Ahhhgg! That's enough, Kurt," Burt said, mortified.

"He's gonna find out some day!" Kurt laughed.

"Not today," Blaine said, his hands over Dylan's ears.

"What?" Dylan said, trying to pry Blaine's hands away with no avail.

"Are we done?" Blaine asked, taking his hands down when Kurt nodded.

"Well where did Jessi get the seeds from?" Dylan asked, looking confused.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Umm..I bought them for her.."

"Did Kurt help you buy them too?"

Blaine nodded. "Yup.."

Kurt suppressed another laugh and Marissa reached back, slapping his leg playfully.

They got to the Hummel-Hudson residence and Jessica came running out.

Kurt and Blaine smiled as they saw her, her belly protruding in the most adorable way due to her stature. They both hugged her tightly, before pulling back to look at her tummy.

"Just beautiful," Blaine sighed.

Jessica smiled as she lifted her shirt, revealing the bump and grabbing Kurt and Blaine's hands, putting them on it.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said, grinning.

"Mhmm." Jessica hummed, looking up at the husband's.

"That's amazing.." Blaine whispered.

Jessica smiled as the baby gave another kick in the area of Blaine's hand. "He just started doing it this morning.."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. "I-I just...I can't believe it. That's our baby...'

Kurt smiled as his eyes shined with unshed tears as well. "I love you so much.." He said, looking to Blaine.

'I love you too," Blaine said softly.

Jessica smiled as each of the men leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach. "You're going to have two amazing daddies.." She said, looking down at her bump.

Blaine smiled wide. "Hey Elliot...We love you so much..."

"We can't wait to meet you.." Kurt said softly.

"I like that name..Elliot." Jessica smiled.

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Kurt thought of it."

Kurt nodded, grinning as they stood and Jessica pulled her shirt back down.

"Let's go in. It's so cold!" Blains said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

They all shivered in agreement, trotting their way over the snow-covered walkway to the house.

They took off their coats and joined their family.

Finn and Rachel were inside along with Jeremy, Jessica's boys, and Robert. It surprised Blaine a bit that Robert was here, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't glad to see his father.

Blaine hugged his dad. "Hey. Thanks for coming.."

Robert hugged him back. "It's good to see you son."

It felt amazing to have the family all together again. Finn and Rachel had moved in together and couldn't be happier. Burt and Carole were glad to have the house to themselves and announced they were converting Finn's old room to a "Man cave" for Burt. Blaine didn't know what it was, but something about it being Christmas eve just made everything seem that much more perfect having the family together. Blaine sat on a couch next to Kurt, smiling as he looked around. This was perfect.

Kurt squeezed his hand as Dylan jumped into his lap, smiling up at his big brother.  
>"When are you going back home Bayne?" He asked.<p>

"About two weeks," Blaine said, wrapping his free arm around him and pulling him close.

"Why don't you and Uncle Kurt just stay here?" the little boy asked, fiddling with a button on Blaine's shirt.

"Our jobs are in New York.." Blaine said quietly.

Dylan nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said softly, trying not to get emotional.

"It's okay..You'll still come see me right?" Dylan asked, looking up at Blaine, their matching hazel eyes meeting.

"As much as I can," Blaine said, smiling softly. "And you can call me any time, okay?"

Dylan hugged Blaine tightly, smiling. "Okay!" he said before Jessica's sons came and asked Dylan to go play with them and he happily agreed, hopping off of Blaine's lap and scurrying off with the other two boys.

Blaine smiled as he watched him run out with the boys.  
>"I miss him so much.."<p>

"I know you do..So do I..But we'll come see him every chance we get. " Kurt reassured.

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand as he took a deep breath.

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly when Carole called everyone in for dinner.

They all stood and sat at the table, Finn wasting no time to make his plate. The meal was beautifully prepared by Rachel, Marissa, Jessica, and Carole, and it simply looked amazing. They had the cliché Christmas dinner with ham and mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, and almost every casserole you could think of. They all ate the amazing food, chatting happily at the table. Everyone started to slow down near the end of the meal and Jessica leaned over to Blaine.  
>"I haven't told them the baby's a boy yet if you still wanna do that," She whispered.<p>

Blaine nodded before speaking up.  
>"So...last week, Jessica went to another ultrasound appointment..And we got to find out the sex.."<p>

The table went silent and everyone looked to Blaine. "And?" Marissa grinned.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, smiling wide.  
>"We're having a boy!"<p>

The table started buzzing with congratulations and excitement, calming a bit as Kurt spoke. "His name is Elliot.." He smiled.

"That's beautiful!" Carole sighed happily.

"We're so proud of you two.." Marissa smiled.

"This wouldn't be possible without Jessica.." Kurt said, squeezing his cousin's hand.

"I'm glad to help," Jessica said softly.

Later that night, Blaine and Rachel helped the boys make cookies for Santa as Finn and Kurt say in the living room. "Hey Kurt?" Finn asked, a bit nervously.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"H-How did you know..You were ready to propose to Blaine?" Finn asked, looking over at Rachel.

Kurt smiled. "Being away from him, even if I had just seen him, I missed him. I could look at him and know he's all I wanted. When I thought about my future, the only thing that remained constant was him being there.." he explained.

Finn nodded, biting his lip as he looked back to Kurt.

"Do you feel that way?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..Yeah I do.." Finn said, a smile creeping his way onto his features as he watched Rachel spill some flower, making Dylan giggle as the powder flew into the air.

"Do you have a ring?" Kurt asked, trying to contain himself.

"I do.." He said, standing and walking over to his coat and digging into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box.

Kurt took it from him quickly and opened it, his hand flying over his mouth as he gasped.  
>"Finn...She'll love it..."<p>

It was gorgeous. It was white gold, the band split near the top, connecting where it housed a gorgeous, circular diamond, surrounded by a ring of metal containing smaller diamonds along it and around the band.

"It's so beautiful..When are you giving it to her?" Kurt asked.

"I-I wanted to do it tomorrow after the kids wake everyone up to open presents." Finn said smiling.

"In front of everyone?" Kurt asked, beaming.

"Yeah.." Finn said softly as Kurt handed the box back to him.

"It'll be perfect," Kurt said softly.

"I'm really nervous.." Finn admitted, laughing breathily.

"I remember the feeling. But as long as you're sure, you'll be great," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt.." Finn says, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome," Kurt said softly.

That night, after Kurt and Blaine helped put the boy's gifts under the tree, they walked up to Kurt's room. Jessica, Jeremy, the boys, Rachel and Finn were the only ones to stay the night, along with Dylan, who was sleeping with Eric and Don in the other guest room that used to be Blaine's when he lived there all those years ago.

"It's so nice to be back here.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt nodded, looking around the mostly empty room, that had a new bed, since Kurt's was all the way in New York.

"I can't wait to see Dylan open his presents.."

"Me either." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "He's going to love them."

"I want to get a couple pictures of us before we leave. So he can have them in his room.."

"We will baby.." Kurt smiled, looking over at the clock and it was just past midnight. It took longer to help Finn wrap the presents than Kurt thought it would. "Merry Christmas.." He smiled, leaning in to kiss his husband.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said softly, cuddling closer. "Can you believe how far we've come?"

"Here we are..Six years after that day the shy little boy walked into that choir room.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine blushed. "And met the love of his life.."

Kurt smiled. "I love so much.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt brought his hands up, stroking Blaine's curls, as he looked into those honey hazel eyes lovingly.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "I miss sneaking into each other's rooms.." he giggled.

"So do I..Texting each other Romeo and Juliet quotes.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughed. "You made me swoon.."

"Really now?" Kurt smiled, looking up at his husband as he pulled the covers up a bit more.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah..Still do sometimes.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek. "So beautiful.."

Blaine tilted his head down, looking up at Kurt from under his lashes.

"I'll never get over how gorgeous you are.." Kurt whispered.

"You need your glasses.."

"Shush.." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"No," Blaine giggled.

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "You're just as beautiful with or without my glasses."

Blaine sighed softly. "Whatever you say.."

"I never understood that about you..Why you think you're less than absolutely gorgeous..You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen.." Kurt said.

"I don't know. I just think I'm normal I guess.."

"I think you're the most perfect thing on this planet.." Kurt said softly, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you.."

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too baby.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, cupping his cheeks and smiling as he pulled away.

"How early do you think they'll wake us?'

"I'd say we have a couple of hours." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "We should try to sleep."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw and sighing happily.

"Good night baby.."

"Good night Blaine.."

A few hours later, Blaine was woken up to Dylan pulling on his arm.  
>"Bayne! Bayne! It's Christmas!"<p>

"Hmm?" He hummed sleepily, sitting up.

"Santa came!" Dylan smiled.

Blaine pulled Dylan up into the bed. "Just a few minutes.."

Dylan made a noise of distaste as Blaine cuddled him close, trying to get a bit more sleep. "Baaayynnee!"

Blaine groaned. "Wake up Kurt then I'll get up.."

"Uncle Kurt!" Dylan said, climbing on top of Kurt and bouncing.

Kurt groaned. "It's too early..."

"Come ooonn!" Dylan groaned, bouncing more.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

Blaine sighed rolling out of bed and grabbing Dylan. He pinned him to the bed and started to tickle his younger brother.

Dylan squealed with laughter as Blaine tickled him. "Bayne! S-Stop!" he laughed, wiggling around in the sheets.

Blaine giggled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  
>"Shh..let's attack Kurt.." Blaine whispered before they both jumped on him.<p>

"Augh!" Kurt groaned as Dylan jumped on his head and Blaine jumped on the rest of him.

"Kurt! It's time to get up!" Blaine chuckled.

"Oh my god..." Kurt growled.

Blaine set Dylan to the side before leaning down to kiss his husband. "Wake up.."

"What time is it?.." Kurt mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Seven," Blaine said.

"Time for presents!" Dylan said excitedly. "Mom says we can start until you and Bayne come.."

Kurt sighed, "Dylan, go downstairs for a minute sweetie.."

"We'll be down in a minute. I promise," Blaine said softly.

Dylan nodded, hopping off the bed and walking off downstairs.  
>"I just want to cuddle and have some decent morning kisses.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.<p>

Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled Kurt close.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine and kissing him softly.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides as they kissed.

Kurt sighed happily. "Much better..." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt, kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned softly, wrapping one of his legs around Blaine.

Blaine whimpered. "Baby..someone will come up here.."

"Just kiss me for a little longer.." Kurt said quietly, licking over Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine leaned back down, kissing Kurt fiercely.

Kurt moaned, wrapping his other leg around Blaine and pulling him closer.

Blaine rolled his body onto Kurt's, whimpering at the feel.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned, arching his back.

"Kurt...if we don't stop..I won't be able to..."

"I know..Fuck..I'm sorry.." Kurt sighed, letting his legs fall.

"Later..I promise.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, leaning up to kiss Blaine sweetly. "Well it's not my fault you're completely irresistible.." he giggled.

Blaine blushed. "You should show me how much later.."

Kurt grinned biting his lip. "Oh, I plan on it.."

Blaine swallowed hard. "L-lets go downstairs.."

Kurt nodded, kissing Blaine again before they got up and went downstairs.  
>"Finally!" Dylan sighed.<p>

Blaine giggled. "Ohh come here you munchkin.."

Dylan laughed, running over to Blaine as he scooped him up in his arms.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor, Dylan in Blaine's lap.  
>"You ready for presents?"<p>

"Yes!" all of the children said quickly.

Blaine chuckled as the gifts were passed out.

"Blaine..This one is for you baby.." Kurt smiled, handing Blaine a small box.

Blaine smiled. "Do I wait?"

"You can open it now if you like." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled, starting to unwrap the box. He tilted his head to the side, pulling out a cup with a white lid and filled with blue water. Inside was a red Beta fish.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you baby!"

Kurt grinned. "In honor of the **very** late Matata, I think it's time we moved on." He giggled.

"Matata Junior!" Blaine said happily.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek. "There you go."

"You're amazing baby," Blaine smiled.

"It's just a fish.." Kurt blushed.

"I love it!"

Kurt giggled. "You're cute.."

"Thank you!" Dylan squealed throwing himself into Blaine and Kurt's arms after he opened his presents from them.

Blaine grinned. "You're welcome squirt."

"You're welcome sweetie." Kurt said, smiling as Dylan ran back off to play with his new toys.

They finished opening their presents and the adults started cleaning.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. "Rachel..I have one more gift for you.."

Rachel smiled. "What is it?"

He stood, holding her hand as he got down on one knee, the entire room turning as they realized what Finn was doing. Kurt bounced happily, getting Blaine's attention and pointing.

Rachel's eyes went wide, tears slowly coming.  
>"Finn..."<p>

"Rachel..I know..To you it's taken me forever to do this..But..I'm sure now..Someone once told me..You know you're ready to spend the rest of your life with someone, when you think about your future, and no matter what, you see the other person there..No matter what Rachel..I always see you..I want it to be real...Rachel..Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the small box and looking up at Rachel.

Rachel's mouth dropped.  
>"F-Finn...That..Its...its beautiful! Ohmygod! I love you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him.<p>

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked, eyes wide.

Rachel nodded. "Yes!"

Finn stood, picking Rachel up and kissing her deeply as he spun her around.

Everyone cheered and applauded, congratulating the couple.

Finn set her down, slipping the ring on her finger and looking to Kurt, giving him a thankful look.

Kurt nodded, smiling wide.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine were outside with Dylan, helping him make a snowman. Blaine walked back a bit and watched. He picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball before throwing it at Kurt.

Kurt gasped as he felt it hit his back. "Blaine!" He scolded, spinning around as Dylan giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked as if nothing had happened.

"This is dry clean only!" Kurt said, gesturing to his coat as Dylan reached down, attempting to make a snowball of his own.

Blaine chuckled, making a smaller one and tossing it at Dylan.

Dylan looked up as it hit the front of his small pea coat, a gift from Kurt. "Hey!" He smiled, throwing a handful of snow at Blaine.

Blaine giggled, making another and handing it to his brother.

Dylan grinned, tossing the snowball at Kurt.

Kurt gasped, making his own and chucking it at his husband.

Blaine ducked and it flew over his head, hitting Finn, who was going to get something out of the car.  
>"Kurt!" He growled playfully, making a snowball and throwing it at his brother, hitting him on the head.<p>

"Fuck! Finn my hair!" Kurt groaned.

"Fuck!" Dylan laughed.

Everyone stopped and stared. "No, Dylan...That's a bad word.." Blaine said softly.

"Why?..Mommy said it and so did Kurt." Dylan asked, suddenly bashful now that the fun stopped.

Blaine looked down at him. "It's a grown up word. You're not in trouble though."

"Okay." He said softly.

"That's right Kurt! It's a bad word!" Finn said in a scolding way, throwing another snowball at his brother.

Kurt cocked his hip to the side, giving Finn his bitch stare. "Don't forget I'm very close to your fiancé.."

"Whatever. Your threats are hollow." Finn chuckled.

"We'll see about that tonight," Kurt smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, walking over as Blaine lifted Dylan to stick two pieces of charcoal for the snowman's eyes.

"Nothing," Kurt said, shrugging.

Finn eyed his brother before walking to the car and getting some things. "Either way, Merry Christmas Kurt, Blaine." He smiled, handing each of them a present.

They both smiled. "Thank you Finn.."

Kurt opened his, seeing a beautiful Alexander McQueen bow tie. "F-Finn..This is gorgeous..How did you?.." He trailed off, admiring the gift.

"Rachel helped," Finn said. "Your turn Blaine.."

Blaine opened his to reveal a football in a display case, the ball signed by the entire Buckeyes football team.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "B-but...How..?"

"I was good buddies with the quarterback in college." Finn smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "Thank you so much...This is amazing.."

Dylan looked up, admiring the ball as Kurt hugged Finn tightly and then Blaine.

"I'm glad you like them guys." Finn smiled. "You want me to take them inside for you?"

"Please," Blaine said softly. "We're gonna finish the snowman.."

Finn nodded, taking the gifts and bringing them inside for them.

Blaine picked Dylan back up to put the carrot on as the nose. "What do you think?"

"Perfect!" Dylan smiled as Kurt clapped happily.

"Now how about we get into dry clothes and watch a movie?" Blaine smiled.

"Disney?" Dylan asked hopefully as Blaine held him on his hip.

"Always!" Blaine grinned. "Which one?"

"Little Mermaid!"

"You are definitely my mini me!" Blaine giggled.

Dylan looked confused, but shrugged it off as they all went inside.

Blaine and Kurt changed before helping Dylan and laying down on the bed.  
>"Are you going to sing with us, Dylan?"<p>

"Yes!" He said. "I know all the words!"

Blaine giggled. "Good.."

They watched the movie together, and sure enough, Dylan knew all of the words, knowing most of the words to all of the songs as he sang with his brother. They were at the end of kiss the girl and Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt.  
>"Ewww!" Dylan cringed.<p>

Blaine chuckled. "Why eww?"

"Kissing is yucky." Dylan frowned.

Blaine pulled Dylan close, kissing his cheeks and forehead. "Nu uh!"

Dylan squealed laughing as Blaine began to tickle him, and Kurt joined in kissing his cheeks.

Dylan squirmed, trying to get away until they finally let go.  
>"I love you, Dylan.." Blaine said softly.<p>

"I love you too big brudder.." He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and hugging him.

Blaine kissed his forehead and they all cuddled again as they finished the movie.

Later that night, the rest of the family went home and Kurt and Blaine decided to stay with Marissa that night after some begging from Dylan. They all sat in the living room and caught up with one another.

Dylan ran to his room, coming back with many pieces of paper and thrusting them into Blaine's lap. "I drew these for you!"

Blaine smiled as he went through them. "These are really good! Who's that?"

"That's you and Uncle Kurt!" Dylan grinned pointing to a crayon drawing of shapes that in a way resembled people, and one was wearing a bow tie.

Blaine hugged his brother. "Thank you!"

Dylan smiled scurrying back to his room.  
>"He really missed you Blaine." John said grinning as he watched his son run off.<p>

"I missed him too. I hate not being near him.."

"He almost got into a fight at preschool the other day because one of the kids said their older brother could beat you up." Marissa chuckled.

Blaine laughed. "Good thing he didn't though. We don't need any more fights..."

Marissa nodded, giggling as she cuddled up to her husband. "So how is New York?"

"Amazing. The only thing missing is you all.." Blaine said.

Marissa and John smiled. "We would move up there if we could..But the truth is, I'm getting old..And John has his office down here.." Marissa sighed, looking up at her husband.

"I know. And you're not old. You have a four year old.."

Marissa rolled her eyes playfully. "Well we miss having you two around.."

"We miss being here.." Kurt said softly.

The mother smiled lightly at the two. "I love you boys.."

"We love you too momma.." Blaine said.

They stayed up for a bit longer, Blaine reading Dylan a bedtime story and tucking him in before he and Kurt retired to Blaine's old room for the night. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt.  
>"Wanna start where we left off?"<p>

Kurt smiled. "Yeah..But first..Do you know where the blazer is?" he asked, biting his lip.

A small whine escaped his lips. "I-It may be in the closet.."

"Go get it.." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine quickly got up and opened the closet, grinning as he pulled the blazer out. Kurt's eyes flashed as he watched Blaine take off his shirt and pull the blazer over his bare shoulders. It was a bit snug now, due to the fact that Blaine had significantly more muscle than when he was a sophomore, but it still fit.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked nervously.

"You're so hot..." Kurt practically growled.

Blaine shivered. "Oh god.."

"C'mere.."

Blaine slowly walked over, lying down next to his husband.

Kurt immediately climbed on top of Blaine, kissing him fiercely as his hands roamed his chest.

Blaine moaned, gripping Kurt's hips.

"So fucking sexy.." Kurt panted, running his fingers through Blaine's chest hair.

Blaine let out a small whine, rolling his hips lightly.

"God..I want to fuck you so hard.." Kurt groaned.

"Please...please baby..." Blaine gasped.

"Mmm..I want you to beg for me..Tell me you belong to me..Fuck.." Kurt growled.

Blaine whimpered. "I'm yours..all yours..I belong to you..."

"Fucking right you do.." Kurt smiled, biting at Blaine's collar bones.

Blaine breathed out heavily. "Shit..."

"Damn Blaine.." Kurt moaned before dragging his tongue over his chest.

Blaine arched up a little. "Baby.."

"Ride me." Kurt said, sitting back on his knees and pulling Blaine into his lap.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him deeply before reaching back to the night stand for the lube.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck and chest, biting at his nipple.

Blaine whimpered. "Fuck!"

"You like that baby?" Kurt grinned.

"Y-yes..." blain breathed out, squeezing the liquid onto his hand and slicking up Kurt's long dick.

"Ungh..Fuck..Yes.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine reached around himself, sliding a slick finger over his own hole.

Kurt gripped Blaine's ass, feeling as his husband started fingering himself. "God..Blaine..So hot.."

Blaine let out a strangled moaned. "Fuck..I want you...fuck me so hard Kurt..."

"Oh I will baby..Just keep stretching yourself for me.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's ass harder.

Blaine wrapped his free hand around Kurt as he used the other to stretch himself.

"Blaine..Baby.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine pulled his fingers out. "Fuck me.."

Kurt lifted Blaine, placing his head at Blaine's entrance.

Blaine tightened his legs around Kurt, gasping as he felt his husband. "Please..."

"More..Beg.."

"Please...I need your huge fucking cock..stretch me..fill me..." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt shivered, slowly pulling Blaine down around him.

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "M-more...fuck...I need more.."

"Oh I know baby..But you need to beg..You know how much I love it.."

Blaine whined. "Please, Kurt...please fuck me...I want to be able to feel it tomorrow..I need your thick cock..pounding in and out of me.."

Kurt gasped sharply, pulling Blaine down a bit more.

"More...Kurt I need all of you..please baby..."

"You know what to do babe.." Kurt breathed out into Blaine's ear.

"I-Im begging you...please...fuck!" Blaine groaned. "Kurt! If you don't fuck me, I will flip you over right now and torture the hell out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try.." Kurt growled.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, flipping them over quickly but his plan backfiring when Blaine had all of Kurt inside him.

Kurt moaned loudly, unable to stop his hips from snapping up.

Blaine keened, his back arching as he started to bounce.

Kurt panted harshly, grabbing Blaine's hips to still him.

Blaine let out a low growl. "Kuuurrrt...damn it!"

Kurt chuckled breathily. "You're so hot when you're mad.."

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling harshly. "Fuck. Me. Now."

Kurt moaned, biting his lip. "And if I don't?"

"I will get myself off. You can't hold my hands and hips.." Blaine smirked.

"You bitch.." Kurt growled.

"Your bitch," Blaine moaned. "Now fuck me and show me I'm your bitch!"

Kurt quickly flipped them over, pressing Blaine into the mattress and pounding into him.

Blaine gripped the edges of the bed. "Ahh! Fuck! Shit!"

Kurt growled, slamming into his husband. "Urgh..You like being my bitch Hummel?" He got out through clenched teeth as he pulled Blaine's hair.

Blaine whined sharply. "Y-yes...oh god yes!"

"Say it again..Say it.." Kurt said darkly.

"I-I'm your bitch...your bitch..."

"Fuck..That's right Blaine..Shit!" Kurt groaned, his voice deep and rough as he fucked his husband mercilessly.

Blaine threw his head back. "F-Fuck...holy shit baby...'

"Mmmph..God..Talk..talk to me while you take me like a whore.." Kurt commanded.

Blaine whimpered. "So fucking huge! H-harder please.."

"Look at you..So desperate..Such a little cockslut..You want me harder?" Kurt whispered.

"Y-yes! Please! Fuck!" Blaine cried out.

Kurt sped up, fucking his husband even harder as he groaned in his ear.

Blaine clutched to Kurt's back, dragging his nails across the skin.

Kurt arched his back, moaning loudly as he dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, ensuring bruises the next day.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, trying to control his already loud moans.

The growls and grunts grew closer and closer together as Kurt's thrusts became erratic and lost their rhythm.

Blaine keened. "I-I'm so close!"

"Fuck..So am I Blaine..Gah!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine tightened hos legs and arms around Kurt as he started to cum, crying out.

Kurt came with Blaine, growling in an almost animalistic way as he gave one final thrust into his husband.

"Ahh!" Blaine gasped at the sensitivity as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Kurt panted roughly. Kissing Blaine deep as he breathed through his nose.

Kurt carefully slid out of Blaine, their eyes going wide when the door opened. Dylan jumped into the room. Blaine looked up. He was wearing a Spiderman costume.  
>"Bayne! Are you okay!" He asked, running over to the bed.<p>

Blaine laughed lightly. "I'm fine. What's wrong?"

"I heard a monster! I thought it was trying to get you and Uncle Kurt! It was growling real loud!" Dylan said seriously.

Kurt groaned into the pillow.

"Were you going to save me?" Blaine asked.

"Mhmm! I heard you saying please a lot, so I thought you were trying to get the monster to stop attacking you.." Dylan said, seemingly disappointed that there was no monster to fight off.

Blaine held back a laugh. "I was fighting for my life! But I got the monster to go away. Why don't you go put your pjs back on and you can sleep with us in case another one comes?"

Dylan nodded, padding off to his room as Kurt turned over. "Fighting for your life?" he asked as Blaine started to get dressed and clean up.

"Yup. I felt like I would die. You're so damn good at teasing," Blaine explained. "I need a favor.."

"What would that be?" Kurt asked.

"Will you wait a few minutes then pretend to be a monster so he can fight you off me?" Blaine asked. "I'll bring the blazer home.."

Kurt bit his lip. Narrowing his eyes at Blaine before sighing. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Bite me or something. I'll say oww and I don't know. It'll go from there," Blaine shrugged as he climbed back into bed.

"I have no problem with biting you.." Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine close and kissing him.

Blaine giggled. "I know.."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again before Dylan bouncing into the room.

"Come here, super hero," Blaine chuckled. "You gonna protect your brudder if there's another monster?"

"Yes! I'll be brave cuzz I'm strong like you!" Dylan said as he climbed into the bed.

Blaine smiled. "Yes you are."

Dylan cuddled up to Blaine and a minute later, Kurt crept up behind his husband, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Blaine smiled before pretending to twitch.  
>"Ow!"<p>

"What is it?" Dylan asked, sitting up.

"Something bit me!" Blaine said as Kurt bit him again. "Ow! It did it again!"

"It's the monster!" Dylan gasped.

"Help, Dylan!" Blaine said desperately.

Dylan jumped into action, pulling Blaine away, as much as he could, and saying in a heroic voice. "Go away monster! Leave my brudder alone!"

Blaine turned over and gasped. "Oh my god! The monster is Uncle Kurt!"

"Uncle Kurt!" Dylan said in shock.

Kurt growled, grinning at Blaine before pouncing onto his husband.

"Ahh! Dylan! Help!" Blaine cried out.

Dylan jumped on top of Kurt, sitting on his back and smacking at his shoulders. "Stop you monster!"

Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck.  
>"Ah! Dylan!" Blaine yelled. "He bit me!"<p>

"Does that mean you'll be a monster too?"

"Not if we can hurry! Help me push him off!" Blaine said, reaching up to tickle Kurt.

Dylan jumped down, helping Blaine tickle Kurt, who immediately backed off, holding back a snort.

Kurt rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Blaine smiled, grabbing Dylan and pulling him close. "You saved me!"

"I did?" Dylan giggled.

"Oh, look at that! I'm not a monster anymore!" Kurt smiled, sitting up.

"You did! You're so strong!" Blaine exclaimed. "You're a super hero!"

Dylan laughed happily as Blaine held his hands, balancing the little boy's stomach on his feet and holding him up.

"Now you can go to school and tell everyone that you saved me," Blaine smiled.

"I will! I bet Bobby Jones never saved his brudder from a monster!" Dylan said as Blaine lowered him, hugging him close.

"Only special people can do that!" Blaine agreed. "Let's get some sleep. Then we'll get up and you can help me with breakfast and you can tell mom all about it!"

"Okay.." Dylan smiled as he cuddled between Blaine and Kurt. "Uncle Kurt?"

"Yes sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"I'm glad you're not a monster anymore."

"Me too. Thank you," Kurt said softly.

Dylan smiled happily as he nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly.  
>"Good night."<p>

"Good night Blaine.." Kurt smiled as they both wrapped their arms around Dylan and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning to Dylan pulling on his arm.  
>"Bayne! I'm hungry!"<p>

Blaine looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. 7:13. Okay, so Dylan was a morning person now.

Blaine stretched. "What do you want to make?"

"Pancakes!" Dylan said happily.

Blaine got up and they went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Dylan bounced around the kitchen, standing on his toes to peer over the counter as his brother cooked.

Blaine would pick him up every so often to let him do little things to help. When the pancakes were done, Blaine chopped up some strawberries, setting some on top of everyone's plates before grabbing the can of whipped cream and letting Dylan put smiley faces on them. He handed a plate to Dylan and picked one up himself.  
>"Come on. Let's give them to mom and John.."<p>

Dylan smiled, making sure to hold the plate carefully as they walked to his parent's room.

Blaine knocked before walking in and smiling.  
>"We made breakfast.."<p>

The parents sat up, smiling as Dylan carefully walked over to John, handing him the plate. "Here daddy!" He said happily.

John smiled, pulling Dylan up to kiss him. "Thank you baby.."

Marissa grinned. "Thank you boys.."

"What about Uncle Kurt?" Dylan asked.

Blaine smiled. "You can take it to him. Come on..."

Dylan smiled, hopping off the bed as they went to Kurt his pancake. "Will he turn into a monster again if I wake him up?" Dylan asked carefully.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. You defeated the monster."

"Okay!" Dylan smiled, walking over to Kurt's side if the bed. "Uncle Kurt?" He said quietly, patting his shoulder lightly.

Kurt curled up under the blanket. "Hmm?"

"Uncle Kurt, me and Bayne made pancakes.." Dylan whispered.

Kurt smiled before yawning loudly and sitting up. "Mmm, thank you sweetie.."

Dylan smiled, handing Kurt the pancake.

Kurt smiled. "Looks delicious.."

Dylan smiled proudly as he climbed up on the bed and cuddled up to his brother's husband.

Blaine handed Dylan his plate before climbing in with his own.

Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine softly. "Good morning.."

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine smiled.

Dylan made a face. "I'm never gonna kiss anyone 'cept you, Uncle Kurt, mommy, and Daddy."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Yes you will."

"Nuh uh!"

"We'll see," Blaine chuckled.

"Kissing is gross!" Dylan pressed.

"Kissing is very fun," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt giggled, leaning over to kiss Blaine again.  
>"Stop it!" Dylan said, pulling a face<p>

Blaine laughed. "Nooooo.."

"Well I'll never kiss anyone. It's yucky and I don't want to." Dylan said firmly.

"Okay," Kurt said as he finished his food.

Marissa poked her head in. "I couldn't help but overhear.." She giggled. "So Dylan..You never wanna kiss anyone, **ever**?"

"Only you mommy," Dylan smiled.

"Then how come last week you told me you liked that little Emily girl in your class?" Marissa asked, smirking as she walked over to the bed.

"Mommy!" Dylan groaned, a blush coloring his little cheeks.

"Ooo! Who's Emily?" Kurt asked.

"No one!" Dylan said quickly.

"Oh he kept going on and on about how **pretty** she was." Marissa giggled.

"Dylan has a crush!" Blaine said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't!" Dylan said, turning to Blaine.

"Mhmmm," Blaine smiled.

"Blaine!" Dylan groaned.

"It's okay to like someone," Blaine said seriously.

Dylan buried his face in Blaine's pillow, sighing heavily.  
>"He's just as dramatic as you are Blaine." Kurt laughed.<p>

Blaine giggled. "He's adorable!"

Kurt smiled, pulling Dylan into his lap.

"What does she look like?" Kurt asked.

"She has pretty brown hair and blue eyes, like you uncle Kurt." Dylan said, getting a bit of a smile.

Blaine grinned. "Is she nice?"

"Mhmm. And she likes cool stuff like transformers and the stuff I like."

"Good!" Blaine smiled. "She sounds great."

"She's my friend though. Not my girlfriend." Dylan defended.

"Okay," Blaine said softly.

Dylan nodded, seemingly satisfied with the conversation.

Blaine smiled down at his brother. He was so cute like this.

"Can we go to the park today Blaine?" Dylan asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes we can."

Dylan smiled, finishing his pancake before running off to go do something .

Blaine scooted over, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "You want to come with us?"

"Sounds fun." Kurt grinned as Marissa walked out after Dylan.

Blaine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Were the pancakes alright?"

They were delicious." Kurt smiled, scratching Blaine's head lightly as he kissed his forehead.

"Mm, good," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled as Blaine relaxed under him. He knew how much his husband loved having his head scratched. It really reminded Kurt of a puppy.

Blaine sighed. "I miss this.."

"Me too.." Kurt smiled, scratching behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, smiling at the relaxing touch.

"You're so cute.." Kurt said softly.

"Lies," Blaine giggled.

"We've been doing this for six years, just accept it." Kurt laughed lightly.

"But I like hearing you say it again.." Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled. "And that Is even more adorable.."

Blaine blushed. "You're amazing.."

"I just love my husband.." Kurt said quietly.

"And he loves you too..more than anything.."

Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine sweetly. "You're so perfect.."

"So are you baby," Blaine said softly.

Kurt grinned, continuing to scratch Blaine's head.

Blaine shivered, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead, sighing happily.

"We should get dressed before Dylan gets impatient..." Blaine chuckled.

"But this is nice.." Kurt whispered.

"I know.." Blaine sighed. "I love this.."

"Me too.." Kurt said as Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"I can't wait to do this with our little boy..."

Kurt grinned, petting Blaine's curls. "Neither can I.."

Blaine sighed happily, looking up at Kurt with love and compassion.

Kurt teared up a bit as he ran his hand across Blaine's cheek.

"You're so beautiful.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you so much..." Kurt said, just as quietly.

"I love you too.."

Kurt pulled Blaine up, kissing him passionately.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. He loved that they still did this.

Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead against his husband's.

"Forever?" Blaine said quietly.

"Longer.."

Blaine smiled up at his husband, blushing lightly

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheeks softly. "Gorgeous.."

Blaine's blush grew. "Come on..Let's get dressed.."

"Alright baby.." Kurt sighed, stretching.

Blaine got up and looked through his bag for something to wear before getting dressed.

Kurt god dressed in some white skinny jeans and a black V-neck, deciding to bum it today.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before they went to Dylan's room to see if he was ready.

Dylan was dressed, attempting to work the buttons on the coat Kurt had given him.

Blaine smiled. "Need help buddy?"

Dylan gave an adorable exasperated sigh. "Yeah.."

Blaine knelt down, helping him.  
>"All done."<p>

"Thank you!" Dylan grinned as Blaine picked him up.

"You're welcome," Blaine said softly.

Dylan dug his gloves out of his pocket, proud of himself that he put them on by himself.

"You like your new coat?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh!" Dylan grinned.

Kurt smiled. "It looks good."

Dylan nodded as Kurt walked in, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as they walked out.

They went out to the park, Blaine carrying Dylan as they tromped through the snow.

"What do you want to do first?" Blaine asked.

"Swing!" Dylan said happily.

Blaine smiled, setting his brother on the swing and pushing him lightly.

Dylan giggled and Kurt sat on the bench. "Higher Blaine! Higher!"

Blaine smiled, doing as Dylan wanted.

They Blaine pushed Dylan a bit longer before a couple of Dylan's friends asked him to come play and Blaine went to go sit with Kurt on the bench.

Blaine sighed happily. "I love this."

"Me too.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"He's so cute.."

Kurt smiled, watching as Dylan ran around with the other little boys.

A little while later, Dylan came running back up to them.  
>"I'm hungry. Can we get ice cream? Pwease big brudder?"<p>

"Ice cream? Isn't it a little cold for that?" Blaine giggled, picking him up.

"Nope!" Dylan smile. "Ice cream is good!"

"Alright big guy, let's go." Blaine said as they started walking.

Dylan giggled. "You're the best brudder, Bayne.."

"You wanna ride on my shoulders?"

"Yeah!" Dylan said excitedly.

Blaine lifted him up, sitting Dylan on his shoulders and holding on to his legs.

Dylan giggled. "This is fun!"

Blaine chuckled, bouncing his little brother.

Dylan held onto Blaine's curls, giggling and squealing.

Kurt smiled at his husband, watching as he played with Dylan. They were so cute together.

They got back and got into the car to go for some ice cream. They walked into the ice cream shop and Blaine was surprised to see Brittany there. Her hair was in a short pixie cut and her eyes lit up as she saw Blaine. "Blaine!"

"Ohmygod! Britt!" Blaine exclaimed.

Blaine set Dylan down and Brittany ran into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you!" Blaine smiled. "How have you been?"

"Great! Look!" She said, holding up her left hand and revealing a ring.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Santana?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"We're having a baby boy," Blaine smiled, pointing to Kurt.

"Really? But Kurt doesn't look pregnant..." Brittany said, cocking her head.

Blaine chuckled. "No. His cousin went to the doctor and we got her pregnant. She will give us the baby when he's born."

"Oh! Awwe! I can't wait to see him!" Brittany giggled. "Hi Dylan! Oh my god you're so big! Do you remember me?" She asked, kneeling in front of him.

Dylan nodded, blushing lightly. "You're my brudder's best friend.."

"You are so cute! Has anyone ever told you look just like your brother?" Brittany grinned.

"Mommy does all the time.." he said quietly.

Brittany grinned, ruffling the younger's curls before standing. "Kurt! You're so tall!"

Kurt hugged her. "Congrats about Santana!"

"Thank you! Oh my god you're even **taller** than Blaine now!" She giggled, looking between the both of them.

Blaine sighed. "Alright. I know. I'm short. But anyways. What are you doing for New Years?"

"Well, Everyone was gonna go over to Puck and Quinn's for a little get-together." Brittany smiled.

"Puck and Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they're living together." Brittany shrugged. "They've been dating for a while."

Blaine nodded. "Well...We're here for a little while. We should hang out or something."

"We should!" Brittany smiled. "Oh and Blaine..I'd really appreciate it if..You could try and come for the wedding..It'll be in New York. And I'd love to have you be my maid of honor."

Blaine pulled her in for another hug. "Only if I don't have to wear a dress."

"Deal." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Can we get some ice cream for my brother?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! And don't worry about it. It's on me." She said, stepping behind the counter. "What would you like munchkin?"

"Can I have a sundae?" Dylan asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and Brittany smiled, starting her work on the sundae as Dylan told her what he wanted on it.

He smiled wide when she handed it to him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome hon." She said, giving him a cheery smile.

Dylan took a bite and his eyes lit up.

"Good?"

Dylan nodded. "Amazing!"

Brittany giggled as Blaine picked his brother up. "Tell Brittany thank you."

"Thank you, Brittany!" Dylan smiled.

Brittany grinned. "No problem cutie."

"Call me if you want to hang out," Blaine said.

"I will! It was good seeing you two." Brittany said happily.

"You too," Kurt said before they walked out.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as Blaine used the other to hold Dylan on his hip.

"I can't believe we ran into Britt.." Blaine said.

"Me either. She looks good." Kurt smiled.

"She does. What do you think about Puck and Quinn?"

"I don't know..I mean..I know they dated in high school, but still.." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "So are we the only ones that left?"

"I'm guessing.." Kurt whispered. "But I know Mercedes is leaving for LA soon."

"What's she doing there?" Blaine asked.

"She's getting a recording contract." Kurt smiled, proud of his best friend.

"That's amazing!" Blaine said smiling.

"I know!" Kurt giggled.

"So much has changed," Blaine said softly. "What do you want to do for New Years?"

"Not sure.." He said as they got in the car and Blaine put Dylan in his car seat.

Blaine climbed into the car and started driving them back to the house.

"Was there anything you wanted to do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Seems like everyone is busy. Maybe take Dylan to an earlier fireworks show."

"Would you like that little man?" Kurt said, looking back at Dylan. "You wanna go see fireworks?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah!"

Kurt nodded, smiling. Next few days were perfect, especially for Blaine. He spent most days playing with Dylan and visiting family. New Year's Eve was amazing and Kurt and Blaine decided to get a hotel that night after dropping off Dylan at the house after the fireworks show. Blaine looked at the familiar buildings as Kurt drove them to the hotel.

"What are you thinking about ?" Kurt asked.

"It's just weird.." Blaine said. "I kinda feel like an outcast..to our friends..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know. We've been back almost a week. I don't know. I guess I'm kind of jealous.."

"Of?"

"When we saw Britt, she was talking about how they were all getting together tonight. I just thought...maybe they'd want us there..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip. "Maybe she thought we were busy babe.." he said softly as Blaine's phone vibrated with a text from Brittany.

"Yeah.." Blaine said, opening the text.

_"Where are you guys?" _

_"On our way to a hotel." _Blaine replied.

_"Are you not coming to the party? We're all waiting for you."_

_"Britt..No one asked us.."_ Blaine eyed Kurt. "Did you just text any of them?"

"No.." Kurt said carefully.

_"Oh, I assumed when I told you about it you would come..SO COME ON!"_ Britt replied.

"Well..Britt wants us to go. It's up to you. We've already planned this.." Blaine said.

"Do you want to?" Kurt asked, looking over at his husband.

"I don't know. I did want to. But I wanted tonight with you. What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Well I can not have anything to drink and I can always drive us back to the hotel afterwards...Plus, you're always a horny drunk." Kurt winked.

Blaine blushed. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Hummel?"

"Possibly.." Kurt chuckled.

"Let's do it.." Blaine said, biting his lip.

Kurt grinned as Blaine got the address from Brittany and they made their way to the party.

They walked up to the door and Blaine took Kurt's hand. They knocked and Quinn answered the door, grinning and hugging them both before announcing their arrival. Blaine and Kurt smiled as everyone hugged and greeted them. Kurt grinned as he watched Blaine's previous worries disappear as he started to socialize with their friends.

Blaine shook his head, smiling as he hugged Santana.  
>"Take care of my best friend.."<p>

"I will." She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm happy for you," Blaine said softly.

"Thank you Blaine.." The Latina said sincerely.

Blaine nodded, looking around at everyone. He missed this.

"How come you didn't tell us you and Kurt were having a baby!" Mercedes squealed, causing the rest of the friends to gasp and all starting to buzz with congratulations and questions.

"You didn't tell Mercedes?" Blaine asked, surprised. "I thought Finn or Rachel would've said something.."

"We haven't been out too much since the engagement.." Rachel blushed.

Blaine chuckled as Puck high-fived Finn.

Rachel shot them both a look.

"I didn't say anything! I swear!" Finn said quickly.

"Whatever.."She sighed, taking a sip of her drink as Puck offered Blaine and Kurt a beer.  
>"No thank you..Designated driver." Kurt said, holding up a hand.<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he took a sip of his. They all socialize, drinking more and more until that turned into drinking games, then eventually it turned into them sitting in a huge circle, most of them already drunk, especially Blaine, playing truth or dare.

Blaine giggled when Santana called on him.  
>"Dare!" He slurred.<p>

"You sure short stuff?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine smirked. "Bring it."

"Oh god, I feel like we're in high school again..I dare you to give Kurt a thirty second lap dance!"

Blaine smiled at his husband. He got up and grabbed a chair, motioning for Kurt to sit.

"Oh my god.." Kurt, the only sober one, groaned, laughing as he stood and sat in a chair, enduring catcalls from the others.

Blaine licked his lips as he started rolling his body over Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, deciding he would at least enjoy this while it lasted.  
>"Come on Warbler show is what you can do!" Santana called.<p>

Blaine leaned in, whispering in Kurt's ear as he grinded into Kurt's lap.  
>"I can't wait to get to the hotel...I want you to fuck me so hard...with that <strong>huge<strong> cock I love so much.."

Kurt gasped, his hands flying to Blaine's hips and gripping them tightly.

Blaine moaned. "You like that?"

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt whispered.

"Okay! Time's up!" Finn called, staring at the floor. They went back to sitting with everyone and played some more. Puck looked over to Kurt and grinned.  
>"Truth or dare?"<p>

Kurt kept his legs crossed, Blaine practically sitting in his lap.  
>"Truth.." He said, deciding to play it safe.<p>

"What's the kinkiest thing you two have done lately?" Puck asked.

Kurt blushed, looking to Blaine as his mouth opened and closed quickly.

Blaine giggled. "Christmas was pretty hot...I didn't expect that..."

"Ooh what happened on Christmas Kurt?" Brittany giggled.

Kurt sighed. "I-I asked Blaine to wear his old Dalton blazer."

"That's not all you did!" Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed.

"What'd you do Kurt?" Puck asked.

"It turned a little angry," Blaine giggled. "It was hot.."

"Ooohh.." Puck smiled. "Somehow I knew Hummel would like that angry sex.."

"Well..he likes when I'm angry," Blaine slurred.

"Okay Blaine!" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hips lightly.

Blaine gasped lightly, turning to kiss Kurt.

Kurt gasped as Blaine's hands tangled in his hair, kissing him messily and deeply.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said breathlessly.

Eventually it got back to Blaine, who slurred, "Truth." Not wanting to move from his seat in Kurt's lap.

"What is the weirdest place you've had sex?" Brittany asked. "Other than in the same room as me!"

Blaine giggled. "Ummm...I dont know..Kurt?"

"On a ferris wheel..Well it wasn't really **sex** but still." Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed. "Oh yeah.."

Kurt giggled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw as Rachel asked him "Truth or Dare?"  
>Well Rachel couldn't be too bad. "Dare." He smiled.<p>

"I want to hear your best dirty talk to Blaine.." Rachel giggled.

Kurt's face flushed, in contrast to Blaine's who's lit up.  
>"Um..I-I um..Well..uh." Kurt stammered.<p>

"Come on Kurt!" the other's pressed.

"God I wish I was drunk right now.." Kurt groaned as he turned Blaine around in his lap, so he was straddling him. He was suddenly hyper aware of the silence in the room as he looked up into Blaine's lust blown eyes and licked his lips.  
>"Like you said earlier..I can't wait to get back to the hotel and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week..I'm gonna make you my bitch again..Would you like that? You wanna be my whore?..I'll make you choke on my cock like I know you love..Look at you..You're so hungry for it..Such a slut.." Kurt growled, really forgetting about the others.<p>

Blaine whined, pressing his lips to Kurt fiercely.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, gripping his hips tightly as the intoxicated group cheered and gave catcalls, with the exception of Finn.

Blaine pulled back, staring deep into Kurt's eyes. "I want you.." he whispered.

"Do you want to go?" Kurt asked, swallowing hard.

Blaine nodded. "Please.."

Kurt stood helping Blaine up. "Thank you all for the lovely evening..But I'm afraid we must be going." Kurt said.  
>"But it's two hours until the new year!" Rachel protested.<p>

"Looks like someone can't wait. Get some, Hummel!" Puck grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Good night everyone." He smiled, linking arms with Blaine as they walked out.

Once they were outside, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the car, kissing him messily.

Kurt moaned, reaching down to palm and squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine keened. "You're so fucking hot..."

"Mmmm..Fuck Blaine.." Kurt groaned, rolling his body into Blaine's.

Blaine gasped. "Kuurrrt..."

"We-We should go.." Kurt panted.

Blaine nodded. "Yes.."

They got in the car, Kurt barely able to concentrate on driving as Blaine kissed and sucked on his neck, whispering all of these filthy things in his ear.

"I want you to make me scream...Kurt..I love screaming your name..." Blaine growled.

"Fuck.." Kurt shivered, accidentally speeding a red light.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait to feel your hard, thick cock pounding into my tight ass.."

Kurt didn't know how much more of this he could take as he pressed down on the accelerator.

"You're so eager..." Blaine said, licking his lips.

"Yeah." Kurt replied lamely.

Blaine licked a firm line around the shell of kurts ear. "So hot.."

Kurt swallowed hard before a broken moan escaped his lips.

Blaine sat back in his seat, taking off his coat and shirt. "Are you hot? God I'm so hot..."

Kurt looked over at his husband and scowled. "You are such an ass.."

"I'm serious. I'm burning up Kurt. Feel.." he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and putting them on his abs.

"Oh my god.." Kurt said as he felt the hot skin. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm..Just really want you.."

Kurt bit his lip, running his hand up and down Blaine's abs.

Blaine moaned. "I love when you touch me.."

"You're so hot Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, trying to concentrate on driving with his free hand.

"Baby...How much longer?"

"We're almost there babe.." Kurt soothed.

Blaine nodded, bringing Kurt's fingers to his lips and sucking them into his mouth.

Kurt shivered, looking between Blaine and the road.

Blaine moaned as he swirled his tongue around the digits.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, letting out a shaky breath.

Blaine pulled Kurt's fingers out. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, speeding up as he saw the sign for the hotel.

Blaine sighed. "Do you already have the key?"

"Fuck..No..Just.." Kurt pulled in. "I'll go check in. Wait here until I come back."

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

Kurt parked and jumped out before running into the office.

Blaine sighed to himself as he waited for his husband.

Kurt returned with the key, beckoning for his shirtless husband to follow him.

"O-our bags.." Blaine said as Kurt took his hand. "We need the lube.."

Kurt handed Blaine the key as he spun around on his heel. "Room 214." He said as he practically ran back to the car.

Blaine hurried up to the room, most of the alcohol had worn off in the car. He stripped the rest of the way and jumped onto the bed as he waited.

Kurt burst through the door, dropping their bags as he kicked the door closed behind him and strode over to Blaine, throwing himself on top of him and kissing him deeply.

Blaine moaned loudly, wrapping himself around his husband.

Kurt let his hands devour Blaine's body, his clothed erection pressing against the younger's naked one.

Blaine flipped them over, pinning Kurt's hands above his head as he grinded down.

"Fuck..Blaine.." Kurt moaned, panting as he looked up at his husband.

Blaine grinded down harder, gasping as he felt Kurt's member hardening.

Kurt was falling apart as he watched his husband's toned roll above him. "Blaaaiine.."

Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt and threw it to the side, leaning down to bite Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned loudly, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine bit down a little harder as he unzipped Kurt's pants.

Kurt groaned as he felt the relief of pressure on his member. "Ohgodthankyou..." He breathed out.

Blaine chuckled darkly after throwing his jeans and boxers to the side. He kissed down Kurt's body, skipping over what Kurt wanted and nipping at his inner thighs.

"Blaine..Please.." Kurt whispered.

"I don't think you want it enough," Blaine sighed.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Kurt groaned.

"Take my time enjoying your body? Yes," Blaine said.

Kurt whined, arching his back.

"Talk to me Kurt.." Blaine said before grazing his teeth along the skin. "Tell me what you want.."

"Fuck..Blaine..I want to fuck you..Hard..I want to hear you..Screaming..Ungh.." Kurt panted.

Blaine moaned. "Mmm...You will baby..Be patient," Blaine said, moving to his other thigh.

Kurt keened, bending his legs at the knee.

"You're so beautiful baby," Blaine whispered, licking a firm line up the underside of his husband's leaking cock.

"Aahh.." Kurt breathed out, leaning against the headboard and looking down as he spread his legs a bit more.

Blaine kissed Kurt's feather tattoos, smiling up at him. He got up and straddled kurt and kissed him deeply.

Kurt moaned as his hands roamed Blaine's back, down to his ass and around to his abs.

Blaine gasped. He could never explain how good that felt. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, his hands sliding down to Blaine's hips.

Blaine grinded down against Kurt, moaning lightly.

"Blaine..Baby..Please.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine got up, grabbing the lube before climbing back on top of Kurt, facing the opposite way. He slicked up his fingers before slipping one inside.

Kurt watched as Blaine's finger disappeared inside of himself. "Holy shit.."

Blaine rolled his body. "Talk to me.."

"S-So hot..Baby..I want you so bad.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine pulled out before adding another. "Fuck..."

"Blaine.." Kurt panted, reaching up to squeeze Blaine's ass.

Blaine gasped. "Kurrt..."

"So fucking hot.." Kurt growled.

Blaine pulled out after stretching himself. He turned back around, slicking up Kurt's member.

Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine with lust filled eyes.

"How do you want me, baby?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I want you to ride me 'till you cum..Then I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.." Kurt said darkly.

Blaine whimpered. "Fuck...yes.."

"Would you like that baby?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah.." Blaine breathed out. "I love t-that.."

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply as he lifted him up a bit.

Blaine gasped as Kurt lined himself up with Blaine's ass.

Kurt slowly thrust up, pushing into his husband.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's, moaning at the stretch.

Kurt started to thrust up with no warning, starting to groan as he fucked his husband.

Blaine whimpered, moving his hips with Kurt's thrusts.  
>"Baby! Fuck!"<p>

"Blaine..Damn..." Kurt growled, Moving his hips faster.

"H-harder!" Blaine breathed out, grinding down onto Kurt.

"You want it harder baby?" Kurt smirked, slowing down.

Blaine whined, resting his head on Kurt's shoulders. "Hard..please..."

Kurt smiled before gripping Blaine's hips and starting to pound into him.

Blaine gripped the headboard, his back arching as he keened.

"So. Fucking. Tight.." Kurt grunted with each thrust.

Blaine arched his back, moving faster as he screamed Kurt's name.

"Blaine..That's right baby..Ah..Take me..Say my name.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine tightened his grip. "Kurt! Fuck me baby! God yes, Kurt!"

"Ungh...You love it when I fuck you don't you? Ahh..Tell me baby..Say it.." Kurt panted, gripping Blaine's ass and rolling his hips faster, aiming for his husband's prostate.

"I-I..Ahh! Shit!.I love w-when you fuck me! Ohh fuck!" Blaine panted.

"Keep talking baby.." Kurt gasped.

"I love...feeling your huge cock pulsating and pounding into me...so..so fucking good!"

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting up even harder into his husband as the sound of skin hitting skin and Blaine's cries were all that filled the room.

"Baby! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Blaine practically screamed.

"Cum..Cum for me baby.." Kurt groaned, his eyes staying glued to Blaine's face.

Blaine threw his head back, crying out as he repeated Kurt's name, cumming between them.

Kurt watched as Blaine's orgasm played out on his face and focused on not cumming as Blaine's muscles fluttered around him.

Blaine panted harshly, looking at Kurt with heavy lidded eyes.

"Kiss me.." Kurt said, giving smooth slow movements in and out of Blaine as he helped him come down.

Blaine moaned softly as he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled off of his, still very hard, dick.

Blaine licked his lips. "Fuck my mouth baby..I want you deep in my throat.."

Kurt moaned, flipping them over and kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt back fiercely before pulling back a little and growling.  
>"I want to taste that huge fucking cock...Make me choke, baby..."<p>

Kurt shivered, licking across Blaine's lips before climbing up his body and straddling his chest.

Blaine stared up into Kurt's eyes, waiting to get a taste.

Kurt took his leaking cock in his hand, bringing himself closer to Blaine and tracing the head around his lips.

Blaine stuck his tongue out, moaning at the taste.

Kurt let Blaine flick his tongue over the slit before pulling away a bit.

Blaine whined. "Kurrrt..."

"You want it?" Kurt asked, placing a hand on the pillow next to Blaine's head and leaning over him as he stroked himself.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I need it.."

Kurt brought himself closer again, slowly easing into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine closed his eyes, reveling in the feel and taste

Kurt panted as he slid into Blaine's mouth, inch by inch.

Blaine reached up, gripping Kurt's ass as he took more.

Kurt was all the way down Kurt's throat and held there for a moment until Blaine sputtered and he pulled back a bit.

Blaine moaned after catching his breath, squeezing Kurt's ass roughly.

"You like that?" Kurt breathed out.

Blaine nodded, looking up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt bit his lip, slowly pushing all the way down Blaine's throat again and holding his husband's head in place.

Blaine sputtered again, causing him to suck Kurt deeper into his throat and earning a loud moan from his husband.

Kurt stayed there for a couple more seconds before slipping back.

Blaine fought to catch his breath, eyes watering at the burn in his throat.

"You okay baby?" Kurt asked, pulling out.

"M-more.." Blaine said, his voice raspy.

Kurt moaned, slipping his member down Blaine's throat again.

Blaine sucked harshly, a little of his saliva sliding down his chin.

Blaine looked so fucking hot like this, he placed his hands on Blaine's red cheeks and started to thrust.

He made the most obscene noises as he slid in and out of the amazing wet heat. It was such a turn on for Kurt.

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair and forced himself deeper, faster, harder, anything to keep that fucking beautiful, wrecked look on his husband's face.

Blaine moaned around Kurt, all his noises filling the room as he let his eyes slip shut.

And those noises were so fucking perfect, They were bringing Kurt to the edge that much quicker. And he just loved that face Blaine made when he was choking on his cock, no matter how dark it sounded, it was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass roughly as he sucked harder.

Kurt forced himself down Blaine's throat once more, watching his husband choke around him once more before pulling out and cumming all over his beautiful face in long pearlescent ropes. When he came down he shivered at the sight of his cum painting Blaine's face. A thin strand connecting from Blaine's lip to the head of his cock.

Blaine swallowed hard, wincing at the delicious pain in his throat before licking his lips.

Kurt's chest was heaving as he looked down at his husband who looked completely ruined.  
>"You're so fucking...Fuck.." Kurt panted.<p>

Blaine gave a small smile. "That was so hot..But I really need to clean up.."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Blaine and licking up a bit of the cum there before climbing off of his chest.

Blaine went to the bathroom and cleaned up before climbing back into bed.

Kurt pulled Blaine close. "That was so amazing Blaine.."

"It was.." Blaine said hoarsely.

Kurt frowned, "Are you sure you're okay?..." He said, bringing a hand up to gently rub up and down Blaine's throat.

"Yeah. It hurts. But it was so hot.." Blaine said, his jaw cracking as he spoke.

Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's jaw. "Do you want me to get you some ice?"

Blaine nodded. "Please. If there's a vending machine will you get me a drink?"

Kurt nodded, getting up and pulling on his jeans before walking off to her what Blaine asked for.

Blaine cuddled up under the blankets as he waited for his husband.

Kurt came back with a bucket of ice and a bottle of tea. "Here you go baby.." Kurt said, handing him the drink as he took the ice into the bathroom.

"Thank you," Blaine said, sitting up.

Kurt put some ice in a rag and wrapped the rag around it, bringing it out to Blaine and carefully pressing it against his jaw.

Blaine smiled softly. "You're sweet.."

"I'm just worried..Was I too rough?"

"Baby, no. It hurts because I'm not used to having anything that size in my throat. You didn't do anything wrong." Blaine explained.

"Okay.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine smiled, cuddling close.

Kurt pulled Blaine close do they were spooning comfortably.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I just want you to know how happy I am.."

Kurt smiled, kissing the back of Blaine's neck. "So am I baby.."

"I love you so much.."

"I love you more than anything.."

Blaine smiled, kissing the back of Kurt's hand.

"I can't wait to raise our baby with you.." Kurt smiled.

"It'll be perfect.." Blaine said softly.

"But when he comes we won't be able to have loud, kinky sex.." Kurt giggled.

"We will have to just wait until he's old enough to go hang out with friends," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt pouted. "But that's a long time.."

"Baby, you know us. It'll be hard at first. But I'm sure we'll find a way."

Kurt smiled, nodding.

"You're so amazing.." Blaine said softly.

"Just in love.." Kurt said happily.

Blaine grinned. "Me too baby.."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling into the back of Blaine's neck and pulling the blankets over them.

"Good night baby.."

"Goodnight my love.." Kurt said softly before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted to say thank you to all the people that continue to read and review. And the people who follow us on Tumblr. If you do want to find us, my URL has changed to http:/bottom-bitch-blaine (.) tumblr (.) com We love you guys so much! More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**-Five months later- **  
>Kurt and Blaine were staying at Jessica's house when Kurt couldn't sleep. He got up and went into the kitchen, seeing a now nine months pregnant Jessica eating some ice cream. She smiled lightly. "Hey Kurt.."<p>

"Hey..Why are you up?" He asked, getting some water.

"He keeps kicking. I think he's getting impatient," Jessica giggled.

Kurt just smiled, placing a hand on her tummy. Jessica groaned as Kurt felt Elliot kick. "He's been doing that every night.."

"Do you think he's getting close?" Kurt asked.

"He better be. I'm huge! My doctor said it should be in about two weeks."

"You look beautiful." Kurt said sincerely, kissing Jessica's forehead.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So are you both going to be daddy? Or what?"

"We haven't talked about it. We're just going to let him come up with his own names for us." Kurt said.

Jessica nodded. "I want a hot bath so bad.."

Kurt nodded, sighing softly. "Well, after everything, I'll be sure to take you to the spa.."

"You're amazing," she sighed. They stayed down there for a while and Kurt kissed her cheek before turning to go back to bed. He started down the hallway and walked into the bedroom when he heard a groan from the kitchen. "Kurt?" Jessica called. Kurt ran back to her. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Jessica had one hand braced on the table and the other on her stomach. "I think he's tired of waiting.."

Kurt felt like his eyes were going to pop out if his head. "Are you having contractions?"

"Mhmm.." She said, her eyes squeezing shut.

Kurt pulled out a chair. "Sit down and try to relax. I'm going to get Blaine and pack a bag.."

"Will you call Jeremy? Just to let him know?" Jessica asked as She sat down. Jeremy took the boys and went to go visit his parents for a few days.

"Yeah," Kurt said, running upstairs to get Blaine. "Baby..Blaine, wake up.."

"Hmm? What?" Blaine said groggily.

"Jessica is having contractions. We have to go to the hospital.." Kurt said quickly, packing a bag as he dialed Jeremy's number.

"I thought we had another week?" Blaine said, jumping up anyways.

"Yeah but she's feeling it now," Kurt said. "Ugh..come on..Pick up the phone.."

"Hello?" Jeremy said tiredly.

"Jeremy! It's Kurt! Jessica is having contractions. We're heading to the hospital now.."

"Oh god..I-I thought it wasn't for more than a week?"

"Yeah I know. It could be a false alarm. It happens all the time. But we're going just in case," Kurt said as he finished packing.

"Alright, call me with an update later and tell Jess I love her." Jeremy said softly.

"I will," Kurt said before hanging up. They got in the car and quickly drove to the hospital.

Blaine sat in the back seat with Jessica who was squeezing his hand. "Blaine..This is it..He's coming...It's not a false alarm.." She panted."

"I-It's okay..Fuck..I'm freaking out..You can do this. We're almost there.."

"Hey..I've done this three times..I'm gonna be okay, and so is he.." She breathed out.

Blaine nodded. "It's just so fast..You sure this is it?"

"Positive." She gasped, squeezing his hand.

Blaine rested his free hand on her belly, his eyes wide with amazement. Elliot was moving like crazy. There was no doubt he was coming. Blaine leaned down, pressing his lips to Jessica's stomach before starting to sing.__

_"I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<br>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<br>And if one door opens to another door closed,  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
>My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,<br>Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<br>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<br>Yeah, this, is my wish."_

Jessica smiled, petting Blaine's curls softly as he sang to his son. Blaine continued to sing as he rubbed her belly. When he finished, he pressed another kiss and smiled. "Just a few more hours, Elliot..I can't wait to meet you. We love you so much, baby boy..." A tear fell from Kurt's eye as he drove. Blaine was going to make such an amazing father to Elliot.. They got there a few minutes later, getting a wheelchair for Jessica and getting her checked it. A bit later, they were in the room, Jessica laying back in the bed while Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of her, holding her hands. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked Jessica.

"Like I'm about to have a baby." She chuckled breathily.

Blaine took a shaky breath, tightening his grip on her hand.

"It's gonna be okay Blaine.." She said softly.

"H-He's so early. What i-if s-something is w-wrong..?"

"Do you want me to go get the doctor?" Kurt asked.

"I'll go with you..If that's okay.." Blaine said, looking at Jessica.

Jessica nodded and Kurt and Blaine walked out into the hall, seeing the doctor writing something down.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "A-Are we ready for this..?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine looked down. He was shaking from the nerves. "We were supposed to have two more weeks..What if something's wrong with him? What if..if I'm not a good enough dad..?"

"Blaine...Everything's going to be fine..We are going to have a perfectly healthy baby boy..And you..You are going to be an amazing father.." Kurt said quietly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine bit his lip, holding back tears. "I'm so scared.."

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms, stroking his curls as he held him tightly. "Me too.." He whispered.

Blaine held Kurt close. "W-We should call our families.."

"Yeah..But let's go talk to the doctor first." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand as they walked over.

"Doctor?" Kurt said timidly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

They told the doctor who they were. "We were just wondering if it was normal for a baby to be this early.." Kurt said.

"C-could something be wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Well any time a baby is born before it's due date there could be a level of risk. But, with two weeks, I wouldn't be too worried." The doctor assured.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Thank you so much.."

"You're welcome.." He said, nodding at the two before continuing down the hall.

"I love you so much.." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply. "I love you too Blaine.."

Blaine closed his eyes, smiling wide.

"Come on..Let's go call everyone.." They walked back to the room and Blaine dialed his mom's number.

"Hello?" Marissa answered in a whisper.

"Hey momma. Sorry to wake you up. But it's time.."

"Elliot?" She said, sounding a bit more perked up.

"Yeah," Blaine said happily. "We're at the hospital now.."

"Oh god..I-I'll call your father, Burt, Finn, Carole, and..Whoever else. We'll be there soon." She squealed.

Blaine giggled. "Thank you momma. I'll see you soon."

"Alright..I love you Blaine.." She said tearily.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to hold in his emotions. He could wait until she got there at least. "I love you too."

"We'll see you in a bit..I'll bring Dylan too." She said softly.

Blaine smiled wide. "I can't wait. Bye mom."

Kurt smiled as Blaine hung up. "So she's coming?"

"And calling everyone else. She's so excited," Blaine said happily.

"I'm still scared.." Kurt said, giving a breathy laugh.

"Me too.." Blaine said quietly.

"Come on..Let's go sit with Jess.." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded as they went back to her room. Jessica had her head back on the pillow, taking slow, even breaths. They sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands.

"Hey guys..What'd the doctor say?" She said softly.

"There's always a risk. But he should be fine," Blaine said.

"Good..Good.." She said quietly, squeezing their hands.

"We really can't thank you enough for this.." Kurt said softly.

"Don't mention it you guys..You two deserve this.." Jessica said,

Blaine looked up to his husband. "Mom's bringing Dylan too."

"Really? Awwe..He's gonna see his nephew.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's face lit up. "He won't want to leave my side. Especially when he sees Elliot." Blaine went quiet for a moment. "Do you think he'll get jealous..?"

"He might at first..He's so used to you giving him all of your attention, he might get mad when it's shifted.." Jessica said softly.

"I don't want him to feel less important.."

"He won't baby..You'll just have to explain to him why Elliot needs a lot of your care." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Do you mind if he sleeps with us the first night?"

"Dylan?" Kurt asked.

"Well I assumed Elliot would. But yeah, dylan.."

"I don't mind babe." Kurt smiled.

"Ow ow ow fucking ow.." Jessica groaned, curling in on herself a bit.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Just contractions...Fuck.." She got out before leaning back again. "I did not miss this part of being pregnant.."

"D-Do you need the doctor..?" Kurt asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"No, I'm fine..I don't think it's time to go just yet..But he's trying.." She sighed, looking down at her stomach.

Blaine shook his head, smiling. "He's just as eager as us.."

Jessica grabbed their hands, placing them on her stomach. "He might be more.." She laughed as their eyes went wide as they felt their baby boy moving around.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Dylan didn't even move this much.." Blaine said. "What does it feel like?"

"Like there's a kick boxer in my stomach.." She giggled.

"We're gonna have our hands full," Kurt chuckled.

"He's gonna be a wiggler." Jessica smiled.

"I can imagine what bedtime will be like when he's a little older.." Blaine said.

"Good luck." Jessica said laughing lightly.

"I wonder if I was like that.." Blaine said, watching her stomach.

"Ask your mom.." Kurt smiled as his phone rang. "I'm guessing people are arriving he said, answering Marissa's call and stepping outside. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! We're here.."

"Okay, just come to the maternity ward's waiting room. I'll meet you there." Kurt said softly.

"Okay hun," she said before hanging up. Kurt walked into the waiting room and everyone piled in.

Dylan ran over to him. "Uncle Kurt!"

"Hey little man!" Kurt said, picking him up.

"Did you have your baby yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Kurt said, hugging him tightly.

Marissa walked up, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I'm so proud of you and Blaine.."

Kurt smiled, hugging Marissa tightly with his free arm. "Thank you.." Kurt hugged everyone else before saying they could go back a couple at a time. He led Marissa to the room as he carried Dylan. They walked inside, Dylan's eyes lighting up as he saw Blaine. "Baine!"

Blaine smiled wide. "Hey buddy!" he said, taking him into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Is Aunt Jessica gonna have the baby now?" He asked.

"She will soon. Do you want to feel him?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" He said happily as Jessica smiled wide.

Blaine sat him down and showed him where to put his hand. "That's your nephew."

"Ah! He touched me!" Dylan squealed.

Blaine giggled. "He's waiting to come out to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet him. We can all play baseball and he can play with my cars with me." Dylan said happily.

Blaine smiled at his brother. "You'll be the best uncle."

"I'm not an uncle! Uncles are old!" Dylan giggled.

"Hey!" Kurt said playfully.

"Cept for you uncle Kurt.." Dylan smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "Then you'll just be the youngest uncle."

"Okay." Dylan nodded, seemingly satisfied with this.

Blaine scooped Dylan up in his arms. "I need to talk to you about the baby.." Dylan just looked up at Blaine, ready to listen to his brother as Kurt and Marissa sat down next to Jessica. Blaine sighed. "Babies need a lot of attention. We have to feed him, change his diapers, and watch him all the time to make sure he's okay. Because he can't talk yet.." Dylan nodded, his little eyebrows kneading together. "So Uncle Kurt and I will be pretty busy with our baby. But that doesn't mean we don't want to play with you anymore. I love playing with you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Blaine asked softly. Dylan nodded again. "Yeah." He said sincerely. "But guess what?" Blaine smiled. "You can help is feed him and teach him all about your favorite Disney movies. You can read to him too."

"I've been getting good at reading." Dylan said proudly.

"I know. Momma told me," Blaine smiled, kissing Dylan's forehead. "So do you still like that girl in your class?" Dylan just blushed, giving a little smile as he buried his face in Blaine's shirt.

"Oohhh! Did you tell her yet?"

"No." Dylan said into the fabric.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because!" He giggled.

"You're so cute," Blaine chuckled, walking back over to the others.

Marissa hugged Blaine tightly as he set Dylan down. "How are you feeling?" She asked her son as she lay back down and took Jessica's hand.

"So excited. But I can't even begin to say how nervous I am.."

"Hey." Jessica said, looking up at Blaine. "I'm havin' your baby." She sang in an attempt to make him laugh and succeeded. "He's going to be perfect, and you and Kurt going to make amazing parents.." She smiled.

Blaine smiled. "I know. There's just so much we don't know yet."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Well..Do we just used formula? We never really talked to you about other options..And say he gets a fever in the middle of the night and his doctor isn't available. What do we do? How do we know if we should take him to the ER? And I saw a movie a while back with Natalie Portman and her baby had something wrong with it. But she thought she had suffocated the baby by accidentally rolling over in her sleep. Turns out she didn't. But things like that happen and I'm just so scared of doing something wrong.."

"Blaine..If you ever need any help, I'm here, and so is your mom, and Carole. You think too much. Everything is going to be fine." Jessica said, giving a smile.

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect," Blaine said quietly, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, leaning over to kiss him softly. "Just relax baby.."

Blaine nodded. "I'm so ready to hold him..See what he looks like.."

"So am I.." Kurt said softly as Dylan crawled into Marissa's lap.

"How long were you in labor with your boys?" Blaine asked Jessica.

"About thirteen hours.." She sighed softly.

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. They stayed in there for a little bit until Kurt decided to go walk around the hospital. He saw Burt a few halls down and walked up to him. "Hey dad.." He said quietly.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Burt asked.

"I'm a wreck..But I'm trying not to show it.." Kurt said quietly.

Burt pulled his son close. "What's wrong?"

"I just..I really want to be a good father to Elliot..I don't know if I can be to him..What you are to me.." Kurt said, looking up at his father.

Burt smiled softly. "Kurt, you're going to be an amazing father. You know what we have and how much it means. So I know you'll make sure he has that with you."

Kurt nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm going to be a dad.." He whispered as it sank in.

"I am so proud of you, Kurt.." Burt said, tearing up as well.

Kurt buried his face in his father's chest, hugging him tightly.

"As soon as you hold him for the first time, you'll know just how much that little boy means to you."

Kurt nodded against the fabric of Burt's shirt, taking in a shaky breath.

"I remember holding you for the first time.." Burt whispered. "I knew you were perfect. I would've done anything and everything for. Still would..And god..Seeing your mom holding you..Everything felt complete..."

Kurt let out a small sob. "I love you so much Dad.."

"I love you too..More than anything.."

Kurt stood there, letting his father hold him as he tried to compose himself.

Burt rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back. "How's Blaine?"

"Nervous..He thinks that since the baby's early something will be wrong.."

"I'm sure we'd know by now. Is Jessica alright?"

"She's the calmest of all of us.." Kurt sighed.

"Is Elliot still kicking a lot?" Burt asked.

"Yeah..It's crazy.." Kurt giggled, pulling back a bit.

Burt chuckled. "He's gonna be a handful."

"I know.." Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes.

Carole came up to them. "You must be so excited!"

"Yeah, I am." Kurt grinned.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"A good bit..It should only be a few more hours until we can start pushing.." Kurt said.

Carole grinned. "I can't wait to see him.."

"Me either.." Kurt said happily. Later that night, Kurt and Blaine we're sitting with Jessica, her contractions becoming more intense and closer together.

The doctor came in and smiled. "Alright everyone, we're ready to start pushing."

Blaine smiled wide, taking Kurt's hand. "This is it.."

Kurt nodded, inhaling shakily as he and Blaine went to go change into scrubs and returned to the room.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled.

They stood at opposite sides of Jessica and took her hands. "You ready..?" Blaine asked shakily.

"Yeah.."She breathed out.

"Don't be afraid to squeeze our hands as much as you need.." Kurt added.

"Oh I will." Jessica said, giving a light chuckle before doing just that and groaning. "Can I push now?" She snapped.

Oh, scary Jessica..Blaine looked up at the doctor with wide eyes.

The doctor nodded. "You're ready to go." They started. The meticulous process and Kurt and Blaine thought their hands were going to fall off with how hard Jessica was squeezing. She pushed hard, sweat dripping down her face and neck as she screamed. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was pale and staring at Jessica with wide eyes as Jessica let out another loud growl as she pushed. Blaine swallowed hard. He had practically run out of the room when his mom had Dylan. He had to be here this time for his own son. But the more he watched Jessica, the more terrified he became. A nurse came up behind Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Mr. Hummel?"

Blaine nodded slowly. He was a bit dizzy. But he couldn't miss this.

"I think you need to sit down for a bit.." She said, pulling a chair up as Jessica gave another push.

"B-But my baby.." Blaine protested, not taking his eyes off Jessica.

"You're still right here okay? We just don't need you passing out.." The nurse insisted.

Blaine nodded, keeping his hand in Jessica's as he sat down. Kurt was pushing Jessica's hair out of her face and saying words of encouragement to his cousin as she fell back on the pillow, chest heaving.

"Only a few more." The doctor said looking up.

"Kurt..Kurt, I can't.." She sobbed.

"Yes you can Jessica..You can do this." Kurt said seriously. She took a deep, shaky breath, screaming as she pushed as hard as she could, tears rolling down her face.

"You're doing so good Jessie..So good okay? Only a couple more.." Kurt said, wiping her tears away.

Jessica nodded, leaning forward a bit and breathing heavily as she got ready for another big push. She squeezed their hands tightly, pushing, once, twice and then once more, harder than she had all night, before falling back and panting harshly as the room went silent except for the sound of a crying baby. Blaine's breathing hitched as he slowly stood up. Tears streamed down his face as he stared down at their baby. **Their** baby boy. Blaine was a father..The feeling was so overwhelming. He looked back up to Kurt and smiled. Kurt had tears falling down his cheeks as well as he leaned down, kissing Jessica's forehead. "Thank you..Thank you so much.." He whispered.

Jessica had her eyes closed, completely exhausted. "Welcome.." she said quietly. Kurt kissed her forehead again, before sitting up as they cleaned Elliot off and wrapped him in his Blanket, going to hand him to Jessica. "No.." She said quickly. "Blaine..give him to Blaine.." Blaine's heart sped up as the nurse handed him their baby. He looked down at Elliot. He was so perfect and tiny. Blaine took his little hand and Elliot opened his eyes, making Blaine gasp loudly. "Ohmygod..." He looked up at Blaine, wide eyes that were dark blue right now, but would change later, chestnut brown curls already on his head as he continued crying but stared up at his father. Blaine brought him closer, kissing his forehead. "H-He's perfect.." Kurt walked over, gasping as he saw their little boy. "He's so beautiful.." Kurt whispered. Blaine grinned as the tears continued to flow. "Look at his eyes.." Kurt smiled wide. "Hey Elliot..Hey baby boy.." He said quietly as he stuck a finger out and Elliot gripped it. "You want to hold him?" Blaine asked, looking up at his husband. Kurt nodded as Blaine carefully handed their son to Kurt, who just looked at him in amazement. In that moment, Kurt knew he would do anything and everything for him. He was already so in love with him. "You're so perfect.." He whispered. Blaine smiled. "He has your hair color.." Kurt nodded. "And your curls.." He grinned. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "We have a family..." Kurt let out a small sob, but was still smiling as they looked down at Elliot. "We do.." The nurses took Elliot and cleaned him up, weighing him and measuring him. He was seven pounds, three ounces, and twenty one inches long. Jessica still didn't ask to see him afterwards, and Kurt thought she had good reason not to want to yet.

Blaine sat down next to her. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah.." She said quietly, smiling weakly up at Blaine. She held out her hand for him to grab.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I know you were happy to help. But I really can't thank you enough..He's so perfect.."

"I'm glad.." She said softly. "You know..Jeremy..Didn't think I would be able to give him up.." She said quietly.

"I was kind of scared of that too. I can't imagine how it feels.." Blaine said, looking down. "I don't like doing it to you.."

"Hey..No..Blaine..I do not think of him as mine..He's you and Kurt's baby..That's how I've thought of him this whole time..I mean..It's a little hard right now..But I was just holding him for you..As far as I'm concerned, that is not my baby..That's my cousin and his husband's baby.." She said softly.

Blaine looked up, tears threatening to spill over again. "It won't hurt you to be around him, will it? I mean, I know it's hard now. But later..?"

"Just give me a month or two..I'll be happy to be Aunt Jessie.." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, Jess.."

"Like I said..It's not a problem." She said, squeezing his hand.

Blaine smiled. "I can't wait to see dylan's reaction.."

"Where is everyone?" She yawned.

"Mr. Hummel, Carole, and Finn went home to shower and change. Mom and John just got back. Kurt went to get some coffee. Jeremy is on his was back with the kids.."

She nodded, laying back and closing her eyes.

"Get some rest," Blaine said softly. "I'm gonna find Kurt. We'll come back when you wake up."

"Alright.." She said tiredly.

Blaine walked out just before Kurt was gonna walk in. "She's taking a nap.."

"Oh, alright." Kurt said softly. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks," Blaine said, taking a sip. "Has mom seen him yet?"

"She has him right now." Kurt said.

"Want to head over to the nursery?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand. They went over and saw Marissa holding Elliot. John and Dylan at her side.  
>"Hey," Blaine said quietly.<p>

"Hey.." She grinned.

"How's he doing?" Blaine asked.

"Wiggling a lot.." John smiled. Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt looked down at the baby in Marissa's arms. Elliot looked back up at Kurt, eyes wide. "He's so beautiful," Kurt sighed softly.

"What do you think, Dylan?" Blaine asked.

"He's so little." Dylan said as Blaine picked him up.

"You used to be that little," Blaine smiled.

"I was?" Dylan asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yup. You were so tiny and adorable."

Dylan smiled. "He looks like you and Uncle Kurt."

"He really does," Marissa said happily.

John smiled, running his thumb across Elliot's forehead as he made a small whining noise.

Marissa handed him to Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but grin. They looked so much alike. "You should see yourself with him," Blaine said softly. Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled before leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

"I'm so happy.." Blaine sighed softly.

"So am I.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine leaned over to kiss his husband. "Do you ever stop?" Dylan said, making a face.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, pulling away and looking down at his brother.

"Kissing is gross!"

Blaine picked Dylan up, kissing his cheeks. "You still think that?"

"Unless it's mommy," he said, smiling back at her.

Marissa smiled. "He's so sweet."

"He's a suck up," Blaine chuckled. "You'll like kissing one day."

"Awwe, my baby isn't a suck up.." Marissa said, taking Dylan from Blaine.

"I just love you," Dylan said, batting his eyes.

Marissa kissed Dylan's forehead. "I love you too my baby boy."

Dylan blushed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Kiss up." Blaine chuckled.

"Am not!" Dylan said quickly.

Blaine just laughed, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Dylan did the same before giggling.

"Alright children." Marissa laughed.

Blaine chuckled. "You love us."

"I do love my boys.." Marissa sighed, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiled before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Kurt said softly.

"He's so beautiful.."

Kurt smiled, lightly petting the light curls. John smiled at them. "Have they said how long until you can take him home?"

"Well they want to keep him for a few hours, since he was a little early to make sure everything's fine." Kurt said, looking up at John.

"You know Carole and I are going to spoil him right?" Marissa giggled.

"So is Blaine.." Kurt chuckled, looking at his husband, and feeling more in love with him than ever.

Blaine gave that goofy grin. "I sure am. And you'll make sure he has only the best clothes."

Kurt giggled lightly. "You hear that Elliot? Daddy isn't going to let you dress like uncle Finn.."

Elliot made a small noise, raising his tiny hands to get Kurt's finger. Kurt grinned as he wrapped his tiny fingers around the digit. "So amazing.." He said, mostly to himself. Elliot looked between Kurt and Blaine, making a cooing sound. Kurt looked over at Blaine and grinned. "God..He looks so much like you.." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "And you.." Blaine smiled. "I can't believe it.." Kurt turned his head, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine grinned when he pulled back. A few minutes later, Carole, Burt and Finn came around the corner.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled. "There's you grandpa, uncle, and grandma.." Kurt said to the wiggling baby.

Carole smiled wide. "Ohmygod! Look at him! He looks just like both of you!"

Kurt nodded, handing him over to Burt, who looked down at his grandson with so much love.

He got tears in his eyes. "He reminds me of holding you..But you didn't wiggle so much," Burt chuckled.

Kurt and Blaine laughed together as Elliot kicked his little legs.

"What're you doing, silly boy?" Carole giggled.

Elliot made a small noise, looking up at Carole.

"He's so tiny!" Finn said, looking down at the baby.

Burt went to hand him to Finn and Kurt had to stop him to show him how to hold him correctly. "There.." He sighed.

Finn smiled down at Elliot. "Oh wow.."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, smiling at his brother. Blaine took a shaky breath, leaning back against Kurt. "Thank you.."

"For?" Kurt said quietly.

"Going out with me, moving in with me, marrying me, having our baby and every moment between.." Blaine whispered, tears in his eyes.

Kurt turned Blaine around kissing him softly. "Thank you for all of those things.."

"I wouldn't change one second of it," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled, watching as Finn talked to Elliot.

"He's not crying much," Blaine pointed out.

"True..Maybe he'll just wait until we're asleep." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughed. "Soon we won't know what sleep is."

"Hello dark circles.." Kurt sighed, pressing lightly under his eyes.

"You have plenty of make-up that will take care of that. Though you'll always be beautiful.."

"You're just saying that." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Blaine cupped his cheeks. "I have no reason to lie to you to make you feel good."

Kurt smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt again.

"Baine!" Dylan giggled.

"What? What is it?" Blaine growled playfully, picking his little brother up and turning him upside down.

"Ahhh! Baine!" Dylan squealed. "Stop it!"

"Never!"

Dylan laughed loudly as Blaine started to tickle him. He set him down after a while, laughing as Finn handed Elliot back to him carefully.

Blaine kissed his son. "I'm so happy we did it this way.."

"So am I.." Kurt said as the others went to go sit in the waiting room.

"Don't take this the wrong way...Because this is a different type of love..But I never thought I could love anyone like this..It's..I can't describe it..."

"No, I completely understand.." Kurt said softly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Elliot's forehead.

"He's perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"And he's ours.."

"I feel like everything is complete..I have everything I've ever needed..The perfect husband and son.."

Kurt grinned. "Maybe..One day..We could think about having another?" He asked timidly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "R-Really? You'd want that?"

"I do.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you so much, Kurt.."

"I love you too..W-Would you want that?"

Blaine nodded. "I would love that."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said as Elliot have a little whine, rubbing his eyes.

"I think someone's tired," Blaine said softly.

"Let's let him sleep for a bit.." Kurt said.

They kissed him before laying him down, smiling as Elliot yawned. "We love you so much.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt grinned. "We do beautiful boy..Sleep well." He whispered.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked out of the nursery.

Later, the doctor came out, and asked to speak to Kurt and Blaine. They stood up and walked towards him. "Yes?"

"Well..It's about Elliot..Because he was early, his lungs aren't as strong as we'd like them to be." He said and Kurt swore he heard Blaine's heart stop along with his own.

"W-What?" Blaine asked quietly. "Will he be okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine..We just think you should know, he'll have a higher risk for asthma when he gets older." The doctor said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Does he need to stay longer?"

"No. He's fine now. We put him on a respirator for a bit, but he didn't need it as much as we thought he would. You can take him home when you're ready." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly.

The doctor nodded, walking off before Kurt heaved a sigh. "You okay?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah. He still gets to come home tonight. Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Just ready to bring him home.."

"Me too, baby.." They got their wish later as everyone went home and Kurt and Blaine took Elliot to Marissa's apartment. They had a hard time with the car seat but Marissa helped them with that. When they got to the apartment, they sat in the living room and talked about plans for when they returned to New York.  
>"Who's going to watch him during the day?" John asked.<p>

"Well I work from home most of the time.." Kurt said as he watched Blaine feed their son.

"It's perfect then," Marissa smiled. "Are you two hungry? I know Blaine hasn't eaten all day," she said, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Oh, I'm fine momma." Blaine smiled.

"You need to eat, Blaine." she said seriously.

"Mom.." Blaine sighed.

"She's right," Kurt said softly.

"Fine.." Blaine said, giving in.

"Pizza okay? I don't want to cook. I can get a salad too, Kurt," Marissa suggested.

"That's fine." Kurt smiled.

"Geez, you're hungry too huh?" Blaine said, looking down at his son. Elliot looked at Blaine then back to baby food with expectant eyes. Blaine giggled, continuing to feed him. Marissa ordered the food and they watched Blaine feed him as they talked. They laid Elliot down later that night and put Dylan to bed before sitting down in the living room. "How's Jessica?" Marissa asked softly.

"She's good..Definitely not ready to see him. But she's good.." Kurt said.

Marissa nodded. "I couldn't imagine doing that..She's so strong." Marissa said softly.

"I don't know how she did it.." Blaine said, looking down.

"Well I'm glad she did..." Kurt said softly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Me too," Blaine smiled. That night, they were lying in bed, and about midnight, Elliot began crying from the other room. They got up and Blaine picked him up. "What's wrong baby?" he said as he rocked him. Elliot continued crying, squirming in his father's arms. Blaine checked his diaper but he was clean. "Do you think he's hungry?"

"I'll go warm up a bottle.." Kurt said groggily, walking to the kitchen.

Blaine nodded, continuing to rock him. "Shh..It's okay baby.." Elliot looked up at Blaine, his cheeks red as he slowly calmed down a bit, still whining lightly. Blaine kissed his forehead, resting Elliot's head against his chest. Kurt returned to the room with a bottle, handing it to Blaine. Blaine cradled him in one arm before placing the nipple to Elliot's lips. Elliot automatically opened his mouth, sucking the formula down eagerly. Blaine smiled. "He's just thirsty.."

Kurt watched as Blaine let him finish the bottle and handed him to Kurt.  
>"Okay..Let's let your daddies get back to sleep.." He said, sitting down in the rocking chair and starting to sing softly. <em><br>"A lullaby  
>for anyone who wants to fly<br>from there home town  
>where people drown and where the town leaves die<em>

_This old library  
>has thrity books and one dictionary<br>but thats okay no one reads anyway we all watch tv_

_So heres your lullaby  
>no boy dont cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly<br>away  
>never a day just dream your life away<br>sleep... "_

Blaine smiled as he listened and Elliot's eyes started to drift shut.

_"So heres your lullaby  
>no boy dont cry just rest your head and go to bed your time will come to fly<br>away  
>never a day just dream your life away<br>sleep.."_ Kurt sang, finishing as he carefully got up and laid him in the crib.

Kurt got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine when they heard the door open. They looked up to see Dylan poke his head in.  
>"What're you doing up so late?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I heard the baby cry.." Dylan said timidly.

Blaine smiled. "He was thirsty. He's sleeping now."

"Oh..Can I sleep in here?" Dylan asked.

"Of course," Blaine said softly before Dylan climbed into bed and cuddled up to Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine held Dylan between them, sighing softly.

"I love you Dylan.." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too Baine.." Dylan said happily.

Blaine covered Dylan's eyes as he kissed Kurt. "Good night."

Kurt giggled lightly. "Good night baby.."


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine returned Elliot to New York safely. Their little wiggling boy was more of a handful than they bargained for. Blaine had a couple more days before he had to go back to work. "Are you sure you won't need help?"

"We'll be fine, I promise." Kurt smiled, holding Elliot in his arms. "Isn't that right wiggle worm?" He said, smiling down at their son.

Elliot made a cooing sound as his little fingers reached out for his daddy's hand. Kurt held his finger out, letting the smaller ones wrap around it as the now honey hazel eyes looked over at Blaine, a toothless grin forming across his tiny face. Blaine couldn't help but grin back. "He's so perfect."

"He is.." Kurt smiled, looking up at his husband. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, returning the kiss. Blaine pulled back to place a small kiss on their son's forehead. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too.." Kurt said softly, his eyes full of love.

Blaine smiled. "I can't believe how much hair he has."

"He gets it from you." Kurt said, reaching up to ruffle Blaine's curls.

"I know," Blaine chuckled.

"Do you want me to bring him in one day to meet the kids? I know they were asking to."

"They'd love that. I just don't want everyone touching him. He could get sick."

"I know, we'll be careful though..Just think..In a few more years, he'll be in your class." Kurt said excitedly.

"No no no. He's going to stay like this forever," Blaine giggles. Kurt smiled softly. He knew that was one of Blaine's biggest fears. Elliot growing up and leaving. It still was his fear with Dylan.

"He'll be one of the smartest ones though," Blaine smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"He has you and I as parents and he'll be in my class."

Kurt chuckled, kissing Elliot's forehead before handing him to Blaine. Blaine's face lit up. "Hey there our gorgeous little boy." Elliot gurgled happily, grabbing at Blaine's shirt. "So beautiful.." They put Elliot down for a nap later that day, and they laid in the bed together, smiling at each other. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He couldn't believe how happy they were. Kurt smiled. "So what do we do now?.."

"Whatever you want," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. It had been a while since they had more than a few minutes alone. Blaine sighed, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine, deepening the kiss. Blaine gasped, tightening himself around Kurt. Kurt moaned, running his hands up to Blaine's curls. Blaine broke the kiss, his head falling back as his hips snapped up. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"I need you baby.."

"What do you want Blaine?." Kurt moaned.

"Ride me..please.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt purred softly. "Fuck..Yes.."

Blaine whimpered. He missed this..missed hearing Kurt's voice this way. Kurt straddled Blaine, sitting up and pulling his own shirt off. Blaine trailed his hands up and down Kurt's sides. He was so beautiful. "How long do you think we have until Elliot wakes up?.."

"I-I don't know..Probably not too long.." Kurt nodded, quickly pulling Blaine's shirt off. Blaine sat up, undoing Kurt's pants and working the tight fabric down his legs. They quickly undressed, Kurt climbing back on top of his lover, kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned into the kiss, his hands finding their way to Kurt's hips. "Baby..." Kurt panted.

"You're so gorgeous.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt gave a small smile as Blaine traced his tattoos. "Thank you.."

Blaine kissed his husband deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said as he grinded their hips together.

Blaine's head fell back. "Oh god.."

"Fuck, I missed this.." Kurt moaned.

"Me too, Kurt.."

Kurt reached over and grabbed the lube, grabbing Blaine's hand and slicking up his fingers for him. Blaine reached around, tracing over Kurt's entrance. Kurt shivered, clawing down Blaine's chest as a light moan escaped his lips. Blaine slowly pressed in, watching Kurt's face. Kurt arched his back gasping softly at the intrusion. "Oh god baby." He pushed in further, curling the digit and finding that spot that drove Kurt crazy. Kurt was unable to hold back the small cry that escaped his lips as Blaine found his prostate. Blaine looked up at his husband with lust filled eyes as he continued to work that spot. Kurt moaned harshly, leaning down to bury his face in the pillow. Blaine pulled out before adding another, scissoring his fingers before returning to that spot. "Blaine..Blaine.." Kurt panted against his husband's ear, tugging lightly on the dark curls.

Blaine gasped, the sounds making his cock twitch. "Baby.."

"More..Please more.." Kurt whimpered. Blaine added a third finger and thrust up. Kurt gave a high moan, pushing back onto Blaine's fingers.

"You're so hot baby.." Blaine breathed out.

"I want you so bad.." Kurt panted against Blaine's ear. Blaine let out a loud whine, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up. Kurt lifted himself a bit, waiting for Blaine. Blaine lined himself up, slowly lifting his hips and pushing in. "B-Blaine.." Kurt shuddered.

"Fuck baby..Feels so good.." Blaine said between breaths. Kurt lowered himself the rest of the way, slowly starting to rock his hips. Blaine gasped as he tightened his grip.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out.

"Oh god baby.." Blaine moaned, thrusting up into Kurt.

Kurt groaned loudly, biting his lip to keep quiet.

Blaine gave Kurt's ass a light squeeze, reveling in the sounds his husband made. Kurt moaned, leaning down to press his lips against Blaine's ear. Blaine whimpered as he felt Kurt's hot breath against him. "Fuck me..Please.." Kurt panted. Blaine grabbed his hips, thrusting into Kurt hard. Kurt bit down on the pillow, muffling his cries. Blaine sped up, angling himself to hit his prostate. Kurt pulled harder on his husband's curls, rocking his hips in rhythm with Blaine's thrusts. "Kuurrrrt.." Blaine moaned, snapping his hips up. Kurt gasped, his teeth loosing grip on the pillow as a loud moan escaped. "T-Talk to me, Kurt.."

"Blaine..I-I..Oh! Fuck, you feel so amazing..Harder..Please..Fuck me..Fuck me, Blaine.." Kurt groaned. Blaine moaned loudly, quickly flipping them over and ramming into Kurt. Kurt threw his legs around Blaine, gripping the sheets and pulling on them as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, biting down and marking his husband. Kurt groaned loudly, clutching to Blaine. "Ohfuckyes!"

Blaine kept up a steady rhythm, reveling in Kurt's moans. "O-Oh god..I-I'm so close.." Kurt gasped, his back arching of the bed as another moan ripped through him. "Me too baby..Oh shit, you're so sexy.." Blaine groaned, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate with every thrust. "Oh fuck..Blaine..Y-You have to shut me up or I-I'll wake the baby.." Kurt warned, giving a loud whine.

"H-How..?" Blaine breathed out.

"Fuck!" Kurt groaned. "I don't care-Just..." He grabbed Blaine's curls, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

Blaine moaned loudly, unable to hold on any longer. He felt Kurt's muscles flutter around him, causing him to come hard deep inside his lover. Kurt came with Blaine, his cries muffled by his husband's lips. They rode out their orgasms together, panting against each other. It had been so long since they had a chance for this. It was amazing to finally get a little intimate time. Kurt broke the kiss, panting softly as he looked up at Blaine. "That was definitely..one of the best.." Blaine breathed out, chuckling lightly.

"Agreed.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you more than anything baby.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered tiredly.

They laid there for a couple minutes before the baby started crying.  
>"I'll get him.." Blaine said softly.<p>

"Okay baby.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pulled on a pair of sweats and got Elliot out of his crib. "Shh..It's okay baby boy.." he said softly before checking his diaper. Elliot started to relax in Blaine's arms, now fully awake and squirming. Blaine smiled, holding him close as he walked back to their room. Kurt pulled on some comfortable clothes, smiling as he saw Blaine walk in with Elliot. Blaine sat on the bed, cradling Elliot to his chest. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the baby stared in wonder at the ceiling fan. Blaine chuckled, looking over at his husband.

"Cutie.." Kurt giggled.

They looked down, watching as his eyes followed the motion of the fan. "Do you think, we should get a sitter soon?..I mean..I'm gonna start auditioning soon.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "How do we find one?"

"Not sure. I'll ask around." Kurt sighed

"Me too."

"We'll figure it out." Kurt said softly.

"We will," Blaine smiled.

Elliot made a small noise, grabbing at the chain around Blaine's neck and playing with the small shield. Kurt remembered that..It was the locket he gave Blaine their first Christmas together..He still had his bracelet as well.  
>"You still wear that?.." Kurt said softly.<p>

"Of course I do," Blaine smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just been..Six years.." Kurt said, gingerly grabbing the silver shield from Elliot's tiny hands and opening it, smiling at the picture.

"And I still love it just as much," Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, kissing his cheek.

"I have something of yours from high school..You don't know I've seen it though.." Blaine said with a sheepish smile.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine carefully handed their son to Kurt before going to the closet. "I found in it your room at your dad's house when I helped you pack.." he said, pulling out a notebook and sitting on the bed before showing it to Kurt. There was a red heart that he had drawn with his and Blaine's names in it.

"Oh god..T-This was before we were dating.." Kurt said blushing.

Blaine chuckled. "You're adorable."

It was actually..The day you asked me out for coffee.." Kurt said, blushing.

"That soon?" Blaine grinned.

"I had a crush.." Kurt said softly.

"And there I was..all shy and nervous, thinking I didn't have a chance with that beautiful angel.."

Kurt looked down at Elliot. "And now we have a son.."

"The perfect family," Blaine said as he looked at the two.

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said, looking up at his husband, tears in his eyes.

Blaine cuddled up to his son and husband. "I love you too Kurt."

Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"Forever," Blaine whispered.

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.

Elliot wriggled in Kurt's arms, reaching up and grabbing his shirt.

Kurt pulled back, smiling down at Elliot. "What is it handsome?.."

He made a cooing sound and smiled up at his daddies as he got their attention.

"Oh, we just stopped paying attention to you.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine leaned down, kissing their son's forehead. "It's going to kill me to be away from him while I'm working.."

"It'll be okay baby.." Kurt said quietly.

"I don't want to miss anything.."

"We're both going to miss some things.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I know.." Blaine sighed.

"Hopefully nothing big.." Kurt said softly.

"I hope not.."

Elliot reached up, grabbing Blaine's nose and smiling. Blaine giggled, pushing his thoughts aside. "You like daddy's nose?" Kurt smiled. Elliot squealed as he kicked his little feet. "You are a handful." Kurt chuckled.

"An adorable handful," Blaine added.

"Agreed." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. He was so happy.

~One year later-  
>"No!" Elliot yelled from across the room as Blaine was trying to get him dressed.<p>

Blaine groaned. "Elliot, come on. We're going to be late."

Elliot shook his head, holding himself steady against the doorframe as he pulled himself up. He couldn't quite walk yet, but he was trying. Blaine sighed, walking over to him and picking the resisting boy up.

"No!" Elliot yelled again, wiggling in Blaine's arms as he tried to get free.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaine asked, a little frustrated.

"Blaine, do you have Elliot dressed yet?" Kurt called as Elliot groaned.

"No. He won't stay still!" Blaine called back. "Elliot, if you let me get you dressed, I'll take you to the park tomorrow.."

Elliot looked up at Blaine and ceased his movements. "Thank you," Blaine said softly, smiling as he dressed his son. Elliot grinned as Blaine pulled on the little sweater and attempted to help Blaine with the buttons.

"You're getting so big," Blaine grinned back.

"Big." He smiled. He'd been copying pretty much everything out of his parents' mouths so they had to watch what they said.

Blaine nodded, putting a little bow tie on him and smiling. "Let's go see daddy."

Elliot smiled as Blaine picked him up and carried him back to Kurt who was smoothing out his suit. Today was Finn and Rachel's wedding and they were already running late. "Look at my handsome men.." Kurt smiled, looking over at them.

"Are you sure we shouldn't gel his hair?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed, looking down at Elliot. "Do you want your daddy to put gunk in your hair?" Kurt asked, pulling a face.

"No!" Elliot yelled and Kurt smiled.

"B-But I thought you loved when I did that.." Blaine said to Kurt.

"I love it when you do it, but I love your curls too." Kurt said softly.

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "You two win."

Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek. "Come on, Rachel is gonna bite my head off if we're not there on time.

"You got his bag?" Blaine asked as they headed to the door.

Kurt nodded, grabbing the, designer upon Kurt's insistence, diaper bag. They got the little one settled into his car seat and climbed in before heading to the wedding. "So what do you think about Finn asking you to be his best man?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"It surprised me. I was sure he'd pick Puck or someone. But it feels good," Blaine smiled.

"Well I'm the maid of honor, so I'm glad I get to walk down the aisle with you." Kurt giggled.

"Me too," Blaine said softly. "You look so perfect.."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome beautiful.."

"Dada!" Elliot said from the back, reaching out to Kurt.

Blaine's face lit up as he looked in the mirror. "He's talking to you baby."

Kurt grinned, turning around. "What is it baby boy?"

"Bootyful!" Elliot squealed.

"Awwe, thank you." Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned. "You're so smart baby boy!"

Elliot clapped, reaching over to busy himself with his toys that were in the back seat.

"Told you he'd be smart," Blaine giggled.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "I never said he wouldn't be." Blaine smiled as he watched his son in the mirror. He looked over at Blaine and spit out a mouthful of gibberish, waving his toy around in the air and pointing at his father. Blaine giggled. "What're you doing?" He continued his rant, waving his hands around.

"He's talking with his hands like you do." Kurt chuckled.

"I do that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god, you should see yourself..It's cute.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine blushed. "I didn't know.."

"It's adorable..Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be at the wedding." Kurt said, turning back to Elliot.

"Gampa!" Elliot said loudly, grinning that toothless smile.

"Yup!" Kurt smiled.

"They won't believe how big he is," Blaine sighed softly.

"I hardly can.." Kurt sighed, looking over at Blaine.

"Me neither.."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, smiling at his husband. They pulled into the venue and parked, getting Elliot out and heading off to find Rachel. Rachel was in the back room with Leroy, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany.  
>"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel sighed happily as everyone rushed over to hug her.<p>

"Hey," Blaine chuckled, hugging her back.

"How's everything going?" Kurt asked.

"I can't stop shaking..I-I don't see how you two did this.." She sighed. As Brittany hopped on Blaine's back. "Blainers!"

"Hey Britt," Blaine giggled. "I missed you!"

"Berry, we have to get you in this dress now." Santana sighed.

"I-I'm nervous.." Rachel said to Kurt.

"Look..You want to marry Finn..Correct?" Kurt asked as Blaine handed Elliot to Brittany.

"Of course I do..But what if he isn't ready?"

"As soon as you see him..You'll know..Now come on, let's get you in this gorgeous dress.." Kurt said softly, cupping her face which was framed by long elegant curls.

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Kurt.."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You're welcome.."

Blaine turned just in time to see Elliot reaching for Brittany's hair. He quickly grabbed his little hand. "No no baby."

"Oh, it's fine." Brittany giggled, turning her head to kiss Elliot's cheek. "So..Our wedding is coming up too.."

Blaine grinned. "Where?"

"Well, here..But..Maybe in a couple of months? Santana wants to do it in a church, so I guess we have to invite Jesus, but I don't know his address."

Blaine laughed. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Brittany grinned. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you. You look so beautiful. You all do."

Brittany smiled down at the pink dress. "Thank you.."

Blaine smiled to himself. He couldn't believe they had all stayed together.

"Wait, Blaine, you can't be in here, you're one of the groomsmen!" Mercedes chuckled after hugging him.

"Had to let you all see the little one," Blaine giggled.

"And he's adorable.." Mercedes said as she took him from Brittany and kissed each of his cheeks.

Elliot giggled as Mercedes held him.

"You look just like your daddies." She said softly.

"Dada!" He said, reaching for Blaine.

Blaine took him back and kissed his cheek. "What is it baby?"

"Hungee.." Elliot said, poking out his bottom lip. Blaine grabbed his food from the diaper bag and sat down to feed him. Elliot happily ate the small cup of yogurt Kurt packed for him before reaching for the bag, making whining sound, wanting more. Blaine pulled out another cup and opened it, laughing when his son's face lit up. "Num num.." Elliot smiled, opening his mouth as Blaine dipped the spoon in. Blaine smiled. "Daddy packed your favorite." Elliot giggled happily as Blaine fed him and then went to go find Finn. He found the room with the other groomsmen. "Hey Finn."

"Yo, Hummel!" Puck grinned as he, Sam, Finn, and Mike walked up to Blaine, hugging him.

Blaine hugged them all, smiling and catching up. "You ready?" Blaine asked Finn.

"I-I don't know..I'm terrified..I can't even think..W-what if I screw up my vows or say something about her boobs?" Finn stammered.

Blaine had to hold back a laugh at the last part. "Then pull out what you wrote down and read it from that. There's nothing wrong with not memorizing it perfectly. Just read it. You'll be great," Blaine said seriously.

"What did you do? I mean, I know it was a surprise for you..But yours were amazing." Finn asked.

"It was a big shock. But I just looked at him and pretty much forgot everyone else was there. I just saw him and told him how much I love him." Blaine explained.

Finn nodded, taking a deep breath as puck handed out shot glasses, Blaine taking one as he readjusted Elliot on his hip. "A little bit of whiskey for your nerves man." he said to Finn after everyone had one.

"Thanks for being here. I couldn't do this without you guys.." Finn said, raising his glass. They all smiled, reaching up and clinking their glasses together, Elliot holding his hand up as well.

Puck chuckled. "Looks like someone's thirsty."

"A little won't hurt him." Finn said, dipping his pinky in the liquid and sticking it into the baby's mouth, making him pull a face and whine.

"Nasty, huh?" Blaine chuckled as he bounced Elliot lightly. They all chuckled as Elliot stuck his tongue out, obviously not liking the drink. They raised their shots once more, congratulating Finn before throwing them back. Burt came and took Elliot from Blaine before the wedding started. They all walked down the aisle, Blaine and Kurt first.  
>"He looks terrified.." Kurt whispered as they walked down together.<p>

"He's calmer than earlier," Blaine said just as quietly.

"Why? Did you all drink?"

Blaine nodded. "I had a shot. Puck gave Finn an extra one."

"Liquid courage.." Kurt chuckled under his breath before they reached the end of the aisle, parting and Blaine going to stand next to Finn.

Blaine patted Finn's shoulder. "You got this."

"Thanks man.." Finn breathed out. Everyone made it to the end before the room went silent and everyone saw Rachel, both of her fathers on either side of her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had a gorgeous gown. Long sleeved and fit to her torso with a deep v. It tapered at her waist with an intricate skirt, laces traveling up her back. Kurt looked to Finn, a look of awe plastered to his face.

Finn's heart sped up as Rachel got closer. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And in this moment, he knew this was the girl he'd always be with.

Rachel stared at Finn, smiling wide as the tears filled her eyes and her fathers gave her away. They stood in from of each other and Finn slowly lifted her veil, smiling back at her.

"You look so handsome.." Rachel said quietly.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.." Finn whispered.

Rachel blinked away a few tears as they turned to the front. The wedding was Beautiful, Kurt not even trying to hold his tears back. Blaine and Kurt walked back down the aisle together, following the bride and groom. Finn and Rachel walked out and Rachel tossed the bouquet back, which was caught by Brittany, who smiled wide as the newlyweds got into the limo, everyone waving after them as they drove away. Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "That was so beautiful."

"It was.." Kurt smiled, wiping his tears before he kissed Blaine again.

"And next will be Britt and Santana," Blaine smiled.

"That one's going to be fun." Kurt smiled.

"I know," Blaine giggled. "I wonder how long Britt will look for Jesus' address.."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"She said they're getting married in a church so Britt is trying to invite Jesus but doesn't have his address..."

"Oh god.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "She's adorable."

"She is.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine pulled back when he heard their son's voice. "Dada!"

They turned around, seeing Burt and Carole holding Elliot.

Carole handed him to Kurt. "He still wiggles just as much."

"Dada!" Elliot squealed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Hey handsome," Kurt smiled.

"He tried to go after you two when you walked down the aisle." Burt chucked.

Blaine laughed. "He likes to keep moving."

"Has he started walking yet?" Carole asked.

"Standing. He's getting close though," Kurt said.

"Keep a camera handy." Burt said, smiling at his grandson.

"We will," Kurt assured.

"When are you two coming down again?" Carole asked.

"Not sure. Something we need to talk about though," Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Is there something going on?"

"Not that I know of. Just want to see everyone and let them see Elliot," Blaine said.

"Dylan's been asking about him.." Carole said softly.

Blaine sighed. "I miss him.."

"So do I." Kurt said hitching Elliot up on his hip.

"How's the shop?" Blaine asked Burt.

"Doin' good. It's gettin' harder to run it on my own, but still good." Burt said, smiling.

"Good," Blaine smiled. "I miss watching Kurt work there.."

"I bet.." Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"My little grease monkey," Blaine giggled.

Kurt laughed lightly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"How long are you staying?" Blaine asked his in-laws.

"Our flight is tomorrow night." Carole said softly.

"Can we take you to lunch tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Burt said.

"Hungee!" Elliot interrupted.

"But Daddy just fed you earlier." Kurt sighed.

"Hungee!" he repeated, frowning at Kurt.

Carole chuckled. "He is a growing boy."

"True." Kurt said, kissing his son's curls.

"Want to find a place to sit?" Blaine asked.

"We're gonna head to the reception. We'll see you there." Burt smiled as Kurt nodded and handed Blaine the diaper bag. They found a little picnic table and sat Elliot down to feed him. Kurt pulled out a banana, breaking it into small pieces and giving them to Elliot. Elliot grinned. "'nana."

"Yes, nana." Kurt smiled. They fed Elliot and got him cleaned up before heading to the reception. The reception was buzzing with family and old friends. Even Mr. Schuester and Emma were there.

"Wanna dance?" Blaine asked.

"I would love to.." Kurt smiled, glad that Santana and Brittany were watching Elliot. Blaine stood, taking his husbands hand and guiding him to the floor. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, smiling down at him. Blaine blushed, looking up at him with so much love.

"I love you so much.." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said softly. Kurt leaned down, kissing his husband softly. When Kurt pulled back, Blaine rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Kurt was so happy..Five years he'd been married to Blaine and it still felt like yesterday. "You're perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"So are you Blaine.." Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled back, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?.." Kurt said softly.

"I'm just so happy.."

"So am I Blaine..I love you so much.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too," Blaine said, his blush growing.

"And I love that you still blush.." Kurt said, brushing the back of his hand over Blaine's cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that you'll always make me do that.."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's temple as they danced. They danced to a couple songs before checking on Elliot, who was sleeping in Santana's arms. "He's tired." Brittany smiled, looking up at them.

"That's because he didn't get a chance for a nap today." Kurt said.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked Santana.

"How does what feel?" Kurt asked, looking at the Latina.

"Miss Lima Heights letting a baby sleep in her arms," Blaine smiled.

"It's..He's cute.." Santana smiled, looking down at Elliot.

Brittany looked over at her fiancée. "I think you look beautiful holding him.."

Santana blushed lightly. "Thank you.."

Brittany kissed her cheek before resting her head on her shoulder.

"Why don't you let us babysit tonight?" The blonde asked. "You two look like you could use a night off."

Blaine looked at Kurt. They hadn't spent a night without Elliot. "W-What do you think..?"

"I don't know.." Kurt said softly.

"Look, I grew up with five younger siblings..We'll be able to take care of him." Santana smiled.

"It's not that.." Blaine said. "We trust you. We just haven't spent time away from him.."

"Baby..I think He'll be fine for one night..Besides..I miss the nights where we have the apartment all to ourselves.." Kurt said, running a finger down Blaine's chest.

Blaine nodded. "You can stop by our place and pick up some clothes, food, and toys. Oh, and his blanket. He loves his blanket. And call us if you need anything at all.."

Santana nodded as Brittany bounced happily.

Blaine took a deep breath, not sure how he'd be able to sleep without Elliot in his crib. The rest of the reception was perfect, Kurt and Blaine giving their speeches before Santana and Brittany followed them to the apartment and got Elliot's things.

"Are you sure..?" Blaine asked again as the girls got ready to leave.

"Baby..I'm sure everything will be fine..I know we've never been away from him for a night..But I think this will be good for us.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down, pursing his lips. "Okay.."

"We don't have to if you're this uncomfortable Blaine." Kurt said, looking at his husband with sincere eyes.

"No..You're right. And I'll have to get used to it because of work.." He said, stepping forward and kissing his son. "Daddy loves you baby.. I'll see you tomorrow.."

Elliot gave a small, sleepy smile before turning his head to bury his face in Brittany's neck. Kurt kissed him as well before the girls left. Blaine bit his lip, holding back a few tears as he looked at the door. "Baby.." Kurt said softly, knowing that look on his husband's face. Blaine shook his head, trying to keep it in. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. "It's okay.."

Blaine gasped, letting the tears fall. "W-What if he needs us? What if he gets scared because we aren't there?"

"Then Brittany will call us and let us talk to him.." Kurt soothed.

"O-Okay.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before wiping his tears. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry.."

"Why baby?.." Kurt said quietly.

"Crying.."

"Don't be..I understand..It's hard for me too.."

"What do we do now?" Blaine asked.

"Well..I don't want to push you into anything ..But..We do have the apartment to ourselves.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

A smile slowly spread across Blaine's face. "Very true.."

Kurt's grin grew as he ran his hands through Blaine's curls. "And well..I have to admit..I do miss the..Hot, kinky sex.." He said lowly.

Blaine's breathing went deeper. "What do you miss the most..?"

Kurt pressed his body to Blaine's. "The way you tease me..The toys..The handcuffs..Being able to scream..Oh baby..I miss screaming your name so much.." Kurt moaned.

"Well you're in luck. I'm going to tease you more than you've ever been before.." Blaine growled.

Kurt shivered, tightening his hand in Blaine's curls. "Oh god yes.."

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's body, settling them on his ass and squeezing roughly.

Kurt's head fell back. "Oh..Blaine.."

Blaine leaned in, biting his husband's neck. "Yeah baby?"

Kurt moaned loudly. "Feels so good.."

Blaine reached down to Kurt's thighs, picking him up and carrying him to their bed. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as they walked, wrapping his legs around his husband. Blaine laid them down, keeping his lips attached to Kurt's as he climbed on top of him. Kurt toed off his shoes, reaching up to untie Blaine's bow tie. Blaine worked on Kurt's tie before quickly getting to work on his buttons. They both quickly undressed each other, tossing their clothes about the room. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, making sure to leave his mark. Kurt moaned, arching his back. "Blaine..Fuck.."

"Hold on baby.." Blaine said, getting up and heading into the closet.

Kurt nodded, watching his husband. Blaine returned with four ties and a scarf, along with the plug and lube, as he smiled wide. Kurt shivered with excitement, smiling back at Blaine. Blaine tied Kurt's wrists and ankles to the bed posts before climbing back on top of him. Kurt pulled lightly on the ties, testing them before rolling his hips up.

"Are they too tight?" Blaine asked.

"No, they're perfect." Kurt said.

Blaine grinned, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it so Kurt couldn't see. "How's that?"

Kurt sighed happily arching his back as he thought of what was to come, "So good.."

Blaine leaned down, whispering in Kurt's ear, "Relax," before sucking the lobe between his teeth.

Kurt shivered at the feel of Blaine's breath on his ear, rolling his body slightly.

Blaine breathed hotly into Kurt's ear, moving down to his neck and biting lightly.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine smiled to himself, slowly working his way down to Kurt's nipples, licking, sucking and nipping at each one.

Kurt pulled at the ties, gasping sharply.

Blaine moaned around the hardening nub. He loved taking control like this.

Kurt whimpered at the sound. "Baby.."

Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's stomach. He traced over his hip bones and the beautiful tattoos.

Kurt's breathing grew deeper as Blaine moved further down.

Blaine kissed the skin where his thigh and waist met, getting teasingly close to what Kurt wanted.

"Blaine..Please.." Kurt gasped.

"Patience baby," Blaine grinned, continuing his work.

Kurt gasped, biting his lip as a small moan escaped.

Blaine moved to the other side, doing the same before positioning himself between Kurt's thighs. He gave his husband a few light strokes before licking up the underside of his throbbing cock, from base to tip.

Kurt shuddered. "O-Oh fuck..Blaine.."

He swirled his tongue around the leaking head before working his way back down, licking the seam of his balls and taking one into his mouth.

Kurt moaned loudly, writhing against the bed as incoherencies flew from his lips.

Blaine sucked the other into his mouth as well, moaning around the flesh.

Kurt panted harshly, pulling against the ties as he moaned Blaine's name.

Blaine spread Kurt's thighs as he pulled off, leaning down further to lightly circle Kurt's hole.

"Holy fuck!" Kurt cried, arching off the bed.

"So sexy," Blaine whispered, pressing on his perineum.

Kurt whimpered, pushing his hips down towards Blaine.

Blaine pulled back, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers.

"Ohgod..Thank you.." Kurt gasped as he heard the pop of the lube cap.

Blaine chuckled darkly as he slowly slid a finger in. "We haven't even started baby."

Kurt moaned at his husband's words, before whimpering softly at the intrusion.

Blaine work his finger slowly, watching his husband's face.

Kurt's lips were parted, gasping for air as small breathy moans escaped his lips.

"So beautiful," Blaine said softly before adding another finger.

Kurt moaned loudly. "Blaine! Fuck me..Fuck me please.."

He scissored his fingers, stretching his husband and adding a third.

Kurt was writhing at this point, begging for Blaine with everything he had.

Blaine pulled out, stepping off the bed so Kurt couldn't tell what he was doing.

Kurt felt the bed raise up. "Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer, wanting to keep Kurt guessing as he slicked up the plug.

Kurt laid back on the bed, chest still heaving as he waited for his husband. "Baby.."

Blaine held back a giggled as he stepped toward the bed. "Spread your legs."

Kurt did as he was told as much as he could.

Blaine placed the toy at his entrance. "You ready baby?"

Kurt gasped as he realized what it was. "Ohmygodpleaseyes.."

Blaine smiled as he slowly pressed in.

Kurt gasped softly, bearing down on the toy.

Blaine bit his lip as the toy disappeared inside Kurt.

Kurt moaned, rocking his hips.

Blaine straddled his husband, grinding down against him as he turned the toy on low.

Kurt inhaled sharply, wishing he could reach out and touch

Blaine moaned as his cock glided with Kurt's. "Baby.."

"Blaine..Ohgod..So hot.." Kurt whined.

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "I want to ride you.."

"Please..Oh fuck..Please baby.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine grabbed the lube and slicked up his husband. He took the scarf off of Kurt so he could watch.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust blown eyes, only a small ring of blue visible.

Blaine slid a finger inside himself, loving how Kurt looked at him.

Kurt licked his lips, gasping as the plug shifted inside of him.

Blaine stretched himself quickly. He wiped his hand on the sheet before lowering himself on Kurt.

Kurt gasped, thrusting up.

Blaine let out a loud cry at the fast intrusion. "Fuck!"

Kurt groaned at both of the pleasures that flew through him at the quick movement, his eyes locked on Blaine.

Blaine tightened his thighs so Kurt couldn't move. "Wait.."

Kurt whined, his eyebrows knitting together in distress. "Why?.."

"I need a minute.." Blaine breathed out.

"Oh..Sorry baby.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine got used to the stretch and slowly started moving his hips.

Kurt moaned softly, moving with Blaine.

Blaine started a steady rhythm, his hands roaming over his own chest.

"You're so hot baby.." Kurt gasped as Blaine rode him.

Blaine moaned as he reached his abs. "Feels so good.."

Kurt bit his lip. Fuck he wished he could touch those gorgeous abs...

Blaine leaned back, his hands pressing into the mattress. "Oh god..Baby..."

Kurt growled, watching as he slid in and out of his husband. "Shit..So hot.."

Blaine reached down, turning the plug on high as he sped up.

Kurt cried out, his back arching as Blaine bounced on him and the vibrations flew through his body. It was all so intense and amazing. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Blaine groaned as He started to pump himself. "Fuck! Kurt! I'm close.."

"B-Blaine..So am I..Ah! Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine tightened his grip. "Cum for me Kurt.."

Kurt's moans grew louder as he threw his head back, cumming deep inside of Blaine as his orgasm hit him hard.

Blaine reveled in Kurt's moans, arching his back and screaming his husband's name as he came.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine cum on his stomach and chest.

They rode out their orgasms together. "Holy shit.." Blaine breathed out.

"C'mere.." Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine turned the plug off before leaning down.

Kurt lifted his head, kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled as he untied his husband.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, sighing happily.

"I've missed that.."

"Me too.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "Remember making me wear it to work?"

"Mmm..I do.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine shook his head, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"Mmm..I do.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine shook his head, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"Why are you acting embarrassed?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know," Blaine said.

"You're cute.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine sighed. "I miss all of that.."

"Me too.." Kurt said, petting Blaine's curls.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "Promise me we won't lose this?"

"We'll never lose this.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded, holding his husband close.

"Just because we're not able to do this all of the time doesn't mean we'll ever stop wanting each other that way.." Kurt assured.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.


	13. Chapter 13

-One year later-  
>"Daddy!" Elliot yelled as he toddled out of his room. "Daddy!"<p>

Kurt hurried over, looking down at his son. "What is it baby?"

"No. Other Daddy." Elliot pouted.

"Daddy Blaine is at work sweetie.." Kurt sighed picking him up.

"No! Daddy!" Elliot groaned.

Kurt tried bringing his son to his chest. "What do you want baby?"

"Daddy!"

"He's at work, Elliot.."

Elliot growled, wiggling in Kurt's arms before his father sighed. "Do you want to listen to Daddy's records?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Kurt asked, trying to soothe him by running a hand through his hair.

"I jut want daddy!" Elliot said, pouting his lips.

Kurt sighed, holding Elliot close and going to sit on the couch. "Baby..Daddy isn't here..okay?..He'll be here at four.."

Elliot wriggled out of Kurt's arms and scurried over to the other side of the couch.

Kurt held back a frustrated groan, his head falling back on the couch. "Elliot.."

Elliot didn't say anything. He just looked over at Kurt.

"Come here."

Elliot sighed, scooting over to his father.

"Thank you.." Kurt said. "Now what do you need from Daddy Blaine?"

"Just daddy.."

"You miss him?.." Kurt asked softy.

Elliot nodded as he looked down.

"C'mere.." Kurt said, pulling him into his lap. "I miss him too.."

"Why does he **always** work?"

"He works at school. He's a teacher. He has to be there for the other kids.." Kurt explained.

"B-But he's my daddy.." Elliot whispered.

"I know baby..But at school he's the other kids' teacher..He helps them learn about music. It's his job." Kurt said softly.

Elliot just nodded, cuddling up to Kurt. "I miss him..He's silly.."

"Silly?.." Kurt asked.

"When he with me. Now he never home."

"You know what? When you turn five, you'll get to go see him every day.." Kurt smiled.

Elliot perked up. "Really?"

"Yup." Kurt smiled.

Elliot relaxed as he cuddled with Kurt.

"I love you Elliot." Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.

Elliot giggled. "Love you daddy."

Kurt grinned, "How about we make some cookies for daddy when he gets home?.."

"Yeah!"

"Come on my little man.." Kurt grinned, picking him up as he stood.

Elliot squealed as Kurt carried him. He loved baking with his daddy.

"What kind of cookies do you wanna make?" Kurt asked.

Peanut butter and CHOCOLATE!" Elliot said excitedly as Kurt set him on the counter.

Kurt giggled. "Sounds good." He smiled as he got out the supplies.

Elliot smiled as he watched. "think daddy will like them?"

"I think he'll love them." Kurt said, kissing his nose.

The two-year-old blushed as he looked down, reminding Kurt of his husband.

Kurt smiled softly, hugging him. "Come on, let's get started."

Elliot helped his dad put the batter together as he hummed.

Kurt smiled down at Elliot as the little boy sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to himself.

Elliot glanced up, grinning when Kurt turned away for a moment. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a little of the cookie dough and popped it into his mouth.

Kurt turned back and laughed as he saw Elliot reaching back for more. "What are you doing?" Kurt chuckled, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Nothing," Elliot giggled.

"Mhmm." Kurt smiled, grabbing the cookie sheet.

"It's good daddy." Elliot smiled.

"It is, but it'll be better as cookies."

Elliot nodded as Kurt went to put them in the oven. "Careful daddy. That's **hot**!"

"It is hot!" Kurt smiled, slipping into the oven and closing it.

"What do we do now?" Elliot asked.

"We wait." Kurt said, picking Elliot up.

"Daddy?" Elliot said.

"Yes sweetie?.." Kurt asked.

Elliot looked up at his father and gave him that innocent look that he learned Kurt couldn't resist. "Can we go swimming tomorrow?"

Kurt grinned tomorrow was Saturday. "Okay.."

Elliot threw his arms around Kurt. "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome sweetheart." Kurt said softly.

Elliot ran off to his room and grabbed his toy keyboard before lugging it to the living room. "I'm gonna play a real one someday."

"Really?" Kurt grinned.

"Just like daddy," Elliot smiled.

Kurt giggled as Elliot tapped on the keys randomly.

"Do you like it?" the little boy smiled.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"You want to play?"

Kurt nodded, playing the first few notes of Defying Gravity.

Elliot smiled at the familiar tune. "Will you sing?"

"You want me to?" Kurt asked softly.

Elliot nodded as he watched Kurt play.

Kurt smiled, continuing to play as he began to sing. _  
>"I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try I'll never know.."<em>

Elliot settled himself in Kurt's lap, snuggling up to him as he listened.

_"Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost.."<em> Kurt sang quietly.

Elliot smiled, singing the next line, the only words he knew of the song.

_"I think I'll try defying gravity."_ Elliot sang.

"That's so good Elliot.." Kurt smiled.

Elliot blushed. "Thank you daddy."

Kurt smiled, kissing his forehead as Elliot patted the keys. They took the cookies out later and Kurt looked down at his son.  
>"Why don't we go to the park while these cool?.."<p>

"Yeah!" Elliot said, jumping excitedly.

Kurt smiled," go get your snow boots and coat."

Elliot ran off to his room, pulling his boots on and grabbing his coat. "Ready!"

Kurt smiled, putting on his coat and scarf before picking him up. "Let's go.."

"Will you push me on the swing?" Elliot asked when they got there.

"Of course." Kurt said glad there was only a light dusting of snow on the ground.

Elliot grinned as Kurt set him on the swing.

"You ready?.." Kurt smiled, pulling him back a bit.

"Yeah!" Elliot said, squealing as Kurt let go.

Kurt continued to push Elliot, helping him down as he told Kurt he wanted to slide. When Elliot got there, he got a confused look on his face before walking under the slide.

"Elliot?" Kurt called, walking over.

Elliot emerged, holding a small bundle of black, white, and gray fur.

"Look daddy! He's like a little tiger!" Elliot smiled, petting the Bengal kitten in his arms.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is that a cat?"

Elliot nodded, holding the kitten close. "Can I keep him daddy? Please? Look, he's so cold.."

"Let me see him.." Kurt said, taking the shivering ball of fur from him.

She purred quietly, nuzzling against Kurt's neck.

"She likes you!" Elliot grinned.

Kurt smiled lightly at the skinny shivering kitten in his arms. "You need a home huh?.."

"Can we keep him?" Elliot asked.

Kurt sighed, looking down at Elliot. "I don't know.."

"Daddy he needs us.."

Kurt bit his lip. "Okay.."

Elliot bounced happily. "Thank you daddy!"

Kurt smiled, "Come on. Let's get him home..."

Elliot rambled on and on about the kitten until they got home. "Can we call him..McQueen? That's your favorite, right daddy?"

"That's right baby..We can name him that." Kurt grinned as they walked inside.

Elliot smiled. "She's so pretty.'

"Okay, we need to find out if it's a boy or girl first.." Kurt giggled.

"How?" Elliot asked.

Kurt picked the cat up and examined her closely. "Well..She has three colors, so she's a girl." He smiled.

Elliot looked up at Kurt. "You can tell by the colors?"

"If cats have more than three colors they're girls. Kurt smiled. "So let's set up a bed for Miss McQueen."

Elliot nodded as he took her back.

Kurt set up a small pile of blankets and laid the weak little kitten in them, wrapping her up before heating up a small bowl of milk.

Elliot laid down next to her and petted her softly.

The kitten slowly crawled over to the milk, starting to drink it slowly as Kurt sat down next to them.

"How long until Daddy comes home?"

"He should be here any minute.." Kurt said.

Elliot smiled wide. He couldn't wait to show Blaine his new friend.

"So are you gonna help us take care of him?" Kurt asked.

"Everyday," Elliot said happily.

"Good.." Kurt smiled, standing and going to put the cookies on a plate.

Blaine came home a few minutes later and Elliot ran to the door. "Daddy!"

"Hey!" Blaine grinned, picking Elliot up and kissing his cheeks.

"We made cookies for you and I have something to show you!" Elliot grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"What's that?" Blaine smiled.

Elliot told Blaine where to go and pointed to the little kitten on the floor.

"Oh..A-A cat?" Blaine asked, looking at the animal on the floor.

"Yes!" Elliot said happily.

"Wow!.." Blaine said, feigning enthusiasm. God, he could already feel his eyes starting to itch.

"Isn't she pretty?"

"Gorgeous.." Blaine said as he Set Elliot down.

Kurt came into the living room. "Hey baby."

"Hey.." Blaine said, walking over to his husband before speaking in a hushed voice. "You didn't tell me you were getting a cat.."

"We found her at the park. She was so cold and skinny. Elliot found her. Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I..Ugh..I never told you..But..I'm..I'm really allergic to cats.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh god..I'm going to have to take the cat away. He's going to be so upset. I'll tell him..We'll find somewhere for her to go. You can stay in the bedroom while I clean..Oh god. I'm so sorry, Blaine.." Kurt said in a frantic rush.

"No, no..Nononono..Kurt. Stop." Blaine said hushing him.

"B-But you'll get sick.."

"But Elliot's so happy with her..It's fine..I just sneeze a little and it kind of irritates my eyes. I'll be okay..Just..Let Elliot have her." Blaine said.

"Blaine..you'll be miserable at home," Kurt said seriously.

"I'll be happy as long as he is.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive.."

Kurt sighed, looking down at their son.

"Look Daddies! Walk!" Elliot grinned, patting his lap and smiling as McQueen started to walk towards him.

Blaine smiled. "That's great baby."

"You love her?" Elliot smiled.

"Not as much as I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband. "You should've seen him earlier. He brought out his little keyboard and said he was going to be just like you."

"You did?" Blaine smiled.

"Just like you, Daddy." Elliot smiled, picking up the kitten.

"He's so adorable.." Kurt whispered.

"He is.." Blaine smiled.

"Wanna hold the kitty?" Elliot asked Blaine.

"Oh. Oh no sweetheart..I'm okay." Blaine said softly.

"Did you have a cookie? We made them for you."

"I'd love one.." Blaine smiled.

Kurt went back to the kitchen and brought back a cookie for Blaine and Elliot.

"Thank you.." Blaine smiled, taking a bite. "Ohmygod..These are amazing."

"You like them?" Elliot grinned.

"They're delicious." Blaine smiled.

Elliot set McQueen down and walked over to Blaine and held his arms up.

Blaine bit his lip, seeing that Elliot was covered in cat hair, but bent down, picking him up anyway.

"Baby you're going to be sick.."

"I'm fine.." Blaine said, waving Kurt off as he kissed Elliot's cheek.

Kurt sighed. "Alright."

"What did you and daddy do today?.."

"Hmm we played the piano and daddy pushed me on the swing. Oh! He's taking me swimming tomorrow! Will you come daddy? Pleeeaaassseee?"

"Of course I will.." Blaine smiled.

"I missed you," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck

"I missed you too.." Blaine smiled before turning his head to sneeze.

"Bless you!" Elliot giggled.

"Thanks.." Blaine sighed, sniffing before sneezing again.

"Blaine." Kurt groaned.

"I'm fine." Blaine sniffed.

"You're ridiculous." Kurt sighed.

"Because I want to hold our son?" Blaine giggled.\

"No. That you're making yourself sick."

"I'll be okay.." Blaine sighed.

Kurt just shook his head as he walked over to the couch.

"Daddy's sick?.." Elliot asked.

"No," Blaine said at the same time Kurt said, "Yes."

Elliot raised a little eyebrow, reminding Blaine of Kurt. "Huh?"

"Daddy is fine," Blaine said before turning his head to sneeze again.

"You're sick.." Elliot said.

"I'll be okay baby," Blaine said softly.

Elliot pouted. "Why are you sick?"

Blaine didn't want to hurt his son so he lied. "Sometimes people just get sick.."

"I help you get better.." Elliot smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine said, kissing Elliot's cheek. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Stories!"

Blaine grinned. "Which one first?"

"Sleepy Beauty." Elliot said.

Blaine carried him to his room and settled down after grabbing the book.

"Can I turn the pages?" Elliot asked, sitting in Blaine's lap.

"Of course you can baby," Blaine said softly and started reading.

Elliot listened carefully, turning the pages when Blaine told him to.

Blaine changed his voice with each character, making his son giggle.

"You good at stories Daddy."

"Thank you, Elliot," Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome."

Blaine kissed his chestnut curls and got back to reading.

Before the end of the book Dylan was bouncing in Blaine's lap, pointing to the pictures as Blaine read.

Blaine held back a chuckle as he got closer to the end.

"Does he save her?" Elliot asked, even though he'd heard this story hundreds of times.

"You'll see sweetie, Blaine said before continuing.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against the doorway, watching his family.

Blaine smiled at his husband as he read the part with the kiss.

Elliot looked at the pages with wonder and smiled as Blaine finished. "Daddy?.."

"Yes baby?"

"Will you tell a story with two princes?..Like you and Daddy?.." Elliot asked, rubbing his little palms over the prince on the cover.

Blaine smiled softly. "I can make one up if you want."

Elliot nodded, grinning.

Blaine held their son close. "The once was a young boy named Ethan. He was sixteen and went to a private school. He was handsome young man and was the head of the school's choir." Blaine started, looking up and winking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled along with Elliot. "And?" The child asked.

"Well. He was getting ready to perform one of his favorite songs at the school. He was heading down the staircase when another young man stopped him. Ethan turned around and saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His mouth dropped slightly as he took in the other boy's appearance. 'Excuse me. Umm, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here,' the boy said. Ethan stuck out his hand and introduced himself. The gorgeous boy shook Ethan's hand, 'Aiden.' he said before asking what was going on. Ethan simply explained that the choir group was giving a performance. They were kind of like rock stars at the school."

Elliot smiled wide. "Rock stars?"

"Yes," Blaine chuckled. "The students loved watching them. Ethan grabbed the boy's hand and took him on a short cut to the senior commons. He led Aiden to the crowd and stepped into place with the other singers."

Elliot bounced a bit, excited about where this was going.

"But Ethan could be a little clueless. He sang with the others, looking at the new kid through most of the flirty song. What he didn't know was that it was the start of something he had never imagined." Blaine continued. "They started hanging out more and more. Learning more about each other. They even knew each other's coffee order. Well one day..it was close to valentine's day. And remember how clueless I said Ethan was?"

Elliot nodded, looking up at his daddy.

"Well he planned for the Warblers, including Aiden, to go sing to another guy. An older guy that he thought he liked. Aiden had a huge crush on Ethan," Blaine said, smiling wide.

"But Ethan didn't like him?" Elliot asked.

"He did. But he didn't know it yet. He thought he had liked the boy they were singing to. But after that, Ethan was turned down."

"Oh no!"

Blaine nodded. "Yup. Then Aiden confronted him though. He told Ethan how he felt. But Ethan still didn't understand his own feelings. They continued hanging out though. They were best friends."

"But love.." Elliot sighed.

"I know. Ethan couldn't see what was right in front of him. The two boys were at a meeting with the Warblers when Aiden had told everyone about Pavarotti. That was his bird. He had passed away. So Aiden sang a song. You remember the song Blackbird that Daddy likes?" Blaine asked.

"Black bird." He smiled, clapping.

"Yes baby," Blaine smiled. "Aiden sang it for everyone. And in that moment Ethan saw it. It was like seeing him for the first time. Everything in that moment changed." he said, looking at his husband.

Kurt smiled, looking down and blushing.

"Afterwards, Aiden was decorating Pavarotti's casket and Ethan found him. You see, Ethan had asked Aiden to do a duet with him for a competition. And Aiden wanted to know why. Ethan looked up at the beautiful, pale boy in front of him and said 'Aiden, there is a moment...when you say to yourself, 'Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do Blackbird this week..that was a moment for me...about you. You move me, Aiden. And doing this duet with you would be just another excuse to spend more time with you.' and do you know what he did then?" Blaine asked his son.

"Kiss!"

"That's right," Blaine grinned. "Ethan leaned in and kissed Kurt...I-I mean Aiden.."

"Daddy?"

Blaine giggled. "Yes daddy."

Elliot giggled. "Good story.."

"Very good story," Blaine agreed.

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.  
>"Kiss!" Elliot squealed.<p>

Blaine chuckled, kissing his husband again.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, smiling to himself as he sighed softly.

"And still the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Daddy why you crying?" Elliot asked as he walked over to Kurt's lap.

"I'm happy.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you daddy.."

"I love you too sweetie.." Kurt said, kissing his head.

"You too Daddy. Come here," Elliot smiled, holding his hand out.

Kurt grabbed Elliot's hand.

"No," Elliot giggled from Kurt's lap. "Daddy!"

Blaine chuckled, scooting closer.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Blaine, giving his cheek a sloppy wet kiss.

Blaine smiled. "Thank you." He chuckled.

"Welcome daddy."

"Come on, it's time to get you a bath." Kurt said, picking Elliot up.

"No!" Elliot protested.

"For me baby?" Blaine asked.

"No! No bath!" Elliot groaned.

"Please baby."

Elliot growled, making himself go limp in Kurt's arms.

"It won't take long." Kurt said.

"Don't wanna."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I wanna play!" Elliot sighed dramatically.

"We can play after."

"Noooo.."

Blaine groaned. "Elliot."

Elliot mumbled under his breath as Kurt stood.

"Come on." Blaine said sternly.

"But Daaddyyy.."

"If you let me give you a bath, show you how to play on the big keyboard," Blaine smiled.

Elliot perked up, grinning. "Okay!"

Blaine chuckled, getting up and starting a bubble bath.

Kurt carried Elliot to the bath while he bounced in his father's arms.

"I like the keyboard," Elliot grinned.

"I know you do sweetheart." Kurt smiled.

Elliot hugged Kurt before being set in the tub.

"Bubbles!" He squealed.

"I'm gonna go get started on dinner." Kurt said as Blaine started to wash him.

"Okay baby," Blaine smiled.

Kurt leaned down, kissing him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, my prince."

Kurt grinned, kissing him again before going to the kitchen.

"Daddy said when I'm five,I can go to work with you," Elliot said as he splashed around.

"That's right. But you'll only see me for a little while." Blaine said.

"Why?"

"Because I'll only be your music teacher, not your regular teacher." Blaine said softly.

"But I want you to be my teacher," Elliot said, a small pout on his lips.

"I'll be your music teacher." Blaine said.

"All day daddy.."

"I know..I wish I was your teacher too..But all of the kindergarten teachers are really nice. You'll love them." Blaine said softly.

"I love you.." Elliot said quietly.

"I love you too, Elliot." Blaine said, looking down at his son.

"Are you and daddy really princes?"

"No, not really.." Blaine chuckled.

Elliot frowned. "Okay.."

"But Daddy Kurt is." Blaine said smiling.

"Really?" the little boy asked.

"Really." Blaine said. "But don't tell him I told you. It's a secret."

Elliot put a finger over his lips. "Secret."

"That's right." Blaine giggled as he started to wash his curls.

"Does that mean I'll be one?" Elliot asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, it does." Blaine whispered back.

Elliot grinned. "That means I'm extra special."

"Yes you are." Blaine said, kissing his forehead. "My extra special boy."

Elliot giggled, bringing one of his action figures out of the water. "Aaahhh! He's gonna get you daddy!"

"Oh no! Don't let him get me!" Blaine said, pretending to be afraid.

Elliot stood up, crouching down before jumping into his father and getting him all wet.

"Elliot!" Blaine said, unable to hold back a small laugh.

Elliot laughed loudly, wriggling out of Blaine's grip and running out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Hey daddy!" he giggled, turning around and wiggling his little behind when Kurt looked at him. "Look what I can do!"

"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed as Blaine jogged in behind Elliot.

"Shaking my booty!" Elliot said before giving a shrill laugh and running between Blaine's legs.

"Elliot!" Blaine chuckled, trying to grab his son.

"Can't catch me!" the little boy giggled as he ran.

"Yes I can!" Blaine laughed, scooping Elliot up.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" Elliot screamed as Blaine blew a raspberry on his stomach. "That tickles!"

"C'mon. Let's finish your bath."

"I'm cleeeeaaannn daddy!"

"Well we have to dry you then, wiggle worm." Blaine smiled, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Wiggle worm," Elliot giggled.

"Yes." Blaine smiled, setting him down and drying him with his favorite towel. The one with the little dinosaur hood attached.

"RAWR," The little boy growled.

"Scary!" Blaine smiled as he picked him up.

Elliot smiled, resting his little head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Dinner's ready whenever you are!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

They all took their places at the table and Elliot pushed his plate away.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking over at Elliot.

"Don't want it."

"You love spaghetti." Blaine said.

"No." Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Elliot, eat your dinner, I'm not making anything else." Kurt said, looking at their son.

Elliot crossed his arms, refusing to eat.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine sighed. "Elliot. Eat or you're going straight to bed."

Elliot got a tiny smirk and pushed his plate onto the floor.

"Elliot!" Kurt scolded loudly.

The two-year-old just glared at his father.

Kurt stood, going to grab his son to spank him but he jumped down from the chair.

"No!"

Blaine got up and cornered his son. He picked him up and looked into his eyes. "Do **not** talk to your father that way."

Elliot kicked at Blaine struggling to get free. "No!"

"Elliot! If you don't stop, you will get whooped. Do you want that?" Blaine said.

Elliot said nothing as he continued to grunt, slapping at Blaine's arms. "Let go!"

Blaine bent his son over and spanked him once.

Elliot scrambled away from Blaine and looked up at him with those big hazel eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. He started to cry loudly before running away from his parents and into his room.

Blaine dropped to the floor, his heart feeling like it was ripping apart as his son's face filled his mind.

Kurt looked down at Blaine before kneeling next to him. "It's okay Blaine.."

Blaine just shook his head. "Go check on him."

Kurt sighed, nodding and walking back into Elliot's room. "Elliot?.." Kurt asked quietly.

He didn't respond. The little boy just sniffled from where he was curled up on the opposite side of his bed.

Kurt sat down next to Elliot. "You know Daddy and I never want to hurt you.."

Elliot shook his head as he stared at the floor.

"Come here.." Kurt said quietly.

Elliot crawled into Kurt's lap, burying his face in his father's chest.

Kurt rubbed up and down Elliot's back, sighing softly. "Baby..When Daddy and I tell you to do something you need to listen to us.." He said.

Elliot nodded. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay baby boy..Now go apologize to Daddy Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Elliot got up and slowly walled back to the kitchen. "Daddy..?"

Blaine was on his knees, cleaning the spilled spaghetti off of the floor when he looked up, seeing Elliot. "Yes?"

"I sorry daddy.." Elliot whispered, on the verge of tears again.

"Come here.." Blaine said quietly.

Elliot bit his lip as he walked closer.

Blaine held out his hand to Elliot, looking into his eyes.

Elliot took his hand. "D-Do you still...love me, daddy?"

"Of course I still love you..I'll always love you..No matter what.." Blaine whispered, sitting back on his haunches and pulling Elliot into his lap.

"I'm sorry daddy..I listen now.." Elliot said, clinging to Blaine.

"It's okay..It's okay baby.." Blaine said softly, kissing his curls as he held him close.

Elliot nodded. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Elliot..I never want to hurt you.."

"I know," Elliot whispered.

Blaine nodded, resting his lips in Elliot's hair and sighing softly.

"Hey daddy..?"

"Yes?"

"Will you play the piano for me..?"

"Of course.." Blaine smiled.

Elliot hugged his father tightly.

Blaine hugged him back before Elliot helped him clean and the small family gathered in the living room.

Elliot looked up at Blaine. "Can you play the Bella song?" he asked, referring to Bella's lullaby from Twilight and causing Kurt to roll his eyes playfully.

Blaine nodded, smiling wide as he pulled him into his lap on the piano stool and began to play softly.

Elliot nuzzled against Blaine, closing his eyes and humming.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, smiling as he played.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. He loved listening to Blaine play.

Blaine looked back down as he played the beautiful song. He knew Kurt had a weakness for piano. Truth be told it was his favorite thing to play.

Elliot gave a small yawn as he cuddled himself in Blaine's lap.

Blaine gave a small smile as he played a bit softer, looking down at his son.

Kurt walked over and started to massage Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked up at Kurt before turning his head to kiss his knuckles softly. he played for a little while longer before tapping out the last notes.

"Is he sleeping?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah.."Blaine whispered, picking him up.

Kurt kissed his forehead softly. "Goodnight my sweet angel."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Kurt was awake before Blaine and smiled, kissing his chest softly.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath and groaned.

Kurt kissed up to his jaw and then to his lips.

Blaine sighed softly. "Mmm Kurt.."

"Yes baby?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine hummed quietly, wrapping himself around his husband.

Kurt grinned kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine absently traced little patterns on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, sighing softly.

Blaine made a small noise of approval before his body going relaxed with sleep again.

Kurt pulled back and smiled, unable to stop the small giggle that escaped him as Blaine started to snore softly. It was his day off. Kurt decided he would let him sleep in a while longer.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, nuzzling against his neck.

Kurt brought a hand up, stroking Blaine's hair softly as he slept in his arms.

A little while later, Blaine slowly woke up, arching his back as he stretched.

Kurt smiled. "Good morning sleepy head.."

"Ssshhh.." Blaine whispered, rolling on top of his husband.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, looking up at him and biting his lip.

"Kiss me," Blaine smiled sleepily.

Kurt giggled, leaning up to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed into the kiss. It had been a while since they had time to just kiss.

Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's hair as their lips moved together slowly, perfect together.

Blaine ground his hips down, moaning against Kurt's lips.

Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine's hair lightly.

Blaine let out a loud whine when the door burst open. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Kurt sighed softly, but smiled, looking over at their son. "Good morning little one.."

"Come on! You said we could go swimming!"

"It's only nine. Let your daddies wake up." Kurt said, stretching as Blaine rolled off of him.

Elliot grunted as he pulled himself onto the bed. He pounced onto Blaine.

"Good morning strong man." Blaine said as Elliot sat on his stomach. "Show me your muscles." His father smiled.

Elliot brought his arms up and squeezed his little hands, giving his father his angry face and growling.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "You could beat me up!"

"No. You're a good guy!"

"Well good." Blaine said smiling.

Elliot gasped. "Where's McQueen?"

"She should be sleeping in my office." Kurt said.

"I'm gonna go play with her," Elliot smiled, climbing off the bed.

"Okay.." Kurt said. "Be careful, she's still sick.."

Elliot nodded. "I'll take care of her!"

"Okay baby." Kurt said as Elliot walked out, closing the door.

Blaine groaned. He had forgotten about the cat.

"Look..We can give her to Finn and Rachel.." Kurt said, standing and stretching.

"Elliot will be upset." Blaine said softly.

"Not if we explain to him why.." Kurt said, placing his hands on his tattooed hips.

Blaine licked his lips, trying to push his thoughts aside. "I don't know.."

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly.

"They already tool Eva for us.."

Kurt bit his lip. "True..I just..I don't want you to be sick and miserable all of the time.." He sighed.

"Last night killed me when I saw the look on his face. I don't want to cause that again." Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine..What happened last night was sad, but we're still going to have to discipline him. And as for the cat..I'm not really sure right now." Kurt sighed, pulling off his t shirt.

Blaine just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"Because..I know how you are about discipline..I just don't want him to think he can do whatever he wants.." Kurt sighed.

"I understand he needs it..But..last night..he..he.." Blaine trailed off, feeling the tears stinging his eyes.

Kurt sat down on the bed. "What is it baby?.."

"H-He asked if I still loved him..He thought I didn't.." Blaine breathed out, gasping as the tears finally came.

Kurt pulled Blaine close, stroking his hair. "He knows you love him.."

"But he doubted it, Kurt.."

"He was scared..You've never spanked him before..He did the same thing the first time I did it.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blinked away his tears. "You had to?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm here with him all day while you're at work..I was on the phone with work and to get my attention he started grabbing the books off of the bookshelf and throwing them. I tried to get him to stop and he threw one at me." He said.

"I'm sorry..I should be here more.."

"Blaine, that was really the only time..You have work. It's okay." Kurt said softly. "It's not like you're working until three am like you did when we first moved in together."

Blaine swallowed hard. "I just want to give you two everything.."

"You do Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"Thanks Kurt.."

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

They got up and Kurt made breakfast before they got ready to go to the pool.

Blaine kept sniffling and sneezing as he held his son. "Are you excited buddy?"

"Yes! Floaties!" He squealed, flapping his arms that had water wings on them.

Blaine chuckled before sneezing again. "You like them?"

"Yes!"

Kurt sighed. "Are you okay Blaine?.."

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm good."

Kurt sighed, giving him the look that he learned meant: "We'll talk about this later".

They got to the indoor pool downstairs and set their stuff down on a lawn chair. "You ready baby?" Blaine asked his son.

Elliot giggled, running towards the shallow end but not before Blaine scooped him up again.

"No no sweetie. You could get hurt," Blaine said softly before slowly stepping into the pool.

"Ah!" He squealed, giggling as the water touched him.

Blaine chuckled. "Cold, huh?"

"Yes!" He giggled as Kurt pulled his shirt off and got in with them.

Kurt smiled as he saw their son's teeth chattering. "You okay, Elliot?"

"Coooold!" Elliot squealed happily. "Let go daddy!"

Blaine carefully let go, making sure he was okay on his own.

Elliot gasped a bit, kicking his little legs erratically, but the water wings kept him afloat.

Blaine smiled, wrapping himself around his husband and snuffling.

Elliot squealed happily, splashing as he floated around, drifting far enough away until Kurt would pull him back. He floated off on his own and got close enough to the steps to climb out, his gaze set on a pile of toys.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Blaine called.

Elliot didn't answer as he picked up a toy submarine, grinning.

Blaine heard a little boy say that it was his toy. "Elliot, put it down. That's not yours."

"Mine!" Elliot protested, hugging it close.

Blaine started to get out of the pool. "Elliot Cameron Hummel!"

"No, Daddy!" Elliot said, turning away. "Mine!"

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to do this but he knew he'd have to at some point. "Do you want another spanking?"

Elliot, looked up at Blaine, making a small whining noise. "No.."

"Then put it down. We can get you your own toys." Blaine said, walking up to his son.

Elliot took a step back, clutching tighter to the toy.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Put it down now."

Elliot growled, dropping the submarine.

"Thank you baby. Now do you want to swim some more?"

Elliot nodded, walking over to Blaine, but not without making a big show of sighing and stomping over to Blaine.

Blaine had to hold back a giggle at his pout as he followed him back into the water.

Elliot's happy mood returned as they swam a little while longer and Kurt got out as he head his phone ringing with a call from Finn.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey dude." Finn said happily. "Rache wants to know if we could spend the day with the little man."

"Are you sure?" Kurt chuckled. "He's been a handful lately."

"Really? He's never been over here." Finn said.

"It would be nice to have some quiet time.."

"We'd love to have him." Kurt heard Rachel call.

Kurt smiled. "You want to come pick him up?"

"Well **Finn** broke his truck. Is it okay if you or Blaine take him?" Rachel asked, taking the phone from Finn.

"Not a problem. We're at the pool right now so we'll get him washed and ready to go."

"Perfect. See him then. Love you, Kurt." Rachel said happily.

"Love you too," Kurt said before hanging up and walking to the edge of the pool. "Hey Elliot. You wanna see Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes!" He yelled happily.

Kurt giggled. "Come on. Let's go get ready."

They got him dressed and Blaine decided to take him to keep away from the cat hair. Kurt decided to stay and vacuum to try and keep it under control.

Blaine had just dropped Elliot off and decided to go get some groceries. He reached for his wallet and realized he didn't have it. He turned around and headed to the apartment to pick it up.

Kurt decided to go take a shower and while he was showering he decided he missed Blaine..He actually really missed Blaine a lot..And he was taking so long to get back. He started thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him..

Blaine got home a few minutes later. He heard the shower running and decided to pop in to see if Kurt needed anything. When he opened the door, the shower curtain was open just enough to see Kurt. On hand was against the wall, his ass pressed back towards Blaine. Blaine looked down to see Kurt's other hand sliding his blue vibrator in and out of that perfect ass.  
>"Holy shit.."<p>

"Blaine..Blaine..Oh god..Fuck me..Ah!" Kurt whimpered, throwing his head back as he imagined his husband behind him, thrusting into him with his thick cock.

Blaine swallowed hard. He wanted to watch his husband but damn it had been so long. "Kurt.."

Kurt gasped, dropping the toy and scrambling to pick it up as it buzzed on the shower floor. "B-Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled. "I forgot my wallet..but groceries can wait.." he said, pulling off his shirt.

Kurt smiled as he finally picked up the vibrator and turned it off.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," Blaine said as he reached for the button of his jeans.

Kurt leaned back against the shower wall, giving Blaine those bedroom eyes. "You behind me..Fucking me until I can't stand.." Kurt breathed out, running the tip of the toy up and down his hard cock.

Blaine licked his lips. "Fuck I love watching you.."

"Really.." Kurt smiled.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed as he finished undressing.

"C'mere.." Kurt said, setting the vibrator down.

Blaine stepped into the shower, pushing Kurt against the wall.

Kurt gasped, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked to Kurt's lips. "You're so damn sexy.."

"So are you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, grinding his hips onto Kurt's.

Kurt let out a loud moan, kissing Blaine back and rolling his body.

Blaine whimpered. He needed this so badly. He broke the kiss, leaning down to nip at the pale neck.

"Oh god Blaine..I've needed you..Fuck.." Kurt panted, gasping.

Blaine trailed his hands down to Kurt's hips and pulled back to spin him around. He gave Kurt's ass a loud smack. "Mmm, you need me baby?"

"Y-Yes!" Kurt cried.

Blaine ran a finger teasingly down Kurt's ass and slid over his hole.

"Blaine..Please..I need you.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine grinned sinking his teeth into Kurt's neck as he lined himself up.

Kurt gasped, pushing his ass back against Blaine.

Blaine slowly pushed in, groaning as the tight heat surrounded him.

"Oh fuck..Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine pressed in to the hilt, his head falling onto Kurt's shoulder. "Holy shit.."

"F-Fuck me.." Kurt panted.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling out before slamming into him.

Kurt practically screamed, his hands opening and closing on the tile as he searched for something to grab.

"Kurt!" Blaine moaned, finding a steady pace.

Kurt whined loudly, pushing back to meet Blaine's thrusts. "Yes..Yes! Oh god.."

"That's right baby..scream for me.." Blaine breathed out, smacking Kurt's ass.

Kurt breathed in sharply before screaming Blaine's name. It had been so long since he was able to.

Blaine whined as he sped up. Fuck it had been way too long since he had heard and felt this.

"Fuck! God..Blaine! You're so amazing!" Kurt groaned, letting his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed up and down Kurt's neck. "Shit baby you're so hot.."

"Ungh..S-So are you..Oh..Ah!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine groaned as he fucked up into his husband.

Kurt's body jumped with the force of Blaine's thrusts as he felt himself getting closer.

"Baby..oh fuck..you feel so good.."

"S-So do you Blaine..A-Ah..Oh fuck! So big.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine reached around, pumping Kurt with his thrusts. "I'm close baby.."

"M-Me too!.." Kurt whimpered, arching his back as he cried out.

Blaine clutched to Kurt's tattooed hips, his thrusts becoming erratic as he creeped toward the edge.

Kurt reached back, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling hard as he came, screaming his lover's name.

Blaine whined loudly as he came, head resting on Kurt's shoulder and panting harshly.

Kurt smiled as they slowed down, letting the warm water shower over them.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Blaine kissed his husband softly, reaching down to grab a washcloth and washing Kurt.

They spent the day relaxing and lounging around the house, in next to nothing. Later that day, they were lying on the couch, kissing softly when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey, Elliot's getting fussy and is asking for you guys." Finn said.

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Finn said goodbye before Kurt sighed, resting his head on Blaine's bare chest.

"I gotta get dresses baby.." Blaine said quietly.

"I know.." Kurt sighed. "But I'm comfortable.."

Blaine giggled. "Me too."

Kurt grinned, kissing the center of Blaine's chest.

Blaine sighed. "You want to come?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled, sitting up and stretching.

They got dressed and headed to Finn's.

They got Elliot, saying goodbye to Finn and Rachel before walking out to the car. "You hungry Elliot?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Elliot said loudly.

"No sir." Blaine corrected.

"Did you eat?" Kurt asked.

"No sir."

"You don't want dinner?.." Kurt asked.

Elliot shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

Kurt sighed, looking over at Blaine.

"What's wrong, Elliot?" Blaine asked.

"I don't wanna, okay?" the two year old said with more attitude than Kurt and Blaine had ever seen in him.

"Elliot." Kurt said in a lightly scolding tone.

"Yes?"

"Don't use that tone with us."

Elliot sighed, his tone going softer. "I don't wanna eat daddy."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked softly.

Elliot nodded, looking out the window.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, sighing softly.

Blaine bit his lip. What was going on with his son?

When they got home, Kurt gave him a bath and let him watch cartoons in the living room while he made he and Blaine's dinner. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know..That's two nights in a row.." Blaine said quietly.

"Should we..Schedule a doctor's appointment?.." Kurt asked softly.

"I think so," Blaine said, holding back a sneeze.

"And we need to figure out what to do with that cat.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine groaned. "He loves her."

"And I love you and it's making you sick.." Kurt said, sighing.

"Daddy. Can I have food? For McQueen?" Elliot asked.

Blaine nodded, getting up and pouring a small bowl of milk.

"Thank you." Elliot said, carefully carrying the bowl to the office.

Blaine smiled. "He's so sweet."

"He is.." Kurt smiled, plating their food.

"Elliot!" Blaine called after his son.

Elliot toddled out of the room and into the kitchen, looking up at Blaine expectantly.

"You wanna sit with your daddies while we eat?" Blaine asked.

Elliot nodded, climbing into the chair.

"What did you to at Uncle Finn's house?"

"We play football and Aunt Rachel sang songs with me."

"You like when she sings?" Kurt asked.

"She make funny faces." Elliot giggled, playing with the salt shaker.

Blaine chuckled. "Yes she does."

"I wanna sing." Elliot grinned before starting to sing. "Ol' McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I Ohhh."

The two fathers grinned as they listened to their little boy.

Elliot sang through that and his parents clapped for him, smiling wide.

"Did I do good daddy?"

"You did perfectly." Blaine grinned.

Elliot giggled. "Thank you!"

After dinner Kurt tool the plates and asked Blaine to get Elliot ready for bed.  
>"No Daddy! No bed!"<p>

"Yes baby. It's time for bed," Blaine said softly.

"No!" Elliot said, stomping his little foot.

"Hey! What did we tell you about talking back?"

Elliot shook his head, running into the living room.

Blaine sighed. "Elliot. Get back here now."

"No!"

Blaine walked into the living room and looked down at his son. "It's time for bed."

Elliot ran past Blaine again. "Don't wanna!"

Blaine followed after him, finally catching him and picking him up. "You are too much, kid."

"No!" He screamed, trying to push himself away from Blaine.

"What is wrong with you?"

"No bed!"

"You have to baby." Blaine said softly.

"No!" He yelled, pushing at Blaine's face.

Blaine groaned, grabbing his little hands. "Stop it!"

Elliot growled, wiggling to escape Blaine's arms.

"Damn it, Elliot. Why are you doing this?"

"NO BED!" Elliot shrieked.

"It's late. You're going to bed. End of story." Blaine said, heading to Elliot's room.

Elliot pushed at Blaine as he set him in the bed and Kurt sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair as he watched.

"Elliot Cameron!"

Elliot whined, kicking at the blankets and stuffed animals.

Blaine sighed. "I'll lay with you if you want."

"No! No no no no NO!"

"Why won't you go to bed?" Blaine asked.

"Not tired!"

"You need to go to bed Elliot.." Kurt said from the doorway.

"You have to be tired. You went swimming and played football."

"No!" He yelled again, throwing a stuffed animal across the room.

Blaine sighed, taking all of the toys from the bed and setting them on the floor.

Elliot groaned, trying to push Kurt away as he sat on the bed. "No!"

Blaine looked down as his son kicked Kurt's side. He slapped his leg just enough for Elliot to know not to do that. "You do **not** kick your daddy!"

Elliot buried his face in the pillow, whining loudly.

"Whining won't get you anywhere." Kurt said.

Elliot stopped moving as his little hands gripped the pillow and he let out a short, sharp scream into the fabric.

Blaine shook his head. "Come on." he said to Kurt as he got up.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Elliot's head when the two-and-a-half year old reached up, grabbing Kurt's hair and pulling it hard. "God dammit Elliot! Ow! Let go!"

Blaine turned back, getting Kurt free from their son's hand. He turned the little boy over and gave him a couple spankings.

Elliot shrieked, pulling the covers over his head and crying loudly.

"That's what bad boys get. I don't want to hurt you baby. But you have to listen to us. And if you keep being bad, you'll keep getting spanked." Blaine said, his voice soft yet firm.

Elliot said nothing as he curled up in the bed, continuing to cry.

Blaine leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I love you.."

Elliot looked up at Blaine, hazel eyes filled with tears as his bottom lip quivered.

Blaine sighed, laying down next to his son. "I hate doing that baby..But we need you to be a good boy. Do you know what good boys get?"

"What?.." Elliot sniffed.

"They get ice break cream, cookies, going to the park. They have fun. Naughty boys have to stay in their room alone. You don't want that, do you?"

"N-No.." Elliot said as Kurt sat down on the other side of his bed.

"We don't want that either. We want you to have fun and play. But you have to be good.." Blaine said softly.

"Sorry, Daddies.." Elliot whispered.

Kurt wiped the curls away from Elliot's eyes. "It's okay beautiful. Want to sleep with us tonight?"

Elliot nodded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hugging him softly.

"I love you sweetheart," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too Daddy.." Elliot said, sniffing.

Blaine smiled, picking him up and they headed to their room.

"Can McQueen sleep with us daddy?" Elliot asked.

"Not tonight sweetie.." Kurt said softly." McQueen still needs to rest.."

"But he can rest with us.."

"Not tonight.." Kurt said finally, kissing his head as they all lied in the bed.

Elliot sighed. "Okay."

They all lied down together, Elliot cuddled up between them.

Blaine kissed them both. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too.."

"Love you too Daddy!"

Blaine smiled. "Good night."

"Night night.." Elliot said, smiling as they all fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Elliot's fourth birthday was coming up soon. His parents had helped him improve with his attitude but not much. Blaine had decided he had gotten it from Kurt while Kurt protested that he got his stubbornness from Blaine. Either way, the young teacher and songwriter had decided that they would have a simple party for their little boy, flying up close family to see their son's special day.

Blaine sighed as Kurt ran around the apartment, trying to get everything perfect. "Baby, relax. It looks fine."

"But this is the first time we've seen everyone in so long and..God, I just want everything to be immaculate. Is that too much to ask?" Kurt said frantically.

"If it's going to turn you into a lunatic, yes," Blaine said, getting up and pulling his husband close.

Kurt sighed heavily, letting Blaine hold him. "I just want everything to be perfect.."

"It will be. You're always perfect with planning these things. You need a break. How about we get Finn to take him for a bit and I give you a massage? You need it."

"I would love that baby.." Kurt said softly before there was a loud crash and sound of glass breaking.

"Sit. I'll handle it," Blaine said before going to see what was broken. Elliot was in the process of covering the broken vase with his blanket when his father walked in. Blaine sighed, picking his son up and getting him away from the glass. "What happened?" he asked as he cleaned it up.

"I didn't do it Daddy! It was the monster.." Elliot said quickly.

"I've looked all over, Elliot. There are no monsters here."

"But daddy!" Elliot protested.

"Tell me what really happened." Blaine said seriously.

"The monster chased me and I had to stop him Daddy..So I threw the ball at him and he diss-peered. And then it hit Daddy Kurt's favorite thingy.." Elliot said, pointing to the pile of ceramic.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not telling you again. There isn't a monster here."

"But there was!"

"Elliot. Don't argue with me. You know not to talk back."

Elliot huffed, placing his hands on his hips and saying nothing.

"Now what happened?" Blaine asked again.

Elliot remained silent, raising an eyebrow at his father.

"Why are you just standing there? Talk to me." Blaine said, getting a little aggravated.

"You said not to talk back, Daddy." Elliot said as if it were obvious.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "You are just like your other daddy."

Elliot gave a small smile, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine finished cleaning up and got rid of the glass. He picked Elliot up and carried him into the living room. "You want to go see Uncle Finn later?"

"Yes!" Elliot smiled, wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled. "Good. You wanna call him?"

"Okay." Elliot said happily.

They sat on the couch and Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed Finn's number before handing it to their son.

"Hello?" Finn answered.

"Uncle Finn!"

"Hey little man!" Finn said happily.

"I stay tonight?" Elliot asked in his sweetest voice.

"Of course buddy."

Elliot squealed. "He say yes, Daddy!"

"When are you coming?" his uncle asked.

Elliot looked up at Blaine. "When daddy?"

"We can bring you in a few minutes." Blaine smiled.

"Few minutes! Bye Uncle Finn!"

"Bye buddy."

Elliot hung up the phone and bounced on the couch. "Take me, Daddy! I wanna goooo!"

"Okay, okay, just let me go get your bag."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before heading to pack the bag.

Elliot ran after Blaine. "Hurry Daddy!"

Blaine chuckled. "Is the monster going to get me?"

"Yes!"

Blaine pretended to be scared as he hurried.

Elliot jumped onto Blaine's back, giggling loudly.

"Aahhh Noooo!" Blaine yelled, slowly falling to the floor.

Elliot squealed, wrapping himself around Blaine.

Blaine giggled, pulling his son around to tickle him.

"Aah! Daddy!" Elliot squealed before calling to Kurt.

Kurt came in, smiling at his little family.

"Help Daddy!" Elliot cried, laughing as he reached for Kurt.

Kurt laughed, getting on the floor and pulling at Blaine.

Blaine released Elliot, smiling up at his husband.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him but pulled back quickly when Blaine started to sneeze. He looked up, noticing the kitten now sitting in Elliot's lap.

"McQueen makes Daddy sneeze." Elliot giggled.

Blaine gave a small smile. "Yes he does.."

Elliot giggled, bringing the cat close to Blaine.

Blaine sighed quietly, letting the cat climb into his lap.

McQueen purred happily, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"She likes you daddy!" Elliot said, smiling wide.

Blaine nodded, unable to hold back a smile.

Kurt sighed, picking up McQueen as Blaine sneezed.

"Can we go now Daddy?"

"Yeah baby come on.." Blaine said as he stood.

"Hey. You wanna take McQueen with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Elliot said happily.

Blaine smiled. "Alright. I'll grab some food."

Elliot smiled, picking his cat up and carrying him behind Blaine.

They got everything together and headed to Finn's.

Rachel opened the door, grinning at Elliot. "Hey sweetie." she said softly.

"Aunt Rachel!"

She smiled picking him up. "We're gonna have fun tonight."

"What we doin'?" Elliot asked.

"We're going to watch movies and play games." Rachel said happily.

Elliot clapped loudly. "It's gonna be fun daddies."

Kurt smiled, holding up the cat carrier. "He brought a friend."

"McQueen," Rachel smiled.

"Yes!" Elliot said, grinning.

"You can go daddy," Elliot said, looking at both Kurt and Blaine.

"Not without kisses." Kurt said, handing Rachel the cat carrier.

Elliot leaned over to Kurt and making a loud 'mwah' sound as he kissed him.

Kurt smiled as he did the same to Blaine. "I love you Elliot." Kurt said softly.

"I love you daddy," Elliot smiled.

"Love you baby." Blaine smiled.

Elliot hugged Blaine. "Love you too."

Kurt and Blaine walked back to the car, hand in hand. Blaine kissed Kurt softly before driving them back home. When they got back in the apartment Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him softly. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "No stressing tonight."

Kurt gave a small smile, looking up at Blaine. "Thank you.."

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Not really.." Kurt said, stretching as he took his coat off.

"You want your massage now or later?"

"Whenever you want baby.." Kurt said softly.

"Come on," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt to the bedroom.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as they walked into the room.

Blaine looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes as he undressed his husband.

Kurt sighed softly as each piece of clothing slipped from his body.

Blaine leaned in for a slow kiss. "Lay on your back baby."

Kurt nodded, laying back on the soft bed and looking up at Blaine with loving eyes. Blaine began by scratching Kurt's scalp with his nails. He traced the folds of his ears, the contours of his cheekbones and nose. Next, Blaine placed his palms on the back of his head. Where Kurt's neck meets his skull, Blaine massaged the little hollows in the bone, slowly increasing in pressure. Blaine grasped Kurt's head at the jaw and pulled it toward himself gently to stretch his neck. He, then, moved his fingers between Kurt's eyes, pressing softly as he rotated the digits in small circles.

"Baby.." Kurt sighed, breathing slowly.

Blaine lotioned his hands as he moved down to Kurt's hips. He started with his belly button, circling the rim. He moved his finger a few inches down, pressing lightly over Kurt's bladder. Blaine had read an article that explained that this light pressure helped open a man's sexual energy. Kurt gasped softly, his hips rolling up a bit. Blaine pressed his palms at the joint where Kurt's legs met the trunk of his body, slowly leaning in with the heel of his hand. Kurt moaned quietly, looking down at Blaine. Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's side. He slid his hands to his husband's upper chest. He kneaded the tendons on both sides of the base of Kurt's neck. He kept it short, making sure to make Kurt relax without giving too much pressure. Kurt sighed softly. "Holy shit..Baby..You're so amazing.."

Blaine smiled triumphantly. He made sure to pay special attention to the clavicle, pressing the indentations with his thumb and forefinger. He moved to the center of Kurt's breastbone, right over his heart. There's a small dimple there, a major acupressure point that quickly relaxes Kurt.

Kurt's body went lax as he instantly relaxed. "Blaine.."

Blaine adds a little oil onto Kurt's chest. He flat-handedly rubbed from Kurt's breastbone to over his nipples. He pinched the nubs lightly and rolled the flesh between his fingers. Kurt gave a soft whine, his eyes fluttering closed. Blaine dragged his hands toward one of his arms. He moved his fingertips over the skin, giving a quick massage down each of his arms.

"How are you so good at this..?" Kurt whispered.

"Research," Blaine hummed softly as he looked down at Kurt's erection. He took the head into his mouth and moaned. He smiled as he licked and sucked up and down the thick shaft, paying special attention to the frenulum.

"Oooh..Fuck..Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine licked up the raphe, one of the most exquisitely sensitive spots. Kurt gasped harshly, his back arching off of the bed. Blaine reached down, gently massaging his balls. He smiled to himself as Kurt's cock twitched at the amazing sensation. "Oh, holy fuck..Blaine.." his husband gasped, moaning loudly.

Blaine ran his fingers down the muscular band of flesh that runs to his ass. He pressed lightly, teasing Kurt as he rubbed his g-spot. He tilted Kurt's dick towards his stomach, stroking from the underside of the base to the tip for a couple minutes. He dragged his nails from the base to the head as he gently rolled his balls in his palm.

"Oh my god..Ohmygod..." Kurt whimpered, rolling his hips up and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as the pleasure ran through him.

Blaine pressed at his g-spot for about five seconds at a time, making Kurt writhe beneath him. He twitched with deep desire, needing more. Blaine held the base of Kurt's shaft with his right hand. With his left, he grasped the coronal ridge with his fingertips and started to rotate his left wrist. He twisted his hand, moving it up and down. Keeping his right hand at the base, he hooked his thumb and index finger right below the coronal ridge. He snaked his fingers around Kurt's beautiful cock and stroked him with just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh my god..Blaine..Baby..ah! ah-Fuck I need you!"

Blaine quickly took off his clothes, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance and slicking himself up. Kurt whined, looking up at Blaine. Blaine slowly pressed in, groaning at the amazingly tight heat. Kurt gasped loudly, clutching to Blaine before kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, thrusting in to the hilt. Kurt broke the kiss tossing his head back. "Ah! Yes!"

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck, quickly sliding in and out of him. Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "Unh..B-Blaine..So amazing..."

Blaine gripped the top edge of the bed, bracing himself as he repeatedly thrust against Kurt's prostate. Kurt's legs flew around Blaine, gasping loudly as he reached up, gripping the headboard. Blaine breathed out heavily, panting against Kurt's lips. "So good.." he gasped. Kurt moaned in ecstasy, his body rolling as he writhed beneath his husband. Blaine kissed his way to Kurt's ear. "Cum for me.." Kurt whined as his back arched, and his vision went blurry. Intense pleasure shot straight through him as the ball of heat in his stomach exploded, sending an even more intense feeling through him as he clutched his trebling form to his husband, his orgasm rushing through him. Blaine moaned loudly, slowing his thrusts as Kurt's orgasm ran through him. Kurt shivered as he came down, continuing to move his hips with Blaine's. "Fuck, Kurt.." Blaine gasped needily.

"G-Go..It's okay.." Kurt breathed out shakily.

Blaine shook his head, unsure. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Just go baby.." Kurt said, moving his hips to make Blaine slide in and out, gasping with oversensitivity. Blaine groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck as he started to thrust again. Kurt bit his lip, whining lightly as he clutched to Blaine. Blaine breathed out shakily. "Please..t-talk to me.."

"I-I love you do much..F-Fuck.." Kurt whimpered. It was almost starting to feel like too much, but he held on for Blaine. Blaine's hips snapped forward as he let out a small whine. Tears began to form in the corners of Kurt's eyes as the sensation shot through him. It wasn't necessarily painful, just a lot of stimulation to his sensitive prostate. "B-Blaine.."

Blaine looked down, seeing the tears and stopping immediately. "I'm sorry..Oh god..I'm so sorry.."

"N-No Blaine it's fine..It doesn't hurt baby..It's okay.." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"You're crying.." Blaine said quietly as he pulled out.

"It's just making my eyes water..I'm just a little sensitive.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine back.

"You don't have to put yourself through it for me. I'm okay." Blaine said softly.

"Baby.." Kurt sighed softly.

"What..?"

"Do you think I would be trying to convince you to do something that hurt me?.." Kurt asked quietly, kissing his husband's neck.

Blaine sighed. "No.."

"Then come here..It's okay..I swear.." Kurt said, kissing up to his lips.

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt back as he slowly slid in. Kurt gasped softly as he wrapped himself around Blaine. "Oh my god..Kurt.."

Kurt moaned, rocking his body faster.

"Ungh..baby.." Blaine groaned as he inched closer to the edge. Kurt bit down on Blaine's neck, whining loudly as Blaine started to pound into him. Blaine whimpered, feeling Kurt clench down around him. Kurt bit up to Blaine's ear, whimpering in it. Blaine gripped the sheets. "Baby! Oh fuck!"

"Blaine..Cum.." Kurt whispered, tightening around him.

Blaine lost control, his muscles tightening deep in his belly as he came hard. Kurt made small noises as Blaine came inside of him and relaxed, melting against the bed. Blaine panted next to Kurt. "I love you..so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, turning on his side to face Blaine.

Blaine smiled lazily, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt kissed Blaine back before cuddling up to him. "Feel better?" Blaine whispered.

"So much better..That was the most..Amazing orgasm.." Kurt smiled, blushing a bit.

"Good," Blaine grinned, biting his lip.

Kurt giggled, tilting his head up to kiss Blaine.

"I loved watching as I touched you.."

"It felt so amazing.."

"Mmm, I'd love to do it again sometime.."

"I'd love that.." Kurt said, giving a sleepy smile.

"Me too," Blaine said softly. "Good night baby."

"Good night.." Kurt yawned, cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine held his husband close as they fell asleep.

The next day, they picked up Elliot and everyone drove to the airport for the arrival of the family.  
>"Is grandpa coming?" Elliot asked Kurt.<p>

"Yes. Both of your grandpas." Blaine said.

"Robert is coming?" Kurt asked. Ever since they moved, Blaine and his father rarely talked. Only on birthdays and holidays for a brief few minutes. He never flew up.

"Yeah," Blaine said, looking up at his husband.

"When did you talk to him?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice as he handed Elliot a picture book to busy himself with.

"Oh, I don't know. Like last week, I think."

"Will Elliot even remember him?.." Kurt asked softly. It had been so long..

Blaine shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Are you okay?.."

"Yeah..I just..I don't understand.."

"Don't understand what?.." Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Why now? He always calls for a quick conversation. What made him change his mind about coming?"

"I don't understand either baby.." Kurt sighed.

"I guess we'll find out..." Blaine said as their flight's arrival was announced.

The first out was Burt and Carole with Marissa, John, and, a now nine year old, Dylan close behind. They all hugged and said hello as Dylan squealed, wiggling to try to get to each one of them. Elliot hugged Dylan tightly before hurrying over to each of the adults and demanding to be picked up and hugged by each of them.  
>"Still a handful, I see," Burt chuckled. "I missed you buddy."<p>

"I missed you too Grampa." Elliot grinned, wrapping his arms around his grandfather's neck.  
>The next off the plane was Jessica and Jeremy.<p>

Kurt hugged his cousin close. "It's so good to see you."

"I missed you guys so much." Jessica smiled as Blaine greeted Jeremy. "Where's the little man?"

"Sitting with dad and Dylan," Kurt said, pointing to a row of chairs.

Jessica smiled wide, walking over to Elliot. "Hey sweetie!"

"Aunt Jessie!" Elliot squealed.

Jessica picked him up. "How are you? Look how big you've gotten!"

"I'm turning four!" Elliot said loudly, holding up four fingers.

Jessica gasped. "Four? Yours gonna get old!"

"I'm not old!" Elliot giggled.

"No. You're a young prince, right?" she smiled.

"Right." Elliot said, nodding.

Blaine smiled as they walked over. "You excited about your party?"

"Yes!" He said, reaching out for his father.

Blaine took him in his arms. "Guess what? When you were at Uncle Finn's, your daddy and I got rid of all the monsters."

"Even the one that broke Daddy Kurt's vase?"

"That one was fast! And scary!" Blaine exclaimed. "But Daddy Kurt helped me and he's aaalllll gone."

"Good!" Elliot smiled. Blaine looked up and his smile faded. He saw his father walking out With a young blonde girl on his arm. She was very pretty, but she looked younger than Blaine..

"Ohmygod.." Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked before turning to where Blaine was looking. "Oh..My..God.."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Blaine groaned.

"Bad word daddy!" Elliot scolded.

"He knows, it's okay.." Kurt said, taking Elliot from Blaine as the others didn't notice Robert and went to go get their bags.

Blaine walked over to his father. "Dad." he said curtly.

"Hey Son.." Robert said, smiling.

"You're Blaine!" The blonde girl smiled. "Oh my god, you're so adorable!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest."

"You're right, but Blaine this is Courtney." Robert smiled as Courtney grinned, bouncing and giving a little wave.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said, putting on a smile. He'd deal with his father later.

"Isn't this weird? I mean. I'm totally younger than you and I'm going to be your stepmom!" Courtney said loudly, making Kurt choke on his coffee behind Blaine.

Blaine's mouth dropped as he raged inside. "Excuse us." he said, grabbing his father's arm and pulling him aside. "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Robert asked, convinced he'd done nothing wrong.

"Hey son I know it's your son's birthday but meet your new mom!" Blaine exclaimed. "Is she even legal? Look at her!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Robert hushed. "Yes, she is legal..She's twenty..I wanted you to meet her.."

"A warning would've been nice. And really? Twenty? She can't even drink legally." Blaine scolded.

"Look..Last time I checked, I'm your father..You don't need to get onto me..And she likes older men..I hardly see anything wrong with that.." Robert said calmly.

"Well she needs to get one thing straight. She will **never** be my mom." Blaine said before walking off.

Robert sighed, walking after his son and over to their significant others. Kurt smiled awkwardly, still holding Elliot as he walked over to Blaine's father. "Hi Robert..Hello..Courtney." He said, giving a small nervous chuckle.

"Hello Kurt," Robert said. "Courtney, this is Blaine's..husband..and their son, Elliot."

"Oh! You guys are gay? That's so cute! Gay power!" She said enthusiastically, bouncing.

Blaine groaned as he stood next to Burt. "Kill me? Please?"

"Who's that?..His niece?..Tell me that's his niece.." Carole said, her eyebrow raised as Kurt made the. "I really want to slap you but I'm too classy" face.

"Meet my soon-to-be stepbitch," Blaine said.

"They're getting **married**?" Burt asked, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine just nodded, his jaw clenched shut.

"And who is this little guy?" Courtney said, bending down a bit to be on Elliot's level in Kurt's arms. "You are so adorable!"

Elliot tried moving in Kurt's arms, trying to get away from her.

Kurt pulled Elliot closer. "Elliot, do you remember him?..He's your other Grandpa.." he asked, pointing to Robert.

Elliot shook his head as he eyed Robert. "No.." he said quietly.

"He's being shy.." Kurt tried to explain, stroking the chestnut curls.

"I want Grandma," Elliot whispered.

"Alright baby." Kurt said softly. "We should probably go get your bags." Kurt said quickly before turning on his heel and starting to Marissa at the baggage claim.

They all walked to get their bags and headed out. Burt and Carole were staying with Finn. Marissa, John, and Dillon were staying with Blaine and Kurt. Blaine turned to his father. "Do you need help with a hotel?"

"No, I've got it covered." Robert smiled as he helped Courtney with the large, pink Louis Vuitton bag.

"We'll call to tell you the plans." Blaine said as he grabbed his mom's bag.

"Alright." Robert said as he unlocked the rental car before Courtney kissed him softly. "Thank you for bringing me baby." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Robert smiled. "You're welcome beautiful."

Kurt pretended to gag silently before they all said goodbye and got in their respective cars.

Blaine turned in his seat to face his mom. "Did you know about this?"

"I did. It's hard not to when every single one of our friends is talking about it." Marissa scoffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would want to know.." Marissa admitted.

"I think she's hot." Dylan smiled.

"Ohmygod!" Kurt groaned. "She's fake! Did you see her boobs?"

"Uh yeah!" Dylan said, earning a smack from his mother.

"What?" Dylan hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, for all we know, she could still be a nice girl." John said softly.

"Without a brain," Kurt muttered. Marissa couldn't help but hold back a giggle. They drove home and Blaine showed Marissa to his room. "You and John can take our bed. We bought a single bed and put it in Elliot's room for Dylan. We have an air mattress that we'll sleep on."

"Oh no sweetie, you and Kurt can sleep on your bed." Marissa insisted.

"No. It's okay. You're our guests."

"Makinig sa iyong ina.." Marissa said in Fillipino, hands on her hips.  
>(Listen to your mother.)<p>

Blaine smiled. He missed listening to the language. "Mom, seriously. It's not a problem."

She sighed, smiling as she dropped her hands. "You're impossible.."

"I know," Blaine chuckled before turning serious. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah..Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because of dad?" Blaine asked.

"Oh..Well..I guess..Just..Him going from me to..That..Just..I don't know." Marissa sighed.

"He was doing so well. It was weird but he had been trying. Then he just stopped talking to me unless it was my birthday or Christmas. And now this?" Blaine groaned.

Marissa nodded, sitting on the bed.

"I know it's terrible but part of me just wants to warn her. Tell her 'Hey look. He beat me and kicked me out. Hit my mom. Run while you can'." Blaine said quietly.

"He's changed since then.." Marissa said softly.

"Still an audacious asshole," Blaine murmured.

"He was getting better.." Marissa said.

"Was. And you didn't even hear him talking to Kurt. He hesitated when he told her I was married to him. And then he says 'and this is their son' like Elliot isn't his grandson!"

Marissa sighed. "I'll talk to him.."

"Like it'll do any good. He's stubborn." Blaine said, laying his head in his mother's lap.

Marissa pet his hair, sighing softly. "It'll be okay baby.."

"Daddy?" Elliot asked, walking toward Blaine. He put his hand on his father's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong baby..C'mere.." He grunted, picking him up and letting him straddle his stomach.

Elliot giggled. "I wanna eat!"

"You wanna eat?" Blaine repeated, smiling.

"Yes!" Elliot said, bouncing happily.

"Let's get you something to eat.." Blaine said, picking him up and standing.

"Can you make the hot pizza, daddy?"

"The buffalo chicken?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" Elliot smiled.

Blaine carried Elliot to the kitchen where Kurt was showing Dylan he and Blaine's old wedding photos.

"How long has it been now?" Dylan asked.

"Eight years.." Kurt sighed dreamily.

"And still as happy and in love as ever," Blaine added, kissing Kurt.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine with love filled eyes.

"You look funny Blaine.." Dylan giggled.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?"

"Your hair!"

"What about it?" Blaine asked self-consciously.

"Why'd you slick it down like that?" Dylan asked looking up at his brother, who's hair was now only slightly curly due to his discovery of mousse.

"It's formal," Blaine huffed.

"Daddy Kurt said daddy is.." Elliot scrunched his face as he tried to remember the word. "Diaper!"

"Dapper sweetie, but that's good!" Kurt smiled, pulling Elliot into his lap.

Elliot smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you daddy."

Kurt kissed his son's cheek, smiling wide.

"Little man wants me to get buffalo chicken pizza. Is that alright with everyone?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" John smiled as he went through the photo album and Marissa sat next to him.

Blaine smiled at his family. "Kurt, you wanna call Finn? Tell them they're more than welcome to come. I'll get a couple other ones too."

"Yeah, I will." Kurt said, smiling as he called his brother.

Blaine grabbed his cell and ordered the pizzas. He sighed as he stepped onto the balcony and called his father.

"Hello?" Robert answered.

"Hey. We're having everyone over for pizza. If you want to come."

"I'd love to. We'll be over in a bit." Robert said.

"Okay. See you then." Blaine said before hanging up.

He sighed softly. Maybe he should give Courtney a chance..

Blaine went back inside and sat in Kurt's lap. "Dad and Courtney are coming too.."

"Really?..Alright.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Do I really look that bad?" he asked his brother.

"No.." Dylan smiled. "Just different. And short.."

"I can still take you down," Blaine said, smiling.

"Nuh uh!"

Blaine grinned. "Wanna bet?"

"Bring it old man!" Dylan laughed.

Blaine stood, crouching into a stance and looked at Dylan.

Dylan jumped down from the table and grinned, getting into stance.

"Your move, kid," Blaine grinned. Dylan growled before lunging at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his older brother's middle. Blaine chuckled, pushing Dylan back and tackling him to the floor. Dylan groaned as they started wrestling on the floor.

Elliot gasped. "What is daddy doing?"

"He's playing with Dylan."

"I wanna play too!"

"When you're a little older baby." Marissa said smiling as she pulled him into his lap.

Elliot sighed. "Oh okay."

"You will one day.." John smiled.

"That's what daddy **always** says.."

"Because it's true.."John said, kissing Elliot's forehead.

The doorbell rang and Elliot squealed. "Pizza!" he ran to the door and opened it. He saw Robert and Courtney and quickly ran back inside. Kurt stood up, deciding to keep his class as he walked up to them, welcoming them inside. Elliot crawled up into John's lap as the couple walked in.

Courtney smiled wide, looking around at everyone. "Hi!" she said happily.

"Hello," Marissa said, keeping her head held high.

Robert greeted his ex-wife before everyone else as Courtney walked over in her stilettos and sat next to Kurt as Blaine and Dylan emerged from the living room laughing and panting.

"Oh. Hey." Blaine said, sitting back in Kurt's lap.

"Hey Blaine." Robert said as he sat next to his fiancé.

"How's the hotel?" Blaine asked, trying to be civil.

"It's so nice! We have a jacuzzi in the bathroom!" Courtney said ecstatically.

"And we all know what that'll be used for," Kurt mumbled to himself, causing Blaine to groan.

"Huh?" Courtney asked, tilting her head a bit as she blinked her fake eyelashes.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly.

Dinner was awkward to say the least, when Finn and everyone else showed up, Rachel kept smacking at Finn for staring at Courtney. The next day was Elliot's birthday and Kurt and Blaine went to wake him up together.

Blaine leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Good morning baby boy."

"Mphhh.." Elliot mumbled, wiping his little eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Kurt said softly.

"I..I'm four." Elliot said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Yes you are," Blaine said before they started to sing happy birthday to him.

Elliot smiled as he opened his eyes and leaned up to hug his parents.

"And what would the birthday boy like for breakfast?"

"I want Daddy to make..The thin pancakes.." Elliot yawned.

Kurt grinned. "I can do that."

"Thank you.." Elliot smiled, laying back down and pulling his teddy bear closer.

"Do you want to sleep until they're ready?" Blaine asked, running his hand through Elliot's hair.

"Mhmm.."

They each kissed his cheek before heading to the kitchen. Blaine hopped up on the counter, smiling at a memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked.

"After our honeymoon..When I tried to make those.."

"It was sweet.."

"It was a mess," Blaine giggled.

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, smiling as he leaned in to kiss him.

Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips. "I'd like to go back someday.."

"Me too baby..Maybe we can for our anniversary?" Kurt said against Blaine's mouth.

"I'd love that.."

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt and moaned into the kiss.

Marissa walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh..Sorry.."

Kurt giggled before pulling away. "No, it's okay. You want some coffee?"

"Mm please," she said, walking over and kissing her son's forehead. "How do you two do it?"

"Do what?.." Blaine asked as Kurt went to go make the coffee.

"It's been almost ten years. You don't fight. You still look at each other like you did in high school."

"We're just in love..Always have been.." Kurt smiled.

Marissa smiled. "I admire it."

"I see it in you and John.." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really.." Blaine agreed.

"Thank you boys.."

"You're welcome mama." Blaine smiled.

Marissa sighed happily as Kurt handed her a cup of coffee.

Kurt began making the crepes for Elliot when John walked out, kissing his wife softly.

Marissa hummed. "Morning baby."

"Good morning beautiful.." John said, brushing a hair out of Marissa's eyes.

Marissa blushed. "Thank you.."

John leaned in, kissing Marissa again.

"They're so sweet," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded as he smiled. "Want some coffee John?"

"I'd love some," he smiled. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well we're gonna go get his presents from Finn and Rachel's and put up some decorations." Kurt said. He stopped talking as Elliot walked in.

"Are they ready daddy?" he asked, holding his arms up to Blaine.

Blaine climbed off the counter and picked up his son. "Almost." Kurt said softly.

Marissa looked over to her son. "Kapag ikaw ay pagpunta sa makuha ang keyk?"  
>(when are you going to get the cake?)<p>

"Sa paligid ng labindalawang," Blaine replied.  
>(around twelve)<p>

"What are you saying Daddy?" Elliot asked.

"It's a surprise," Blaine smiled.

"I wanna talk like that!"

"Okay say what I say and look at grandma," Blaine said. "Mahal kita."  
>(I love you)<p>

"Maha keet!" Elliot said happily.

Marissa grinned, kissing his cheek. "Mahal kita masyadong ang aking na apong lalaki."  
>(I love you too my sweet grandson)<p>

Elliot smiled, clapping.

"It's a secret language," Blaine giggled.

"Really?" his son gasped.

"Yup! I can teach you later when no one else is here."

"Okay.." Elliot whispered.

Blaine smiled. "Do you feel older?"

"Not really.." Elliot said, giving a dramatic sigh as Blaine set him at the table.

"It's okay sweetie," Blaine said softly.

"Why don't I feel older?.." Elliot asked as he thanked Kurt for his crepes.

"Most people don't until later. But next year, you'll be able to start school," Kurt explained.

"I'll get to go with Daddy?"

"Yes you will," Blaine smiled.

Elliot clapped happily before starting to eat his breakfast.

Marissa sat down next to her grandson. "Is it good?"

Elliot nodded, holding some out to His grandmother. "Want some?"

"No thank you sweetie. I have my coffee." she said softly.

Elliot shrugged, turning back to his food and continuing to eat.

Marissa turned to her son. "Ano ang tema mo nagpasya para sa keyk?"  
>(what theme did you decided on for the cake?)<p>

"Hindi ko pa talaga pa nakapagpasya. Siguro ang Lion Hari." Blaine sighed.  
>(I haven't really decided yet. Maybe the Lion King.)<p>

Marissa smiled. "Gusto niya mahal na."  
>(he'd like that)<p>

Blaine nodded, smiling as he looked over at his husband who was giving him a slightly lustful glare.

"You okay?" Blaine grinned.

"M'fine.."Kurt said, turning back to his coffee and taking a sip.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

Kurt bit his lip, looking back at his husband.

"I forgot how much you like that.."

"So did I.." Kurt whispered, giggling breathily.

Blaine smiled, leaning in and biting Kurt's neck lightly.

Kurt gave a small gasp, discretely pushing his hips back.

Blaine growled in Kurt's ear.

"I-I think I'm gonna go take a shower.." Kurt said quickly, turning to put his mug in the sink before looking to Blaine with hopeful eyes.

"Leave the door unlocked.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded before strutting off to the bathroom, glad everyone else was caught up in conversations. Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt walk down the hall. He told his mom he was going to get some of the presents finished up in his room before heading to the back. Kurt got undressed And stepped under the hot water of the shower, moaning softly as it melted the tension in his muscles away. Fortunately, something else was coming to relieve his tension.

Blaine came in a few minutes later and undressed before stepping in behind his husband.  
>"Ikaw kaya maganda, Kurt.."<br>(you're so beautiful Kurt)

Kurt gasped softly as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. He let his head fall back on his shoulder pressing his body back against Blaine's.

"Gusto ko sa iyo kaya masama.." Blaine whispered.  
>(I want you so bad)<p>

Kurt whimpered, rolling his body as he reached back to thread his fingers through the loosening curls. He had no idea what Blaine was saying, but it was so hot to hear his voice like that..

Blaine reached down, grabbing Kurts ass. "Perpekto."  
>(perfect)<p>

Kurt gasped sharply. "Ohmygod.."

Blaine moaned. "What do you want baby?"

"F-Fuck me..Fuck me now, please.." Kurt said desperately.

Blaine turned Kurt around, picking him up and pressing him against the shower wall. Kurt inhaled sharply, looking down at Blaine. His lust blown eyes only held a small ring of blue on the outer rim as he clutched to and clawed at his husband, somehow trying to pull him closer.

Blaine grinned wickedly. "Kaya desperado.."  
>(so desperate)<p>

Kurt got the last bit of that and moaned. "Only because you're so fucking hot baby..."

Blaine growled deep in his throat, stroking himself before lining up with Kurt's entrance.

Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine and licked up the side of his neck, smiling.

" Tae!" Blaine gasped as he pushed in  
>(shit!)<p>

Kurt moaned, throwing his head back. "Oh god, baby!.."

"Sshh. They'll hear.." Blaine breathed out.

"You're just..S-So good.." Kurt panted, swallowing audibly as he felt Blaine's cock throbbing inside of him. "Your cock is so amazing Blaine.." Kurt whispered against his lips.

Blaine leaned in, biting Kurt's bottom lip. "So sexy.."

Kurt whimpered lightly, pressing his forehead to Blaine's and giving short sharp pants as his began to move.

Blaine thrust in and out of his husband, muttering short Filipino phrases.

Kurt pressed his face under Blaine's jaw, whimpering quietly as he dragged his nails down Blaine's back.

"Panginoon ko," Blaine gasped, speeding up his hips.  
>(oh my god)<p>

"F-Fuck..Don't stop..Blaine.." Kurt whined.

"Kurt..Kurt..So close.."

"H-Harder..Please..I'm almost there baby.." Kurt panted. Blaine gripped Kurt's ass, squeezing roughly as he slammed into his husband. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, moaning loudly as he came. Blaine tried pulling Kurt closer as his muscles fluttered around Blaine and he came hard. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine fill him and relaxed in his arms. "Mmm...Gets better each time.."

"Especially when we have to sneak off," Blaine grinned. Kurt giggled as he leaned in to kiss his husband softly. Blaine slowly pulled out, setting Kurt down. Kurt gasped lightly. "I love you.."

"Mahal kita," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. Blaine smiled back as he started to wash Kurt. They both washed each other quickly and got out to get dressed.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Marissa asked when they boys came out.

"Well while we go pick up everything, there's some decorations in the closet." Blaine said.

"We can do that. Want us to watch Elliot?" John asked.

"Please." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag. "Is Dylan still asleep?"

"That boy will sleep all day if we let him," Marissa sighed.

"Well I'll go get him up. He can come with us." Blaine said, walking back to the room his brother was in.

He shook him lightly. "Hey Dylan.."

Dylan groaned pulling the blankets over his head.

"Don't make me kick your ass again," Blaine teased, smiling wide.

"Uunnggh.." Dylan growled.

"Get dressed. We're gonna go get some stuff for Elliot."

"Alright.." Dylan sighed.

Blaine headed back to the living room and picked his son up. "You gonna be a good boy for grandma and grandpa?"

"Maybe.." Elliot giggled.

"Uh oh. Someone might not be getting any cake.." Blaine said, looking at his son.

"No!" Elliot said quickly.

"You gonna be good?"

"Yeah." Elliot said smiling.

"That's my little prince," Blaine grinned.

Elliot giggled, hugging his father.

"He is just adorable," Marissa sighed.

Elliot blushed lightly burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"Oh don't be shy," Blaine giggled. "Wanna sing with me for grandma?"

"What song?"

Blaine smiled before starting to sing. _  
>"I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware.."<em>

_"I've never seen a king of beasts  
>With quite so little hair."<em> Kurt added, smiling as Elliot giggled.

_"I'm gonna be the mane event  
>Like no king was before.<br>I'm brushing up on looking down  
>I'm working on my roar!"<em> Elliot sang quite impressively.

_"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing,"_ Kurt said before Blaine and Elliot sang the next line. _  
>"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"<em>

"Wow! That was so good baby!" Marissa grinned, kissing Elliot's cheeks.

"Thank you grandma," Elliot said shyly as he batted his eyelashes.

Kurt smiled fondly as Blaine handed Elliot to Marissa and Dylan came padding out of the room.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." He yawned.

"Call if you need anything," Blaine said to his mother. He leaned in, kissing Elliot. "We'll be back soon baby."

"No, Daddy..Don't go.." Elliot whined, reaching out for his parents.

"We're gonna get the food," Blaine said softy

"I wanna go.." Elliot protested.

"But it's a surprise for you," Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Elliot poked his bottom lip out, looking up at Kurt. "Pweez Daddy?"

"Oh god..not the lip," Blaine said, wanting to give in.

Elliot made his lip quiver a bit.  
>"No.." Kurt said with finality, but smiling.<p>

"We'll have fun," Marissa promised.

"Okay.." Elliot said quietly.

"We love you.."

"I love you too Daddies.." Elliot said.

They gave him another kiss before heading out.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what are we going to get?" Dylan asked.

"Cake and stuff."

Dylan nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walked towards the bakery. They got everything they needed before going back home. When they got back, Elliot was playing with a bunch of balloons on the living room floor. "Bloons!" He said ecstatically. Dylan smiled, picking him up so he didn't run into Blaine as he carried the three tier, Lion King cake that was decorated like Pride Rock.

"Lion King!" Elliot squealed excitedly, trying to escape Dylan's arms to get to the cake.

"After lunch and presents baby." Blaine said softly.

"Cake! No Daddy, I want the cake now!"

"No. It's not time," Blaine said firmly.

"No!" Elliot said before Kurt stepped in. "Elliot..You wait for the cake..Or you don't get cake at all..Do you understand?" Kurt said, leaning down to get on his level.

Elliot poured, looking at the floor. "Yes daddy.."

"Come here.." Kurt said, picking the little boy up. "Let's not do this on your birthday..Okay?" his father said, smiling as he kissed his cheek.

Elliot nodded. "I sorry daddy."

"It's okay. My baby's getting so big.." Kurt said softy, hugging Elliot.

Elliot put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Always be your baby daddy."

Kurt smiled, his eyebrows kneading together.

"What's for lunch daddy?"

"What do you want baby boy?"

"Ummm...French fries?"

"That's all?" Kurt giggled.

"Hotdogs?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Sounds good." Kurt smiled as there was a knock on the door.

Elliot smiled. "Can I go to park with Dylan?"

"Yeah sweetie." Kurt said as Blaine opened the door to reveal Finn, Rachel, Burt, Carole, Jessica, and Jeremy.

"Uncle Finn!" Elliot smiled, running over and attaching himself to his leg.

"Het little buddy!" Finn grinned, picking him up. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Elliot said, his eyes going wide as he saw the others come in. "Presents!"

"Yep! But you don't get those until after cake." Finn chuckled.

"Daddy got a Lion King one! It's big!"

"Cool!" Finn grinned before Elliot was being passed around, giving hugs and happy birthdays.

"See? Told you there was nothing to stress about. He's so happy," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiled, watching their family. "You're right. I have nothing to be worried about.." He sighed.  
>"Knock knock!" A chipper voice called out. Kurt looked up and saw Courtney and Robert. Courtney was dressed in a pink floral corset with spaghetti straps, the shortest pair of white shorts Kurt had ever seen in his life and bubble gum pink heels. "Happy Birthday!" She smiled, walking over to Elliot. Elliot went quiet as he ran over to Blaine. Courtney stood, giving a small frown as she looked over at her fiancé.<p>

"He's just shy. Probably not used to being around many women," Robert said, kissing her cheek.

Courtney gave a confused look and then nodded in understanding as they went over to greet Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey.." Blaine said, holding his son close.

Robert smiled and nodded at his son before wishing Elliot a happy birthday.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Courtney asked, smiling wide.

"I don't think so," Kurt said. "My dad is about to start grilling the hotdogs and hamburgers. And ill get the salad, fries and chips together."

"Ooh! I can help with the salad! I eat those!" Courtney grinned.

"Of course you do," Kurt said, leading her to the kitchen.

Courtney bounced after Kurt, smiling to herself.

Kurt got the veggies, cutting board and knife out. "You know how to use a knife without hurting yourself?"

"Of course." She smiled, blinking up at Kurt.

"Okay. Well start with the carrots and I'll get the oven ready for the fries," Kurt said, handing her the knife.

Courtney nodded, grinning wide as she looked between the carrots and knife for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, I've got this. Promise." She said, grinning wide

"Okay." Kurt said awkwardly.

Courtney turned back to the carrots. She'd never done this before..But how hard could it be? She began chopping at the carrots with one hand, making them into a medley of strange shapes.

Kurt got the oven preheated and set the fries inside before setting the timer.

"There!" Courtney smiled, pointing to the awkward pile of carrot chunks.

Kurt bit his lip when he looked. "T-That's umm..they're great. Thanks for your help, Courtney.."

Courtney clapped. "Now what?"

There was no way Kurt was going to give her another cutting job. "Hmm..You can take the bags of chips and put each one in a bowl."

Courtney nodded, doing just that. Kurt quirked an eyebrow as the girl took the bags, and placed each one, unopened in the bowl.

"Oh no sweetie. Like this," he took a bag and opened it before pouring the chips into the bowl.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry..Duh.." She giggled, doing the other two.

Kurt chuckled going to the cutting board and quickly and professionally cutting the rest of the veggies.

"Oh wow.." Courtney gasped.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, looking up as he continued to chop them.

"How do you do that?" She asked in amazement.

"Oh that's nothing. You should see my sai swords." Kurt said, smiling.

"What's that?"

Kurt set the knife down, motioning with his hands as he told her what they were.

"Are you a ninja?.." She whispered.

Kurt was unable to hold back a smile. "Shh don't tell anyone."

Courtney nodded, giving a light smile at their secret.

"You want to help put the bowls on the big table in the dining room?"

The younger girl nodded, helping Kurt put the dishes on the table. Kurt checked the timer for the fries. They still had about ten minutes so he headed outside to check on the food. Blaine had the hot dogs on the grill with John, Robert and Burt. Kurt walked up, kissing Blaine's cheek. "So..Courtney thinks I'm a ninja.."

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking over at his father.

"Why does she think that?" Robert asked. "Apparently by the way I cut up vegetables." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine shook his head. "How did you two meet?"

"Actually.. A friend of hers introduced us." Robert said softly.

Burt nodded. "She seams..nice.."

"She is..Maybe not the sharpest knife in the drawer..But she's sweet..And means well..I love her and she loves me.." Robert said.

"When's the wedding..?" Blaine asked.

"We don't have a date yet." Robert shrugged.

"Well, we wish you the best," Kurt said politely.

"Blaine...I know you don't like her..But..She's trying.." Robert said softly.

Blaine sighed. "I am too dad. I'm just saying it would've been nice to know that you were dating again instead of just randomly bringing her as your fiancée."

"I was afraid you'd judge her."

"Well I'll judge any woman in your life. Ask John. I gave him shit when he got mom pregnant. But I like him now. But you not telling me..It makes me feel like I'm not important enough to know.." Blaine admitted quietly.

"Can I have a minute alone with Blaine please?.." Robert asked.

Kurt and Burt both nodded as they headed back inside.

"It's not that you're not important enough to know Blaine..It's just..Our relationship is frowned upon because of the age difference..And I've finally found someone who makes me almost as happy as your mom did..I wanted you to know..I just wanted to know it was real first.." Robert explained.

"This is not even close to the same thing but do you now see why it's so hard for me? Dad, I love you. But. I'll never forget what you did to me and mom. What Kurt and I have is frowned upon as well. But it's just as real as any other relationship. No, I don't like the age difference. But I would never do anything to ruin that for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner son.."

Blaine was about to give in when he thought of seeing them at the airport. "Do you even think of Elliot as your grandson?"

"Of course I do..He's your son..Why wouldn't I?.." Robert asked.

"Because it's still hard for you to tell people I have a husband. You told Courtney that Elliot is our son. You haven't once called him grandson.."

"I'm just..still getting used to the idea of being a grandfather ..Makes me feel a little old, y'know?.." Robert said, chuckling lightly.

Blaine sighed, giving a small laugh. "So you really love her?"

"I do.." Robert said softly. "And I love Elliot..He's the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen..Besides you that is.."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Thanks dad.."

"You're welcome son.."

Blaine turned to put the hotdogs on a plate. "And I promise to try with her."

"Thank you..It means a lot to me.." Robert said, looking through the window where Courtney was talking to Kurt.

"No really! Feel!" Courtney said, poking her chest out.

"Courtney..I'm gay.." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I know that, which is why I'm letting you feel! They're new. Robert got them for me for my birthday." Courtney smiled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Wow. "It's just..kind of weird.."

"Come on, they feel real!" She said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts.

Kurt sighed, letting her do it. "Oh wow.." he said, shocked.

"Right?" She smiled, grinning down at them.

"Can I feel?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Dylan! Back off!" Blaine said, shaking his head from where he was standing with his father.

"She..She's proud of them.." Robert laughed.

Blaine giggled. "It's better than not liking them."

Kurt dropped his hands as Dylan walked in. "Can I?" He asked, ignoring his brother's scolding.

"Maybe later when Blaine's not watching," Courtney said, winking at him.

Dylan looked up at her with wide eyes. "I love you.."

The blonde giggled, running her hand through his hair. "You're cute."

"Dylan, get out!" Kurt scolded, smacking at him with a wooden spoon.

"Hey!" Dylan said, rubbing his head.

"Go!"

Dylan's face fell as he walked away.

Courtney giggled lightly, leaning over to kiss his cheek before he made it out. Dylan blushed to his scalp. He couldn't believe he had just gotten his first kiss. Yes, it was on the cheek. But still. And by a hot twenty-year-old!

Courtney smiled as he scurried out, face red. "He's adorable."

"That he is," Kurt chuckled as Blaine and his father came in with the food.

"Hey baby!" Courtney giggled, walking over to her fiancé and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey gorgeous," Robert grinned, placing his hands on her hips.

Courtney smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I helped Kurt make salad."

"You did? I bet it's delicious!"

Courtney bounced a bit kissing him again.

Blaine chuckled. "Is it ready babe?"

"Yep." Kurt grinned as Blaine snaked his arms around his waist.

Blaine hummed. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly.

"I'll go get Elliot and Dylan, Blaine said, walking to his son's room.  
>"Hey Elliot. You hungry baby?"<p>

"No.." Elliot said, smiling.

"If you eat, you can have some cake," Blaine said softly.

"I mean yes." Elliot said quickly.

Blaine chuckled. "I thought so. Come on."

Elliot grinned as he and Dylan hurried out and into the kitchen. Blaine smiled, following the two boys and making his son's plate. "Yummy!" Elliot smiled, eating a little piece of hotdog.

Kurt looked over at him. "Very good baby boy."

Elliot giggled, hiding his face under the edge of the table.

"What are you doing silky boy?" Marissa asked.

"Hiding from Daddy.."

"Why?" Marissa giggled.

"Because." Elliot smiled.

Marissa laughed. "You're cute."

Elliot smiled, looking at Kurt over the edge.

Kurt leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Eat up, birthday boy."

"I'm four!" Elliot grinned.

"Yes you are baby," Kurt smiled.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Elliot protested.

"Are you a big boy?" Blaine asked as he sat on the other side of his son.

"Yes!"

Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"But I'm still your baby Daddy." Elliot said, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt smiled as his heart swelled. "I love you, Elliot."

"I love you too Daddy."

They ate lunch, everyone talking amongst themselves until it was time for cake.

"Cake!" Elliot squealed happily.

"You get the first piece," Blaine said as he cut the cake.

"Yay!" Elliot smiled, bouncing. Blaine put his piece on a plate and handed it to Kurt. Elliot reached up, trying to get the piece from Kurt. "Hold on baby. Let's sit down," Kurt said.

"Daddyyy!" Elliot growled, latching onto his leg.

"You can wait a minute."

Elliot sighed, pressing his face into Kurt's leg. Kurt giggled as he sat at the table. Elliot climbed up into Kurt's lap, smiling as his family sat around him. Kurt kissed his forehead and handed him a fork. "Thank you Daddy." Elliot grinned before starting to eat huge mouthfuls of the cake.

"Is it good?" John laughed.

"Mhm!" Elliot smiled.

After they finished eating, Blaine brought out all the presents. Elliot squealed with excitement, running after Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Hold on baby. Sit in daddy's lap."

Elliot nodded, scurrying over to Kurt's lap. Kurt grunted, pulling him up and grabbing the first present. Elliot grinned tearing at the paper and smiling at the toy car set. "Look Daddy!" He smiled, bouncing a bit. Kurt gasped as Blaine took a picture. "You're gonna have so much fun!"

"I know!" Elliot grinned.

Blaine handed him another. Elliot unwrapped all of his presents, thanking everyone before playing with the wrapping paper. Kurt set him down and went to clean up.  
>"Daddy, no I want the paper!"<p>

Kurt sighed, "Alright." He headed to the kitchen to clean. Elliot giggled, grabbing the paper and rolling around in it. The family chuckled as they watched him.  
>"It's fun Gamma!" Elliot said to Marissa.<p>

"I bet it is sweetie," she smiled.

"Come on!"

"Oh no. I'm too old.."

"Nuh uh!"

Marissa giggled. "I won't be able to get up."

Elliot sighed, piling the paper on top of himself. Marissa cuddled up to John as Elliot played.

A little while later Blaine walked past Elliot's room and saw Dylan sitting inside.

He headed inside and sat next to him. "You okay?"

Dylan crossed his legs, a pillow in his lap. "I think something's wrong with me.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"I-I..It's embarrassing."

"You can tell me anything, Dylan." Blaine said softly.

""It's just..Down..There.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He bit his lip as he realized what had happened. "And what happened before this?"

"That hot lady let me touch her... boobs."

"Ohmygod!" Blaine groaned. "That stays between us, okay?"

"Okay..I-I don't know what to do.." Dylan said.

"It turned you on," Blaine said simply. "It's normal and happens to every guy. So now..I'd prefer you use the bathroom and not my son's room. But you..you just touch yourself..there. See what you like. You'll feel strange at first since it's new but it will feel really good. It's just part of getting older."

"I-I don't wanna do that here.." Dylan said.

"Well..You can go without but..its gonna hurt. Not unbearable. But it's pretty uncomfortable."

"Okay.." Dylan sighed.

"You're choice. But even when you're not here, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you Blaine." Dylan said quietly.

"You're welcome," Blaine said, giving a light smile.

Dylan nodded, sighing softly as he tried to think of something to make this go away.

"Good luck," Blaine said, chuckling lightly as he got up.

"Thanks.." Dylan said.

Blaine nodded. He headed to the kitchen to help Kurt. The adults were scattered around. Some on the couch watching television. Others outside talking or smoking. Courtney was sitting on the floor with Elliot.  
>" What do you want to do when you grow up?" she asked the birthday boy.<p>

Elliot was playing with his new cars set as he answered. "I'm gonna make a Disney movie with two princes."

"Well that's not right." Courtney said.

Elliot stopped playing and looked up. "Why?"

"Because it's always a prince and a princess." Courtney said, tilting her head.

"And I'm going to make one with two **princes**." Elliot said matter-of-fact.

"I don't think that will happen sweetie." Courtney said.

"Why?" Elliot asked seriously.

"Because. It always has to be a prince and a princess.." Courtney said softly.

Elliot stood up and set his hands on his hips, much like his father. "Is there something **wrong** with two boys?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I just don't think there would be a Disney movie with two boys." Courtney tried to explain.

Elliot threw his hands up and groaned. "But **why**? Two princes is important like a boy and a girl!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Courtney shrugged.

Elliot got frustrated. Why couldn't two princes in love be a movie? Before he knew it, Elliot leaned over, slapping Courtney hard. "I'm gunna do it!"

Courtney gasped, holding her cheek. "That wasn't nice Elliot!"

Elliot shrieked as he saw Robert walking over to him and glaring. Blaine turned quickly, just in time to see the look in his father's eyes. Blaine ran over, pushing his father against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to spank your son! He just slapped my fiancé!" Robert said, pushing Blaine off of him.

"**You** are not his father. I am! If he needs to be punished, either Kurt or I will do it. You lay one hand on my son and I will make damn sure you never see him or me again. Got it?" Blaine spat.

Robert stared down at his son for a moment before looking to Courtney. "Come on, we're leaving."

Courtney bit her lip as she ran over to Robert's side.

"I'm really sorry Blaine.." Courtney said softly.

Blaine just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Robert grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

Blaine sighed, walking off to his room to calm down.

Kurt hurried after Blaine and walked inside. "Are you okay?..."

"I just..I don't know.."

Kurt sat next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I heard Elliot scream. I turned and saw my dad trying to spank him.." Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder when there was a small knock.

Blaine groaned as he got up and pulled the door open. He looked down and saw Elliot standing there with tear filled eyes. Blaine picked him up and carried him to the bed. "What happened baby?"

"You and Grampa..Fighting." Elliot sniffed.

"What happened with Courtney?"

"I-I told her I wanted to make a Disney movie with two princes..She said I c-couldn't.."

"You can do anything baby. You're gonna make that movie and change the world."

"B-But she said it's not supposed to be that way.." Elliot whispered.

Blaine sighed. "Look at your daddies. We're together and happier than ever. There is nothing wrong with two boys being together. Don't let anyone tell you it's bad."

Elliot nodded, wiping his little eyes.

Blaine kissed his forehead. "But no hitting. Okay?"

"Okay..I'm sorry Daddy.." Elliot said.

"I'm not mad baby," Blaine said softly. "Come on. Let's get back to your party. And if you're **really** good, I'll take you to Chuck E Cheese's later."

Elliot smiled. "To play?"

"Yes. I'll even get in the ball pit with you," Blaine giggled.

"And I'll help you get all the tickets that we can," Kurt grinned.

"I have the best Daddies in the world.." Elliot said happily.

Kurt hugged him close. "And you're the best son."

Elliot sighed, looking like he was thinking hard.

"What're you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't I have a mommy?"

Blaine chewed on his lip as he looked at Kurt. He knew the question would come some day and quite honestly, it scared him that they wouldn't be enough.

Kurt sat Elliot in his lap. "Well. For most people, a man and woman fall in love. Then they have a baby. But other people are different. Some men fall in love with another man. And some women love other women. Your daddy and I fell in love. So we got married and had you."

"I thought only mommies could have babies." Elliot said softly.

"That's right. But we had Aunt Jesse help us."

"Aunt Jesse?"

"Yup," Kurt smiled.

"So ..Aunt Jesse is my mommy?.." Elliot asked.

"Well you came from her. But you're mine and daddy Blaine's.."

Elliot nodded, still a bit confused.

"Are you sad that you have two daddies..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No. I love having two daddies..That means I have two people to do daddy stuff with. And Daddy Kurt does some mommy stuff too. So I don't need a mommy." Elliot shrugged.

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief. "But you always have both grandmas, aunt Jesse, and Aunt Rachel."

Elliot nodded, satisfied with the conversation. "Can we go back to my party now?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." Elliot said, hopping off of Kurt's lap and walking towards the door.

"We'll be out in a minute," Kurt said to his son.

"Okay Daddy." Elliot said, reaching up to grab the doorknob and walking out.

Blaine gave a weak smile. "We probably should get back."

Kurt sighed, cupping Blaine's cheek. "See?..You had nothing to worry about.."

"Kurt..There's going to be things that we can't teach him.." Blaine said quietly.

"Like what?.."

"I don't know. Things a mother would know.."

"Baby..Our family is perfectly normal.."

"I'm kind of proud of him for slapping Courtney.." Blaine giggled.

"She's...Nice.."

"Yeah. I just mean that he understood what he was saying. That he believes in it that much."

"I'm glad he does." Kurt said.

"Me too." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you so much.."

Blaine kissed his husband again. "Come on. They're probably getting worried."

"Okay.." Kurt smiled, standing and smoothing down his vest.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked back out.

Elliot was in John's lap, giggling wildly as his grandfather tickled him.

Blaine smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"Stop Grampa!" Elliot squealed.

"Never!" John chuckled.

"Gramma help!" Elliot laughed.

"But then he'll get me!" Marissa giggled.

Elliot laughed loudly, finally escaping and running over to Jessica's lap.

Jessica picked him up and held him close. "Are you running from grandpa?"

"Yes!" Elliot smiled.

"You're silly," Jessica laughed.

"Aunt Jesse?.." Elliot asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"Are you my mommy?"

Jessica looked down for a moment. "No sweetie.."

"Okay.."Elliot sighed.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" Jessica asked Elliot.

Elliot nodded, looking up at her. She helped him get his shoes on and they walked to the closest park and sat in the sand. "You know how only girls can have babies right?"

Elliot nodded, playing with the sand and letting it run through his fingers.

"So when your daddies fell in love, they couldn't make a baby by themselves."

The little boy nodded again looking up at her.

"So they asked for my help. Daddy Blaine got some..seeds. And girls have eggs inside of them. The doctor put daddy Blaine's seeds inside my egg and we created you. So daddy Kurt and daddy Blaine could have you."

Elliot looked confused. "So..Daddy Kurt didn't help make me?.."

"He was there. But, you see, it's not good for a baby to have parents from the same family. Daddy Kurt is my cousin. So he couldn't help. But you look like him because I look like Kurt." Jessica explained as simply as she could.

Elliot nodded again, looking back down at the sand. "So I don't have a mommy."

"Not really. But having two daddies makes you special. Not many people are as lucky as you. Your daddies love you more than anything, Elliot."

"I love my daddies too." Elliot said softly.

"Do you wish you had a mommy..?"

"Sometimes.." Elliot said quietly.

"If you ever want to talk about mommy stuff, just ask one of your daddies to call me. Okay? I'm not your mommy but I will always help you baby."

"Okay.." Elliot said softly.

"I love you Elliot.." Jessica whispered.

"I love you too Aunt Jesse.." Elliot said, looking up at her.

Jessica couldn't look at Elliot. Part of her, a small part, felt guilty for not being able to give him what he wanted. But he was Blaine and Kurt's son. He always had been. Even before she was pregnant.

"I'm sad I don't get to see you as much as Aunt Rachel.." Elliot said softly.

"Me too.." Jessica said, still watching the sand. "I miss you all the time."

Elliot leaned over, hugging her tightly. "I miss you too.."

Jessica held him close, swallowing audibly. "I'm just a phone call away baby.."

Elliot nodded, burying his face in her shirt and sighing softly.

"Are you okay..?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Elliot said softly, climbing into her lap.

She kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about anything else?"

Elliot shook his head, nuzzling into her neck.

Jessica smiled softly as she stroked his head.

"I love you.." Elliot said softly.

"I love you too.."

Elliot sighed softly, it was around the time for his nap and he felt himself starting to fall asleep in her arms. Jessica smiled softly. She slowly got up, keeping him in her arms as she walked him home. When she got inside, she went to go lay him down in his bed, kissing his forehead softly.

Blaine walked in behind her. "How'd it go..?"

"Fine.." She whispered, looking over at Blaine. "He said sometimes he wishes he did have a mom.."

Blaine nodded as he stared at the floor.

"But he said he loves you two more than anything. He's okay with not having one..He knows how lucky he is to have you and Kurt.." Jessica said softly.

"I'm scared it won't be enough.." Blaine whispered.

"It will be enough Blaine...You're so amazing..And so is Kurt..You've been through so much..I think you can both Raise this child together.." Jessica said, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine looked up at her and smiled softly. "Thank you, Jess.."

Jessica nodded, pulling Blaine in for a hug.

Blaine gave a small smile as they hugged.

"I love you..Okay?..You can do this.." She said, sighing softly and kissing his cheek.

Blaine nodded. "I love you too."

Jessica smiled, walking out of the room. Blaine was about to follow suit when he heard a small, "Daddy?".

He turned back around. "Yes baby?"

"Will you nap with me?.."

"Of course." Blaine said softly as he climbed into the bed.

Elliot cuddled up to Blaine's chest, sighing softly and closing his eyes. "I love you Daddy.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing his cheek and closing his own eyes.

Elliot relaxed, curling up and falling asleep in his father's arms. Blaine gave a deep sigh as he tried to relax. He had so much running through his mind as he pet his son's curls. The fight with his father. His father getting married. Then the fact that he could never make up for Elliot not having a mother. Blaine didn't know what to do.. Elliot wrapped himself around Blaine tighter and Blaine looked down, sighing softly. Elliot was so beautiful and perfect. He loved his son with everything he had. He was positive he'd make sure Elliot had everything he wanted and needed. He wouldn't treat his son the way his father treated him... There was nothing Elliot could do to ever make him act that way. After a while Blaine held Elliot until he fell asleep as well.

Kurt came in a while later and gently woke his husband. "Baby, people are getting ready to leave.."

Blaine inhaled softly, pulling Elliot closer. "Do you want me to wake him?.." He whispered.

"No. It's okay. He'll see them before they go home."

Blaine nodded, carefully getting out of bed. He kissed Kurt softly before they walked back to the living room. They all walked around, giving hugs and kisses, thanking everyone for coming. John, Marissa and Dylan decided to go out and tour the city a bit, leaving the small family home alone. Kurt was about to start cleaning some more but Blaine pulled him back. "Wait..just sit with me?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine and nodded, sitting next to his husband. Blaine laid down, setting his head on Kurt's lap. Kurt pet Blaine's hair softly, leaning down to kiss him.

"You still up for taking him to play?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, nodding as he ran his hand across his husband's cheek, stubbly with five o'clock shadow. Blaine closed his eye, humming softly. "You're so handsome.." Kurt said quietly.

"You're still as ridiculous as you were when we met," Blaine said with a playful smile.

"So are you if you don't believe me." Kurt giggled.

Blaine's smile grew. "But you love me."

"With all of my heart.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine sighed softly. "I love you more than anything, Kurt.."

Kurt pulled Blaine up, kissing him softly. Blaine smiled, deepening the kiss slightly. Kurt gave a soft moan, cupping Blaine's jaw in his hand. The shorter husband straddled Kurt, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine hips, whining lightly. "I miss this.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"So do I baby.." Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine kissed him, deeper..rougher as he rolled his hips. Kurt pulled at Blaine's clothes, moaning deeply as the kiss grew more desperate. Blaine pulled his shirt over his head before working on Kurt's. Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled his shirt off crashing their lips together. Blaine whimpered as he worked his hips down onto his husband. "Fuck..Blaine.." Kurt groaned.

"Kailangan ko.."  
>(I need you..)<p>

Kurt quickly flipped then over so Blaine was on his back on the couch. Blaine's breathing was ragged as he stared up at Kurt with wide, lustful eyes. Kurt leaned down, biting Blaine's neck roughly. Blaine gasped, his head falling back and his thighs tightening around his husband. Kurt thrust down against Blaine, growling deep in his throat.

"Shit!" Blaine gasped needily.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Fuck me..fuck me hard..make me want to scream but keep me quiet.."

Kurt moaned deeply, quickly pulling the rest of their clothes off.

Blaine squirmed wantingly. "Baby.."

Kurt got up, quickly, but quietly walking into the room to get some lube. Blaine bit his lip as Kurt came back and climbed back on top of him. He quickly slicked up his member before lifting Blaine's legs and placing them on his shoulders. Blaine's eyes rolled back. He loved being fucked like this. Kurt slowly pressed into Blaine, moaning quietly. Blaine reached up, pulling his own hair as he tried to keep his voice down. Kurt looked down, watching himself as he slid in and out of his husband. "Unnhh.." Blaine moaned, biting his lip.

"Shh, baby.."

"Fuck me..please.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's thighs as he started to slam into him. Blaine grabbed a pillow, biting it hard as he let out a loud groaned. Kurt looked down at Blaine. He looked so fucking hot like this. Blaine panted and writhed as Kurt's thick member rammed against his prostate.

"Feel good?.." Kurt growled.

"Ahh!Fuckyesbabyohshit!" Blaine cried into the pillow. Kurt leaned forward more making himself go deeper inside of Blaine. Blaine arched his back, moaning loudly. "Kurt! H-Harder.."

Kurt complied speeding up as well as thrusting harder. Blaine's legs quivered as he felt that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Unnghh! Kurt.. Oh god.."

Kurt panted harshly, quickening his thrusts as he watched his husband come undone. Blaine's legs tightened around Kurt, his back arching wildly as his orgasm hit him hard. Kurt groaned as Blaine tightened, thrusting through his lover's orgasm. Blaine rode out his orgasm, falling limp onto the couch. Kurt slowed his thrusts, panting. Blaine pulled Kurt down for a deep kiss. "What do you want..?"

"Y-Your mouth.."

Blaine grinned as he got on his knees. Kurt smiled, sitting back on the couch. Blaine leaned down, sliding his tongue over the slit. "Oh god.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine swirled his tongue before sucking the head into his mouth. Kurt leaned back, running his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine pulled off, kissing down Kurt's shaft and licking up the seam of his husband's testicles. "Ohh..Blaine.." Kurt whispered, rolling his hips up. Blaine smiled, sucking one then the other into his mouth. "Baby..Holy shit..How are you s-so amazing at that.."

The shorter looked up at Kurt with bright eyes as he hummed around him.

"Fuck.." Kurt moaned, pulling at Blaine's curls. Blaine pulled off, grinning at Kurt as he expertly sank down around him. "Mmm..Blaine..Baby.."

Blaine closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as he took Kurt completely.

"Fuck!..I-I'm close.."

Blaine sucked harder, bobbing his head faster. Kurt arched his back, whining as he came hard. Blaine relaxed his throat, swallowing all of Kurt.

"Baby..."

Blaine pulled off with a pop and crawled up Kurt's body. Kurt kissed him softly, moaning.

"I love you.."

"I love you so much.."

Blaine smiled. "We should get dressed before he wakes up."

Kurt nodded. They got up and dressed just before Elliot came out yawning.

"Daddies?.." Elliot said, yawning.

"Yes baby?" Kurt said softly, holding his hands out.

Elliot walked up to Kurt, letting him pick him up. "I'm hungy.."

"You want to eat here or get pizza at Chuck E Cheeses?" Kurt asked.

"Pizza!" Elliot smiled.

Blaine chuckled. "Come on. Let's get your play clothes on."

"Okay!"

Blaine got up, following after an excited running Elliot and getting him changed.

"You'll really play in the ball pit with me?"

"Yes sir," Blaine smiled.

"Yay!"

Blaine picked him up. "You ready?"

Elliot nodded his head, grinning wide. Blaine grabbed his wallet and keys and they headed out.


	17. Chapter 17

"First day of school!" A five-year-old Elliot squealed.

Kurt smiled proudly at his son. "You're growing up so fast.."

"Come on Daddy! We'll be late!" He called, waiting for Blaine as Kurt smiled wide, trying to hold back his tears.

Blaine finished packing their lunches and handed Elliot his. "Alright, alright," Blaine chuckled.

"School!" Elliot smiled, his curls bounding as he jumped around.

Kurt picked Elliot up. "You be good, okay? Be nice and make lots of friends.."

"I will Daddy." Elliot grinned.

Kurt sniffled, fighting his tears. "And if you need anything, tell your teacher to call daddy Blaine. He'll be right down the hallway."

"Why are you crying Daddy?.." Elliot asked.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy.."

"I'm coming home.." Elliot giggled.

"I know. But I'm gonna be here all alone until you get home. I guess I'll just have to do more work," Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Come to school with me.." Elliot suggested.

"I would baby. But I don't work there. You gotta go so you're not late," Kurt said, pulling Elliot close and giving him a kiss. "Have fun."

"I love you Daddy.."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt said, struggling to keep his tears in.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I'm still your baby Daddy.."

That did it. Kurt's tears started to flow down his cheeks. "I-I'll see you when you get home.."

Elliot wiped Kurt's tears. "Bye Daddy.."

"Bye sweetie," Kurt said, kissing Elliot before standing to kiss his husband.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, kissing him softly. "He'll be okay.."

Kurt nodded. "It's just..so fast.."

"I know baby.." Blaine whispered.

"Have a good day baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too," Kurt said as his tears calmed.

Blaine kissed him again before picking Elliot up.

"Bye daddy!" Elliot said happily as they headed out the door.

"Bye baby.." Kurt smiled, giving a small wave.

Blaine walked Elliot to his classroom. "Are you nervous?"

"A little.." Elliot admitted.

"You see that classroom at the end of the hall?" Blaine asked.

"Uh huh.."

"That's my classroom. I'll be there all day in case you need me."

"Can't I stay in there with you?.."

"No sweetie. I only teach music. You have to learn more than that," Blaine explained.

"But..I'll miss you.." Elliot said.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby. But this is part of being a big boy. You gotta go in there and make new friends and start learning."

"Okay.." Elliot said softly.

"I love you, Elliot.."

"I love you too daddy.." Elliot said, hugging Blaine.

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "Go learn so you can tell me all about your day later."

"Bye Daddy.."

"Bye sweetie."

Elliot gripped Blaine's hand, slowly pulling away until his little fingers slipped out of Blaine's and he warily stepped into the classroom. Blaine sighed as he watched his son disappear into the class and he walked to his room. Throughout the day Blaine was worried about his son and when their music class came, Elliot ran to Blaine, hugging his legs. Blaine grinned. "Hey baby. How's your day going?"

"I miss you and Daddy.." Elliot said into Blaine's shin.

"We miss you too," Blaine said, picking him up. "Are you okay?"

Elliot shrugged, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rubbing his back.

He shrugged again. "I dunno.."

Blaine looked at his son in confusion. "What happened?"

"Nothing.." Elliot sighed. Blaine bit his lip. Maybe he'd have to talk to his teacher.

"Alright..Go sit down with the class so we can get started." Blaine said, kissing his forehead.

Elliot nodded as Blaine set him down and he slowly walked over to sit in an empty chair away from the other kids. Blaine sighed, getting class started and giving them a small assignment to get to know each other. While they were busy, Blaine picked up the classroom phone and called Elliot's teacher.

"Hello?" She answered pleasantly.

"Hey. It's Blaine Hummel. Umm, did something happen with Elliot today?"

"Oh..Well. I can't get him to socialize with any of the other kids..He's being very shy.." She said softly.

Blaine looked up and saw Elliot in his group. His head was down as he stared at his hands. "Just being shy? Nothing happened?"

"Nothing I've noticed." The teacher said. "He's really a sweet boy, I just can't get him to come out and talk.."

"Okay. I'm going to try to see if he will here. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said kindly before hanging up.

Blaine got up and got the class to sit in a circle on the floor.  
>"Okay. Let's go around the circle and introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Mr. Hummel and I'll be your music teacher. I'll teach you how to have fun and express yourselves through music."<p>

The kids went around the circle, happily saying their names and something about themselves until it got to Elliot.  
>"I-I'm Elliot.." Said, looking down at his new shoes and playing with the laces.<p>

"And tell us something interesting about yourself," Blaine smiled.

"I dunno.." Elliot said softly.

"Well what do you like to do?"

"I like to play piano.." Elliot said, looking up at Blaine.

A little girl gasped. "Like a real piano?"

"Yeah.." Elliot said, nodding a bit.

"That's really cool! I wanna lean some day!" she grinned, batting her lashed at Elliot.

Elliot blushed lightly, giving a smile before looking down again.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Maybe Elliot could show us another day?"

The other kids smiled, nodding. They finished their activity and it was almost time to go. Elliot was talking to a couple of boys, laughing and smiling as they played with some of the instruments. The little girl from earlier walked up to Elliot and twirled one of her pigtails.  
>"Hi Elliot..I-I'm Natalie.."<p>

"Hi.." Elliot smiled, blushing lightly.

Natalie giggled. "Will you show me how to play?"

Elliot smiled, walking over to the piano and sitting on the bench.

Natalie followed and sat next to him.

Elliot showed her how to play a simple tune and turned. "Now you try."

Natalie hesitated before reaching out. She got the first few notes right but then pressed the wrong key. Quickly pulling away, she looked down in embarrassment. "I can't do it.."

"Here." Elliot said, grabbing her hand and showing her. Natalie blushed deeply as their finger glided over the keys. "See?" Elliot smiled.

"I did it!" Natalie smiled, clapping her hands.

"It's easy when you practice. My daddy helps me."

"Will you help me practice sometimes?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah.." Elliot smiled.

The bell rang and kids started heading to the playground to wait for their parents or their respected buses. Natalie smiled at Elliot.  
>"Thank you, Elliot! I'll see you tomorrow.." she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly.<p>

Elliot blushed furiously, placing his hand on his cheek. Natalie giggled lightly, skipping out of the classroom. Elliot smiled, giggling as Blaine looked over.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing.." Elliot smiled.

"Why are you blushing?" Blaine chuckled, taking Elliot's hand.

"That girl kissed me.."

Blaine gasped, smiling wide. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know.." Elliot smiled, shrugging.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling as they walked to the car and headed home.

"Today was okay, Daddy." Elliot said.

"Just okay?" Blaine asked.

"The last part was good."

"Are you excited to see Natalie tomorrow?"

"I dunno.." Elliot smiled.

They pulled up at their house and Blaine opened the door, letting Elliot in first.

"Daddy!" Elliot squealed, running to Kurt's office.

Kurt grinned, picking Elliot up. "Hey! How was school?"

"It was okay." Elliot smiled, reaching for the dress Kurt was sewing up.

"Wait baby. It's not done," Kurt said, pulling him back.

"You're not going to tell daddy what happened?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing happened." Elliot shrugged, reaching for the dress again.

"That's not what you told me," Blaine grinned, making kissy faces at Elliot.

"Daddy!" Elliot blushed, covering his face with his hands.

Kurt giggled. "What happened?"

"A girl kissed me.." Elliot said.

Kurt gasped. "She did?"

Elliot smiled, blushing and burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"Is she pretty?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." Elliot said bashfully.

Kurt smiled, kissing Elliot's forehead. "Good for you baby."

"You're still supposed to think girls have cooties.." Blaine giggled.

"She's different!" Elliot defended.

"Oh really?.." Kurt grinned.

"She likes piano.."

"That's so cute.." Kurt said.

Elliot turned, hiding his face again.

"That dress is pretty daddy.." Elliot smiled, changing the subject.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kurt smiled wide.

"What show are you working for?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned, his face lighting up. "Wicked!"

"Seriously?" Blaine gasped. He thought he recognized Glinda's ruffled pink dress. "Kurt, that's amazing.."

"I know! This is the one, Blaine..This will help me climb the ladder to success," Kurt grinned.

"I can't believe it..Baby, I'm so proud of you.." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt said happily and looked at their son. "And what does my baby want for dinner?"

"I want...Ice cream.." Elliot said.

Blaine giggled. "You can have ice cream after dinner."

"Okay.." Elliot sighed.

"How about Applebee's? They have the coloring pages," Blaine smiled.

"Coloring!" Elliot squealed.

"That okay with you babe?"

"Sounds great. I just have to finish this dress..It has to be perfect.." Kurt said, handing Elliot to Blaine.

"Come on little man. Let's go play while daddy finishes," Blaine said, walking to Elliot's room.

Elliot nodded, running between Kurt's legs and after Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Do you ever run out of energy?"

"No!"

"What do you want to play with?"

"My cars!" He smiled.

Blaine grabbed a couple cars, starting to play with his son.

Kurt came out after a bit, his glasses on and looking a bit tired. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Elliot grinned, jumping up.

"You sure babe?" Blaine asked, seeing how tired his husband was.

"Of course." Kurt said softly, running his hand down his stubbly cheek. "Oh geez..I have to shave.."

"You're beautiful," Blaine smiled. "And once he's in bed, you are relaxing."

"But I have to shave.." Kurt protested as Blaine grabbed his husband's coat.

"Really?" Blaine sighed.

"Come on Daddy.." Elliot groaned.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Alright, alright.."?

Blaine chuckled. "And no more working tonight."

"But-" Kurt started before Blaine cut him off.

"Nope. We're going to relax," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt sighed a bit. "Okay.."

"You deserve it," Blaine said as they headed to the restaurant.

"I know..Just..This could really make a name for me..In the fashion world and the musical theatre world..I know..I work too hard sometimes.."

"And this is something to work hard on. But you'll do even better taking the night off to have dinner with your family then let your husband take care of you."

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, sighing softly.

They got to the restaurant and were seated, Elliot quickly starting to color.

"What are you coloring buddy?" Kurt smiled, scratching at his jaw.

"It's a maze!"

"Really?" Kurt smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Would you look at that?..You made it! My smart boy." Kurt grinned.

"I'm smart," Elliot said happily.

"Yes you are.." Kurt smiled.

"What do you want to eat baby? Hamburger, hotdog, or chicken strips?" Blaine asked.

"All of them!"

"Pick one baby."

"Uumm...Chicken!" Elliot smiled.

Their waitress appeared and Blaine ordered the chicken fingers and fries for his son and the steak and potatoes for himself before turning to Kurt.

"Just a salad please.." Kurt smiled. "And..Maybe just a martini too.." He said softly.

The young lady nodded, writing their order down and going to get their drinks.

"It's been a long day.." Kurt sighed.

"How much did you get done?"

"Well, I finished Glenda's dress..I worked on a couple of songs for that new writer.." Kurt said softly.

"You're doing the music for the writer?"

"Not for Wicked. There's this playwright that's starting to get noticed. He asked me to help." Kurt said softly.

"You're getting credit, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt smiled.

"I am so proud of you."

"Well this is the first time my name will be on a program.." Kurt smiled.

"You've worked so hard for this. You deserve it."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you," Blaine grinned.

"I love you too.." Kurt said. "Oh thank you so much." He smiled as the waitress handed him his martini.

She giggled. "Can I get you anything else while your food is cooking?"

"No thank you sweetie.." Kurt said before taking a sip and sighing happily.

She nodded and headed to check on the other guests.

"Daddy, can I have some?" Elliot asked.

"No sweetie. This is an adult drink," Kurt said softy.

"Please?"

"Sweetie, daddy could go to jail if I did."

"What?..Why?" Elliot asked, confused.

"It had alcohol in it. You can only drink that if you are twenty-one." Blaine explained, turning to Kurt. "You should totally get a Strawberry Summer Squeeze for me to take home."

"I will." Kurt smiled, sipping his drink.

Elliot was looking at the laminated dessert sheet on the side of the table. "Ooohh! Daddy! I want that one!" He said, pointing to the triple chocolate meltdown.

"Hmm..I don't know..Will you go to bed without any trouble?.." Kurt asked.

Elliot nodded, not really listening. "Please daddies.."

"What do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Look at be baby," Blaine said, waiting for Elliot to look up. "Do you promise to go home, let me give you a bath then go to bed?"

Elliot bit his lip giving a wicked little grin as he nodded.

"I don't believe you," Blaine said.

"I will Daddy!" Elliot protested loudly.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Okay. Eat all your food and we'll get it."

Elliot bounced happily, taking a sip of his water.

The waitress came back with their food. "Can I getcha anything else?"

"Cake!" Elliot grinned, standing up on his chair.

"Hey. Sit back down. You have to eat first." Blaine said sternly.

Elliot huffed, sitting down as the waitress giggled lightly.

"Let me know if you need anything else." she said sweetly.

"Thank you sweetie," Kurt smiled.

"Daddy I need ketchup.." Elliot said, struggling to reach the bottle.

"Ask nicely." Kurt said, taking a bite of his salad.

"Can I please have ketchup?" Elliot said, smiling politely.

"Yes you may." Kurt said, smiling fondly at their son as he slid it closer.

"Thank you daddy," Elliot said, getting the bottle open and accidentally squirting it on himself. He stared wide eyed at his fathers before starting to giggle. "Oops!"

"Elliot.." Kurt sighed, grabbing a napkin and tuning to wipe off his shirt.

"I didn't mean to daddy.."

"I know sweetie, it's okay.. Just be more careful, okay?"

Elliot nodded, picking up the bottle again and pouring it on his plate. "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Blaine smiled.

Elliot dipped his chicken in the ketchup and took a bite, closing his eyes and humming.

"Good?" Blaine asked.

"Mmm yes!"

Kurt smiled, finishing off his drink and holding the olive to Blaine's lips. Blaine licked his lips before slowly taking the olive. Kurt smiled slyly as he watched Blaine slowly suck it into his mouth. Blaine winked as he bit into the olive. Kurt shivered lightly, letting his hand slide under the table to squeeze Blaine's thigh. Blaine bit his lip as he started to cut his steak. Kurt just smiled, Elliot looking a bit confused at the exchange as Kurt ordered another drink.

They enjoyed their dinner, talking more about school and work. Elliot looked up, his plate almost cleared. "Daddy, can I be finished?"

"Eat a little bit more sweetie." Kurt said softly.

Elliot frowned, picking up a French fry.

Elliot ate a few more fries before Kurt and Blaine ordered Elliot his cake. Elliot's eyes went wide as the cake came out and he squealed.

"Here you go little guy." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you!" he said happily.

"You're welcome." She said softly before walking off.

Blaine handed Elliot his fork. "Remember, you have to be good tonight."

Elliot nodded quickly as he began to eat his dessert. Kurt looked over at Blaine, knowing this was a mistake.

"He's fine.." Blaine said softly, knowing the look his husband was giving him.

"Okay," Kurt sighed, finishing his martini.

Elliot finished and Kurt could already see him starting to get hyper.

"I'm ready daddies!"

"Alright, come on." Blaine said, standing to pick him up.

Kurt picked up their to-go drinks after paying and headed back home.

"Will you give him a bath?" Kurt asked Blaine as they walked in.

"Not a problem." Blaine said, carrying Elliot to the bathroom.

"But I don't wanna bath!" Elliot said.

"You promised."

"But then I have to go to bed!" Elliot groaned, making himself go limp. A tactic he had learned made it much harder for Blaine to hold him.

Blaine tightened his grip. "That was the deal."

"But Daddy.." Elliot sighed, leaning to the side and almost escaping.

"The only but here is your butt getting in the bath."

Elliot growled. "Daddy Kurt!"

"Yeah baby?"

"Help!" Elliot yelled.

"Let daddy wash you!"

"No!"

"Do you want a spanking?" Kurt called.

"Yes!" He yelled defiantly, giving a little smile.

Blaine froze, staring at his son as Kurt came in, arms on his hips.

Elliot stared at Kurt, his smile fading at the look on his father's face.

"You want a bath or spanking?" Kurt asked.

Elliot said nothing, playing with Blaine's sleeve.

Blaine shook his head, continuing to the bathroom.

"No!" Elliot yelled, pushing at Blaine's chest.

"Elliot! You are taking a bath now!"

Elliot gave up, burying his face in Blaine's shirt a giving a big dramatic sigh.

Blaine looked back at his husband. "He'll be okay."

Kurt nodded. "While you do that I'm just gonna go work a little bit more." he said, before Blaine shot him a look. "Just a little bit. I swear." Kurt said, clasping his hands together and giving a small smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright."

Kurt walked over, kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said, starting the water.

Kurt smiled, walking off to his office as Blaine undressed Elliot.

"Why are you being so naughty tonight, huh?"

"I'm not.." Elliot mumbled, kicking his pants off to the far side of the room.

"You're being grumpy and you need to cut it out." Blaine said seriously.

Elliot said nothing, staring at the tub. Blaine lifted him and set his son in the water. Elliot looked over at the faucet, an idea ticking away as he sat. Blaine sighed, reaching for the cup he used to get Elliot's hair wet. Elliot scooted over by the faucet, before shoving himself back, sending water everywhere and giggling wildly.

Blaine gasped as the water landed on him.  
>"Damn it, Elliot!"<p>

"Sorry Daddy." Elliot laughed, before leaning forward to do it again.

"Elliot! Stop it!"

Elliot bit his lip, holding back a giggle. Blaine used one hand to hold his son still and the other to wet his hair. Elliot took to playing with his toys, looking up at Blaine. "Daddy Kurt gets madder than you when I do that."

"I'm more patient than daddy Kurt." Blaine said simply.

"What's that?"

"That means it takes more to make me mad. Are you trying to get me mad?"

"Nooo..." Elliot said, playing with his boat.

"Good. I don't like being mad at you." Blaine said softly as he washed his son's hair.

"Is Daddy Kurt mad at me?.."

"Not right now, sweetie. Let's be good for Daddy Kurt."

"Okay.." Elliot sighed.

Blaine rinsed Elliot's hair. "Stand up baby."

Elliot stood, lifting his arms. "Is Daddy Kurt mad at me other times?"

"Only if you don't listen to him." Blaine explained.

"So Daddy's always mad at me?"

Blaine chuckled. "No baby. It's like when you don't do what he asks. When you do bad things, like get water all over the floor."

"Oohh.." Elliot said, looking at the wet floor.

"But guess what," Blaine said, smiling.

"What?"

"No matter how mad me or Daddy Kurt gets, we love you more than anything. Nothing will change that."

Elliot smiled. "I love you and Daddy Kurt forever!"

Blaine grinned, kissing his son's cheek. "You ready to get out and dry off?"

"Yes! But I'm not tired yet."

"Well. If you'll be good, I'll put a movie on and you can watch it with us before bed."

"Okay Daddy."

Blaine lifted him out of the tub and dried him off. "Which pajamas do you want tonight?"

"Batman!" Elliot smiled.

Blaine smiled, wrapping the towel around Elliot and carrying him to his room to get dressed. Elliot quickly scurried to his drawer, pulling out the selected pajamas. "Are you my little superhero?" Blaine giggled.

"Yes!" Elliot said, wrapping himself around Blaine's leg. Blaine smiled, walking to check on Kurt with Elliot still attached to his leg. Kurt was at the keyboard, tapping out a melody as he sang quietly under his breath. Blaine held a finger to his mouth, telling Elliot to be quiet and listen. Kurt continued singing, stopping every now and then to write something down, or to repeat himself and hit a key that sounded better. He turned to throw something away and gasped as he saw Blaine. "Oh, hey.." He giggled.

"Hey," Blaine grinned.

"That was real good daddy!"

"Thank you sweetie." Kurt said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy says we can watch a movie! You watch too!"

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Kurt said softly before Blaine gave him another look.

"If not, I'll come and carry you out of here," Blaine said seriously.

"Just give me a minute to clean up." Kurt sighed.

Blaine nodded, following Elliot to the living room. "What should we watch?"

"I wanna watch..Hercules!"

Blaine smiled, sitting on the floor and looking for the DVD. Elliot climbed up Blaine's back, sitting on his shoulders Blaine giggled. "You like feeling tall?"

"Yeah. Daddy Kurt is tall!" Elliot smiled.

"Yes he is," Blaine said, standing and pulling out the movie.

Elliot giggled wildly as Blaine lifted him. "So are you Daddy!"

"Thank you baby," Blaine chuckled.

"I wanna be as strong as you when I'm a grown up." Elliot said.

"Then you better eat your veggies!"

"You don't eat veggies Daddy!" Elliot smiled.

"Yes I do!" Blaine giggled.

Elliot smiled as Blaine sat on the couch and set him down. "Daddy is taking a long time.."

Blaine sighed. "I'll go get him."

"Okay." Elliot said softly.

Blaine got up and headed to Kurt's work room. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, looking up.

"Elliot's getting impatient.."

"I'm sorry..I'm coming.." Kurt said, still not moving.

"Kurt."

"What?"

"You're not moving."

Kurt closed his notebook and stood, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. If you want to work, go ahead." Blaine sighed, walking out of the room.

Kurt groaned audibly, taking his glasses off and walking out of the room after Blaine. Elliot looked up as they both walked in, sensing something was wrong with his parents. Blaine put the movie in, grabbing his drink and sitting with his son.  
>"Daddy?.." Elliot asked as Kurt sat down as well.<p>

"Yeah baby?" Kurt asked.

"Are you okay?.." Elliot asked.

"I'm okay.."

"Okay.." Elliot said softly before turning to Blaine. "Daddy?"

Blaine was already close to halfway done with his drink when he looked down at his son. "Yes?"

"Are you okay too?.."

"Yeah sweetie. I'm okay," Blaine said softly.

Elliot nodded, looking between Blaine and Kurt again, still unsure. Blaine turned back to the television and pressed play. Elliot sighed softly, grabbing Blaine's hand with one of his own, and Kurt's with the other. Blaine kissed the back of Elliot's hand, smiling softly at him as the movie started. Elliot cuddled up with his parents, sighing deeply about halfway into the movie. "Daddy, I'm still not tired.." He said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine pulled Elliot into his lap and holding him close. "Just relax baby."

"But Daddy.."

"Just give him a sip of your drink, Blaine." Kurt said softly, looking over at his husband.

"Kurt. It's alcohol."

"A little bit won't hurt. It'll help him sleep." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, grabbing his drink. "Take a sip sweetie."

Elliot grabbed the cup, taking a sip and cringing a bit as he swallowed.

Blaine chuckled. "You don't like it?"

"That's gross.." Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Well you'll be asleep soon," Blaine laughed.

"Is that a bed time drink?" Elliot asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, I don't want it anymore." Elliot said seriously.

"Good," Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek.

As Kurt predicted, Elliot fell asleep a little while later, in Blaine's lap. Blaine watched as his son slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.  
>"I'm sorry about earlier, Blaine.." Kurt said quietly.<p>

"It's fine.."

"No, it's not.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine bit his lip. "I know work is important to you."

"You and Elliot are more important.." Kurt said seriously.

"He kept asking if you were mad at him."

"Why would I be mad at him?.." Kurt asked softly.

"He doesn't always listen," Blaine said.

"I might not have as much..Patience as I should..But I'm not mad at him.."

"I told him.."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, grabbing his hand and kissing his jaw softly. "I'm so sorry Blaine.."

"It's okay. I just had this idea of getting him to bed. Laying with you and rub your feet and just talk about whatever..Then you just seemed to not want to.."

"No..Baby..Of course I want that do that with you..I guess just the pressure of getting all of this done, and doing it perfectly.." Kurt said quietly.

"You underestimate yourself. You can get it a done in time."

Kurt nodded, unsure why tears gathered in his eyes. "I-It's just a lot..."

"I know baby. But I can help if you need it."

Kurt nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay baby. You just need to realize you're not alone."

Kurt nodded, turning Blaine's head and kissing him softly.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you so much.." Kurt said just as quietly.

"Let me put him to bed. I'll be right back."

"Okay.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine carefully got up and carried Elliot to his bedroom and tucked him in. Elliot stirred a bit, turning over in his bed and grabbing his teddy bear. Blaine smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight my super hero."

Elliot gave a small smile before relaxing again. Blaine turned and walked back to the couch and sitting with his husband. Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, sighing softly.  
>"Do you want to work tonight?"<p>

"No.." Kurt said softly. "I just want to be with you."

"I love you.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said, laying on top of him.

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's jaw, stopping as his stubble scratched him. "Sorry.." Kurt said.

Blaine giggled. "It's different."

Kurt giggled. "I've never let it get this bad."

"I know," Blaine said, pulling him closer.

Kurt blushed lightly, closing his eyes.

"What are you writing music for?"

"A musical..It's about two boys in the fifties..Falling in love.." Kurt smiled.

"Oh that's sweet," Blaine grinned.

"It's pretty groundbreaking..I'm just worried about my name either being raised up, or brought down by how the public takes it.." Kurt said quietly.

"Well you're daring enough to be a part of something that could help change how people view us. It's a risk you have to be willing to take. And either way, you'll be amazing and work your way up." Blaine encouraged.

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine nodded. "Remember..Courage."

Kurt smiled up at his husband. "Can you believe it?...Almost ten years.."

"We're getting old," Blaine giggled.

"Oh god..Don't say that.." Kurt laughed. "I'm almost thirty..You're still gonna be in your twenties.."

"For a few months!"

"Still.." Kurt chuckled. "I'm your old husband.."

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Soon I'll have to go out looking for someone ten years younger than me."

"Maybe Courtney has a younger gay brother.." Kurt suggested.

Blaine groaned at the mention of his soon-to-be stepmother.

"Oh god, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to bring her up.." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay.."

"But hey..You get your old boring husband for years.."

"You are nothing close to boring."

"But I'm old." Kurt giggled.

"Not yet," Blaine said softly.

"You keep me feeling young.."

"So we'll never get old," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deeply. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine again. Blaine moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Kurt. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, running his hands up his neck. Blaine shivered, tightening his legs.  
>"Mmm..You're so sexy Blaine.." Kurt said softly.<p>

Blaine blushed, rocking his hips up. "T-Thank you.. "

Kurt gasped, leaning back down to kiss his husband's neck.

"Oohh Kurt.."

Kurt nipped at Blaine's neck, sucking softly at a spot. Blaine bit his lip as his head fell back, exposing more of his neck. Kurt licked up the smooth skin moving to Blaine's ear. Blaine's back arched up. "Unngh.."

Kurt took the lobe between his teeth biting lightly, as he moaned.

Blaine gasped, clutching to his husband and dragging his nails up Kurt's back.

Kurt gasped. "Aah..Fuck..I wish we could be rough.." He whispered.

"Ung! Fuck! Kurt...Fuck I want to.."

"You'll have to be quiet.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "O-Okay.."

"Do you want me to fuck you rough baby?.." Kurt whispered breathily.

Blaine whined. "Yes. Yes please.."

Kurt pulled off his own shirt, leaning back to unbutton his pants. Blaine licked his lips as he watched his husband. Kurt pulled his half hard member out, stroking himself slowly.  
>"So sexy.." Blaine whispered.<p>

Kurt smiled, leaning down to peel off Blaine's shirt. Blaine sat up, making it easier. "You've been going to the gym haven't you?.." Kurt smiled.

"A little bit," Blaine blushed.

"I can tell.." Kurt said quietly, looking down at the still perfectly carved muscle.

"You like..?"

"You're so fucking hot.." Kurt whispered. "I want to watch you ride me."

Blaine grinned, flipping them over. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, tracing his abs. Blaine gasped, bringing two fingers up to suck on. Kurt moaned softly, watching his husband with lust blown eyes. Blaine looked back at his husband, placing his spit-slicked fingers at his entrance and pressing in. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest and stomach.  
>"Oh baby.."<p>

"You're so fucking sexy.." Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine's hips.

Blaine moaned quietly. "Thank you baby.."

"I love you.."

Blaine's back arched as he felt his prostate. "Uhh..I love you too.."

"Add another.." Kurt directed.

Blaine did as he was told, wincing at the dry stretch.

"Do you need the lube.." Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "Please.."

Kurt got up, grabbing the lube and returning. Blaine slicked up his fingers, easily sliding back in. Kurt pulled his pants off getting back on the couch and smiling up at Blaine. Blaine's eyes fell shut as he sped up.  
>"Add another.." Kurt whispered, getting up on his knees and pressing his body to Blaine's. Blaine complied, moaning as he found his prostate. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, growling deeply.<br>"K-Kurt.."

"Are you ready?.."

"Yes," Blaine breathed out, removing his fingers. Kurt sat down on his haunches, pulling Blaine onto his lap. Blaine gasped as Kurt slid into him.

"Blaine.."

"Oh Kurt..shit.."

Kurt clawed down Blaine's back, panting heavily. Blaine quickly rose up and slammed back down, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt pulled Blaine's hair, groaning.

"Fuck me baby..please.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders, thrusting up into his husband roughly. Blaine hung onto Kurt, biting his lip to contain his moans.

"F-Fuck..Oh.." Kurt panted, dragging his nails across Blaine's lower back.

"Ahh! Kurt baby!"

"Shh.." Kurt soothed, slowing down a bit.

Blaine wrapped himself around his husband, riding him harder Kurt gasped, continuing to move as Blaine got a little louder.

"Kurt..Fuck.." Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck.

Kurt reached down, gripping Blaine's ass and spreading him a bit.

Blaine gasped loudly. "H-Harder!"

Kurt squeezed harder before spanking Blaine forcefully. Blaine cried out, his head falling back as the pleasure flew through him. Kurt looked around. Elliot was most likely knocked out..He brought his hand down on Blaine again, groaning loudly as he thrust harder. Blaine couldn't stop himself. He screamed Kurt's name, moving his hips with his husband. Kurt brought Blaine down for a deep kiss, trying to keep him quiet. Blaine's breathing was ragged as he kissed Kurt desperately. Kurt sped up, growling deeply.  
>"So fucking big!"<p>

Kurt gasped, burying his face in Blaine's neck as the lamp light came on.  
>"Daddies?"<p>

"Shit!" Blaine screamed, jumping from Kurt's lap and struggling to find a blanket. Elliot looked confused as he watched his parents scramble.  
>"Why are you naked?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.<p>

Kurt covered himself with Blaine's button up. "U-Uh..Ohmygod.."

Elliot giggled. "NAKED!"

"Blaine.." Kurt groaned, searching for his pants.

Blaine quickly pulled his boxers on. "W-Why are you out of bed baby?"

"Because I woke up to go potty." Elliot said, bouncing a bit and giggling.

Blaine sighed. "That's very good baby. Come on. Let's go to the potty."

"Why were you yelling Daddy?" Elliot asked as Kurt pulled his boxers on.

"Oh umm..Daddy and I were playing a game and I was losing.." Blaine said quickly.

"A naked game?" Elliot laughed.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh too. "Yes. A naked game."

"That's silly." Elliot smiled.

"Your daddies like being silly.."

"Can I play?" Elliot asked.

"When you're thirty-five," Blaine giggled.

"But you're not thirty five Daddy." Elliot giggled.

"Well we broke the rules," Blaine said.

"That's bad!" Elliot scolded.

Blaine held his hands up. "I know. I know. We won't do it again. Come on," he said, switching the light on. "One or two baby?"

"One!" Elliot smiled.

Blaine pulled the step stool over and let Elliot climb up. Elliot finished, smiling. "Big boy!"

"Yes you are," Blaine said proudly. "Now wash your hands."

"Okay." Elliot said, moving the stool to do just that.

Blaine watched as Elliot washed and dried his hands. He picked him up, eliciting a squeal of laugher. "Time for bed."

"Okay. Are you and Daddy gonna keep playing?"

"Oh I don't know. But no more screaming," Blaine promised.

"Okay. Goodnight Daddy.." Elliot smiled.

"Goodnight Elliot," Blaine said, tucking him in and shutting the door behind him.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, unable to hold back a laugh.

"Ohmygod.." Blaine groaned.

Kurt laughed loudly. "A game?"

"It's better than 'Sorry for waking you. But your daddy was fucking me pretty hard'."

Kurt giggled. "C'mere.."

Blaine sighed, sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly. "Let's go to the room..Okay?"

Blaine nodded, picking up their clothes and heading to their room. Kurt laid back on the bed, smiling up at Blaine. "You wanna finish?.."

"Yeah.." Blaine said as he climbed up Kurt's body. "But I want you behind me..On my hands and knees.."

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's neck. "Alright baby.."

Blaine hummed softly, rocking his hips down. Kurt moaned deeply, flipping them over. Blaine gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed down To Blaine's neck. He knew his husband didn't usually like Kurt to mark him because of his job, but Kurt really couldn't bring himself to care as he bit down on the tan flesh, sucking hard. Blaine gripped the sheets, writhing below Kurt. Kurt growled somewhat possessively as he created the bruise on Blaine's neck, reaching down to squeeze his ass roughly.  
>"Unnhh!" Blaine gasped, thrusting up.<p>

"Mmm.." Kurt hummed, pulling off and admiring his work. "Sorry..I just couldn't help myself.." He smiled.

"I-I..Just fuck me.."

"Oohh..Desperate now?.."

"Pleaae..Oh Kurt.." Blaine whined.

Kurt pulled off both of their boxers and told Blaine to get on his hands and knees. He slid into him easily because of the lube from earlier and slowly began to thrust inside of his beautiful husband. Blaine rolled his body, pushing back with Kurt's thrusts, making sure to keep his voice down. Kurt bent over, pressing his chest to Blaine's back as he sped up. "Oh fuck..Baby.." Blaine moaned, pulling a pillow close. Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's neck panting harshly in his ear. Blaine closed his eyes as he reveled in the feel of Kurt's hot breath on him. It sent chills down his spine.  
>"Fuck..You're so fucking tight Blaine.."<p>

Blaine whined loudly. "K-Kurt.."

"Talk to me baby.." Kurt whispered.

"Fuck babe..You're so big..S-so Ahh..thick!"

Kurt gasped, beginning to pound into Blaine. "Blaine..Oh fuck i'm close.."

"M-Me too..Oohhh!" Blaine moaned loudly into the pillow. Kurt angled his hips, sliding over Blaine's prostate. Blaine tightened around Kurt, crying out Kurt's name. Kurt moaned deeply, cumming hard inside of his panting husband. Blaine bit into the pillow, screaming in pleasure as he came, his back arching wildly. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest, moaning softly as he thrust through their orgasms. Blaine's breathing slowly began to return to normal. "Ohmygod.."

"I love you so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt.."

Kurt smiled, kissing his neck lightly. Blaine cuddled up to Kurt and yawned against his chest.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine. "I love you beautiful.."

Blaine blushed. "I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly.

"Mmm, goodnight Kurt.."

"Goodnight beautiful.."


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later Elliot walked into class, smiling at Natalie. The two had become best friends quickly and recently Elliot had asked Kurt and Blaine if she could stay over. They said it was fine, but she had to ask her parents. Elliot was excited to find out what she had to say, completely enthralled at the idea of a night with his best friend.  
>"Natalie." Elliot said walking over to her. "What did your mommy say?"<p>

Natalie wouldn't look her friend in the eye. "She said no.."

"Why?" Elliot asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She doesn't umm..want me around your daddies.."

Elliot's little eyebrows kneaded together in confusion. His daddies weren't bad people.  
>"Well..Maybe I could just stay with you."<p>

Natalie shook her head. "S-She's taking me out of your class.."

Elliot looked distressed. "Why?.."

"She doesn't want your dad to teach me.." the little girl said with tears in her eyes.

Elliot looked up at her. "Don't cry..We'll still be best friends..Right?"

Natalie nodded. "As long as my mom doesn't know.."

"Does your mommy not like me?.."

"She doesn't like that you have two daddies. She thinks it's wrong.."

Elliot was even more confused. "But..You know my daddy is nice..They never did anything bad.."

"I know. I like Mr. Hummel. He's fun. But mommy says that being married is for a boy and girl. Not two boys."

Elliot bit his lip. His daddies always said there was nothing wrong with two boys being married..Were they wrong?..

"I don't think it's bad though.." Natalie said.

Elliot nodded. "Me either.."

"I-I'm sorry Elliot.."

"It's okay..We can just be secret best friends.."

Natalie smiled. "Okay!"

Elliot pulled her into a hug before class started and they all got to work.

When the last class of the day came, Elliot walled up to his farther. "Daddy?'

"Yes?" Blaine smiled, looking down at his son.

"Why do some people not like that I have two daddies?"

"What?...Who doesn't like that?.."

"My friend's mommy."

"What happened?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Natalie can't come over because I have two daddies.."

Blaine bit his lip. "We'll talk about this tonight..Okay?"

Elliot nodded. "Okay daddy."

"Go sit down buddy.." Blaine said softly.

Elliot nodded, getting up to go find his seat.

That afternoon as Blaine walked into the apartment with Elliot, he told him to go play while he walked to Kurt's office.  
>"Hey babe. How was work?"<p>

"It was okay..I have to talk to you about something.." Blaine sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well..I was told today that a student was getting taken out of my class..And Elliot told me that his friend couldn't come over because..He has two dads..I think it's Natalie.." Blaine said.

"Oh wow...How should we tell him..?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know.." Blaine said softly.

"He's so young.." Kurt sighed. "Should we go ahead and talk to him?"

"I think so.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded, getting up and kissing his husband. "It'll be okay."

"Kurt..He might be losing his best friend.." Blaine whispered.

"We'll get him through it.."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip.

They headed to the living room and found Elliot. "Hey baby."

"Hey Daddies.." Elliot said, playing with his toys.

"We need to talk baby."

What about?"

"Your friend.."

"Natalie?" Elliot asked, looking up.

"Yes baby," Blaine said. "It's about her mom."

"Oh. I know already." Elliot shrugged.

"Well sweetie. We just want to explain why she can't come. You see, some people think your daddies' marriage is bad.."

Elliot nodded, looking up at Blaine. "But it's not.."

"I know baby. But some people think love should only be between a man and a woman," Blaine said.

"Well that's not right.." Elliot said matter of factly as he shook his head.

"But some people don't believe that," Kurt added.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"They just don't like two boys together or two girls together. They don't understand."

"Well Natalie doesn't think it's wrong.."

"But her mommy does." Blaine said. "She's taking Natalie out of my class.."

"She told me.." Elliot said quietly.

"I'm sorry Elliot.." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay..We're still gonna be friends. Secret best friends." Elliot smiled.

"Good. Just don't let anyone tell you it's wrong." Blaine said.

"I won't Daddy." Elliot smiled.

"We love you so much," Kurt said softly.

"I love you too.." Elliot smiled, standing and running to his room.

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion before going to Elliot's room.  
>"You okay baby?"<p>

"I made this for you and daddy!" He said, holding up a picture he drew of their family.

Blaine smiled as he picked up the picture. "It's so good, Elliot! Thank you."

Elliot smiled bouncing happily.

Blaine handed it back to Elliot. "Go show daddy Kurt."

Elliot squealed happily, running to Kurt. Kurt chuckled at the sound. "What is it?"

"Look!" Elliot smiled, holding it up.

Kurt gasped. "Look how beautiful! I think it should go on the fridge! What do you think?"

"I think so.." Blaine smiled.

Elliot clapped excitedly. "On the fridrator?"

"Yup!" Kurt grinned, walking over to the fridge.

Elliot smiled as he admired his own work. Kurt leaned down, picking his son up. "You're getting big!" He groaned, giggling. Elliot laughed. "I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are.." Kurt smiled.

The next summer came quickly. Kurt and Blaine had just dropped their son off at Finn's for the week. They were headed back to Paris for a second honeymoon.  
>"Can you believe it's been ten years?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt smiled wide. "I really can't.." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "Best ten years ever.."

Kurt blushed. "I bet you say that to all of your husbands.." He giggled.

"Only my favorite one," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Kurt smiled as they got into the car.

Blaine drove them to the airport, unable to stop smiling.

Kurt leaned over kissing Blaine's neck softly. "I can't believe it..I'm so excited."

"Me too. I even got the same room we had." Blaine smiled.

"Really?" Kurt grinned, bouncing.

"Yeah."

"I love you so much.." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close.

"I love you too." Blaine smile.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, cupping his cheek. Blaine blushed lightly, tilting his head down to hide his reddening cheeks.

"You're adorable.." Kurt smiled.

"No," Blaine giggled.

"Yes.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw. They walked to the terminal and they sat together. Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand, kissing his knuckles softly.

"You're so perfect.."

"Happy Anniversary Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"Happy anniversary baby.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's ring, looking up at his husband with loving eyes. Blaine smiled sweetly as their flight was announced. "Come on." Kurt grinned, bouncing a bit.

Blaine chuckled, grabbing their carry-on bags and getting in line. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, rocking on the balls of his feet as they waited. He felt like they were newlyweds again. The younger chuckled. "You're adorable.."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"How excited and happy you are."

"Well..Just doing this with you. It's like falling in love all over again.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine closed his eyes, willing himself to hold back tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blaine.." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

Blaine smiled back as they boarded. Kurt let Blaine have the window seat and cuddled up to him. "Long flight.." He sighed, but kept his smile.

"Hmm, it is."

"Well at least I get to cuddle with you..Remember what happened last time we were on a plane?.." Kurt giggled, winking at his husband.

Blaine bit his lip. "How could I forget? You should've seen your face."

"I had a much better time watching you.." Kurt said, leaning over to nip at Blaine's neck.

Blaine gasped. "That was fun.."

Kurt smiled against his husband's neck. "Well..I do believe we have five years' worth of kinky sex to catch up on this weekend." Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned. "We sure do."

Kurt kissed the tanned skin again and looked up at his beautiful husband. "I love you just as much as I did ten years ago.. If not more.."

"I feel the same way baby," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

Kurt felt his eyes start to sting with tears, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed, lacing their fingers together. Kurt looked down at their conjoined hands as they started to take off. He smiled to himself. This was going to be the most perfect week. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand lightly, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Kurt couldn't sleep the whole trip, but when Blaine awoke, he felt a soft hand running across his jaw and sweet kisses on his ear. "We're here.." Kurt's voice said softly.

Blaine yawned, reaching out to stretch. "Hmm."

"I can't believe you slept the whole time.." Kurt giggled.

"Me neither. You tired?"

"Not at all actually." Kurt said, holding up a small cup of coffee. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back at his husband. "Come on, let's go."

They got off the plane and collected their bags before hailing a cab.  
>"You still remember how to speak French?"<p>

"Comment pouvait vous me demandez qui? Je me souviens bien sûr." Kurt grinned, looking over at his husband.  
>(How could you ask me that? Of course I remember.)<p>

Blaine grinned, biting his lower lip. "Oh I've missed that."

Kurt giggled, telling the cab driver where they were headed, his accent still as flawless as always. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, humming softly. Kurt smiled as they drove, petting Blaine's hair. They checked into their room and Blaine went straight to the balcony. Kurt followed after Blaine and wrapped his arms around him from behind, smiling. "It's just like I remember.." he whispered.

Blaine relaxed in Kurt's arms. "It's so beautiful."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, my dear perfect husband."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer.

"Hmm. So what first?" Blaine asked.

"Whatever you want baby.." Kurt said softly. Blaine turned in Kurt's arms, kissing him softly. Kurt reached up, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Shall we see if the bed is still as comfortable?" Blaine asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Kurt grinned. "We shall.."

Blaine picked Kurt up, carrying him to the bed and climbing on top of him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine, biting his lip.  
>"You're gorgeous.."<p>

"Thank you.." Kurt whispered. Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt gasped wrapping his legs around Blaine, humming softly.

"So sexy," Blaine whispered as his hands traveled up his husband's thighs. Kurt shivered, his breath hitching slightly. Blaine kissed down to Kurt's neck, reaching up to unbutton his vest. "Still so many layers," he chuckled.

Kurt giggled lightly. "It's worth it.."

"Hmm true," Blaine hummed as he worked on the buttons. Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and placing his hands above his head. Blaine undressed Kurt and sat on his knees, admiring his husband. Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine. Blaine slowly stripped his clothes off, staring down at Kurt and feeling sixteen again. Kurt sat up, running his hands down Blaine's chest.  
>"I still don't know how I'm lucky enough to have you.."<p>

"It's not luck.." Kurt whispered, leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's. "It's love.."

Tears stung Blaine's eyes. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt smiled, sitting in his husbands lap and kissing his eyelids.

Blaine blinked away his tears, smiling lovingly at Kurt. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, cupping his cheek. Blaine leaned them down, pressing his body to Kurt's. Kurt breathed out softly, running his hands down Blaine's back. Blaine rolled his body, moaning his husband's name. Kurt's body shivered a bit as he pulled Blaine closer. "Oh..Blaine.."

"I want to make love to you, Kurt.."

Kurt nodded. "I'd love that.."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly before going to their bags and coming back as he slicked himself up. Kurt arched his back a bit, looking up at his husband. "So beautiful.."

Kurt blushed as Blaine climbed on to the bed. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's neck and over his shoulders. Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's thighs, placing himself against his entrance. Kurt spread his legs a bit, closing his eyes as he gasped lightly. Blaine placed feather light kisses up Kurt's neck as he buried himself deep. Kurt inhaled, tightening his hands on Blaine's shoulders.  
>"So perfect.."<p>

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine.." He panted.

"Yeah baby..?"

"I-I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, pulling out slowly. Kurt whimpered, his body rolling. Blaine gingerly moved his hips, making love to his husband. Kurt breathed heavily, biting his lip as he clawed down Blaine's back.

Blaine gasped loudly. "Uhhnn!"

"Blaine..Ohmygod..I love you so much.."

"I l-love you too..Ohhh!"

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, whimpering softly.

"Please baby..Speak French for me.." Blaine breathed out heavily.

"Baiser. Blaine, je t'aime tellement...Plus difficile...Je t'aime se sentir à l'intérieur de moi..." Kurt whispered.  
>(Fuck. Blaine, I love you so much...Harder...I love you feel inside of me...)<p>

Blaine let out a choked whine as he sped up. Kurt arched his back, giving a sharp cry. "Blaine!"

"Fuck, Kurt! Oh I-I..Fuck!" Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting harder. Kurt pressed his lips to his husband's moving their bodies together as he placed his hand over Blaine's racing heart. Blaine swallowed audibly, looking down at his husband with eyes full of love and devotion. Kurt looked back up at Blaine. "I-I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Kurt..W-With all my heart.." Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes, nuzzling into Blaine's palm, panting heavily. "Forever.."

"Forever," Blaine repeated as he brushed over Kurt's prostate. Kurt gasped harshly, his hips jerking up.

"I-I'm close baby.." Blaine breathed out.

"Hang on..Please.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, panting as he tried to control himself. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back, moaning softly.

"Baby.." Blaine gasped.

"I-I'm almost there Blaine..Oh god.."

"s-So good.,"

"Blaine..Baby..Blaine!" Kurt gasped before arching his back and cumming between them. Blaine's head flew black as he came hard and loud. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, whining as he felt the wet heat spread. Blaine panted harshly against Kurt's neck as he came down. Kurt relaxed, his eyelids suddenly extremely heavy. Blaine's body went lax against Kurts body. "You're...so...amazing..."

Kurt gave a sleepy smile. "You.."

Blaine smiled softly, kissing Kurt's neck. Kurt mumbled a quiet I love you, humming softly before sleep took him. Blaine lied down next to Kurt. He wasn't tired. But he knew Kurt needed some rest. He watched his husband with loving eyes as he slept, taking in his features. Blaine couldn't believe how in love they still were. After ten years, here they were..Lying in the same bed they were on their first honeymoon. He lay there for a few more hours until Kurt stirred, smiling up at Blaine.  
>"Hey baby," Blaine said softly.<p>

"Hey.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine.

"Sleep well?"

"Very.." Kurt smiled, cuddling up to Blaine.

"Mmm good."

Kurt laid there with Blaine for a minute of two before looking up. "Hey Blaine?..."

"Yeah baby?"

"What..What would you think of..Adopting?..." Kurt asked.

Blaine froze for a second. "You want another baby?"

Kurt nodded. "But don't think we have to right this minute, I mean we could wait a year or two, however long you want, but don't think we have to, just what you're comfortable with. Plus we have to think about Elliot and how he would feel with a new baby, not that there would be a new baby, unless you wanted one because it's up to you." Kurt rambled.

Blaine giggled, pressing a finger to Kurt's lip to hush him. "I would love that, Kurt. But I think you're right. We should talk to Elliot first."

Kurt nodded, smiling lightly. "Okay.."

"Can I ask what brought this on?"

"I had a dream.." Kurt said softly.

"What about?"

"Well..We were walking inside and Elliot ran up to us and hugged us and we picked him up and carried him to my office..But inside of it was a nursery..And a beautiful baby girl was laying in the crib.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled wide, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt gasped lightly in surprise before looking up at Blaine.  
>"I love you.."<p>

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine cuddled against Kurt. "You're perfect.."

Kurt smiled. "Not as perfect as you.."

Blaine blushed. "Lies."

"Hush. After this long you should believe me.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "You would think so."

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine hummed happily.  
>"I love you so much.."<p>

"I love you too.."

"Let's go get some lunch.."

Blaine nodded. "I'm starving."

Kurt smiled. "Where do you wanna go?."

"Hmm I don't know. Want to walk until we find something?"

"Sounds good." Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled, getting up to get dressed. Kurt watched Blaine as he got dressed, the muscles stretching as he bent down to gather his outfit. Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"Just enjoying the view.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine blushed. "You're still crazy."

"You're still hot.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggled. "Mhm."

"You are.." Kurt said simply. "The sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on actually.."

"You're just saying that," Blaine said, walking back to Kurt.

"No, I'm being honest.." Kurt smiled, sitting up on his knees.

Blaine leaned in, kissing his husband. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, pulling back a bit. "Say it.."

"Say what?"

"I, Blaine Hummel, am the hottest, sexiest man on this planet." Kurt smiled.

"I, Blaine Hummel, have a husband that thinks I'm the hottest, sexiest man on this planet."

"No!" Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine down.

Blaine chuckled. "Yes."

"Say it!" Kurt smiled.

"But I'd be lying."

"So, you're calling me a liar?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm saying I would be." Blaine countered.

"But I'm the one that said it." Kurt said smiling.

"But if I say it, I'd be lying because you, dear sir, are the hottest, sexiest man I have ever seen."

Kurt chuckled. "Now you're lying.."

"Nope." Blaine grinned, crossing his heart.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Well differences in opinion." He giggled.

"Exactly," Blaine said softly. Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine sighed softly into the kiss. Kurt moaned quietly, rolling his body. Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss. Kurt smiled, letting out a groan.

"We really should go.." Blaine said before reattaching their lips.

Kurt smiled, pulling back. "Mmm..We should.." He smiled before deepening the kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt close, moaning deeply. Kurt wrapped himself around his husband, growling under his breath.  
>"Mmm. So eager."<p>

"Can you blame me?.." Kurt panted.

"No." Blaine breathed out. "I am too.."

Kurt smiled wickedly, pressing his body to Blaine's.

Blaine hummed. "So sexy.."

Kurt moaned. "Mmm..Fuck me.."

Blaine pulled back, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. Kurt gasped, watching his husband.  
>"Tell me what you want baby."<p>

"I want you to bend me over..L-Let's go in the kitchen." Kurt gasped.

Blaine bit his lip as he carefully pulled off his shirt.  
>"What are you waiting for?"<p>

Kurt gasped lightly, biting his lip as he got up, walking to the kitchen and swaying his hips. Blaine held back a moan as he followed Kurt. Fuck, his husband was still sexy as hell. Kurt pulled himself up onto the counter, laying back across it in a sexy pose for Blaine.

Blaine couldn't keep his moan in. "Damn.."

Kurt blushed, arching his back off of the surface. Blaine stepped forward, running a finger down Kurt's back. Kurt gasped quietly, tilting his hips back.

"Perfect.." Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's ass.

Kurt closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Blaine.."

"Yeah babe?"

"So good.."

Blaine hummed, squeezing his ass roughly. Kurt gave a sharp moan, tossing his head back. The shorter pressed his body to Kurt's. "Beg for me."

"Please..Please fuck me Blaine..It's been so long since you've claimed me..Fucked me senseless..I want you to remind me who I belong to.." Kurt breathed out, moaning. Blaine gasped, rolling his hips forward and bringing his hand down against the round of Kurt's ass. Kurt growled deep in his throat, clawing down the counter. "Fuck..Yes.."

Blaine stroked his slick cock a couple times and pressed himself against Kurt.

Kurt whined. "Please.." He panted, lifting his hips and pushing back.

"So eager," Blaine whispered before slamming into Kurt and moaning loudly. Kurt screamed, throwing his head back and spreading his legs open for Blaine more.

"Fuck. That's right baby.." Blaine moaned as he started to thrust.

Kurt looker back at his husband, giving small gasps and whimpers as. "Oh shit..Ungh..Fuck me.."

Blaine kept his hold on Kurt's slender hips, pounding into him relentlessly. Kurt but his lip, holding back a scream as Blaine slammed into his prostate. Blaine growled as Kurt tightened around him. "Such a good little slut."

"Oh god yes..W-Will you please fuck my mouth?.."

Pulling out of Kurt and leaving him feeling empty, Blaine groaned loudly. "Get on your knees."

Kurt whined looking up at Blaine, but climbed off of the counter and doing as he was told.

"You like this, don't you?" Blaine growled.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with lust blown eyes.

"Being on your knees for me."

"Yes..I love it.." Kurt said, reaching out and holding Blaine's hips. Blaine moaned quietly, stepping closer to his husband. Kurt opened his mouth, looking up expectantly at Blaine. Blaine slowly pushed into Kurt's mouth. The paler man moaned around Blaine, taking his time as he dragged his tongue over the head, teasing the slit, and tracing the veins that ran along that thick, perfect shaft.

Blaine's head fell back. "Oh baby.."

Kurt hummed happily, closing his eyes as he enjoyed himself. He would never get tired of doing this for Blaine. The younger tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, reveling in the feel of his husband's mouth. Kurt gasped, sucking Blaine deeper into his throat. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hair and thrust deep into his throat. Kurt sputtered for a second, almost choking as he squeezed his eyes closed. Blaine held him there for a moment before pulling out. Kurt gasped, looking up at his husband with watery eyes and red lips. "Ohgod..More..I need more.." He panted desperately.

Blaine grinned down at Kurt, sliding back into his throat. Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass, pulling him closer as he shoved even deeper down.

"Damn, Kurt..Oh fuck.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, pink high in his cheeks as he took him. Blaine moaned deeply, watching Kurt with intense eyes. Kurt moaned, long and loud as he pulled off, panting and growling. Blaine breathed out heavily as he looked into Kurt's eyes. "I need you inside of me.." Kurt groaned.

Blaine bent down, kissing Kurt deeply as he pulled him up and pressed him against the counter. Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine, thrusting and rutting against him. Blaine moved to Kurt's neck as he ground their hips together.

"Oh fuck..**Blaine**.." Kurt panted.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's thighs, lifting him onto the counter and quickly sliding into him. Kurt gasped, arching his back and moaning loudly. Blaine rolled his body, thrusting in and out of his husband.

"Mmm..Oh god.." Kurt whined as he felt Blaine inside of him, making him squirm and scream as the incredible pleasure flew though him.

"Talk to me." Blaine tasked as he pounded into Kurt.

Kurt placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck, panting.  
>"Fuck..You fill me so good..Unh..Shit..I love you.."<p>

"I love..you too.." Blaine breathed out heavily, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt kissed Blaine back, rocking his hips with him. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurts sides lovingly. He really had missed this. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling their bodies together as he wrapped his legs around him. Blaine moaned deeply, continuing his rough thrusts.  
>"Fuck!" Kurt cried, arching his body.<p>

"So sexy, Kurt.." Blaine whimpered.

"Baby..I'm so close..."

"Me too.."

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, crying out as he arched his back.

"Cum for me baby." Blaine whispered. Kurt gasped, his body tensing as he came hard between them. Blaine groaned, following soon after. Kurt came down slowly, his breathing ragged as his body sank against Blaine.  
>"I love you so much," Blaine whispered.<p>

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine hummed quietly, resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine sighed softly. "You're so amazing.."

"You say that every time.." Kurt giggled.

"It's true."

Kurt smiled. "You're perfect."

Blaine shook his head.

"Don't shake your head.." Kurt giggled.

"Why not?" Blaine smiled.

"Because you are.."

"You're silly."

"I am the least silly.." Kurt smiled.

"True," Blaine chuckled. "Am I'm still starving."

"Me too.." Kurt giggled.

"Come on," Blaine grinned.

Kurt got down, stretching. "Mmm.." He grinned. Blaine walked back to the bedroom and grabbed his boxers.

"Why do we have to wear clothes?.." Kurt sighed.

"I don't know. But I don't want anyone else seeing you."

Kurt smiled slyly. "And why is that?"

"Because you're mine," Blaine said simply. Kurt bit his lip at that, holding back a moan. Blaine raised an eyebrow. He knew that look. "Oh no. We're getting something to eat first."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "You're right.."

Blaine buttoned his pants and walked over to Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too.." He said softly.

Blaine leaned in, kissing his husband deeply. Kurt moaned quietly before pulling back a bit. "You aren't convincing me that going to eat is a better idea.." Kurt grinned.

Blaine sighed. "I know."

Kurt had to pull his hands away from Blaine's belt loops. "I need to get dressed." He smiled.

"Okay," Blaine groaned.

"Hush you.." His husband winked. "Et lorsque nous revenons, nous pouvons viol mutuellement..."  
>(And when we return, we can ravish each other..)<p>

Blaine shivered. "I don't think I'll ever tire of that."

"Ne sera I.." Kurt giggled, starting to get dressed.  
>(Neither will I)<p>

Blaine chuckled, turning to get his shirt. Kurt got into one of his best outfits before going to fix his hair. Blaine shook his head. "I swear you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Kurt blushed, looking down. "Whatever.."

"It's true."

"You're ridiculous.."

"As are you my beautiful husband."

Kurt giggled, smiling as Blaine kissed his cheek. "You ready?"

"Yes sir," Blaine grinned.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before they walked to the elevator and out of the hotel.

Blaine sighed. "It's so good to be back."

"It is." Kurt smiled, swinging their joined hands. Blaine brought their hands up and kissed Kurt's knuckles. Kurt smiled fondly, blushing a bit. "So what are you in the mood for?"

Blaine's eyes darkened as he looked at Kurt. "You."

Kurt bit his lip, giving Blaine that same look. Blaine grinned. "You're making me want to bite your lip."

"Well why don't you?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You think I won't?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm not sure if you would in front of all of the people.." Kurt sighed, feigning skepticism as he gestured to the busy street. Blaine grinned, pressing himself to Kurt and kissing him deeply, pulling his bottom lip back and biting lightly. Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, pulling him closer.

"Baby.." Kurt whispered.

"I know.." Blaine sighed.

"I love you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's neck. "We have all week.."

"True," Blaine giggled as they started walking.

"And I might not be able to walk by the end of it." Kurt laughed.

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't be the only one doing the fucking." Blaine muttered.

"Oh you won't.." Kurt grinned.

"Good," Blaine said a little breathlessly.

"You okay baby?.." Kurt asked.

"Yup." Blaine said quickly.

"What is it?.." Kurt asked.

"Just umm..Thinking about you fucking me.."

Kurt giggled, smiling to himself.

Blaine blushed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I love you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too.."

They stopped at a cafe and had a small lunch before deciding to walk it off at a park nearby. Blaine couldn't keep his silly grin off his face. He was so happy to be back. Kurt smiled at his husband. "What are you grinning about?"

"I'm just really happy," Blaine said honestly.

"So am I.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt lovingly. Kurt hummed softly. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too."

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine close and spinning them around. Blaine giggled happily, bringing himself closer in Kurt's arms.  
><em>"couru à un différent endroit pour l'instant<em>_  
>Autant que je pourrais<em>_  
>Et je suis à Paris<em>

_Les lumières brûlent gris et les nuages__  
>Je suis heureux et me sens bien mais je suis si froid<em>_  
>À Paris<em>

_Le fait de tourner en rond dans les allées limitées de période enchantée m'avale__  
>Je suis à Paris.."<em>Kurt sang, dancing along the sidewalk with Blaine.

Blaine smiled wide, loving his husband's beautiful voice.

_"Les beaux bâtiments vous êtes vieux et si nobles__  
>Mais allez faire vous me garder chaud<em>_  
>À Paris ?<em>

_Je suis venu ici pour devenir un peu aveuglé__  
>La belle illusion mienne, essayez de m'attraper<em>_  
>Je suis à Paris<em>

_Être perdu de nouveau__  
>Rêve triste. Je suis réputé déjà<em>_  
>Et ils savent de moi.." <em>Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Blaine grinned into the kiss. Kurt sighed happily as they pulled away. "So what do you want to do now?.."

"Relax," Blaine said, rubbing his stomach. Kurt smiled, hailing a cab and telling him to go back to the hotel. Blaine cuddled close. "We should swim.."

"That sounds great baby.." Kurt said softly. Blaine grinned. They got back to the hotel and changed before walking down to the pool. Surprisingly, there weren't many people there. Blaine grinned wickedly at Kurt. He quickly picked him up and jumped into the pool, still holding his husband. Kurt squealed before they came up and he splashed Blaine. "Blaine!"

Blaine giggled. "You love me."

"I do.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Blaine hummed softly, smiling at Kurt.

"I love that little noise you make.." Kurt said quietly.

"What? " Blaine asked.

"Like when we're cuddling or kissing, you hum.." Kurt said softly.

"Oh.." Blaine blushed deeply

Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine up and holding him.

Blaine grinned. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt smiled before sinking under the water and pulling Blaine with him. Blaine chuckled before taking a deep breath. Kurt leaned in while they were underwater, kissing Blaine softly. Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, kissing him again. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, cupping his cheek as they started to float back up. Blaine took a deep breath and smiled at his husband. Kurt smiled. "Why don't we sneak out here after dark?.." He whispered.

Lust filled Blaine's eyes. "You want to?"

"I do.." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine gasped, tilting his head. Kurt sucked lightly on the damp skin. Blaine moaned Kurt's name. Kurt shivered, pulling Blaine closer and pressing their hips together.  
>"Baby.." Blaine breathed out.<p>

"Hmm?.."

"I want you.."

"I want you too baby.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt gasped, before pulling back. "Wait for tonight, tiger.." He giggled. Blaine whined as he pouted at his husband. Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's poked out bottom lip.

"What do you want to do for now?"

"Not sure." Kurt smiled. "You always take me shopping..Why don't I take you to get some clothes.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. There isn't anything I really need."

"That doesn't mean there isn't stuff you want." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright."

Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine softly before grinning wickedly and dunking him under. Blaine gasped as he came back up. Kurt giggled, winking at his husband. Blaine eyed Kurt and pounced on him. Kurt made an odd squawking sound as they both plunged into the clear, cool water. Blaine laughed loudly as they came back up.  
>"You are-" Kurt started before he lost his footing and slipped under again.<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt back up, laughing lightly. "You okay?"

Kurt coughed for a minute, flipping his hair out of his face. "I'm fine." He laughed.

"You're adorable."

"Hush.." Kurt smiled, splashing at Blaine a bit.

Blaine laughed. "So, shopping huh?"

"Shopping." Kurt smiled.

"We should shower."

"Good idea.." Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled as they got out and headed to their room. Kurt undressed, stretching and humming softly. Blaine watched Kurt as HR undressed. He was so beautiful. Kurt looked back at Blaine, smiling lightly. "Coming?.."

Blaine nodded as he started stripping his clothes off himself. Kurt watched his husband before walking to the bathroom and slowly swinging his hips. Blaine shook his head. Kurt would be the death of him. Kurt got into the large shower, moaning softly as the hot water trailed down his body. The younger stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt smiled, letting his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed the spot behind Kurt's ear as he ran his hands down his husband's sides. Kurt exhaled softly. Blaine knew all of the perfect places to touch him and make him melt.  
>"You're so perfect.."<p>

"So are you baby.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine poured some of Kurt's favorite bath wash into his hands, working it to a lather and washing his husband. Kurt sighed softly as Blaine's hands slid over his soft skin. "Mmm.." He hummed quietly.

Blaine smiled. "I miss this."

"So do I.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled lovingly, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine hummed happily against Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled away, looking up into his lover's eyes.  
>"I love you.."<p>

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered. They finished showering and got dressed and headed out to do some shopping.  
>"So where would you like to look first, beautiful?" Kurt said softly.<p>

"Umm I don't know.." Blaine blushed.

"We'll walk around and you just pull me wherever you want.." Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't really need anything though."

"I didn't ask if you did." Kurt said, matter of factly. "Want is the keyword today."

Blaine sighed, walking into the first store he saw. Kurt simply smiled, walking into the store after his husband. Blaine leisurely walked through the store, not knowing what he wanted. Kurt grabbed his husband's hand. "See anything you like?.."

"Hmm I don't know.."

Kurt walked with Blaine, swinging their conjoined hands as his husband looked.

"I really don't think I need anything. I don't go many places other than work.."

"Baby.." Kurt sighed, giving Blaine his innocent look. "I let me buy you something..Please?..It's your anniversary present."

"If you pick it out," Blaine said.

"That doesn't count." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Why? You know shopping is your thing.."

"But I want you to get something you want." Kurt said, smiling pleasantly. Blaine sighed, turning to look some more. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, smiling lightly. Blaine picked up a random shirt. "What do you think?"

"Pink?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine shrugged, putting it back.

Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. "Come on..You'll find something."

"You really don't have to baby."

"I know that." Kurt smiled "I want to.."

Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby.."

Blaine turned to the back wall and gasped as he saw a box of bow ties.

Kurt smiled. " I thought those would catch your eye.."

"I like them.."

"Go pick a few.." Kurt said softly.

"Are you sure..?"

"Of course.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine picked up a couple, smiling wide to himself. Kurt watched Blaine, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Thank you baby.."

"You're welcome.." Kurt said happily.

They paid and Blaine leaned over to kiss his husband. Kurt hummed against Blaine's lips, smiling.  
>"You hungry?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I could go for a little something.." Kurt said happily.

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, grabbing his hand.

Later on that night, Blaine looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. "You ready..?" he asked Kurt, biting his lip.

Kurt grinned, his eyes darkening. "Yeah.."

Blaine quickly got up and grabbed their towels. Kurt dressed down and got into his swim suit. "Let's go sexy.." He winked. Blaine blushed, smacking Kurt's ass as he walked by. Kurt gasped, biting his lip as they walked out of the room. They snuck down to the pool and Blaine pulled Kurt close. Kurt smiled, sinking down a bit and kissing across Blaine's chest. Blaine hummed as he closed his eyes. Kurt looked up at Blaine, the blue from the pool illuminating his pale skin.  
>"You're so beautiful.."<p>

Kurt bit his lip, "So are you.." He said quietly

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair, smiling softly. Kurt made a small noise in the back of his throat, running his hands down Blaine's sides.

"Mmm Kurt.."

"What do you want Blaine?.." Kurt whispered.

"Y-You.."

"Do you want me..In here?.." Kurt said breathily, squeezing Blaine's ass.

Blaine gasped. "Yes!"

"Shhh.." Kurt whispered, leaning against the pool wall and lifting Blaine up a bit. Blaine licked his lips, watching his husband. Kurt slid his thumbs under the hem of Blaine's swimsuit, slowly pulling it down. Blaine helped get them down and wrapped his legs around Kurt. Kurt pulled the front of his own down, pulling his member out and grabbing Blaine's hand. He slowly guided it down to his length. Blaine moaned as he stroked his husband. Kurt let out a quiet gasp, letting his head fall back as he started to harden.  
>"So sexy," Blaine breathed out.<p>

"Feels so good.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as he tightened his grip. Kurt bit his lip hard as he looked up at Blaine. "Sh-Shit.."

"Mmm baby..So thick.."

Kurt moaned softly, his eyes rolling back and closing. "God..Keep talking.."

"I can't wait to feel you stretching me. So amazing.."

Kurt panted harshly. "Fuck..Blaine.." He whispered.

"I love seeing you like this.."

"L-Like what?.."

"How I pleasure you.."

"Mmmm..You do it so well.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in, kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned, rocking his hips up as he kissed Blaine back. Blaine deepened the kiss, moving his hips with Kurt. Kurt gasped as Blaine removed his hand and they pressed their bodies together.  
>"I-I need you," Blaine whimpered.<p>

"C'mere.." Kurt said quietly, pulling Blaine up a bit and lining himself up. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as he waited. Kurt slowly brought Blaine down, moaning quietly. Blaine gasped. "Kurt..Oh Kurt.."

"Mmm..God yes.." Kurt breathed out against Blaine's jaw. Blaine shivered, burying his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt started to rock his hips, moaning as the magnificent, tight heat squeezed right around him as he slid in and out. Blaine moaned, biting down on his neck. "Fuck!"

Kurt growled at the pleasure filled pain as he sped up. "Fuck..Blaine.."

Blaine whimpered as Kurt brushed against his prostate. "Oh!"

"Fuck..Mine..I love you..."

"Uhhnn! I love you..s-so much.."

Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine and latched onto his nipple, sucking and nibbling lightly.

"Oh shit.." Blaine groaned, rocking his hips harder.

"F-Fuck.." Kurt whispered against the raised nub. Blaine's light chest hair brushed over his cheek as he rode him, causing a loud moan to erupt from Kurt's lips. Blaine felt the vibrations from Kurt's moan and groaned loudly. Kurt didn't care if they were heard anymore. They were paying enough for that damn suite..They should be able to fuck in the pool. Blaine tightened himself around Kurt as he inched closer. "Unh! Kurt!"

"Holy shit..Blaine..Fuck that's so good..Take me.." Kurt moaned from deep in his throat.

Blaine keened, holding onto his husband. "Shit! I-I'm so close.."

"Me too.." Kurt breathed out. "Cum for me Blaine.." He whispered, squeezing Blaine's ass and spreading him a bit before slipping the tip of his finger inside his husband's stretched hole. Blaine threw his head back, crying out loudly as he came hard. Kurt followed suit, his mouth dropping open as he thrust deep, holding there as he released inside of his husband. Blaine panted harshly as he came down, whispering Kurt's name. Kurt kissed Blaine's temple, breathing out quiet "I love you's".

"I love you so much.."

Kurt smiled before sighing deeply. "Well I can cross that off my bucket list.."

Blaine giggled, nuzzling against Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled, sighing happily as Blaine pulled off and put his swimsuit on. They held each other close, floating around the water a bit before quietly walking back up to the room. Blaine ran them a hot, relaxing bath and massaged Kurt's shoulders and neck. After their bath they laid down in their king sized bed, holding each other and basking in their love for each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were perfect..Kurt felt like he fell in love with his husband all over again. They were at the airport, waiting for their flight back home. Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I wish it could be longer. But I can't wait to snuggle with Elliot.."

"Me either.." Kurt grinned. He missed their son so much. "So..Were you serious?..About talking to him about another baby?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"I think he'll be excited," Blaine said softly. "I know I am."

Kurt grinned, bouncing a bit. The shorter looked over at his husband. "You are still the cutest husband ever."

"I'm sorry..I'm just ready to make our family that much bigger.." Kurt grinned

"Don't be sorry," Blaine smiled. "I'd love to. And we're doing pretty well. And they can share a room until they're older and we'll find a bigger place. If that's what you want.."

"Or we could use my office." Kurt suggested. "I could just move my desk somewhere."

Blaine nodded as their flight was announced. "We'll figure it out."

Kurt stood, smiling and grabbing his carry on. It was a long flight back home. But Blaine didn't sleep at all. He was too excited to see Elliot. When they got off the plane, it was a Friday evening in New York. He took his husband's hand as they exited the terminal and headed towards baggage claim, where Finn, Rachel, and their son were waiting for them.  
>"Daddies!" Elliot all but screamed, running toward his parents.<p>

Blaine picked him up and held him close, kissing his cheek. "Hey baby boy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too daddy! So much.." Elliot smiled, hugging Blaine tight before reaching for Kurt.

Kurt chuckled as he took Elliot in his arms. "Hey baby! Were you good for Uncle Finn?"

"No!" Elliot giggled, his eyes alight with mischief.

Kurt gasped dramatically. "What did you do?"

"Nooothiing.." Elliot grinned, hiding his face in Kurt's neck.

"You know Aunt Rachel will tell me," Kurt smiled.

Elliot simply nodded before turning to Blaine. "Did you get me anything Daddy?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You didn't miss us. You only want presents." he teased.

"I did too miss you!"

Blaine chuckled. "Your presents are in our bags. You'll get them after dinner."

"Okay." Elliot grinned.

They got their bags and went to a little diner near their home. "So how was he?" Blaine asked.

"He was good.." Rachel said, nodding lightly.

"Most of the time.." Finn said.

"Finn, he was fine." Rachel scolded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What did he do?"

"Getting him in bed..He didn't like Rachel's vegan-meat." Finn said.

Elliot made a face. "It's nasty daddy."

"It's meat substitute and it's good for you, Elliot." Rachel smiled.

"I like eating with Uncle Finn." Elliot said, grinning as Finn held a finger to his lips, reminding him it was a secret.

"What?" Rachel asked, her head swiftly turning to look at Finn.

"Uhh.." Finn stammered. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"When we ate together Uncle Finn! You said it was our special lunch time!" Elliot grinned.

"Okay.. So we went out a couple times.. No big deal.." Finn said, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Where did you take him?" Kurt asked.

"Hooters!" Elliot giggled loudly.

Finn's mouth dropped. "Of all the places, you tell him that one?" he groaned.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded.

"You took my son to Hooters?!" Kurt almost yelled, his voice getting high like it usually did when he was angry.

"We ate hot wings daddy!" Elliot said happily. "The girls are pretty.."

"Ohmygod.." Kurt growled, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

Blaine bit back a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Kurt. "It's okay baby.."

"They had big boobies!" Elliot said happily.

"Elliot!" Kurt gasped, eyes going wide.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"We don't talk about.. Boobs.." Blaine tried to explain.

Elliot giggled at the word, hiding his face behind his menu.

Rachel was staring at her husband. "Really? You told me you were going to the park!"

"We went to the park after.." Finn said sheepishly.

Rachel continued to glare at him. "We'll talk about this later."

"Okay.." Finn sighed.

"We should get going soon.. Need to unpack and all.." Blaine said, not wanting to stick around for that fight.

Finn gave Blaine a look that said 'please don't leave me' and Elliot giggled, climbing into Kurt's lap.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel said, wanting a moment with Kurt.

Kurt nodded, walking with Rachel.

"I'm sorry.." Rachel said quietly once they were ahead of Blaine and Elliot.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal.." Kurt dismissed, chuckling lightly.

"He's looking at other women, Kurt.."

"Rachel.." Kurt said quietly. "That's not the case.."

"Then why'd he lie about going..?" Rachel asked, her voice shaky.

"Come here sweetie.." Kurt said softly, hugging her. "It's okay.."

"What if he wants more? What if he misses.. What Santana or Quinn have..?"

"Rachel..Finn loves you..You've been married for so long..Okay?..He's stupid..He used to hide going to the library from me? Okay? He was just taking Elliot out for some junk food.."

Rachel nodded, stepping back. "Thanks Kurt.."

"Hey..I'm serious..He's my brother..I know he wouldn't do that to you.." Kurt said softly.

"I know." Rachel groaned. "I might have to suck it up and just go with him sometime. So he doesn't have to lie.."

"They have good salads." Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel said seriously, hugging him again. Kurt hugged his sister-in-law back, kissing her forehead.

Finn and Blaine walked out after taking care of the check. "You ready, Kurt?"

"Yeah..Oh! And call me later, I have big news." Kurt grinned, smiling at Rachel.

"Why can't you tell me now?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Kurt looked towards Elliot. "Blaine, sweetie, will you take Elliot to the car? I'll be there in a minute.

Blaine smiled, nodding before walking off.

"Well..While Blaine and I were in Paris..There was talk..Of..Maybe..Adopting.." Kurt said, smiling wide.

Rachel gasped before letting out a squeal of joy. She wrapped her arms around Kurt. "That's so great!"

Kurt smiled, hugging her tightly before pulling away. "We're going to talk to Elliot about it tonight.."

"Congrats, dude," Finn said, hugging Kurt as well. "Let us know how it goes."

"I'm sure Elliot will tell you." Kurt giggled, kissing them both on the cheek. "Goodnight you guys.."

"Night," Finn said before pulling his wife close. "I'm sorry for lying, Rach.."

"It's okay..Just..As long as you know I love you more than any of those Hooters girls do.." She smiled.

"And I love you more than anything." Finn said softly.

Rachel smiled, pressing her lips to Finn's.

"Let's get home. I'll even watch one of those musicals with you."

Rachel giggled. "Okay.."

Kurt and Blaine got home and unpacked before sitting Elliot on their bed. "You ready to see what we got?"

Elliot laid back, sticking his legs up in the air. "Yes!"

Blaine pulled out a bag of presents and watched at Elliot unwrapped the Eiffel Tower snow globe, bow ties that matched the ones Kurt had gotten Blaine and a few random toys.

"Thank you daddies!" Elliot grinned, smiling as he shook the snow globe and watched it, his eyes full of wonder.

"You're welcome baby," Kurt smiled.

Elliot hummed happily, playing with his new toys.

"Elliot..?" Kurt said softly. "There's something we want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?.." Elliot hummed, looking up at his father.

Blaine sat down next to their son. "How would you feel about having a brother or sister?"

Elliot looked up, his little eyebrows kneading together. "What do you mean, Daddy?.."

"Well, sweetie, we're thinking about adopting. That means that we'll have another little boy or girl in our family." Kurt explained.

"So..You'll have another baby?.." Elliot asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. "And you'll have a brother or sister."

"But I thought I was your baby.." Elliot said quietly.

Kurt pulled Elliot into his lap. "You'll always be our baby. No matter what."

"But if you want a new baby..." Elliot said, looking up at Blaine with teary eyes.

"No, Elliot. We just want to add to our family. There are so many kids out there without parents. And we want to help. You don't want a little brother or sister to play with?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah.." He said quietly, playing with the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked softly.

"I dunno.." Elliot said softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Elliot. "What are you thinking?"

Elliot shrugged, not looking up.

"Talk to us, baby.."

"I just want you to be **my** daddies.." Elliot said quietly.

"We are your daddies.." Blaine said.

"Only my daddies.."

Blaine gave a small sigh, not knowing how to convince Elliot.

Kurt ran his hand through Elliot's curls. "Elliot..You know some babies don't have mommies or daddies?.."

"But I thought everyone had a mommy or daddy.."

"Some don't..Some kid's mommies or daddies couldn't take care of them, or aren't around anymore.." Kurt said quietly.

"But why?" Elliot asked.

"That's just what happens..And people like us, well we go and adopt one of those children, so they do have parents who love them.." Kurt said softly.

"That's nice.." Elliot said quietly.

"Well, your daddy and I would like to adopt a baby, and be their parents..And you be their brother.." Kurt explained.

Elliot sniffled as he looked up at Kurt. "But.. But what if.. You love them more..?"

"Oh baby..We won't love them more..We'll love both of you the same.." Kurt said softly, wiping the tears that threatened to slip from Elliot's eyes.

"Not if he's better than me.."

"Elliot..They won't be better than you..We love you more than anything.." Blaine said.

Elliot nodded. He thought it was great that people helped those kids without parents. But why his daddies?

"We want you to be okay with this baby.." Blaine said.

"Okay.." Elliot said in a hushed tone.

"Do you not want it?" Kurt asked.

"I think I just want to go to bed.."

"Okay Elliot..If you want to talk to us about it whenever you want, you can.." Blaine said.

Elliot nodded, climbing down and walking to his room. Kurt sighed heavily, looking over at Blaine.  
>"That didn't go as I thought it would.." Blaine grabbed, falling onto the mattress.<p>

"We just have to let him warm up to the idea.." Kurt said, laying next to Blaine.

"I hope so.." Blaine sighed.

Meanwhile, Elliot sat in his room, holding his stuffed t-Rex close. "I don't want a new baby.." he mumbled to himself. A new baby meant less time for him. The longer he sat there and thought, the angrier he got. Well if his daddies didn't want him anymore, then maybe he would just leave. But he couldn't leave now. His daddies would see him. Maybe he would call uncle Finn before they woke up. He knew there were emergency numbers on the fridge..This was an emergency. He stayed up all night, thinking of what he needed. He grabbed his small suitcase and put a couple of outfits in it before shoving in as many toys as he could. When Elliot was satisfied with what he packed, he put in The Lion King to try to pass the time. But as the movie started, Elliot became more upset and angry. It only reminded him of singing with his daddies. He sighed, deciding to stop the movie and leave them behind. Around five that next morning he went into the kitchen and stood on the chair with the phone, slowly and carefully typing in the number next to f-i-n-n.

Finn groaned as his phone rang. He sighed as he saw Kurt's name. "Do you know what time it is, Kurt?"

"Uncle Finn?..Can you come get me?.." Elliot asked, sitting down on the chair.

"Elliot? Why are you awake?" Finn asked, sitting up.

Elliot sighed dramatically. "My daddies don't want me anymore..I want to run away, and I want you to come with me."

"Elliot, your dads love you. You're not running away."

"But Uncle Finn.." Elliot sighed.

"No, Elliot. Now go back to bed." Finn said sternly.

"But I don't want to! My daddies want a new baby. They don't want me anymore.."

"Yes they do. They want to share their lives with someone who needs parents. And you'll be there to help. It'll be fun."

"It won't be fun!" Elliot protested.

"How do you know?" Finn asked. "Your daddy Kurt is my brother and we have fun."

"But they're **my** daddies.." Elliot said.

"And they love you more than anything," Finn sighed.

Elliot groaned deeply, hopping off of the chair.

"Try to go back to sleep and I'll come over later. Okay?"

"Okay.." Elliot said quietly.

"Bye Elliot.."

"Bye.." Elliot sighed, hanging up and stomping back to his room. Fine. If Uncle Finn didn't want to help. Elliot would go alone. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out the front door.

Not long after, Kurt woke up, feeling like something was wrong. He got up and checked on Elliot, only to find his bed empty. He ran around the house frantically. But he wasn't there. "BLAINE!"

Blaine sat up at Kurt's scream, hopping out of bed and running to the living room. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Elliot.. He.. He's gone.." Kurt said, grabbing his phone and calling Finn as he slipped his shoes on. "Come on! We gotta find him.."

Blaine quickly pulled on his shoes, opening the door.  
>"Ugh, hello?" Finn groaned.<p>

"Do you have Elliot?!" Kurt asked in a panic.

"No, why would I-?...Oh my god he actually did it.."

"Did what?" Kurt demanded.

"H-He called me earlier, which I thought was kind of cool because I had no idea he could do that..But anyway..He was saying something about running away.." Finn got out.

"And you didn't call until I woke up!? Or come over?! Jesus Finn!" Kurt yelled before hanging up. "He called Finn and told him he was running away!"

Blaine's eyes went wide. "O-Oh my god..We have to go, now." Blaine said, running out the door.

Elliot finally made it to the right floor on the elevator and stepped into the complex's lobby, pulling his transformer's suitcase behind him. He looked around, it was empty except for the man behind the counter, who didn't seem to be paying too much attention to him. He saw a small stand and silently sounded out the letters to himself and read "Map." He grinned. That would come in handy. He grabbed one and started towards the door.

Kurt and Blaine didn't bother with the elevator. They took the stairs, a few at a time as they raced to the lobby. They got out just as Elliot walked out and was looking both ways to figure out where to go. "Oh my god!" Kurt gasped as he saw his son. they darted out of the lobby. Kurt picked Elliot up as he knelt to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh god! Baby.. What were you thinking?! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Daddy?" Elliot gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes baby, its me.. You scared me.." Kurt whispered. Blaine knelt down next to them. "Why were you leaving?"

Elliot's bottom lip poked out and he teared up. "Y-You and daddy want a new baby..Not me anymore.."

"Oh no baby.. We love you. We want you forever, Elliot.." Blaine said, taking him in his arms. "We'll always want you."

Elliot nodded as the tears slipped down his little cheeks.

"We love you so much.."

"I love you too daddies.." Elliot sniffed.

"Come on.. Let's go inside and eat some breakfast. Then we'll go out to chuck e cheeses.." Kurt said softly.

"C-Can we just watch lion king?.." Elliot whispered.

Blaine's heart swelled. "Of course. Whatever you want.."

Elliot nodded, climbing up into Blaine's arms. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked back in. "What do you want for breakfast baby boy?"

"Happy pancakes.."

"Coming right up," Blair smiled, kissing his son's cheek. "You should call Finn. Tell him Elliot is okay."

"Alright.." Kurt smiled, setting Elliot down and grabbing the phone. He dialed the number again and sighed softly.

"Hey, is Elliot okay? Did you find him?"

"Yeah. He had just walked out of the building. Just in time.."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt..I-I just. He told me he was going back to bed..I still should've called.." Finn said frantically.

"He's a kid. You didn't know he was serious. He's home. That's what matters.."

"Okay..I just..I'm sorry.."

"It's okay." Kurt said softly. "We're going to have a family day. I'll call you tonight to tell you if he's alright.."

"Thanks Kurt.." Finn sighed.

"You're welcome.." Kurt said before saying bye. Elliot pulled on Kurt's pants leg, a serious, sincere look on his face.  
>"Yeah Elliot?" Kurt asked softly.<p>

"I'm sorry daddy..And..I think it's okay if you and Daddy Blaine get a new baby.." Elliot said quietly.

Kurt sat on the couch, pulling his son into his lap. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Because..You and daddy love me..I know now..And..I want someone to play with.." Elliot smiled.

Kurt kissed his son's cheek. "You really want a baby brother or sister?"

Elliot nodded. "Kinda..Maybe I'll like them more later.."

Kurt laughed. "It will take a while for them to get here though."

"How long?"

"A little over a year probably."

"So when I'm seven?" Elliot asked, holding up seven fingers.

"That's very good. Yes, baby. Go tell daddy Blaine.."

Elliot nodded, running into the kitchen and wrapping himself around Blaine's leg and sitting on his foot.

Blaine giggled. "What are you doing silly?"

"Daddy Kurt told me to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

"I think it's okay if you and daddy have another baby.."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

He nodded, hugging Blaine's leg tighter.

Blaine picked him up. "You want a baby brother or a baby sister?"

Elliot nodded again. "Daddy Kurt said it won't be for a while, so it's okay."

"But which do you want?" Blaine asked.

"I dunno..I'd like either.." He smiled.

Blaine nodded as he flipped the pancake.

"A boy could play cars and stuff with me..And a girl could play dress up and other stuff." Elliot grinned.

"I think it would be fun," Blaine smiled. "And you can teach them songs and how to play."

Elliot nodded. "Maybe a new baby won't be so bad.."

"I think you'd like it," Blaine said as he finished cooking.

Elliot was quiet for a minute as Blaine plated the pancakes, still carrying him. "I'm sorry I tried to run away daddy.."

Blaine sighed softly. "You really scared us. We thought we had lost you.."

Elliot looked down. "I'm sorry..I won't ever do that again.."

"Good. And remember," Blaine said, tilting Elliot's chin up. "No matter how many babies we have, you're number one."

Elliot smiled wide at his father, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"But don't tell anyone. They'll get jealous," Blaine said quietly.

"Okay, Daddy." Elliot said, smiling.

Blaine carried the plates and Elliot to the living room and they all sat on the couch as the movie started. Elliot sang with his fathers happily. He decided he was glad he didn't run away. Maybe having another brother or sister wouldn't be too bad. After the movie Blaine cleaned up and joined his family again. "What do you wanna do today buddy?"

"I dunno.." Elliot smiled, getting off of the couch and walking over to the piano.

"Want to play?" Kurt asked. He nodded, pulling himself onto the bench and grunting lightly. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt as they listened to their son. Blaine had been teaching Elliot a bit of classical and he slowly began to play Fur Elise, pausing a few times to get his bearings straight, but doing quite well. He was a piano virtuoso for his age.

Blaine shook his head. "He's so talented.."

"How do you learn so fast?" Kurt asked.

"I remember how daddy moves his fingers.." Elliot said as he carried on slowly.

Blaine got up and sat next to Elliot and fingered a couple keys. "You try."

Elliot watched and thought for a moment before copying Blaine's movements but slightly slower.

"That's so good.." Blaine said in an astonished voice.

"All the keys make different sounds. I just have to remember." Elliot said.

"You're very smart," Kurt added, joining them.

"Thank you, Daddy." Elliot smiled, tapping out a melody.

"What's that one?" Kurt asked.

"I made it up."

"Will you play for your daddies?"

Elliot nodded, beginning to play a song on the piano, it was simple and slow, but it was beautiful. They spent the day together as a family until it was time for bed. They let Elliot sleep with them that night. But before falling asleep, Kurt decided to call Finn and Rachel to fill them in on the adoption.

"Hey dude, How'd it go?" Finn asked.

"Good. He came around and is actually excited now?" Kurt said happily.

"That's awesome. Are you guys thinking of a boy or a girl?" Finn asked.

"We're thinking a girl. But we'll see what happens. But don't tell dad or Carole. I want to tell them."

"I won't." Finn chuckled.

"Good," Kurt said as Rachel appeared from the bathroom in a white and orange Hooters tank top, matching orange shorts, suntan hose that covered her gorgeous, long legs, and instead of the white shoes the girls usually wore, she had on a particularly high pair of white knee high boots that shaped and defined her thighs and ass in the sexiest way imaginable. She flipped her perfectly straight yet voluptuous hair as she leaned against the door frame and arched her back beautifully. Rachel bit her lip as she looked towards her husband, gauging his reaction.

Finn's jaw dropped. "Holy sh-..Oh wow..u-Um Kurt?..I have to c-call you. Back.. I-I-I-I have to go."

Rachel grinned, jumping onto the bed, straddling her husband and taking the phone from him. "Bye Kurt," she giggled before tossing the phone aside.

"Does this mean I get wings too?.." Finn asked in awe.

Kurt chuckled knowingly, hanging up and walking back to his family.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Everything's fine.." Kurt smiled, cuddling up with them.

"Is Uncle Finn mad at me?" Elliot asked quietly.

"No sweetie, he was just worried, just like we were."

Elliot nodded, snuggling up to Kurt.

Kurt kissed the top of Elliot's head. "I love you my beautiful boy.."

"I love you too daddy," Elliot smiled, reaching back with his small arms and grabbing Blaine's hand. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Elliot.." Blaine smiled, bringing his little hand up to kiss his palm. Elliot smiled, cuddling with his parents.

"I want to sing you a song Elliot.. And I want you to listen to the words..Okay?" Kurt smiled.

Elliot nodded, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine before cupping Elliot's cheek and beginning to sing. _  
>"There I was ten years old<br>Waiting in my room for him to come home  
>I just knew he'd be so mad<br>Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad.  
>There was no denying I let him down<br>But instead of being angry  
>He put his arms around me and said<em>

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
>I'll always feel the same way<br>Whatever road you may be on  
>Know you're never too far gone my love is there wherever you may be<br>Just remember that you will always be my baby..."_

Blaine had tears in his eyes as Elliot wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "Thank you daddy."

Kurt smiled, nodding as he sang the rest quietly, his cheek pressed to the top of Elliot's head, tears forming in his own eyes. _  
>"There he is my little man<br>I'm sure he'll get in trouble every now and then  
>And I pray to god that when he does<br>I'll be just as understanding as my father was  
>'cause the last thing that I want to do is let him down<br>So instead of being angry  
>I'm gonna throw my arms around him and I'll say..<em>

_In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days  
>I'll always feel the same way whatever road you may be on<br>No you're never too far gone  
>My love is there wherever you may be<br>Just remember that you will always be my baby..be my baby.."_

"Always?" Elliot whispered.

"Always Elliot.." Kurt said just as quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek as he kissed the top of his head.

"Even when I get old like you and daddy?" Elliot giggled.

"Yes.." Kurt chuckled. "Even when you get old, like your Daddy Blaine."

"You're older than me!" Blaine chuckled.

"No, I'm still twenty-one.." Kurt giggled, winking at Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine back before turning Blaine's head and smiling at it. "Those gray hairs are coming in nicely.."

"What gray hair?!" Blaine asked frantically.

"I'm kidding..Dear god, you're twenty eight Blaine, not forty." Kurt giggled.

"Not funny." Blaine groaned, laying back down.

Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine. "Shush, you know you're gonna be a sexy grandpa.."

"No." Blaine said seriously. "Elliot isn't old enough to even think about that one.."

"Okay, calm down." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly as the phone began to ring. He got up and answered it, smiling. "Hello?..Carole?.." His smile slowly started to fade. "What?..No..I..I'm..Is he..." tears rapidly filled Kurt's eyes. "Oh my god.."

Blaine sat up quickly. "Baby what's wrong?"

Kurt told Carole he loved her before hanging up. His features twisted and a heartbreaking sob escaped him as he fell to his knees, clutching the phone to his chest.

Blaine ran to Kurt, cradling him against his chest. "Baby, what happened?"

"Dad.." Was all Kurt could get out before sobbing into Blaine's shirt.

"Another heart attack..?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head, trying to calm his breathing as Elliot watched on with wide, concerned eyes. He'd never seen his daddy like this.  
>"He's gone.." Kurt choked out.<p>

Blaine gasped, biting his lip to hold back his own emotions. He held Kurt closer, running his hand through his husband's hair as he tried to soothe him. Kurt clutched to Blaine, pulling him closer and trying to fill the gaping hole that had just been punched into his heart. His dad was dead. The only person that had been there for him his whole life. He couldn't take this.

"Daddy?.." Elliot said timidly.

Blaine looked up and shook his head. "He'll be okay.. He will.." he said, mostly to convince himself.

Kurt didn't move, he just squeezed the fabric of Blaine's shirt, crying against his chest.

"Daddy, don't cry.." Elliot said, hopping off of the bed and wrapping his arm around Kurt from behind and petting his hair as he'd seen Blaine do.

If the situation wasn't as bad as it was, Blaine would've been proud of his son trying to help Kurt. He rocked back and forth with Kurt in his arms. "Let it out.. It's okay.. I'm here.."

"I-I don't want him to be gone..I want my dad..Oh god.." Kurt sobbed, his body shaking.

"I know baby.. I know.." Blaine whispered. He wished he could help. Say the right thing. Anything for Kurt. But he knew all he could do was be there.

After a while, Blaine helped Kurt into bed and carried Elliot to his room. "I thought you said I could sleep with you tonight daddy?.." Elliot said quietly.

"I know baby.. But daddy Kurt isn't doing good. I need to help him.."

"What's wrong?.." Elliot asked, grabbing his t-Rex and pulling it close.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?" Blaine said. "You need to get some rest.."

Elliot nodded. "Okay.."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Elliot's forehead. "Goodnight.."

"Night, Daddy.." Elliot whispered, cuddling upon his blankets as Blaine walked back to the room. He curled himself around his husband and held him as close as he could. Kurt just had silent tears rolling down his cheeks now as he let Blaine hold him. He felt detached from his body. He was numb. Blaine rubbed up and down Kurt's side softly, just letting him know he wasn't alone.

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly, his voice broken.

"I love you too Kurt. Always. Through good times and bad.. I'll always be here.." Blaine said softly. "We'll go to Lima.. You can take time off of work. We'll be okay. I'll look at flights in the morning."

Kurt nodded lightly, sniffing and closing his eyes as more tears escaped and were absorbed by his pillow. Blaine held onto Kurt, determined to stay up with him. Eventually, Blaine fell asleep, but Kurt didn't at all that night.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for not putting a warning in the last chapter. It has been a while since we've been updating and I forgot to even do author notes. I will try to remember. This one will probably cause more tears.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got up that morning, he saw Kurt sitting on a chair and looking out the window, his knees to his chest and a mug of coffee in his hands. His grey eyes were still filled with tears as he looked out at the gray sky over New York, a light rain tapping against the glass.<p>

Blaine stretched as he got up and walked over to Kurt. "Morning.. Can I get you anything?"

Kurt shook his head, still staring out the window. Blaine looked down at the coffee. The mug was still full and as he felt the mug it was cold. He sighed to himself and turned to go check on Elliot. Elliot was still sleeping, but stirred a bit when Blaine opened the door. Blaine watched his son sleep. He was so young. How was he going to tell him about Burt? He sat on the edge of the bed. And with how Kurt was acting now, so soon..He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that to Elliot either.

Elliot hummed, his little honey hazel eyes fluttering open. "Mmm..Morning daddy.." Elliot smiled as he stretched.

"Morning baby.." Blaine said softly.

"Is Daddy Kurt feeling better?.."

Blaine walked in and carefully sat down on the bed. "No, he isn't.."

"What's wrong?.." Elliot asked, frowning.

"As people get older, sometimes they get sick or something happens. Other times, it's just their time to go.." Blaine started. He sighed, not wanting to continue. "When it is their time, they go to heaven.."

"Who..Who went to heaven?.." Elliot asked.

Blaine swallowed hard before answering. "Grandpa Burt.."

Elliot went quiet, a million questions in his eyes, but saying none of them.

Blaine pulled his son close. "It's okay baby.. He's in a better place.."

"But..Can we go see him?..He said he would teach me to ride a bike.." Elliot asked.

"No baby.. He's not coming back.."

"He didn't say bye.." Elliot whispered, tearing up.

"He didn't know it was going to happen.." Blaine said softly. "We will all be together again one day.."

Elliot nodded, looking down. "Why is Daddy so sad then?.."

"Daddy misses Grandpa Burt. They were very close," Blaine tried to explain.

Elliot nodded. "He looked really sad.."

"He is.." Blaine said quietly.

Elliot nodded again. "Can we cheer him up?.."

"We can try. But it will take some time.. Come on. Let's make him breakfast."

Elliot nodded, climbing out of bed and walking with Blaine. They headed to the kitchen and made toast and omelets for their little family. Elliot smiled lightly at what they'd made and went to the bedroom to see Kurt still in the chair, looking out the window.

"Do you want to try to give it to him?" Blaine asked his son, hoping Kurt would take it then.

Elliot nodded, carrying the plate over to Kurt. "Daddy?.."

"I'm not hungry," Kurt said, still staring out the window.

"I made it for you.." Elliot said timidly.

"I'll eat later, Elliot."

Elliot looked down, nodding as he walked back out.

Blaine sighed as he followed Elliot. "He just needs time baby."

Elliot nodded again. This wasn't like his daddy.. They ate and cleaned up. Blaine put on some cartoons and pulled out his laptop to look at plane tickets. Elliot climbed into Blaine's lap, cuddling up to him. "Is daddy gonna come out of the room?.."

"I don't know, sweetie. I hope so.."

"Me too.." Elliot said softly.

"I'm sorry you have to see him like this.."

"He'll get better.." Elliot said.

"He will," Blaine said softly.

About an hour later, Kurt finally came out of the room, walking into the kitchen. Blaine got up and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Can I make you something?"

"I'm not hungry.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed. "Okay.."

Kurt just dumped out his coffee and braced his arms on either side of the sink, closing his eyes. Blaine bit his lip. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around Kurt and hold him. But he wasn't sure if he needed space.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt close. "Don't be sorry. Let it out. Please don't be afraid to let it out baby. I'm going to call Carole in a bit to find everything out. We'll go and help out. We can stay as long as you like." Blaine said softly. "Don't think you have to be strong and hide it. It's best to let it out baby."

Kurt nodded, his lip trembling before he began to cry again. "I-I just wish we h-had more time.."

"I know baby.. I know.. But we'll do just like we do with your mom. We'll go see him and talk to him. It'll be okay.."

Kurt buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. It was hard losing his mother..But now..This hurt so much worse.

"I'm so sorry Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine close before turning to see Elliot standing there, eyes sad. Kurt kneeled in front of him, pulling him into his lap. "I love you, Elliot..I love you so much..And I want to do everything in the world for you..I-I want to tell you every day how special you are..And how much joy you bring into my life, baby..I love you more than anything..You're my son..And I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you..Okay?.." Kurt said shakily, cupping Elliot's cheek and petting his hair as tears ran down his own cheeks.

Elliot tried to hold back his own tears in. "I-I love you too daddy.. Are you okay?"

"I will be..I just want you..to know that," Kurt said quietly.

"I know daddy.. I love you so much.."

"I love you too Elliot.." Kurt got out, pulling Elliot close as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Elliot held onto Kurt, wanting to give his father all of his love. Blaine watched as Kurt sat on the floor, clutching to their son. They needed to get out to Ohio soon.. He walked into the living room, grabbing the phone and calling Carole.

It took a few rings before she answered. "Hello..?" she asked, not sounding like herself.

"Hey Carole..It's Blaine.." Blaine said quietly, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh hey sweetie. How are you..?"

"As well as I can be..I was just wondering when you wanted us to fly over there.." Blaine said softly.

"I imagined Kurt and Finn would. It would be a big help if you and Rachel could too.. For support.. But I understand if you can't.."

"No, we're all coming..We're bringing Elliot too.." Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine.." Carole said, tearing up. "He would want you to be here.."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "I bought tickets for tomorrow. We'll be there around ten."

"Okay. Do you need a ride here?"

"Please.." Blaine said softly. "If you need anything..Anything at all, let me know..Okay?.."

"I will. Thank you Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow."

They exchanged I love you's and goodbyes before hanging up and sighing deeply, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to pack our bags. Anything you want me to make sure you have?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head, not looking up at Blaine. "Okay.." Blaine said before heading to their room.

Kurt pulled back a little, looking down at Elliot. "Are you okay?.." He whispered.

Elliot shrugged his little shoulders. "I-I don't understand.."

"What don't you understand, baby?.." Kurt asked, sitting cross-legged, and letting Elliot sit in the hole his legs made.

"Why Grandpa had to go.." Elliot answered, looking down at his legs.

"His heart was sick.." Kurt said, trying to help Elliot understand.

"But I miss him.." Elliot whispered.

"I miss him too Elliot.." Kurt said, brushing the chestnut curls from Elliot's eyes.

Elliot laid his head against Kurt's chest. "What's gonna happen to Grandma?"

"Grandma's gonna be okay..She's strong.." Kurt said softly.

"Is she coming here?"

"No, sweetie. We're gonna go see her tomorrow.."

Elliot nodded. "Okay.."

Blaine sat in the room with his suitcase open, finally letting the tears out. He couldn't believe Burt was gone. When he had been kicked out of his house, it was Burt that had taken him in and took care of him as if they were family. He looked at Burt like a father. He was the most amazing father figure Blaine could imagine. And now he was gone. Just like that. Part of him regretted moving to New York. If they hadn't moved, they would've had more time. Elliot would've had more time with Burt. He sat on the edge of the bed, sniffling quietly to himself as he tried not to get too loud. He couldn't break down. He had to be strong for Kurt. He cried for a few more minutes before composing himself and starting to pack. The unmistakable sound of Kurt playing the piano drifted through the apartment and Blaine listened to the sad melody. It was 'The Night Season'. Kurt always played that when he was upset. Blaine picked up his phone and called his mother. Maybe she'd know what to do.

"Hello?" Marissa answered.

"Momma.." Blaine said, his voice quiet and desperate.

"Blaine?..Sweetie, what's wrong?.." Marissa asked softly.

"D-Did Carole call you..?"

"We're on our way back from staying at John's sister's house..Is everything okay?.."

"No.." Blaine said quietly. "I-Its Burt.."

"Oh no..Is he in the hospital again?.." Marissa asked.

Blaine shook his head even though she couldn't see. "No.. H-He's gone.."

Marissa was quiet. "Oh god..I'm so sorry..H-How's Kurt doing?.."

"He's trying for Elliot.. But I'm worried.."

"About what?.."

"About Kurt.. I don't know how to describe it. But we're flying in tomorrow.."

"We'll talk then.." She sighed softly. "I'll stop by Carole's.."

"Thank you mom.."

"You're welcome sweetie..Thank you for calling me.."

"Will you do me a favor?" Blaine asked.

"Anything." Marissa said softly.

"Can you pick up some fresh vegetables and meat? Ask Carole to keep it for tomorrow and I'll cook for everyone.."

"Okay, sweetie.." She smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Bye sweetie.." Marissa said before hanging up. Blaine sighed, going back to packing their bags.

The next morning they arrived at the airport in Ohio. Kurt just looked like he was going through the motions. He hadn't kissed Blaine ever since he heard the news. The only person he actually showed any emotion with was Elliot. Blaine hoped things would change once they saw Carole. They went to the baggage claim and saw Carole standing there with Finn and Rachel. Elliot dropped his hand from Kurt's and ran over to Carole. "Grandma.."

Carole smiled, picking Elliot up. "Hey big boy..Oh wow, you've grown so much." She chuckled lightly.

"I missed you," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I missed you too.." She said softly, kissing his forehead. She hugged Blaine, handing Elliot to Finn and kissing Blaine's cheek. "Thank you for coming.."

"I couldn't stay back. I'm here to help with anything, Carole, really.." Blaine said softly.

Carole nodded, cupping his cheek and thanking him again before moving to Kurt.

"Hey sweetie.. How you holding up?" she asked quietly.

"I'm trying.." Kurt said quietly, putting on a fake, weak smile. He looked terrible. Blaine couldn't get him to eat and he had barely gotten any sleep the night before.

"Come on. Let's get you home.."

Kurt nodded. Carole grabbed his hand, leading them all out to the car. Blaine loaded the bags in the car and they all piled into the car, letting Kurt sit up front. Kurt kept his grip on Carole's hand, taking shuddering breaths as he tried to keep calm at the talk that was going around. "The funeral is in three days..We're making a few more arrangements if any of you want to help..And everyone's family is invited to the wake and funeral.." Carole said softly.

"We'll be there," Blaine said softly. They made it to the house and most of Kurt's family was there, along with Marissa, John, and Dylan. Jessica was the first one to greet them.

"Hey Jess.. Thanks for coming.." Kurt said quietly as they hugged.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." She sighed softly, holding him tightly. Kurt sighed. He was already tired of the attention. And yet every single member of his family was coming up to him and hugging him and kissing him. Showering him with the generic phrases.. Kurt had no idea how long he could handle this.

That night, as Blaine was making dinner, Kurt was sitting in the living room alone, save for Elliot on his lap. Elliot looked up at Kurt. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby.." Kurt said softly, staring at the fireplace.

Elliot brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek as his father had done to him many times before. "How can I make you feel better..? I miss you, daddy.."

Kurt looked down at Elliot, his eyebrows kneading together. "I'm right here.."

"I want to make you happy again.." Elliot said seriously.

Kurt bit his lip, looking away from his son. "I know, baby..I will be.."

Elliot nodded, sitting back down and sighing.

Kurt ran his hand through Elliot's hair. "Elliot..You have to understand..I'm never going to see my Daddy again..Wouldn't that make you sad if you never got to see your Daddy Blaine or me ever again?.."

Elliot looked up. "Are you going to leave too..?"

"No..No baby, I'm not going anywhere..I'm just trying to tell you..Daddy's going to be sad for a while.." Kurt explained quietly.

"Okay.." Elliot said just as quiet. Kurt kissed Elliot's forehead, sitting back on the couch and staring across the room at his father's recliner. Elliot got up and walked around the house until he found Dylan.

Dylan was in the kitchen with Blaine. "Hey Elliot," Dylan said softly, smiling as he picked him up and set him on the stool next to him.

"Can I help do something daddy?" Elliot asked.

"Hmm.." Blaine hummed, looking around. "You can help Dylan set the table." His father smiled. Elliot nodded, turning onto his stomach and slowly sliding to the floor. Dylan helped Elliot down and handed Elliot forks and spoons to put next to each plate. He was happy to be helping his daddy. He only wished he could help Daddy Kurt..

"Hey Dylan..?" Elliot asked when they were alone.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked, looking down at Elliot.

"I want to do something nice for my daddy. Will you help me?"

"Yeah." Dylan smiled, "what is it?"

"I don't know.. A song maybe?" Elliot asked.

"I think he'd like that." Dylan said softly as Blaine walked in with the food on big serving plates.

"Dylan, can you go tell everyone dinner is ready?.."

Dylan nodded and went to get everyone.

"How are you feeling baby?" Blaine asked, picking Elliot up.

Elliot shrugged. "I'm okay.."

"Well I made some yummy steak!" Blaine grinned. "That sounds good, huh?.." he asked, trying to cheer his son up.

"Kurt said he's not hungry." Dylan said as he returned with most of the family.

"Daddy hasn't eaten in a while.." Elliot said quietly.

"Here..You sit down and let grandma fix you a plate. I'll be right back." Blaine said, setting Elliot in a chair.

"Okay.." Elliot said, smiling as Carole sat next to him. Blaine walked into the living room where Kurt was still sitting, staring at the fireplace.

"Baby?" Blaine asked.

"Hm?.." Kurt hummed, turning his head a bit.

"You really should try to eat.."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "I'm not hungry.."

Blaine sighed. "I'm worried, Kurt.."

"What about?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"You.. I know you're hurting.. But baby, you're going to make yourself sick.."

"If I was hungry I would eat, Blaine.." Kurt shrugged.

"Fine.." Blaine sighed before walking back to the dining room. Kurt sighed deeply, standing and walking after Blaine.

Blaine turned around. "You're coming..?"

His husband simply nodded, walking with him to the table.

"Daddy sit with me!" Elliot smiled.

Kurt gave a small smile, sitting between Elliot and Blaine. When everyone was served, they were talking about plans for the funeral. Rachel throwing in more ideas than she needed to. Kurt's eyebrow was twitching a bit as he pushed his food around his plate.

Blaine looked over at his husband. He knew that look. Kurt was getting irritated. "I don't know. I think it should really be discussed between Carole, Kurt and Finn.."

"Well a few little details can be discussed, right?..Obviously, I'll be singing. And maybe we can have a stage you know, somewhere that I can perform somehow." Rachel continued.

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes close and his eyebrow shoot up, the red slowly climbing up his neck. "Rachel. This isn't about you. This is for Burt. To celebrate his life. If you sing, it will because one of them has asked you to. So just please, sit back for a moment and let them decide what they want." Blaine said, not meaning to sound as stern as he had. But he couldn't risk letting her make Kurt mad.

Rachel stared at Blaine for a few seconds before looking at Finn, who did nothing. "Fine." She said simply, sitting back in her seat.

Kurt reached under the table, grabbing Blaine's hand and giving it a thankful squeeze.

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand. "Now can we please have a normal family dinner? Talk about our lives or share memories of Burt? Something nice?"

Carole smiled lightly as they all went around the table, exchanging memories of the late husband and father. When it got to Kurt, he froze. "I'd rather not talk if you don't mind.." He whispered.

"It might help honey. But if you don't want to, it's okay," Carole said softly.

Kurt sighed softly, looking down at his plate as he spoke. "When I was younger..About fourteen..He took me to go shopping for school clothes..He was always talking about "I don't see the appeal of these stuffy clothes", and "Why are we in the woman's section?"..." Kurt smiled lightly at that, earning a light chuckle from the rest of them. "I just remember him picking out the weirdest..Ugliest clothes I've ever seen..And he went into the dressing room and would come out in all these weird outfit combinations..Just to make me laugh.." Kurt said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"It was amazing to watch.. Even on a normal night.. How much he loved you," Jessica said softly. "It was beautiful."

Kurt nodded, smiling despite the tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh! I have a story!" Elliot said excitedly. "But my daddies don't know.." he said as his well known mischievous smile spread across his face.

"What is it sweetie?.." Carole asked, smiling at Elliot.

"When I stayed with him and couldn't sleep.. He'd let me watch this show with him. What's that show Dylan? The one you like?" Elliot asked.

Dylan bit back a smile. "South Park?"

"Yeah!" Elliot grinned, bouncing lightly. "We watched it together! But he always said not to tell my daddy. But it was funnnnyyy!" he finished, giggling to himself.

"Oh my god.." Kurt got out before laughing loudly. He was actually laughing.

"Burt let you watch South Park. Finn takes you to Hooters," Blaine laughed, making Rachel and Finn blush. "What's next?"

Kurt finally stopped laughing, leaning over to kiss Elliot's forehead and smiling wide.

"I made you smile!" Elliot said happily. "I like your smile, daddy."

"Thank you, baby.." Kurt said softly, cupping his cheek.

Elliot kissed Kurts hand, making a loud 'Muah!' sound.

Kurt kissed the back of Elliot's hand, smiling softly.

The next day, Kurt slowly faded back to the way he was before dinner until eventually, it was the day of the funeral. Blaine had just finished getting Elliot ready and explaining to him what they were doing. He stood up and looked at his husband. "You almost ready baby?"

Kurt was wearing a black military jacket with a black button up, black tie, a skull broach and a chain on his vest. He added his black skinnies and dress shoes and examined himself in the mirror. He was already pale from barely eating anything, and the black only made it worse, along with the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like death..How ironic.

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you going to say anything?" Blaine asked softly.

"I know they'll want me to..I think I need to say a few things..Don't you have a eulogy prepared?.." Kurt asked, turning to his husband.

Blaine nodded. "I do.."

Kurt nodded back, looking back in the mirror and sighing softly.

"You look great, Kurt. Under the circumstances.."

Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile. "What about me?" Elliot smiled, smoothing down the lapel of his little black suit.

Blaine chuckled. "You will be the most handsome guy there."

Elliot smiled as Blaine picked him up. Blaine took kurts hand as they walked out. They rode with Carole to the funeral home and when they pulled up, most of the family was already there.  
>"Deep breaths," Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded, looking down as they walked inside and signed in. Kurt inhaled sharply as he saw the open coffin on the other end of the room and closed his eyes.<br>"You want some water?" Blaine asked.

"Please.." Kurt nodded, leading Kurt and Elliot to their seats before going to get a drink. Blaine was greeted by family, asking about Kurt on his way to get water. He told them he was doing as well as he could under the circumstance and excused himself. He finally got a bottle of water and headed back to sit next to his husband. Kurt had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths when Blaine came back. He handed his husband the water and took his free hand.

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly before the service began. Carole was up first, giving a heartfelt speech. Finn stood next to her and held her hand as she cried. He took over and stumbled over his words before calling Kurt up to the podium. Kurt slowly walked up to the front, looking down at his father's body in the casket. He fought back tears, biting his lip as he stood at the podium.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming..And I want you all to know..This has been a very tough week for my whole family..I miss my dad..I wish he was still here..I wish we could still argue about each other's wardrobe..I wish he could still come defend me when I need him..I wish he was still here..But..He's not..He was the best father I could have ever asked for..And..And..I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered as the tears overwhelmed him.

Blaine hurried up to the podium and hugged Kurt close. "It's okay baby.. You dont have to finish.."

Kurt nodded, looking down. He turned to his father's body and let out a quiet sob. "I-I love you dad.."

Blaine took a steadying breath as he stepped up to the podium.

"Losing a loved one is one of the most difficult things we can go through, so much more if it is a parent. No words can express what we are all feeling right now and I'm sure only time can help us accept the fact. Writing this eulogy is truly an honor for me. There's not enough time in the world to describe Burt Hummel. To someone walking down the street, he might've just been the mechanic that happened to be there when their car broke down. But to those of us who were lucky enough to get to know him, he was so much more. When I moved to Lima, I met Kurt, Burt's son. He became my best friend and boyfriend. I won't go too much into it, but there was a situation.. I had nowhere to go. And, Burt, being the sweetest, most caring guy there ever was, took me into his home. He had just found out about Kurt and I. And he let me stay with them. I don't know how he did handled that. But Burt Hummel was the most amazing father. He was kind, supportive, and a proud father. I loved to watch him and Kurt banter over little things or even just watching television. The amount of love between the two... Nothing can compare to that. We always joked around about Burt.. When it came to Kurt, he would've done anything to protect him. Just like a mother bear. So, I thought of him as Papa Burt." Blaine paused, chuckling lightly. "But he had the biggest heart. He was selfless. Always helping someone. Or even just being there to talk to. Burt was always the guy to go to. I could never thank him enough.. He gave me a home.. And the most beautiful man I have ever met and who I was lucky enough to marry. I wish we all could've had more time with him. But I know he's in a better place. And if I know Burt, he's got his hands on a big greasy burger and fries," Blaine said, eliciting a few small laughs and nods. "I wouldn't doubt that he's here somewhere watching us and shaking his head at all this. The decorations and music, the whole nine yards. He would've settled for something very simple. But Burt, you deserve all of this and more. You were and will always be loved more than you could ever imagine. And don't worry. I'll keep my promise to keep Kurt and Elliot safe. And we'll make sure Carole is well looked after as well. You are loved and missed, Burt.. You will remain in all of our hearts. While it is difficult to imagine life without Burt, we know that we will forever be able to cling to the memories that we have and that he will be watching over us. Thank you.." Blaine finished, wiping his eyes and walking back down to his seat with Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing tightly and leaning over to kiss him. "Th-Thank you.."

Blaine nodded lightly. "I meant every word."

A few more people came up to speak before they carried his casket out into the hearse and to the grave yard. It really was a beautiful day. They stood out where his mother's grave was and Kurt placed a small bouquet of flowers on top of the casket before they started to lower his father into the ground. Blaine held Kurt close as they watched. Elliot watched with curious eyes, deciding to save his questions for later. Kurt gasped quietly, trying not to openly sob as he let Blaine hold him. They waited for everyone to start leaving and decided to stay a little longer. Kurt stared at the pile of dirt that was his father's grave, crying silently. Tears rolled down his pale, thin cheeks as he held hands with his husband and son. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby.. He's with your mom again.. In a better place.."

Kurt couldn't stop the anger that flew through him at the statement. He's heard it all day. 'He's with Elizabeth'. 'He's in a better place'. He finally snapped.

"No.." Kurt gasped, pulling away from Blaine. "No he's not!" he got out, his voice hysterical. "My dad is dead! He's in that hole in the ground and I'm never going to see him again! He isn't watching me! He isn't laughing, or smiling, or being with my mom! He's dead! Under that six feet of dirt, Blaine!" Kurt nearly screamed, tears streaming freely. "I'm so tired of everyone telling me it'll be okay, or he's in a better place! It won't! And he's not!.."

Blaine backed off, doing everything he could to hold his tears in. "Kurt please.."

Kurt pulled at his hair, sobbing hysterically before gasping for air. He looked up at Blaine. "My dad is dead! And nothing can change that, or make me feel better about it!..I just..I can't..Ohgod..Why is this happening?..." Kurt whimpered, falling to his knees and sobbing.

Blaine knelt down, wrapping his arms around Kurt and not saying anything. He knew nothing he'd say would make this any better.

Elliot walked over, his lip quivering. "Daddy.. Why are you yelling at Daddy Blaine..?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he could barely breathe. His entire body was trembling as he tried to push Blaine away, but failed.

"He's not, baby.. Daddy's just upset.. He's not yelling at me.." Blaine said softly. "Come here.. Give Daddy Kurt a hug.."

Elliot carefully walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his father.

Kurt's hands reached out for Elliot and he pulled him closer, pressing his cheek to the top of his head as he cried.

"I love you, daddy.." Elliot said quietly.

"I-I love you so much Elliot.." Kurt got out.

"I'm so sorry.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine. "I'm sorry..

"It's okay.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt.."

When they finally returned to the house, Kurt quickly climbed the stairs to his old room, avoiding the mob of family and friends downstairs. Blaine and Elliot stayed downstairs, giving Kurt some time alone.

Carole walked up to Blaine. "Where's Kurt?.." She asked softly.

"Upstairs.. He had a little breakdown.." Blaine said quietly so no one else would hear.

"What happened?.." She asked, walking with Blaine into an empty room.

Blaine sighed and explained what had happened. "I mean, I know neither of us believes in that. But there's has to be something. I-I just wanted to help him.." he finished, his tears that had been kept in all day finally coming out.

"Shh..Sweetie, it's okay.." She said, sitting them down on a love seat, wiping Blaine's tears. "Talk to me.."

"I'm trying to.. Not cry.. I have to be there f-for Kurt.. But I-I don't know.. What to do.. And Elliot's sad and doesn't really understand.. I-I don't know how to handle all of this.."

Carole held Blaine close. "Just let it out..Shhh..It's okay..You just need to cry sweetheart.." Carole whispered, rubbing his back. They didn't notice that while they were speaking, Elliot was making his way up the stairs.

"It okay to cry Blaine.." Carole said quietly.

"I-I just want Kurt to be okay.." Blaine got out through his tears.

"I know sweetie..We all do..I think this is harder for him than it is for all of us.." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"I know.." Blaine whispered in agreement. "And what about you? I don't want to leave you alone.. It doesn't feel right.."

"It'll be hard..I've been through this before with Finn's father..I loved them both more than you can imagine..But..I'll be okay..It'll get easier...And he'll never really be gone..He'll be in my heart.." Carole said, smiling through her tears.

Blaine nodded, wiping his tears. "Thanks Carole.."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Take care of Kurt okay?...Burt told me depression runs in Elizabeth's family.."

"I will.. But how do you know when it's to that point..?" Blaine asked quietly.

"You'll know..He won't seem to care about anything anymore..He might seem more irritable..In bed all the time..You'll know..I just don't want Elliot to have to see him like that.."

Blaine nodded. "I'll make sure he doesn't.."

Carole nodded, hugging Blaine again. "Do you feel better?.."

"Yeah," Blaine said softly. "I'm gonna go check on Elliot."

Alright sweetie. Try to get some food in Kurt..He looks like a ghost.." She sighed as Blaine stood.

"I will.." Blaine thanked Carole again and went to make a little plate of veggies. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs. He opened the door to Kurt's room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Blaine. Elliot was in his lap, singing softly.

"You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When the skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

Please don't take

My sunshine

Away.."

"Thank you, baby.." Kurt whispered, petting Elliot's hair.

"Did you like it daddy? Dylan helped me get it just right for you.."

"I love it baby..Thank you so much.." Kurt said quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Blaine knocked quietly and walked in. "I brought a little snack.."

Kurt turned to Blaine, wiping his eyes as Elliot smiled, crawling onto the bed.

Blaine sat next to his husband. "Think you can get some of it down?"

Kurt looked down at the plate of food. The thought of eating made him sick to his stomach. "I don't know.."

Blaine nodded, setting the plate on the nightstand. "Okay."

"Daddy..Will you please eat?.." Elliot asked, grabbing the plate and holding it up to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, slowly picking up a carrot. Elliot smiled wide, watching his father hopefully. Kurt carefully ate the vegetable. But as soon it went down, he had to run to the bathroom. Elliot stepped out of the way, looking over at Blaine with large, concerned eyes. Blaine sighed heavily. "Daddy's just a little sick. When he feels better, he'll eat.."

Elliot nodded, cringing at the sounds of Kurt ridding his stomach of the small amount of food that was in it.

"Are you okay baby?" Blaine asks his son.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?.." Elliot whispered.

"Yeah baby. He will. But he's going to be upset for a while." Blaine said softly.

"I don't want daddy to go away too.." Elliot said, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh Elliot, no.." Blaine said, sitting his son in his lap. "He's not leaving."

Elliot nodded, pulling Blaine close and sniffing.

"Daddy Kurt lost his daddy because he was really sick. But Daddy Kurt is upset because he misses his dad. He's not sick. He's just sad." Blaine tried to explain.

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Okay.." He said quietly.

Kurt came out of the bathroom, looking sicker than he had all week.

"Are you okay, Daddy?.."

Kurt nodded weakly as he slid back into bed. Blaine sighed softly, kissing Elliot's forehead. "Go find Grandma and John..Ask her to play the piano with you, okay?.."

Elliot nodded, climbing up to kiss Kurts cheek. "Feel better Daddy.."

Kurt nodded lightly, thanking Elliot before the six-year-old hurried out of the room.

"He's so smart for his age.." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded again, closing his eyes. Blaine sighed. "Can I lay with you at least..?"

"I never said you couldn't, Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

"I just thought I'd ask.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt scooted over a bit, making room for his husband. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him close. Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's neck, sighing softly. "All I want to do is sleep, but I can't.." He whispered.

"I'm sure Carole has something that would help. Do you want me to ask her?"

Kurt shook his head, tightening his hands in Blaine's shirt. "Stay.."

"I will.. I'm not going anywhere, baby.." Blaine said, rubbing kurts back.

Kurt nodded, taking a shuddering breath in. "I miss him so much.."

"I know.. I know baby.."

Kurt held onto Blaine, crying to himself, until eventually, Blaine felt his husband finally drift to sleep. He kissed the top of kurts head, not daring to move. Kurt needed to rest. A couple of hours later, Kurt woke up and began to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine couldn't help but smile lightly, kissing Kurt back.  
>"Do you still think I'm beautiful?.." Kurt whispered brokenly.<p>

"What? Of course I do.."

Kurt nodded leaning in to kiss Blaine again. Blaine cupped his husband's cheek. "Why wouldn't I baby?"

"I-I had a dream..T-That you left me...Because I looked like this.."

"Kurt, to this day, you are still the most beautiful person to me." Blaine said seriously.

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

"It's okay baby.."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again, pulling him closer. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair, sighing softly.  
>"Will you make love to me?..Please.." Kurt whispered.<p>

Blaine chewed on his lip. "Are you sure? I-I dont want to.. Take advantage of you.."

"I need you Blaine..You're not taking advantage of me..I swear..I just..I need my husband.." Kurt got out. Blaine nodded, getting up and closing the door before getting back in bed. Kurt let Blaine climb on top of him and kiss him softly. He kissed down his neck and to his prominent collar bones. They slowly started to undress each other, Kurt already panting desperately.  
>"So.. Beautiful.." Blaine whispered as he kissed down to kurts pants. "Perfect.."<p>

Kurt whimpered, running his hands down to Blaine's gelled down hair. Blaine slid his husband's pants down along with his boxer briefs and climbed back up the paler's body. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing along his jaw. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, gasping softly as Blaine thrust into him. Blaine steadied himself with one arm and use his free hand up cup Kurts cheek as he slowly rolled his hips, keeping eye contact with his husband. Kurt moaned softly, looking up at Blaine with loving eyes and holding on to the back of his neck. Blaine found a slow, steady rhythm, groaning quietly in the back of his throat. Kurt arched his back, his head falling back as he rolled his hips. "Blaine..Oh..Blaine.."

Blaine gasped, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, his moans growing a bit louder.

"Baby.." Blaine breathed out. He missed hearing his husband. But they couldn't be loud. "We have to be quiet.."

Kurt nodded, gripping the pillow under his head and biting his lip. A small whine escaped Blaine's lips. "You're so sexy, Kurt.."

Kurt started to say something but a squeak escaped him as Blaine rubbed over his prostate. "Blaine..." He groaned, panting harshly.

Blaine's breathing was ragged as he felt Kurt start to tighten around him. "Baby.. Unnhh.."

"H-Harder..Please Blaine.." Kurt whined desperately. Blaine tangled his fists in the sheets and sped up, thrusting harder. Kurt cried out before bringing a hand up to cover his own mouth, muffling his moans. Blaine buried his face in kurts neck, biting down lightly to keep his moans down. Kurt turned his head, biting the pillow as he got closer to the edge.  
>"Kurt.. Kurt baby.." Blaine gasped, his thrusts becoming more erratic.<p>

"I'm close.." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine's hair.

"Me too baby.." Blaine got out through his panting. Kurt whined, tightening his legs around Blaine and reaching down to stroke himself quickly. Blaine groaned as he watch his husband. "Oh shit.. Kurt.."

"B-Blaine..Fuck..Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he arched his back, coming hard between them. Kurt's muscles fluttered around Blaine, making him come deep inside his lover. Kurt panted heavily, clutching to Blaine as they came down together. Blaine pressed soft kisses to kurts lips, his breathing still ragged. "I love you.." Kurt said quietly.

"I love you more than anything, Kurt.."

Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's jaw, sighing quietly as they held each other close.

"How are you feeling..?" Blaine asked softly.

"Calm now.." Kurt whispered.

"Good.."

Kurt closed his eyes, his fingers tracing over the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I'll never leave you Kurt.."

"Thank you.."

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you so much.." Kurt said just as quietly. Blaine hummed happily. "We should get dressed.."

"But you're so warm.."

"A few more minutes," blaine giggled. Kurt smiled lightly, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine kissed Kurtls forehead, glad to see a small smile at least. After a while they got up and walked downstairs. Most of the guests had gone and it was all of the close family.  
>Elliot smiled as he saw his fathers. "Daddy!"<p>

"Hey sweetie!" Blaine grinned.

"Guess what!?"

"What, big boy?" Blaine asked, picking him up.

"Me and Dylan played with my cars and he makes them go rreeeeaaalll high and then they crash!" Elliot said, making a noise to imitate an explosion.

"Really? You and Dylan are gonna have to wait until you're thirty to drive.." Blaine chuckled.

"We're just playing daddy." Elliot sighed. Blaine giggled, looking over at Kurt. "Do you feel better, daddy?" Elliot asked.

"A little, baby.." Kurt said softly.

"Good." Elliot said softly. Kurt smiled, walking to sit by Marissa. She wrapped an arm around him and ran her hand through his hair. Kurt sighed softly, bringing his feet up on the couch and laying his head on her lap.  
>"How long are you staying?" marissa asked.<p>

"A couple more days..I just want to be here with Carole.." Kurt said softly.

"Good. And we'll be here when you're not," marissa said, giving a small smile. Kurt nodded, smiling lightly.

"How's work been?" marissa asked, trying to distract Kurt.

"Hectic, tiring..But very rewarding.."

"How so?"

"Well..I wrote music for a couple of musicals..I'm getting my name out there..And designed some new costumes for Wicked.." Kurt said softly.

"Wicked?" Marissa asked excitedly.

"Yeah.." Kurt said, smiling lightly.

"That must've been fun!"

"It was. But a lot of pressure." He chuckled.

"And I bet they all looked absolutely stunning because of you." Marissa smiled. Kurt smiled. Somehow, Marissa always helped him feel better. "Are you going to come stay a night with us or staying with Carole until you leave?" She asked.

"We could come stay with you guys..I bet Dylan wants some time with Blaine.."

"That would be nice." Marissa said softly. Kurt sighed softly closing his eyes and relaxing under the Filipino woman's touch. "Still happy with my baby boy?"

"I'll be happy with him forever.." Kurt said, looking over at his husband, who was playing with Dylan and Elliot.

"Good. I miss him.." marissa said quietly..

"We're a phone call away.." He said softly, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks sweetie.."

Kurt looked up at Marissa and smiled. Thanking her with his eyes.

"We should probably get going soon. I'm gonna help Carole clean up.." marissa said softly.

Kurt nodded, sitting up and hugging his mother-in-law. "Thank you for coming.."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else honey.."

He kissed her cheek softly before she got up to go to help Carole clean. A little while later Blaine yawned and sat next to his husband. "I think I'm going to my mom's tonight. You want to come?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You wanna leave Elliot with Carole?.."

"I think she'd like that.."

"Maybe you could ask Mom to leave Dylan with her too.." Kurt said, bringing his knees up under his chin.

Blaine nodded. "I'll talk to her."

Kurt sighed softly, watching their son. He was so beautiful and full of life. He was perfect. And even though Kurt had he and Blaine in his life, he still felt so empty.. He missed his father so much. Kurt thought about how much it hurt to lose Burt and vaguely thought about how Elliot would go through the same thing one day. With that thought came the threat of tears. He never wanted his son to feel this way.. But it was inevitable. For now, as soon as he felt a little better, Kurt decided he'd make the most of it and make sure he gave Elliot everything he could. He just couldn't let this impending depression swallow him. He was fighting so hard not to let it, but it was strong, pulling him back in every chance it got. Kurt had to be stronger. He had to do everything in his power to stay alive for his son. Kurt closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the arm he had draped across his knees. He just wanted so badly to go to sleep and wake up when this was over..When he could be happy again. Blaine came back over and sighed. "Dylan and Elliot are gonna stay here. You ready..?"

Kurt looked up. "Y-Yeah..Yeah.." Kurt said standing.

They say goodnight to the boys and Carole and headed out.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as they followed Marissa and John to the house. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Blaine asked.

They were in Carole's car, she let them borrow it so they could talk alone. "I'm trying so hard not to let this take over me, Blaine..And I know I'm not doing that well..But I'm trying.."

"Baby, all you can do is either try or let it take you. I know you're trying. I'd be more worried if you were acting completely fine. I know it's going to take time. Just remember you're not alone." Blaine said softly.

"I just.." Kurt brought his knees to his chest. "It's so hard.." He whispered.

"I know baby. I mean, obviously I don't know exactly how hard. But I know it is. But it will get easier.."

Kurt nodded, biting his fingernail. "I just don't want this to take me..And make me not be there for you or Elliot..."

"I know.. I was actually talking to Carole about that.." Blaine admitted.

"What'd she say?..." Kurt asked quietly, looking out of his window.

"I asked her how to tell if you have gone too far into depression. She just said I would know and don't let it happen.."

Kurt nodded, looking down.

"We'll be okay. If you want to talk to someone other than family, we'll get the help. If you want to talk to me, I'll be there. You can take off as much time as you need to from work. We'll find a way to make sure you're okay."

Kurt nodded again, biting at the skin around his nails, distracting himself. Blaine called his mom as he drove.  
>"Hello?" Marissa answered.<p>

"Blaine..Can we stop and get some drinks or something?.." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine nodded to his husband. "We're going to stop to get drinks. What do you want?"

"Oh, maybe just a couple of bottles of wine..John wants beer.." She giggled.

"Alright. Meet you there," Blaine smiled before hanging up. They pulled into the liquor store and walked inside. Blaine went to go get some beer and Kurt went straight for the patron. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his husband. "Tequila?"

"Been a rough day.." Kurt said, sighing.

"Okay," Blaine said, grabbing the beer and wine. Truth be told it worried Blaine a bit that Kurt was going straight for the hard liquor.. He paid for the alcohol and they drove to the apartment. When they got there Marissa smiled wide as Blaine handed her the wine. "I knew my baby had good taste.."

Blaine chuckled. "Or he just knows his mother."

"Either or.." Marissa giggled, kissing his cheek as they both walked in.

Kurt headed over to the couch and sat opposite of John. "Thanks for letting us stay.."

"It's not a problem." John smiled. "We missed having you two around. "

"I miss being here.. Miss being a kid.." Blaine sighed.

"Back when you hated me?.." John laughed.

"I was young and you knocked up my mother." Blaine defended himself. "I didn't hate you. I just had to be sure you'd take good care of her."

"Oh god..I remember you asking me if I'd gone to prison and if I had a problem with you being gay." John chuckled.

"I do believe those were valid questions," Blaine laughed.

They all laughed lightly, including Kurt, who squeezed Blaine's hand.?

"I miss having someone to talk about all the things we talked about," marissa said to Kurt.

"Me too.," Kurt smiled.

"What did you guys talk about?" Blaine asked.

"Ohhh just stuff.." Marissa giggled.

"Like what?.." Her husband asked.

"Like our two favorite men," she said, cuddling up to John.

"I'm sure.." Blaine chuckled.

"We did. And more," Kurt added, winking at marissa as he thought of the morning after hearing her and John in their room.

"On that note, I need a drink." Blaine laughed, standing. "Anyone else?

"Me!" Kurt said as the others nodded. "I'll help."

"Alright." Blaine smiled, walking into the kitchen. Kurt took two shots, shaking his head at the burn and turning to help Blaine. "Don't go too overboard, baby.." Blaine said, pouring a few glasses of wine.

"I won't," Kurt said seriously. He turned and cupped his husband's cheek. "I want one night.. Just one night to forget and pretend things are good.."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded. "Okay baby.."

"I promise I'll be okay. Let's just relax tonight.." Kurt said. "And don't think I don't know that look. Stop worrying. What's left, we'll leave here and we barely drink at home. I love you. Stop worrying for one night, baby."

"I love you too.." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Kurt let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back and pouring another shot. "For you."

Blaine smiled before throwing the shot back and cringing as he swallowed. "Jesus Christ.." He got out.

Kurt giggled. "You're cute."

"That was just awful!" Blaine said, his eyes watering as he took a sip of wine to rid his mouth of the taste.

"It makes me feel warm," Kurt said, taking another. Blaine just shook his head, handing Kurt a glass of wine before bringing the other glasses to his mother and John.

"Thank you sweetie," Marissa grinned.

"You're welcome momma.." He smiled as Kurt walked in, his cheeks already pink.

"Already too much wine?" John chuckled.

"I had a little something extra.." Kurt chuckled, taking a sip of his wine.

"Holding out on us?" Marissa giggled.

"Help yourself." Kurt smiled, grabbing the bottle and bringing it out to them.

"Oh no, none for me.." John chuckled.

Marissa bit her lip, debating on taking a shot.

"You can if you want, love." John said, kissing her cheek as Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, humming happily.

"Oh I don't know.. I'm not young anymore.."

"Marissa..I'm about to turn thirty..I'm not young anymore either.." Kurt scoffed.

"And I'm old enough to be your mother," Marissa pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, taking a sip of his wine. "One shot won't hurt, mom.." Blaine chuckled.

"Fine.." marissa grinned as she poured herself a shot. She licked her lips before downing the clear, strong liquid and shivering.

"Good?" Kurt smiled.

She hummed in agreement. "Mmm yeah.."

Kurt chuckled as he started to feel his buzz grow more intense. "Oh wait..Oh god..I'm almost thirty.." He groaned.

"Thirty and flirty," Blaine smiled, softly kissing his husband's neck.

"Thirty and ooolllld.." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"You'll never be old," Blaine stated simply.

"That's impossible." Kurt said, looking at his husband.

"You'll always be the sixteen year old boy I feel in love with.."

"Aaawwe.." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

"He's so sweet. How come you don't say things like that?" Marissa teased John.

"I try..You're still the forty year old woman I fell in love with.." He teased, kissing her neck.

Marissa pretended to pout. "That's not very nice."

"Hmmm..Well I'll be sure to be much nicer when we go to the bedroom.." Jon said in her ear, smiling. Marissa bit her lip as a shiver ran down her spine. She turned her head, kissing him deeply. John hummed softly, kissing her back and running a hand up to pull her hair lightly. "Or not so nice..Your choice.." He whispered, smiling devilishly against her lips.

She gasped quietly. "Not so nice.."

"Okay, son in the room!" Blaine groaned.

"Get it!" Kurt giggled, putting his hand over Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sighed deeply, laughing a bit as John and Marissa kissed once more before pulling away, laughing lightly. Marissa hid her face in John's neck to conceal her blush. Kurt laughed lightly, moving his hand and leaning down to kiss Blaine. Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a chaste kiss.  
>"Why just a baby kiss?" Kurt pouted.<p>

"My mom is sitting across from us.." Blaine said.

Kurt pouted a bit before sighing. "Okay.."

Blaine snaked his arm around kurts waist, tracing over the small of his back. "Later baby."

Kurt made a small humming sound, smiling down at Blaine.

They talked and drank until they all had a pretty good buzz going. Kurt had had quite a few shots of patron and was feeling good. Marissa asked John to get up and put on some music. After a couple of songs, Kurt gasped and quickly stood. "This is my song!"

Blaine chuckled lightly, watching his husband as he swayed his hips to the beat.

"Baby, come on.." Kurt said, holding his hands out for Blaine.

"Oh no.." Blaine laughed.

"Oh yes," Kurt grinned, grabbing his husband's hands.

Blaine laughed lightly as Kurt pulled him up, glad his husband was feeling better, if only for a little while. Kurt pulled Blaine close, wrapping his husband's arms around his waist. Blaine held Kurt close, smiling wide. Kurt played with the hair at the nap of Blaine's neck. "You're the most gorgeous man.."

"You're drunk.." Blaine chuckled. Kurt giggled, turning around and rocking his ass into Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but blush. "Kurt.."

Kurt let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah baby?"

"My moms right there.." He said quietly into his lover's ear.

"Trust me.. She's distracted by John," Kurt said, turning his head and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine hummed softly, gripping Kurt's hips. Kurt grinned, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair as he ground his hips back.

"O-Oh fuck.." Blaine gasped.

"You're so easy when you drink," Kurt giggled against his husband's lips.

"You're so horny when you drink.." Blaine countered.

"Only if I'm with my sexy husband," Kurt smiled. Blaine chuckled softly, moving his body with Kurt's.

Marissa glanced up at the boys before turning back to her husband. She swung her leg over and straddled John. "Think you're ready to be really naughty?" she whispered into his ear.

John ran his hands up Marissa's thighs, smiling. "I think so.."

She rocked her hips down, feeling her husband's growing member. "Let's go to the room and see what we can do about that.."

John moaned, gripping her legs and grinning as he carried her to the room. Marissa giggled with excitement as John shut the door behind them.

"And now we're alone," Kurt said, turning to face Blaine.

"We are.." Blaine smiled. Kurt brought a leg up, wrapping it around Blaine's waist as he continued to grind down into his husband. His eyes grew darker as they looked into each others eyes. Blaine ran his hands down to Kurt's ass, sliding his palms over the gentle curve of flesh.  
>"Oh Blaine.. Baby.." Kurt gasped.<p>

"I want to watch you ride me.." Blaine growled.

A small whine slipped from kurts lips. "Please.."

Blaine laid back on the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him.

"Out here?" Kurt said, a mischievous grin on his features.

"Mhmm.." Blaine smiled.

"Mmm, so bad.. Its kinda hot.." Kurt breathed out in Blaine's ear.

"Really now?.." Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Very.."

Blaine chuckled, biting at Kurt's ear. Kurt gasped, reaching between them to palm at Blaine's very apparent erection.  
>"Ungh..Kurt.." Blaine gasped.<p>

"So.. Big.."

"Fuck..I can't wait to watch you ride me.."

Kurt smiled, getting up to turn the music up a little louder and stripping for Blaine. Blaine pulled out his member, stroking himself slowly as he watched Kurt. Kurt positioned himself between Blaine's knees, looking into his eyes as he licked over the slit. Blaine laid his head back against the armrest, smiling lightly as he looked down at Kurt. Kurt hummed, taking Blaine into his throat. Blaine moaned deeply, his head falling back. The older man sucked harder, bringing a hand up to tease at Blaine's perineum. Blaine arched his back, gasping harshly. "K-Kurt.."

Kurt pulled off and smiled wide as he continued to tease his husband. "Oh my god.." Blaine panted.

"Feel good, baby?"

"Y-Yes..Fuck.." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt slowly pulled back and straddled his husband. "Look at you.. So desperate.."

"Please, Kurt.."

Kurt smiled, rising up and slowly lowering himself onto Blaine. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, moaning deeply. Kurt took deep breaths as he felt Blaine stretch him.  
>"Baby..So tight.."<p>

Kurt splayed his hands on Blaine's chest, tentatively rolling his hips.

"Oh god..Such a tease.." Blaine groaned.

"I just.. Unnhh.. Want to feel.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's body, panting softly. Kurts head fell back as a small moan escaped him. "Kurt..Please babe.." Blaine whispered. The taller nodded as he started to ride his husband. Blaine moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back as he felt Kurt squeezing around his member.

"Shit, blaaiinnee.." Kurt whined.

"So fucking hot.." Blaine moaned, looking up at Kurt with hooded eyes. Kurt sped up, biting his lip to keep quiet. Blaine growled, pulling his own hair and smiling as he watched Kurt. Kurt leaned back, arching his body beautifully.  
>"I love you.." Blaine whispered, running his hand up Kurt's stomach and chest as it curved.<p>

"Unnh I-I love.. You too.."

Blaine started to thrust up, panting harshly. Kurt rested his hands on the headrest on either side of Blaine's head as me met his thrusts.  
>"F-Fuck..Talk to me.." Blaine groaned, squeezing Kurt's hips.<p>

Kurt gasped. "Oh baby.. S-So big and thick.. So fuck..fucking good..."

"Damn Kurt.."

Kurt rolled his body faster, moaning his lover's name repeatedly.

"Kurt..Fuck I'm close.." Blaine whined, arching his back.

Kurt reached down, pinching one of blaines nipples. "Me too baby.."

Blaine cried out, thrusting up harder and faster. "Oh! Blaine!" kurt gasped loudly as his husband's thrusts sent him over the edge. Blaine grunted, thrusting up once more and filling Kurt deep. Kurt collapsed on blaines chest, panting heavily. Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, sighing softly  
>"I love you.."<p>

"I love you too.." Kurt nuzzled against blaines chest, sighing softly.

"You wanna go to bed babe?.." Blaine asked quietly.

"Mmmm yeah.."

Blaine smiled, picking Kurt up and carrying him to his old room.

"You're so sweet," Kurt said as Blaine cradled him.

"I've been doing this for ten years baby.." Blaine smiled. "And you say that every time.."

"Because it's true," Kurt said softly. "I married a prince.."

"So did I.." Blaine said softly, laying Kurt down on the bed and kissing him softly.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm no prince.."

"You're my prince.." Blaine said, running his hand down the side of Kurt's face.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." Blaine said, climbing behind Kurt and holding him close. Kurt hummed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing with his husband.  
>"Goodnight beautiful.."<p>

"Good night.."


	21. Chapter 21

They stayed in Lima a few more days and Kurt took a couple of hours to visit his parents' graves alone before returning to his husband and son so they could get to the airport. Once back in New York, the first thing Kurt wanted to do was sleep.  
>"But Daddy..I want you to play with me.." Elliot countered, grabbing his pant leg.<p>

"Please baby. Daddy needs some sleep.." Kurt said weakly.

"You're always sleeping!" Elliot said loudly.

"Elliot! Don't talk to your father that way." Blaine said, using his fatherly tone.

"Ever since Grandpa Burt went away that's all you do is sleep!" Elliot said, ignoring Blaine.

Kurt couldn't stop himself as fear, anger and weariness from not sleeping filled him. "My dad is gone, Elliot! You don't understand! Do you want me to leave?!"

Elliot took a step back, tears filling his eyes. "N-No.." he whimpered.

"I just need time.." Kurt said in barely a whisper before turning and heading to his room.

Elliot looked up at Blaine. "Why is Daddy being like this?..." He said quietly, his honey hazel eyes full of tears as he searched for some form of comfort in Blaine.

Blaine sighed, picking his son up and sitting on the couch. "When bad things happen.. It can depress someone and make them really sad. Daddy Kurt doesn't know what to do without Grandpa here.. He's sad and he missed Grandpa very much. When people get that sad, they don't know how to handle it.."

"But..When I'm sad you and Daddy always make me feel better..Why can't we make Daddy feel better?.." Elliot asked.

"Because he's really sad. This kind of sad takes time to heal and get better.." Blaine tried to explain.

Elliot just looked down. "I miss Daddy.." he whispered, a tear rolling down his little pink cheek.

"Me too baby.. Me too.. He'll be okay. I promise.."

Elliot climbed off of Blaine's lap and looked up at his father. "Daddy says he's not gonna go away..But it feels like he already did.." He said quietly before walking to his room and closing the door. Blaine leaned back against the couch. He wished he could take Kurt's pain and deal with it himself. He hated letting Elliot see him this way. Maybe he should have Kurt see someone..But Blaine didn't think Kurt would take that well.. He knew he would always be there but he felt like it wasn't enough. He decided he would talk to him about it tonight. He felt like Kurt was sinking deeper and he couldn't reach him anymore. Blaine had to act now, before he completely lost his husband.

That night after Blaine fed, bathed, and put Elliot to bed, he walked into the room to see Kurt still in bed.

"Baby..?" he asked softly.

"What?.." Kurt said against the pillow, not looking up.

"We need to talk.."

"I'm trying to sleep, Blaine.."

"You can sleep after." Blaine said, determined to talk.

Kurt sighed heavily, sitting up. "What is it?.."

Blaine sat down and looked at his husband. "I don't care how.. But we have to get you help. If you want to see someone or take walks as a family together. Anything. You can't keep doing this."

Kurt stared at Blaine, the dark circles under his eyes standing out against his pale skin. "What do you mean, 'get help'?..I can't keep doing what?.."

"You need to find a healthy way to deal with this pain. You can't keep freaking out on us. I.. It hurts but I can deal with it. But Elliot, our son, needs his father.. He thinks he lost you already.."

"I haven't gone anywhere, Blaine..I-I'm dealing with this the best I can! I'm at my wits end! I-I can't sleep, I can't eat! And now you want me to go see a shrink?!" Kurt said, raising his voice.

"It's a valid suggestion." Blaine said, keeping his voice calm. "You didn't have to hear the things Elliot feels. If it were me, would you let me sleep the days away and hurt my family? Or would you help me?"

"I don't need help!" Kurt yelled.

"You do baby.. Please stop yelling.."

"Well, my son thinks I'm gone and My husband thinks I'm crazy, so I really don't know how else to handle this!"

Blaine stood and shook his head. "I'm calling Finn. Ask him to take Elliot for a while. I don't want him to see this." he said before walking out of the room.

Kurt stood storming after Blaine. "No you're not! Blaine!" Kurt Yelled as Blaine ignored him. Blaine had his back turned to Kurt as he dialed his brother-in-law's number. Kurt continued to rant behind Blaine as Rachel answered. "Hello?"

"Rachel.. It's Blaine. I-I need you to take Elliot.. Just for a few days.."

"Why?..What's wrong?.."

Blaine walked away and shut himself in the bathroom. "Kurt's getting worse.."

Rachel winced as she heard Kurt on the other end. "I'll send Finn over right away.."

Kurt tried in vain to open the door before hurrying to Elliot's room and pulling him out of bed and into his arms. He felt like Elliot was the only thing keeping him sane..He couldn't have him taken away.

"Daddy.. What's wrong..?"

"Nothing..Nothing baby..Just stay here with me okay?.."

Elliot looked up with a puzzled expression. "I'm not leaving.."

Kurt sat on the floor wrapping his arms around his son and holding him close. Blaine came in without a word and started packing a few more things into Elliot's still packed suitcase. "Blaine please..Please don't do this to me..Please..Please.." Kurt begged, petting Elliot's hair as tears filled his gray eyes.

"You haven't given me another choice." Blaine said in a detached tone.

"Please.." Kurt whispered, tightening his arms around the confused little boy in his arms.

"Why is daddy packing..?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Tell him Blaine..Tell him what you're doing.." Kurt hissed.

"You're going to stay with Uncle Finn for a little bit."

"Why?.." Elliot asked quietly when there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy Kurt needs to work on some things." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes before going to answer the door. Kurt picked Elliot up and took him to his bedroom, desperate to keep his son with him. Blaine brought Finn in and grabbed Elliot's bag. "Elliot, say bye to daddy."

"No..No.." Kurt whispered, his back against the wall as Finn stepped forward to grab Elliot.

"Elliot, we gotta go bud.. Daddy Kurt will be okay.." Finn said softly as he reached out.

"No! I'm not leaving my daddy!" Elliot said, clutching to Kurt's clothes.

"Elliot. Go to Finn. Don't make me tell you again." Blaine practically yelled, trying to ignore his breaking heart.

Elliot gasped at Blaine's tone, releasing Kurt letting Finn take him.  
>"Finn! Stop! Give him back!" Kurt yelled.<p>

Finn turned, grabbing the bag and walking towards the door with a kicking and screaming Elliot. "DADDY! NO! I WANT DADDY..PLEASE.."

Kurt was sobbing now as Blaine grabbed him to let Finn leave. "Finn! Give him back! Give him back!" Kurt screamed before the door closed. "Don't touch me!" He cried, trying to break free from Blaine's grip and run for the door.

"He'll be back when you're okay."

"Let go of me!"

"Why should I? Do you finally see how unhealthy this is? Or do you just want to lay down again?!" Blaine spat angrily.

Kurt pushed Blaine away from him with surprising force. "Why would you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!"

That was Blaine's breaking point. He felt his as if his heart was being ripped from his chest as the tears came. "I do love you.. B-But I have to protect Elliot."

Kurt stormed to the room, slamming the door in Blaine's face and locking it before he curled up on the floor and started sobbing.

Blaine bit his trembling lip and sat on the couch, calling his mother.

Marissa answered after a few rings, "Hello?"

"Momma.." Blaine breathed out weakly.

"What's wrong, baby?.." She asked quickly.

"K-Kurt.. He's worse and.. I-I asked Finn to take Elliot for a while.. He.. He just left. Kurt thinks I don't love him.."

"Oh, sweetie..He's just upset..Let him cool down okay?..It's gonna be alright..He's been through a lot.."

"I-I know. But I just.. I don't know what to do.." Blaine gasped.

"Give him time..Go check on him in the morning..He'll be okay.." Marissa said calmly.

Blaine nodded though she couldn't see. "Thank you, mom.."

"You're welcome, baby..Now try to get some sleep.." They exchanged I love you's and hung up before Blaine curled up on the couch.

The next morning, Blaine woke up with a stiff back and feeling like a zombie. He groaned as he sat up and remembered the previous day. He rested his head in his hands for a minute and stood, slowly walking back to the bedroom. He placed his hand on the door knob, expecting the worst and finding it was unlocked. Carefully, he opened in and peaked in to check on his husband. Kurt was in a tangle of sheets on the bed, clutching to Blaine's pillow tightly. He swallowed audibly and took a deep breath before walking in. "K-Kurt..?"

"I'm so sorry.." Kurt let out weakly.

Blaine climbed into bed and held his husband close. "It's okay.."

"I don't want it to be like this anymore..I don't want to hurt you..Or Elliot..I'm so sorry, Blaine.."

"We'll get through this.. Together.."

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine, crying quietly.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I love you.."

"I know..I love you too..I know you love me..I know..I shouldn't have said that.."

Blaine shrugged, not wanting to remember.

"I'm sorry I said that Blaine..I don't know what came over me.." Kurt whispered.

"You saw your son being taken away. I understand.."

"He's your son too..I should've known you were doing what was best for him.."

"You're going through a lot, Kurt.. It's okay.." Blaine said softly.

"I love you.." Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too, Kurt.. Please tell me how I can help.."

"I-I..I'll go talk to someone..A professional.." Kurt said.

"Do you want to..?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm not in love with the idea..But if that's what I have to do.."

"I just want you to be okay.."

"Me too.."

Blaine sighed, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"I'm so tired.."

"Try to sleep baby.."

"I can't.."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help.."

"I just want this to be over.."

Blaine tightened his arms around his husband. "It will be.. You can do this.."

"I feel like I can't.." Kurt whispered.

"You're stronger than you think. And you have me and Elliot. How about we take a long, hot bath to relax you to start the day off?"

"That sounds good.."

Blaine got up and prepared the bath. He led his husband and revealed the lavender candle lit bathroom.

"Oh Blaine.." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

"You deserve it.."

Kurt gave Blaine a small kiss before undressing, allowing Blaine to see how thin he had really gotten.

Blaine bit his lip as he studied his husband. He undressed and slipped in behind Kurt, starting to rub his shoulders. "I want to make you dinner tonight.."

"I-I don't know if I'll be able to eat.." Kurt said quietly.

"You should try.."

Kurt was quiet for a minute as he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his own rib cage. "I-I'll try.."

"Thank you.. How does baked chicken and veggies sound?" Blaine asked.

"Good.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's shoulder as he started to hum. Kurt sighed softly, his head falling to the side.

"You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down.."<p>

Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the tune. Blaine pulled Kurt closer as he continued to sing.  
>"Before you met me<br>I was alright but things  
>Were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever.."<p>

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek as he remembered the day he met the boy, walking into glee club shyly with Brittany.. Blaine sang the chorus before letting the song trail off.  
>"You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back.." His voice faded and sighed quietly. "You'll always be my teenage dream.."<p>

Kurt sniffed. "Even when I'm a total wreck?.."

"Even when I'm old and wrinkly and you're still young and gorgeous," Blaine grinned. Kurt let out a mixture between a laugh and a sob, leaning back against Blaine. "We'll be grandparents. You'll still be keeping your name known and I'll be sneaking treats to the kids behind Elliot's back," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smiled as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "And I'll be there to criticize Elliot's wife..Or husband.."

"And he'll roll his eyes and tell him or her that you're protective and secretly love them together."

Kurt giggled through his tears. "And secretly resent them for taking my baby away.."

"But he'll always be our baby." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded, wiping his tears with his wet hands. "He will.."

Blaine washed them before they got out and cuddled on the couch. "I miss him." Kurt whispered.

"I hate not having him here.."

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine sighed. He wanted nothing more than to go get Elliot.

"But it's for the best..." Kurt said.

"How about we make you an appointment and if it goes well, we pick him up at least for a little bit and go for ice cream or something?"

"I'd love that..." Kurt said quietly.

"Me too.." Blaine said.

Later after Kurt finally fell asleep Blaine got up to call the doctor that Carole had recommended to him in an email.

The assistant answered and Blaine took a deep breath. "Hi.. I'd like to make an appointment for my husband.."

"Name?.." The woman asked politely. 

Blaine gave her all of his information and the secretary told him Kurt would have an appointment as soon as one o'clock this afternoon.

"Oh wow. Thank you. We'll be there.."

"Doctor Thompson looks forward to seeing him..Goodbye Mr. Hummel."

Blaine said bye and hung up. Now he just had to tell Kurt.. He decided to let Kurt sleep for a bit longer. He hadn't actually gotten any in a while, so Blaine decided to give him this time. He got up and grabbed his iPod before starting to clean.

A while later, Blaine walked back to check on Kurt and didn't see him on the couch. He walked to the room and saw him standing in front of the window, only this time it was open. Blaine's heart jumped for a moment until he put himself back in check and told himself Kurt would never even think about..He just wouldn't.

"Kurt.." Blaine said quickly, not meaning to sound so urgent.

"Hmm?.." His husband hummed, leaning against the frame of the window as the soft breeze blew in. Blaine walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband protectively. Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's but didn't move. "Don't worry..I'm not going to jump or anything..The sun just feels nice.." he said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Just.. Let me hold you.. I umm.. I have something to tell you.."

"What's that?.." Kurt asked softly.

"I thought it would take a while to get an appointment so I already called.."

"Is it today?.." Kurt asked. closing his eyes.

"At one.."

Kurt simply nodded, giving a soft sigh.

"It'll be okay.. I promise.." Blaine said quietly.

"I know.." Kurt said, looking out across the city.

"Are you sure you're okay..?"

"I don't know.." Kurt whispered leaning against the frame again.

"Y-You'd tell me.. Right..?" Blaine asked in barely a whisper.

"Tell you what?.." Kurt asked evenly.

Blaine shook his head, unable to say it out loud.

"If I was thinking about suicide?.." Kurt asked calmly.

"Yeah.."

"Honestly..I wouldn't tell anyone.." Kurt said softly. Blaine took a shaky breath, scared to let his husband out of his sight.

"I don't mean to scare you.." Kurt whispered. Blaine stayed quiet. He could feel his tears burning his eyes. But he couldn't let them out. "I'm not though..I can't do that to you or Elliot.." Kurt sighed.

"Promise..?"

Kurt was quiet for longer than Blaine would've liked before he nodded. Blaine took a deep breath to control himself and backed away. "We should get ready."

Kurt nodded again, turning to his closet to get dressed. Blaine shut the window before grabbing a random shirt and jeans. Kurt got into a semi-decent outfit and walked with Blaine to the car. When they got there, Blaine signed Kurt in and waited for Kurt's name to be called. Kurt flipped through a magazine absently , holding Blaine's hand loosely until the secretary called him.

"I'll be right out here.." Blaine said softly, leaning in for a small kiss.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's before walking back to the office where a doctor sat in a comfortable looking chair. He was young, definitely younger than Kurt, with clean cut hair and bright green eyes. He was very attractive, but Kurt didn't take notice of this as he sat on the seat.

"Afternoon, Kurt. I'm Dr. Thompson." The doctor said as he reached out to shake Kurt's hand. Kurt gave a weak smile, shaking his hand. "Hello.." He said quietly.

"So what brought you here today?" the doctor asked.

"My husband..My father died recently..And..I suppose I just haven't been myself.." Kurt said quietly.

Dr. Thompson scribbled something in his notebook as he nodded. "Were you two close?"

"Extremely..My mother passed away when I was a child and he was all I had..." Kurt said softly

"You said you haven't been yourself. How would you describe yourself on a normal day?"

"Energetic, more involved..Happier..I-I don't know.." Kurt sighed. "Not this.."

"And what is 'this'?" The younger asked.

"Can't eat..Can't sleep..exhausted..Depressed..Lashing out at my family.." Kurt whispered.

"Is there something that.. Let's say trigger these lash outs?"

"Usually the mention of my dad.." Kurt said softly.

"Do you have any idea why? Is it just missing him? Or was there something left unfinished between you and your father? Anything you regret maybe?"

"I just..I feel..I should've been there more.." Kurt whispered.

"Did he live here?" Dr. Thompson asked.

"Ohio..Lima Ohio."

"Tell me more about your relationship. You mentioned a husband. What was it like growing up in a small city?"

Kurt described life in Lima until he met Blaine and a few of their experiences. Before he knew it, the hour was up, and he was walking out of the room with a prescription for anti depressants.

"It was great meeting you, Kurt. I hope you come back. I'd like to talk about a few other things." Dr. Thompson said as they reached the waiting room.

Kurt nodded. "Thank you..I'll make another appointment next week.."

They exchanged goodbyes and Blaine headed over to his husband. "How did it go?"

"Well..We just talked..He put me on crazy pills.." Kurt said handing the prescription paper to Blaine. "I'm good to go.."

Blaine sighed. "You're not crazy."

Kurt just shook his head, sighing deeply.

"Baby, you're not," Blaine said seriously. "I didn't suggest this for you to get medicine. I mean, if it helps, great. But I never thought of that."

"I'm not gonna take them.." Kurt said simply.

"Okay.."

Kurt looked angry at the fact that the medicine was even prescribed to him.

They got in the car and blaine started driving. "Did you like it..?"

"It was better then I thought it would be.." Kurt said softly.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Maybe..I don't know..I know I should.."

"What's making you not sure?"

"I don't like spilling my secrets to a stranger.." Kurt admitted.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to," Blaine said.

"I know.." Kurt said quietly as he stared out of the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Elliot.."

"Do you want to go see him..?"

"Please.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded, driving to Finn's in silence. When they got there, Kurt took a minute before getting out of the car. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked his husband.

"Yeah..I'm fine.." Kurt whispered. The shorter squeezed Kurt's hand as he knocked.

Finn opened the door with Elliot tailing close behind. "Daddies!" He squealed.

Kurt's heart swelled as he saw his son. He bent down and picked him up. "Hey baby boy.."

Elliot buried his face in Kurt shirt as he hugged him as tightly as his little arms would let him.

"I missed you.." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you too Daddy..Am I going home now?.."

Kurt bit his lip as he looked at Blaine.

"Not today baby.." Blaine said softly.

"Why daddy..?" Elliot asked quietly. "Am I in trouble..?"

"No sweetie. You're not in trouble. Daddy Kurt just needs a little time to think..So he can be happy again.." Blaine said quietly, kissing Elliot's forehead. Elliot nodded as he looked down at the floor. "But we'll be back soon..I promise..I'll come see you whenever I can..I love you, Elliot.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too.." Elliot said quietly.

"I'm gonna get better..For you.."

"I just want to go home, daddy.. I wanna help.."

"I need to help myself, Elliot.." Kurt tried to explain.

Elliot sniffled, hugging himself close to Kurt.

"It's gonna be okay..Don't cry baby..." Kurt said, rubbing up and down his back. "Finn..When Blaine goes to work can you ask Rachel to come stay with me?.."

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Finn asked.

"Okay.." Kurt said forcing a smile.

"We should get going.." Blaine said.

Kurt looked over at Blaine somewhat desperately, but nodded. They said their goodbyes and went back to the apartment where Blaine started on dinner. As the chicken baked in the oven, Blaine went to their room and saw Kurt laying down. He climbed in and held his husband. "Do you know how brave you are?"

"Not really.." Kurt said quietly.

"You didn't freak when we got an appointment for today. You went in and were so strong." Blaine said. "And you were strong enough to go see Elliot. I'm proud of you."

Kurt nodded softly, tilting his head to kiss his husband. "I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt ate as much as he could that night without getting sick, which wasn't much. The next day, when Blaine was getting ready for work, Rachel showed up.

"Thanks for coming, Rach.."

"It's not a problem..How is he doing?..Anything I need to know? Keep him away from?" Rachel asked.

"Yesterday he opened the window and it scared me. But he says he wouldn't do that to us.."

"So, no standing in open windows..Got it.." Rachel said, giving a shaky sigh.

"Call if you need me.." Blaine said seriously.

"I will..I promise." Rachel said softly.

"Thank you.." blaine said before saying bye to kurt and leaving.

Rachel went back into the room with Kurt, sighing softly. "Hey.."

"Hi.." Kurt whispered.

"You okay?.." She whispered, sitting on the edge of the the bed and running her hand over Kurt's hair.

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean?..Talk to me, Kurt..." Rachel said softly.

"I-I.. What if I don't get better..?"

"You will Kurt.." Rachel said quietly.

"I need him.." Kurt whispered.

"But he doesn't need to see you like this, Kurt.."

"He cant see me Rach! He's gone!"

"I know..I know..But he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself.." Rachel whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I need my dad.. How do i do this without him?" Kurt asked.

"You're stronger than you know Kurt..You need your dad..Well Elliot needs his..Burt's always going to be in your heart..Elliot needs his dad with him.." Rachel said looking down at Kurt.

Kurt sighed deeply. "I just don't know how to get rid of this.."

"Get rid of what?.."

"Depression.. The snapping on everyone..." Kurt explained.

"Well..Blaine said talking to someone seemed to help yesterday.."

"When I'm there.." Kurt sighed. "But then I left and I just felt like everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"No one thinks you're crazy Kurt.." Rachel said quietly.

"I feel it.."

"You're not..You're just hitting a rough patch.."

"I don't know.."

"I do..The Kurt Hummel I know is stronger than this.." Rachel said, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "You need to come over everyday.."

"I will.." She said softly, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome Kurt..I'm always here.."

"I think I want to get up.."

"You want some coffee?.." Rachel asked.

"Please.." Kurt asked softly. Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek and walked out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Kurt sighed. His best friend was right. He couldn't let this depression take him away from his family. But it was so hard..Especially recently..Now that these thoughts were taking over him..But he couldn't think about that. It wasn't an option. He could always take those pills.. No. Kurt was stronger. He didn't need any chemicals. He was a Hummel. He wouldn't let this get to him. But who was he kidding. His body was screaming for him to just climb in bed and sleep the rest of his life away. But he had to fight. For his son.. He stood, walking over to the window and looking out of It. Finn was probably driving Elliot to school by now.. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't he be okay? Kurt rested his head against the cool glass, looking down at the bustling street below. Even this early everyone was out and about. This was truly the city that never slept. He went to unlatch the window to feel the breeze when he heard a squeak of "Kurt!" From behind him. He turned to see Rachel, pale faced. "What?.." He asked, finger on the latch.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"Opening the window.." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Coffee is ready.."

"Give me a minute.." Kurt said, turning back to the window and opening it.

"I-I don't know.." Rachel said, stepping forward.

"Rachel.." Kurt sighed, leaning against the window sill. "I'm not going to jump.." he said quietly before adding "too messy.." Under his breath without really thinking beforehand.

"Kurt Hummel!"

"What?" Kurt groaned dismissively.

"Don't talk like that! You are Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You just worked on the set of Wicked, which I am still upset of not being a part of. But you are amazing and have a loving family! You are going places and I, as your best friend, will not let you ruin that!"

Kurt was quiet as Rachel's words sank in, ran through his veins and settled in his heart. He looked out over the city and turned on his heel, walking past Rachel and into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it quickly, despite the burn, which for some reason he welcomed. "You're so dramatic Rachel.." he said, leaning his forearms against the counter.

"And only you can handle me," She giggled lightly. "But I'm serious. Kurt.. I wouldn't have made it this far without you.."

Kurt looked up at Rachel with exhausted gray eyes. "I'm just so tired Rach..."

"I know. But you'll get through this.."

He shook his head. "I miss Blaine..I miss Elliot..I miss my dad..And Blaine and I want a new baby..How am I supposed to help him support another child like this?.."

"You won't. You'll be better. You'll work on you first," Rachel explained.

Kurt nodded, looking down at the counter. "C-Can you take me to get my prescription today?.."

"Of course," Rachel said.

Over the next week Rachel had came to the house every day until It was Friday afternoon and Blaine was returning home. Rachel left and Blaine had been noticing how much happier Kurt had seemed since he started the medicine. He wrapped his arms around his husband. "Hey gorgeous.."

"Hey.." Kurt smiled, turning around from what he had been cooking. He leaned down to kiss Blaine softly, melting in his arms.

"Mmm, What are you making..?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "I'm almost done.."

Blaine grinned. "Can I have sweet kisses for dessert?"

"Hmm..I'll have to think about that.." Kurt purred.

"I promise to eat all my dinner first," Blaine smiled.

"If you're good you might get more than kisses.." Kurt said smoothly.

"I'll be extra good," Blaine said, kissing kurts cheek. "I'm gonna get washed up."

"Alright.." Kurt smiled, turning back to the food.

Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he showered and cleaned up for dinner. He felt like things were really getting better. When he got out, Kurt had the table set and was pouring two glasses of wine. "It smells delicious baby.."

Kurt smiled. "How was work?"

"Good. Glad to be home though," Blaine said softly.

"Long day?.." Kurt asked softly.

"Very. I missed you.."

"How's Elliot?" Kurt asked quietly as they sat down.

"Good.. Misses you.."

"I miss him too.." Kurt said softly, sipping his wine.

"He'll be back soon.."

Kurt nodded, smiling up at his husband.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"Better..As much as I hate to admit it..The medicine helps a lot.." Kurt smiled.

"Good. Did you decide if you're going back?"

"I am. Monday." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gave a small smile. "That's good baby."

Kurt nodded, smiling back at Blaine. They had a nice dinner and Blaine helped clean up. After that, Kurt poured them some more wine and they sat on a blanket spread on the living room floor. Blaine draped an arm around Kurt and smiled sweetly. Kurt smiled back, blushing. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine said softly. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned softly at the contact he missed so much. He ran his hands over Blaine's shoulders as he laid back on the blanket, Blaine leaning over him.

"I've..missed..you.." Blaine whispered between kisses. Kurt only pulled Blaine closer and returned the sentiment with his lips. Blaine heard Kurt's breathing increase and the small desperate whine that escaped him only when he really needed his husband in the closest way possible. He hadn't heard it in so long. The way Kurt's delicate fingers danced across the defined muscles on his back was like coming home. Blaine shivered as he rolled on top of Kurt. He needed this. They needed this. The intimacy to pull the spouses back together. Kurt gasped, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and biting down lightly as he pulled up Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine growled loudly, pressing his hips down. Kurt moaned at the sound, whimpering a quiet "Ohmygod.." against Blaine's kiss-swollen lips.

"Kurrt.." Blaine purred as he rolled his body. Kurt practically ripped Blaine's shirt off before worshiping every available inch of skin with his fingers, tongue and lips. Blaine flipped them over, moaning as his husband touched him. Kurt kissed and nipped at Blaine's neck and chest, moaning at the taste and feel of the olive toned skin.

"Oh fuck babe.."

"So good..Oh god.." Kurt got out, his voice trembling as he felt Blaine's erection against his hip.

"Kurrt,. Tell me what you want.."

"I need you inside of me Blaine.. I-I don't care how..I just need you.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's nipple. Blaine thrust up, needing any sort of friction. Kurt straddled Blaine, pulling his shirt off and grinding down. Blaine arched up as his head fell back. Kurt whined, gripping Blaine with his thighs and rolling them over again. Blaine's breathing sped up as he reached between the and cupped Kurt's bulge. Kurt nearly cried out at the contact, pink high in his cheeks as he thrust up against Blaine's hand. "So sensitive.." Blaine whispered hotly. "Just wait until I'm thrusting deep inside you, Kurt.."

"Oh god please..Please, Blaine.." Kurt panted, gripping the back of Blaine's neck. "God..I missed that voice.."

Blaine's grin grew a bit cockily. "You like that? Feeling my cock stretch you?"

"Yes..Oh god yes..Blaaiinne.." Kurt gasped as the younger man unzipped his jeans. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down as he pulled at the fabric. Kurt's body rolled beautifully as he gave desperate little whines and whimpers under his husbands lips. There was already a tent in his boxer briefs from how turned on he was, precum already dampening the fabric at the tip. Blaine pulled the jeans off and slowly removed the briefs, gasping at the thick erection plopped against kurts belly. Blaine leaned down, licking a firm line along the underside. Kurt cried out, his member throbbing as he grew even harder at the contact. More precum dripped down onto his pale stomach as he looked down at Blaine. Blaine licked up the length before sucking at the bitter sweet come and moaning deeply. "Baby..Please..I n-need you.." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine quickly undressed and straddled Kurt's chest. "Suck.."

Kurt moaned deeply, gripping Blaine's thighs and sucking his member into his warm mouth. Blaine gasped harshly. "Ohshit.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his blue eyes shining in the dim light of the living room. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he whimpered softy. Kurt moaned at the intimate eye contact as he sucked Blaine. Blaine rolled his hips, making Kurt take him deeper. Kurt relaxed his throat, moaning softly as he ran his hands around to Blaine's ass. He missed this so much. Passionate and intimate at the same time. Blaine's head fell back as the vibrations ran through him. "Fuck.." Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes making a journey from his hips to the thin waist, up to his abs and pectorals. His husband was so perfect. "Kurt.. Fuck I need you.."

Kurt pulled off quickly. "Please.."

Blaine climbed down Kurt's body, positioning himself between his husband's thighs and pushing in. Kurt moaned loudly, bending his legs at the knee and arching his back. Blaine pushed in to the hilt and groaned. Kurt was still so damn tight... Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. Blaine moaned against his husband's lips. Kurt pulled away, moaning wantonly against his lover's jaw as Blaine began to thrust. "S-So good.." Blaine gasped.

"Baby...Oh god..B-Blaine..I love you..I love you so much-Ah!" Kurt groaned, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

"I love you too.. Oh shit!" Blaine moaned, biting Kurt's ear. Kurt cried out, clawing down Blaine's back as he rolled their bodies together. Blaine grunted, moaning his husband's name as he sped up. Kurt threw his lead back, giving little broken pants and squeaks as his member rubbed against Blaine's stomach and Blaine's member skirted around his prostate before finally striking it and drawing a scream from Kurt's lips. "Yes.." Blaine breathed out. "Let me hear you.."

Kurt complied, giving off these delicious sounds that just motivated Blaine further. Motivated him to thrust harder and faster. he wanted to do everything he could to keep those screams emitting from Kurt's swollen lips. Blaine tangled a hand in Kurt's hair, using his free hand to pinch his husband's nipple. Kurt writhed beneath Blaine, his moans becoming higher and closer together as he dragged his nails along Blaine's biceps. "Blaine! I-I'm so close!"

Blaine felt that tightening in the pit of his stomach. He rested his forehead against Kurt's, panting heavily as they edged closer. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face as their breath mingled between them. He felt Blaine's eyebrows draw together and opened his eyes to see his face as their bodies both tightened and they reached their release. They whimpered and gasped through their orgasms, coming down together. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's as their limbs relaxed and they lay in a the warm afterglow of what preceded.

"I love you.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you so much.." Kurt said softly. Blaine leaned in, kissing his husband. Kurt hummed softly before pulling away. "Do you think maybe..We could start making arrangements for..For the new baby?.." He asked timidly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, searching for doubt. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive.." Kurt said softly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I'd love that.."

Kurt grinned. "So would I.."

They went and got Elliot later that week and Blaine and Kurt got in touch with a local adoption agency and were placed on a waiting list. Kurt's therapy had been going well, so well that the doctor was starting to ween the dosage of Kurt's anti-depressants. Blaine and Kurt decided together that they wanted a girl, Elliot having stated loudly that he would prefer a brother, and with a single phone call, the process had begun. A few moths later, Kurt and Blaine were out shopping for baby clothes and furniture, Elliot sitting in the cart and kicking his feet. "So where is the baby gonna sleep?.." He asked, looking up at Blaine.

"In your room, sweetie," Blaine said softly.

"What?" Elliot said loudly. "That's my room!"

"You'll share."

"Why?" Elliot groaned.

"Because she's going to be your sister." Blaine said.

Elliot poked his bottom lip out and crossed his arms, giving a small "Hmph.."

Kurt giggled, placing a small kiss to his son's cheek. "You'll have fun."

Elliot couldn't help but give a small giggle as Kurt kissed his cheek again. Kurt unloaded an armful of baby clothes into the cart, seemingly satisfied with his haul. "Are you excited?" Blaine asked, chuckling. "I can't tell."

Kurt blushed. "There was a sale.." He defended, still smiling.

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly. "She's going to be so happy.."

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly.

"What about me?" Elliot pouted as he crossed his arms.

"What about you?" Kurt teased.

"She gets all these new clothes and toys." Elliot sighed dramatically.

"She doesn't have any toys or clothes." Kurt said. "So we're getting her some."

"Fine." Elliot huffed.

"If you're good, you can get a new toy.." Blaine said.

Elliot grinned. "Okay daddy."

"You spoil him." Kurt sighed.

"He's my baby," Blaine smiled. "I still try to spoil you at times."

"You do. But I'm not spoiled rotten." Kurt teased, sticking his tongue out at Elliott and smiling.

Elliot did it back and giggled. "Daddy just loves me."

"Daddy loves me too." Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Nu uh!" Elliot giggled.

Kurt gasped in mock offense. "He doesn't?"

"I love both my babies.." blaine smiled.

"And the new baby." Elliot added.

"Exactly. I love my whole family."

Elliot giggled lightly. "So is she gonna come home soon?.."

"Yup," Kurt grinned.

"Good." Elliot smiled.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked.

"I am. I want my little sister." Elliot said, picking up a toy and examining it.

"She's going to love playing with you."

Elliot nodded, smiling. "I'm gonna love her."

Blaine leaned down and kissed his son. "You want to go home and help decorate?"

"Yes!" Elliot grinned.

They checked out and headed home. Blaine stood at the door to Elliot's room. "Should we paint? Do a half and half type thing? Or what are you thinking?"

"I think it would be cute..What color?.." Kurt asked as Elliot sat on one of Blaine's feet, hugging his leg.

"I was thinking princess theme for her so pink on these two walls. And her crib would go here," Blaine said pointing to the wall to their right. Then maybe a soft blue on the other two."

"I like it.." Kurt smiled.

"Can I help paint Daddy? Can I? Please?" Elliot asked, bouncing.

Blaine giggled. "Yes baby."

They got to work, Blaine and Kurt moving the heavy furniture out of the room while Elliot carried the smaller things. When they finished, Blaine grabbed a tarp for the floor and put the blue painting tape alone the window and ceiling.

"Why do we have to do pink?.." Elliot grumbled, looking at the can of paint with distaste.

"Because she's a girl." Kurt said picking up the Cherry Blossom Pink and Carolina Blue.

"Daddy Kurt likes pink and he's not a girl.." Elliot said. "But I don't."

"Well your side will be blue," Blaine said.

Elliot sighed. "Fine.."

"But you can have whatever you want on your side. Dinosaurs.. Trucks.. What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Disney." Elliot said, looking up at Kurt as he rolled onto his back.

"Hmm. Like Pride Rock with Simba and all the animals?"

"Little Mermaid!" Elliot said happily.

"Are you sure? We won't be changing it for a long time."

"I'll always love The Little Mermaid." Elliot said seriously.

Blaine gasped. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "It's a surprise. Let me draw it out."

"Okay." Kurt said, softly.

"Tell me daddy!" Elliot smiled.

"Nope! Kurt, why don't you two go pick up some dinner and I'll get started?"

"Come on little man." Kurt smiled, picking Elliot up. "How does something organic sound?"

Elliot made a face. "Eww!"

"Pizza?.." Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Sounds good." Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine before walking out to the car. Blaine got to work. He grabbed a pencil and started lightly drawing his vision on the walls. Kurt stayed out a bit longer and took Elliot to get a bit of ice cream and a couple more things for the baby before returning to the apartment with pizza. Blaine had just finished when they got home. He couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. "So, we'll need someone to do it so it turns out right. But I have it outlined.."

Kurt grinned. "I know a guy who helped on the set for the Broadway version. He could probably help us."

Blaine nodded before leading them in. On the wall with the window, he had Ariel meeting Prince Eric. Next to that was a detailed drawing of Atlantis with fish swimming around. And on the remaining two was the Kiss The Girl scene with the fish squirting the water in neat designs around the couple in the boat.

"Oh Blaine..It's perfect.." Kurt said softly.

"What do you think, Elliot?"

"I love it!" Elliot squealed happily.

"Think your friend can do it?"

"I know he can." Kurt said happily. "He kinda has a crush on me so I know he'll do it.." he chuckled.

"Oh lord," Blaine giggled.

"It's cute. He's eighteen. Let him dream." Kurt laughed.

"As long as he knows it's just a dream."

Kurt giggled. "You know it.."

"True." Blaine smiled as he thought of the last week with Kurt.

"But I hope you don't mind a little meaningless flirting so i make sure he does a good job." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his husband.

"Not at all," Blaine said softly.

Kurt chuckled. "It's weird. He's so young..I feel like I could be his dad."

"What do you call the male version of a cougar?" Blaine laughed.

"Not Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled, pressing his lips to Blaine's. "I like 'em a little younger but..Not much.." He giggled, placing his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Daddy!" Elliot sighed. "I want pizza and you're being gross."

"I'm not being gross! You'll do this one day with your girlfriend or boyfriend.." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

Kurt chuckled, squeezing Blaine's hips and kissing him softly. "We'll continue this later.."

"Can't wait," Blaine said as they walked to the kitchen.

Elliot hopped into his chair, smiling at the pizza as Kurt gave him a slice.

"He's so cute," Blaine smiled.

"He is." Kurt said back softly.

"Daddy, this pizza is fabulous!" Elliot said happily.

Kurt chuckled. "Good. Eat up baby."

Blaine smiled, unable to hold back his laugh. They ate dinner and let Elliot play for a while as Kurt called his friend. He smiled as he heard Josh pick up on the 2nd ring. "Kurt! I-I mean Mr. Hummel..I mean..Um..Hello?"

"Hey Josh. How are you?" Kurt asked in a cheery tone.

"I'm great actually." Josh said. "What can I do you for? I mean..Do for you?"

Kurt held back a chuckle. "Well.. I need a room at my house painted.. Little Mermaid style. Would you be interested?"

"Oh of course.." Josh said, sounding as if Kurt had just offered him the holy grail.

"Great! Maybe you could come over tomorrow and look at the sketches..? We could figure out prices..?"

"Oh, don't worry about prices..I'll be happy to do it for free.." The teen said quickly.

"You're such a darling, Josh. At least let me get you some lunch or something. Meet me here at say.. Ten?" Kurt asked.

"L-Lunch? Oh yeah, that'd be great.." Josh said softly. "

"Thanks sweetie! See you in the morning."

"See you.." Josh said. Kurt could practically hear his blush. He smiled to himself as they hung up and he told Blaine the plan.

"Sounds good..I'll be at work, though..Are you sure this guy won't try anything?.." Blaine asked.

"Oh, he's harmless. He'll stare and blush a lot. And stutter. But he won't do anything," Kurt chuckled.

"Good.." Blaine said, nuzzling against Kurt's neck.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Blaine said, kissing the pale skin.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Blaine got up and made breakfast before getting himself and Elliot ready for school. Kurt was up early as well to kiss Blaine and Elliot goodbye. Kurt grabbed Blaine by his tie right before he walked out of the door. Blaine bit his lip as he looked into his husband's eyes. "Will you drop off Elliot at Finn and Rachel's after school?..I'll have a surprise for you.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's breathing caught in his throat. "I-I can do that."

Kurt smiled, licking over Blaine's bottom lip and releasing his tie. "Good boy.."

Blaine whimpered. "You're making me want to skip.."

"Well then no surprise.." Kurt smiled slyly.

"You suck." Blaine groaned.

"I will.." Kurt chuckled.

"You are so evil..".

"Daddy! We're gonna be late!"

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. "Go on.."

"Bye baby," Blaine said before taking his son's hand and leaving.

"Bye.." Kurt smiled before closing the door. He cleaned up a bit before starting on a vegetable lasagna that he was planning on making for dinner. This should work for Josh too. Once he started that, he took a quick shower and got changed. He wore his tightest red skinny jeans that showed off every flawless curve and a form fitting black top with lace up boots. He coiffed his hair perfectly and straightened up a bit more as he waited for the set artist. He arrived on time and Kurt glided over to the door. "Good morning, Josh."

"Good morning Mr. Hummel.." Josh said, his eyes roaming over Kurt's body before he caught himself and looked back up at Kurt's face.

"Oh honey, call me Kurt. Come in." he said, turning and swinging his hips as he walked to the living room. Josh swallowed hard, following Kurt inside and unable to stop staring at that amazing ass. "Can I get you something to drink?" Kurt asked.

"Um..J-Just a water please.." The thin, ginger haired boy said timidly. Kurt nodded, strutting to the kitchen and returning with their water. Josh thanked him, taking the water and taking a small sip. "So um..Where do you need me?..T-To paint. Where do you need me to paint?" Josh stammered.

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Right down the hall. If you follow me, I can show you."

Josh nodded, pink high in his cheeks as he picked up his bag of supplies and followed Kurt. Kurt lead the teenager to Elliot's room. "The sketches are already here. But I couldn't think of anyone else I would trust to paint for me."

Josh couldn't help the big cheesy smile that crept onto his features. "I'm happy to do it.."

"So what are you feeling from the sketches?" Kurt asked.

"They're great..Almost perfect actually.." Josh said, turning to look at them. "This should only take a few hours..I could be finished by..Two thirty?..Three?"

"Really? That would be amazing!" Kurt grinned, stepping forward to give Josh a hug.

Josh's face turned red as he hugged Kurt back. "I-I should probably get started.."

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll be cleaning." Kurt said before heading out of the room.

Kurt smiled. Josh was sweet, and he almost felt bad for taking advantage of him like this, but he was an intern for a reason, and technically he did work for Kurt. Maybe he would offer Josh a job as his assistant. He seemed like he would be good at it. Kurt walked to the living room and put some music on as he started to dust. Kurt smiled as he smelt some of the fumes coming from the room and noticed Josh was using an airbrush for this. He was so sweet, and it was bound to turn out amazingly. Kurt swung his hips to the music as he dusted the furniture. After a while, Josh got thirsty and set his tools down. He walked out to get his glass when he saw Kurt dancing. Kurt rolled his body to the slow song that was playing, humming to himself as he bent over to reach behind the lamp. Josh froze in his spot as he watched that glorious ass and the way the long legs stretched as Kurt bent down. Kurt slowly stood back up rocking his hips from side to side as he ran his hands from his thighs to his waist. Joshed swallowed hard. He could feel his face turning a bright red as he coughed. Kurt jumped a bit, turning around. "Oh, Josh!" He giggled

"S-Sorry.. I.. I-I just wanted my water.."

"It's okay sweetie. You want some more Ice?" Kurt asked sauntering over to grab his glass.

"Please.." Josh said quietly. Kurt grabbed the glass and reached up onto the top shelf of the freezer and pulled out the ice tray, popping a few cubes into the glass. "Thank you," Josh said softly as he reached for the glass. He blushed deeply as Kurt's fingers accidentally brushed across his. Kurt giggled lightly at Josh's blush. The timer for the over went off and Josh looked up at Kurt, wondering what that delicious smell was.

"I made some vegetable lasagna for lunch. I hope you like it." Kurt smiled, getting up to take it out of the oven.

"Th-That's perfect.. I umm.. Recently became a vegetarian.." Josh said, not mentioning the fact that he made the decision after finding out Kurt preferred to not eat much meat.

"Really? That's amazing!" Kurt grinned, pulling out plates.

"Thank you.."

"I admire you for that." Kurt smiled, handing josh a plate, and a fork.

Josh's blush grew. "Most people laugh.."

"Why? It's a personal choice. And I think it's an amazing."

Josh bit his lip. "Thank you.."

Kurt nodded as he got their food and sat with the younger boy.

"Did you draw the scenes on the wall?"

"No, actually. My husband did." Kurt said, taking a sip of water.

"Oh right. How is it going?" Josh asked, staring at his food.

"It's fine." Kurt said softly, taking a bite. "How about you? Any guy you got your eye on?"

Josh blushed deeply. "N-No.."

"Oh come on." Kurt giggled. "Spill.

Josh shook his head quickly. "He's not available."

Kurt gave a half smile, knowing who the younger was talking about. "Well, I know you'll find someone. You're only eighteen. You're cute and talented. You won't be alone long."

"You think that..?" Josh asked bashfully.

"I do.." Kurt said sincerely.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome sweetie." Kurt smiled. About an hour later Blaine walked inside with Elliot. Kurt was still cleaning and Josh was working in the room. Kurt turned around as his husband and son came in. "Blaine..You're early."

"Elliot was excited. Is something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all." He smiled, walking over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Josh is still working in the room."

"Is he falling all over you?" Blaine chuckled.

"It's cute.." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Mhm," Blaine hummed, leaning in to kiss his husband. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "When he's done, I'll let Elliot see then drop him off."

Kurt nodded, leaning down to pick Elliot up. "Hey little man. How was school?"

"Good! Is my room ready daddy?"

"Almost." Kurt smiled. "Wanna go see?"

"Yes!" Elliot said happily. Kurt carried Elliot to the room and smiled as he saw Josh was finishing up. "Wow!" Elliot gasped as he saw his room.

Josh smiled as he saw Elliot's face light up. "You like it buddy?"

"I love it!" Elliot said before squealing.

Josh grinned. "He looks like you.." He said as Elliot gazed at the paintings.

"Thank you. He is pretty gorgeous," Kurt giggled.

Josh chuckled, blushing a bit. "Well. Thank you for lunch.." he smiled, gathering his bags.

Blaine walked in and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Thanks for doing this for us."

Josh nodded. "Of course..glad to do it."

Kurt nodded. "What do you say, Elliot?"

"Thank you!" He squealed hugging Josh's leg.

Josh chuckled. "You're welcome little man."

Elliot giggled, bouncing happily and running around the room.

"Careful baby. The walls are still wet," Blaine said as Josh grabbed his things.

"I'll see you at work.." Josh said, smiling at Kurt.

"Sounds good," Kurt said softly. Josh grabbed his things and said goodbye to Blaine and Elliot before heading out. Blaine sighed. "This is gorgeous.."

"Isn't it?.." Kurt smiled.

"Daddy can I sleep in here tonight?" Elliot asked Kurt.

"While the paint dries you're gonna sleep with us." Kurt said. "Do you want to go see uncle Finn until then?"

Elliot smiled wide. "Yeah!"

"Alright.. Daddy Blaine is gonna take you." Kurt said, looking at Blaine and smiling.

"Be back soon.." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded, looking at his husband with hooded eyes and walking to their bedroom. Blaine bit his lip. "Come on. Let's get going."

Elliot nodded, lifting his arms for Blaine to pick him up. Blaine picked up his son and headed to his brother-in-law's house. When he got back, the house was clean, but Kurt was nowhere to be found. "Baby?" Blaine called. "I'm back.."

"I'm in the room." Kurt called back. Blaine slipped his shoes off and headed to the bedroom. In the middle of the room, there was a chair from the dining room. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, still not seeing his husband.

"Sit down." Kurt said from the bathroom. Blaine did as he was told and waited. Kurt came out of the bathroom. his hair was straightened and styled in a messy bed head. He was wearing one of his robes and Blaine looked down, seeing Kurt was wearing knee-high boots. Blaine bit his lip, needing to know what was under the robe. Kurt walked behind Blaine slowly. "Give me your hands.."

Blaine slid his hands behind the chair. He gasped as he felt cool metal on his wrists and Kurt locked the handcuffs. Blaine moaned. This would be a fun night. Kurt walked around in front of Blaine, his hands on his hips. Blaine looked up expectantly.  
>"I don't know if you deserve to see this.." Kurt said.<p>

"I do," Blaine said softly.

"What makes you think that?" Kurt asked darkly.

Blaine thought for a minute. "I-I drew Elliot's room. I love you.. And.. I do anything for my master.."

Kurt smiled with satisfaction at his husband's answer. He grabbed the belt to the robe. "That might be enough."

"Please Master.."

Kurt smiled, opening the robe and letting it slip off of his bare shoulders. Blaine moaned softly as he saw the smooth black short-shorts on his husband's body. His tattoos peaking over the edge. "Damn baby.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt smiled, running a hand through Blaine's hair. "You're so sexy.."

"Do you want to suck your master's dick?.." Kurt smiled.

"Ohh.. Yes.." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt chuckled. "You want it?..Or do you need it?.."

"Need.. I need it.."

"How badly?.."

"So badly, master.. Please.."

Kurt pulled the front of the shorts down a bit, pulling his member out.

"My master's so big.." Blaine whispered.

"That's right.." Kurt said, stepping closer and pushing his hips forward. Blaine leaned in, licking around the head. Kurt gasped, smiling to himself. Blaine sucked the head into his mouth, moaning softly. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head, moaning softly. The handcuffed man took Kurt to the hilt, swallowing around him. "Mmm..That's right.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine did it again, looking up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt held Blaine's head down, moaning softly. Blaine choked lightly before relaxing his throat. Kurt thrust deeper down Blaine's throat, making his nose press against his stomach. Blaine whimpered, sending vibrations through Kurt. Kurt pulled out, leaving Blaine gasping and choking. "Holy..shit.."

Kurt chuckled, tucking himself away before turning on the stereo. Blaine whined at the loss, looking up with pleading eyes. Kurt grinned, chuckling softly as he turned his back to Blaine and swung his hips smoothly to the music. The younger watched his husband dance, loving the seduction. Kurt brought his hands up over his head and sat on Blaine's lap. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck from behind and slowly gyrated his hips. Blaine gasped loudly. "Fuck.. Kurt.."

Kurt stopped moving. "What was that?.."

"Master." Blaine quickly corrected himself.

"You better remember, Hummel.." Kurt growled, standing.

Blaine whined. "I'm sorry.."

"Now I have to punish you.." Kurt sighed as if it were a chore. The handcuffed man couldn't help but perk up. "Oh so you like that?..You like to be punished?.." He asked, eyeing Blaine as he walked around him.

"Yes master," Blaine whispered.

"I've got one you'll have fun with..Dirty little slut.." Kurt hissed, unlocking Blaine. "Strip, whore.."

Blaine mined as he stood and slowly removed his clothes. "Sit on the floor." Kurt said after Blaine was done. Blaine looked at Kurt with doubt before sitting down. Kurt kneeled down, grabbing Blaine's member and pumping him until he was fully hard. He smiled wickedly at Blaine before standing behind him. "Suck your own cock."

Blaine stared at Kurt. "What?"

"You heard me. Come on. I know you can do it. At least the head." Kurt demanded. Blaine thought for a minute before situating himself and bending down. Kurt smiled, sitting in the chair and crossing his legs. The shorter failed the first couple times before finally sucking the head into his mouth. Blaine moaned loudly, sinking down as far as he could. Kurt hummed with interest, biting his lip as Blaine grabbed the base of his cock, pulling it up for more.  
>"Fuck..You like that don't you?.." Kurt whispered. Blaine moaned, letting Kurt know he did. Kurt smiled. "Such a cockslut..You'll even suck your own.." Kurt got out, his voice breathy and filled with lust. Blaine concentrated on kurts voice as he sucked himself harder. "I wanna watch you come.." Kurt purred, standing and walking around Blaine. "I want you to come your mouth.." Blaine groaned deeply. Without removing his mouth, he re-positioned himself to get more comfortable as he continued to suck himself. Kurt placed a booted foot on Blaine's back pushing him down more. Blaine tried to ignore the slight pain in his back and neck as he reached the hilt. "Holy shit.." Kurt moaned. Blaine whimpered, loving that he could turn his husband on in this way. He sucked faster, edging closer. Kurt palmed himself over the shorts, moaning softly as he helped Blaine. Blaine's moans got higher, letting Kurt know he was close. Kurt groaned as he knew Blaine was about to come. "You taste so good baby..Taste yourself for me..Oh god.." With a loud, intoxicating mewl, Blaine came deep into his own throat. Kurt moaned loudly as he watched Blaine swallow around himself. "Ohmygod.."<p>

When the younger had swallowed every drop, he fell onto his back, gasping for air. Kurt got down and climbed on top of Blaine, kissing him passionately and tasting Blaine's own come in his moaned against his husband's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Such a good little slut.." Kurt whispered, grabbing Blaine's wrists and forcefully pinning them down on the floor. Blaine gasped as his back arched up. "Did you like that?.." Kurt smiled.

"Y-Yes.."

"Tell me what you liked.."

"You in control.. Trying new things.. I-I had no idea I could do that.." Blaine said quietly. "But I love when you..watch me.. How you look at me.."

"You're so sexy baby..How could I not?..." Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss his husband languidly. Blaine hummed into the kiss. Kurt pulled himself out of the shorts and began to stroke himself quickly. Blaine looked down, moaning softly as he watched.  
>"Y-you looked so good..Sucking your cock-ah!" Kurt moaned.<p>

The younger ran his hands down to Kurt's hips. "You're so hot.."

"Blaine.." Kurt whined, his hips already stuttering in movement.

"Come baby.."

Kurt gasped, those words sending him over the edge and making him shoot himself all over Blaine's chest and abs. Blaine smiled as the warm come landed on him. Kurt looked so good as his orgasm ran through him. Kurt moaned loudly, rolling his hips as he came down and opening his eyes to see that beautiful smile. He smiled back, panting softly. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, Leaning down to kiss Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband as they kissed. After a while, they got up and changed, cleaned up and went to go cuddle on the couch. "So it wasn't too much?..." Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Not at all. A little sore. But I liked it."

"I didn't know you'd be able to..Take all of it like that.." Kurt said, his voice dropping a bit.

"I didn't know I could do any of it," Blaine chuckled. Kurt gave a small laugh, the musical sound echoing through the room.

"I love your laugh.."

Kurt blushed. "Really?..I hate it.."

"Why?" Blaine asked, snuggling closer.

"Because..It's all nasally and I snort.." Kurt said, wrinkling up his nose.

"It is not nasally."

"It is too! I sound like Fran Drescher!" Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine laughed loudly. "It is not!"

"See, you have a cute laugh.." Kurt grinned. Blaine just shook his head. "I'll prove it!" Kurt giggled before starting to tickle his husband. Blaine almost squealed, turning on his back and trying to fight Kurt. Kurt wouldn't let up, attacking Blaine's sides. "Kurt!" Blaine screamed in a fit of giggles.

"Say it!" Kurt yelled, grinning. "Say your laugh is cute!"

"Fine!" Blaine said as he laughed. "My laugh is cute!"

Kurt stopped, smiling wide as he kissed Blaine softly. Blaine hummed before pulling away. "I love you baby.."

"I love you too.."

Blaine grinned. After all these years, he was still irrevocably in love.

"You wanna watch a movie and then go get Elliot?.." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine close before turning on the TV.

That night, Blaine drove them to Finn's to pick up their son. Elliot was asleep when they came in, curled up on the couch with Rachel. "How did the room turn out?" Rachel asked.

"Great.." Blaine ginned, picking Elliot up. She promised they'd be over soon and the small family was on their way home. Elliot was wrapped around Blaine, whimpering softly. Blaine gently woke his son. "Baby.. What's wrong?"

"Bad dream..." Elliot said quietly.

"What was it about?" Blaine asked.

"Monster.."

"It's okay. There's no monsters here.."

"Promise?.."

"I promise baby boy. Your daddies will protect you," Blaine said softly.

"Will you check my closet?.." Elliot asked as they walked inside.

"Of course," Blaine smiled. Elliot buried his face in Blaine's neck, trying not to cry. "You want to go to Daddy Kurt while I check?"

"Mhm.." Elliot nodded quickly. Blaine handed his son to Kurt and headed to Elliot's room. Elliot wrapped himself around Kurt, whining softly. "What happened in your dream baby?.." Kurt asked.

Elliot laid his head against his father's chest. "T-They were trying to.. to attack her.."

"Who?.." Kurt asked softly.

"My baby sister.." Elliot whispered.

"Oh, no one is gonna get her baby..She'll be safe with us.."

Elliot nodded. "Okay daddy.."

"Come on. You have to sleep with us tonight anyway.." Kurt said, carrying his son into the bedroom.

Blaine came in after them. "No monsters."

"You sure daddy?..If my little sister has to share a room with me, I don't want any monsters to get her."

"I'm sure sweetie. And I'll check every night if you want," Blaine said as he climbed into bed.

Elliot nodded, cuddling between them. Kurt kissed Elliot's forehead. "I love you, Elliot.."

"I love you too, Daddy.."

Blaine kissed his son as well before saying goodnight and falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

-Two months later-  
>Elliot sat in the living room with his Aunt Rachel, pacing the living room.<br>"When are they coming back?" He groaned. He was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his little sister Ilyana.

Rachel chuckled. "Soon sweetie."

"Have you seen her yet? I hope she looks like me. Do you think she'll look like me?" He asked, climbing into Rachel's lap.

"I haven't seen her. But they didn't make her like they made you."

"They didn't?.." Elliot asked.

"No. They're adopting her," Rachel said softly.

"Don't you have two daddies?" Elliot asked.

"I do."

Elliot grinned. "So it's not so different.."

"Nope. Just like me. And you'll love her to pieces," Rachel smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her! We're sharing a room and everything!" Elliot enthused.

"I love your room. I bet she will too."

Suddenly the door unlocked and Elliot was on his feet, running to the door. His fathers walked in and Blaine hushed Elliot as he picked him up and faced Kurt, who was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "She's sleeping."

Elliot gasped softly at the little girl in Kurt's arm. She had a small amount of black hair on her head and made a small noise. She looked a bit older than a year and she was the cutest thing Elliot had ever seen.  
>"Oohh.." Elliot said quietly.<p>

"What do you think?" Kurt asked their son.

"She's so cute.." Elliot smiled.

"Come sit on the couch. You can hold her." Blaine said softly. Elliot nodded as Rachel grinned. Ilyana whined lightly as they moved to the couch. Elliot sat between Kurt and Blaine before Kurt carefully handed him his sister. Elliot wrapped his arms around the baby carefully. "Hi Ilyana.." He smiled. The little girl slowly opened her eyes, looking up curiously. Elliot's smile grew to a grin. "Hey.."

She reached up, slowly spreading her tiny fingers. Elliot smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "She has green eyes.." he said softly.

"Pretty, huh?" Kurt asked in awe.

Elliot nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you." He smiled. She clapped her hands together and made a little noise, drool spilling down her chin. Elliot giggled, wiping it away with the sleeve of his sweater and Kurt smiled at his husband.

"Perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"She's so pretty Daddies.." Elliot smiled.

"She's gorgeous," Rachel said quietly. She made a small grunting sound, reaching for Blaine. Blaine chuckled, taking her into his arms. "Hey my beautiful baby girl.."

She smiled, sitting up a bit and smiling at her father as she grabbed for his curls. Blaine chuckled, bending his head down so she could. She grabbed them, pulling lightly and giggling. "You think she'll be happy here?.." Elliot asked.

"I think she will," Kurt smiled. "What about you? are you happy?"

"Super happy!" Elliot said, throwing his hands up.

"Good. We love you both so much."

"I love you too daddies..And my little sister.." Elliot smiled, leaning over to kiss Ilyana's chubby cheek. Ilyana's face lit up as she looked at her brother.

Elliot smiled. "I'm gonna teach you to do so many things. Like play football and make cookies and color. I can show you how to play dress up! And then when you're big like me, we can go to the park and ride bikes!"

"I think she'd love that baby," Blaine grinned.

Elliot smiled as Blaine handed her to Rachel. "Well hi!" She grinned, kissing her cheeks. "You're just the cutest thing!"

"She is.. I feel so lucky.." Kurt said softly.

"She's lucky to get you two as parents.." Rachel grinned as Ilyana smiled at Kurt.

"And don't forget me!" Elliot said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes, yes, you too!" Rachel smiled.

"Aunt Rachel! Tell Daddy how I've been doing with my piano lessons!" Elliot grinned. Kurt had recently taken to letting Elliot go to Rachel's house twice a week for piano lessons. It was summer vacation and Kurt was busier than usual. Blaine had agreed to stay home with Elliot and Ilyana.

"Oh god, he's so good! Kurt, I've never seen a child play like this," Rachel said enthusiastically. "He just watches me once and can get it almost perfect the first try!"

"That's amazing Elliot.." Kurt said happily. Elliot smiled proudly. "And she said, when I get older, she'll teach me to sing!"

"He's going to be amazing," Rachel grinned.

Elliot bounced happily. "Can she walk yet?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, but she's trying.."

"I wanna see!" Elliot said excitedly.

"Okay." Blaine smiled as Rachel set Ilyana on the floor. She whined lightly, her bottom lip poking out as she looked up at them.

"Come here," Blaine encouraged, setting his hands in front of her. She gave a little grunt, planting her feet on the ground and pushing her butt up before standing. She wobbled slightly, looking up at Blaine. "It's okay baby girl," Blaine said, keeping his hands close in case she fell. She wobbled a bit more, making a small sound as she took one step before falling forward into Blaine's arms. Blaine caught her and pulled her up. "She's almost there."

Kurt smiled. "She'll get it soon."

Elliot pulled a disgusted face. "Daddy.. Something doesn't smell good."

Blaine sniffed before pulling Ilyana closer and sniffing again before holding her at arms length, grimacing. "Oh-kay. Someone needs a diaper change.."

"That's her?!" Elliot gasped.

"Yup!" Blaine chuckled, standing. "Be right back."

"I have a stinky sister."

"Oh hush!" Kurt giggled as Blaine walked to the room. "You smelled just as bad."

"Nu uh!" Elliot said, sniffing under his arms.

Kurt chuckled. "When you were a baby.."

"That's gross," Elliot said seriously.

"Very." Kurt chuckled, lifting his son and kissing his cheek. The next day, Blaine was up at six, although he didn't have work, soothing a crying Ilyana. She wasn't used to the apartment and had trouble sleeping last night and now she was up early, still unable to sleep. Kurt was running about the house, getting ready to go to work with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Blaine kissed his cheek as he bounced her. "Have a good day babe.."

"Bye. I love you." He smiled, kissing Ilyana's red, tear streaked cheek as well before hurrying out the door.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl.. It's okay," Blaine tried to soothe.

"Daddy!" Elliot yelled from his room.

Blaine hurried to his son's room. "Yeah Elliot?"

"I had an accident.." He said quietly, cheeks pink as Ilyana continued to cry.

Blaine sighed heavily. "Get out of your clothes. I'll get a bath started."

He nodded, hopping out of the bed and pulling off his soiled pajamas. Blaine got the water ready and helped Elliot into the tub. Elliot grabbed his toys but sighed, looking up at his little sister who was still crying on Blaine's hip.

"I'm going to try to feed her. Call me if you need help," Blaine said to his son.

"Okay, Daddy.." Elliot said softly. Blaine left and cleaned up Elliot's bed before going to the kitchen and grabbing her baby food. Ilyana whimpered from her high chair, sniffing lightly as she reached for Blaine, letting out gibberish. He got a spoon of her food and made airplane noises as he brought it to her lips. She didn't open her mouth, turning her head and pulling back. "Ilyana," Blaine sighed.

Ilyana looked over at Blaine, her big green eyes challenging him when suddenly Blaine heard a sharp cry from the bathroom.  
>"Daddy-Ow!"<p>

Blaine's eyes went wide as he ran to the bathroom. "What happened?"

Elliot had his hands over his eyes and Blaine sighed as he saw they were covered in soap. Blaine pulled his son's hands away from his eyes and started to flush them with water. Elliot struggled, his tears mixing with the water as he tried to pull away.

"Elliot, stop. I have to get it out."

"It hurts!" Elliot squeaked.

"And it will keep hurting if it doesn't come out."

Elliot whined, trying to relax as Blaine rinsed his eyes. After Blaine finished, Elliot's eyes now red and irritated, the sound of breaking glass and the squeal of Ilyana's cry sounded from the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Blaine gasped, running back to the kitchen. Blaine sighed in relief as he saw that Ilyana had just knocked the jar of baby food off of her tray, and then groaned as he realized he had to clean it up. He quickly cleaned it and picked up the screaming baby. Ilyana clenched her little fists crying loudly as Blaine began to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Your diapers clean and you wont eat. What's wrong?" Blaine said out loud. Ilyana continues crying, not giving any answer to Blaine as he let out a deep sigh. Elliot came out of the bathroom with one of Kurt's good towels wrapped around himself. The towel was sopping wet and covered in soap, leaving a slippery trail behind him as he walked. "Daddy! Daddy I don't have any clean underwear.." Elliot said, soap still on his wet body and in his hair. Ilyana continued her shrill cry in Blaine's ear, making him sigh again.

"So we'll put you in pants. Get back in the tub! You're making a mess!"

Elliot growled at Blaine, stomping back to the bathroom and mumbling under his breath. Blaine got another towel and started cleaning the soapy mess. He felt like he was going deaf in his left ear. He soaked up the trail with his foot on top of the towel, bouncing his daughter his hip as he pushed his curls out of his eyes. "God.." He groaned. He set Ilyana in her bouncer and turned on the Lion King, hoping it would distract her. She whined, reaching for Blaine as he walked off to go wash off Elliot. He hurried up with his son and got him dressed before going back to Ilyana. Ilyana reached for Blaine, bouncing in her seat before trying to push herself out, grunting lightly. Blaine sighed heavily, picking her up. Elliot scurried into the living room pulling on Blaine's pant leg.  
>"Daddy, I'm hungry..."<p>

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

"Food!" Elliot said, bouncing over to the kitchen.

"But what kind?" Blaine asked again.

"Pancakes!" Elliot smiled.

"Okay. Go watch tv. I'll get it."

Elliot nodded, walking into the living room. Ilyana had calmed down considerably, but it seemed Blaine couldn't set her down without her starting to scream again. He kept her in his arm and started cooking. I Just Can't Wait To Be King came on and Blaine looked towards his daughter and started to sing and dance. Ilyana began to smile, placing her hand on his cheek and squeezing lightly as he sang. Blaine chuckled, continuing to sing as he cooked. He finished Elliot's pancakes and mushed up a bowl of bananas for Ilyana, calling Elliot into the kitchen, "Pancakes!" Elliot squealed.

"Yes, pancakes.." Blaine sighed, smiling as he placed his plate on the table and sat Ilyana in her high hair. Blaine took a little spoon and brought a small bite to her lips. She opened her mouth and Blaine gave a sigh of relief. He smiled, emptying the banana into her mouth. Breakfast was peaceful, yet it was only seven in the morning and Blaine was already exhausted. He cleaned the kitchen and tried to sit on the couch as he burped his daughter. Elliot climbed up next to him, smiling at Ilyana. "Daddy can we go see my friends at the park?"

"We'll see baby. But it's too early now."

"We'll see means yes!"

"Not always." Blaine said.

Elliot shook his head. "When you say it, Daddy." He gigged.

"If you're good."

"I'm ALWAYS good!" Elliot grinned, standing up in the couch.

"That's a lie!" Blaine laughed.

"Nuh uh!" Elliot said seriously, "I'm the best boy ever!"

"You're my best boy," Blaine said softly. Elliot smiled sitting down next to his dad as they watched the movie. Ilyana fell asleep in Blaine's arms, giving the father a blissful hour of silence. Although it didn't give his arm much rest. About noon, Blaine fed the kids again before holding up on his promise to take Elliot to the park. He put Ilyana in the stroller and they walked to the playground down the street where most of Elliot's friends played.  
>"Elliot!" Natalie squealed, running over to him.<p>

Elliot's face lit up as he saw his friend. "Natalie!" he grinned, hugging her.

"Hi Mr. Hummel!" Natalie smiled, walking over to him before gasping sharply. "Is that a baby?!" She grinned, smiling at Ilyana.

"Yup! Elliot's new sister." Blaine grinned.

"She's so cute!" Natalie smiled.

"Natalie, let's go swing!" Elliot called.

"Okay!" She said, running off with him. Blaine sat on a bench, the stroller next to him as he watched Elliot play. It was a nice day out. Blaine enjoyed watching his son play. A few minutes later, Blaine saw a man come up and pull Natalie away, shooting Elliot a look and looking as if he gave him some harsh words before pulling his friend away. Elliot stopped swinging, tears filing his eyes as he looked down. Blaine hurried off to his son. "Baby what happened?"

"That was Natalie's daddy..." Elliot sniffed.

"What did he say?"

"He told me I couldn't play with Natalie..And..Daddy?..What does fag mean?.."

"Watch your sister." Blaine said before running up to the other man. "Excuse me."

"What?" The taller man said. Natalie looked up at Blaine, tears in her eyes as well.

"If you have a problem, talk to me. Not my son. You have no right to throw around words like fag to little kids."

The man sighed. "Look, I just don't want my kid around that.."

"Then politely take her away. I dont want my son around ignorance," Blaine said simply.

"Ignorance?"

"Closed minded. Whatever you want to call it."

"Well I raise my daughter by the bible," he snapped.

Blaine laughed. "The Bible is just a book. It's been rewritten so many times, how can you know what was originally in it? Or if it's just a story? That's your belief. And I can respect that. But just because I don't, doesn't give you the right to undermine my life to my son. I personally don't know how someone can believe something that is constantly changing. It makes no sense. Like if I were to go out and by that book that Snooki from that MTV show wrote and decided that's how I'm supposed to live my life. Everyone has their own beliefs. Don't push yours onto my son."

" is nice Daddy.." Natalie said.

"I don't want your son telling my daughter that your lifestyle is okay. It isn't. And when judgment day is here, you will be the ones to pay." Natalie's father said.

"Well so be it. But don't push your beliefs on my husband's and my child..I won't do the same to yours..And if you ever..Say the word "fag" around my son again..It won't work out so well for you.." Blaine spat.

"Well it is what you are. You're the one hiding the truth from your kid."

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself. "And you, are ignorant..And if you raise her the way you are, she'll turn out the same way. My son knows about alternative lifestyles and he respects them, unlike you. He and my baby girl in that stroller over there will grow up to be amazing, tolerant, embracing individuals, while you and your family remain in the dark."

"Daddy please.. Elliot is my friend.." Natalie pleaded.

Not anymore, he isn't..We're leaving Natalie.." Her father said before turning to Blaine. "I feel sorry for those kids..Growing up in a fucked up family.. It's disgusting.." he spat before walking off with Natalie.

Blaine sighed, walking back to his son. "I'm sorry Elliot."

Elliot nodded, wiping his eyes. "it's okay d-daddy.."

"Come here," Blaine said, picking him up. "Some people just dont understand.."

"Why?..I-I'm not mean..I-I want her to be my f-friend.." Elliot sobbed.

"It's not you baby.. They don't agree with me and daddy Kurt being together.."

Elliot just buried his face in Blaine's chest, crying softly.

"I'm so sorry baby.." Blaine whispered as he started walking home. He carried both of his children up to the apartment and laid them down for a nap. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch and called Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said quickly as he answered.

"Hey.. Do you have a minute to talk..?"

"Oh hey baby. Of course." Kurt said softly.

"I just feel so bad.. We went to the park and ran into Natalie's dad."

"What happened?..." Kurt asked quietly.

"Elliot was playing with her and he got mad. He said something about 'fags' and the kids starting crying so I went over to see what happened. Then he and I got into it." Blaine explained before giving a long sigh.

"You didn't get violent did you?.." Kurt asked concernedly.

"Oh no. No, no. Just a heated argument. And Natalie isn't allowed to see Elliot.."

"Oh no.." Kurt said quietly.

"Elliot is devastated.." Blaine whispered. "I just.. I love who we are and our family. I just hate that he has to go through this."

"It's okay Blaine..He'll be okay..He will.." Kurt said quietly, trying to sound composed but Blaine heard the tears in his husband's voice.

"I just dont know what else to tell him.."

"I-I'll try to talk to him tonight.." Kurt sighed softly, sniffing.

"I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't have called.."

"No, it's okay baby..How's Ilyana doing?" Kurt asked softly.

"She's napping now. Really fussy this morning." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt asked softly.

"I think she's just getting used to it here."

"Well, I hope she's happy here.." Kurt smiled.

"She will be." Blaine said confidently.

"I gotta get back, baby..I love you so much.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too.."

"Have a good day, okay? I'll pick up dinner on the way home."

"Sounds good. Bye babe."

Blaine hung up, sitting back on the couch and sighing heavily. He hoped he'd get a little time to relax. But within ten minutes, Ilyana woke up crying. Blaine grunted as he got up, walking to the room and picking up his daughter before she woke up Elliot. She laid her head on Blaine's shoulder as her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Shh..Shh..It's okay baby.." Blaine whispered before starting to sing.

"Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to sleep<br>And still so many things I want to say  
>Remember all the songs you sang for me<br>When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
>And like a boat out on the ocean<br>I'm rocking you to sleep.."

Ilyana pulled her head up a little to look at her father before starting to calm down a little.

"Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to dream<br>And dream how wonderful your life will be  
>Someday your child may cry<br>And if you sing this lullaby  
>Then in your heart<br>There will always be a part of me.." Blaine sang softly, kissing her forehead sweetly. She sniffled before dropping back down against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hummed softly, continuing the tune as he swayed slowly, rubbing up and down Ilyana's back. She tried to keep her eyes open but slowly gave in and fell asleep. Blaine walked over to the bedroom and slowly laid her down in the crib, leaning down to kiss her softly. The kids slept a little longer. Blaine got the house cleaned up before Elliot woke up.

"Hey buddy.." Blaine smiled as he saw his son.

"Hey.." Elliot said quietly, climbing into the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, walking over and sitting next to Elliot.

"Sad."

"It's okay Elliot.." Blaine said, pulling him into his lap.

"I don't like this." Elliot said quietly.

"I know baby..But..Some people just don't like that your daddy Kurt and I love each other.." Blaine said.

"But love is love. Love is good."

"It is..It's very good.." Blaine said softly.

"So why can't I be friends with Natalie?"

"Because..Natalie's mommy and daddy think that only a boy and a girl are supposed to love each other..Not two boys.." Blaine said.

"But that's you and daddy. I don't know who I love," Elliot said seriously.

"I know baby boy..Some people are just..It's a mean thing for me to say, but some people are just stupid.." Blaine sighed.

Wlliot giggled lightly. "Its true."

Blaine chuckled, kissing Elliot's forehead. "So do you like boys or girls?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow, knowing it was far to early to tell.

"Daddy!" Elliot giggled. "I don't know!"

"Good. Because you can't date until you're thirty." Blaine said, smiling.

Elliot laughed. "You're silly."

"But whether you like boys, girls, or both..Know your daddy and I will always love you.."

Elliot nodded. "I know. Because I have the best two daddies ever."

"You do.." Blaine chuckled, kissing Elliot's cheek.

"When is daddy Kurt coming home?"

"In a couple of hours. How about you play the piano for me while we wait? I'll go get Ilyana and you can show her how good you are." Blaine said.

"Yeah!" Elliot said happily.

"Okay, go get started, I'll be right back."

Elliot nodded, doing as he was told. Blaine walked back to the room. Seeing Ilyana was already up, sitting up and playing with her toys. "Hey pretty girl," Blaine smiled, picking her up and handing her the toy key ring. She shook it happily, grinning and giggling lightly. Blaine walked back to the piano and sat next to Elliot. Elliot was playing a classical song, his little fingers flying over the keys with ease. "Look at your big brother," Blaine grinned. Ilyana was chewing on one of the plastic keys as she watched Elliot's hands, her green eyes wide. Elliot looked up and smiled. "Am I doing good, daddy?"

"You're doing amazing Elliot.." Blaine said softly.

"Thank you," Elliot smiled.

Kurt came home a bit earlier than expected with a bag of Chinese food. "Is that Elliot playing?" He smiled.

"It is," Blaine said, having to wrap is other arm around Ilyana as she squealed, trying to get to Kurt. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine and the top of Elliot's head before picking up Ilyana.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Hectic!" He smiled. "I'm glad I'm home now.." He said softly as he set the bag of food in the kitchen.

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

Kurt set Ilyana on the floor in the living room on her blanket. She pouted a bit, reaching for Kurt. "I have to fix food sweetie.." He smiled, kissing the top of her head before walking into the kitchen. Blaine followed Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt smiled, letting his head fall back. "Mmm..Hey.."

"I missed you," Blaine whispered.

"I missed you too.." Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek and turning his head to kiss him softly.

Blaine hummed happily. "What did you get?"

"Chinese..Just something quick." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine again.

"Sounds good."

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Tired. But good," Blaine said softly.

"How about we get the kids in bed early and you let me take care of you tonight?.." Kurt whispered.

"That sounds amazing.."

Kurt smiled. "Good.."

They sat down at the table, talking about their days. Ilyana was grabbing at her peas and carrots, shoving them into her mouth and making quite a mess of herself. She saw Elliot looking at her and giggled loudly.

"Why does she do that?" Elliot asked.

"Do what, Elliot?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Make a big mess."

"She's a baby, Elliot.." Blaine giggled. "You did the same thing."

Ilyana furrowed her eyebrows, looking very concentrated.

"But I don't now!" Elliot said seriously.

"Elliot, it's part of being a baby."

Ilyana looked to Blaine. "Lel..ee..it.. Leleeit!"

Elliot grinned. "She said my name!" he squealed, pointing.

"Ilyana! That's so good!" Kurt enthused as Blaine kissed her cheek.

"Leleeit!" She said again, clapping excitedly at the praise.

"Is that her first word?" Elliot asked.

"I think it is." Blaine said happily.

"That's so cool!" Elliot grinned.

Kurt smiled. "Hopefully we can get 'Dada' out of her next."

"I'm sure we can," Blaine smiled, looking at their daughter. "Can you say Dada?"

Ilyana looked at Blaine, kneading her little eyebrows together.

"Da..da.." Blaine said slower.

"Da.." She said slowly, looking back down at her food.

"Good baby. Da-da.."

"Daaaaa...da!" She grinned.

Kurt got up and pulled her into his arms, swinging her around. "You're so smart!"

She squealed happily, giggling.

"Be careful baby.. she might get sick.."

"Sorry.." Blaine chuckled setting her back down.

*Kurt. "It's okay," Blaine laughed. Kurt giggled, sitting back down and grinning wide. "You're so smart baby girl." Blaine grinned, kissing her again.

"Me too!" Elliot defended.

"You are very smart and amazing at piano," Kurt said softly.

"Thank you daddy."He smiled.

"Your welcome," Kurt smiled.

After dinner, Elliot smiled. "Bath time!"

"Try not to get soap in your eyes." Blaine told his son. Elliot nodded, hurrying off to the bathroom. Kurt shook his head as he chuckled, following their son. Blaine washed Ilyana in the sink before getting her dressed and taking her to the bedroom. He kissed her forehead before singing her to sleep. Kurt walked in, holding Elliot before tucking him into bed and kissing his cheek lightly. "Goodnight baby boy.."

"Night daddies."

Blaine kissed Elliot as Kurt kissed Ilyana. They turned on the nightlight and baby monitor before walking down the hall to their room. Blaine sighed heavily. "Bed sounds so good right now."

Kurt smiled. "How does a foot rub sound?"

"Oh geez.. Like heaven!"

Kurt grinned, telling Blaine to sit in the bed while he went to change.

Blaine sat down, sighing happily as he waited. Kurt came out in a T-shirt and boxer briefs, holding a bottle of massage lotion

"I'm so lucky."

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I have two healthy, smart, beautiful babies and the most amazing husband."

Kurt smiled , pulling Blaine's feet into his lap. "I love you.."

"I love you too, gorgeous." Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled, pouring oil in his hands before beginning to massage his husband's feet. Blaine closed his eyes, humming happily.

"I really appreciate you staying with the kids all day baby.." Kurt smiled.

"You did it with Elliot," Blaine said softly.

"I know..But a five-year-old and a baby..It seems like a lot of work.." Kurt said sweetly.

"It is. But they're my babies."

Kurt smiled. "True.."

"That feels really good.."

Kurt nodded, pressing harder on the arch of Blaine's heel. Blaine gasped softly, his mouth falling open at the relaxing touch. Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine massaged a bit more. Blaine bit his bottom lip. "I forgot how good you are with your hands."

"How could you forget?" Kurt smiled.

"I'm lying. Trying to flirt or hint to you. I-I guess it's just..been a while.."

Kurt giggled. "I know baby.."

"Oh.." Blaine said, blushing a bit.

Kurt chuckled. "Feel good?"

Blaine batted his lashes as he nodded. Kurt bit his lip, moving to the other foot.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine whispered.

"So are you baby.." Kurt smiled.

"Sometimes you make me feel like I'm sixteen again.."

"You still look it.." Kurt said softly, giving a sly smile.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Not even close."

"Still as sexy as the day I saw you.." Kurt said, his voice low.

Blaine gasped softly. "How so?"

"Well I might even say you're sexier.." Kurt said, climbing up Blaine's body. "More muscle.." He whispered, straddling his lap and running his hands over Blaine's broad chest.

Blaine bit his lip, holding back a grin. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt said, pulling down his collar a bit. "More hair.." He breathed out, licking his lips. "So hot."

"Fuck baby.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's collarbone. "I want you so bad.."

"We gotta be quiet.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Lean Back against the headboard..Wanna ride you.."

Blaine moved up the bed, resting his back against the wood. "So sexy.."

Kurt leaned down, sucking on Blaine's neck softly. Blaine gave a quiet mewl. "Kurt.."

"Miss your cock in me.." Kurt breathed out.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped. "I love when you talk dirty."

Kurt grinned. "Feeling you stretch my tight ass..Just for you..All yours.." he said, grabbing Blaine's hands and placing them on his ass.

Blaine's head fell back as he squeezed the soft flesh. "Perfect.."

Kurt gasped. "Mmm..That's all for you baby.."

"You want my cock inside you? Feeling the veins throbbing from your tight fucking ass.."

Kurt shuddered. "Mmm..Yes..I want your cock baby..So big..Th-Thick..Ngh..So hot..Just thinking about it.."

Blaine slapped Kurt's ass and gave a wicked grin. Kurt gave a small whine, poking his ass out and nipping at Blaine's ear. Blaine reached for the bottom of Kurt's shirt and pulled it over his lover's head. Kurt lifted his arms before pulling Blaine's shirt off as well.

Blaine kissed his husband deeply as he started to remove Kurt's pants. Kurt lifted himself helping Blaine pull off his boxers with ease before doing the same to Blaine. The younger ground his hips up, letting their members rub against one another. Kurt panted shakily at the slow repetitive movement, reaching down to wrap his lithe fingers around both of them, pressing their lengths together. "So good.." Blaine gasped.

"I-In..Now.." Kurt whispered. Blaine lifted Kurt before slowly lowering him over his throbbing cock. Kurt gave a loud moan before Blaine's hand flew over his mouth.

"Shh." Blaine whispered, thrusting up into Kurt. Kurt whimpered, rolling his body as he wrapped his hand around Blaine's wrist, holding the younger's palm over his mouth. Blaine gave a low growl as the older man started grinding his pale body onto him. Kurt breathed heavily through his nose, giving helpless whimpers into Blaine's hand as he began to bounce lightly. "Fuck baby.. Ride me.."

Kurt nodded, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he began to do just that, riding Blaine fast and hard. Blaine trailed his hands down to Kurt's hips, thrusting up with his movements. Kurt panted harshly, looking down into Blaine's eyes. Blaine leaned in, kissing his husband deeply. Kurt rolled his hips, reaching up to tug on Blaine's curls. Blaine gasped, his head falling back as he watched his lover bounce. Kurt gave a sharp cry, "Baby..Ungh!.."

"So fucking good.. Kurt..!"

"I-I'm close.." Kurt panted, arching his back and speeding his hips.

"Me too." Blaine breathed out heavily. Kurt whined, pressing his lips to Blaine's jaw as he reached his release, groaning and tightening around Blaine. Blaine's eyes screwed shut as he came deep inside his lover. Kurt's whole body went lax, leaning against Blaine as he kissed his neck sweetly. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, Blaine.." Kurt smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

-Five years later-

"Dad!" Elliot called from his room. "Dad! Ilyana won't stop touching my stuff!"

Blaine groaned. "Elliot, you know how to share!"

"But it's mine!"

"Daddy said share!"

"Don't make me come in there!" Blaine called.

Elliot groaned loudly. "Let go!"

Blaine heard a small thud followed by his daughter crying. He ran to the room to see Ilyana on the floor.

"He pushed me!"

"Elliot!" Blaine scolded, helping Ilyana up.

"I didn't mean it!" Elliot said loudly.

"Apologize.." Blaine said as the little dark haired girl wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry.."

Ilyana looked up at Elliot, sniffing lightly. "It's okay big brudder.."

"You can play with it.."

Ilyana giggled, hugging Elliot tightly before picking up the toy motor cycle they had been arguing over. The six year old girl sat, rolling the toy around and grinning. Blaine smiled, looking down at his son. "That was nice.."

Elliot nodded. "Sorry.."

"It's okay, Elliot. You just have to be a bit more lenient with your sister..I know you're getting to that age where you want more space, but this is what we've got right now."

"I understand Dad.." Elliot nodded. "But..I think Ilyana can have my toys..I think I'm getting a little too old for that." He said matter-of-factly.

"She does have her toys. But she's six. She looks up to you."

Elliot nodded, crossing his arms as his sister crawled along the floor holding the motorcycle. "Look out Ellie it's gonna hit you! Aaahh!"

"Play with her," Blaine said to his son. Elliot got a small smile as she started having the toy travel up Elliot's leg. Blaine smiled before walking out of the room. Blaine heard a shriek coming from he and Kurt's bedroom and made a quick gait to it. Kurt was standing in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. "What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Come here. Come look!" Kurt said, pulling his husband closer. He lifted the small area of hair above his ear and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a few grey hairs peaking through the brown. "What's funny?" Kurt groaned.

"Baby. Its a part of life. You can always color it." Blaine said, still laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt whined, placing his hands on either side of his head, covering the grey hairs.

Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband. "Go get some color. I'll do it if you want."

Kurt sighed. "I..I just feel old.."

"You're not baby. You're beautiful. and still the sexiest man ever."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You're the only one that'll be sexy with grey hair.."

"Whatever," Blaine giggled.

"You have that distinguished, cut jaw, George Clooney thing.." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"George Clooney?" Blaine asked grinning. "I do not look like him. Although he is hot.."

"You're hotter than he is.." Kurt said, looking down at Blaine with hooded eyes, his voice low.

"Hot enough to make you fuck me right now?" Blaine grinned. Kurt hummed, biting his bottom lip as his hands drifted down to Blaine's hips, squeezing them lightly. "Hmm..Maybe.." He said, his eyes teasing.

Blaine leaned in, licking across Kurt's lip. "I think you want to."

Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply as he wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Blaine into his lap and letting his hands roam to the younger's perfectly round ass. "Fuck, I want you inside me.."

"What about the kids?.." Kurt whispered.

"I'll be quiet.."

"Lock the door.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine quickly did just that and climbed back into Kurt's lap. "I want you to fuck me so hard.."

"We have to hurry.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine passionately and standing him up, telling him to bend over the bed.

Blaine nodded. "I know.. Please babe.."

Kurt grabbed the mostly empty bottle of lube from their drawer and pulled his member out. He stroked it to hardness before pulling Blaine's pants down and running the head up and down between the halves of his husband's ass. Blaine's head fell back. "Kurt please. I need you."

Kurt nodded, gripping Blaine's hips as he quickly slid inside the desperate man. Blaine clamped his hand over his mouth, muffling his loud moan. Kurt wasted no time as he started to thrust, morning quietly The younger had to grip the comforter, doing everything he could to be quiet. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's lower back, earning a tremble.  
>"Ohmygod.. Fuck, Kurt!"<p>

"Shhh.." Kurt soothed, slowing down slightly.

"Just. So. Good." Blaine panted.

"I know, Blaine.." Kurt smiled, allowing Blaine to compose himself before speeding up once more. Blaine bit the thick blanket as Kurt found his prostate. Kurt smiled as Blaine's body trembled. He placed his hand between the younger's shoulder blades and pressed him down into the mattress morel and fucked him harder. Blaine let out a loud scream into the firm bed as he edged closer. "Baby! Close! So close!"

"Me too..Ungh..Blaine..Come.." Kurt rasped. The younger's body tensed up as the muscles in the pit of his stomach tightened. His screams became louder as he came long and hard between him and the bed. Kurt let out a deep grunt, pulling out of Blaine and coming on the dip of his back, groaning and hissing as he did. Blaine gasped as he felt it and let out a low moan before collapsing on the bed. Kurt watched as his come dripped down to Blaine's side and moaned softly before grabbing some tissues to clean up.  
>"Daddy!" Ilyana called through the door, jiggling the doorknob.<p>

"Just in time," Blaine chuckled as they hurried to get dressed.

"Dad, some lady is here for you." Elliot called as well.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno, she's waiting outside." He said.

"Daddy who is she? Do I know her? Who is she?" Ilyana inquired.

Kurt opened the bedroom door. "I don't know sweetie," He said before answering the front door. Kurt gasped, grinning wide as he saw none other than Brittany S. Pierce standing at the door, smiling wide.

"Britt!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug.

"Kurtie! Oh wow, you have grey hair.." She giggled, kissing his cheek as the two children watched on curiously.

"That's it! I'm making an appointment today!" Kurt groaned before his good mood came back. "Come in!"

Brittany chuckled, walking in and gasping as she saw the kids. Ilyana hid behind Elliot, her green eyes wide.

"Elliot..Wow..You grew!" She said, leaning down to kiss his cheeks, making them turn red.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You probably don't remember me..I'm Brittany...I'm you daddy Blaine's best friend." She said softly before looking to the shy Ilyana. "And you must be Ilyana..Your daddies send me pictures of the both of you.." she smiled.

Blaine had just finished getting dressed and walked out to the living room. "Holy shit! Britt!" he grinned, giving her a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy don't cuss!" Ilyana scolded as Brittany picked Blaine up and spun him around.

Blaine giggled. "Sorry baby girl."

"I missed you so much!" Brittany said happily. "We were in town and decided to swing by." she explained as there was another knock.

"Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Yup!" Brittany grinned as Blaine opened the door to reveal Santana, smiling and holding two gift bags, one pink and one blue. The childrens' eyes immediately grew larger as they eyed the bags.

"Aunty Tana brought gifts," Santana smiled, handing them to the kids.

They quickly began pulling the paper out before Kurt snapped at them, "Ah! What do you say?.."

"Thank you!" they both said sweetly before ripping at the presents. Santana smiled, kissing Kurt and Blaine's cheeks as Ilyana squealed, pulling out a princess dress up kit and some fake makeup, along with a costume dress. Elliot grinned as he pulled out a few books from his favorite series and a nerf gun. They said thank you again before running to their room.

"It's so good to see you two..Wow.." Blaine smiled.

"You too! I missed you so much," Britt grinned. They walked to the kitchen and Kurt pulled down four glasses and started to pour some wine into them.  
>"Oh, none for me.." Santana said, smiling.<p>

"Are you driving? One glass won't hurt." Kurt said softly.

"No, I can't drink.." Santana said, resting a hand on her stomach and drawing their attention to the small baby bump that was there.

Blaine and Kurt's mouth dropped. "Santana Lopez is pregnant?!"

"Sure am.." Santana said, smiling wide as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Congrats!" Blaine said happily. "Did you get a random father? Or how'd you pick?"

"We took a while going through sperm donors.." Santana said.

"And she's using my egg. Not like the chicken one. The baby one." Britt explained.

Kurt chuckled. "That's beautiful.."

Brittany bounced. "And I'm next! Blaine..I was wondering if when I have a baby, if you'd be my donor?.." she asked, knowing how serious the question was.

"Oh wow.." Blaine said in amazement. "What do you think baby?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Oh wow..Umm..What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing but something we should talk about.." Blaine said softly. "Is that all you need? Would you want me to act as a kind of father? And what about our kids? Are they friends, brothers and sisters? Cousins? What are you two thinking?"

Brittany's brow creased in concentration and Santana grabbed her hand. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Blaine nodded, feeling bad for not saying yes right away.

"It's okay Blainers. We have a while to figure it out." Brittany smiled.

"God, it's been so long since I heard that.." Kurt chuckled as he poured Santana a glass of water.

She thanked him and laughed lightly. "I can't believe how much your kids have grown!"

"I know..It's crazy.." Kurt said, his hands on his hips as he looked over at his husband lovingly.

"I see you've got a little grey goin' on there too.." Santana teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Well don't feel alone because I see some salt and pepper in that stubble Blaine.." Santana chuckled, giving a sly smile.

"I don't mind," Blaine smiled.

"Because you look good.." Kurt mumbled into his glass.

"We've been over this right before they got here," Blaine grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's okay Kurt. I think your grey hair makes you look pretty." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Britt.."

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt softly. "Even when all of your hair is grey you'll be the sexiest man alive.."

Kurt smiled. "Really?"

"Definitely.." Blaine said, placing another chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

"You two are still sickingly sweet," Santana laughed.

"Always.." Blaine smiled.

"Daddies!" Ilyana squealed, running out in her princess dress.

"Oh my god! Look at you!" Kurt grinned, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "So beautiful!"

She giggled, burying her face in Kurt's neck.

"Tell Aunty Tana thank you," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you.." She grinned, looking over at Santana.

"You're welcome sweetie. Want me to do your hair?" Santana asked.

"Yes!" She smiled, reaching out for her. Santana took her and set her in the table. She grabbed her curling iron and started doing her hair in loose ringlets.

Blaine leaned over in Brittany's ear. "She's gonna be a great mom."

"She's scared. But she's so good with them."

Blaine nodded, smiling wide. Elliot came out of the room, smiling at the sight of his sister. Elliot had grown up to be a bit more quiet and reserved, which was normal for an eleven-year-old boy that was coming into his body. He was gaining Kurt's physique, tall, and slim, but Blaine could already tell he would have a bit of muscle as he got older.

"How far along is she?" Kurt asked.

"Almost three months.." Brittany smiled as Elliot climbed up to sit on the counter next to his sister. Santana finished her hair and got the little makeup set that came in the princess pack. "Makeup!" She grinned, kicking her little plastic-heel clad feet.

"Yes, makeup," Santana smiled. "But remember, makeup can be fun. But a beautiful girl like you, doesn't need it."

Ilyana nodded. "My daddies said that I'm pretty on the inside and outside, so I don't have to wear makeup." She grinned.

"They're right. You are gorgeous!"

lyana blushed, giggling lightly. Elliot hopped off of the counter, walking over to his parents. "Hey Dads? Can I go walk down to the park?"

"Sure bud." Kurt smiled. He had gotten into the habit of using Burt's name for him for his son. "Are you meeting friends?"

Elliot nodded and Blaine looked at the clock, "I don't know Kurt..It's getting kind of late.." he said. The sun was just starting to go down and Blaine didn't know how comfortable he was at the thought of his son walking through the city at night.

"Dad please?" Elliot asked. "I'll be careful!"

"Why don't you wait a little while and your dad or I will take you?" Blaine bargained.

Elliot huffed. "My friends parents let them go alone!"

"Well, we want to make sure you're safe," Blaine said softly.

"I will be safe, it's only three blocks away. I'm not a baby, Dad.." Elliot groaned.

"What if one of your friends met you here?" Kurt asked.

"They're already there, they don't have phones.." Elliot sighed, already exasperated with the conversation.

"Keep the attitude and you won't go at all."

"I'm not having an attitude! You're the one not letting me go.." Elliot said in an accusing tone.

"Elliot, don't start." Blaine sighed.

"Then just let me go!"

"Don't talk to your father that way." Kurt said in his fatherly tone. "Go to your room."

Elliot crossed his arms and kept his feet planted on the tile.

"Elliot. Now."

"Or what?"

Kurt was fuming and Blaine could tell as Santana and Brittany decided to take Ilyana into the living room.

"Elliot, please listen to your father." Blaine said softly.

"Elliot I've had it up to here with this attitude you've had lately." Kurt said seriously.

"What attitude?!" Elliot practically yelled.

"Elliot Hummel!" Kurt yelled.

"What?!"

Kurt growled. "No park for the rest of the week, and no video games until you can learn how to act!" Kurt said. "Now go to your room!"

"Dad!" Elliot whined.

"Now!"

Elliot groaned, stomping to his room and slamming the door. Kurt sighed deeply, pressing the heels of his palms over his eyes as he calmed himself down.

"Its okay baby.." Blaine tried to soothe.

"I'm sorry..I overreacted didn't I?.." Kurt breathed out.

"No. He needs to learn to listen and behave to get what he wants."

"I just know I'm more harsh than you.." Kurt said softly. "I wish I wasn't."

"I let him push me over. I need to be more strict."

Kurt sighed. "Well we both have something to work on.."

"And we'll do it together." Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled. "Well do you think I should go apologize?"

"I think you did what any parent would've done."

Kurt nodded. "Come on. Let's go see what the girls are up to.."

"Okay."

They walked into the living room and saw Ilyana putting the fake makeup on Brittany.

"Are you having fun, baby girl?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" She said, grinning at her fathers. Kurt chuckled as he saw Britt's face.

"Don't I look pretty Kurt?" She chuckled. She looked like a clown and Blaine held back a laugh.

"So beautiful!" Kurt laughed. Ilyana smiled, bouncing happily. Kurt and Blaine sat and watched their daughter. "Daddies! Can we have them stay forever?" Ilyana asked, climbing into Blaine's lap.

"They have their own house," Blaine said softly.

"But they can stay here too, right?"

"If they want to," Kurt smiled.

"Forever!" Ilyana said, throwing her hands up.

"No," Blaine chuckled.

Ilyana let her hands fall and sighed heavily. "Okay.."

"We'll visit," Santana smiled.

"Yay!" Ilyana said, bouncing happily. They played dress up for a while longer. A little while later, Elliot poked his head out of his door. "Dad?..."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Can you come here?..Please.."

"Yeah," Kurt said, groaning as he got up. "I'm getting old."

"Shut up, you're as old as I am.." Santana chuckled. Kurt laughed as he went to Elliot's room.

Elliot looked up at his father as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry.."

"I don't mean to be so harsh. But I'm not trying to be mean. It was getting dark and you don't know about all the bad things that can happen," Kurt explained.

"But then why do all my other friends get to go?..." Elliot asked.

"Their parents probably don't think of it when they let your friends leave. I'm sorry if you think I'm too protective. But.. You're my baby boy. My first born. I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Elliot blushed. "I'm not a baby.."

"I know. But even when you're thirty, you'll be my baby. I just love you, Elliot." Kurt said, a little teary eyed.

"I love you too...Daddy.." Elliot said, giving a small smile.

Kurt pulled his son close and kissed his forehead. "So how about, if you're good, you can have two friends stay the night next weekend?"

"Okay.." Elliot smiled, excited with this. "I made a new friend.." He said softly, blushing a bit.

Kurt grinned, he knew that look. "Oh yeah? Who is this friend?"

"Just..Someone.." Elliot said, looking away.

"Tell me!" Kurt giggled.

"You'll see this weekend." Elliot smiled.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Their name is Alex.." Elliot said.

"Ugh! That can go either way!" Kurt chuckled. "Does Alex like you?"

"I think so.." The young boy said.

"Are you going to ask them out?"

"Dad!" Elliot blushed. "What happened to no dating until you're thirty?.."

"Oh yeah," Kurt laughed. "You'd just do it behind my back. And if you bring two people named Alex, I will be mad," he teased.

Elliot giggled. "I won't.."

Sadly, Santana and Brittany left later that night to go visit Santana's family. The weekend came quickly and Kurt was discussing the possibilities of who Alex could be with Blaine.

"Well did he say anything else? Any hint at all?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. I'm just freaking out! He's never expressed liking anyone to us other than Nicole and that was in kindergarten.." Kurt said.

"Well, he's growing up. I'm excited," Blaine smiled. "But can we talk about Britt before Alex gets here?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, sitting on a stool. "What do you think about that?.."

"I think it's awesome. But does it mean I should act as a father? And if so, what does that make you? Or if I did it, should I act more like an uncle?"

"I think it would be more of an uncle thing..Like Jess is to Elliot..If you donate to her that isn't your child Blaine..It's her and Santana's.." Kurt said softly.

"Well that's how I would see it. But I don't know what they're thinking," Blaine explained. "And I don't know how you feel.."

Kurt gave a little sigh biting his lip. "I don't know..It's your decision and I support whatever you do.."

"It's our decision," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt nodded slowly. "I guess just..I know it wouldn't technically be your child..But the thought of you having a baby with someone and someone other than us raising it..Makes me feel..I don't know how to describe it.."

"Baby, I want to know how you feel. Don't think you aren't part of it." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand.

"Well I'm not..It's your sperm..It's Britt's body..It's their baby.." Kurt said quietly.

"But you're my husband. Therefore it affects you as well."

Kurt nodded againo. "I guess I just..See it as your baby..Even though I know it's not."

"He or she might look at little like me. But like you said, they won't be mine." Blaine said softly. "If you're not comfortable, I understand."

"No, I'm fine.." Kurt sighed, standing and starting on dinner. "I think it'd be great if you did that for them.."

"Kurt.. I'm not even sure if I will. I just want you to think about it before I give them an answer."

Kurt nodded lightly, giving a small smile. "I will.."

"Okay.."

Kurt turned, kissing his husbands forehead. "If anything, I'd be more than happy to help..Extract the donation.." He winked.

"Ohmygod," Blaine chuckled. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss his husband languidly. Blaine pulled back as they heard a knock on the door. "That must be Alex!"

Elliot rushed past them and to the door, grinning wide as he opened it. "Jake!" He smiled, letting a blonde boy in.

Kurt groaned quietly. He was dying to know who Alex was. "Hey Jake."

"Hi Mr. Hummel..Mr. Hummel, the thin, surfer-esque boy smiled, nodding to Blaine and Kurt."

"When is your other friend coming?" Blaine asked.

"Alex isn't that far behind me.." Jake said, "I saw their moms car pulling up before I walked in.."

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled him back to the kitchen.

"God I'm so nervous for some reason.." Kurt whispered. "Elliot has his first crush..I just..Gah!"

Blaine chuckled. "Breathe baby. Don't embarrass him."

"Okay! Okay..I'm good.." Kurt said before there was another knock on the door, making Kurt gasp loudly.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered as Elliot rushed to the door again. "Keep calm."

Kurt nodded, poking his head out of the kitchen as Elliot opened the door. Kurt gave a small gasp as he saw Alex.

"Hey Elliot.." The taller boy said softly. He had short, wavy, thick, dark auburn hair and hazel eyes, much like Blaine's. He had a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and to Kurt's standards, was very adorable.

Kurt ducked back into the kitchen. "It'saboy!" He whispered, grinning.

Blaine bit back a grin. "Ohmygod.. Our baby.."

"Oh he's so cute, come look!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine over so they could peek around the wall.

"He's so cute!" Blaine whispered.

"Dads..We see you.." Elliot said as Alex chuckled lightly.

Blaine shoved Kurt playfully. "Hi Alex. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi Mr. Hummel. And Mr. Hummel." Alex said, giving a sweet smile as he hitched his bag up on his shoulder a bit. Jake came out, smiling and greeting Alex. "You guys wanna go play some video games?.." Jake asked.

"Yeah!" Elliot grinned before looking at Alex. "Come on. You can put your stuff in my room."

Alex nodded, nodding to the adults while the boys ran to the room. Ilyana was staying with Finn and Rachel this weekend, so Elliot had his room to himself.

"He's so adorable!" Kurt grinned.

"He is.." Blaine smiled, placing his hand over his heart. "Our baby is growing up.."

"Can you believe it?"

Blaine shook his head, getting a bit choked up at the idea.

"He's grown so much.." Kurt whispered.

"I know..Eleven years..It seems like just yesterday we were terrified in that delivery room.." Blaine said, just as quietly.

"Seeing you hold him.. I'll never forget how I felt.."

Blaine smiled, turning around and kissing his husband softly.

"I love you." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too.." Blaine said softly. He had given Kurt the idea to buy the things to make pizza at home and let the kids make their own. They got everything together on the counter. "I'll go get the kids."

The boys were playing a game on Elliot's Xbox when Blaine poked his head in, telling the boys what they were doing. Jake was the first to jump up, followed by the other two. They hurried to the kitchen and grinned as they began to make theirs. Elliot was a bit messy with the sauce, some getting on his hands and splashing up to his cheek. Alex bit his lip as he giggled. "What?" Elliot asked, looking over at his crush.

"You got a little.." Alex said, motioning to his nose. "Here." he reached out, wiping the pizza sauce off of Elliot's nose.

Elliot blushed deeply. "Th-Thanks.." He smiled.

"You're welcome." Alex smiled as he reached for the sautéed onions. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled knowingly. They finished and put the pizzas in the oven before going back to their game. The pizzas were delicious and after dinner, Kurt and Blaine decided to go to bed a little early, telling the boys not to stay up too late before retiring for the night.

Jake was the first to fall asleep around midnight so Elliot and Alex grabbed a couple of flashlights and laid on the floor of the living room, shining them at the walls and making shadow puppets. Alex looked over at Elliot. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course.." Elliot smiled.

"I know we're supposed to be like growing out of these things. But I.. I really like your room."

"You like The Little Mermaid?.." Elliot smiled.

Alex nodded. "She gave her voice to be with Eric. It was sweet."

"It was.." Elliot said softly, flicking his flashlight on and off.

Kurt quietly got out of bed to check on the kids. He panicked for a moment when he saw Elliot wasn't in bed. But he stopped before the two boys could see him.

"You know what's weird?.." Alex asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I kissed Sarah Washington the other day..She like has a crush on me.." Alex said, making a face.

"Oh." Elliot felt hos heart sank. "Why is that weird?"

"I didn't..I didn't like it." Alex said softly.

Elliot looked over at his crush. He couldn't believe what he had just heard as his heart beat rapidly. "Well, have you ever.. I don't know.. Thought about kissing a boy?"

"I guess..I mean..I've thought about it.." Alex said as they both sat up. "But..I don't know a boy that'd wanna kiss me.."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he silently told his son to go for it.

Elliot felt like his heart would leap out of his chest as he responded. "I-I would.."

"Really?.." Alex asked quietly. Elliot nodded, leaning in slightly. Alex licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned in a bit as well, their hazel eyes meeting just before their lips did. Elliot gasped as an unfamiliar shock flew through him. This was like nothing he had ever imagined. Alex took a deep breath in before they both relaxed, neither of them wanting to pull back from the simple kiss. It was so new and exciting for both of them. Alex reached up with a shaky hand and cupped Elliot's cheek as the shorter grabbed Alex's free one.

Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth as he ran back to his bedroom and jumped into bed. "Blaine!" he said in a loud whisper.

"What, wha? What is it?" Blaine asked groggily, sitting up quickly.

"I went to check on them. They kissed, Blaine! Our baby had his first kiss!"

"Oh my god." Blaine smiled. "He did?"

"Yes!"

Blaine grinned, getting up and quietly walking down the hall to spy.

"Did you like that?.." Elliot asked quietly.

"That was..wow.." Alex said in a whisper, keeping his fingers laced with Elliot's.

Elliot smiled, blushing. "It was for me too." He said sweetly. "I really like you, Alex.."

"I like you too, Elliot." Alex said softly. "I really want to kiss you again.."

"I really wanna kiss you too.." Elliot smiled, feeling bold and leaning in all the way, tilting his head a bit as their lips met.

Blaine gasped quietly. He was so happy for his son.

Alex couldn't contain his smile as their lips lingered on one another. Elliot smiled as well as he felt Alex's grin and pulled back, giggling lightly. "We should lay down before your dads see.."

"Okay..Jake's on Ilyana's bed so we can sleep on mine..U-Unless you don't wanna share a bed.." Elliot said quietly.

"Elliot, we just kissed. I'm not afraid of your cooties," Alex laughed.

Elliot gave a light chuckle. "Yeah..You're right.." He said, standing and keeping his hold on Alex's hand.

Blaine hurried to his room before they started to Elliot's room. They climbed into bed and Alex slowly wrapped an arm around Elliot. "Is that okay?"

Elliot smiled, blushing as he rested his forehead against Alex's chest. "Yeah..warm." He said softly.

Alex grinned. "Goodnight."

"Night.." Elliot smiled as they fell asleep, cuddled together.


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next couple of months Alex had began coming around more and more often. And by the time Elliot was thirteen Alex was pretty much always there during the summer. He was kind and polite, and loved playing with a now eight year old Ilyana. Elliot convinced Blaine to paint the room a solid color and with a teenager in the house came new challenges. Blaine was still getting up early everyday and making breakfast for his family. Elliot was starting to go through more and more food. Elliot's body had changed. He was still tall, but with the beginning of muscles. Alex had gotten even taller, but was still thin, but also eating just as much as Elliot. Blaine heard the boys getting out of bed and tried to hurry. He loved his son. But he was not always a morning person. Kurt grumbled, reaching out for his husband and whining as he didn't feel him there. "Blaaiinnee.."

"I'm cooking babe," Blaine called.

"Teach your son how to cook and come back to bed," Kurt called back.

"Almost done," Blaine said, rushing to finish.

Elliot and Alex walked out into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Morning Dad..Smells good.," Elliot said.

"Morning. Do you want to finish up? Your dad's getting grumpy," Blaine chuckled.

"I got it." Alex said, smiling as he walked over to the stove. Blaine thanked him before going to climb back into bed. Kurt wrapped himself around his husband, sighing happily.

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "Morning."

"I don't wanna go to work.." Kurt grumbled. These days Kurt had been hired to direct a musical on Broadway and today he had to go with the stage designers to choose props for the set.

"I know baby. But you'll regret not going."

"True..Kiss me.." Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned, leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt hummed happily, kissing his husband languidly before pulling away, kissing Blaine's forehead and going to get ready for work. Blaine got up and headed to fix himself a plate.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Elliot had Alex pressed against the counter in a slightly heated make out session. Blaine was lost for words momentarily before Elliot brought a leg up to wrap around Alex.  
>"Um,.Boys.."<p>

They broke apart quickly, clearing their throats. "S-Sorry.."

Blaine looked between them, eyeing his son carefully. "You two go sit in the living room." He said seriously before walking back to the room.

Kurt saw his husband's face. "What's wrong?"

"Elliot and Alex..They were..Um..I think it's time for the..The talk.." Blaine said seriously.

"Like the talk? No. They're so young."

"Kurt..He's thirteen..He's having those thoughts..I'm assuming..He and Alex.. they were like..Making out, and Elliot had a leg around him. I just think its time. I'm pretty positive." Blaine sighed.

Kurt's mouth dropped. "He did?"

"Yeah.." Blaine said.

"B-But he's my..my baby.."

"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine said softly, pulling his husband close.

"Why does he have to grow up?"

"Now we know how our parents felt baby.." Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed. "Let's go talk.."

Elliot was glancing over at Alex, looking nervous.

"Sorry.." Alex whispered as Kurt and Blaine walked out.

"Not your fault.." Elliot whispered back before looking up at his parents.

"Now we know this is awkward. But we need to talk about it," Blaine started.

"Dads please, no." Elliot pleaded.

"We know at your age, you get certain..urges.." Kurt added.

"Dad..Ohmygod.."

"We just want you to know it's normal. But you shouldn't move into it too fast.."

Elliot was blushing fiercely, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Mr. Hummel, we've only kissed."

"That looked like a little more than kissing Alex.." Blaine said seriously.

"I-It was the first t-time like that. I-I swear." Elliot said quickly.

"Elliot..Calm down okay?..It's okay.." Kurt said softly.

Elliot nodded, looking down.

"Listen.." Kurt said, sitting down across from Them. "At your age, you're going to be thinking about sex..And usually, you're going to want to act upon those thoughts..But you have to know that sex..It's special..You are physically and mentally giving yourself to someone.."

The boys nodded, wanting to run and hide in Elliot's room.

"I know this is weird..But hear me out.." Kurt said, making the feeling in the room a bit more serious as he spoke. "Sex is good. It's fun, feels great..But you need to know when you're ready..With a boy and a girl it's different than with two boys..Emotionally..It's easier to come by..And with two boys, it's two people who think its just sex..But you need to know it's doing something to you..To your self esteem..To your heart.." Kurt said softly.

"I understand dad.."

"No, you don't.." Kurt said seriously. "Because I thought I did. When your father and I got together we believed we were ready to go as soon as we started dating. We wanted it..But we waited.." Kurt said softly. "And if we hadn't, I believe we wouldn't have the relationship we have now..And I'm not saying that your first partner has to be your last. But let your first time be with someone you love..And let it be special.."

"Dad.. I'm thirteen. I'm not doing..that.." Elliot said seriously.

"I just want you to know.." Kurt said softly.

"Okay.."

"When the time comes..Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter..Because you matter, Elliot..Both of you.." Kurt said softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel." Alex said quietly.

"And if you ever have any questions, you can always come to us." Blaine added.

Elliot nodded.

"And maybe Alex should start sleeping on the couch." Kurt said seriously.

"What? Why?" Elliot asked quickly.

"Elliot..Blaine walked in on you two making out in the kitchen..You really think we're still going to let you two sleep in the same bed?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"But we were just kissing!" Elliot countered.

"Elliot.." Blaine said in a warning tone.

Elliot was about to say something back before Alex grabbed his hand. "It's okay Elliot.."

"Why are you okay with this?" Elliot asked.

"Because if your dads say we can't sleep in the same room we can't sleep in the same room. I still get to see you all day, and that's good enough for me.."

"I like him," Kurt chuckled lightly. Elliot chuckled, rolling his eyes as he squeezed Alex's hand.

"So are we good?" Elliot asked.

"Yes..But keep your door open.." Kurt said as the boys stood and walked back into the kitchen to eat. Ilyana came down the hall, her hair a mess and rubbing her eyes as she climbed into Blaine's lap.

"Good morning baby girl." Blaine smiled.

"Morning, Daddy.." She smiled, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah.." Ilyana, nodded. "Morning Daddy Kurt.." She said, smiling.

"Good morning," Kurt grinned. "I'll make you a plate."

"Okay daddy.." She said softly.

Kurt got up and fixed a plate for Ilyana and Blaine. "I have to go baby."

"Bye daddy." Ilyana said, hugging Kurt before he kissed Blaine.

"Bye dad!"

"Bye Mr. Hummel!" the boys called.

Kurt chuckled, saying bye before leaving.

Ilyana smiled as she walked to the kitchen and sat with her brother. "So..Are you guys boyfriends?.."

"We are," Alex said proudly.

Alex and Elliot sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ilyana teased at her brother.

"You're so annoying." Elliot sighed.

"No I'm not!" She protested loudly.

"Elliot." Blaine warned.

"Did you just hear her?" Elliot called.

"You use to do the same thing."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying!"

"Elliot. Stop and eat." Blaine said seriously.

"Whatever.." Elliot sighed as Ilyana stuck out her tongue at him.

"I saw that." Blaine warned his daughter. Ilyana gave a little giggle, giving Blaine the look that always made him melt. Blaine chuckled, shaking his head as they started eating.

Later Alex and Elliot were sitting in his room, playing video games, as usual, when alex spoke up.  
>"You know I think it's kinda cool your dads wanted to talk to us about that.." He said, looking over at Elliot.<p>

Elliot started to blush. "Really?"

"Well..Yeah..Not that I've been thinking about that..Not that I don't think of you that way! But I don't think we should-..This isn't coming out right.." Alex sighed.

"I can tell.."

"It's just..My parents wouldn't talk to me about that stuff.." Alex said softly.

"It was embarrassing.." Elliot groaned.

"It wasn't that bad..All that talk about finding someone special.." Alex smiled.

"Do you think I'm special..?"

"I know you're special.." Alex said, looking over at his boyfriend and pausing their game.

"Promise me you'll be my first?" Elliot asked quietly.

Alex nodded. "As long as you're mine.." he smiled. Elliot's blush grew as he leaned in to kiss Alex. Alex wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck, kissing him softly. Elliot sighed happily, smiling against his boyfriend's lips. Alex grinned. "I-I really liked how you kissed be this morning..Before your dad came in.."

"Really?" Elliot grinned.

"Yeah.." Alex smiled, biting his lip.

"We should go to a movie. Get away from dad."

"I have a little money.." Alex said softly.

"No. I want to pay." Elliot said before going to ask his father.

Blaine was watching Tv with Ilyana when Elliot came out, "Hey.." He smiled.

"Can I take Alex to a movie?" Elliot asked.

"Sure..You need a ride?.."

"Please."

Blaine smiled, getting everyone in the car and driving to the movie theatre. "Call me as soon as the movie is over." He said seriously.

"Can I come Elliot?" Ilyana asked.

"Next time, I promise." Elliot said softly.

"Okay.." She sighed as they got out.

"Remember..Call me." Blaine said again.

"I will!" Elliot said before they rushed up the the ticket line. Elliot bought a ticket to some random movie and they walked to the theatre, hand in hand. They found their seats and waited for the lights to go out. Elliot bit his lip as he looked to his boyfriend. Alex smiled nervously, leaning in a bit. Elliot leaned in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Alex sighed softly, slowly moving their lips together. Elliot wouldn't admit it, but he had been looking up videos of people kissing to get an idea of the next step. He breathed out a shaky breath before licking across Alex's bottom lip. Alex made a soft noise, slowly opening his mouth to Elliot. Elliot's heart started to race as he slipped his tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex leaned in more to Elliot, placing his hands on Elliot's neck. Elliot brought the armrest up and climbed into his boyfriend's lap. Alex gave a small moan as their tongues slid together, the sound making Elliot gasp. A shiver ran down Elliot's spine as he naturally rolled his body down. Alex breathed in sharply, his hand roaming down to Elliot's hips and squeezing lightly. Elliot gasped as he felt his pants become a little tighter in the front. He repositioned himself, hoping Alex wouldn't notice. Elliot's eyes opened wide as he felt something poking his thigh and looked down. He pulled back, the boys' panting mingling together. "Elliot.." Alex sighed, pressing their lips together again.

"You're such an amazing kisser.." Elliot whispered.

"So are you.." Alex smiled, biting his lip. Elliot bit his as well as he grabbed Alex's hand, setting it on the front of his jeans. Alex moaned shakily, squeezing the bulge lightly and watching how Elliot trembled. Elliot buried his head in the crook of Alex's neck. "T-That's good.. So good.."

Alex panted harshly, rubbing Elliot over his jeans. Elliot gasped, biting down on his boyfriend's neck. Alex gave half of a loud moan before biting down on his lip to stay quiet as he rolled his hips up. Elliot sucked the skin between his teeth. "A-Alex.. W-We have to..ah.. Have to stop.."

Alex nodded, pulling his hand back as he closed his eyes. "Y-Yeah.."

Elliot sighed, not wanting to stop.

"Maybe it's a good thing we talked to your dads after all.." The freckled boy chuckled.

"Yeah," Elliot giggled. Alex pressed a chaste kiss to Elliot's lips and smiled. Elliot climbed back into his seat. "That was so hot though."

Alex blushed, smiling. "It was.."

They leaned back, cuddling as they watched the movie. After the movie, the lights came on and Elliot gasped as he saw a bruise on Alex's neck. "What?" Alex asked.

"There's a..Hickey.." Elliot said.

Alex's eyes went wide as he headed to the bathroom. "Ohmygod.."

"It's not that bad.." Elliot lied.

"It's huge!"

"We'll hide it.."

"How?"

"Um..Turn the collar of your shirt up?.." Elliot suggested.

"Just..Try to keep it turned away.," Elliot said softly.

Alex sighed, examining it further.

"I..I kinda like it.." Alex said.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"It reminds me..Of what we did.." Alex said.

Elliot bit his lip. "Maybe we can get some concealer. My dad has some."

"Okay.." Alex said softly.

Elliot leaned in to kiss it lightly. As he pulled back, he notice the shape. It was a circle with a few spots clear of a bruise. "It almost looks like a peace sign."

"Really?.." Alex giggled.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty cool." Elliot smiled. Alex chuckled softly, kissing Elliot again. "Come on. I'll call my dad.."

Alex nodded, following Elliot out. He called his father and let him know he'd be in the arcade as he waited. "Do you think he'll notice?" Alex asked quietly.

"I hope not.."

They saw Blaine's car through the window and hurried out, Alex trying his best to keep his neck hidden.

"How was the movie?" Blaine asked.

"Good. Kinda boring, but it was alright." Elliot said.

"What did you see?"

"Some musical." Elliot shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "Alex, are you going home or back to our place?"

"Um..I should probably go home..My mom text me earlier and said she needed help cleaning." Alex said, looking out the window.

"Okay," Blaine nodded. As they drove to Alex's house, he looked in the rear view mirror and noticed Alex's neck. He sighed deeply, deciding not to say anything for now. They dropped Alex off and Elliot climbed into the front seat after giving his boyfriend a quick peck goodbye.

"Elliot.." Blaine said softly. "What happened to Alex's neck?.."

Elliot froze for a moment. "What?"

"Elliot..I saw the hickey.." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah.."

"I'm not mad, Elliot..Just..I don't know..Don't you think you're a little..young?"

"I don't know," Elliot admitted. "It's not like we couldn't stop."

"What did you do?.." Blaine asked.

"It was just kissing." Elliot shrugged as he blushed.

His father sighed softly. "Well just..Try to tone it down. Keep kissing to lips on lips." Blaine said.

"Dad!" Elliot groaned. "I don't.. I'm not ready for that."

"I didn't mean that, it's just Alex has a hickey and.. Just calm down okay?" Blaine sighed.

"Okay." Elliot sighed.

"You're growing up too fast.." Blaine sighed, placing a hand on his son's knee and smiling.

"I wish I was older." Elliot said.

"Why?.." Blaine asked, "Being an adult sucks.." He chuckled.

"I just feel like anything I do that shows I'm not a baby, you and dad freak out about it." Elliot said quietly.

"Well..Elliot..You are our baby.." Blaine said sweetly.

"I know.."

"Elliot..You're growing up. You're becoming a young man, and it's a little hard for your dad and I to accept that..But..I don't want you to think you have to do things like this to prove you aren't a baby to your father and I..I didn't have my first kiss until I was sixteen..And you had yours at eleven..And now..You're kissing Alex..That way and, for lack of a better word, exploring each other.." his father said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I want you to be able to feel like you can tell me when those things happen. Not in detail..But just..Tell me..How it made you feel, if you think you're ready for more..If you fall in love...I want you to be able to come to me."

"Can I tell you?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"You can always tell me anything, Elliot.." Blaine said softly.

"I really like him.."

"I can tell.." Blaine smiled. "How does he make you feel?.."

"Just.. So happy. But I'm not ready for more than what we do. We've even talked about it." Elliot said.

"What do you..do?.." Blaine asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable with this for his son's sake. "And what did you talk about?.."

"We just kiss. A lot. We uh.. We did just.. Feel.. over clothes. But we stopped and talked about waiting."

Blaine nodded. "I'm proud of you..I know how hard it can be to wait.."

"I'm just not ready." Elliot said confidently.

"I'm glad you know that." Blaine said sincerely. "And hopefully you won't be ready until you're forty."

"I don't know about that," Elliot laughed before looking at his father. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome Elliot.." Blaine smiled, running his hand over the pale boy's chestnut curls.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. But we just got so excited for a new story that we are writing. So happy to be updating so much right now. But I am sorry to say that this will be ending soon. We'll have a couple more chapters. But it will be ending soon. Thank you to everyone that has followed this story 3


	26. Chapter 26

(12 years later)  
>A twenty-two year old Elliot walked up the snow-covered steps to his parents' house with his fiancé, Damian. "Now, my dad, Kurt might be a bit intimidating, but just talk about old Broadway and fashion, and he'll love you.."<p>

"What if he doesn't like me..?" Damian said, chewing on his lip nervously.

"They'll love you.." Elliot said softly, leaning in to kiss the taller man. Damian was a couple of inches taller than Elliot with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. "Oh and I apologize in advance if my sister tries to get in your pants."

Damian's eyes went wide. "What?"

"She's..She's a really big flirt." Elliot said, chuckling softly. "Now relax."

"Ohmygod," Damian sighed. "I can do this. We can do this."

"We can.." Elliot said softly, knocking on the door.

Blaine answered the door and grinned. "Elliot! How are you? Come in, come in."

"Hey dad!" Elliot smiled, walking inside and hugging his father.

"And this must be Damian!" Blaine grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel.." Damian said, holding his hand out.

"Is that my brother?" Ilyana called as she walked out. Her jaw dropped as she saw the man shaking hands with her father. "Well, hello there. Who is this handsome devil?"

"My fiancé." Elliot said, wrapping an arm around Damian's waist.

Blaine sighed as he saw his daughter's skin tight outfit. "You're going to give Kurt a heart attack."

"Daddy, it's in fashion." She chuckled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. "Where is dad?"

"He's in the kitchen." Ilyana smiled, hugging Elliot.

Elliot took Damian's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Hey dad!"

Kurt looked up from his coffee and smiled wide. "Elliot! Oh god, come here." He said, standing, and hugging his son. He pulled back looking him up and down. "God, you're so skinny. Well of course, you live in Los Angeles where all they eat is tofu. I'm feeding you."

"Dad, I'm fine." Elliot giggled. "I want you to meet my fiance, Damian."

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you." Kurt smiled, pulling Damian into a hug.

Damian smiled as he hugged Kurt back. "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Dad, you're really coming on with that gray hair, huh?" Elliot chuckled.

"Elliot, baby, that's not very nice. Your dad's not old enough for grays yet." Damian said softly.

Kurt smiled wide. "You're right. Elliot you, should listen to this one, he knows what he's talking about."

"He's just being a suck up," Elliot laughed, linking arms with Damian. "But I love him."

Damian smiled, leaning down to kiss Elliot softly. "I love you too.."

Kurt bit back a smile. He was so happy for his son.

"So when is the wedding? Where? What are the colors? What's the theme?" Kurt asked, pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"Daaadd. We just got engaged."

"So, there's nothing wrong with planning." Kurt said, inviting them to sit at the table as he did the same.

"Well, I know I'd love to have a red, black and white wedding.." Damian said carefully.

"Why those colors? Maybe we could do a soft blue-" Kurt started until Elliot spoke up.

"Dad.." He said softly. "Our wedding." He chuckled.

"Sorry.." Kurt laughed. "You know I love planning.."

"I know.." Elliot smiled.

"So, Mr. Hummel, Elliot tells me you're into Broadway?"

"It's my career, sweetie." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh yeah.. Of course.. I just meant I like it too.."

"Really?.." Kurt smiled.

Damian nodded. "Evita, Wicked, Phantom.. I could go on and on all day."

Kurt gave a small clap. "I can tell we're gonna be friends.."

Elliot smiled as Damian looked more at ease.

Blaine walked into the kitchen. "So what sounds good?"

"What're you boys in the mood for?" Kurt asked.

"Oh anything..We've been eating nothing but takeout and delivery pizza for the past month and a half." Elliot said.

"What if we grill baby?" Kurt asked his husband. "I can go down to that butcher shop and pick up steaks and chicken."

"It's snowing." Ilyana said, sitting next to Kurt.

"And? We can open the balcony door and do it there."

"True.." She said, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ilyana. What in the name of..What the hell are you wearing?"

"They're called clothes, daddy."

"That is a sock..Go put on some real clothes, Ilyana." Kurt said seriously.

"Daddy," The twenty year old whined.

"Ilyana.." Kurt said in a warning voice. "You can dress like that when you go out, but not when we're with family.."

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes as she got up to go change.

"Attitude." Blaine warned.

"Quit being a brat Lana, you're twenty!" Elliot called.

Ilyana's mouth dropped as she pointed to Elliot. "And he's supposed to be older than me?!"

"I am. I act more mature anyway." Elliot smirked.

"Oh whatever." Ilyana groaned as she went to her room.

Damian laughed. "You guys are cute."

"She's so annoying." Elliot chuckled. "But she's my baby sister."

"I need to take her shopping for some turtlenecks." Kurt sighed, looking at his husband.

"She won't wear them." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt.

"I know.." Kurt sighed deeply before turning to kiss his husband softly.

Blaine smiled as they pulled back. "Elliot, you're her brother. Why don't you try getting her to understand?"

"Because she won't listen to me." Elliot chuckled.

"I don't know what to do with that girl." Kurt sighed.

"She's not a bad kid.." Blaine said.

"No. I just don't want some sleazy guy coming around her."

"Too late for that." Elliot mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked quickly.

"You guys don't know about Steven?.." Elliot asked.

"No," Blaine said as his eyebrows knitted together. "Who's Steven?"

"Oh.." Elliot said. Maybe Ilyana didn't want them to know. "He's just a guy..She's talking to."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Kurt asked his son. "If you don't tell me, I will go ask her."

"He's just..Kind of..Terrible."

"How so?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with concern.

"He's kind of possessive..I don't know.." Elliot sighed.

Ilyana came back out in tight jeans and a tee shirt. "Better?" She asked.

"Who's Steven?.." Kurt asked, looking over at his daughter.

Ilyana froze. "W-What?"

"Who is Steven?"

"Oh, Steven.. He's just a friend, daddy."

"That's not what Elliot told us." Blaine said and Elliot sighed, looking up at her apologetically.

"I can't believe you told them! I came to you and trusted you! Ugh. I'm going out." Ilyana groaned, grabbing her jacket and leaving before her parents could say anything.

Elliot sighed. "Damian..I'll be back, okay?.."

Damian nodded, kissing his fiance's cheek before he left. Elliot saw Ilyana driving off and hopped in his car, following her.

She called Steven to see where he was and headed off to an old abandoned apartment complex where they usually hung out at.

Elliot pulled in a few minutes after Ilyana.

She ran inside and smiled as he saw Steven sitting on a tore up couch. "Hey.."

"Hey sexy.." Steven smiled.

Ilyana bit her lip and went to sit with him. "I had to get away for a bit."

"Well I'm glad you came here.."

"Me too.."

Elliot climbed the stairs and walked to the door, sighing deeply.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ilyana asked Steven.

"Hm..Probably you.." Steven grinned, running his hands up and down Ilyana's sides. She changed into a green halter top that only went town to a few inches above her belly button. Ilyana bit back a fake smile as she scooted closer to him. There was a knock on the door and Steven told Ilyana to go get it. She hurried up and opened it. Her mouth dropped when she saw her brother. "What are you doing here?!" Ilyana whispered harshly.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot said seriously.

"Well, obviously, I can't trust you anymore. I didn't want to be home."

"I let one thing slip and you go running back to this piece of shit? And what the fuck are you wearing?" Elliot said.

"He's not shit! He's changed.. All that stuff I told you.. It's over." Ilyana lied to her brother, hoping he would believe her.

"Well then bring him over. I wanna talk to him."

"Elliot.."

"What? I'm not the one running around with low-lifes, dressed like a slut!" Elliot said, raising his voice.

Tears immediately filled Ilyana's eyes. She stepped back in shock. "Fuck you, Elliot!"

Elliot immediately realized what he said and gasped. "Lana, no..I didn't mean it.."

She shook her head and turned, walking back to Steven.

Elliot followed after her.  
>"What the fuck? Who are you? Stay away from my girl!" Steven growled, standing.<p>

Elliot ignored him. "Lana, please.. Just let me take you home.."

Steven stepped up to Elliot, shoving him. "She's not going anywhere!"

"You don't want to start this." Elliot growled, pushing Steven.

"Stop!" Ilyana protested.

Steven glowered at Elliot, stepping forward and raising his fist.

Ilyana grabbed Steven's arm, pulling him away. "I said stop!"

Without thinking, Steven turned around and smacked Ilyana in the face, creating a loud slap that rang through the room. Elliot felt his blood boil as his sister fell to the ground and the sound of Steven yelling at her was muffled in his ears. He grabbed Steven by the collar of his shirt and slung him against a wall with a crash. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He growled before Steven lunged back at him and they began throwing blows.

Ilyana scurried to her purse and pulled out her phone, dialing Blaine's number. "Daddy! Please! I need you!" She got out through her tears before telling him where she was.

"We're on our way." Blaine said quickly before getting everyone in the car and heading that way.

Ilyana yelled to her brother, trying to get them to stop. Elliot finally pushed Steven off of him, grunting. "You don't lay a hand on my sister!"

"That's not the only thing I've put on her." Steven said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Elliot growled, stepping forward again, but Ilyana jumped in front of him. "Elliot..Please don't.."

"Lana, get out of my way." Elliot said seriously, bringing his hand up to wipe away the blood on his lip.

She put her hands on his chest. "Please.."

Elliot looked over her shoulder. "If you come near her again, you're dead! Come on, Lana. I'm taking you home."

"Elliot.." Ilyana said, not moving.

"You're fucking kidding me! Lana, we're leaving!"

"He's my boyfriend.."

"He's a dickhead that just hit you!" Elliot yelled. He couldn't believe his sister.

Blaine came inside and Ilyana sighed with relief. "What's going on?" he asked, out of breath.

"He fucking hit her!" Elliot growled.

"He did what?" Blaine asked, examining his daughter's face. He grabbed her arm and started towards the door. "We're leaving."

"Daddy, stop!"

"Now!" Blaine yelled at his daughter with more force than she had ever heard. She nodded, looking down, unable to face him. Blaine lead her and Elliot outside. Ilyana got in the car with her father.  
>"What the hell were you thinking in there?!"<p>

"I-I don't know.."

"Has this happened before?" Blaine asked, trying to calm down. "Don't lie to me."

"Once.." Ilyana whispered.

"Why didn't you come to us, Lana?"

"He said he wouldn't do it again.." Ilyana said.

"Ilyana, I'm sorry. But I have to ask you. Has he ever..made you do anything?" Blaine asked seriously.

"What do you mean?.."

"Did he ever make you do things..with him?"

"Oh..Well.."Ilyana said slowly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Was it something you wanted or no?"

Ilyana teared up as she shook her head.

Blaine gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. "More than once?"

She nodded again. "D-Dad..Please calm down..I'll never go back to him..Just please.."

"You will never see that boy again." Blaine said, fighting back tears. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Blaine's shoulders and resting her face on his chest. "I-I'm so sorry.."

"You didn't do anything wrong, baby girl. You did the right thing by calling me.. I'm so sorry, Lana.. If I would've known.."

"I hid it..Just..I'm so sorry.."

Blaine just shook his head. "It's not you're fault.. You know that, right?"

She nodded again. "I just..there were times when he would tell me how much he cared about me..It seemed like he really did."

Blaine wrapped an arm around his daughter. "You won't have to worry about him anymore."

"I shouldn't have hid him from you.."

"It's over now, Lana." Blaine tried to soothe. She nodded, sighing as she saw Elliot pacing through the parking lot, trying to cool down.

They headed back to the house and Blaine went straight to his bedroom, finally letting his tears out. Kurt walked in and sat next to his husband. "What happened?..."

"Kurt.. I-I.. That.. Steven guy.. He hits Lana.." Blaine got out. "But.. T-That's not all.."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What do you mean that's not all?.."

"He made her.."

Kurt stood, starting towards the door. "I will go over there and kick his ass myself!"

"No.. We'll go to the police in the morning. Elliot already fought him."

Kurt gasped turning around. "Is he okay?.."

"I haven't seen him yet. He's driving to calm down."

Kurt bit his knuckle as tears filled his eyes. "Our baby.."

"If she hadn't been there.." Blaine whispered angrily.

"Calm down, baby.." Kurt tried to soothe.

"He hurt her, Kurt.."

"I know.." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'm going to make sure that bastard is put in jail.."

Kurt sighed, looking down as the tears fell again.

Damian sat in the living room with Ilyana, holding her hand. "You didn't deserve any of that.."

"I don't know about that." Ilyana whispered.

"No one deserves to be treated that way.." Damian said sweetly.

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have everything going for them. Maybe Elliot is right. I'm just a slut that hangs out with losers."

"He didn't mean that..And you're not a slut. You're a beautiful young woman that just needs a confidence boost."

"It's kind of hard when you have a brother that's practically perfect." Ilyana sighed. "I'll never be as good as him."

"I love Elliot..But he's far from perfect.." Damian chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, looking up at her future brother-in-law. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful. I love my family more than anything. But.. Elliot is a part of both of them. He shares their interests. I was given up. My parents didn't want me. I'm just an adopted..abused..nothing.."

Damian frowned. "Ilyana...Your parents are in that next room..They raised you and love more than anything on this earth.."

"I love them too.. But I won't ever be anything close to Elliot. He moved to LA. He teaches music. He's the golden one. I'm still here.. Not knowing what I want.."

"There's nothing wrong with that.."

Ilyana looked up with tears in her eyes. "They'll never look at me the same.."

"Thats not true."

"How do you know..?"

"Because I'm adopted too.." Damian said softly. "My mom couldn't carry a child after some complications she had during my brother's birth, so I was their back up plan.."

"So, you were like.. her miricle.." Ilyana said, calming down a bit.

Damian nodded. "And so were you, to Your dads."

"I just feel so..disgusting.."

"Don't. I can tell you're a sweet girl Ilyana..You're not disgusting..or at fault.." Damian said sincerely.

Ilyana gave a small smile. "Thanks, Damian."

"You're welcome.." He said, smiling back.

Elliot walked inside, running a hand through his curls and sighing deeply. "Are you okay?.." He asked, walking towards his sister.

"Yeah.." She said quietly. "Are you..?"

"Yeah.." He said, sitting next to her and pulling her close. "I-I was just so scared..And mad..I never should've said that..And..I'm so, so sorry.."

"It's fine.."

"No, it's not..I just..I love you Ilyana.." Elliot said. quietly, sniffing as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too, Elliot," She said softly, cuddling up to him.

Elliot stroked Ilyana's hair softly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you.."

"Thank you, Elliot."

He kissed her forehead and Damian smiled, grabbing Elliot's free hand.

Blaine came out a few minutes later. "Lana.. Can we talk to you?"

Ilyana looked up and nodded, standing and walking into the room with her parents. Kurt motioned for her to sit between he and Blaine. "We're going to need his name, address, everything. We're taking care of him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Dads..I really don't wanna press charges.."

"I'm sorry. But if we don't, he could do it to another girl." Blaine said seriously.

She looked down. "You're right.."

"We won't let it get out. We just want you safe," Kurt explained.

She nodded again. "I'm sorry.."

"Why, sweetie?"

"Just causing all of this..Especially on the day Damian came to visit."

"Lana, baby, this isn't your fault. If it wasn't for Damian and Elliot coming, it would still be happening."

She nodded. "Look..Can we just forget about this for the rest of the day and have a good time with Damian?.."

"Of course," Kurt said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Daddy.."

Blaine smiled, hugging her close. "You hungry?"

"Starving.." She sighed.

They went back out to the living room and sat down. "I know you two have had take out a lot. But is pizza okay for tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, that's just fine, dad." Elliot said.

"Veggie, please," Ilyana asked.

They all had dinner, Damian learning more about Blaine and Kurt and them learning more about him as well. That night, Elliot smiled at his parents. "So, I'm assuming you won't make Damian sleep on the couch?"

"You're engaged," Blaine chuckled.

"But we don't want to hear anything." Kurt said seriously.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "From what Dad told me you and him used to be pretty bad for grandma.." He said to Kurt.

Kurt's mouth dropped. "Well, she had her moments too!"

"I'm just sayin'.." Elliot chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to hear it," Ilyana laughed.

"Oh please.." Elliot smiled. "Damian's not that loud anyway.."

"Ohmygod.." Damian groaned. "There will be none of that in your parent's home."

"Seriously?" Elliot asked, looking over at his fiancé.

"It's your parent's house, Elliot.." Damian said. "That's weird.."

"It's my old house..I've had sex here before." Elliot said before he caught himself, blushing.

"With who?" Kurt asked with his hands on his hips.

"Um..Alex..And..That one guy in high school you and Dad didn't like..The one with the motorcycle.." Elliot admitted.

Kurt just shook his head. "Come on Blaine. Before we find anything else out."

"No, wait..I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay?.." Elliot said quietly.

"I'm not mad," Kurt chuckled.

"Not even about Dane?" Elliot asked. "I know you guys hated him..Which is partly why I liked him so much.."

"I liked Dane." Ilyana smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "We didn't like him. But you ended up with someone much better."

Elliot smiled at Damian, "I love you.."

"You're still not getting any," Damian grinned.

Elliot sighed. "We'll see about that.." He said under his breath.

"Goodnight kids," Blaine said before following Kurt to the room.

Elliot walked with Damian to his old room and smiled, pulling him close.

"I love your family.." Damian smiled.

"They love you.." Elliot said softly.

Damian leaned in to kiss his fiance. "I love you so much, Elliot."

"I love you too, Damian.." Elliot smiled, kissing him again.

"Is your lip okay?"

"It's fine. It'll heal before you know it.."

"I like your room," Damian grinned, looking around.

"Really?..It used to be Disney.." Elliot said.

"I think that's adorable."

"I was in love with The Little Mermaid."

"That was my favorite. Along with Lion King."

Elliot grinned. "You're so perfect.."

"So are you," Damian said softly as he started to change. Elliot smiled slyly. Pulling his shirt off and holding Damian from behind. Damian let his head fall back on Elliot's shoulder. "So you're serious about not doing anything in my parents' house?.." Elliot asked.

"I don't know.. It is a little weird with them in the room next to us.."

Elliot pouted, running his hands up and down Damian's sides. "It's not going to work, baby," Damian giggled.

"You sure?.." Elliot giggled, nipping at his neck and tracing his hands to Damian's hips.

Damian gave a small gasp. "Elliot.."

"Mmmhm.." Elliot grinned, pressing down lightly on his hip bones. Damian bit his lip, pressing back against his fiancé.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.."

"It's not my fault that you're so hot.." Damian whispered. Elliot smiled, laying them down on the bed and climbing on top of his fiancé. Damian looked up at his fiance with excited eyes. Elliot leaned down, kissing Damian's neck softly before biting down. The taller inhaled sharply, tilting his head back.  
>"So sexy.." Elliot whispered, kissing down his chest. Damian brought his hands up, running them through Elliot's hair.<p>

"I love you.."

"I love you too..So much."

Elliot moaned, rolling his hips down.

"Baby.." Damian gasped.

"What do you want?"

"I want to feel you.."

"Want me to fuck you?.."

"Ohh.. Yes.."

Elliot smiled, grabbing Damian's ass and squeezing lightly.

Damian arched his back up. "Please.."

"Please what, baby?..." Elliot whispered.

"I want you, Elliot.."

Elliot undressed and grabbed the lube, spreading Damian's legs. Damian gasped as his fiance pressed inside of him. Elliot panted softly, resting his forehead against Damian's temple.  
>"Elliot.." Damian breathed out.<p>

"So fucking perfect.." Elliot whispered, beginning to rock his hips.

Damian's mouth fell open in a silent moan as his eyes screwed shut. He was pretty quiet and tame in bed. But there was something about Elliot cursing and talking dirty that really got him going. Elliot moaned softly in his ear. "You like when I fuck you, baby?.." he smiled, nibbling at the lobe.

Chills ran through the taller's body as he wrapped his legs around Elliot. "Yes.. Oh god.."

Elliot rolled his hips faster, gripping the sheets. Damian tilted his head back as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him. Elliot let out low grunts in his lover's ear as he tilted his hips, searching for that perfect spot. He found it and Damian let out a quiet whine, tightening his legs around Elliot.  
>"Damian.." Elliot moaned before sucking harshly on his neck.<p>

Damian bit his lip as his muscles started contracting around his fiance.

"Holy shit.." Elliot moaned. Damian threw his head back and arched his back as far as he could as his orgasm hit him, eliciting small whimpers from his lips. Elliot gave a small cry as he came with Damian. "Fuck.." He panted.

Damian leaned up, kissing his fiance deeply. "I..love you.."

"I love you too.." Elliot said, pressing his lips to Damian's again. "God..I love those little fucking whimpers.."

Damian gasped, giving Elliot another one. Elliot kissed Damian deeply, pulling him close. "You have no idea what that does to me." Damian whispered between kisses.

"What what does to you, baby?.." Elliot smiled.

"When you talk dirty.. A-and cuss.."

"You like that?..So fucking hot.."

"Ohh.. Y-Yeah.."

Elliot bit his lip. "One of these days, I'm gonna make you scream so loud.."

Damian's breathing sped up again. "Elliot.."

"Yeah, baby?..."

"You're making me want more.."

Elliot chuckled. "Me too.." he said before slowly pulling out. Damian gasped before curling up to Elliot.

"I love you.." Elliot smiled.

"I love you too."

Elliot sighed softly, smiling. "Goodnight, baby.."

"Mmm, goodnight, gorgeous."

Elliot kissed Damian's forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came and Elliot took Damian on a tour of the city and his favorite places. Blaine and Kurt got ready and took Ilyana downtown to the closest police station and got the paperwork ready to get a restraining order on Steven and filed a report on him. After that they all got home and saw Elliot and Damian setting up the Christmas tree.

"How'd it go..?" Elliot asked.

"Good." Ilyana sighed. "The tree looks nice.." She said, kissing her brother's cheek.

"Thanks. Wanna help?" He asked softly.

"Sure.." Ilyana smiled, reaching into the box. "Oh Elliot..Look..It's the construction paper gingerbread men we made when I was in kindergarten.."

Elliot couldn't hold back his grin. "I remember that."

"You guys still have these?.." She smiled, turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine smiled.

"We have everything you two have made." Kurt added.

"Really?" Elliot grinned.

Their dads nodded and sat on the couch, watching the younger ones decorate. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, smiling. "This is so perfect.."

"It is.. I miss them both being here." Blaine said quietly.

"So do I..It's good to have them together.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine curled up to his husband. "You think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so..Soon she won't have to worry about him anymore." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

"You have no idea what I'd give to be alone with him.." Blaine whispered.

"I know baby..Just relax.."

Blaine nodded, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, baby."

Kurt smiled, humming softly to himself.

Ilyana turned to her dads and grinned. "Daddies.. Are you going to make those raspberry mojitos?"

"I dunno..Are you and Elliot gonna sing us a song like you used to?" Kurt smiled.

"If we do, will you make them?" She asked, giggling.

"Maybe." Blaine grinned.

"Dads, don't make me do this." Elliot sighed.

"I want to watch," Damian smiled.

Elliot groaned and Ilyana chuckled. "Or I can just show you how it's done.."

The men all sat down around the living room and Ilyana smiled before starting to sing one of her favorite songs.  
>"There's a song that's inside of my soul<br>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
>I'm awake in the infinite cold<br>But you sing to me over and over and over again..

So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands<br>and pray to be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing<br>and laughing again  
>When it feels like my dreams are so far<br>Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at their daughter, cuddling closer. A tear ran down Ilyana's cheek as she finished the song.  
>"So I lay my head back down<br>And I lift my hands and pray  
>To be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope<p>

I give you my destiny  
>I'm giving you all of me<br>I want your symphony  
>Singing in all that I am<br>At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
>And I lift my hands and pray<br>To be only yours  
>I pray to be only yours<br>I pray to be only yours  
>I know now you're my only hope.."<p>

Her family all clapped, grinning. "That was beautiful.." Damian smiled.

"Thank you.." She said, a bit bashfully.

Kurt smiled wide. "That was perfect sweetie."

"Thanks, daddy," Ilyana smiled, sitting down across from them.

"Showoff." Elliot chuckled.

"You're just jealous." She laughed.

"Of what?"

"My talent."

"Oh please.." He giggled. "I have just as much."

"Is that why you're scared?" Ilyana challenged. Elliot raised an eyebrow at the challenge and smiled.

Damian chuckled. "Are sing-offs normal here?"

"We usually just burst into song spontaneously.." Kurt chuckled as Elliot sat at the piano and began to play. He turned to his fiance and grinned. "Come on. You're singing with me."

Damian went pale. "O-Oh..Elliot, I don't sing.."

"All you have to do is have fun." Elliot said softly. "Come on."

He sighed, nodding as he sat next to his fiancé. Elliot grinned as he played the familiar tune and they started the duet.  
>"I really can't stay<br>But, baby, it's cold outside  
>I've got to go away<br>But, baby, it's cold outside  
>This evening has been<br>Been hoping that you'd drop in  
>So very nice<br>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
>My mother will start to worry<br>Beautiful, what's your hurry?  
>My father will be pacing the floor<br>Listen to the fire place roar  
>So really I'd better scurry<br>Beautiful, please don't hurry  
>But maybe just half a drink more<br>Put some records on while I pour.."

Elliot grinned, Damian actually did have a really nice voice..

"The neighbors might think  
>Baby, it's bad out there<br>Say what's in this drink?  
>No cabs to be had out there<br>I wish I knew how  
>Your eyes are like starlight now<br>To break the spell  
>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<br>I ought to say no no no, sir  
>Mind if I move in closer?<br>At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>What's the sense in hurting my pride?<br>I really can't stay  
>Baby, don't hold out<br>Oh, but it's cold outside."

Their family applauded them and Damian blushed, looking down.

"In school to be a doctor, a very nice voice, very handsome.. Damn, Elliot, you've done well." Ilyana chuckled. "You still didn't beat me."

"That's a matter of opinion!" Elliot laughed.

"Dads?" Ilyana asked, crossing her arms.

"You were both amazing.." Blaine smiled.

"Have you ever thought of doing something with your singing?" Damian asked Ilyana.

"Oh, no..I've never really thought about it."

"Well, you have an amazing voice."

"Thank you.." Ilyana smiled.

Damian nodded, "You're welcome."

Elliot smiled. "So what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Chrissy wants me to go ice skating with her if you wanna come." Ilyana said.

"That sounds fun." Damian smiled.

"Didn't you used to mess around with Chrissy?" Elliot chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ilyana said quickly.

"I don't wanna know.." Blaine sighed.

"She's just my friend. I'm not gay, dad. We just.. make out sometimes."

"Ohdeargod.." Kurt said, rubbing his temples as Blaine chuckled.

"What?" Ilyana asked, trying not to laugh. Kurt just shook his head and Blaine laughed along with Elliot. "So, are you in or not?" Ilyana asked, smiling.

"Sure, Lana.." Elliot smiled.

They all got ready and headed out. It was a beautiful afternoon. They met up with Ilyana's friend and had a great time skating and hanging out. They went out to go get a couple of drinks before going back to Kurt and Blaine's. Kurt was on the couch, sitting on his husband's lap, kissing him softly. Blaine rested his hands on his husband's hips. "You're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen.."

Kurt smiled. "You know, I was right..You look better with gray hair than I do.."

"What're you talking about? You don't have any," Blaine smiled, trying to be sweet. Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss his husband deeply. Blaine gave a low moan, wrapping his arms around his husband. Kurt hummed, opening his mouth to Blaine as he rocked his hips down.  
>"Kurt.." Blaine growled, thrusting his hips up.<p>

Kurt gasped at the noise. "Oh Blaine..Your voice.."

Blaine grinned, keeping his voice low. "You like that?"

"Ungh..Yes.." Kurt smiled, licking across Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine turned them, laying down and pulling Kurt in for another kiss. Kurt gave a soft moan. "Fuck, you're so hot.."

"So sexy.." Blaine growled. Kurt pulled on Blaine's curls, panting softly against his lips. Blaine gasped, thrusting up again. "D-Do you think the kids will be back soon?.." Kurt asked, whining softly as he rolled his body.

"I hope not." Blaine whispered. Kurt moaned, biting Blaine's neck and sucking hard. Blaine let his eyes slip closed as he let out a loud moan. "I want you.."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and flipped them over. He ground his hips down onto his lover as he kissed down his neck. "Blaine.." Kurt panted.

Blaine lifted up, quickly removing his shirt before doing the same to Kurt. Kurt reached down unzipping Blaine's jeans and pulling his own down. Blaine tossed his aside and positioned himself between Kurt's thighs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, gasping harshly. The shorter pressed in all the way before starting to thrust quickly. Kurt gave a loud moan, throwing his head back. "Blaine!"

"Fuck baby.. Yes.. Let me hear you." Blaine panted. Kurt pulled Blaine's hair, rolling his hips in time with Blaine's. Blaine growled deep in his throat, leaning down and kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt ran his hands down to Blaine's back before clawing down the firm muscle.  
>"Holyshit!" Blaine moaned loudly.<p>

"Fuck me!" Kurt gasped. Blaine gripped the cushion on either side of Kurt, slamming down into his lover. Kurt spread his legs open, bending them at the knee as he moaned loudly, getting out his husband's name between breaths. "So fucking good.." Blaine gasped.

"Blaine! Fuck..Ungh..Ah! Right there!" Kurt moaned.

"Fuck baby.. I'm so close.."

"S-So am I.."

Blaine gave a particularly rough thrust as he and his husband came together. They cried out in ecstasy as Damian walked through the front door. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!" Damian gasped as he closed the door again. Blaine groaned, trying to find a blanket to cover them. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he panted. "It never fails.."

"At least we got to finish," Blaine chuckled. Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss Blaine deeply. "We should get dressed.."

"We should.." Kurt chuckled. Blaine shook his head as he got up and grabbed his jeans. Kurt shot a sly smile over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom to clean up. Blaine straightened the couch and went to the front door. "Sorry about that.."

"Um..It's okay.." Damian said, chuckling nervously. Blaine nodded before walking to his room. Elliot walked upstairs with Ilyana and saw Damian's flushed expression.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"I um..Kind of..Walked in on your parents.."

"Oh, eww." Ilyana sighed.

"There's not an age limit Lana.." Elliot chuckled.

"Still."

"True. Damian..You wanna help me get started on dinner?.."

"Yeah, babe."

Ilyana smiled at them before walking back to her old room. She sighed as she laid down. Putting on a fake smile and pretending to be happy was so exhausting. She turned over and buried her face in her pillow, sighing as she felt tears creep into her eyes. Ilyana knew she was lucky that her situation was over. But now there was a chance of it getting out. She hated that her family knew. She knew she was loved dearly. But it made her feel like an outcast. Elliot was engaged and smart and went to college..What was she compared to him? She wasn't in school. No idea of what she wanted to be. She loved Elliot, and she knew how much she was loved in return, but it still hurt. She sat up, crying quietly as she hugged her pillow.

A few minutes later, Kurt came upstairs to check on his daughter. He heard her quiet sobs through the door and knocked softly. "Lana..?"

She gasped, turning and quickly wiping her tears. "I-I'll be out in a second, Daddy.."

Kurt slowly opened the door. "Can I come in?"

She looked down, wiping her eyes again and turning away. He walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm okay.." She said, pulling a fake smile. "I promise."

"You can talk to me. I'll keep it between us if you want."

"I just..I know how much you and Dad love me..But..I just have this bugging voice in the back of my head..Telling me how perfect Elliot is..And..He's a part of you..I'm not.."

"Oh, Lana," Kurt sighed. "Come here.. I know it might not sound the same out loud. But you don't have to be blood to be family. You'll never know how much you saved me."

"What do you mean?.." She asked quietly as Kurt hugged her.

"It's not something we talk about much. We had been planning on adopting a girl for a while. But hadn't put it in motion yet. Everything was perfect. Until I got a phone call that just..broke my heart. My dad had passed away. I was a mess. I barely remember most of it. But for a long time, I wasn't okay. Blaine was scared I wouldn't come out of my depression. Since that happened, we waited. And I'm glad we did. We waited and found you." Kurt explained with tears in his eyes. "I was better. But I wasn't the same. When I saw you though.. It was just like when I saw Elliot for the first time. I knew right then, that you were meant to be with us. And that I would do anything to keep you safe. Honestly, I feel like I failed because of what happened. But no matter what, you are my baby girl and you saved me, Ilyana.."

"You didn't fail at anything, Dad.." Ilyana said quietly as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything. Don't ever think you're not as important as Elliot. You are both our kids. We love you both so much."

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I just..Elliot's engaged and happy and has a good job..I just can't.." Ilyana sighed, wiping her eyes.

"He's also six years older than you," Kurt said softly. "You'll have that when you're ready."

She sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, baby girl. You don't have to figure everything out yet."

Ilyana nodded again. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lana."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This is about as along as three of our chapters. The next chapter will be the last. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for following us!

* * *

><p>The next few months flew by and soon the summer was upon them and the day of the wedding was rapidly approaching. Kurt insisted that the boys come stay with them the few days before the wedding.<br>"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked his son.

"Terrified..But excited. ." Elliot smiled.

"Why are you terrified?"

"What if I screw up my vows, or I trip, or it rains, or maybe something just terrible happens?" Elliot rambled.

"It's just jitters. You'll be the most handsome guy there." Blaine smiled.

"Second most handsome." Kurt chimed as he walked in with a teasing smile.

Elliot giggled. "When is Grandma, and everyone else flying up?" Elliot asked.

"Both grandmas will be here tomorrow. Everyone else is coming throughout the week."

"Dylan's coming right?" Elliot asked, smiling. The two had become best friends after Elliot spent a summer staying with Marissa and John when he was a teenager.

"Of course. He wouldn't turn down a chance to see you." Blaine smiled.

Elliot grinned. "Awesome..So Dad.." He turned to Kurt. "Have you finished my suit?"

Elliot decided to entrust Kurt with designing his suit, after his father had practically begged him.

"I'll be finished tonight," Kurt said proudly.

"No sequins right?"

"You made me promise. No sequins."

Elliot giggled, kissing Kurt's cheek as Damian walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawing.  
>"Morning.."<p>

"Morning beautiful," Elliot grinned.

"Oh no, I'm anything but right now.." Damian said, scratching at the dark stubble on his jaw.

"Well I think you're perfect.."

Damian smiled, leaning down to kiss his fiance softly.

"Such newly weds." Blaine chuckled.

"And not even married yet.." Kurt smiled. "Listen, boys. Blaine and I are going out to go get your wedding present. I left some of last night's leftovers in the fridge so you can have that for lunch." Kurt said, grabbing his keys and sunglasses.

"Thanks dad. How long will you be gone?"

"We'll be back about one." Blaine said.

"See you then." Elliot grinned.

Elliott's parents said goodbye before walking out, leaving the two young men alone.

"What're we doing today?" Damian asked.

"Well we don't have anything planned.." Elliot said as Damian poured a cup of coffee.

"I could so use a day to relax." Damian yawned again.

"Yeah?.." Elliot asked, smiling at his fiance. Damian nodded as he sat across from Elliot. "So would you be opposed to me fucking you until you scream my name?.."

"I-I.." Damian blushed furiously. "You know I'm not loud, baby."

"I know..I can change that.." Elliot said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Damian swallowed audibly. "You think so? Have you been holding back on me?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course not..But I haven't completely let go either.." Elliot said, looking up at Damian from under his lashes.

Damian bit his lip. "Well, now I'm curious, Hummel."

"Well if you'd finish that coffee, I'd show you.."

"I think I'll need it afterwards.."

Elliot chuckled, standing and walking off to the bedroom.

"Your sister is gone right?" Elliot asked ad he followed.

"Mhm.." Elliot said, turning and pulling Damian close by his waist.

Damian gasped. "I don't know where this is coming from but I like it.."

"Honestly? ..You just look really fucking sexy when you don't shave.." Elliot whispered against Damian's neck.

"I'll remember that," Damian said as a chill ran through him.

"Good.." Elliot said before kissing and sucking at the tan skin.

"Oh.." Damian sighed, pressing his hips to Elliot's.

"Anyone ever made you scream, baby?.." Elliot whispered, in his ear.

"N-No.."

"Fuck.." Elliot growled before pulling his shirt off and then Damian's.

"You're so sexy.." Damian whispered.

"So are you, baby.." Elliot smirked before throwing damian on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Oh!" Damian gasped, his eyes wide with excitement.

Elliot caught Damian's parted lips in a deep kiss, sucking on his tongue before biting his lip and pulling back. "Gonna fuck you so hard.."

Damian writhed under his fiance. "Please.. Baby.."

"Beg.." Elliot demanded, his voice dark.

"F-Fuck me.. I want you.. Fuck me hard baby.."

Elliot groaned, rolling his hips down roughly before they stripped each other, their hands grabbing and pulling quickly as they tangled their limbs together.

"Elliot.. I need you," Damian whined.

"Get the lube out of my bag.."

Damian scurried over and grabbed it. Elliot grinned, climbing back on top of Damian and reaching down to stroke him slowly. "So desperate.."

"Unnhh yes.."

Elliot grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before throwing Damian's legs on his shoulders.

"Ohmygod.." Damian moaned.

"Mhmm.." Elliot chuckled, positioning himself at Damian's entrance and tracing his head around his lover's tight hole.

Damian had never felt so desperate. "Elliot.."

"Yeah, babe?.."

"Fuck me!" He growled.

"Ooohh..I like that.." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot.. Damnit, I need you."

Elliot licked up the side of Damian's thigh. "I don't want you to fake it..Is that understood?.." Elliot asked.

"Yes."

Elliot smiled before carefully positioning himself and slamming into Damian.

Damian's body arched wildly. "Ungh!"

Elliot gripped Damian's thighs, pounding into him quickly. Damian reached up, pulling on his own hair. Elliot leaned down more, making himself go deeper. "So fucking tight..So..Ungh.."

Damian had never seen Elliot like this. It was so damn sexy."Ah.. baby!"

"You like that?..Fuck.." Elliot panted, planting a harsh smack on Damian's ass.

"Ah fuck, yes!" Damian cried out.

Elliot moaned loudly angling his hips. "Oh fuck yes, baby.."

Damian's head fell back as a loud scream escaped his lips. "Elliot!"

Elliot growled deep in his throat. "That's it..Fucking scream for me..Yes!"

"Shit! F-Fuck me!"

Elliot reached up, gripping Damian's ankles and pushing them down. Damian's knees were by his ears as Elliot slammed into him. Damian's screams grew louder as he edged closer. Elliot grunted lowly, loving the sound of his future husband's screams. "ELLIOT!" Damian got out. "S-So.. close!"

"Come for me baby..Come for me." Elliot growled. Damian couldn't describe the pleasure wracking his body. He arched up, letting out a loud cry as he came, spilling his seen in long, thick ropes across his chest and neck. Elliot watched in awe, thrusting through his fiance's orgasm. Damian's thighs trembled as he whimpered and came down. Elliot pulled out, panting harshly. "Baby.."

"Elliot.."

Elliot smiled, stroking himself slowly. "That was so hot.."

Damian nodded, biting his lip. "I-I.. I want you to do something.."

"What is it, baby?.."

"Fuck my mouth.."

Elliot gasped, moaning. "C'mere.." Damian was always so tame when it came to sex. He had no idea where this was coming from. Damian got onto his hands and knees, looking up at Elliot with wide, innocent eyes. Elliot placed the tip of his member on Damian's lips before slowly pushing in. Damian pressed his tongue to the underside of his fiance. Elliot cupped Damian's cheek before he started thrusting. Damian rested his hands on Elliot's thighs, moaning as his almost husband slid in and out of his mouth.

"So fucking hot, baby.." Elliot panted. Damian swallowed around Elliot, creating the perfect amount of suction.

Elliot groaned. "Oh fuck, Damian...I'm so close.."

Damian nodded, giving another moan to tell Elliot not to pull out. Elliot whimpered, speeding up his thrusts before holding Damian's head still and shoving himself down his throat as he came. Elliot swallowed most of his fiance before sputtering, the rest dripping down his chin in a mess that shouldn't have been so ridiculously sexy. Elliot pulled out, quickly leaning down to lick up the come on Damian's chin before kissing him deeply. Damian moaned desperately as he wrapped himself around Elliot. Elliot laid them down, their legs tangling together.

"That was so hot," Damian breathed out, his voice hoarse.

"Amazing.." Elliot smiled. Damian nodded in agreement before he giggled. 'What's funny?"

"Nothing.. You're just.. so big that my throat hurts.."

Elliot couldn't help the small growl that escaped his throat as he pulled Damian closer by his waist. "Really?.."

Damian gasped at the sexy sound. "Yes.."

Elliot smiled. "My cock too big for that pretty little mouth?.." he asked, running his thumb over Damian's bottom lip.

Damian mewled at how low and rough his future husband's voice was. An idea struck him and Damian bit his bottom lip. "Yes..sir.."

Elliot gasped softly, his hazel eyes going dark.

"You like that..?" Damian whispered. Elliot nodded, his breathing getting heavier. Damian licked his lips slowly before looking up. "Your.. cock is just so big, sir.."

Elliot tightened his grip on Damian's hips. "Yeah?.." he whispered.

"Yes, sir.."

Elliot pulled Damian on top of him. "Tell me more.."

"No one's ever made me get even a little loud.. You're so good.."

"That was so sexy baby..You sound so hot.." Elliot smiled.

Damian blushed. "So are you.."

Elliot pulled his fiance down for a kiss when they heard a knock at the front door and several pushes of the doorbell. Elliot got up and quickly dressed before going to answer the door.

Ilyana was standing at the door, her hand on her hip. "Jesus, Elliot. How many times do I have to knock?"

"I was in bed." Elliot said, stepping aside so she could come in.

She sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Yeah I bet.." She giggled. "Where's Dad?"

"They went shopping."

"Where's Damian?" She asked, walking back to Elliot's old bedroom.

"About to shower." Elliot said, following her.

"Well, I have some good news!" She said, bouncing happily and turning around to face Elliot.

"What is it?"

"Alex is coming! I ran into him today. You didn't tell him you were getting married?"

Elliot groaned. He and Alex barely spoke after their last messy breakup. They had been on and off during high school and the last straw for Elliot was when Alex cheated on him when he went off for college when he was twenty.

"What's wrong?" Ilyana asked.

"Lana..You know we don't talk that often..Especially after what happened.."

"I know. But you two used to be so close and happy. I thought it would be nice to have him there."

Elliot sighed. Every time he talked to Alex he would try to convince Elliot that they should get back together..

"I can tell him not to come.."

"No...No it's fine.." Elliot sighed.

"I really thought it would be good. I'm sorry.."

"It might be, actually..Don't apologize Lana..This actually might give him some closure for us." Elliot said.

"I hope so." Ilyana said softly. He pulled her into a hug before kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. "Hey!" she giggled, playfully shoving her brother.

Elliot smiled. "Love you, Lana.."

"Love you too."

Ilyana went to her room and Elliot walked back to the bedroom with his fiance.

"Who was it?" Damian asked.

"Ilyana.." Elliot said softly.

Damian smiled as he leaned in to kiss his almost husband. "Want to shower with me?"

"I'd love to.." Elliot said softly. Damian took Elliot's hand and led him to the bathroom.

The next day, Carole, Marissa, John, and Dylan arrived at the airport. Blaine and Elliot went to pick them up. They went to where the family would be coming out and waited. After a few minutes their plane arrived and they were the first out of the gate. Blaine grinned as he hugged his mother tightly. "I've missed you.."

Marissa smiled wide, kissing Blaine's cheek. "I missed you too, sweetie."

"Hey!" Elliot grinned as Dillon walked up.

"Elliot!" Dillon said happily, pulling his nephew into a hug.

"Can't wait to meet your fiance. "

"You're gonna love him." Elliot grinned. They all exchanged hello's before heading back to the apartment. Damian was in the room upstairs, fidgeting with his hair. Elliot walked up and smiled at his fiance, watching him from the doorway before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
>"What if they don't like me..?"<p>

"They'll love you..I love you.."

Damian took a deep breath. "You're sure?"

"Positive.." Elliot said softly before they heard Kurt call. "Boys! Come be social! There will be plenty of time for that on your honeymoon!"

"Oh my god.. Did your dad really just say that in front of everyone..?"

"It's my dad.." Elliot chuckled, kissing Damian softly. "Come on."

Damian looked himself over one more time in the mirror before walking out with Kurt.

"Finally he comes out. Everyone! This, handsome young man is Damian." Kurt annonced, placing his hands on Damian's shoulders.

Damian blushed. "Hi everyone.."

They all grinned, Carole and Marissa coming over to kiss his cheeks and tell him how handsome he was and John and Dillon pulled him into a hug, patting his back and welcoming him to the family. There was another knock at the door and Blaine opened it to see Finn, Rachel, and their little girl, Selena. Elliot's smile couldn't get any wider. "Baby, this is my Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel and cousin Selena."

The six year old girl smiled. "Are you a prince? You look like a Disney prince!" She said to Damian.

"He's my prince," Elliot said happily, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Selena giggled hugging him before skipping off inside. Rachel smiled wide. "Disney prince indeed." She said, kissing Damian's cheeks.

"Ohmygod..You're Rachel Berry.." Damian said, in awe.

"I am," She said, giving a little bow.

"It..Wow..It is such an honor to meet you..I have a playlist of your performances..I'm a huge fan.." He smiled before blushing. "I'm sorry..I just..Wow."

"I like him, Elliot. Very cute too." Rachel smiled, winking at Damian.

Damian grinned, trying not to squeal before shaking Finn's hand. "It's great to meet the both of you.."

"You keeping my nephew happy?" Finn asked, failing miserably at trying to be stern.

Elliot chuckled, hugging his uncle. "Uncle Finn, just stop." He teased.

"Well, I know he is. He wouldn't want to get on my bad side," Rachel giggled.

"O-of course not, Mrs. Berry, ma'am. ." Damian said quickly, making Elliot chuckle.

"She's teasing you," Elliot grinned, wrapping his arms around Damian. "He truly is my Prince Charming."

Damian smiled, turning his head to kiss him sweetly.

"I love you." Elliot grinned.

"I love you too.." Damian whispered.

"Aren't they so adorable it's sick?" Blaine joked.

"Well, they learn from the best," Rachel shot back with a grin.

Kurt walked up, kissing Blaine softly. "Dinner is in the oven.."

"What're you making?" Finn asked, completely distracted at the mention of food.

"Lasagna." Kurt smiled before hugging his brother, then Rachel.

"Are you excited to be married?" Rachel asked the boys as they went to sit in the living room.

"Ecstatic.." Damian said happily.

Elliot cuddled up to his fiance. "You're absolutely positive you want to be with this crazy ass family?"

"It's not that crazy..." Damian chuckled.

"And you want me forever?"

Damian nodded. "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you..."

"It's like looking at us," Blaine whispered to his husband. "They're so happy.."

Kurt nodded, squeezing his husband's hand. "They're perfect for each other.."

They ate dinner and sat around, getting to know Damian. Elliot was right. His family loved his fiancé. Damian was helping clean up after their meal when the doorbell rang and Elliot went to answer it. He opened the door and gasped lightly. "A-Alex.."

"Hey Elliot." Alex said softly.

Elliot stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He tucked a chestnut curl behind his ear. "Hey.."

"How are you?"

"I..I'm good.." Elliot nodded. "How are you?.." There shouldn't have been this much tension.

"I'm okay.. I heard about the wedding.." Alex said, looking down.

Elliot crossed his arms, nodding. "Yeah..Do you..want to go for a walk?.."

"I'd like that."

They started down the street, walking in silence before Elliot spoke up. "Alex..I'm sorry I didn't tell you.."

"I can't really blame you. It's not like you'd want me there.."

"Well I don't not want you there..It's just..I didn't know how it'd make you feel.."

"I dont even know.. I know I fucked us up. I guess.. I kind of always pictured us together.." Alex admitted quietly, glancing over at Elliot.

"Yeah...Well.." Elliot sighed, "I couldn't stay after Patrick..."

"I know. I threw away my first love for some stupid guy that would never last."

Elliot looked down, nodding. It still hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced.

Alex took a big sigh. "I know it doesn't change anything. But I wanted to come say I'm sorry. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me. It wasn't anything you did. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot..You just..Didn't have your priorities straight..We'd only been with each other..Its okay.."

Alex stopped walking and looked up at his ex. "It cost me you. I hope your fiance knows how lucky he is.. I realized it too late."

"Alex..He knows..Just..Stop beating yourself up for it.." Elliot said, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the freckled man and sighed. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too, Elliot. You look good.."

"Thanks...So do you.." Elliot said, smoothing down Alex's vest and cursing himself as his hands lingered a bit over his stomach. Alex's heart fluttered a little at the contact. He looked down to hid his slight blush. "Umm..Listen..We're about to have dessert at my house..My grandmas made some pie..Do you want to swing by? I'll wrap you up a slice to-go.." Elliot said softly, wringing his hands.

"Are you sure they'd be okay with me there..?"

Elliot bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. "Well..if you wait outside ill sneak you out a piece. ." He grinned.

"You always were good at being sneaky," Alex chuckled.

Elliot shoved Alex playfully. "Come on.." They walked back to the house and Elliot hurried in and out of the house bringing Alex a piece of apple pie wrapped in plastic wrap.

"That looks so good." Alex grinned.

"It is.." Elliot smiled, looking at Alex's smile a bit longer than he should have.

"Thank you for seeing me, Elliot."

"Thanks for coming...Do you..Do you want to come?..To the wedding.."

"Can I..think about it? I do want to.. I just need to separate my feelings, I guess.."

Elliot nodded. "Of course.."

"Thanks again, Elliot.." Alex said softly, his eyes lingering on his ex-boyfriend's lips.

Elliot saw where Alex was looking. He knew that flash in his eyes. "Alex.."

"Yes Elliot..?"

Elliot stepped closer before looking away. "We can't.."

"We can't what?" Alex asked, licking his lips.

"You know.."

"You feel it too.."

"I'm getting married.."

"Just once.. One last kiss.."

"Alex..I don't..." Elliot sighed, looking torn.

"I'm sorry.. You just look so good.." Alex whispered.

Elliot shivered, taking another step towards Alex, his eyes growing a bit darker. He couldn't believe the auburn haired man could still do this to him after so long. Alex reached forward for Elliot's hands as their lips connected. Elliot moaned softly, their lips slowly moving together as Alex pulled him closer. Alex lost himself in his ex, gripping Elliot's hips as he tried to deepen the kiss. Elliot pulled away, his body still pressed to Alex's as he panted harshly. Alex rested his forehead against Elliot's. "Elliot.."

Elliot looked up at Alex under his lashes. "Oh god.." he whispered before kissing him again. Alex growled, pushing Elliot against the side of the house and kissing him deeply. Elliot moaned, tangling his hands in Alex's hair and pulling roughly as their tongues massaged each other. Alex brought his hands up, exploring Elliot's chest to his stomach and back. "Alex.." Elliot whimpered, rolling his body.

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too.."

Alex grinned. "I'm glad I came over."

Elliot planted another soft kiss on Alex's lips before looking up at him, really unsure of what to say.

"I should probably get going.. I'll see you at the wedding?"

Elliot nodded, a hole suddenly blown in his chest. What had he just done?..

Alex thanked Elliot again before picking up his plate again and slowly walking away.

Damian was holding back tears as he watched the other man walk down the street through the window. He looked down at his fiance before rushing upstairs.

Elliot walked in with a sullen look. "Where's Damien?"

"He just went upstairs.." Kurt said softly.

Elliot nodded, turning to go upstairs. He saw the bathroom door closed and sighed. "Baby..?"

Damian looked up and wiped his eyes. "Yes?" He asked, his voice completely normal. Those acting lessons paid off sometimes.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course.." Damian dried his eyes, and fanned them to lessen the redness before coming out.

"Why are you up here alone?"

"Just fixing my hair..Come on..Selena wants to play the piano with you.." Damian said, kissing his cheek and walking out.

Guilt ran through Elliot. How could he have done this to his fiancé..? He had to tell Alex that that was a mistake and it couldn't happen again..He was marrying Damian.. He loved Damian. Elliot had to make sure no one found out.

That night Damian crawled in bed while Elliot showered, thinking about what he'd seen. They were getting married in a matter of days. How could Elliot do this? He closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath. He couldn't say anything..He didn't want to lose Elliot..He loved him far too much.. But was this the first time it had happened? He heard the shower turn off and curled up tighter. Elliot got dressed and climbed into bed. "So.. Do you like my family?"

"I love them.." Damian said softly.

"Is Rachel everything you hoped she be?" Elliot asked, trying to not think about Alex.

Damian giggled lightly. "She was nicer than I thought.."

"Just wait until she gets mad." Elliot laughed before going quiet. "Are you getting cold feet..?"

Damian was quiet for a second. "Of course not..Are you?.."

"Not at all." Elliot said, wondering if he should tell his fiancé.

Damian turned around, pulling Elliot close and nuzzling under his jaw. He held him tightly as if he were going to float away. "I love you so much.." He whispered.

"I love you too, Damian. More than anything."

Damian nodded, fighting the sting of impending tears behind his eyes. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight beautiful."

The next couple of days was hectic and soon the day of the wedding arrived. The apartment was full of family and Kurt insisted that the boys couldn't see each other until they walked down the aisle. Damian sat alone in Ilyana's room, staring at himself in the mirror and holding back tears. It felt like he was all cried out over the past few days, considering it was all he did when he was alone. Ilyana came up since everyone was busy and knocked on the door. Damian blinked back his tears before looking towards the door. "Come in.."

"Hey handsome!" She grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Scared stiff..Just jitters I guess.." He smiled.

"Well.. I brought something for that." Ilyana grinned, pulling out a bottle of Tequila from behind her back. "One shot and you'll feel fine."

"Oh thank god.." Damian groaned, slouching in his seat and letting out a deep breath.

Ilyana opened it and handed it to the nervous groom. "I have a feeling this is more than just nerves."

Damian took a big swig from the bottle, letting the liquid warm him before looking at the younger girl. "What do you mean?.."

"I don't know. You just seem like something's wrong." Ilyana explained. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, I love my brother. But if you aren't ready.."

"No..No of course I'm ready..I've been ready for a while..I just..I can't.." Damian got out, tears slowly blurring his vision.

"Hey.. Talk to me, Damian.." She said softly.

Damian suddenly burst into hysterical tears, exhausted and feeling utterly alone.  
>"I love Elliot more than anything a-and I don't ever want t-to lose him..B-But I saw something.."<p>

Ilyana wrapped an arm around him. "What did you see?"

"W-when your grandparents came..He went outside and was gone for a while..He came back in, grabbed a slice of pie and ran out..I got curious and looked out the window...Elliot was talking to this guy.."

"Oh, Alex?" Ilyana asked.

"I guess..I-I don't know his name..Who is he?.."

"Elliot's first boyfriend. They were on and off in high school. But I ran into him and thought he might need some closure and sort of invited him to the wedding. Why? What did they talk about?"

"They...They weren't doing much talking.." Damian whispered.

Ilyana's head snapped up as she took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"They..They were kissing..And..Just..making out against the side of the house.."

"What the hell? Did you confront him?"

"I..I can't..We're getting married. .maybe it was just..a..I don't know, I just can't.." Damian whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"But you're always going to wonder until you talk to him."

"I'm fine with that..It's better than losing him.."

"I don't know, Damian. I think you have the right to know."

Damian just shook his head. "Ilyana..Can I please just have a minute alone?.." He whispered, looking down

Ilyana sighed before walking out. What the hell was Elliot thinking?! Ilyana wanted to run in there and yell at her brother. But she knew she shouldn't in front of the family. She would wait until the time was right..

They all got in separate cars and drove to the venue, a beautiful dining hall, and put Elliot and Damian in separate rooms, alone. Elliot looked up to see Alex walking in and swallowed dryly.  
>"Wow.." Alex sighed, shaking his head. "You look..perfect.."<p>

"Thanks, Alex.." Elliot said quietly.

Alex stepped forward and cut to the chase. "The other day.. That was amazing, Elliot. I love you.. And I know you felt it too."

"I don't know what I felt, Alex..But..It can't happen again.." Elliot said softly.

"Run away with me.. We could be happy again."

"Alex..I can't...I'm getting married to Damian..I-I..I love him.." Elliot said seriously.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Alex asked, leaning in.

"Alex.." Elliot breathed out, bracing his hands on the table behind him.

"You aren't stopping me.." Alex pointed out as he pressed his lips to Elliot's. Elliot gasped, gripping the edge of the table as Alex kissed him deeply.

Ilyana stormed down the hallway to Elliot's room. How could he have done this to Damian? She didn't bother knocking. She pushed the door open, her mouth dropping at the sight before her. "What the fuck is this?!"

Alex jumped back and Elliot's eyes shot open. "Ilyana!"

"You!" She yelled, grabbing Alex by his jacket. "I told you about this so you could get closure. Not ruin my brother's wedding. You've ruined enough! You can leave!" Ilyana practically screamed, shoving him out of the room. Alex was about to say something when Ilyana slammed the door in his face. She turned to face her brother. "I cannot believe you. How could you do this to Damian? Especially with Alex?!"

"I-I..It just..It kind of happened.." Elliot stammered, tears slowly filling his eyes.

"You should've stopped it. Damian saw you, Elliot! He saw you two making out outside dad's house. And he's scared to lose you." Ilyana raged, shaking her head. "You should be the one crying and scared. Not him. You know how much it hurts to be cheated on. How could you do that to Damian? And not tell him before the wedding?"

"I-I couldn't tell him.." Elliot whispered.

"He saw you! Do you really want to start your marriage off like this? With this secret that you both know but won't bring up? He'll never trust you, Elliot. Go fucking talk to him. Make things right. If it's not too late."

Elliot nodded. He had to make things right.

Damian was alone in his room. He wanted to go through with the wedding so badly. But what Elliot did.. It hurt so much.

Elliot ran past Alex and to his fiance's room, bursting through the door. "Damian.."

"We're not supposed to see each other." Damian said quietly.

Elliot walked over to Damian and dropped to his knees. "Damian...I am so..Sorry..."

"You haven't seemed it the past few days."

"I couldn't tell you..I couldn't lose you.." Elliot whispered. "This has been eating me up..I-I just..I don't know what I was thinking.."

Damian gave a deep sigh as he tried to control his tears. "Maybe.. You're not ready.."

"I am..I am Damian...I love you and only you..I want to spend my life with you.." Elliot said, grabbing Damian's hands.

"Then why..? Why did you do it?" Damian gasped as tears filled his eyes.

"Damian...Alex and I..We've always been on and off..He 's no excuse..I just..I had a moment of weakness..But you're the one I /love/ Damian. .I want to marry you and raise kids with you and sit in a retirement home and..And listen to you complain about your soap operas..I love you.." Elliot said quietly.

Damian couldn't help the weak smile that appeared on his face. "I saw him here.. I want him to leave."

Elliot nodded quickly. "Okay.." He kissed Damian's knuckles softly. "I love, you Damian..."

"I love you too.."

Elliot stood, walking out into the empty hall to see Alex leaning against the wall. "Alex.."

"Hey.."

"I'm sorry..But I have to ask you to go.."

"You're really going through with this? Did you even tell him?" Alex asked.

"I did..I apologized and we are getting married today.."

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Alex.." Elliot said quietly. "it's fine..We're fine now.."

"I'm not." Alex whispered, slowly turning to walk away.

"Alex, I'm sorry.." Elliot said, grabbing his hand. "But this was never meant to work.."

Alex shook his head, refusing to meet his ex's eyes. "I-I can't.."

"Alex please.."

"What..?"

"Don't hate me...You..You were my first..And that means so much to me..you'll always be in my heart..I don't want to lose you completely.."

"But I'm guessing he doesn't want me around."

"He doesn't..But I want to work to be friends with you.."

"I-I don't know if..if I can see you with him.." Alex said quietly.

Elliot dropped his hands. "Fine..Alex..You just..You make me feel so fucking selfish for wanting to have you in my life..You used to invite me to go places with you and Patrick...Its just..I can't." Elliot got out incredulously.

"I know I fucked us up, okay?! I've told you I'm sorry. But if you want to be friends, I /have/ to give up on you. I have to let go. It won't work until I do."

Elliot sighed, looking into Alex's hazel eyes. "I..I understand.."

"I just need time, okay?" Alex said through his tears. "I'll get a hold of your sister when I'm ready. You can call me next time you visit..?"

"Of course.." Elliot said softly before Rachel poked her head out of a door. "Elliot..Come on, it's time!"

"One minute," He said. He gave Alex a hug and apologized again before going back to Damian. "He's gone.. I love you more than anything, Damian.. But if you don't want this.. I-I'll understand."

Damian grabbed Elliot's hand as he stood. "I want this.."

Elliot smiled wide, finally taking the time to take in his almost husband. "You..are the most handsome man.."

"So are you.." Damian smiled.

"I'll see you out there," Elliot grinned, kissing his fiancé before heading out. Elliot walked to the main hall and smiled as he saw Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was already crying as he pulled his son into a tight hug. "I can't believe my baby's getting married.."

"Dad.." Elliot smiled.

"I just.. You're my baby," Kurt said. "I'm so proud of you.."

"I'll always be your baby, Dad." Elliot said sweetly.

Blaine chuckled, hugging Elliot next. "You look amazing."

"Thanks.." Elliot said giving a nervous sigh.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Of course...Just nervous. ."

"You'll be great," Kurt said softly. "Come on. It's time to get out there."

Elliot nodded, following his parents. Kurt, Blaine and Dylan stood beside Elliot.

A few minutes later, Damian showed up at the end of the aisle, smiling wide at Elliot. Elliot gasped, losing himself in the sight of his fiance. He couldn't believe how beautiful and perfect he looked. Damian locked eyes with Elliot and everything melted away as he walked to him. When he reached Elliot, they took each other's hands. Damian had tears in his eyes as he stared into his fiance's eyes. Elliot smiled as he squeezed Damian's hands. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Elliot kept his eyes on Damian until he heard something about vows. "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, tearing his eyes from his beautiful lover.

"Your vows, Mr. Hummel."

"Oh r-right.." Elliot blushed, fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket. Damian chuckled at his fiance. Elliot sighed at the paper before shoving it back into his pocket. "I dont need this.. Damian..I love you..I've loved you ever since I saw you on that stage at NYADA...You just..Blew me away..You're so perfect...You brighten my day..You brighten my life.." he smiled. "I just realize how lucky I am to wake up next to you each morning...I can't wait to start this new life with you..I just love you so much.."

A tear slipped down Damian's cheek. He squeezed his fiance's hand and took a deep breath. "I can't begin to tell you how lucky I am. When I first saw you.. When you came up to me after that performance.. Everything felt right. I had planned on focusing on school. No guys." Damian chuckled. "But you.. You were different. You're the one for me. I know we're going to have our problems. But I know you're the one I want to work through them with. I want to wake up and go to sleep with you everyday. I want everything with you. I love you, Elliot."

Elliot smiled, his eyes glassy with tears. He slowly slipped the wedding ring onto Damian's finger before Damian did the same to Elliot.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may.." Before he could finish, Elliot leaned in and kissed Damian deeply. Their families clapped loudly as Damian cupped his cheek, smiling as he pulled back slightly. "I love you.."

"I am so in love with you," Elliot whispered. Damian smiled, kissing him again before they walked down the aisle together. A limo was waiting for the couple. Everyone gathered outside to cheer and congratulation them before they got in and headed to the reception. "We're married.." Damian grinned.

"We are.." Elliot smiled, climbing into Damian's lap.

Damian bit his bottom lip, resting his hands on his husband's waist. "I'm Damian Hummel.."

"I love that.." Elliot whispered.

"Me too.."

Elliot leaned down, kissing Damian deeply. Damian gasped, pulling Elliot closer. Elliot moaned softly, rolling his hips.

"Elliot.."

"I love you.."

"I love you so much.."

Elliot pulled Damian's hair lightly, kissing him again.

"Baby.. We're almost there.."

"I know..You're just so hot.."

"So are you.. But we have plenty of time for that tonight, right?" Damian asked.

"Maybe.." Elliot said.

"Why maybe?" Damian asked, seeming disappointed.

"We have to fly back to LA tonight. ."

"LA? Are we going home for our honeymoon?"

"No.." Elliot smiled.

"Are we going to Hawaii?" Damian asked.

"Nope.."

Damian groaned. "You're killing me."

"You're cute.."

"No," Damian giggled as they parked. "I have a surprise for you as well."

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"You'll see before our first dance," Damian grinned.

Elliot smiled, kissing him softly.

They got out and started walking towards the door. Damian squealed and giggled happily as his husband picked him up and carried him inside. Elliot kissed him softly as they walked in and their family clapped happily. They took in the beautiful reception Kurt and Rachel had planned. "This is perfect.."

"It is..." Elliot grinned.

Rachel came up, smiling wide. "We have all your presents over there. The food is all on those tables. We even got one of those champagne fountains! What do you think?"

"Its amazing Aunt Rachel.." Elliot said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Berry.." Damian said, blushing. He still wasn't used to being around his idol.

"Please, call me Rachel." She said, kissing his cheek.

"O-Okay.. Rachel.." He said, unable to stop smiling.

She chuckled. "Come on, lets go dance!"

Damian took his husband's hand and followed him to the middle of the dance floor. Elliot pulled Damian close, smiling lightly.

"Did you really know I was the one that first day?" Damian asked as they danced.

"I did.." Elliot whispered.

Damian blushed. "How?"

"I just..I looked at you..And I knew I wanted you..You just..took my breath away."

"Do I still..?"

"Every day.."

"I love you.."

"I love you so much.."

Rachel made her way to the makeshift stage and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. I do believe it's time for the father son dances."

Elliot smiled, looking over to his parents. Kurt and Blaine both stood, along with Damian's father and started the dance. Elliot smiled as he danced with both of his fathers. After the father/son dance, Damian disappeared for a few minutes. Elliot looked up when he heard a tapping noise coming from the microphone. Damian stood on the little stage and smiled. "Today, a dream of mine came true. I don't do this often.. But I wanted to sing a little something for my husband. Elliot, this is for you." He locked eyes with Elliot and began singing.  
>"I'll be your dream<br>I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope I'll be your love<br>Be everything that you need  
>I'll love you more with every breath<br>Truly, madly, deeply do  
>I will be strong I will be faithful<br>'cause I'm counting on  
>A new beginning<br>A reason for living  
>A deeper meaning, yeah<p>

I want to stand with you on  
>a mountain<br>I want to bathe with you in the sea  
>I want to lay like this forever<br>Until the sky falls down on me.."

Elliot smiled, looking up at his husband with loving eyes. Damian stepped down, walking towards his husband while he continued.  
>"And when the stars are shining<br>brightly in the velvet sky,  
>I'll make a wish send it to heaven<br>Then make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the<br>pleasure and the certainty  
>That we're surrounded by the<br>comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
>In lonely hours<br>The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on  
>a mountain<br>I want to bathe with you in the sea  
>I want to lay like this forever<br>Until the sky falls down on me.."

Oh can you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause it's standing right  
>before you<br>All that you need will surely come.."

Elliot grabbed Damian's hand, teary eyed and so in love. Damian finished the song and handed the microphone to Blaine, who was standing next to them. He looked into his lover's eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. Another slower song came on and they started to sway. "I'm no where near as good as you. But I love you more than anything. Today, with the exception of this morning, has been the happiest day of my life."

"Me too..I love you so much..I can't wait to spend my life with you.."

"Me too," Damjan smiled as they twirled. Elliot leaned in, kissing his husband sweetly. The rest of the reception went smoothly. Everyone danced, ate and had an amazing time.

After, Blaine and Elliot sat outside together, looking up at the stars. "Dad..Can I tell you something? "

"Of course, son."

"Alex and I kissed the other day.." And Damian knows..we've worked it out..But I still feel guilty about it."

"Well, why did you kiss him? what were you feeling?"

"I don't know..Just seeing him brought back all of these old feelings..And he kept telling me how much he missed me and how good I looked.." Elliot sighed, running a hand through his chestnut curls.

Blaine sighed softly. "Do you still feel any of that?"

"I mean...I love Damian..with all of my heart and I want to be with him forever..But just..Alex and I had always been together..It was a fixed thing.."

"Do you think if you're around him, it'll happen again?"

"I don't think so.."

"What does Damian think?"

"He doesn't want me around him.." Elliot said softly.

"I don't blame him. You know.. Before we moved to New York, your father was the only person I had really been with. It was stupid.. But I suggested that we try being with someone else. Just to be sure." Blaine sighed deeply. "But neither of us went through with it. When you really love someone, you just know. Do you feel like that about Damian?"

"I do..Its just..I've been with both of them and i've loved both of them.." Elliot sighed.

"And you're married now, Elliot."

"I know.." Elliot said, sighing.

"I don't know Elliot. I just think it's a little late for regrets. Alex cheated on you. Damian is your husband and is so happy with you.

"I know, Dad.." Elliot sighed.

"Do you regret getting married?"

"Of course not.."

Blaine nodded. "Good. Just try to enjoy your honeymoon. There's a reason you're with him and not Alex."

Elliot nodded. "I love him.."

"Damian?"

"Yes.." Elliot smiled. "I'm happy with him..And ill always be happy with him.."

"Good."

"And..I know I won't go back to Alex.."

"Then I think you made the right choice. You talked before the wedding. If he wanted out, he had the opportunity. But judging by the song he sang to you, I know he's happy."

Elliot nodded, smiling to himself.

"I'm proud of you, Elliot."

"Really?.." Elliot asked softly.

"I am." Blaine said, looking at his son.

"That means a lot to me.." Elliot said quietly.

"I love you, Elliot."

"I love you too Dad.."

"Come on. It's almost time for you to get going."

Elliot nodded, hugging Blaine before they walked back inside.

"I'm gonna miss you.." Kurt said, almost slurring as he wrapped an arm around his son.

"Dad how much have you drank?" Elliot chuckled.

"It's jusstt the champaggnnee." Kurt explained. "It's noot eveen bad."

Elliot giggled, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I'll miss you too dad.."

"I'm happy for you, Elliot.. So happy. Damian's handsome. and nice. So handsome.."

"Don't make any moves on my husband.." Elliot chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that. I have my own sexy man," Kurt grinned at Blaine. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek softly.

The newlyweds said their thank yous and hugged their guests, spending a couple extra minutes with Elliot's parents and Ilyana. "You ready, Mr. Hummel?" Elliot asked.

Damian grinned. "Of course. "

Elliot took his husband's hand and lead him to the limo. They drove back to the house to get their bags before being driven to the airport to fly back to LA. Damian was wide awake the whole plane ride, trying to figure out where they were going. Elliot however had no problem sleeping soundly on his husband's shoulder until they made it to LA. Damian woke his husband up softly. "Do we have a flight now? Or do we go home first?"

"Hmm?..Oh..Um..We need to go home and pack stuff for like..tropical weather.." Elliot yawned. Damian's face lit up as he thought of laying in the sun on a beach. They got off of the plane and got their luggage before getting their car from the lot and driving to their house.

"When do we leave?" Damian asked.

"Six am.." Elliot said. It was already one and the shorter was exhausted. He pulled Damian close and kissed him softly. "Let's go to bed.."

Damian nodded, climbing into bed with his husband.

Elliot smiled, brushing his nose over Damian's. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Damian whispered.

Elliot smiled, kissing his husband softly. "You know..If I wasn't so tired.." his smile grew cocky. "Id be fucking you into this mattress right now.."

"I'm not that tired," Damian said lowly.

Elliot grinned. "Really?.."

Damian nodded. "I want my husband."

Elliot's hazel eyes went dark as he pressed his body to Damian's and licked up the shell of his ear. "Please.." He whispered. Damian shivered, hooking a thigh around Elliot's waist. Elliot rolled them over, straddling Damian. "Fuck, I don't know how you do this to me..."

"You do it too," Damian grinned. Elliot rolled his hips down, smiling as he felt Damian stiffening against his ass. "You're so sexy," Damian whispered, sliding his hands around to his husband's ass.

Elliot moaned softly. "Mmm..baby.." He gasped before pulling his shirt off slowly. Damian thrust up slightly, letting Elliot feel him through their clothes. Elliot gasped quietly. It had been while since he bottomed. "Damian.." He whispered pressing his ass back. Damian reached down to pull his pajama bottoms down, letting his hard cock spring free. Elliot moaned at the motion, climbing down Damian' body and sitting between his legs. He looked up at Damian as he gripped the base of the shaft and pressed kisses up one of the thick veins. "You got hard so quickly baby.." He whispered.

"I've been thinking about this all night.."

Elliot hummed. "Tell me..Tell me what you've been thinking about.." He said before slowly licking up the underside.

"Mmm, Our first time as husbands.. All the different things we could try on our honeymoon.. Fuck, Elliot.. I want you to ride me.."

"What kinds of," He slowly swirled his tongue around the head "different things?.."

Damian's head fell back. His husband was so good at that. "Different..positions.. places.."

Elliot sucked about half of Damian's length into his mouth, humming as he pulled off with a pop. "Come on baby..I know you can be more descriptive than that.." He smiled, dipping his tongue into the slit before kissing the tip softly.

"I-I.." Damian closed his eyes, a little embarrassed. "I want you to...f-fuck me on...the plane.. I-I have another..fantasy.."

Elliot growled, licking a thick stripe up his cock. "Mmmm..Tell me more."

"We're out dancing. You're teasing me.. u-until I can't take it.." Damian arched his back up. "You take me to a corner where no one can see.. and take me.. right there.. There's the thrill of possibly getting caught.. But it makes it better.. I-I..oh fuck.."

Elliot shuddered. "Oh my fucking god.." He moaned, climbing up Damian's body in a flash and kissing him hard and desperate. Damian gasped, scratching down Elliot's back. Elliot rolled his body before grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand. He reached back, fingering himself slowly and moaning into his husband's mouth. Damian pinched his husband's nipples, opening his eyes and watching how desperate Elliot was already.

"Damian...Ohmygod.." Elliot whined before grabbing Damian's hand and placing it at his slick hole. "Finger me..Please.."

Damian slipped a finger in, biting his husband's lip and moaning. Elliot let out a sharp gasp, trying to push his hips back and fuck himself on Damian's fingers. Damian slid two more inside, stretching his husband for him. Elliot practically screamed. "Ungh! God!" It had been so long and Elliot was so tight. He loved the rough burn of Damian stretching him.

"Shit, baby.. I love how loud you are.."

"F-Feels so good.." Elliot whined, "Please fuck me..Fuck me..Baby..Fuck me.."

Damian pulled out an lined himself up. "Is this what you want, Elliot?"

Elliot nodded. "Please, baby..You're so big and thick..Fill me.."

Damian growled as he gripped his husband's hips and slammed into him. Elliot threw his head back, gasping harshly. "So tight, Elliot.."

"Damian. .I love you.." Elliot moaned.

"I love you too.." Damian gasped, rolling his hips. Elliot sat up, slowly raising his body. Damian gave a long moan as they worked their bodies together.

Elliot groaned, rocking his hips faster. "Fuck..Damian...Yes!"

"Louder.. Please.."

Elliot began bouncing on Damian's member, his moans slowly escalating. Damian watched his lover, his hands exploring his chest. "D-Damian..You feel so good.."

Damian worked his hips faster, giving a low growl. "Oh god yes...Ah!" Elliot whined, arching his body and leaning to grab his ankles.

"Oh my god.." Damian moaned, spreading Elliot's ass to get get deeper.

Elliot groaned. "Oh fuck yes, baby..Fuck me in my tight little hole..Its all yours, Damian.."

Damian's eyes grew darker. He loved when his husband talked like that. "Elliot.."

Elliot threw his head back, bouncing faster. "Fuck!"

Damian brought a hand up to stroke his husband.

"Yes..Damian..Oh I'm so close.."

"Fuck.. M-Me too.."

"Oh baby..Come in me..Please!"

Damian cried out, throwing his head back as he came, still stroking his husband. Elliot gasped, his husband filling him was all he needed to fall over the edge, his legs trembling. Damian stroked Elliot through his orgasm with a sated smile. Elliot moaned softly, still rocking his hips a bit. Damian gasped at the slight sensitivity. "I love you.."

"I love you so much.." Elliot whispered, looking down at his husband.

Damian looked over to the clock and groaned. "We're going to be so tired.."

Elliot giggled, hissing as he pulled off. "Worth it.."

"Definetly." Damian grinned before laughing. "So.. I think your dad totally wanted me tonight."

"What?" Elliot giggled. "He had a bit to drink.."

"I know. When you were outside, he was dancing with me."

"Oh god..What was he doing?" Elliot laughed.

"You don't even want to know." Damian giggled.

"Tell me!" Elliot giggled.

"It started as a slow dance then tuned.. Provocative. He sure likes moving his hips."

Elliot laughed, burying his face in his pillow. "He was telling me how handsome you are."

"I'll have to thank him," Damian joked. "He probably won't even remember."

Elliot slapped Damian's chest. "Shut up!"

Damian giggled. "Don't worry. You're the only one that will be fucking me against /many/ objects wherever we are going."

Elliot smiled, kissing him softly. "Let's get some sleep so I'll have the energy to.."

Damian snuggled up to his husband, falling asleep in his arms.

A few hours later the alarm started blaring and they both groaned.

"I'm tired." Damian whined.

"Come on baby. You won't be when we get there.." Elliot smiled. Damian sighed as he rolled out of bed.

Elliot stood as well, groaning as he felt a dull throbbing in his ass. "Fuck. " He sighed

"What is it?" Damian asked.

"I'm good.." Elliot said, limping to the bathroom.

"Ya know, if we would've had time, I could've kissed it better."

Elliot shivered, looking back at his husband. "Really?"

"Mhm." Damian hummed. The shorter smiled shaking his head as he undressed and got in the shower. Damian giggled, making sure he had everything he needed. Elliot got out and got dressed, grabbing the bag that Damian packed for him. "You ready?"

"Yes. I'm dying to know where we're going."

"You won't know until we go to the gate.." Elliot smiled.

"You're so mean." Damian giggled.

"I am not. Now come on and start the car." Elliot smiled, pulling on his sunglasses.

They got to the airport and checked it. Getting through the gates seemed to take forever to Damian. He looked like a kid on Christmas Eve night. When they got through, Elliot smiled, handing the ticket envelope to Damian. Damian's mouth dropped. "Tahiti?!"

Elliot chuckled, nodding. Damian squealed, throwing himself into his husband's arms and kissing him kissed him back before pulling away. "Excited?"

"Are you kidding? Yes! Oh god.. I just.. I can't. I can't even.."

Elliot grinned. "Good..Oh! My dads said to call them when you found out.

Blaine was in the kitchen grabbing a drink of water and some aspirin for Kurt when the phone rang. He quickly grabbed it, not wanting to make his husband's headache worse. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Dad! I just told Damian where we we're going."

"Oh! What he say?" Blaine asked.

"He squealed." Elliot chuckled.

"Did not!" Damian protested.

"You did!" Elliot laughed. "How's dad? Hung over after a night of hitting on Damian?"

"I haven't seen him this hung over in a long time," Blaine sighed.

Elliot chuckled. "Open the curtains for me..Ill call you guys when we land."

"Have a safe flight," Blaine laughed lightly before hanging up and going to take care of his husband.

Kurt heard the door open and groaned at the noise, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Baby, I brought medicine." Blaine said softly.

"Noooo...That requires moving..."

"Well then you can lay there with a headache." Blaine said, rolling his eyes as he sat next to his husband.

Kurt groaned. "Hey, don't get like that with me.." he said sitting up.

Blaine chuckled. "It got you up."

"Mean.." Kurt said, putting his glasses on and rubbing his temples.

"Here. Take this and I'll run you a bath. I'll give you a massage."

"You're amazing..." Kurt sighed, taking the aspirin. "God I might need a bloody mary or something...I want this to be over.."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Want me to run to the store?"

"Please..But hurry back..I want you to bathe with me.."

"I will baby. Lie down until I get back."

"Okay.." Kurt pouted, taking his glasses back off. "Kiss me.."

Blaine chuckled, leaning in and kissing Kurt softly. Kurt hummed, tracing his fingertips along his husband's jaw.

"Is this helping?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"It is.." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine gave a soft moan. "Mmm, good.."

Kurt smiled against his husband's lips. "I thought you were going to the store?.." he said lowly.

"I was but then you distracted me with those amazing lips." Blaine grinned. "I could leave if you wanted me to."

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to.." Kurt said, nipping at Blaine's bottom lip.

"If I pulled away right now, you'd either whine or pull me back." Blaine teased.

"But you wouldn't pull away.." Kurt chuckled.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, slowly starting to stand. Kurt raised his eyebrow, challenging Blaine. The shorter man stood up and grinned. "Miss me?"

Kurt simply chuckled, sitting back a bit. Blaine smiled, walking out of the room and standing there for a moment when he heard a familiar buzzing noise. He bit his lip. He didn't think he could resist that. He heard a soft moan of his name followed by a harsh gasp.

"Oh, fuck it." Blaine said, quickly opening the door and climbing into bed with his husband. "You win. Now, come here."

Kurt grinned, pulling the toy out of himself and letting Blaine pull him close. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, reaching down and slipping two fingers inside his husband. Kurt moaned softly. "I knew you'd come back.."

"How could I ignore that?" Blaine whispered hotly. "You know what that does to me."

"What what does to you?.." Kurt moaned, smiling to himself.

"You playing with yourself. Touching yourself. So fucking hot." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Mmm..I always think of you.." Kurt panted, gasping as Blaine pushed his fingers deeper. "I want you to watch me..'

Blaine moaned as he pulled his hand back. Kurt grabbed the toy, licking the tip and sucking on it lightly. Blaine's eyes grew dark as he watched. Kurt turned the lamp on, cringing a bit at the light before pulling his shirt off, laying back, and spreading his legs. Blaine laid down, his chest rising and falling quickly. Kurt closed his eyes, running the vibrator down his chest to his hips and tracing the tip up his length.

"So hot.."

Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine. "Tell me what to do.."

"Slide just the tip in."

Kurt nodded, pushing the toy in slowly and stopping at the tip.

"Tell me how it feels." Blaine whispered.

"Good..So good.." Kurt sighed.

"A little more."

Kurt gasped, doing just that. "Blaine..Please.."

Blaine watched a moment before licking up the shell of Kurt's ear and blowing on it. "Fuck yourself for me."

Kurt moaned, pushing it all the way in and moving it quickly. Blaine couldn't stop the loud growl that escaped him. "K-Kiss me.."

Blaine leaned in, kissing his husband deeply. Kurt whined, arching his back as he tilted the toy to hit his prostate. Blaine reached up, pulling on Kurt's hair.

"Baby..Ungh..T-Take it.." Kurt whispered, grabbing Blaine's hand and placing it on the vibrator. The younger man slid the slick toy in and out of his husband, hitting that sweet spot each time. "Ohmygod..Ohmygod.." Kurt panted. "Fuck me..Please..need you.."

Blaine gasped, nipping as his husband's neck. Kurt reached down, pulling the toy out and pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine quickly slid his pants down and positioned himself between Kurt's thighs.

"Please.." Kurt begged. Blaine gasped as he pressed in. Kurt groaned, his head throbbing, but he couldn't really bring himself to care that much. "Fuck, Kurt.."

"Fuck me.."

Blaine growled, thrusting quickly.

"Ah! Yes!" Kurt panted, clenching around Blaine and spreading his legs wider.

"Shit.. Babe.."

"So close.."

"Come for me." Blaine whispered, slamming into Kurt's prostate. Kurt cried out, wrapping his legs around his husband as he came, his head falling back. Blaine slowed his hips as his husband came down. Kurt's body went limp as he panted, smiling as he let out a deep sigh.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Mmm..A little.." He breathed out.

"Still want that bloody mary?"

"Yes..But I want to see your face as you come first..." Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned, pulling out and laying next to Kurt. He reached down and started to stroke himself. Kurt reached down, cupping Blaine's balls and squeezing lightly. "Oh, Kurt.."

"So sexy.." Kurt hummed. "Stroking that big cock for me..All for me.."

"Fuck.. Just for you." Blaine breathed out.

"That cock just for me baby?..Mmm..Tell me.."

"You're so good. I-I only need you. J-Just you."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "I love you.."

"I-I oh fuck! I love you too," Blaine moaned as Kurt rolled his balls in his hand. "I'm so close.."

"Come for me, beautiful..." Kurt whispered watching Blaine's features. Blaine tried to keep his eyes open. The heated coiling in the pit of his stomach was too much. He threw his head back, pumping himself as he came. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls, kissed his neck and gently pet over his balls as he came down. Blaine gasped and whimpered through his orgasm. "So perfect.." Kurt whispered.

"Mmm. After all this time, you still make me feel like we're in high school."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "So do you.."

Blaine sighed. "I guess I should go to the store."

"You don't have to..Just cuddle me.." Kurt said softly.

"I can do that." Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled, turning off the light and nuzzling into Blaine's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

That afternoon, Elliot and Damian's plane finally landed. Elliot was asleep, again, but Damian was practically bouncing.

"Baby, wake up!"

Elliot snored lightly before talking in a deep breath and sitting up. "Huh?"

"We're here!" Damian said excitedly.

"Oh.." Elliot smiled, sitting up and stretching. "I can't wait until you see the hotel.."

Damian grinned, leaning over and kissing his husband. "I can't believe I'm here."

"You're gonna love it .." Elliot smiled.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Damian asked, unable to stop smiling.

"You married me." Elliot chuckled jokingly.

"I did," Damian grinned. "Now come on! Get up!"

Elliot laughed lightly as they got off of the plane. They had to drive a ways to get to the hotel. Damian gasped when he saw it. It was huge and surrounded by water. Elliot smiled at his fiance. They walked inside and took the elevator upstairs to the suite. Damian gasped as they opened the doors.

"Elliot.." He whispered. "This is so.. perfect.."

"You like it?.." Elliot smiled.

Damian turned around and looked at his husband. Tears were in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too, Damian.." Elliot said softly.

Damian kissed his husband before exploring the honeymoon suite. The bath and shower were amazing. The bedroom was bigger than he could ever imagine. He gasped when he saw the sliding door. He walked closer and opened it. It lead to a small staircase that went into their own private section of the water. Further out there were two small beds in the water.  
>"Those are where we'll be getting massages." Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Damian from behind.<p>

"Elliot.. This is too perfect.." Damian said quietly. He didn't want to ask but this all seemed way to expensive for them. "Are you sure it's not too much..?"

"Not at all..My dads helped..And your parents pitched in too.." Elliot smiled.

Damian turned around in his lover's arms. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome, love.."

"Are you still tired?"

"Not at all.." Elliot said, smiling.

"What should we do first?" Damian asked.

"Up to you.." Elliot giggled, rocking them back and forth. "But I'm still sore so nothing major.."

"Why don't we swim then?" Damian smiled.

"Sounds good.." Elliot said, kissing him softly.

They went through their suitcases and changed into their bathing suits before walking out and into the water. Elliot picked Damian up, smiling wide. Damian ran his fingertips along his husband's cheek and jawline. "You're so gorgeous."

"So are you..You know..Tonight..We could come skinny dip out here.."

"I'd love to."

Elliot smiled against Damian's lips. "You're so sexy.."

"So are you baby." Damian grinned.

"That smile.." Elliot said lowly, giving him a soft kiss and pulling back.

"What about it?"

"So hot.." the shorter whispered, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah?" Damian said lowly.

"Mhmm.."

Damian slowly leaned in, kissing his husband. Elliot hummed softly, kissing him back. They spent a while in the water before getting something to eat and relaxing in bed. Elliot ran his hands through The chocolate brown tresses on Damian's head and smiled.

"How are you so amazing?"

"I'm not.." Elliot said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just don't see myself that way.."

"I do."

"Why?.."

"You're beautiful. You love me. You're sweet and just..perfect for me." Damian said softly.

"I feel the same way about you, Damian.." Elliot smiled.

"What makes you not feel it about yourself?"

"Just..After what happened yesterday.."

Damian was quiet for a moment. "Be honest with me. Do you feel that you made the right choice? Is it completely over with him?"

"I really do..And it is." Elliot said truthfully.

"Then it's in the past."

Elliot nodded, nuzzling under Damian's jaw.

"I love you, Elliot. I have no regrets." Damian said quietly.

"Neither do I..I love you so much.."

"I love you too."

Elliot tilted Damian's head down and looked into his eyes. "Forever.."

"And always." Damian smiled.

Elliot smiled as he began to sing softly.  
>"Never knew I could feel like this..<br>Like I've never seen the sky before..  
>I want to vanish inside your kiss..<br>Every day I love you more and more.."

Damian fluttered his thick lashes as he listened to his husband.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?..  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time.." Elliot sang, placing Damian's hand over his heart.<p>

"I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Elliot whispered.

"So what all comes with this honeymoon suite?"

"Three days in tahiti..the rest in Bora Bora..Then, a two day cruise with personal massages and snorkeling.." Elliot smiled.

"Oh god that sounds amazing." Damian grinned.

"It does..So..Do you want to go out to the club tonight?.."

Damian had to fight the urge to moan as he thought of the fantasy he told Elliot. "Y-Yeah."

Elliot smiled, a glint in his eye. "I wonder how many people will be there..."

"I don't know.." Damian said lowly.

"I hope there's a crowd.." Elliot whispered.

Damian kissed Elliot softly. "What should I wear? What really turns you on?"

"Anything turns me on when you wear it.." Elliot smiled. Damian grinned, getting up and searching his suitcase. Elliot watched his husband, biting his lip. Damian slipped into a new pair of skin tight black skinny jeans and a form fitting navy shirt. Elliot smiled devilishly at Damian. "Damn baby.."

"You like it?" Damian asked, sticking his ass out slightly.

Elliot licked his lips, "You could say that.."

"I thought you would." Damian grinned, strutting to the bathroom to do his hair. Elliot smiled, getting up and changing into a pair of black jeans, a bit looser than Damian's, a white dress shirt, a gray vest, and a loose black tie. Damian smiled when he came back out. "You're so handsome."

Elliot giggled, pulling Damian close and giving him a small kiss before walking past him into the bathroom. They went and had a nice dinner before going to a club nearby. Damian grinned as he walked in. It was even better than what he had imagined. Everyone was moving to the electronic pulse of the music. There was so many people. All of them pressed together and grinding to the beat. Damian pulled his husband to the center of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his neck. Elliot grinned, pulling him close by his hips and rocking them to the sound. Damian smiled to himself. He had been practicing Elliot gasped, leaning in to nip at Damian's ear as he thrust forward slightly. Damian bit his lip, working his ass back more. "Damian.." Elliot moaned softly. "You want me to fuck you in front of all of these people?.."

The taller man gasped and nodded. "Yes."

"Mmm..I bet you hope someone sees..Sees you getting filled by me.."

"Ohmygod.." Damian moaned. Elliot reached down, cupping Damian's crotch and palming over the bulge slowly. Damian brought an arm up, wrapping his hand around the back of Elliot's neck and grinding his hips back.

"Fuck.."Elliot breathed out. Damian bit his lip, turning to face his husband. He lifted a leg and hooked it around Elliot's waist. Elliot smiled, running his hand up Damian's leg to squeeze his ass. Damian's head fell back as a low moan escaped him. "So hot..Can't wait to be buried in you.."

"Shit.."

"You want me?" Elliot panted, pulling their bodies closer together and rolling his hips.

"Fuck yes," Damian breathed out, grinding onto his husband.

"Desperate are we?.."

"Always for you.."

Elliot smiled. "You sure you wanna do this?..

Damian nodded. "Yes.. I-I've been thinking of it for a while.. I want this."

Elliot nodded, pulling Damian through the crowd. Damian's breathing sped up. He was nervous but oh, so excited. Elliot pulled his husband to a dark corner. There was still people around them, but they paid them no attention. Elliot turned Damian around so his back was to the shorter man. Damian gasped, pressing back against his husband. Elliot growled, slowly pulling his stiff member out of his jeans as his heart began to race. The taller's heart felt like it would leap from his chest. He reached back, scratching down his husband's chest. Elliot's hands were shaking slightly with excitement as he smiled against the back of Damian's neck and slowly pulled down the back of his jeans. Damian turned his head, capturing Elliot's lips in a heated kiss. Elliot kissed his husband back as he pulled out a little packet of lube and began to slick himself up.

"Baby.."

"Fuck..You ready?.." Elliot asked.

"Yes. I need your cock, baby.. Shit.."

Elliot looked around at all the people before spreading Damian as wide as he could and slowly pushing into him. Damian gasped harshly, pushing his hips back. Elliot gasped, rolling his hips slowly and wrapping his arms around Damian's middle. Damian tangled his hands in his lover's hair. "Holy shit.."

"Just move, love.." Elliot whispered in his ear. Damian pulled lightly as he moved his hips. Elliot moaned quietly in his ear as he thrust a bit. Damian let out a long, loud moan, working his hips faster. Elliot slowed down. "Shh.." He whispered.

Damian opened his eyes, looking around at the people. There were so many. So many that could catch them. But they weren't. Damian couldn't believe how much it turned him on.

"You see that baby?..Ungh..All these people..They could look over at any second.." Elliot panted.

"So fucking hot.." Damian gasped. Elliot moaned, speeding up more. Damian bit his lip, leaning his head against his husband's shoulder.

"Fuck, you're so sexy.." Elliot growled in his ear. Damian glanced up. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. His eyes caught someone in the crowed. He was dancing but seemed to be alone and watching them. He looked back to his husband. "S-Someone's watching.."

Elliot's pulse sped up and he stopped for a moment. "What?"

Damian nodded in the direction of the man in the crowed. Elliot looked through the sea of faces, catching his eyes. "Oh god.." He whispered starting to slowly thrust again.

Damian gasped, not expecting that. "A-Are you sure..?"

"You're mine.." Elliot whispered, dark and possessive. "Let him see you're mine.."

A thrill ran through Damian as he moved his hips back. The stranger kept his eyes on them, licking his lips and Elliot moaned deeply. "You really like this, don't you?" Damian asked, kissing along Elliot's jaw.

Elliot nodded, panting harshly. "It's so hot.."

"Shit, baby.. Elliot.." Damian moaned as he felt the familiar coiling.

"God, I'm so fucking close.." Elliot whispered.

"Me too.. Fill me.. Fill me, Elliot."

Elliot sped up, fucking into Damian quite obviously before he pulled him close, coming hard. Damian gave a choked moan as he came with his husband, his breathing erratic as they rode out their orgasms. Elliot gave languid thrusts in and out of Damian as they came down, kissing his neck softly.  
>"Oh my god," Damian panted.<p>

Elliot pulled out and tucked himself away. "As good as you thought it would be?.."

Damian turned around and kissed his husband deeply. "Better. But I really need to clean up."

Elliot chucked, nodding. He looked around and the man that watching them was gone. Elliot shrugged following Damian to the bathroom.

"I really can't believe we just did that.." Damian said as he started cleaning himself.

Elliot kissed along Damian's jaw and neck. "Neither can I.."

"You're so sexy," Damian whispered.

"So are you baby..Damn, that was hot.."

Damian bit his lip. "I was so nervous to tell you."

"Baby..I want to know all of your fantasies now.."

Damian blushed. "Okay.."

Elliot giggled, kissing him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Elliot just smiled at his husband, taking him in.

Damian finished and took his husband's hand. "I wanna dance."

"Let's go.." Elliot said happily.

They went back out to the dance floor and had a few drinks. The guy that had been watching bought them each a drink and winked at them. The newlyweds chuckled and danced some more before going back to their suite. They were giggling as they stumbled in the door and threw themselves on the bed, laughing loudly and exchanging kisses.

"You're," Damian grinned, kissing his husband. "So," another kiss. "Amazing."

Elliot smiled, kissing Damian deeply before pulling away. "So are you.."

Damian smiled, cuddling up to his husband.

"I love you.." Elliot whispered.

"I love you too, baby."

Elliot kissed Damian again, humming softly. Damian rested his head on Elliot's chest, sighing happily.  
>"So..What do you want to do tomorrow?.."<p>

"What can we do?" Damian asked.

"Whatever you want, love.."

"I think massages sound good."

Elliot nodded, running his fingers through Damian's hair.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight.."

In the middle of the night, Damian woke up to Elliot's phone ringing. He leaned over to look at the number and saw it was Alex. He sighed. Why the hell would he be calling? He answered it "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Elliot, listen..Just let me talk..I can't stop thinking about you..I love you..I don't care if you're married I just want to be with you..I just can't live like this..I love you.."

"Well, he loves me. He married me. Don't fucking call back. You will regret it. I'll make damn sure." Damian growled, hanging up before he could respond.

Elliot stirred, turning over. "Baby?.."

"Wrong number."

"You okay?.." Elliot asked quietly, nuzzling under his jaw.

"Fine," Damian said as his mind wandered to what Elliot could've said to Alex.

"You don't sound it.." Elliot said, a bit more awake.

"Nothing to worry about, baby." Damian said softly, kissing the top of his husband's head.

"You sure?.."

"Of course."

"Mmmkay.." Elliot hummed. "Kiss me.."

Damian leaned down, kissing him softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you with all my heart." Damian said sweetly.

"I had a dream.." Elliot whispered.

"About?"

"Us..Our future..We had a boy and a girl..You were the fun dad.." Elliot smiled.

"I've always been a sucker for kids." Damian chuckled lightly.

Elliot grinned, giggling. "Marry me?.."

"Already did." Damian smiled.

"Again.." Elliot insisted.

"I would."

"Good.." Elliot said, kissing Damian again.

"Let's sleep baby."

"Mmm.." Elliot sighed, already on the edge of sleep.

Damian took a deep breath. Elliot said it was over between them. He wouldn't lie..Maybe Alex just didn't want to let him go.. He knew how amazing Elliot was. It would be hard to let a guy like him go. Damian had to believe that was what Alex was thinking. Damian kissed Elliot's forehead. They were married and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow they'd have a day of relaxation and things would be better. He cuddled back up to his husband and sighe'd before trying to go back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Thank you all for reading and following this story. We love each and every one of you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elliot woke up before his husband. He sat up, stretching and looking out the window. It was so beautiful. He got out of bed and ordered room service before taking a quick shower. Damian groaned at the sound of knocking on the door. "Baby... The door.."<p>

Elliot wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. He had the food wheeled in before walking to the bedroom and placing gentle kisses across Damian's stomach.  
>"It's bright." Damian sighed, pulling a pillow over his head.<p>

Elliot kissed up Damian's chest to his neck, letting his towel fall. "I got breakfast.." he said softly.

Damian smiled, slowly getting up. "Mmm, food."

"Nevermind your naked husband. ." Elliot chuckled, walking over to the food.

"I have the rest of my life for that." Damian chuckled.

Elliot giggled, making Damian a plate. "Wait, clothes off. Come on. If I'm naked, you will be too."

Damian shrugged, taking his pajamas off and sitting at the table.

"New rule. No clothes inside the hotel." Elliot giggled, setting Damian's plate in front of him.

"I like that rule."

Elliot smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek before making himself a plate. Damian did the same, giving a soft moan at the taste. They finished breakfast, and after some rough sex on the kitchen counter, that left Elliot especially sore, the men were ready for their massages. They laid on the tables just above the water. It was gorgeous and the sound of the waves relaxed them. Damian had spoke to one of the masseuse before hand and slowly stepped into the water. He made his way over to his husband and let the other man head back to the hotel. Damian took a pump of lotion, rubbing it in his hands to warm it and rubbed his husband's shoulders. Elliot sighed softly, his eyes closed as the tension in his back melted away. Damian worked out all of the knots before slowly moving down his back. Elliot shifted slightly, unaware that his husband's hands were on him and not the masseuse. Damian bit hit lip as he pulled Elliot's towel down a bit more. He worked on his lower back. He grinned as a small groan escaped him. He moved down to his husband's legs and slowly worked up to his thighs. Elliot was extremely relaxed, sighing happily as the ocean breeze flowed through his curls. Damian slid the soft, white towel up Elliot's thighs, getting dangerously close to his ass. Elliott's eyebrow shot up and he cleared his throat, shifting again. Damian chuckled to himself, sliding a firm hand under the towel to the soft flesh and massaging him.  
>Elliot jumped. "Hey!" He exclaimed, quickly turning over. "Oh god, Damian.." he laughed.<p>

Damian giggled. "Feel good?"

Elliot smiled, laying back down on his stomach and chuckling softly. Damian rubbed more lotion into his hands before working on his husband's legs again.

"You could really be a masseuse baby.." Elliot said, sighing happily.

"I only want to touch you," Damian said softly.

Elliot hummed. "Then my personal masseuse.." He smiled.

"I can do that. If you return the favor."

"Of course.." Elliot said before moaning softly. Damian smiled. He loved this. Making his lover feel nice and relaxed. "You know, you are allowed to massage my ass.." Elliot giggled.

"I know. I'm just taking my time with you, baby."

"Feels amazing.."

Damian smiled, adding more pressure and moving to Elliot's ass. Elliot moaned softly before biting his lip. "You were pretty rough with me earlier, he teased, smiling.

"I liked it." Damian chuckled.

"Oh I did too..My ass is pretty pissed about it though."

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Elliot gasped softly. "Yeah.." He breathed out.

Damian pulled the towel down and spread Ellliot. "Mmm, yeah."

Elliot gave a small whimper, lifting his hips a bit to make it easier for his husband. "See what you do to me?.." Elliot whispered.

"I do." Damian whispered, leaning down to lick at his husband. Elliot let out an obscenely loud moan before biting down on the small pillow under his head. Damian spread him wider, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. Elliot gasped shakily, arching his back and rocking his hips slightly. The taller man moaned, sending chills through his lover. "Damian..Ohmygod.." Elliot whimpered.

Damian swirled his tongue around, licking his husband just how he liked. Elliot panted harshly. He loved when his husband did this for him. It just felt so amazing. He had to fight to control his moans and writhing. Damian brought a hand up, pressing against elliot's perineum. Elliot groaned, his hips thrusting down and away from Damian's mouth, his tongue slipping out. He whined pushing his ass back up.  
>"Nonono..I'm sorry, please.."<p>

Damian chuckled, pressing back in.

"Oh baby, so fucking good.."

The taller moaned, rubbing that spot that drove his husband nuts. Elliot moaned loudly into the pillow, his legs trembling. "Fuck baby," Damian moaned, smacking Elliot's ass and pressing deeper.

Elliot cried out, arching his back. "S-so close!"

Damian worked his tongue and hand faster. Elliot's moans escalated before he gave a deep groan coming on the massage table. Damian smiled, pulling back and rubbing his husband's back. Elliot panted harshly as he came down. Damian grabbed the towel and cleaned the bed. He told his husband to turn over and finished his massage. Elliot sat up and kissed his husband deeply. "You're amazing.."

"So are you. Now it's my turn." Damian grinned. Elliot got up and smiled, kissing Damian again. Damian laid down, resting his head on his arms. Elliot smiled, rubbing the lotion in his hands and starting on Damian's shoulders. The taller man sighed softly.

"I've never done this.." Elliot chuckled.

"It feels good so far."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Elliot smiled, moving lower down his husband's back. Damian smiled, relaxing against the bed.

"You're so beautiful..." Elliot whispered.

"Thank you, baby."

Elliot kissed the center of Damian's back, smiling lightly.

"We should check on your dad later." Damian said softly.

"We will..Just relax, love.." Elliot said quietly. Damian did as his husband said, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the waves. Elliot worked his husband's tense muscles, concentrating on his neck. Damian was so relaxed, he fell asleep at his husband's touch.

He woke up later, in the suite with a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. He got up and walked towards the smell. "Baby?"

"I'm in here." Elliot called standing in the kitchen.

"What're you making?"

"Tahitian pork." Elliot smiled.

"Oh yum." Damian grinned, sitting at the counter.

"I figured this would better than going out.."

"It smells it."

Elliot smiled, humming softly as he cooked.

A while later, Elliot finished and they sat down to have an amazing dinner. Elliot's phone rang ftom the other side of the room and Damian froze, remembering this morning.  
>"Are you going to get that?" He asked, eyeing his husband. "I can get it I'd you want."<p>

"If you can get it, I'll clean up in here." Elliot said softly. Damian nodded, going to grab the phone. It was Alex again. He felt his blood boil. Damian took a deep breath and answered. "I'm sorry but my husband and I are on out honeymoon and can't come to the phone right now. Please stop calling." he said in an overly friendly voice before hanging up.

Elliot looked back at Damian from the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?" He called.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Damian asked his husband.

"Like what?.."Elliot asked, turning off the sink.

"Nothing." Damian sighed, setting the phone down and walking to th bedroom. He put on his swim trunks and walked to the door. "I'm going for a swim," he explained. When Elliot got to the door, he saw his husband doing laps, something he only did when he needed to relieve stress or calm down.

Elliot sighed, walking back to the kitchen and grabbing his phone. He looked at it and went to the recent calls, seeimg Alex's number more than once. He quirked an eyebrow and called him.

"Elliot?" Alex answered.

"Yeah.." Elliot said.

"How are you..?"

"I'm fine..on my honeymoon..Why'd you call alex?.."

"I miss you. I need you, Elliot. I Want to be with you."

"I'm married Alex.." Elliot said seriously.

"You can leave."

Elliot sighed, sitting on the couch. "Alex.."

"I'm serious, Elliot. I know you're right for me." Alex said desperately.

"Alex..You blew your chance with me..There's no changing that.."

"Why'd you call me back?"

"To see why you called , I thought I made it clear at the wedding.." Elliot sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"I'm sorry, Alex.." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot, I love you." Alex said quietly.

"I..I know.."

There was a sniffling on the other side of the line. "I-I don't wanna do this without you."

"Do what?.." Elliot asked softly.

"Just.. Be without you.."

"You can be with me Alex. Just..Not in the way you want.." Elliot said.

"There's no chance? At all?" Alex asked quietly.

Elliot took a deep breath. "I'm sorry..But no.."

Alex held his breath to control himself. "Bye, Elliot.."

Elliot looked down, running a hand through his hair. "Goodbye, Alex.."

Alex lingered on the other side of the line before hanging up. Elliot held the phone for a moment as the static cut off in his ear and sighed deeply, setting his phone down.

About an hour later, Damian finally came back in and headed for the shower.

"Damian." Elliot called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here?.."

Damian paused, biting his lip. He sighed before heading out to his husband.

"I talked to Alex.." Elliot said quietly.

"And?"

"I told him there was no chance that he and I would get back together.."

Damian nodded. "Okay."

"Why do you still sound upset?.."

"I'm not. I just.. Why did he keep calling? If you said it was over?"

"Because thats just how he is.." Elliot said, heaving a sigh and walking over to his husband.

"He gets it now?" Damian asked. "He's not calling back?"

"If he does, I won't answer." Elliot said softly.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about all of this.."

"It's okay.."

"No, it's not.." Elliot sighed.

"But we can't change it." Damian said quietly.

Elliot looked down, nodding. "You're right.."

"You said it's over. I believe you."

Elliot looked up at Damian. "Thank you.."

Damian nodded. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay..." Elliot said softly. Damian turned and left for the bathroom. Elliot sighed, sitting on the bed. He still felt something was wrong. But what could he do? Damian still seemed upset..He wanted to fix this, but he didn't know how..

His husband came out a few minutes later, pulling on his pajamas and climbing into bed. Damian wrapped his arms around Elliot.  
>"Stop worrying."<p>

"How'd you know I was worrying?.." Elliot asked.

"I know you. I can see it in your face." Damian explained. "I love you and I know you love me. What happened happened. It could've been worse. If you wanted him, you wouldn't be here right now."

Elliot nodded, looking up into Damian's eyes.

Damian smiled warmly. "We're okay."

Elliot let out a breath. "Good.."

Damian kissed his husband's cheek.

"I love you.." Elliot said softy.

"I love you too."

Elliot smiled, snuggling up to his husband.

"G'night baby."

"Night.."

The next few days were filled with more massages and swimming. The day came when they were to go to Bora Bora and Damian couldn't be more excited. He was bouncing around squeezing Elliot's hand. "Ohmygod! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Elliot chuckled. "You're adorable."

Damian blushed, stopping his movement. "Whatever.."

Elliot kissed his husband. "I sent my dads some pictures. They're so jealous."

"Hey, their honeymoon was amazing too." Damian chuckled.

"That's what I told them," Elliot giggled.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We have a spa day scheduled at the resort."

Damian grinned. "That sounds amazing."

"It will be."

They made it to the resort later that day and went to the spa, spending the whole day being pampered. Damian sighed when they got to their room. "Can we take them with us?"

"Who?" Elliot chuckled.

"The people that gave our massages."

"Oh, so I don't give good massages?" Elliot teased. "Because I definitely thought the one you gave me was much better.."

"It took you a while to notice it was me."

"Still knew it was better.." Elliot smiled.

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands." Damian chuckled.

Elliot giggled. "You are.."

Damian smiled. "What do you say about a nice, hot, candle-lit bath?"

"That sounds fabulous.." Elliot said sweetly. Damian kissed his husband before grabbing some candles and going to the huge bathroom. Elliot followed him, helping him light a few of the candles. The taller man put some music on and poured two glasses of champagne for them. He set the bottle in the bucket of ice and placed it next to the tub. They slowly stripped each other and slipped into the hot, bubbly water. Elliot moaned softly, letting Damian lay back against him.

"I saw we move here," Damian giggled.

"Agreed.." Elliot hummed.

"I have an idea.."

"What would that be?.." Elliot asked.

"Well, first off.. How many kids do you want?" Damian asked.

"Two to four." Elliot smiled.

"Close your eyes." Damian said, waiting for Elliot to do so. "Picture us with kids. In our home. What do you see?"

"I see..A house..a little bit east of L.A..There's a front yard..We have a dog..Two boys and a girl are playing in the back with said dog..You're sitting on the back porch with me, drinking lemonade and holding my hand as we smile at our perfect family.." Elliot said quietly.

Damian grinned. "I want to make that come true. But.. I don't want to buy a house. I want to build our own. We can buy out some land. Hire a company and make our dream home."

"Really?.." Elliot asked, his eyes fluttering open.

Damian turned to look at his husband. "You've been performing. If I don't get that job at the CAC, they'd be insane. We'll have the money. And we can grow old in it. Always our home. Only ours."

Elliot had tears in his eyes. "Damian. .I..I..That sounds so perfect.."

"It is. And we'll be together until we're old and gray." Damian grinned. Elliot grinned, crinkles gathering by his eyes before cupping Damian's face and kissing him. "I love you," Damian said sweetly.

"I love you so much.." Elliot whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

The rest of their stay in Bora Bora was spectacular. They laid out, swam, went dancing and explored the island. The couple packed their things and went on to the last part of their honeymoon. The honeymoon cruise. They got on the boat and took their luggage to their room, which was large and extravagant.  
>"Oh wow.." Damian sighed. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of the water."<p>

"Why is that?.." Elliot asked, exploring the room.

"Look at this bed." Damian said, sitting on it and gasping. "Oh my god! It's a water bed!"

Elliot quirked an eyebrow and grinned, laying down and giggling as it swayed beneath him.

"I like this." Damian smiled.

"Me too.." Elliot said, turning to look at Damian.

"How many days do we have left?"

"Four." Elliot said, spreading out and sighing happily.

"I hope they go slowly."

"Me too." Elliot said, reaching out for Damian. The taller turned, laying in his husband's arms. Elliot kissed Damian's forehead, sighing happily.

"You're so perfect for me." Damian whispered.

"You're just plain perfect. ." Elliot smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." Elliot said quietly, kissing Damian again. Damian turned to his side, deepening the kiss. Elliot gasped softly, taking the time to taste and feel his husband. Damian smiled against his husband's lips. He loved taking things slow. Elliot ran his hand down Damian's side, humming softly as his fingers ran over the small strip of skin revealed by the fabric raising. Damian brought a hand up, running it through his the soft locks. Elliot moaned lightly, tangling his legs with Damian's.  
>"I love you." Damian whispered between kisses.<p>

"I love you..So much.." Elliot said softly as he rolled on top of his lover. Damian smiled, trailing his hands to his lover's hips. Elliot made a small noise, kissing the corners of Damian's grin.  
>"So sexy," Damian said lowly. Elliot thrust down against Damian, sighing softly, and kissing across to his ear.<br>"What do you want, baby?"

Elliot gasped at Damian's voice. "I-I want to know another one of your fantasies.."

Damian bit his lip as he tried to think of something they could do here. He looked around the room and gasped. "I-I.. In front of the mirror.. Fuck me and watch me through the mirror.."

Elliot growled, biting down on Damian's neck.

"Ungh!"

"You're so hot.." Elliot whispered in his ear.

Damian wriggled under his husband. "Fuck, I want you."

"Get up and strip.." He kissed his ear. "And go get in front of the mirror.."

Damian nodded, quickly getting up and removing his clothes. Elliot just watched, biting his lip. Damian looked at himself in the mirror before turning his gaze to his husband. Elliot stood, walking behind his lover and holding him from behind. Damian leaned his head back, resting it against Elliot's shoulder.  
>"You're so beautiful.." Elliot whispered in his ear, tracing down his chest and stomach.<p>

Damian mewled at his husband's touch. "So are you."

Elliot watched his hands travel down the pale skin to his hips. "So perfect.." He said, letting his fingers trail to the small thin patch of dark hair above the base of his member.

"Baby.."

"Hmm?.." Elliot hummed softly, pressing wet kisses along his shoulder.

"I want you.."

"I know beautiful..Just let me look at you.." Elliot said quietly. Damian bit his lip as he saw the lustful look in his husband's eyes. Elliot stared hungrily at him and it made the taller's cock twitch. Elliot ran his hands up Damian's sides and back down to the tops of his thighs. He reached up, tracing his fingers around one of Damian's pink nipples, smiling at his reaction. He knew it was one of his husband's most sensitive places. Damian gasped, reaching back and clawing down his husband's chest. Elliot grabbed Damian's hands and forced them back down to his sides. "No.."

The taller gave a needy whine but obeyed. Elliot turned Damian around so they were chest to chest and rested his chin on his shoulder, looking in the mirror as his fingers danced over the smooth muscles and angled bones of his back. Damian shivered, clutching to his husband. Elliot reached the small of Damian's back, scratching lightly over the dimples there. "Oh my god.." Damian whimpered.

"So beautiful. ."

"Baby please.."

"Shhh.." Elliot whispered, cupping Damian's ass gently. Damian gasped, resting his forehead against his husband's shoulder. Elliot spread Damian's ass slowly, licking up the side of his neck.

"Ohh.." He moaned as a shiver wrecked his body.

"So fucking sexy.."

"Elliot.."

"Yeah?.."

"Please.."

"Get the lube.."

Damian practically ran to the bag and got the bottle to hand to his husband. Elliot had slid a chair over and sat down in it, facing the mirror. He took the bottle and slicked up his fingers before beckoning to Damian. Damian stood in front of his husband, also facing the mirror. He smiled as his eyes grew darker.

"Mmm..That tight little hole for me?.."

"Just you.."

Elliot smiled wickedly, biting his lip. He unzipped his jeans, pulling his member out and stroking himself slowly. "Show it to me.."

Damian spread his legs and ass, leaning forward a bit. Elliot hummed, biting his lip as he brought a slick finger up, circling the pink ring of muscle. Damian gasped, pushing his ass back.

"Talk to me beautiful.." Elliot whispered, pushing in slowly.

"God baby.. I want you. I want your cock so bad.."

"How bad?.." Elliot asked, watching as his finger slid in and out of the tight hole.

"So bad. I want you to make me scream." Damian breathed out. Elliot growled, standing up and wrapping an arm around Damian's waist, keeping him bent over as he added another finger.

The taller let you a loud moan. "Unhh.."

Elliot moved his arm quickly, fucking into Damian with his fingers. Damian's moans got louder. "F-Fuck! Baby.. Need your..cock!"

Elliot smiled, watching them in the mirror. "Watch how you take me..Look at yourself..Falling apart."

A needy whine escaped Damian's throat. "Yes baby."

"So fucking hot.." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, please."

"I don't think you're ready.."

Damian whined, pressing his body to his husband's.

"Convince me.."

Damian turned his head to whisper in Elliot's ear. "Wanna watch you fuck me. Make me fall apart and scream.. Fuck baby.."

Elliot gasped, "You need it?.."

"Yes.. I need your big fucking cock inside me."

Elliot groaned. "I love this dirty talk you've been doing lately, babe.."

Damian blushed, biting back his insecurities. "Want you to fuck my tight hole."

Elliot gasped in his ear, lining up between his cheeks. "Yeah?"

"Ohgodyes.."

Elliot gripped Damian's hip in one hand, and placed the flat of his palm on his chest as he pushed in.

"Oh my god.."

Elliot sat in the chair, bringing Damian down to sit on his lap. Damian breathed out in short gasps. "O-Oh fuck.. Elliot, so fucking full.."

"You look so fucking good.." Elliot said, running his hands up and down Damian's thighs. Damian looked at his husband in the mirror as he lifted himself slowly. Elliot gasped, their eyes locking in the reflection. Damian let out an obscene moan as he rocked his hips.

"Fuck, baby.." Elliot gasped, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. Damian moved faster, gasping harshly.

"Yes..Fucking ride me.." Elliot groaned, thrusting up. Damian cried out, speeding his movements and keeping his eyes focused in the mirror. Elliot reached up, tweaking Damian's nipples harshly.

"Ungh! Elliot!"

"You're so sexy.."

Damian's head fell onto his husband's shoulder as he arched his back. "Fuckfuckfuck! Fuck me, Elliot!"

Elliot gripped his hips, thrusting up faster and harder as Damian screamed. Damian's thighs quivered as he neared the edge of his release.

"You're so perfect. .I love you...Fuck.."

"S-So..Close.."

"Come for me babe.."

Damian tangled his fists in his own hair, bouncing faster and giving a loud scream as he came hard. Elliot thrust up, grunting as he filled his husband, watching him in the mirror. The look on Damian's face was pure ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm and slowed his hips.  
>"Fuck..I love that face.." Elliot panted.<p>

Damian whimpered quietly. "W-What face..?"

"The one you make when you come.." Elliot smiled.

"Mmm.. I love how it feels." Damian whispered tiredly.

"Me too babe.." Elliot said, picking Damian up and carrying him to the bed.

"My sweet, sexy man." Damian hummed.

Elliot smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

The rest of the honeymoon was terrific. They married couple relaxed and enjoyed themselves before going back to California and filling in everyone on how much fun they had. Elliot went on to perform in a few major productions and Damian became the head of the California Art's Center. Needless to say, they did very well for themselves and saved up the money to build their perfect four bedroom, three bath dream house. The couple had three children, a set of twins, girls, and one boy. Kurt and Blaine, in their older years, moved out to the West Coast to be with their kids and grandchildren. Of course, they spoiled the little ones at every given chance.

...

Kurt and Blaine walked up the steps to their son's house, slowly, hand in hand. "I can't believe it's already the girls' eighth birthday.." Kurt smiled.

"They're growing up so fast.." Blaine sighed. "I remember Elliot's eighth birthday.."

"So do I.." Kurt said softly, ringing the doorbell.

Jayde and Erika opened the door and squealed happily. "GRANDPAS! Daddy! Grandpas are here!"

"My girls!" Kurt grinned, pulling them into a hug.

They giggled, hugging him back. Their eyes went wide with excitement when they looked at Blaine. "PRESENTS!"

"Yes, but after cake." Blaine chuckled. The girls grinned at each other before running back inside. Kurt and Blaine walked in, smiling. "Elliot!" Kurt called.

"In the kitchen!"

Kurt and Blaine walked in and saw Elliot and Damian standing with their son. "Grampas!" The six-year old squealed, hugging Blaine's leg.

"Hey there, Bryant!" Blaine grinned, picking him up and kissing his cheek. Bryant giggled, smiling wide.

"Don't tell your sisters, but we brought you something too," Kurt whispered loudly.

"What is it?!" Bryant asked.

"Let's go to your room and open it." Kurt smiled.

Damian wrapped his arms around his husband and shook his head. "You get them too much." He said, chuckling.

"Dads, you do spoil them.." Elliot chuckled.

"It's our job." Blaine grinned.

Elliot rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well, their party is later, and Damian wants to do family presents before all their friends get here."

Blaine nodded. "Have they seen the bounce house yet?"

"Not yet." Elliot said.

"Bounce house?!" Bryant grinned.

"Shh, it's a surprise." Kurt said, putting a finger over his mouth.

"I wanna see! Daddies, please? I wanna jump!" Bryant pleaded.

Kurt waited for Elliot to nod and walked him over to the back door, letting him look out. "Don't tell your sisters or you won't get any cake."

Bryant nodded quickly, his dark curls bouncing.

"They're getting so big." Blaine said to his son, looking over at Kurt and Bryant.

"I know.." Elliot whispered as Damian walked off to go find something. "It scares me.."

"Why?"

"Just...They're growing up so fast..And the girls are getting close to being teenagers. ." Elliot sighed.

"Just let them know you're there for them. Don't be too strict. But not too nice either. I know you worry because of your sister. Just make sure you know who they're with.." Blaine said quietly.

Elliot sighed, nodding. "It's just..Im scared for the day they won't be my little girls anymore.."

"They always will be. They just won't be so little."

Elliot nodded. "Was it this hard for you?.."

"With both of you."

Elliot looked at his father, smiling lightly. "Well..I just want you to know, you're the best dad ever.."

"Thanks, Elliot." Blaine said, hugging his son close. "They think the same of you."

"I feel like im too strict sometimes. ." Elliot admitted.

"You actually have a nice balance between the two of you."

"Really? .."

"You do." Blaine said softly.

"Thanks.." Elliot smiled.

"Anytime. Should we call the girls down?" Blaine said before the doorbell rang. He walked with Elliot to the door.

"Big brother!" Ilyana grinned.

"Lana!" Elliot smiled, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him and her father. "Where're the birthday girls?"

"Upstairs with Damian." He said softly.

She grinned, heading up to their room. "Who's ready for Auntie Lana's presents?"

The twins squealed, their long light brown hair bouncing as they rushed over to hug her.

"Go downstairs and get ready for presents. I'll meet you in a minute." Ilyana smiled, kissing the top of their heads. As the young girls ran downstairs, she went to Bryant's room and leaned against the doorway. "Grandpa Kurt's always good at spoiling us," She chuckled, noticing Bryant's new matchbox set and racetrack.

Kurt smiled, turning around. "There's my baby girl." He said, walking over towards her to hug her.

"Hey daddy. How are you?"

"Great. How's my girl?" He asked as Bryant scurried up, attaching himself to her leg.

She picked him up and smiled. "Good. Been stressed between work and school. But things are good."

"Well im glad you're here. Bryant missed you. He kept asking' Where's Aunt Lana?' Kurt giggled.

"I'm here now." She said, kissing his cheek. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Yes!" He smiled, bouncing.

She whispered to him as they walked down the stairs. "If you ever want a new toy, go to Grandpa Kurt. If you want candy or ice cream, go to Grandpa Blaine."

"That works?" Bryant smiled, his honey eyes wide.

Ilyana nodded. "It worked for me."

"Okay..But don't tell my sisters! That's our secret."

"Our secret," She grinned.

Jayde and Erika ran up to Ilyana, giggling happily. "Is it time for our presents?" Jayde asked.

"It is. Come on, I'll race you!" She said, running ahead of them. Bryant scuttled behind them, giggling as his sisters raced by. Ilyana slowed, letting the girls win. Bryant came in after them, holding his arms up to Ilyana to be held. She picked him up. "Don't worry. Only you know our little secret."

He nodded, smiling wide. Kurt, Blaine, Elliot, and Damian walked in after.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" the twins cheered.

"Alright girls, calm down." Elliot said. We open up one at a time, and we say' thank you' after."

"We know, daddy," Erika sighed dramatically, making Damian chuckle.

Elliot sighed. "Alright. " He said before bringing out the presents to them. The girls ripped into the gifts, saying thank you after each one. After presents, the twins' friends began to arrive. The adults let the children out back and into the bounce house. The twins were thrilled to see it. Damian brought the grill out and got it ready to make hot dogs and hamburgers. Elliot went with the kids, trying to regulate and keep an eye on everyone, but seemingly failing miserably.

"Baby, they're fine," Damian said softly.

"I know, I know.." Elliot sighed. "I just get worried.."

"Come sit with us. We can see from over here."

Elliot nodded, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. "You're just like your father.." Blaine giggled before looking over at Kurt.

"That means your perfect," Kurt grinned.

Elliot giggled, "Thanks, Dad.."

Kurt nodded. "You're most certainly welcome."

They watched the kids play before Bryant came out of the bounce house, running into Blaine's lap, sniffing and crying.

"What's wrong, Bryant?" Blaine asked.

"Th-They pushed me, a-and said I-I couldn't play with them cuzz I'm little.." Bryant whimpered, nuzzling into his grandfather's chest. Bryant was very small for his age, shorter than all of the other kids in his class and was teased for it regularly.

"You don't want to play with girls anyway. They give you cooties!" Blaine said, wiping his grandson's tears. "Do you want to go play with your new toys?" Bryant nodded, sniffling and hugging Blaine close. Blaine stood, carrying him inside. He made sure no one was looking before taking Bryant's finger and swiping it along the edge of the cake. He grinned and made a hushing sound. "We didn't do it."

Bryant giggled lightly, sucking the icing off of his finger. "Okay.."

They went upstairs and got the legos out to play with.

"I don't like being little." Bryant sighed, putting a couple of blocks together.

"Why? I think it makes you special."

"Everyone picks on me for it.. Jayde and Erika are really tall."

"I was small too. Everyone was taller than me. But you love me, right?" Blaine asked.

"I always love you." Bryant said seriously. "But you're tall grampa.."

"Now I am. But you will be too. One day, you're going to be bigger than both of your sisters."

Bryant smiled, standing up. "I'll be SUPER tall!"

Blaine grinned at his grandson. "Yes! And soooo strong!"

"Like my daddies!"

"Just like your daddies."

Bryant cuddled up to Blaine. "You're the best.."

"I think you're the best." Blaine smiled.

"No!"

"Yes!" Blaine said, reaching out to tickle his grandson. Bryant squealed, trying to bat Blaine's hand away.

Kurt came up a few minutes later. "Blaine? We're about to cut the cake."

"We'll be down in a minute!"

"Cake!" Bryant said excitedly.

"Yes, cake." Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, grandpa."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now come on. Let's go get some yummy cake!"

Bryant clapped, following Blaine.

They wnt downstairs, singing for the girls. The rest if the party went well, considering the amount of eight-year-old girls hopped up on sugar. After the girls were picked up, the little ones all went to bed early while the adults cleaned up. Kurt looked over to Damian and Elliot.  
>"We're really proud of you two."<p>

"Really?.." Damian smiled. "Thank you..That means a lot.."

"They're growing up so well. And beautiful, so beautiful." Blaine added.

Elliot smiled, walking to the kitchen and pouring everyone a glass of red wine to unwind from their day. "Well, you guys raised me just as well.."

"We did," Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt.

Elliot handed them all a glass and sat down with Damian. "Well, I do not plan on having kids for a while." Ilyana chuckled.

"Well, when you do, you will be an amazing mother." Kurt said and chuckled. "But you are giving me more grandchildren."

"You already have three!" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Not from you," Kurt giggled. Ilyana just smiled, shaking her head as she sipped her wine.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his blue eyes still as bright as the day he first saw them. He admired his husband as he laughed and talked with their family. This was the man he loved. Whom which he had spent the majority of his life with. He reached over and grabbed his hand. He turned it over in his palm and smiled. Every wrinkle and callous was one they'd gained together.. Every smile line and grey hair gained, even the hairs that were lost, were special. He kissed his husband's palm softly and Kurt looked over to him, his eyes full of love. His life went perfectly. Full of ups and downs, but with a happy ending.  
>He wouldn't want it any other way.<p> 


End file.
